FFCTSD: The Restoration
by BitiumRibbon
Summary: -Final Fantasy IV, V, VI, Chrono Trigger, Seiken Densetsu 3- Series that brings together the above game worlds. Completion of each is recommended for full reader understanding. Author's Note: I regard this story as my greatest accomplishment in writing.
1. Part I

**Foreword:**

What you are about to read is a series reconstructed. After seven months of work, I have completed my rewrite project to improve the quality of this series. I hope you find that it was worth the effort, and I thank any fans this series may have for their patience.

**Disclaimer:**

This story, while in the category of Final Fantasy I-VI (the most relevant category available for its placement), contains many elements from both Seiken Densetsu III (Secret of Mana II) and from Chrono Trigger, in addition to material from Final Fantasy IV, V and VI. If you are not familiar with these games, please be aware that your understanding of certain concepts may not be guaranteed.

Also, please be aware that I have used the following translations of the text of certain games:  
- For Final Fantasy V, I have used the original names from the 1997 translation by RPGe (Butz and not Bartz, Lenna/Reina, Cara/Krile).  
- For Seiken Densetsu III, I have used the names from the 2000 fan translation by Neill Corbett and his team (Hawk, Carlie, Lise).  
- For Final Fantasy IV, I have incorporated elements from both the official U.S. release _and_ the J2E translation of the hardtype (Jinn/Ifrit, Ramuh/Indra). Note that I am not referring to the Game Boy Advance version, but rather the original Japanese game translated (in ROM form) by J2E as the hardtype.

If there are any problems with these translations, feel free to contact me for clarification. However, I will not change the names used nor will I change the elements used that are particular to differing versions, and requests to do so (while they will be replied to) will not be acquiesced.

Finally, I understand that the nature of the story will likely inspire questions as to how the different games or worlds will relate, but I ask that you do not publicly (when reviewing) offer suggestions or make guesses, for two reasons. Primarily, although I do appreciate and enjoy the commentary, backseat writers irritate me, although that's just a personal thing. Further, I worry that when you're making a guess, you'll get something right and spoil it for future chapters or other readers. So please, if you have a suggestion or a link that I might have missed or that you want to test, I have no problem with you sending it to me via a private message, but do not post your suggestions in review form.

That's all. Now, please enjoy!

**Prologue**

_It was hot. The dust and ash were still falling. The sky was scorched and red from all the flames. _

_That was all I could see. The dust, the ash, the scorched red sky, and the crater in which I found myself._

_Who was I? And where was I? I felt incomplete. Something was missing. Many things were missing, I could feel it. But that was all I knew. I did not know what I was missing, or where to look for it. _

_I could see. I did not know how, but I could see. And then, abruptly, I could hear. I could hear the rumbling, rocks falling. Lingering, howling winds. Rocks falling. _

_I had the vague sense that I had once possessed arms, legs, hands, feet. Where were they? I couldn't feel them. I could barely move. Whatever I was, it wasn't what I had been. And I wasn't where I had been. I remembered lush trees, brightly lit skies. Sounds, smells, sights that I could not erase from what little I still possessed of my memory. Where were they? How did I get here? And where _was_ here? _

_And then I saw him. He rose, crawling and climbing, from the depths of the crater. He was naked but for the heated ash that covered the pale blue skin of his body. His hair, a soft green, almost looked black from the filth and fell down to his ears, which were long and pointed and thin. He looked familiar. I did not know why. _

_He looked broken… disoriented. He raised his head and I saw the yellow in his eyes. His anger, rage, perhaps even heartbreak… they terrified me. They chilled me, though once again I did not know why. _

_He threw his head back and he let out a great, roaring scream, and it echoed across the enormous crater and far beyond. _

_Then I felt something pulling me, and the scene slipped away as I was sucked back, pulled inexorably by something I couldn't even see. _

_And I was enclosed in blackness, and deep, deep silence._

**The Restoration: Part I**

Terra began to wake up.

Sensations flooded back to her as her mind attempted to rouse itself from its slumber. She could smell the unmistakable odour of damp earth. She could feel the soil beneath her hands. The only sound she could hear was that of her own breathing.

She opened her eyes. Panic grasped her for a moment as she realized she couldn't see. She sat up quickly, waving a hand in front of her eyes, and sighed with relief as she picked out the faint outline of her fingers. The darkness was so complete that she could scarcely distinguish her skin from it, but at least she could see. She brought her left hand to join her right, eyeing them carefully, their slender forms caked with the dirt upon which she had been lying.

But the fact that she could now see her palms wasn't enough to put her at ease. This was neither her bed nor her home.

She realized her breathing had quickened, and she closed her eyes again, calming herself. She clutched at the unfamiliar ground, willing her heart to beat at a slower pace. This wasn't the first time she'd found herself away from the surroundings she knew, and she doubted that it would be the last. When she reopened her eyes, she listened carefully for anything that might tell her where she was, or how she had come to be there.

It was then that she noticed that the sounds of breathing in the strange place were not hers alone. There were others with her, though exactly whom or how many she couldn't begin to guess. When she finally decided to speak, she did so very tentatively. "H-hello? Is anyone there?"

She was awarded a soft grunt to her left, followed by rustling noises. She could hear the faint clanking of metal; whoever or whatever was beside her was wearing some kind of plate armour, she guessed. She spoke again, not entirely sure of what to say, but too curious not to try. "Who's there?"

The answer came in the form of a louder grunt, this one carrying a hint of surprise. There was a pause while whoever it was gathered enough wits about him to reply. "Who are you?"

The voice was a young man's, rough and drowsy but alert. She could hear the disguised fear in his words as easily as she could the bravado that masked it. "What is this place?" she asked, although she suspected he didn't have a helpful answer to give her.

There was another moment of rustling and then, sure enough, he said, "you mean… you didn't bring me here?"

"No," she replied. "I don't know how or why I'm here. I hoped you might."

She could hear the telltale clanks that meant the man was sitting up, and several moments had passed before he spoke again, with a barely perceptible quiver in his voice. "Are we the only ones here?"

She shook her head, and then realized the gesture was in vain in such complete darkness. "Maybe. I can't see a thing…"

"I can't either." There was another pause. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I only woke up a few minutes ago."

Then another voice was heard in the darkness. "Hello...?"

She jumped, and more clanking sounds told her the voice had startled the man beside her as well. She peered into the darkness, but still could see nothing. "Who is it? Who's there?"

The new stranger coughed a few times, and then spoke again. "My name is Butz. Where are we? And who are you?"

"I'm Terra," she said, shivering a little.

"Cecil," said the man beside her after a brief silence.

"All right," said Butz. "Now, where-"

"They don't know where we are."

The fourth voice made Terra jump once again. She calmed herself and sighed. "Who's there? And how long have you been listening to us?"

"I'm Duran," came the reply. "I woke up just before you did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know whether I could trust you."

She was about to respond when she was interrupted by a coughing fit from the other end of the room. She glanced around, still vainly trying to make out the faces of those around her, and finally she said, "is someone else here?"

The coughing eventually ended, and a youth's voice answered her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"How many times are we going to go through this?" said Butz, exasperated.

There were sounds of movement from the youth's direction. "H-how many of us are there?"

"So far, five," said Cecil, "Although it seems we can't be sure whether or not there are others."

"I'm Terra. What's your name?"

The boy coughed once more. "I'm Crono."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence. Terra shivered, and she didn't quite know why. She wasn't cold, although there was a noticeable chill in the air. She wasn't afraid, though by all rights she probably should have been. This was something different. There was a sort of tension in the… room? She wasn't sure. But it felt as if something was happening. Something important. She wished she could understand why.

After a moment, Butz broke the silence. "I'd feel much better if I could see."

There was a general murmur of agreement. "I don't suppose anyone has a candle?" asked Cecil.

"We must be pretty deep underground," said Duran. "The air is very damp."

"And cold," added Crono, a slight tremble in his voice.

Terra was silent. She was beginning to feel the chill now. She hugged her knees close to her chest, feeling a slight longing for her faded magical abilities. Here, trapped in the dark and the cold, she began to remember how comforting they had been.

Beside her, Cecil spoke again. "I don't suppose any of you can use magic?"

Terra's breath caught in her throat. He spoke as if magic still existed.

Duran voiced her thoughts. "Don't be foolish. Magic has been gone for weeks."

Terra sat back, reassured, but her confusion resurfaced when Butz spoke. "What are you talking about? I haven't noticed anything unusual."

"Me neither," said Crono. "I haven't had to use it in a while, though…"

"Neither have I," admitted Butz.

Cecil sighed. "I haven't either. I was hoping we might be able to light a fire, but if what you've said is true, Duran—"

"He's right," said Terra. "Magic disappeared from this world some time ago."

And it had. She'd seen the Statues – the three Goddesses of all things magical, turned to stone – destroyed, the Espers vanishing from the world and all magic flowing away with them. She'd felt her own power fade away as the half of her that was once Esper became human. The others must have been mistaken, she decided.

"I never heard about that," said Butz. "I think we should try anyway."

"I would," Cecil replied, "but I don't know any magic that could start a fire. Crono, do you…?"

"No," the boy replied. "I can only use Lightning magic."

There was a brief pause. Terra frowned.

"That's strange," Cecil said. "Why is your magic so limited?"

"It's all I was taught. I have friends that can use other kinds of magic."

Cecil began to reply, but Duran cut him off with a grunt of annoyance. "What's the point of all this? Even if one of you does know how to start a fire, it isn't going to work. I'd stake my life on it."

Terra didn't say anything. There was something odd about these people, but she couldn't place what it was. Even Duran, who seemed to know what she knew, was different somehow. She thought about mentioning the Statues, but she was hesitant to add anything else to the discussion; she was confused enough already.

She snapped out of her trance as Butz spoke again. "We can't lose anything by trying. There's no reason to be so pessimistic."

"It's not pessimism," spat Duran. "It's realism."

"Butz, can you use Black magic?" asked Cecil, ignoring the comment.

"Some. I prefer Blue magic, but I can't think of any that would help."

There was another moment of silence as his words sank in. Cecil was the first to reply. "What on Earth is Blue magic?"

"Is it anything like Water magic?" asked Crono.

"I don't know what any of you are going on about," said Duran.

Cecil sighed, exasperated. "Never mind. If you can use Black magic, do you know a Fire spell?"

"I do, but I was never much of a Black mage. I suppose I could try—"

"Wait."

The four fell silent. Terra was as surprised as any of them that the word had come from her throat. She felt uneasy, knowing that even though they couldn't see her, their eyes were surely upon her, following the sound of her meek voice. But she cleared her throat and said what she had begun to say. "Let me try."

Duran groaned. "Good grief…"

"I thought you said you couldn't use magic…?" said Crono tentatively.

She hugged her knees, memories of her Esper father flooding through her mind. "That wasn't entirely true. I could use magic, up until a few weeks ago. I've never heard of this Black or Blue magic that you two are talking about, but I know a Fire spell… if it works, anyway."

"Well, then," said Butz, "give it a try."

"But…" She pursed her lips, thinking. "I don't really know how to say this… but I'm almost afraid to see what happens."

"What do you mean?" asked Cecil.

"I… I have my reasons to believe that magic doesn't exist anymore. If I'm able to use my powers again, I'm afraid of what it would mean." She sighed heavily. "I think something very strange is going on."

"Never mind," said Crono. "We'll worry about that later… maybe when we can see where we are…?"

"He's right," said Butz. "I'd feel more comfortable if there were some light… and some heat."

Terra lowered her chin to her forearms, trembling slightly. "All right," she said.

She closed her eyes. It felt like an ancient ritual to her now. It felt strange to be attempting something so assuredly absurd, and yet she couldn't help but wonder if it would work, if everything was different. And if it did, she wanted to understand why… and what it would mean.

At that moment, to her surprise, she felt her power begin to respond.

She channelled the magical energies she thought she'd lost with her Esper half. She drew her breath in as she felt the familiar tingle in the back of her mind, a sensation she hadn't felt for weeks. It spread from her mind to her arms, and drifted through the blood in her veins to her fingers. She could see in her mind's eye the glowing of her magical aura, and she could feel the sensation of the flame erupting into life.

When she opened her eyes, there was a small fire burning brightly before her.

There was a moment of deafening silence.

Terra stared at the fire for a long time. She tried to understand what was going on, but her head began to spin. She'd seen it. She'd seen the Statues destroyed and Kefka defeated, and she'd watched as the Espers – including her own father – disappeared from the world before her very eyes, taking with them the mystical force of magic. How could it be that even the most basic of her magic had returned to her?

Trying to think of something else, she glanced around herself, taking in where they were. The place was surely underground. The cavernous walls looked damp even to her eyes, still adjusting to the light. The chill in the air sunk in on them, as if compressed by the small chamber. The flickering light of the fire created strange shapes on the walls as they danced across rocks and earth.

After a few more moments, the man she decided was Cecil spoke. "Very impressive."

She looked at him, unsure of what to think. The grim smile on his face was reassuring somehow. He looked young, although his hair was white as a cloud. It draped over an elegant crown that was perched on his forehead. Terra wondered what it symbolized. He was wearing a suit of polished silver armour, dotted here and there with flecks of dirt, and a dark red cloak flowed from his shoulders.

After a moment, she nodded and hugged her knees again. "I… it's just that I shouldn't have been able to start this fire. I almost wish it hadn't worked."

"What are you so afraid of?" said a dark-haired man across from her. By the sound of his voice she guessed this was Butz. He also looked older than her, but not by much. His clothes were worn and dirty, his face was unshaven, and his auburn hair was wild and tangled. In every sense he appeared very weary, more so than she did, and yet when she looked into his eyes they were bright and alert. She took a moment and thought about her answer to his question.

"I wish I could say," she eventually replied. "I guess I should be glad I can use magic again, shouldn't I? But after the Statues were destroyed, I—"

"Statues?" The dark-haired man in the far corner of the room had spoken this time. Duran stared at her in a manner that she could only describe as perforating. His features were hardened, intense. His dark stubble further shadowed his face in the dim firelight. His hair was long and greasy, and it spilled over his brilliant gold armour, which was a stark contrast to his bitter, solitary demeanour.

Fighting a nagging feeling that he had just confirmed her suspicions, she spoke tentatively. "You… don't know about the Goddess Statues?"

"Oh, of course I do," Duran replied, "but they… destroyed? All of them?"

Terra relaxed, but only slightly. "I was there when it happened… I helped."

The man was unable to mask his shock. "But… but why? Why would you… and _how_could you have—"

"We had no choice! We would never have defeated Kefka if we hadn't—"

"Kefka?" The final member of the small group had spoken this time. Slim and slightly pale, Crono appeared, as she'd suspected, to be the youngest, his large, vibrant blue eyes gazing nervously around the room. He had a shock of red hair that erupted from his scalp – seemingly in defiance of the laws of gravity – and that was held at bay only by a sweaty, white headband. A sword lay in its scabbard at his side.

Seeing the perplexed look on his face, Terra's forehead sank to rest upon her knees as she sighed deeply in resignation. "If I had to guess," she said quietly, "I would say that none of you knows who Kefka was, and that the Statues I helped to destroy are not the ones Duran is thinking of."

Duran snorted. "I think it's perfectly obvious what I'm thinking of. The Mana Goddess statues."

The only sounds following his words came from the crackling fire. The group gazed blankly at him, with the exception of Terra, whose face remained buried in her knees.

"You know… the Mana Goddess statues," Duran prompted. "They're… they're everywhere. They look just like the Goddess of Mana – I should know, I saw her before she… well…"

Still receiving nothing in return but vacant stares, his frown deepened. "You can't all tell me… You don't know about the Goddess of Mana? The Mana Tree…?"

Another brief moment of silence, and then Butz finally spoke. "Erm… no, not unless you're talking about the Elder Tree."

"The what?" said Cecil.

"I still want to know who this Kefka person is," said Crono.

"Oh, come on!" said Duran, his irritation mounting by the second. "How can none of you have heard of the Goddess of Mana? She created the world! She was the source of all life, all magic! And I still don't understand how this fire can even exist now that she's dead!"

"What about the Crystals?"

All eyes turned toward Butz. Only Cecil seemed to know what he was talking about, and sure enough, it was he who spoke next. "Yes, that's right. The Crystals. You know of them?"

"Yes," said Butz. "I thought they were the source of magical energy."

"But, wait," said Crono. "What about the Statues Terra was talking about?"

Terra still had not looked up. Slowly, everyone looked at her, realizing that she had been silent for some time. The atmosphere grew increasingly uncomfortable as each member of the small group, in turn, began to understand that something much deeper was going on than a series of simple misunderstandings.

"Terra," said Butz carefully, "is there something you're not telling us?"

Feeling a little dizzy, Terra finally raised her head, but only so much so as to stare at the ground in front of her. Still, she didn't say a word. She felt unusual. She felt unstable, as if her thoughts and feelings were beyond her control. She was trembling, though she was unsure of why she now felt afraid. She wanted nothing more than to be safely home in Mobliz, back in the world she knew, where everything was normal and magic – as glorious a gift as it was – did not exist.

She looked briefly at the others, noticing that they, too, seemed less at ease than they had been. Duran, hunched over his crossed legs, began to pound the dirt in front of him with his fist. Cecil brushed imaginary locks of hair from his forehead. Crono's headband became damper still as he began to sweat profusely. She caught Butz's eyes, and she found herself looking deeply into them, and for a long moment neither one of them could look away.

"Something… something's going on, isn't it?" he said.

Terra nodded yes. "I… I think I have an idea of what's happened. What this is about."

"What is it?" asked Cecil, sitting forward anxiously. His calm demeanour was shaken, his movements and his speech less precise.

Terra's own palms were beginning to sweat. "I don't know exactly. But if I'm right, it would explain everything, right down to this fire."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but she still felt uneasy, more so than she had before. "I think," she said slowly, "that we've all been brought here from different… different places."

"I could have told you that," said Duran harshly. He continued to beat at the dirt with more and more force.

"Hey, let her talk!" said Butz.

"Why?" spat Duran, making Crono flinch. "So she can keep stating the obvious?"

"I said, let her talk!" Butz's features were contorted angrily, and he and Duran stared each other in the eye for several seconds, each waiting for the other to make the wrong move.

"Just stop it! Please!" yelled Crono, who was trembling severely in his corner of the cavern.

Cecil, who was visibly anxious but doing a better job of controlling his feelings than Crono, nodded in agreement. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Reluctantly, Duran and Butz sat back. Duran continued to punch the earth. Butz closed his eyes and took a few breaths. There was a long moment of silence as the group absorbed what had just happened. Terra's nerves were shot – unusually so. Each of the group seemed to be struggling to control himself. Crono was still trembling, and Cecil looked around himself several times as if expecting to see a monster or creature of some sort crawling from a crevice.

Duran was the first to break the silence. "I'm… sorry," he said to Terra. "I don't know what came over me." She nodded briefly at him.

"What were you just talking about?" asked Cecil. "What kind of places?"

"I don't know," said Terra. "None of us seem to have the same idea of what the world is like."

"Could we…" Crono hesitated. "Could we be from different timelines?"

Duran began to laugh. "This is getting more ridiculous by the minute."

"Don't be so hasty," said Butz.

"What, you really believe that tripe?"

Butz, visibly restraining himself, shook his head. "No, not exactly, but I think he might be on to something."

Cecil sat forward. "What do you mean? Different worlds, or dimensions, or something?"

"Precisely."

There was another silence. Terra was getting used to them by now, but this one was different. Part of her was grateful that Butz had articulated her thoughts. The other part was digging deeper into this theory with trepidation, hoping she and Butz were both delusional.

After a few minutes, Cecil broke the silence. "Well, if that's true, then it brings us to the most pressing question: why are we all here?"

"And where _is_here?" added Crono.

Duran sighed, shaking his head. "What's wrong with all of you? Do you have any idea how ludicrous you all sound? Different times, dimensions, worlds – it sounds like a child's fairy tale!"

"Well, do you have any other theories?" Butz shot back. "How do you propose to explain how none of us has heard of this Goddess of Mana you've been going on about, or Terra's Statues, or… or…"

"Or the fire," said Terra quietly.

Butz stopped, glancing at her. She was hugging her knees tightly, gazing into the product of her newly-regained magical prowess. She didn't want to believe it – she wasn't even certain yet whether she did – but the evidence seemed to add up. It was a frightening concept.

Butz cleared his throat sheepishly, and looked at the dirt before him. "Terra, tell us about your world. Maybe it'll help us understand what's going on."

"Yeah," said Crono, whose trembling had abated somewhat. "Tell us about these Statues."

"All right…" She gazed around the small cavern at each of the men with her. Crono leaned forward on his crossed legs, listening politely. Cecil brushed some of his hair from his face, gazing intently at her. Even Duran seemed somewhat curious, although he was doing his utmost to hide it.

And then she caught Butz's gaze within her own, and those deep, bright blue eyes swallowed her once again. She couldn't say why, but she felt safe within them. They held the same kindness and empathy that General Leo's had, the man who had helped her understand what it meant to love. It was comforting.

Relieved to place herself back on familiar soil, she sighed and began.


	2. Part II

* * *

**The Restoration: Part II**

* * *

"According to legends," Terra began, the small fire still burning before her, "the three stone Statues were once Goddesses, the ones that created our world. Allegedly, when they finished their work, they sealed themselves away and turned themselves to stone to watch over the world. Back then, humans and Espers lived together peacefully, but—"

"Espers?" Butz repeated. "There are Espers in my world as well."

"Are there? Would you…" She paused. "Would you happen to have known an Esper named Maduin?"

"Maduin… no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh…" She sat back, somewhat disappointed. "It's nothing, I was just curious."

"If I may ask," said Cecil, "what exactly is an Esper?"

"It's a magical being," said Butz. "I have companions in my world who could once summon an Esper to help us in battle."

Cecil clasped his hands. "I think I know what you're talking about. There are Summoners in my world who can perform the same feat with the Phantom Beasts of the underground."

"Yes, Summoners! Exactly!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt," said Crono, "but I want to hear the rest of Terra's story."

Cecil and Butz looked sheepish. "Yes, I'm sorry," said the latter. "Please continue."

Terra eyed Butz quizzically. "Espers… in my world, they were much more than monsters that could be summoned to do our bidding. A long time ago, Espers and humans lived in peace together, as I was saying, but then, a thousand years ago, there was the War of the Magi."

"The War of the Magi?" Duran repeated.

"Yes. Humans became jealous of the Espers' magic, and tried to steal their powers… tried to kill them. The Espers were forced to create a realm of their own and hide. After that, magic disappeared. Humans didn't even think of Espers or their powers for a long time, until the Empire came to power."

"What happened?" asked Crono. He looked like a child, leaning forward with his chin propped up on his hands, intently listening to the story.

Terra bowed her head, memories of her father surfacing once again. "The Emperor – his name was Gestahl – found the Secret Realm. He killed or captured dozens, maybe hundreds of Espers before they managed to create a barrier and throw the humans out. One of those Espers was…" She sighed deeply. "One of the captured Espers was Maduin. My… my father."

There was a general murmur of incredulity. Butz's eyes went wide. "You mean, you're an Esper?"

She shook her head. "No, my mother was human. She was—" Her words caught in her throat, and she paused a moment before she continued. "She was killed by Gestahl after the Empire was forced out of the Secret Realm. I was taken and raised by soldiers of the Empire… and then enslaved."

There were more murmurs. "Enslaved?" said Cecil. "Why?"

"Because of the half of me that was Esper. I was born with the ability to use magic, and Gestahl wanted that power."

"But you escaped?"

She nodded. "After I did, the Empire went on a hunt for Espers, and for magic. Gestahl and his second-in-command, Kefka, managed to break into the Secret Realm and find the Goddess Statues. They used the Goddesses' power to send the entire continent into the sky.

"We – myself and some of the other rebels who had been fighting the Empire – went up to the Floating Continent and tried to stop them, but before we could, Kefka killed Gestahl-" There were more murmurs. "-and then moved the Statues out of their alignment, causing a horrible chain reaction that rearranged the face of the planet and reduced it to ruin."

"How… awful…" said Butz quietly.

"Did Kefka survive?" asked Crono.

Terra shook her head. "Worse. He used the power of the Statues to rule what was left of the planet. He caused so much chaos and destruction… so much pain. I…" She hesitated. "I thought for the longest time that I'd never be able to fight again. But my friends came back for me, and together we fought him. We climbed his terrible tower, destroyed the Statues, and finally faced Kefka – and won.

"But without the Statues, magic began to disappear. The Espers vanished from the world, including my father… and I lost the part of me that was once Esper. That was two weeks ago. I haven't been able to use magic since… not until now."

"And that's why… the fire…" prompted Cecil.

Terra could do nothing but nod.

There was an oppressive silence. The story sank into the damp, enclosed air with the grace of a eulogy. It was clear as never before that Terra was from a different world than the rest. Even Duran seemed to grudgingly accept the truth.

And then Butz spoke. "I've had a thought."

The others looked at him curiously, and he continued. "These Goddess Statues… they sound as if they were very powerful. When they were destroyed…" He paused, collecting his thoughts, and then looked at Duran. "You were talking about a Goddess of Mana earlier, weren't you?"

He nodded. "The Mana Tree, yes."

"And you said she was killed?"

Duran sighed. "It's a long story."

Crono shrugged. "We're not going anywhere." Terra glanced at him curiously. He seemed eager for any distraction he could find.

But there were general murmurs of agreement, and he sighed. "All right, well, the Dragon Emperor…" He shook his head. "No, that's too far forward. I… suppose the best place to start is with my father. I come from a kingdom called Forcena. My father was a Knight of Gold to King Richard, although he was only a prince back then. When I was very young, my father and Prince Richard fought an evil man called the Dragon Emperor. During the struggle, my father wrestled the Dragon Emperor into a bottomless pit. Prince Richard thought it was the end of both of them.

"That was a long time ago, though. I learned how to use a sword and served King Richard as a part of Forcena's guard. Several months ago, I left Forcena in search of a wizard named Koren who had attacked the kingdom. I was obsessed with becoming stronger, so I went to ask the Priest of Light in Wendel – a holy city – for advice. And then I heard about the Sword of Mana—"

"The Sword of Mana?" Crono repeated.

"A very powerful sword that the Goddess herself crafted. The faerie I was traveling with told me it would help me become stronger. What I didn't know was that the Dragon Emperor had resurfaced and that he – along with a few other evil overlords – was also after the Sword. Before I knew it, I was on a quest to find each of the Mana Spirits, open the Gate to the Holyland, and get to the Sword of Mana before these other warlords did."

"The Holyland?" Terra said. "What's that?"

He looked at the ground in front of him contemplatively. "It's sort of hard to answer that. It's… it was the place where Mana came from. The Goddess lived there, the faeries lived there. It was… beautiful." He shook his head. "But now it barely exists. After we found the Sword of Mana, Koren – he was working for the Dragon Emperor – stole it from us. They…" He sighed. "This is too hard to explain. Let's just… there were eight Mana stones, powerful magical stones, that held the spirits of eight horrible Mana God-Beasts, and the Dragon Emperor's first act once he had the sword was to release them all."

Butz raised his eyebrows. "You fought them?"

"Yes, and we defeated them, but that only made the Dragon Emperor stronger. When we finally went to face him, after fighting our way past Koren and his other servant, the Dark… the Darkshine Knight, we… um…" He broke off and his head drooped into his hands.

After several moments, Crono glanced around at the others and then said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… it's just that whenever I think about it…" He sighed heavily and pulled his head up again, staring at a spot on the wall. "The Darkshine Knight… was actually my father, enslaved by the Dragon Emperor. And I had to… to kill him."

Terra put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, how awful…"

Duran nodded, bowing his head but regaining some of his composure. "And then, when we finally confronted the Dragon Emperor himself, he absorbed the power of the Mana Sword, went to the Mana Holyland and killed the Goddess. We defeated him, but it was already too late. Mana disappeared from the world… just like the Espers disappeared from Terra's."

The group bowed their own heads sombrely. After a moment, however, Butz looked up again. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About two weeks."

Butz rested his chin once again on his hands. "Interesting…"

"What?" asked Crono. "What is it?"

"Terra said she and her friends defeated Kefka two weeks ago. And…" He paused. "I've had a thought. Maybe the reason we're all here… is because these Goddesses – the Statues, and this Mana Tree – have been killed."

"And Lavos…" said Crono quietly.

The others looked at him curiously. "Lavos?" asked Cecil.

Crono glanced up, looking as if he'd forgotten the others were there. "Lavos… was a monster that lived for billions of years inside the Earth – in my world, at least. Lavos… it's difficult to explain, and my friend Lucca could probably do a better job, but the energy Lavos emanated from inside the planet created holes… gaps in the fabric of space and time. We called them Gates."

"Gates?"

"Portals to different timelines. Before we even knew about Lavos, Lucca came up with a way to manipulate the Gates and travel through them. That's how we ended up thirteen hundred years in the future and learned that, almost a thousand years from our present, Lavos emerged and laid waste to the planet."

"Wait," said Duran. "So, this Lavos was born in the planet, or something?"

Crono shook his head. "Lavos crash-landed on Earth billions of years ago – I saw it happen when we went back to that period using the Gates. Eventually we fought and killed Lavos, and after we did, the Gates all disappeared. Do you think that could have had something to do with all this?"

"It's possible," Butz agreed.

Cecil, however, looked at Terra. "When you were telling your story, you said that the humans lived together peacefully with Espers for a long time. When was this War of the Magi?"

"A thousand years ago," said Terra. "I don't know what happened, but according to the stories, the humans suddenly began to hunt the Espers for their powers."

"A thousand years… The Lunarians…"

"The what?" said Duran.

"The Lunarians were a race of aliens who lived on a planet very far away. When their world was struck by a series of horrible natural disasters, they came to Earth, created a second moon, and slept."

"Slept?" said Butz. "Why?"

"They were waiting for us," Cecil replied. "They wanted to wait until we could understand them, communicate with them. But the reason I mention this is because they fled their planet one thousand years ago."

Terra's eyes widened. "The War of the Magi…"

"Exactly."

"But, wait," said Crono. "What could these Lunarians have had to do with a war in her world?"

Cecil clasped his hands, resting his chin on them. "I think it may have been Zemus's doing."

"Zemus?"

"Zemus was one of the Lunarians who didn't want to sleep. He wanted to exterminate the humans and take the Earth as their own world. Before the other Lunarians could stop him, he created a structure called the Tower of Bab-il that would, with the power of the Crystals of our world, act as a portal to the second moon. If the Crystals were assembled in the tower, the Giant of Bab-il, which he built to destroy all life on Earth, would descend upon the planet.

"Before he could finish his work, the other Lunarians managed to force him to sleep, deep within the moon's core. But even as he slept, his evil influence spread to the Earth and he was able to control the minds of some of its citizens… my brother and my best friend included."

"So," said Terra, "you think his influence might have spread to the men who started the War of the Magi?"

"I think it's possible."

Butz shook his head. "I don't understand how that could have happened if Terra's world and yours were completely separate. Unless…" His eyes widened slightly. "Now _there's_ an interesting idea."

"What?" said Crono. "What is?"

"What if…" Butz said slowly, "our worlds weren't always divided? What if they've just been… separated?"

Yet another silence followed his idea. The group looked at one another, each wondering if such an idea could have been a reality.

Finally, Duran shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"It's possible," Butz insisted. "My world was once split in two to seal off the Void."

Terra narrowed her eyes. "What's the Void?"

"The Void… it's hard to explain. It's an enormous, dark expanse. It's so powerful that it can pull anything into it – people, cities… mountains."

"So I'm guessing your world went through some problems lately with this Void," Duran said. "Either that or you're the odd one out here."

If Butz noticed the dry sarcasm attached to the remark, he didn't acknowledge it. "Yes, you could say that. A long time ago, there was a dark wizard called Enuo who, legends say, originally created the Void. After he was defeated, the Crystals of our world were split in two to seal off the power of the Void. Allegedly, that act divided the world itself.

"Then, years and years later, another dark wizard called Exdeath – despite the best efforts of myself and my companions – successfully rejoined the two worlds and set the Void loose… controlled it. Over a year ago, we managed to defeat Exdeath, and everything that he had pulled into the Void was returned to the way it was."

"What happened to the Void?" said Crono.

"I don't know," Butz replied. "I don't even know if it still exists."

"What I don't get," said Duran, "is that if you're right and all our worlds were once together as one, then why did they split apart in the first place?"

"Oh, I think that's perfectly clear," said Butz. "Lavos."

"Lavos?" said Crono. "What do you mean?"

"When Lavos crashed into the planet all those years ago, I think the same energy that created these Gates you were talking about could have divided the world into different dimensions."

"And so… each of our worlds began in the same place – the same world Crono was speaking of – and then evolved in different directions after Lavos split them apart?"

"Precisely," said Butz. "And I think that the Mana Holyland and the Void must have existed back then as well, and when the world was divided, they remained connected to different dimensions. Duran's world, for example, was connected to the Mana Holyland… and if my hunch is right, I don't think Enuo, the dark wizard, was actually the one who created the Void. Maybe it was a part of the original world, and my world ended up linked to it."

"Look, as fascinating as all of this is," deadpanned Duran, "none of it explains how we got here or, for that matter, where we are."

_That is of little importance._

Terra jumped, startled badly by the ominous voice, as did the others. Duran and Crono jumped to their feet, the latter drawing his sword from its sheath. Butz and Cecil soon stood as well. "Who are you?" yelled Duran. "Why have you brought us here? Show yourself!"

"Wait!" said Terra, who finally got to her feet. "I know that voice!" She looked around the cavern, but there was nobody to see aside from the group she had been with for the last hour. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but there was no doubt in her mind to whom the voice belonged. Tentatively, she spoke. "Shadow? Is that you?"

There was a long silence, and for a moment she thought he wouldn't reply. But, sure enough, the voice filled their minds once more.

_It's been a while, Terra._

She sighed, overcome by her relief. "It _is _you, Shadow, thank goodness! I… we've been so worried! We thought you didn't make it out of Kefka's tower before—"

"I didn't."

The group spun around. Leaning against the rock wall behind them, Shadow stood seemingly enveloped in darkness. He wore black cloth garments. His face, even his eyes, were invisible beneath the garb that covered his head. A dagger and several shuriken were fastened at his belt.

"I never left that tower," he repeated. "I died willingly. I wanted to start over. I had thought that ending my old, worthless life would be the fastest way to begin a new one." He looked at his feet. "I was wrong."

"But…" Terra took a few steps toward him. "But you could have started over with us! We all cared about you! You could have begun a new life, turned over a new—"

"You know nothing of my past, young lady," Shadow said sharply. "I led a tortured, haunted life. It was a meaningless life. The little strength of will – of soul – that I'd once had was gone. The crimes I committed in life were… unforgivable. I thought I might find solace in the black abyss of death. But I have not. Death was not the black abyss I had imagined. And that, in essence, is why you are all here."

"Who are you?" said Cecil. "And what are you talking about? Why are we here?"

Shadow looked down once more, chuckling. "In death, it seems I have begun to form a conscience…" He looked Cecil in the eye. "You know that I am called Shadow. You need know little else. But as for why you are here, the answer is far more complicated, and time is very much of the essence. I need you all to listen well."

"Why?"

"Because the fate of everything you hold dear may well hang in the balance." He looked the group over appraisingly. "You have all fought bravely, and you have all faced danger and lived. But the challenge that now faces you – all of you – will be greater than any other, and it must be stopped now, before—"

"Before what?" Terra said, her features anxious, her heart racing.

Shadow looked her in the eye, his arms folded across his chest, and he spoke, his voice as deep and dark as it had ever been:

"Before it begins."

There was an uncomfortable silence as his words echoed into the darkness of the small cavern. The fire still crackled quietly, its light dancing across the walls between the shadows. The damp smell of the earth still invaded the air, but none of the group noticed. They looked at one another, each wondering what was going on but none daring to speak. Butz shifted uncomfortably. Crono sheathed his sword. Cecil ran a hand through his long hair. Duran adjusted his armour. Nobody said a word.

Even Terra felt less at ease than she had when she first saw her old comrade-in-arms. She had never been sure what to think of Shadow. Of all of the people she had fought with, Shadow had been the most silent, the most reclusive. He had kept to himself, rarely saying an unnecessary word. The challenge of which he spoke, whatever it was, was clearly of a magnitude such that Shadow deemed it necessary to speak at length about it, and that made Terra very, very nervous.

Finally, Duran spoke, his tone frustrated. "Would you mind telling us exactly what's going on?"

"You were all doing a fair job of doing so yourselves."

They looked at one another briefly. "You mean we were right?" said Butz. "There really are five worlds?"

"And they were originally one world?" added Crono.

Shadow nodded. "The five realms are returning to their original state."

"But I still don't understand," said Cecil. "Why is it that you've chosen to tell us, out of five worlds of people?"

"We thought that you would be appropriate representatives of the five worlds."

"We?" repeated Terra. "Then… you're not alone?"

"No, I am not." Shadow stood away from the rock wall of the cavern, taking a few steps toward the group. "I am only one of many concerned spirits from each of the five worlds that have banded together to deal with this crisis. We call ourselves the Coalition of the Spirit Realm."

"There are people from all of the five worlds with you?" said Butz. "Is… is Galuf with you?"

"And Tellah?" added Cecil. "Is he there?"

Shadow sighed. "Yes, the two of whom you inquire are assisting the Coalition, along with many more. But that isn't your concern at this moment." He paused, noting the look on Terra's face, and said, "General Leo is with us as well."

Terra sighed, feeling deeply relieved. The brave General had been one of the very few men she had ever known who had truly understood her. She guessed he'd had that effect on many people before he passed away. It was reassuring to know he was fighting for the cause… whatever the cause happened to be.

"However," Shadow continued, "I suggest you pay more attention to the crisis at hand. There is a great deal I need to tell you."

"I don't understand how it's a crisis," said Duran. "So the worlds fit back together. Why is that such a big deal? Wouldn't that be the way it should be?"

"Matters are far more complicated than that," Shadow replied. "There is an immensely powerful being behind everything that has come to pass since the day Lavos struck the Earth. He was a part of the world in its original state – or the First World, as we have come to call it – and he has been working to return things to the way they were. We unfortunately know very little about him, but we are referring to him as the Mastermind."

"So we were right?" said Crono. "It was Lavos that forced the worlds to break apart?"

"Precisely." He glanced at each of the group as he continued to speak, drumming the fingers of his left hand on his right arm. "However, I will tell you more about those events and the Mastermind in due time. The Coalition has been conducting research on the First World, and we feel it is important that you know its history.

"When the world was created, we believe that there were four Goddesses: the Goddess of Reason, the Goddess of Omen, the Goddess of Plague, and, of course, the Goddess of Mana." Duran nodded, and Shadow continued. "The Goddesses created all life on Earth and lived in what is now the Mana Holyland. They also created the Espers, the faeries, and the eight elemental Spirits, and lived peacefully with them.

"There was also another being whom, we believe, was originally responsible for the creation of magic before he passed it on to the Goddesses. He created the eight Mana Stones, originally known as the Pillars of Magic."

"The Mastermind," said Cecil.

"Very perceptive. Over the course of the evolution of the First World, two species achieved sentience. One of them was the humans. The other…" He paused, looking at Crono expectantly.

He hesitated for only a moment. "The Reptites?"

Shadow nodded. "The Reptites. It was originally the intention of the Goddesses to leave the two races alone. As they began to fight, however, it was the Mastermind that chose the Reptites as the ones to rule the Earth. He gave them the ability to use magic, and it soon became clear – as he had hoped – that the Reptites would emerge the victors."

"But Lavos fell on the Tyrano Lair," said Crono. "All the Reptites were wiped out."

"Exactly," said Shadow, nodding again. "The Mastermind's plans for the Reptites and for humanity were destroyed the day Lavos fell. But, as you already know, there were many other catastrophic repercussions. When the worlds were divided, so were the Goddesses, the Pillars of Magic, and likely the Mastermind himself. The Goddesses of Reason, Omen and Plague were thrown into one realm, where they eventually became Goddess, Doom and Poltergeist, the three Statues. The Goddesses' home, the Holyland, and the Goddess of Mana were cast into another."

"And the Mastermind?" said Butz.

"We do not yet know."

"What about the Crystals?" asked Cecil.

"Over the course of the catastrophe," replied Shadow, "five of the Pillars of Magic – the Mana Stones of Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Darkness – were fractured. Shards of each were sent flying into two worlds, where they became the Crystals of which you speak."

Butz frowned. "So, the Crystals of Fire, Earth, Air and Water are nothing but shards of these… Mana Stones?"

"And the Crystals of Darkness?" added Cecil.

Shadow nodded. "The essence contained within them was enough to sustain magical power in each of your worlds, and in two of the others, the Goddesses' presence allowed for the use of magic. The Goddess of Mana chose to share this gift with humanity. The Goddesses of Reason, Omen and Plague did not."

"What about my world?" asked Crono. "How can magic exist there?"

Shadow paused momentarily. "We aren't certain. We believe that the few surviving Reptites were still able to use magic after the crisis, and we know that the Mystics – including Spekkio, the one who taught you – are distantly descended from the Reptites. It's possible that the Mastermind gifted them their magical powers in the same way he imbued the Pillars with magical power."

"So… you mean the reason magic still exists in my world is because of the Mystics?"

Shadow nodded. "We believe so."

"And the Espers," said Terra. "If they were created before the world was divided, how can they exist in two different worlds at once?"

"Maybe some of them ended up in my world," said Butz, "and the others ended up in yours."

"And mine," added Cecil. "I believe the Phantom Beasts in my world are the same beings you're talking about."

"Actually," Shadow said, silencing them, "what really happened was much more interesting. True, there are Espers that only exist in one of the worlds – the Mist Dragon, for example, or your father, Terra." She nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "However, there are other Espers whose energies were physically divided in two when the world separated… three, in some cases."

"You mean there are Espers that exist in multiple worlds at once?" said Terra.

"Ramuh is one such example."

Terra looked to Butz and Cecil, and she was surprised to see them nodding their recognition of the name. "Ramuh…" she said quietly. "He helped me once, back when I barely even knew who I was…" Then she looked around herself once more, and it occurred to her that she had forgotten to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since she arrived. "Shadow, where exactly are we?"

He, too, glanced around, and then turned back to her. "This is a place halfway between the Mortal Realm and the Spirit Realm. The Coalition decided that this would be the safest place to bring you. We cannot be a part of the Mortal Realm for more than a few minutes, and the Spirit Realm is far too dangerous for the living. Even here there are harsh energies that toy with the inner workings of the mortal soul."

"In what way?"

Shadow shrugged. "Surely you noticed some difficulties earlier controlling your emotions. The consequences would be much worse if we weren't working to protect you."

Terra nodded, remembering how anxious she had felt, how quick Duran and Butz had been to anger, and how nervous Crono and Cecil had been. For a few moments, nobody spoke. Duran and Butz looked sheepish about their earlier outbursts. Shadow examined the rock wall, seemingly waiting for the next piece of the puzzle to surface.

It was Butz that provided it. "What about the Void? What part does it play in all of this?"

"Ah, yes." Shadow traced a crack in the wall with his finger as he spoke. "You were partially correct in your guesswork. After the Separation, your world was the one to which the Void became linked. But the Void was never a part of the First World."

"It wasn't?"

"No. The Void is yet another tear in the fabric of space-time for which Lavos was responsible – very beneficial for the Mastermind, at any rate. Without the presence of the Void, I doubt his plans would ever come to pass."

"What do you mean?" asked Crono. "If this Mastermind is powerful enough rebuild the world, why does he need the Void?"

Shadow brushed the dust from his fingertips. "It is not, in fact, within his power to rebuild the world. The force that is now merging the five worlds is none other than the Void itself. When the realms combine once more, the Void will disappear."

Cecil leaned against the cavern wall. "Then… I don't understand. Why is all of this happening now? If the Void had the power to bring the worlds back together, why didn't it happen back when the First World separated?"

"It would have, but there is one crucial element that you've forgotten."

"The Goddesses," said Terra.

"Yes," Shadow said, crossing his arms again. "When the First World was separated, with Lavos burrowed deep in the core of the planet, it was far too dangerous for the worlds to merge. The Goddesses used their power to hold back that of the Void, so that it would not complete its work."

"But that means… if the Goddesses are all killed…"

"The Void will not be held back any longer," said Shadow. "The Mastermind's plans will succeed."

Terra slumped against a wall. "The Goddess Statues… we destroyed them – we've been helping the Mastermind…"

"The Goddess of Mana, too… the Mastermind was behind it all…" said Duran. Then he looked up again, a suspicious look on his face. "Wait, I still don't understand why you're calling this a crisis. I think there's still something you haven't told us."

"You are correct." Shadow turned back to the group. "The Mastermind, ever since the Separation, has been obsessed with the prospect of returning the worlds to their original state. He has engineered the events that have come to pass ever since with the aim of bringing about what he calls 'The Restoration.'"

"The Restoration…" Terra remembered the voice she had heard before she had awaken in the cavern, speaking of a Restoration. She wondered for a moment if that voice could have been the Mastermind. Then she shook her head, dismissing the notion, and looked back to Shadow. "What exactly do you mean when you say 'Restoration'?"

"Exactly what the word implies," he said. "He intends to return the world to its exact state at the time of the Separation, when the Reptites were wiped out by the fall of Lavos."

Cecil's eyes narrowed in thought. "So, then, if this Mastermind successfully merges the five worlds…"

"Oh no…" said Terra as the truth dawned on her. "You mean he's going to start over, don't you?"

Shadow slowly nodded.

"Wait," said Duran, putting a palm to his forehead. "Are you saying he's going to turn us into these Reptiles, or whatever they are?"

"Ayla wouldn't like that…" Crono mused.

"No," Shadow said. "His plans are far worse than that. If he successfully brings the five worlds back together, he will then proceed to exterminate all life on Earth, and then re-create the First World, replacing humanity with Reptites – the species he believes to be the rightful rulers of the planet."

Once again, the room was silent. The truth sat heavily on the five representatives of the five different worlds. Terra clearly remembered the day her world turned to ruin. She remembered being aboard the airship, watching as the lands below were scorched by the fury of the Goddess Statues. Fire, thunder, earthquakes… it had looked like a brutal collage of natural disasters spreading like a cancer across mountains, fields, cities.

She remembered the airship, Blackjack, as it was torn in two by the nightmarish onslaught. She remembered finding herself on a desolate plain, with nothing visible on all sides but death and decay. She remembered stumbling wearily, aimlessly, until she saw the small village ahead of her.

And she remembered watching from too far away as the village, Mobliz, was nearly reduced to crumbling ashes under Kefka's Light of Judgement, leaving nobody alive but newly orphaned children.

And now she faced an evil worse than Kefka, a disaster that could destroy not only one village, but five worlds of people.

Butz finally looked up again. "How much time do we have?"

"We don't know," said Shadow. "We believe that the worlds will combine in sequence – that is to say, it will happen one at a time. As for when this will start, we do not yet know, nor are we aware of how much time will pass after the first merge before the second. What we do know is that without the Goddesses' presence, we will be hard pressed to stop the Void from drawing the worlds together."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the First World will be restored regardless of whether or not the Mastermind is stopped."

Crono gulped. "Is that bad?"

Shadow shrugged again. "Not necessarily. If the Mastermind's plans are foiled, though the adjustment will likely be difficult for the worlds' populations, humanity will at least be safe."

"We have to tell them," said Cecil, half to himself. "Baron, Mysidia, Fabul… they all need to know what's going on!"

"You are quite right; that should be your first priority." He looked appraisingly at Cecil. "That shouldn't be too much trouble for a king, I daresay."

Cecil nodded. The other four stared at him in amazement. "You're a king?" Crono said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Cecil shrugged. "It didn't seem overly important, but yes. I'm the king of Baron."

"And you, Crono," said Shadow. "According to some members of the Coalition, you have allies in different timelines as well as your own. It will be important to secure their support."

Crono nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I'd never hear the end of it if I left them out of this."

Shadow surveyed the rest of the group. "You should all do the same. The Coalition will do its best to hold the plans of the Mastermind at bay and find out as much as possible about him. You must inform those of your respective realms of the upcoming crisis, and attempt to uncover whatever secrets or information that you can."

Then he turned back to the wall. The fire was still burning, but it shone less brightly than before. The group was silent, some of them pondering their first steps upon returning to their worlds, and others imagining what kind of fate the Mastermind had in store for them should they fail to bring his plans to a halt.

"In a few moments," Shadow said quietly, "you'll wake up in your own realms. Do not waste time, as we have precious little of it. You will not see each other again – at least, not until the worlds begin to merge."

"Shadow, wait!" Terra stepped toward him. "Shadow… is there anything I should tell them? You know… for you?"

The dark man was silent for some time as he pondered the question. Finally, he said, "I left my life having said everything there was to say. I have few regrets left." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him fiddle with the ring on his left glove. "The best you can do for me is to tell them everything I have told you here."

He then turned and looked at her, watching as tears began to form in her eyes. "Do not worry," he said. "We will see each other again."

Terra wiped her eyes, backing away and standing resolutely amid her companions. She looked once again at all of them: Cecil, looking regal in armour and flowing cloak, but clearly nervous and preoccupied with the rough time that would surely follow; Duran, strong and steadfast but impenetrable as ever; Crono, the hilt of his sword enclosed in his sweaty palm.

And then she looked to Butz and saw in him the same nervousness and anxieties that swept across her own troubled mind. She saw in his expression the same doubt, the same guarded fear. And then his eyes found hers, and there they stayed. An unspoken message passed between them, and she found herself wondering whether she would ever lose herself in those deep blue eyes again… and hoping, perhaps, that she would never have to.

And then he was swallowed into nothingness along with the others and the cavern in which they stood as the darkness once again consumed her.


	3. Part III

* * *

**The Restoration: Part III  
**

* * *

Morning.

The determined sun rose slowly over the horizon. The first light of the day seeped across the decaying earth, inching its way toward the little village of Mobliz which slept, as it had done for more than a year, in forced tranquility, a mere shadow of the happiness it once held, back when the world was whole. As the sun rose higher, it was soon obscured by the dark, foreboding clouds that had since unfalteringly covered the equally dark sky.

Still, with some effort, its light broke through and seeped in through the windows of the now-empty homesteads and shops. The grass, which had once been lush and green, was now yellow and decaying; the earth beneath it had seemingly given up, battered by the Statues' wrath. A soft breeze scattered broken leaves into the otherwise calm water.

Behind an old, wooden door in the basement of one of the empty houses, several beds stood lit dimly by torchlight, occupied by several sleeping children. Only one was empty, though it had been neatly made in a manner uncharacteristic of a child's bed. The room was filled only with soft snores, punctured here and there by the sound of a child talking or moaning in his or her sleep.

Nearby, another door led to a private bedchamber. The torches inside were also lit, flickering dimly and sending shadows across the earthen walls. Embers glowed half-heartedly in the fireplace, the only lingering evidence of a bright fire that had been burning through the night. Up a few makeshift stairs, a wardrobe stood as if guarding the lone bed within the room, within which all that was visible was the head of long, green hair that was splayed across the pillow, and beneath that, a pair of sleeping eyes.

Terra's rhythmic breathing then stopped, and the eyes opened slowly, shining and green in the dim torchlight. They darted left and right, looking for the signs of familiarity that they had failed to find the previous time she had awoken. They found the wardrobe, the sconces on the walls that held the torches, the quiet embers in the stone fireplace. Fingers appeared at the top of her comforter, and they clutched it tightly, ensuring that it was real.

Then, after a few moments, the fingers relaxed, the eyes closed gently, and a sigh was heard from beneath the covers. It held relief and it held worry, both of which were reflected in the expression that then crossed her face. She sat up slowly, resting her forehead on her palm, trying to decide whether what she had just seen… heard… experienced… was real.

She remembered Shadow's words vividly, partly because in the time that she had known him – alive – he had rarely spoken at all. If the Coalition of which he had told them was real, she couldn't understand why he, of all people, had been chosen to deliver a message of this kind. Perhaps they had known she, at least, would understand his seriousness. Or perhaps it was for another reason that she couldn't fathom for herself.

But as she ran her hands through her hair, she found that there was no doubt in her mind: the Mastermind, the Coalition and the approaching danger of the Restoration were all quite real. The memory was as vivid as that of Kefka's tower.

She closed her eyes, remembering the mad dictator that had been known as Kefka Palazzo. The time that had passed since his defeat, though it had been a mere two weeks, felt as if it had been far longer. She remembered their narrow escape from the tower, and the brief but undeniable bliss of soaring through the clouds, experiencing true freedom for the first time.

She hadn't seen any of the others since, with the exception of Setzer, who delivered supplies to the village. Everyone else had been eager to return to their homes, or else make new homes for themselves. Edgar and Sabin were ruling Figaro side-by-side. Locke and Celes were engaged to be married and had settled in Rachel's old home in Kohlingen.

Terra herself had naturally returned to the children of Mobliz, for whom she had felt an intense longing ever since she had parted from them to do battle with Kefka. But it was strange being apart from her companions after all they had been through. For an entire year after the disaster that nearly destroyed the world, she had lived without them and moved on. But it was different then. She'd been so sure that they had died, so certain that she was the only one who could have survived, that she hadn't dwelled on thoughts of them the same way that she did now. Despite that, however, it had been a quiet, peaceful fortnight for her, and she delighted in the joy that she brought to the children, and that the children brought to her.

But now…

There was little else for it but to fight again, and she privately dreaded the coming weeks – perhaps months or years – that she would be away from Mobliz once more. But she had to face the fact that the responsibility was now hers. She was the only citizen of her ruined world that knew what was coming, and she would be hard pressed to sit in blissful ignorance of such a terrible crisis.

She closed her eyes, her hands folded in her lap, and for a moment she thought of Butz, those deep blue eyes seeping back into her consciousness. She wondered what he was doing now.

She sat there for a few moments in private thought before finally rising from her bed. She abandoned her nightgown and crossed to the wardrobe, selecting from it a pair of long, brown trousers and a white cotton blouse and dressing herself in them before tying her hair in its customary ponytail with a thin, white ribbon.

She pulled on a pair of brown leather boots as well, and then descended the few steps, walking over to examine the fireplace. She was about to build a new fire inside it but then stopped. She stared into the embers for a long time. They glowed a dull orange in response.

After a moment's more hesitation she closed her eyes, extending her palms toward the warm coals. She once again attempted the ancient ritual, the one she thought she'd never proceed with again after that day two weeks before. She plunged into the depths of her consciousness, calling upon the fire that she had summoned in the cavern, the place between the Spirit Realm and the realm of the living.

The fire did not come.

After a while, she opened her eyes and sighed. She wished she had thought to ask Shadow why her magic had responded in that place, that cavern, but in the back of her mind she suspected she knew the answer.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Terra, pulling herself out of her thoughts, glanced backward at it. "Come in," she said.

The door creaked open, and in walked Duane, one of the very few citizens of Mobliz that had survived with the children. He was young – not much younger than Terra herself – but very bright and very kind. He walked in that morning with dark circles under his eyes, the telltale sign of his recent entry into parenthood. Terra was privately grateful that she and the children weren't sharing living space with him, his wife Katarin and their two-week-old infant.

Despite herself, she couldn't hold back a slight chuckle as she looked at him. "So, I see the baby's still keeping you up."

Duane laughed, too. "Yeah, well… Katarin's better at this whole parenting thing than I am." He then looked past her to the fireplace. "Can't get the fire started?"

"What? Oh… no, I haven't tried yet."

He grinned. "We should get Elliot in here. He's even better at it than I am." The grin faded when Terra didn't turn around, and he stepped a little bit closer. "Terra? Are you all right?"

She glanced back. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine… just a little distracted, I guess."

"By what?"

She paused. "It's nothing. Has Setzer been around yet?"

He eyed her suspiciously for a few seconds, but then shrugged. "No, not yet. He should be around later this morning."

She nodded, relieved that she hadn't missed him, and then glanced at the timepiece on the mantle, which read six o'clock. She stood, twirling her hair absent-mindedly, and looked at Duane. "Do you two think you'd be all right on your own here for a little while?"

The suspicious look returned. "How long?"

"I really have no idea. Do you think you can manage?"

He crossed his arms. "Terra, what's going on? You're acting really strange. And why are you leaving again so soon?"

"It's…" She sighed, looking away and shifting uncomfortably. "I really don't know what to tell you, but it's very important that I leave as soon as possible. I'll explain everything when I come back, I promise—"

"Terra…" He cut her off and sighed as well. "Look, I won't ask what all this is about – far be it from me – but just please promise me you'll be careful. Katarin and I can get along, with Elliot's help, but the kids… they need you, Terra."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "I… I need them, too. And I promise you I'll come back."

He nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Katarin and the baby are asleep, but I'll say goodbye to them for you."

She smiled grimly. "Duane, thank you."

Just then, they heard footsteps thundering down the stairs in the little homestead above them, and seconds later a child appeared in the doorway to Terra's bedroom, looking very excited. "Setzer's here!" he said before running back up the stairs and outside. Terra and Duane watched him go, listening to the complaints of the children he had roused from their slumber.

Terra had to chuckle. "Since when is Elliot up this early?"

Duane shrugged. "He made me promise to get him out of bed at dawn. He's quite the responsible kid."

They followed his trail upwards and out of the house, and Terra shaded her eyes from the rising sun as they watched the Falcon descend upon the field not far from the outskirts of Mobliz. They watched as Elliot ran to greet the gambler, and Duane glanced at Terra. "Give Setzer my best," he said.

She nodded. "I will."

"And, Terra…" He put his hands in his pockets, toying with saying something more, but then he exhaled and looked back into her eyes. "Just… come back to us, would you?"

She smiled and nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. Presently he headed inside, and Terra turned around to watch as Elliot ran back with a large bag of supplies slung over his shoulders. He smiled at Terra as he ran by, and she smiled back, privately holding back the urge to hug him tightly before she left once again.

Then she turned back to the airship. She saw Setzer standing at the bottom of a long rope ladder that had been slung over the side. He waved at her, and she waved back, starting toward the large vessel, her hair tossed wildly about in the wind. She took another glance at the little home, feeling the same pain she always felt when she had to leave. _I'll come back_, she thought. _I promise I'll come back_.

As she walked toward the gambler, who waited patiently for her at the bottom of the rope ladder with a curious expression on his face, she gazed skyward. The sun had risen higher, but the clouds and the masses behind them were dark, ominous… tortured.

After all this was over… maybe, just maybe, they'd have blue skies again.

* * *

At that moment, in another of the five worlds, the early morning sun beamed gently down upon the small forests and calm grasslands that occupied the lands south of Castle Tycoon. It was a sweet, peaceful morning, the sky a gentle medley of yellows and oranges. Most of the sounds came from birds nesting in the trees, which rustled only lightly in the breeze wafting from the water.

The image was quite unlike that of Terra's world. What clouds there were in this clear, blue sky were white and fluffy, every so often passing across the sun and filtering the rays of light. The ground was neither dead nor dying, and the grass sprouting from it was green and lush to match the thick, strong trees of the forests. It was a scene that could best be described, possibly, as 'content.'

Unfortunately for Butz, he was far from contentment at the moment.

At the head of a small dust cloud churned up by the feet of his chocobo, he sped across the grassy fields toward the dizzyingly high towers of Tycoon, his face etched with worry. He paid little attention to where he was going; Boco knew which way to run. The emerald green of the grasslands sped by him unnoticed, as did the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the trees.

The man in black – Shadow – had him worried. Most of what he'd said had made sense, but there was a great deal that still eluded Butz, and he was now trying to understand the parts of the story that his brain had missed.

Who was this Mastermind? That was the question that plagued him the most. Who was the man – or woman, or… thing – behind the rearrangement of the five worlds? And how had the Coalition uncovered so much information about him while still unable to determine his identity? And the Mastermind… was he responsible for what Exdeath had done to his own world?

He sighed. He had already witnessed the restoration of one world. He wasn't sure he was ready to see it happen again on such a large scale.

He thought of the mysterious cavern, wondering what the others were doing. Alerting their respective worlds to the danger, he hoped. He wondered how many people would listen to such an absurd story.

He then thought of Terra, blinking once or twice as he remembered her. Slender, but not to the point of delicacy, and a startling head of long, green hair. He remembered as well the vibrant green colour of her eyes, her soft, pale skin. She had seemed too innocent to be dragged into disasters like this, but after she told her story… He was still impressed with everything she and her friends had managed to accomplish, even when her world was in such a state as she described.

He wondered what she was doing now. Perhaps finding her own allies, rallying them… warning them. He wondered if she remembered him. He wondered if… she thought of him.

He then shook his head vigorously. There were more important matters at hand.

He could see the castle looming in the distance. It was always a welcome sight to see, especially considering how rarely he, Lenna and Faris had been able to see each other lately. In one way, he was grateful for the opportunity to see them again. And Cara…

He instinctively closed his eyes as he thought of her. It disturbed him greatly, how close she had come to being swallowed up by the Void. He remembered how battered and weak she had been at the end of their final battle with Exdeath. He remembered his horror as Cara, lacking the strength to save herself from the energies of the Void, was pulled into the depths away from the others, away from the Hiryuu dragon that had rescued them from the Cleft of Dimension.

He still wasn't sure what it was that had brought her back that day. He and Lenna and Faris had thought for sure that they'd never see her again, and her safe return to the base of the Elder tree a full year later… it had been nothing short of a miracle.

Only a month had passed since then, though it felt as if it had been longer. After Cara emerged safely from the Void, Butz had left on another journey. He remembered how much he had missed his old life of adventure and discovery. After everything they'd been through there was admittedly very little he had yet to explore, but that didn't deter him. Even Boco had been excited at the prospect of a new adventure. It was pure luck that found them camping near Tycoon that night, unsure of where they would go next.

And now he found himself starving for that lack of purpose. Uncertainty seemed far easier than responsibility.

He looked skyward, watching as the sun continued to rise. He thought about the Coalition of which Shadow had spoken, wondering if Galuf really was out there, fighting for them… for them all. Then he nodded to himself. Of course he was. There was no doubt in Butz's mind.

He grinned. Maybe his father was, too.

Then the grin vanished. He was less than half an hour away from Castle Tycoon now. He'd already sent a letter to Bal to inform Cara, and another to Cid and Mid. He could only hope that their combined efforts would bring them closer to discovering the identity of this Mastermind… and to finding a way out of this crisis.

Only time would tell.

* * *

It was a cold morning. It was very early, so early that the kingdom of Baron was virtually silent, the fields surrounding it tranquil and soft. Very few were privileged to the sight of the castle and the nearby town so quiet and inconspicuous, still asleep. The horizon was broad and beautiful, the mountains standing tall and casting shadows across the broad grasslands.

From the battlements of Castle Baron, Cecil watched the scene in silent thought. Even he had rarely seen the kingdom – his kingdom – so quiet. It was almost surreal. Growing up in Baron, he'd become adjusted to the sight of people in a hurry, trying to get to who-knew-where to do who-knew-what.

From his vantage point, leaning on the ledge high above the castle's grand entrance, he could see broadly across the grassy fields and the ocean and horizon beyond. He watched the sun inch higher and higher into the sky, carefully approaching the clouds. He looked down again at his kingdom, watching as the citizens awakened from their night's slumber, ready to face another day. Another peaceful, normal day.

Or so they thought, at least. Cecil found himself wishing he, too, could share the tranquility of that blissful state of ignorance, but everywhere he looked he found something else that reminded him of the crisis the worlds were facing. Normal? He shook his head. He knew better. He knew that today marked the beginning of the Restoration. He knew that after today, his nights would become restless, his days unnerving.

And he was constantly plagued by the question: how could he possibly rule a kingdom without the certainty that his kingdom would exist the following day?

He knew he was young for a king. He knew that some of the kingdom doubted his ability to rule. He wasn't sure himself that he could live up to the old king's example. But he did know that he'd need more confidence in his own abilities before trying to instil that confidence in others, and with the business of the Restoration to deal with, he wasn't sure he could build up that confidence at all.

He shook his head again. His thoughts were taking him in circles.

His eyes hovered toward the airship Enterprise, sitting in its hangar near the castle. He had ordered the other ships decommissioned, the Red Wings abolished. With the end of Zemus' reign of corruption, nearly all of the conflict that had otherwise plagued their world had come to a halt, rendering Baron's air force unnecessary, much to Cecil's relief. He remembered his days as captain of the Red Wings and the horrible deeds associated with them. The new days of peace had greeted him warmly.

But the oncoming crisis worried him greatly. Despite his youth and his inexperience, very few knew his nation as well as he did. He could predict how events would unfold should they be given the chance. He knew that the onset of change – especially sudden, dramatic change – would be accompanied by the onset of fear, which would lead to anger.

And anger, following its natural course, would lead to strife.

Cecil didn't want to lead his nation into a war, especially against his old comrades-in-arms. It would be a losing battle and he knew it. And therefore he'd avoid conflict at any cost. But if word wasn't spread soon to the people of Fabul, Damcyan, Mysidia, and the rest of the world's nations before the worlds began to merge, they would naturally be unprepared – and vulnerable to acting out of fear.

He sighed. He didn't want to think badly of Yang, Edward, Edge or any of the others to whom he had become so closely attached during the battles they fought. But he knew as well as any man the inherent frailties of the human mind, how susceptible it was to unwelcome surprises. Even the most stable mind was fallible, any good monarch knew that.

And Kain… he bowed his head. Kain hadn't been seen since they had returned from the second moon after their battle with Zeromus. If Cecil knew him – and he suspected there was nobody else who knew him better – he'd have gone on a quest to redeem himself for the crimes he committed while under the evil Lunarian's control… to restore his lost honour as a Dragoon. But it was unlike him to disappear so completely without any word.

And of course, if the worlds were to merge and he couldn't find his way back… he could be lost forever.

No, Cecil decided, he was more resourceful than that. But still, he couldn't help but worry. This was all too much for him to handle. But then again, if he didn't, who would?

He heard the door creak open behind him. Tearing his gaze away from the sunrise, he turned to see who it was, and a smile crept across his face. Through the door strode his wife, Queen Rosa, dressed in her nightgowns and looking appropriately angelic in the morning light. Since her coronation she had been merciless with the appearance of her hair, abandoning her customary ponytail and locking every strand into a tight bun behind her head. Now, though, her golden locks were free to the wind, caressed by the morning and tossed about her, dancing across her shoulders.

"You didn't come to bed last night," she said, her voice melodious and calming.

Cecil's smile vanished, and after a moment he turned back to the sunrise. "I was working on my speech for this afternoon," he said.

"Ah, that's right. The delegates from Toroia are coming this afternoon, aren't they? But still…" She strode to his side, placing a slender hand upon his arm. He continued to stare out to the horizon. "Cecil, darling, you really should stop this nonsense. What good would it do you to finish the speech if you were to fall asleep while presenting it?"

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I guess I've just been…" He paused.

"Working yourself to death?"

He laughed briefly, looking down at his hands, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

She smiled affectionately. "Well, at least you've got that speech ready now."

Cecil grinned. "Actually, I still haven't finished it."

Rosa began to laugh. "Well, then, I stand corrected."

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something."

"I know you will, darling."

They stood together for a moment in silence. The clouds became a medley of different colours and then faded into a pale white as the sun rose higher. Cecil unconsciously raised a hand from the stone wall and ran it through his wife's hair. It felt soft and wispy to the touch. "You should go back to bed," he said. "It's very early."

She looked at him strangely. "You should speak for yourself, you stubborn oaf. I'm wide awake, and anyway, I'll be instructing the apprentice white mages later this morning. If either of us should go and sleep, it's you!"

But his expression remained unchanged. "I doubt I'd sleep very well if I did."

Rosa's curious expression disappeared, as did her smile. "Cecil?" She moved her hand to her husband's shoulder. "Cecil, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Oh, it's…" He hesitated. "It's nothing. Not to worry."

But she didn't move. "I know you. There's something bothering you, I can see it."

He sighed. "Yes, there is. But there's little need to worry you until we have the time to discuss it properly. I really must finish that speech, and you should prepare your lessons." Seeing the doubtful look on her face, he added, "don't worry. I'll be holding a meeting with the castle chiefs tonight, and I want you to be there. I'll explain everything then."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "All right," she finally said, "but I don't like it, Cecil. You sound just like you did the day you brought the Water Crystal back from Mysidia, the way you're talking now. No, no need to say anything," she added as Cecil started to speak. "I trust you. But I just… I hope you're all right."

"I'm fine," he said softly. "I promise, I'll explain everything. But I need you to do something for me before then."

"What?"

"I'll be asking the Toroian delegates to stay another day or two after we're finished this evening. After you've finished with the apprentices, I need you to send letters to Fabul, Eblana, Mysidia and Damcyan asking their leaders to come to Baron as well. Stress that it is a matter of great urgency."

She raised her eyebrows. "This really is serious, isn't it? Edge, Edward, Yang… you want them all to come here?"

"Tomorrow, if possible," Cecil replied, nodding.

"And what about Rydia? And the dwarves? Should I send word to the underground as well?"

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll be going there personally on the Enterprise after the meeting tonight."

Rosa leaned on the battlements, her eyes drifting toward the dormant airship, memories floating back into her mind. "It will be so nice to see them all again," she said. "After all the time we spent fighting together, it seems strange to be away from them for so long."

Cecil's eyes lingered on the rising sun. "Yes… world peace is boring sometimes, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Be careful what you wish for." She turned away, heading back toward the door, but glancing back briefly before she went through it. "Good luck with that speech," she said.

Cecil watched her go, smiling. He decided that he had been wrong. World peace, perhaps, wasn't so boring after all. But the smile presently disappeared, and he turned back to the rising sun and his kingdom plagued again by the same terrifying and oppressive thought: who knew how long it would be before there was peace again?

He sighed. It was going to be a long day… and the days to come would be even longer.

* * *

_Duran… Duran…!_

Was someone calling him? The voice sounded real enough, but it was muffled, and it sounded distant, very distant, and it echoed as if whoever was calling him was trying to reach him from very far away…

_Duran? Are you awake?_

The voice sounded closer, clearer, this time. His head was spinning. He attempted to open his eyes, but all he saw was a bleary mix of colours and shapes. He blinked twice, trying to clear his vision, but he could see scarcely more than a convoluted mix of browns and pinks.

"Sir Duran? Can you hear me?"

He felt his voice catch in his throat; it felt parched and scratchy. "Wh-where am I…?" he croaked out after a moment.

The blur above him turned away quickly. "Your Majesty! Duran's awake!"

Duran winced, bringing his hands to the sides of his head. His skull was pounding. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, and reopened them. As he did, the colours pulled apart and formed new colours, and the shapes became clearer. He discovered after a moment that he was lying in his own bed in his aunt's house and staring up at his friend Ronald, one of Forcena's sentries. "Ronald," he said quietly.

His friend nodded. "That's right. It's good to see you've come back to us. For a moment there you had us worried."

"What… what happened…?"

Ronald didn't have a chance to answer before the sound of footfalls echoed into the small room from the stairs. Seconds later, Duran's aunt Stella appeared at their summit, clad in her nightgown, and rushed over to Duran's bed. "Oh, Duran! Thank goodness! We've been so worried!"

"I'm fine," he assured her, and looked back to Ronald. "What happened? Why is His Majesty here?"

Stella and Ronald shared a concerned look. "I suppose he must have hit his head pretty hard," he said, and then turned back to Duran. "Don't you remember? You and I were on the night watch."

Duran thought for a moment. He did remember being on the night watch with Roland. Despite his promotion to a Knight of Gold, he didn't mind keeping the night watch every so often. "Yes, I remember that, but I don't remember anything afterward."

"You just sort of… passed out," Ronald said. "You fell and hit your head pretty hard against the wall. Lucky thing I caught you in time – you might've fallen right off the battlements."

"I…" Duran slowly moved to sit up, putting his right hand to his temple as his head throbbed with the movement. "How long have I been out?"

"All night," said Stella. "They brought you in here six hours ago. Everyone was very worried. King Richard was just informed this morning, but he's been here since he heard what happened."

"All night?" repeated Duran, frowning. He didn't think he could have been in the surreal cavern that long. But then, everything about the experience had been strange – he remembered the man in dark garb, the boy who claimed to have travelled through time… the girl who had used magic right before his eyes…

Then more footsteps echoed from the stairs, pulling Duran out of his trance as the noise made his head pound painfully once more. He couldn't help grinning, however, when he saw to whom the feet belonged. Seconds later, his younger sister leapt onto his bed a buried her tear-streaked face into his shoulder. "Wendy, what…?" was all he could utter before she began to shudder out words of her own.

"You scared me! You wouldn't wake up! Don't do that again!" she said before she began to sob into his neck.

He patted her back gently, not entirely sure of what to tell her. "It's all right," he finally said. "I'm perfectly fine."

She finally sat up, wiping her eyes. She hiccupped and grinned, sniffling. "Promise?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Promise."

"Well, Duran!" said another voice, and Duran looked up, startled, to see King Richard standing over his bed. He hadn't even noticed his ascent into the room. "Steadfast as ever, I see. I've always said Forcena's Knights of Gold are tougher than molebears."

Duran chuckled, as did the other occupants of the room. Duran found himself thankful that the old monarch had broken the tension. "I don't quite know what happened, sir," he said, "but I'm fine."

The king grinned through his thick moustache, putting a hand on Duran's shoulder. "Good to have you back with us."

Duran nodded. His grin disappeared as he glanced around the room at the others, and then he turned back to King Richard, lowering his voice a little. "Sir? I was wondering if I might have a word with you in private – there's something important I need to talk to you about."

King Richard's expression sobered. "Of course, Duran." He turned to the others. "If you three could excuse us for a few moments…"

Stella and Ronald shared a look, and both presently nodded. Wendy, however, clung tightly to her brother. "No! I want to stay with Duran!"

"Wendy…" Stella returned to the bedside, putting a hand on the little girl's arm. "Come now, His Majesty and Duran need to have an important talk, all right?"

She shook her head vehemently, her face still buried in Duran's chest. "I don't want to go!"

Duran sighed. "Wendy…"

"Now, now," said King Richard, kneeling and patting Wendy's back. "Duran will still be in one piece when I've finished speaking with him. All right?"

She sniffed, and then turned to look at the king. "Promise?"

He laughed. "Yes, I promise."

After a moment, Wendy reluctantly let go of Duran, hopping down from the bed onto the creaky boards of the floor and rejoining her aunt, who looked over to Duran and pursed her lips. "Don't you scare us like that again," she said before she and Wendy headed for the stairs and disappeared from view.

King Richard watched them go. "Such a devoted little girl… I've always admired your aunt, you know, ever since your mother passed away." He then turned back to the bed. "Now, what is this business you wanted to tell me about? I assume it has something to do with your sudden turn last night?"

Duran nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I… I think something terrible is happening to our world."

The king's frown deepened. "Do you, now? When did this occur to you?"

"Your Majesty, I don't think last night was a coincidence. When I passed out like that… I think I was taken from my body." He shook his head. "I know this is going to sound strange, but it's the honest-to-Goddess truth, I swear to you…"

"Duran," the king said, interrupting him and sitting gently at the foot of the bed. "All the things I've seen in this world in my years as king have made me much less of a sceptic than one might think. Please, tell me what you've seen."

"Right… well, all I remember is waking up in a place I didn't know, a cavern of some sort. There were four others with me. There were three men – one of them was a king – and a girl. I can't remember what their names were… but they were all from different worlds."

"Worlds…?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. From the looks of it, our world is only one of several that were ripped apart billions of years ago. There are four others besides this one, and when I was there, in that cavern, there was a man in black who told us that these worlds are beginning to merge."

King Richard stroked his moustache. "My goodness…"

"There's more," Duran continued. "Apparently, there's a very powerful being behind it all – this merging business, the Goddess of Mana, everything – and when the worlds have merged, this being intends to wipe out the human race."

The king stood again. "Dear me… so soon after our world returned to order, it must once again plunge into chaos…"

"Not just our world," said Duran. "Judging by what the others said, all of their worlds were having problems until recently. But, Your Majesty…" he paused. "The strange part is that none of them knew of the Goddess of Mana – in fact, there were apparently three other Goddesses in other realms – it's a long story. But none of them knew what Mana was… and the girl was able to use magic."

There was a long silence. "Magic…" King Richard finally said. "Magic continues to exist elsewhere, beyond our own world?"

Duran shook his head. "I don't know. She said that magic had disappeared from her world as well, so it might have been something about the cavern that allowed her to use it, but the other men seemed to believe that magic hadn't left any of their worlds…" He rubbed his temples.

"So, there are worlds that exist beyond Mana." The king pursed his lips. "This man in black… he didn't tell you anything else?"

"He explained everything," said Duran. "I… I just need time to remember."

King Richard nodded. "Then I shall wait. For now, what must be done?"

"We have to try and find out who's behind this." replied Duran. "This Mastermind, or whatever he is… if we can uncover his identity, we can get closer to stopping him. The worlds are still going to combine, but the man in black said at least we would be safe."

The king nodded again. There was another long moment of silence. Duran rubbed his head, leaning back and scouring his memories of the cavern. King Richard continued to stroke his moustache. Outside, the sun was beaming gently on the rest of the kingdom, its light streaming through the windows and creeping across the floorboards.

After another moment, King Richard began to chuckle softly. Duran looked up. "Your Majesty? What's so funny?"

He smiled. "Oh, it's just… I can't help but notice that you seem to get mixed up in everything, Duran. All that business with the Sword of Mana, the faerie, the Dragon Emperor – even when the Wizard of the Red Lotus attacked us, before all the troubles started." His eyes wrinkled kindly. "Your father would be very proud of you."

Duran smiled, too, but felt a lump in his throat; he hadn't yet told King Richard of his father's reign as the Darkshine Knight. After everything the two of them had been through all those years ago – back when King Richard was prince and his own father, Loki, had been a Knight of Gold – Duran found he couldn't bear to reveal the truth.

He looked across the room, to where his armour lay abandoned on the floor. Knight of Gold… there were so few honoured by such a title. Duran himself had only been a part of the prestigious ranks for two weeks. He knew King Richard was right, that his father would be proud of him. And if Loki was a part of the Coalition, perhaps they were even…

He smiled to himself. Perhaps they were even fighting the same battle right now.

The moment of silence passed, and the king's smile disappeared. "When you feel that you've recovered, gather the Knights of Gold and have them assemble in the barracks," he said, pulling Duran from his trance. "We shall have to send emissaries to the other kingdoms and alert them to the danger."

"If I may," said Duran, "I would much rather discuss the matter in person with representatives of the other kingdoms."

"Quite right," the king agreed. "Either way, we must begin our search for this tyrant. When you feel ready, gather the Knights and report to me."

"I will, Your Majesty," Duran said. Then he nearly smiled. There was a crisis facing the five worlds… the Restoration was only beginning… the human race would be going to hell in a hand-basket unless something could be done soon…

But at least it meant, for better or for worse, that he'd see Angela and Lise again.

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light and a whining hum as the engine of the Epoch slowed to a halt. As the seat slowly stopped vibrating beneath him, Crono opened his eyes, which immediately attempted to adjust to the sudden darkness and the thick mist. He remembered the old place, as if he had been here only yesterday, though it had in fact been much longer.

To his left, Marle rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through the latest tangles in her long hair. To his right, Lucca methodically cleaned her glasses and replaced them atop her nose, looking around curiously. "The End of Time?" she said. "What on Earth are we doing here?"

He shrugged. "I think this is something we should talk to Gaspar about. He probably knows something we don't. He's the Guru of Time, after all."

"Crono, I still think you've lost it," Marle said, wincing as the pulled apart another tangle. "Lavos ripping the world apart into different dimensions… an all-powerful being that wants to replace us with Reptites?" She shook her head. "All this time travel's gotten to your head."

"No," Crono said firmly. "It was real. I'm sure of it. I remember it all. Those three other men, and Terra… and Shadow… it _felt _real. It wasn't like any dream I've ever had." He shrugged again. "Besides, if time travel is possible, it makes sense that alternate dimensions are possible too."

"I guess…"

"I think this is all fascinating," said Lucca, cleaning her glasses again. "The sheer scientific principles behind it – just think about it! The amount of energy Lavos gave off when he crashed into our planet must have been extraordinary, not to mention the immense magnetic energy of this Void."

Marle laughed. "You always make things sound so much more interesting, Lucca."

"Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic."

Lucca adjusted her shirt. "Well, even so, you have to admit it's a pretty mind-boggling concept."

Marle brushed her bangs away from her face. "So is time travel… and _that_'s obviously real enough." She looked at Crono. "Well, come on. Let's ask him. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Together, the three of them dismounted from the Epoch and climbed the few stairs to the platform. The dim light from the lamp post cast shadows along the grey stone walls and the wrought-iron fence. Everything was the same as the last time Crono had seen it, right down to the scruffy, dirty old bricks that made up the platform. It was dingy, but it had a certain familiarity about it now.

Gaspar stood in his customary place underneath the solitary lamp post. He leaned heavily on his wooden staff, but unlike previous occasions on which they had come to see him, he was not asleep. They couldn't see his eyes through the shadow beneath the wide brim of his bowler, but he watched them intently as they approached. "My goodness," he said. "It's been some time since I've seen you kids, although time doesn't really have much meaning here. And speaking of which, I see your Wings of Time are still in working order."

Crono nodded, and Marle grinned. "It's nice to see you again, Gaspar."

He tipped his hat. "And you, milady. Now, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

Lucca and Marle both looked at Crono intently. He glanced at each of them in turn, and then spoke. "Er… we have some questions for you."

Gaspar chuckled. "I thought as much. People rarely come to see me just for the heck of it. I assume this has something to do with the inevitable merging of the five worlds…?"

Marle and Lucca raised their eyebrows, and Crono's mouth involuntarily dropped open. "How… how did you…?"

The Guru of Time stroked his moustache. "Things pass along the grapevine through here every so often… I'm lucky enough to catch a few rough details."

"So it's true then," said Lucca, "that the worlds are merging together…?"

"And that they actually exist?" added Marle.

Gaspar nodded. "So it would seem. But, erm… might I ask how the three of you came to be aware of all this?"

Again, Marle and Lucca looked expectantly at Crono. He put a hand to his chin. "It was a dream, sort of. During the night I was taken to a cavern somewhere… umm… I think he said it was between the realm of the living and the Spectral Realm…"

"The Spirit Realm," Gaspar said. "Pardon me for interrupting, but who, exactly, told you this?"

"It was a man named Shadow," he said. "There were five of us: me, three other men, and a girl named Terra. We were all from different worlds. We were exchanging stories, sort of, when Shadow came and told us what was going on."

"Interesting," said Gaspar. "Who is this Shadow?"

"Someone from Terra's world. From the sound of it, he was dead."

"Dead?" repeated Gaspar.

"Ew," said Marle.

"You didn't mention that part," said Lucca.

Crono nodded. "Yes, he was someone from Terra's world who died when… oh, it's a long story. But he said he was part of a Coalition or something, and that there were spirits from every world in it."

"Hmm…" said Gaspar contemplatively. "Belthasar would probably have allied himself with those spirits, if I know him… At any rate, it would seem that if you are to gain any sort of foothold in this struggle, you'll need to contact this Coalition."

"You're probably right," said Lucca. "Actually doing it is the complicated part."

"That it most certainly is. If I were you, I'd go and speak with Melchior. As I recall, before we were sent our separate ways, he was doing some research into the afterlife. He may well know a thing or two about the Spirit Realm."

"But we still need to warn the others," said Marle. "We might not have much time!"

"We'll split up," said Crono. "Lucca and I will go and see Melchior. You go and find the old crowd – Robo, Frog, Ayla…"

"What about Magus?" she said.

There was a moment of silence. "I don't know," said Lucca. "I wouldn't bet on him being much of a help… that is, if you could find him to begin with."

"Yeah…" Crono bowed his head. He wondered periodically about the shadowed, silver-haired magician. Even when he was fighting alongside him, Magus had seemed somewhat… strange.

He presently shook his head and looked up. "Right, then. Let's get moving." He turned to the old Guru. "Thank you, Gaspar."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I've barely done a thing lad. Go on, now. Best of luck."

They thanked him again, and soon he watched as they piled into the Epoch and blasted off into another era. The light soon faded, leaving him with the dim emanations from the lamp post and the company of little else but the bricks and the wrought-iron fence.

He gazed down at his feet. The poor young souls. He didn't want to think about the upcoming Restoration. He worried about what might happen to children such as Crono, facing such a tremendous foe. He worried about the whole human race, for that matter. But there was little he could do about it.

Behind him, the door to the other chamber creaked open, and he turned, hearing Spekkio's voice. "What did they want?"

Gaspar adjusted his hat. "Oh, they just had some questions about the Restoration. They've gone off now to find more answers."

The magical creature nodded. "I see. Did you help them?"

He paused for a moment. "Not as much as I'd have liked to, but yes, I did."

"Good." Spekkio turned and disappeared back into his little chamber, closing the door and leaving Gaspar, once again, alone in the relative darkness. The mist crept around the platform oppressively. He watched it for a few minutes before he leaned against the lamp post, feeling the polished top of his rosewood cane.

He sighed. To think he'd once considered Lavos to be the most serious of problems to face his world. Now, Lavos seemed an amateur up against a champion. Now, Lavos was only a small part of a much bigger picture.

And, Gaspar decided as he dozed off, he didn't like that picture very much.

* * *

Shadow stood alone in vast emptiness. It was dark… no, not just dark. It was black. Black with the haunted memories of those with a conflicted mortal past. The Black Expanse met him on all sides, surrounding him, consuming him, liberating him from his dark mind and his dark memories… or perhaps imprisoning him within them.

He looked at his feet, standing upon a seemingly invisible surface. This was what his life – and even his afterlife – had led to. This was the climax of all of his years. Serving the Coalition of the Spirit Realm in an effort to save humanity from the clutches of a tyrant invisible to even the most perceptive of spirits.

He thought it was all very bleak.

He heard a voice behind him. "Is it done?"

He nodded. "They know. They have already begun to inform the citizens of their own worlds. Leave me in peace."

"Where can you find peace in a place such as this?"

Shadow shook his head. "I find my peace where I look for it." He paused. "Do not ask me again to act as messenger. I am not suited to the task."

"Yes, you are. Granted, you are a quiet man, but that doesn't render you incapable of speech. People take you seriously."

He looked angrily over his shoulder. "Capability and willingness are two very different things, Galuf. A man in a position such as yours should know that."

Galuf took a few steps toward him. "You know, I may never understand you. Why you choose to spend all your time here remains a mystery to me."

"I enjoy my solitude." Shadow said pointedly. He turned to face the older man, and he narrowed his eyes, though he knew Galuf couldn't see them. "I have already pledged myself to the cause of the Coalition, and I did so willingly. Why must I continue to prove myself?"

Galuf hesitated. "This has never been about proving your worth, Shadow."

"Then what is it?" he shot back. "Do you think I am siding for the Mastermind? Spying on you for his cause?"

Galuf looked away. "There… has been some talk of that, yes. But I don't believe it for a second!" he added hurriedly as Shadow turned away. "The word of your friend Leo is more than enough for me, and for most of the Coalition. But there are those who are… well… wary of trusting those with a past as dark as yours would appear to be."

"Tellah," Shadow said.

Galuf sighed. "Largely, yes. But Leo is still standing by you, as am I." He laughed shortly. "We're not all enemies here."

Shadow was quiet for a long time. The oppressive silence of the Black Expanse closed in on the pair. Finally, he looked up and said, "I will act as messenger if I must."

Galuf put a hand on his shoulder. "The time will come when that stubborn fool realizes the error of his thinking, Shadow. We all have a common cause… he'll understand eventually."

"Perhaps. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone." Without another word, Shadow strode off into the depths of the Black Expanse, leaving Galuf standing alone behind him.

The older man watched him go and sighed. How on Earth could the Coalition present a strong front against the Mastermind if they couldn't even stem the old animosities amongst one another? And Tellah… how could a man so revered and wise be so stubborn? Galuf understood his point of view, of course, but it all seemed so petty and childish, no matter how many times he thought about it.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was. "Ah, Loki. Good to see you out of your old armour."

Duran's father nodded back. He was dressed now in the leather garments he'd worn underneath the guise of the Darkshine Knight. He was a handsome and well-built man. Like Duran, his hair was long and thick, flowing down to his shoulders. His eyes were a fierce blue and his chin was unshaven and rough.

"I could barely recognize myself in that awful suit," he said, "and I noticed the stigma that seems to go hand-in-hand with dark clothing." He looked pointedly after Shadow.

Galuf followed his gaze, sighing again. "Oh, I think there's more to it than that… but I still wish some of these spirits would come to their senses."

"You mean Tellah?"

Galuf pursed his lips. "Yes, but it's not just him."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I've been hearing all sorts of things since Shadow joined the Coalition. It's actually quite disturbing, and it's coming from people I hold in very high esteem – Cyrus, Eagle, all sorts of them." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Loki."

"Have you mentioned any of this to Gestahl?" Loki said. "Maybe he could put a stop to it."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Will you mention it to him?"

"Of course."

Galuf ran a hand through what was left of his hair. "Good. With any luck, we could stop this mutiny before it starts."

Loki laughed. "Mutiny? A little early to be talking like that, isn't it?"

Galuf smiled, despite himself. "Yes, I suppose… I'm sorry, did you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, yes," Loki replied. "Gestahl called a meeting not too long ago. Apparently there's something new he wants to talk about. And he also wants to hear from Shadow, see how his stint as messenger went. Anyway, it wouldn't look good for him to miss it, since… well…"

"Yes, yes…" Galuf turned again, watching the darkness into which Shadow had disappeared. "I'll try and find him, if that's possible in a place like this."

"You've got an hour until the meeting starts." He paused, and then put a hand on Galuf's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Galuf. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Another sigh, and he nodded. "Let's hope so."

Loki turned and vanished into the Black Expanse, and Galuf was once again alone with his thoughts. He looked at his feet, his head swimming. He'd been hoping that with Exdeath's defeat at the hands of Butz, Cara and the others, he'd finally be able to rest in peace. That, of course, hadn't happened. From his afterlife he'd already witnessed the junction of Butz's world with his own, and now the same thing was happening again, but this time on a much larger scale, and with much more at stake, and with a being at the helm that was far more powerful than Exdeath ever could have been…

And here they were, fighting amongst themselves like children.

He sighed once more. _This crisis may be drawing the worlds together_, he thought,_ but why must it tear us apart?_


	4. Part IV

* * *

**The Restoration: Part IV**

* * *

The Spirit Realm was quiet. Within it, among the myriad realms and dimensions in which the billions of spirits resided, the Black Expanse was etched among the others like a weed in a garden of blossoming flowers. It was through depths of this weed that Galuf purposefully strode, his hands clenched tightly and his face grim. It appeared almost as if he was walking in place, his strides carrying him to nothing but more darkness.

He hated the Black Expanse. He hated the oppressive darkness that even the brightest of light couldn't break. The darkness held only the clouded veil of uncertainty… the poison of doubt. Shadow, though, was seldom found to be anywhere else. A man with a soul as haunted and dark as his could find little comfort in a place that held anything other than what one brought to it. A very depressing thought… an even more depressing reality.

Still, Galuf had found no trace of the man, and the hour had passed since he had spoken with Loki, so he now headed hurriedly for the place known as the Altar of Conference, created specifically to house meetings of the Coalition of the Spirit Realm. He could only hope that someone else had found Shadow and informed him of the meeting, for his sake and that of the Coalition itself.

He soon spotted his destination: a large, dark wooden door, seemingly alone in the emptiness – certainly quite out of place. It led, Galuf knew, to the Altar of Conference and the meeting. Standing in front of it, looking around himself as if vaguely interested in his bleak surroundings, stood General Leo Cristophe. He waved to Galuf as he approached, smiling grimly.

"Good to see you, Galuf," he said, shaking the older man's hand.

"And you," Galuf replied. "The meeting hasn't started yet, has it?"

The general shook his head. "Not yet. I only just got here, myself. Stepped in for a few minutes, but I spent enough time in stuffy conference rooms when I was alive to last me an eternity."

Galuf nodded, glancing around himself. "You didn't happen to see Shadow when you were in there, did you?"

He shook his head. "No, but I didn't really look. Why?"

"Oh, I've been looking for him. I wanted to make sure he didn't miss the meeting."

"Yeah," said Leo. "That wouldn't look good."

Galuf nodded. "Do you know anything about this new information Gestahl's supposedly got for us?"

Leo shook his head again. "No. There's been the odd rumour here and there, but nothing concrete." He glanced toward the door. "We'd better go inside; he'll probably be starting soon."

Nodding in agreement, Galuf opened the door and, after first allowing the general to pass through, entered the Altar of Conference himself.

Most of the Coalition had already arrived. The familiar, somewhat small room was nearly full. The spirits chatted amongst themselves quietly, each seated around the large, six-sided table with the other representatives of his or her world. Around them, affixed to the walls, were detailed maps of each world.

Seated at the front of the room, occupying the side of the table reserved for the Coalition's founding members and leaders, three men sat in silence, watching and listening to the others. The first was ex-Emperor Gerald Gestahl. One of the few Coalition members who had been a part of the afterlife for as long as Galuf himself, Gestahl had been the first to discover the coming crisis. A reformed tyrant, he had been forced to watch as Kefka, the man who had once been his second-in-command, turned his world – appropriately known among the Coalition members as the World of Ruin – into the decaying horror it had now become. Upon his discovery of the Mastermind and his plans for humanity, he had begun the creation of the Coalition. He ruled with renewed compassion and vigour.

To his left sat a revered citizen of the World of Mana, King Joster of Rolante. In life he had lost his eyesight, but he was as wise as any man could be. He was the only one among the members of the Coalition with the ability to communicate directly with the Spirit Realm, and had thus earned a position of unparalleled respect, relaying any information he found. He had been the first to join Gestahl's cause.

To Gestahl's left, the Sage Tellah sat patiently, his eyes hidden behind his dark spectacles. As soon as he'd learned what was happening, he was quick to donate his skills to the cause. His years of wisdom nearly rivalled those of King Joster, but what respect he earned for his intelligence, he lost among others – including Galuf – for his stubbornness. As one of the most outspoken representatives of the World of the Moon, though, he had proved influential to several other Coalition members, who had adopted his negative attitude.

Galuf eyed him warily as he entered the room, and glanced over to the side of the table that hosted the representatives of the World of Ruin. He sighed with relief when he saw Shadow among them. Wiping another bead of sweat from his brow, he quickly rounded the table to his own side and joined his companions from the World of the Void, sitting next to Butz's father, Dorgan.

As he sat down, he leaned toward Dorgan. "What's this new information I've heard tell of?" he asked.

His friend shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think anybody knows."

Galuf chuckled to himself. "They really do like to keep us in suspense, don't they?"

"Tell me about it," said Kelgar, one seat over.

Galuf sighed and glanced around the table. He watched Cyrus for a few minutes, who chatted quietly with the other citizens of the World of Lavos. His frown deepened as the knight looked darkly over to where Shadow was sitting, and then muttered something to Toma. Over with the representatives of the World of Mana, Eagle made a similar motion, and then shot a dirty look in Galuf's direction before returning to his conversation.

Galuf pursed his lips. Now _he _was being pulled into it. He hoped they'd listen to Gestahl before things got out of hand.

Presently Gestahl stood and cleared his throat, and the mutterings quickly died down. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention, I shall call this meeting of the Coalition of the Spirit Realm to order." He waited for silence, which fell within seconds.

He cleared his throat again. "As some of you are no doubt aware by now, as of very early this morning, the living representatives of the Five Worlds – as chosen by this council – have been alerted to the danger of the Restoration. I turn the floor to Shadow, who will tell us more."

He sat down, and Shadow, seeming somewhat hesitant, stood. Galuf watched the faces of other members around the table; dark looks passed across those of Cyrus and Eagle, among others. There were some soft mutters, but Gestahl silenced them with a look.

"I have done what this Coalition has asked of me," Shadow began. "Each of the chosen representatives is now aware of the upcoming crisis, as well as the history of the First World. I have been informed that most of them have begun to relay this information to others in their worlds.

"In truth," he continued, "there wasn't much I needed to tell them concerning the Restoration. During their time together before I arrived, they had correctly guessed that they were from separate worlds, along with several important details concerning the cause of the crisis."

"Before you arrived?" repeated Gestahl. "Why weren't you already there?"

Shadow sighed. "I had intended to be, but along my way I was… delayed." He looked pointedly at Cyrus. "Or perhaps I should say interrogated."

There were more mutters. Galuf's forehead sank into his palm, and Gestahl shot the knight a reproachful look before he glanced back at Shadow. "Do continue."

Shadow nodded. "As I was saying, their prolonged time in the Conflux had some minor effects on their minds – irritability, nervousness – but they were negligible. However, I would advise against attempting this method of communication again, lest there be further damage."

"I agree," said King Joster. "It was a very dangerous procedure."

"Noted," said Gestahl, turning back to Shadow. "And our request regarding security…?"

Shadow paused. "I took care, as per the request of this council, to avoid revealing much information about the Coalition. However, I have named a few of our number. They know of myself, Galuf, Leo…" He glanced toward the ruling members. "…and Tellah."

There were more murmurs, louder this time, and Galuf cringed involuntarily. Sure enough, Tellah rose to his feet, his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Me? Of all the members of this council, you chose _my_ name to give them?"

"Yes, but—"

"How interesting," Tellah continued, interrupting him, "that he deemed it vitally important to name a ruling member of the Coalition – for all of them to be aware of my identity, despite the danger."

There were mutters of agreement around the table, and Shadow bristled. "It was necessary to gain their trust—"

"If I were you," Tellah shot back, more harshly this time, "I'd be less worried about gaining their trust and more worried about gaining ours! If this blunder of yours places me in danger, I swear to you—"

"They asked of you by name—"

"—you lying, filthy—"

"Tellah, that's enough!" Gestahl said angrily, rising to his feet.

"But, Gerald, really—"

"I said, _enough_!" He and Tellah glared at each other for several seconds. Silence fell upon the Coalition almost immediately. The sage presently sat down, however reluctantly, and Gestahl surveyed the group, his eyes narrow.

"This has gone far enough," he said quietly. "I will tolerate no more of this childish infighting. Whatever doubts you all may have concerning Shadow's loyalty to this Coalition, discard them now and be done with it. He is as much one of us as myself or Joster or…" He paused briefly. "Or Tellah. This foolishness will do nothing but hinder our struggle against the Mastermind."

"But, Lord Gestahl," Eagle said, standing up. "We're talking about an assassin, here, a man who has abandoned his comrades – his closest friends! – at the most dangerous of times. He cares for nothing but himself!"

"Eagle, sit down!" said Gestahl fiercely, and the younger man reluctantly took his seat. "Shadow is certainly not the only one among us that holds a difficult past. Would you suggest, Eagle, that I am not committed to the success of our goal? Would you suggest that Shadow is any less fit to be a part of the Coalition than I am?"

There were several moments of silence that followed. Eagle shifted uncomfortably, as did Cyrus. Tellah remained rigid and indignant. Galuf leaned forward, staring at the table before him and thinking.

Gestahl finally spoke again. "I… I feel nothing but remorse for my actions in life. But those of us who have a debt to pay to humanity needn't have our loyalty questioned in such a way. If you will trust me as your leader, then you must trust my judgment and allow Shadow to be among us as well."

Galuf looked around the room. Nearly everyone was making a gesture of agreement. Even Eagle and Cyrus looked appropriately sheepish for their actions. Leo and Banon patted Shadow on the back. On Galuf's side of the table, Gilgamesh, one of his former enemies, glanced about nervously, but was gratified to receive only encouraging smiles and nods from those around him. Tellah's daughter Anna looked beseechingly to her father, but received nothing in return but stony silence.

"Right," said Gestahl after a few moments. "Now that we've settled that matter, let us discuss our newest findings. We have discovered new information about the First World, and for the details, I turn the floor to Lord Joster." He sat down, and to his left, Joster stood, his blind eyes surveying the room carefully.

"You're all aware," he began, "of our hypothesis that the First World was home to four Goddesses: the Goddesses of Mana, Reason, Plague and Omen. But I have discovered, ladies and gentlemen of the Coalition, that we have been slightly mistaken in our thinking. Through my discussions with Lord Zeza of the World of the Void and my latest communications with the Spirit Realm, I have come to the conclusion that there were, in fact, _five _Goddesses."

Murmurs filled the room, and Galuf glanced toward Dorgan. "Five Goddesses? There was a Goddess in our world?"

Dorgan could only shrug in bewilderment, and presently turned to Zeza. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing like this," Zeza replied. "He asked Tycoon and I about our worlds as they were before they were rejoined. I wonder what he's come up with."

Gestahl cleared his throat again, and the murmurs died down. He then looked to Joster, who continued. "I have learned that the World of the Void has been home for many years to a certain forest named the Forest of Mua – known most reputably as the birthplace of Exdeath. Within this place was a tree named the Elder Tree, seemingly the source of all life in the forest. I have come to believe that this Elder tree is our fifth Goddess: the Goddess of Aura. And furthermore," he continued, "this Goddess is still alive."

More murmurs erupted around the table, louder this time. Gestahl stood once more, holding up his hand. "May we have quiet, please!" After several moments, the room settled down again, and he looked to Galuf's side of the table. "Gentlemen, can any of you confirm this?"

"I… well, yes, I confirm that the Elder Tree still lives," said Galuf, "but I had no idea whatsoever that it – she – was a Goddess."

Loki then stood. "A question, Lord Gestahl?" Gestahl nodded to him, and he continued. "If this fifth Goddess, this Goddess of Aura… if she still exists, how can we be sure that the Restoration is, in fact, beginning? I had understood that the Mastermind's plan could not be accomplished while any of the Goddesses were still alive, that they were holding back the power of the Void."

"Not necessarily."

The voice had come from the World of the Moon's side of the table. A tall man with long, silvery hair – a Lunarian named KluYa, Galuf remembered – stood gracefully, clasping his hands. "You might well be right, Loki. Perhaps the Goddess still holds back the power of the Void. But remember that the Void's power is centralized in that world. It is possible that her power alone will not, in the end, be enough to hold back the Restoration."

"True," said Loki, "but she must be doing something, or the worlds would have begun to merge already."

"Which means," said Gestahl, "our priority must be to watch over this Goddess and attempt to ensure that no harm comes to her."

Loki nodded, and then glanced toward Galuf's end of the table. "What exactly was it that split your world apart in the first place?"

Dorgan answered for him. "According to the legends of our world, the division happened when the Crystals – sorry, the Mana Stone shards – were split in two. As I recall, shortly after the dark wizard Enuo was defeated, the shards were separated so as to contain the power of the Void."

"We've actually been discussing that," said Joster. "We're aware of those legends, of course, but I believe that they are only partly true. It was the act of splitting the Crystals that formed the Cleft of Dimension, but the Cleft was originally far too small to effect any sort of noticeable change. It's quite likely that it expanded to accommodate the vast energy of the Void, and thus split your world in two. But I have yet to learn what it was that pushed the Void into it."

"I believe I might know," said KluYa. "When we Lunarians arrived at the Blue Planet, as you're all aware, we created a second moon upon which we could hibernate. Is it possible that the gravitational force of our moon conflicted with that of the Void, forcing it into this… Cleft of Dimension?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Gestahl. "But if that's so, then how was this Exdeath character able to counter it?"

"If I may…" The timid but deep voice had come from Gilgamesh. The warrior stood, looking reasonably nervous. "When Exdeath spoke of his plans, he often mentioned a powerful magic that was capable of altering the forces of nature. I never knew what he meant."

"Well, he couldn't have known about our moon," said KluYa.

"No, but he knew what he was doing. Even if he didn't know about your moon, he must have known about the conflicting gravitational forces at work."

He and Loki presently sat down, but KluYa remained standing. Gestahl looked at him curiously. "Do you have something else to add?"

The Lunarian crossed his arms. "I can't help but notice how many drastic effects our arrival seems to have had upon the five worlds. It would appear that we caused this War of the Magi that Sir Banon was speaking of, and now the division of the World of the Void… and, of course, Zemus' influence could have spread to the other worlds as well in ways that we haven't thought of…"

"What are you saying?" asked Galuf.

KluYa shook his head. "I just wonder if the Mastermind engineered our arrival – caused the natural disasters that forced us away from our home world… and did so knowing full well that we'd have no choice but to come to Earth."

There was a long moment of silence. "If that is true," said Gestahl quietly, "then it seems our Mastermind is much more powerful than we had previously thought."

Galuf said nothing, his mind racing. With everything he heard and with every guess the Coalition made, the worse their predicament seemed to become. And through it all, a single question kept nagging at the back of his mind: was there anything this Mastermind could not do?

* * *

The morning had blossomed into a beautiful, sunny afternoon in the World of Lavos. Just southwest of Medina village, Crono and Lucca stood waving at the Epoch as it blasted off into another era. The midday sun was shining brightly on them, and on Melchior's modest little home.

Lucca sighed. "I haven't been to see Melchior in ages."

"Yeah," said Crono. "Do you think he's around?"

"We won't know 'till we try."

They approached the little house. From the cavern nearby, Crono could hear the sound of rushing water. He remembered their trek through that cavern and shuddered involuntarily. Meanwhile, Lucca rapped on the old oak door.

"Come in," wafted Melchior's voice from within. "The door's always open."

Sharing a brief look, Crono and Lucca entered the small cottage. It hadn't changed much since they'd last visited. Melchior sat at his small dining table, reading a book. Age clearly hadn't treated the old Guru well. It didn't really seem as if it had been that long since Crono had seen him, but already he was looking thinner and his skin was much paler. He looked up as they approached, and his wrinkled old face twisted into a smile. "Ah, if it isn't the two young heroes. Do come in! Sit down."

"Hi, Melchior," said Lucca, and then looked at his face. "You're… looking well."

Melchior laughed. "Oh, no need to be so diplomatic, young lady. I look old – tends to happen with age." He stood with some difficulty, walking over to the small kitchen. "Would either of you like a cup of tea? I just finished making some."

Both nodded, pulling up chairs at the table as the Guru poured three small cups of tea, presently bringing them back to them and sitting down once more. "I do hope the Mystics didn't give you any trouble on the way here."

"The Mystics?" Lucca shook her head. "No, we weren't anywhere near Medina. Why?"

"Oh, they've been acting very… well, very strange lately. Much more hostile to human folk than usual. It's quite odd." He sipped from his cup and let out a contented sigh. "Ahh, that's better. Now, what brings you here this afternoon? More legendary swords in need of repair?"

"Actually," said Crono, "we wanted to talk to you about the afterlife. You know, ghosts and such… the Spirit Realm, maybe?"

Melchior laughed again. "Good Lord, what would I know about that? I'm not dead yet – although it mightn't be long now."

Crono and Lucca shared another look. "Well," said Lucca, "it's just that something else is happening to the world, and we were hoping you might be able to help us figure out who's behind it."

Melchior was still for a moment, the teacup poised at his lips. Then he lowered it, closing his eyes. "I see you've been speaking with Gaspar."

Lucca shot a sideways glance at Crono, who looked curiously at the Guru. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I keep in touch with him every so often. Don't ask how – you wouldn't understand anyway. But lately he's seemed a bit… how best to put it… well, odd."

"Odd?"

Melchior nodded. "Yes, another symptom of age, I suppose, but spending all those years in a place such as the End of Time would do things to one's mind. He really ought to leave that place, you know. That's what I told him when he brought up all this world-merging nonsense."

"Well, it's not just him," Crono said, and then proceeded to tell the story of how he was taken to the cavern, recounting every detail about Shadow, the First World and the Restoration that he could remember. "We went to ask Gaspar about it," he said as he finished, "and he told us you'd been doing research on the afterlife back before you were separated. We were hoping you could help us contact the Coalition."

"Hmm…" Melchior sipped again from his cup of tea. "Perhaps that old fool isn't going as senile as I thought he was…"

"So?" asked Lucca. "Can you help us?"

Melchior took another sip, and presently shook his head. "No, I don't believe I can. From the sound of it, you've had more contact with the spirits of the afterlife than I ever will. The scope of my research was, after all, very limited."

Lucca sighed. "Darn… I guess we'll have to try and find another way."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Each of the three drank their tea slowly. Crono racked his brains, trying to think of another way to contact the Spirit Realm. Lucca cleaned her glasses.

Then Melchior put his cup down. "But then again…"

Crono and Lucca looked up. "What?"

"I just had a thought. It occurred to me briefly when Gaspar was telling me about this Restoration, but I didn't put much thought into it. However, it just might work…"

"What?" asked Crono. "What might work?"

Melchior stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That Sun Stone you gave me… it has some extraordinary properties, I'm sure you already know that. The energy held within it is magnificent… the possibilities are nearly boundless. But the material itself isn't quite durable enough."

"Durable enough for what?" said Lucca.

Crono, meanwhile, glanced down to the sword at his belt. "You made my Rainbow sword with that sunstone, right?"

The Guru nodded. "Yes, I did. But I wonder…" He paused, taking a contemplative sip of his tea, and then looked up again. "May I see your sword for a moment?"

Crono drew the Rainbow sword and handed it to Melchior, who proceeded to examine it. "Yes," he muttered. "One of my finest pieces of work – rivals the Masamune itself, I say. But I wonder if…"

Lucca and Crono shared another glance, and finally Lucca said, "Melchior? What exactly are you thinking?"

Melchior looked up once again, adjusting his spectacles. "I still highly doubt that I can help you contact the Spirit Realm. However, I just may be able to help you establish communication with the other worlds."

Crono, who had been in the middle of a large sip of tea, began to cough profusely. Lucca's eyebrows shot up. "You really think that's possible?"

Melchior stood once more, holding the sword in one hand, and started toward the stairs, jerking his head to indicate that the two youths should go with him. They did so, following the old Guru to his basement. Melchior laid the sword down on the table, and then crossed to a shelf nearby, picking up a somewhat large object wrapped in cloth and placing it next to the blade.

"The compound with which I made your sword combined the unique properties of both this Sunstone-" He indicated the cloth-covered object on the table. "-and the Rainbow Shell you found. The Sunstone, despite its monumental energy, is not a durable enough material to effectively be transformed into a weapon – on its own, that is. Combined with the Rainbow Shell, however, the possibilities are endless.

"If I had known what I do now when I was forging it," he continued, "I believe I could have enhanced it further. It's far too late to modify your sword now, but the compound with which it was made could theoretically be capable of cutting through the very dimensional fabric that is keeping the worlds apart."

"You mean," said Lucca, "that sword could've been able to cut a hole through to the other worlds?"

"Precisely."

Crono and Lucca shared an excited glance. "So, you're going to make another sword?" asked Crono.

Melchior shook his head. "I think I can do better than that, assuming your Wings of Time still function as well as they used to. If I can work with the Sunstone and the Rainbow Shell again, I may be able to graft the material onto your Epoch."

"And we'd be able to use it to travel between the worlds?" Crono asked eagerly.

"With any luck."

"That's incredible!" Lucca said, adjusting her glasses. "When do we start?"

Melchior unwrapped the Sunstone. It soon filled the room with its light, reflecting gently off of the brilliant blade of the Rainbow sword and casting dazzling rays around the small room. "We can start immediately," Melchior said. "We can process the Sunstone here before we return to Guardia to work with the Rainbow Shell."

Crono leaned on the table. "Do you really think this'll work?"

"Only time will tell, my boy," Melchior said as he and Lucca began their work. "Only time will tell."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the World of Ruin, Edgar Roni Figaro stood at the top of his castle's highest tower, gazing out across the seemingly endless sands of the desert at the little village of Kohlingen. It was a warm day, but to Edgar it felt uncharacteristically cool. A breeze swept grains of sand across his boots, tossing them up into the air as his golden-blonde locks danced about his head.

Not too long ago he'd watched the Falcon land nearby, its brilliant white a stark contrast to the dull brown of its surroundings. This wasn't anything overtly unusual; Setzer's new career delivering goods and ferrying passengers had taken off, so to speak. Edgar grinned to himself as he thought about it. The idea of the Wandering Gambler doing an honest man's work for a living was almost too bizarre to be real.

But despite that, there wasn't really anything odd about seeing the familiar old ship landing near Kohlingen – at least, not until he saw not one, but two familiar figures dismounting from it. He was sure one of them had been Setzer, but the other bore an uncanny resemblance to Terra, which struck Edgar as very strange. She had been so eager to return to Mobliz and be with the children… her children. Why would she have left now?

After pondering the question for a few more moments, he sighed and shook his head. He had more important things to worry about at the moment.

He turned around and headed down the stairs, back into the castle's reception hall – elegant, if a little sandy here and there. Figaro was far busier than normal lately. There could be no doubt of that, with the Chancellor running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Edgar had to laugh, watching him carry on. He wasn't particularly surprised, though; preparations for the upcoming banquet were well underway. They'd have to send out the invitations soon.

As he strolled through the majestic throne room doors, he smiled at the thought of seeing everyone again. He and Sabin had been planning the banquet ever since Kefka's downfall. He remembered their hasty retreat from the tower… after they made it out, everyone had been so eager to return to their respective homes that nobody had given any thought to some sort of celebration. The Figaro brothers felt it was their duty to remedy that.

Edgar settled into his throne and sighed, looking around. Despite the busy overtone of the previous couple of weeks, Figaro castle hadn't changed much. The same old walls and tapestries, the same old desert. After everything that had happened, Edgar found that returning to a normal, uneventful life was very difficult. He'd forgotten how boring it was to be a king.

Then again, he thought, with Sabin ruling beside him, it would never be quite as boring as it once was.

As if on cue, the doors opened again and his twin brother strode through them, clad in his training outfit. _Speak of the devil,_ thought Edgar, standing. "Where have you been?" he said, noting the dark grease stains that decorated his muscular body.

Sabin brushed some dirt off his shoulder. "In the basement," he replied, "working on the submerge mechanism. I'm trying to fix it up so we don't bump into that underground castle every time we use it."

"And…? Any luck?"

Sabin shrugged. "Won't know till we try, but the Chancellor won't let me. Says there's too much to be done."

Edgar laughed. "He's probably right. We haven't even sent out the invitations yet."

"Oh, please," said Sabin, waving his hand dismissively. "The banquet's not for another couple of weeks. We can spare an hour or two to test the system."

"Just wait until after the banquet. If we don't, he'll never let us hear the end of it." Edgar descended the few stairs and approached his brother, but paused for a moment. "Oh, speaking of invitations, how are we going to send word to Gogo? He went back to his place on Triangle Island, didn't he?"

Sabin shook his head. "That's actually what I came up here to tell you: I saw him heading toward the castle when I came up for a breath of air. What do you think he wants?"

Edgar frowned. "With Gogo, who knows? Still…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Tell the guards to show him in here when he arrives – and maybe get him a glass of water or something."

Sabin laughed. "Good idea." He turned to leave, but then stopped. "Oh, by the way, I was thinking about going to check on our, uh… guest."

Edgar nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll come too, now that you mention it. Have you heard anything?"

"No," Sabin replied as they started walking, "but the matron's been watching him all afternoon, so who knows?"

Together they walked out of the throne room, back through the entrance hall and out into the warm air. They descended the stone steps, dodging passers-by along the way, and rounded the corner toward the castle's west chamber. Sabin crossed to the door that led to the servant's bedroom and quietly opened it, tentatively stepping inside as his brother followed. They greeted the matron, and then stared down upon the man that lay in the only occupied bed.

He was very tall and very thin, but he had well-developed muscles and toned, strong legs, especially for someone of his weight. His somewhat long blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow and his bangs lay forlornly atop his closed eyelids.

A grim look passed across Edgar's face as he recalled finding him out in the middle of the desert, face-first in the sand. He and Sabin had brought him to the castle and removed his armour – deep blue plate armour, visibly battle-worn and adorned with spikes and other such accessories, and a helmet that bore resemblance to the head of a dragon. He looked the same now as when they had first laid him in the bed three days previously, in a deep, impenetrable sleep.

Edgar glanced at the matron. "Has there been anything? Any sign of consciousness?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I've tried all the medicines I can think of, but nothing seems to work… I believe all we can do is wait until he awakens."

Edgar nodded. "As soon as he does, let me know."

"Of course, Edgar."

He smiled at her. She was one of the only people in the castle that called him by his first name. "Thank you," he said.

"You know," said Sabin, "I really can't wait to hear this guy's story."

"Neither can I. It's a wonder he's still alive," said Edgar. "I wonder where he's from. I've never seen armour like his before, except the boots… they remind me of that pair of Dragoon Boots we found in Vector."

"Whatever a 'dragoon' is," Sabin muttered.

There was a light knock on the door behind them, and the brothers turned to see one of the castle's guards peering into the room. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty," he said to Edgar, "but Sir Gogo is here, and he wishes to see you."

Edgar and Sabin shared a look. "That was quick," Sabin remarked.

"Very quick," Edgar agreed. Then he looked to the guard. "Thank you. Show him into the reception hall, I'll meet him there."

He then glanced at the matron. "I'll come back later tonight to check on him."

She nodded. "All right. Don't worry about a thing."

He thanked her and headed out of the servant's bedroom, steering himself in the direction of the reception hall as Sabin returned to the basement to continue his tinkering.

As Edgar strode back into the reception hall, he found his unexpected guest admiring the tapestries. He looked the same as he always had – shrouded in layer upon layer of robes and scarves – except that now he was leaning heavily on a wooden cane. Edgar wondered why, but had second thoughts about asking. Instead, he extended his hand toward his old comrade. "Gogo! Good to see you."

Gogo turned to the young king, shaking his outstretched hand. "Always a pleasure, Edgar."

Edgar smiled brightly. "So, what brings you all the way out here? I thought you'd have gone back to the island by now."

"I did," Gogo replied. "I really don't know why I came here, to be honest. I felt something… strange… compelling me to do so – something in my mind was telling me to return to Figaro, so here I am."

"I guess I shouldn't have asked," Edgar said. He pondered asking how he'd reached Figaro at all without Setzer's help, but thought better of it.

Gogo, meanwhile, looked around curiously. "May I ask what all the hustle and bustle is about?"

Edgar laughed. "That… well, that was supposed to be a surprise, but I suppose telling you won't hurt. But let's get out of this hall and go to my sitting room. You must be exhausted."

Gogo nodded respectfully, and Edgar led the way from the reception hall and out into the open air. He rounded the corner, heading once again toward the servant's bedroom but this time descending the stairs next to it, stepping out the door and onto the dunes. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, and then sighed. "Oh, for crying out loud…"

Four more figures trudged across the desert toward Figaro castle, and as they drew nearer, Edgar decided that his earlier hunch had been right. Terra led the way, followed by Setzer, Locke and Celes. Terra seemed to be in a hurry, and Setzer was picking up his strides as well. The latter two, however, looked very confused.

Gogo, still standing beside him, laughed. "So, Edgar, would this have anything to do with that surprise you were talking about?"

Edgar could only shrug, running a hand absent-mindedly through his hair. "Humph… from the looks of it, the joke's on me."

Somewhat worried but now curious, he began to walk out into the desert to meet the approaching group, with Gogo by his side.

* * *

The day had progressed busily in the World of the Moon. It was well into the evening by the time the conference with the Toroian delegates – featuring Cecil's well-prepared speech – drew to a close. So, by the time he was finished regurgitating everything he'd experienced in the cavern to the castle chiefs, there was very little daylight left.

Just around eight o'clock, the chiefs filed out of the small conference room, muttering to each other under their breath. The only exceptions were Cid, the engineering chief, and Rosa, both of whom looked with concern at their king. Cecil, for his part, sat slumped forward at the head of the long table, his forehead resting on his palms.

Finally, Cecil looked up, staring off into space, and sighed. "They think I'm crazy. You _all _think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Cid ran a hand through his thick beard. "Oh, I believe you, Cecil. Hell, after all we've been through, you could tell me the sky was green and I'd probably believe you. But none of them-" He jerked his thumb toward the door. "-were there fighting next to you."

There was an odd silence, and then both Cecil and Cid turned to Rosa, who sat staring at her hands. A moment passed before she noticed they were staring, and she shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted for a moment."

"You don't believe me either, do you?" Cecil said.

Rosa sighed in exasperation. "Oh, Cecil, of course I do. I trust you."

"I don't think anything's impossible anymore," said Cid, nodding in agreement.

Cecil sighed again. "All right, all right… I'm sorry."

"I'm just not sure how to make the rest of this kingdom listen," said Rosa. "Cid is right. We know you're telling the truth, but them…" She gestured helplessly. "I suppose you just haven't earned their trust yet."

"Hey, now," said Cid. "That may be true, but the chiefs know their place. They'll follow your orders."

"Not if they think their king is a lunatic," muttered Cecil.

But Rosa shook her head. "It's not the castle chiefs I'm worried about, Cid, it's the people! Their last king turned out to be an impostor – a monster! What are they going to think now?"

"One way or another, they'll start believing eventually," Cid replied. "Just wait till the rocks start falling and see."

"Oh, honestly, Cid…"

"He's right," said Cecil, lifting his head. "The people of this nation aren't going to believe any of this until they see it with their own eyes."

Rosa stared at him, dumbfounded. "So, you're suggesting we just sit here and wait for this catastrophe to happen?"

"Of course not. I'm saying there isn't much else we can do within our own nation. We can't force the people to believe us. The best thing we can do at this point is to spread the word to the other kingdoms – people who _do _trust me," he added somewhat bitterly.

"I don't see how that will prevent a widespread panic when this Restoration starts."

"Cecil's right," said Cid. "If the rulers keep their cool, so will their subjects. But we should probably set about letting them know—"

"We've already sent letters to the surface kingdoms," said Cecil. "With any luck, they'll be arriving tomorrow. And I'm leaving in a few minutes to go to the underground."

Rosa looked at him worriedly. "Cecil, it's already so late! Can't you leave in the morning?"

Cecil shook his head, standing. "No, it'll be morning by the time I get there, anyway. Just have this room ready when I come back so we can get right down to business… with the old crowd here, and all."

Rosa and Cid stood as well. "I'll come along for the ride," said the engineer. "You'll need a co-pilot. Falling asleep at the helm of an airship is a bad idea."

Cecil sighed as the trio started toward the door. "Cid—"

"No buts about it!" Cid interrupted. "First rule of airship safety: if you're gonna be traveling all night, take a co-pilot and drive in shifts." He then grinned. "Don't you worry your royal butt about me."

Cecil had to laugh. "Thank you, Cid."

They walked through the doors of the conference room, and Cecil looked around himself, smiling grimly as he gazed at the empty hallways. "Meeting adjourned," he said bleakly.

Rosa sighed. "Oh, Cecil… I can't stand to see you worry so much. Everything will turn out fine, just wait and see."

Cid laughed heartily. "Now, what kind of advice is that? You said it yourself: if he just sits around all day, nothing'll ever get done!" He grinned his toothy grin. "Come on, Yer Majesty. Enterprise awaits."

Cecil laughed, too, and then turned back to Rosa. "You're sure you can handle everything here until I come back?"

She rolled her eyes. "See what I mean? You worry too much." She then sidled over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Everything will be ready and waiting for you, and I'll be just fine. Please hurry."

He promised her that he would, and after watching her stride back toward the west tower, he and Cid started off toward the castle's east wing and the Enterprise.

* * *

Queen Lise of Rolante stood at the summit of her nation's highest mountain range in the World of Mana. It was a beautiful evening. The sunset looked magnificent as its deep orange light receded and the shadows crept slowly across the endless green of the lands beneath her, and ascended the mountains she called home.

She loved this place more than any other. From here, she could see things nobody else could see. She could look out upon the clouds, or look down upon the lands. She imagined that her father and mother would have come here quite often. For a child of the mountains such as herself, there was no greater joy. On a sunny day, she sometimes stood atop these cliffs and imagined that she could see everything.

Of course, now she knew better. At least, according to the letter she clutched in her hand.

It had arrived only thirty minutes previously, an urgent message from the kingdom of Forcena to the west. Forcena… it hadn't been so long since she had been there, but it felt like a distant memory. The letter itself was from Duran, and its contents spoke of a new threat, a danger far worse than the Dragon Emperor. Lise didn't want to imagine that.

She trembled, though the breeze was pleasant against her skin. She'd long ago become accustomed to the cool mountain air. The wind was a friend to her… an ally. When she stood out upon the mountains, she felt as if she were wrapped in a blanket of wind, comforting her, protecting her. Where was her wind now? Why did she feel so afraid?

The last time she'd felt this sort of deep dread was when she lost her young brother Elliott to the raiders from Navarre. Even her initial apprehension toward taking the throne of Rolante couldn't match this. And now, the contents of this one letter were sending chills through her very bones. She had no reason to doubt Duran…

And now, strangely, that was exactly what she found herself searching for.

But she had to face her own kingdom. Lise's faith in Duran was a minor issue compared to Rolante's faith in her. Granted, despite the brevity of her reign as queen, the populace treated her with admiration and respect, and it was clear they thought her capable of her rule. But faced with this… so soon after her coronation, to be faced with this…

She looked again at the letter in her hand, reading the last few lines to herself once more. "Come quickly to Forcena," she read aloud as she finished. From the sound of it, the leaders of all the great nations were asked to attend. This certainly proved the severity of the threat… and now, if she didn't attend, she ran the risk of being the queen of the only nation that ignored Forcena's plea. But the kingdom was so far away, and she'd been away from Rolante for so long…

She sighed. _Just keep a stiff upper lip_, she thought. _Go and find out._

There wasn't any harm in that, was there?

She felt her hair blown this way and that by the wind – her familiar, comforting wind – and reached back, tying it in place. She sighed, looking out at the horizon once again and wondering how long it would be before she could come back, and then turned toward the mountain path upon which she had ascended.

She had barely taken four steps, however, before the sounds of shifting stones and grunts of effort reached her ears, and she peered over the ledge. Then she let out an exasperated sigh. "Elliott, what are you doing up here?"

The young prince of Rolante stopped scrambling across up the rocks and looked up at her. "I just wanted to see where you went! You go off on your own all the time. I was curious!"

"It's dangerous up here!" she said, extending her hand toward him to help him up, and all the time resisting the urge to grin. "You need to be careful."

He pulled himself up the ledge and dusted himself off, crossing his arms defensively. "Hey, I made it up here, didn't I?"

She sighed, and finally resigned to her laughter. "All right, all right, you win." She looked back out to the horizon, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful up here?"

He looked up at her, smiling, and nodded. "Yeah, it's awesome! It's even better than the view from the tower. How'd you find out about this place?"

Lise stared absently into the clouds. "Remember those stories Father used to tell us? About the Father of the Winged Ones?"

Her brother nodded emphatically. "Yeah! I loved those stories!"

"Well, they were true."

His eyes widened, and he followed the horizon as if hoping to see for himself. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. We found him – sorry, _her _– up here, at the very summit of this mountain. And we even gave her a name: Flammie."

Elliott made a face. "Flammie? What a weird name. And since when is the Father of the Winged Ones a girl?"

Lise laughed. "It surprised me, too, believe me." She looked back to the letter in her hand, and the smile disappeared. "Come on, Elliott… we should get back to the castle. I have something important I need to do."

"Okay," her brother said, and began to lead the way back down the mountain path. Lise followed, still thinking. She'd have to leave for Palo tonight, and hopefully catch a late ship to be in Byzel by the following morning. From there, she'd have to follow the Golden Road to the Cleft of the Earth, and then Forcena was only a short jaunt away.

Elliott's footsteps echoed back from further down the path. She'd nearly forgotten he was there, he'd run off so fast. But he knew his way and he'd spent his life in the mountains just as she had. So, she resumed her thinking. She contemplated taking someone with her, perhaps Eliza or one of the other Amazoness generals. But she then decided no, things were busy enough around the castle already. She'd only be gone a few days, anyway.

Then she was pulled from her train of thought by her brother's panicked cry ahead of her. "Lise! Lise! Come quick!!"

Worried, she took off down the mountain pass, tripping over her feet or a few loose rocks once or twice but eventually rounding a corner and screeching to a halt. Her brother knelt by a crevice in the rock face; she hurried over and bent down herself to take a better look, and then gasped aloud at what she saw.

It was a girl. She looked a little older than Lise herself, but far worse for wear. Her bright pink hair was matted, tangled and very dirty. She had cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs, and a large bruise on her forehead. Judging by her clothes, despite the rips, tears and dirt that covered them, she was somewhat well off – perhaps from a royal family herself.

She looked to Elliott, her leadership instincts taking over. "Hurry back down the mountains and tell the first guards you see to come quickly and help me." Her brother nodded and ran off, and Lise crouched as far as she could into the crevice, waving a hand before unconscious girl's eyes. "Miss?" she said. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

There came no answer, and she sighed, unconsciously biting her lip. She certainly wasn't a citizen of Rolante, she knew that for sure – she'd never seen hair of this bright a colour before – but where_ did _she come from? And how did she get up here?

And why hadn't Lise noticed her on the way up?

She sat on her haunches, looking along the mountain path where Elliott had disappeared, but something else had occurred to her… if her hunch was right, this girl was the proof she needed that the crisis – Duran's crisis – was real.

Which was exactly what she was afraid of.

She began to pull the girl out from the rocky crevice, waiting for the castle guards and hoping they wouldn't be too late… but at the same time, she couldn't help wondering if she might get some answers.


	5. Part V

* * *

**The Restoration: Part V**

* * *

"_Lenna!!_"

Butz's cry echoed across the vast mountains surrounding Castle Tycoon. It reverberated down into the valley, among the little forests and the green grasslands. Nearby birds took flight, escaping the harsh noise. But there came no reply.

He stood upon the battlements of the Hiryuu tower, gazing out as far as the horizon in search of his companion, scouring the skyline desperately despite the quickly approaching darkness of the night. The Hiryuu dragon that had been resting quietly at his side was now airborne, circling high above and probing both land and sky, trying vainly to find the missing princess of Tycoon.

As Butz looked across the landscape, he spotted the tiny forms of Cara and Faris, who had gone out on foot to search for Lenna, each with a small contingent of Tycoon's guards. They'd been out there for half an hour, and still there had been no sign of her. It was almost as if she'd vanished into thin air.

Butz ran a hand through his hair. He'd only just finished explaining the crisis of the Restoration to his old comrades-in-arms. The four had had an urgent meeting, after which Cara decided to depart for Bal as quickly as possible to warn her subjects there. No sooner had they reached the Hiryuu tower, however, than a strong gust of wind – unnaturally strong, thought Butz – plucked Lenna from her feet and cast her into the air, where she promptly vanished from sight.

Butz was grim, and he found himself hoping they wouldn't find anything in the lands surrounding Tycoon. If Lenna had fallen as far as the ground, she would never have survived.

"_Lenna!!_" Butz called again, but he received no answer in return beyond the echo of his own voice. He sighed. They'd almost lost Lenna once before – she'd been abducted by Exdeath and returned to them possessed by a monster from the Cleft of Dimension. He didn't want to face losing her again.

He could only hope she was still alive.

He noticed the distant figures of Cara and Faris returning to the castle, and turned from the balcony, hurrying inside and descending the stairs until he found himself in the throne room. Faris and Cara were already striding briskly through the elegant double doors. He swiftly crossed the room to meet them.

"Well?" he said. "Did you find anything?"

Faris shook her head, casting her eyes downward. "Nothing. The guards are still out searching, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Even the Hiryuu hasn't spotted anything," said Cara, "and Hiryuu dragons have much keener senses than we do."

Butz crossed his arms, gazing at the floor, and Cara pursed her lips, thinking. There was a moment of contemplative silence, and Faris looked from one to the other, fidgeting. "Well, what are we going to do?" she asked them. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Of course not," said Butz. "But if we can't find her, it could mean—"

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Faris said, cutting him off. "I mean, if we can't find her, she could still be alive!"

Cara looked up. "What do you mean?"

"If all this Restoration business is true, maybe she's in another world somewhere!"

Butz began to pace slowly. "If that's true, I don't like it… it might mean that the worlds are already starting to merge, and we haven't even started to warn people yet. And even if Lenna is in another world, we have no way of getting to her or, for that matter, figuring out where she is. And for all we know, she could be in serious danger."

Cara sighed and started toward the staircase Butz had just descended, and he began to follow her. "Well, now it's even more important that I get back to Bal and begin warning people. Maybe if I can get the guards to—"

"Hey, wait!" said Faris. The two of them stopped, turning back toward her. "We can't just abandon Lenna! What if she turns up?"

Butz and Cara glanced back at each other. "She's right," said Butz. "Maybe we should stay here a little longer."

But Cara shook her head. "I'm worried about her too, but we can't afford to wait around!"

"I'm staying," said Faris firmly. "If there's any chance at all she'll show up…"

"All right," said Butz, turning back toward the staircase. "We'll split up. Cara, you head back to Bal and start spreading the word across to Surgate, Karnak, Mua – anyone who will listen. And Faris, you stay here just in case Lenna shows up. I…" He paused, pursing his lips as they reached the top of the Hiryuu tower.

As Cara called the dragon back to the balcony, he glanced at Faris. "I wonder if Guido might know more about what's going on."

Faris, who had been gazing at her feet, quickly looked up. "What? Oh… yeah, that's a good idea."

"There might actually be something in the Ancient Library that can help us," added Cara, mounting the Hiryuu and preparing to take flight. "But what about Cid and Mid? I'd go and find them, but I don't think the Hiryuu's up to it."

"I'll take the airship, then," said Butz. "Maybe if Cid, Mid and Guido put their heads together, they'll come up with something."

"It's worth a try. I'll head back to Bal and then meet you at the Ancient Library." She glanced back to Faris, concern etched across her features. "I'm sure she's all right," she said.

Faris silently nodded.

Butz waved as the Hiryuu took off, carrying Cara away from Tycoon and off into the distance. He watched her for a while, disappearing into the horizon. He then looked to the far-off river, and beyond that to the mountains which concealed the pirates' den. It'd take him a few hours to make it that far riding Boco, and then another day or so after he retrieved the airship to find Cid and Mid and then return to the Ancient Library.

He glanced at Faris, who was now staring off into the sky where she'd seen Lenna disappear. She fidgeted nervously, her arms crossed and her fingers drumming restlessly against them. The wind blew her hair across her face, but she didn't seem to care.

He cleared his throat and she glanced at him. "I'd better get going," he said.

She nodded, and then looked back to the sky. Butz pursed his lips. It bothered him to see Faris like this. She was always the tough one, the strong one. During their many battles with Exdeath, she'd always been bold enough to stand when the others were weak. Now… she just looked like a frightened child.

He'd only ever seen her like this a few times. He remembered the day they climbed North Mountain, when the bounty hunter Magisa shot Lenna with a poisoned arrow. He remembered watching in awe as Faris, even after the cliff face collapsed beneath her, climbed back up the steep precipice to rescue her sister.

And the way she looked now, staring into space as though she were swallowed up in her thoughts… it was the same look she adopted when Lenna was pulled into the Void.

He tentatively walked up to her. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure she's perfectly safe." When she said nothing, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "The minute I find anything, I'll let you know."

Faris was silent for a few moments. Then she sighed and nodded, gazing downward once again. She rested one hand atop Butz's, leaving it there a few seconds before she moved away from him and walked to the edge of the balcony. "Hurry," she said. "Looks like we don't have much time."

Understanding that she wanted to be left alone, Butz nodded and silently headed back inside and down the stairs. Minutes later, he and Boco sped away from the castle gates, heading for the pirates' hideout. But as the wind whipped through his hair, he looked skyward. _Lenna_, he thought, _wherever you are, please be okay.  
_

* * *

She couldn't see. Her head was spinning. The pounding in her temples was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It almost felt as if the world itself were spinning around her. She tried to open her eyes, but she had to shut them tight once more as her nausea worsened.

Where was she? She didn't know – she couldn't see. Questions kept flying through her mind, with few answers. _Who_ was she? She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? What happened to her? She tried as hard as she could, but it was in vain. She couldn't remember her name. She couldn't remember anything. Why was she here? And where _was _here?

Slowly, she tried once again to open her eyes. The scenery was blurry and it spun all around her, but the wave of dizziness passed, and she began to look around herself, trying to recognize where she was. She was in a bed, in a room with dark stone walls. There was a fire burning brightly in a small fireplace to her left, and a wooden chair next to the bed. There was nobody else with her.

She tested her arms and felt them respond. She carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position, trying in vain to ignore the pounding pain in her head. She brushed her mop of unruly hair away from her face, hoping to get a better look at her surroundings. Still, nothing was familiar. She wished she could remember who she was.

She then noticed something hanging from her neck, and lifted it with her right hand to the firelight. It was a pendant. She held it up to her eye. She felt as if she recognized this pendant, as if she knew it. She turned it over a few times in her hand. It was beautiful – it was made of gold, and it sported a large sapphire jewel on the front. On the back, into the pristine golden surface, words had been intricately engraved. She read them aloud. "Lenna… Charlotte… Tycoon…" Lenna… Her name was Lenna…

She heard a noise outside the closed door, and she twitched violently in fright, dropping the pendant, which then lost itself in the folds of her shirt. She listened carefully… footsteps, she thought, getting closer. Voices, too. Two of them. One belonged to an elderly man, but the other sounded much younger, a woman… perhaps a girl. She heard one pair of feet continue along what she guessed was a hallway, but the other stopped outside of the door, and Lenna saw the knob turn. She unconsciously clutched the blankets, trembling.

Presently, the door creaked open and a girl walked in. She was wearing a kind of green armour, designed very elegantly and which made her look taller, somehow. Her graceful, blonde hair flowed down her back in a long braid. She was lean but not too thin, and Lenna felt herself captivated by her eyes; gentle, but with a hidden… something. She couldn't place what.

"Oh," the girl said, somewhat surprised. "I didn't think you'd be awake already."

Lenna trembled violently as the girl approached the side of the bed. She sat down on the chair, looking kindly upon her. "Don't be afraid. My name is Lise, I'm the queen of Rolante."

For a long time, Lenna didn't say a word. Lise's voice was calming, but still, was there anything to fear? She couldn't know. How could she know?

She gulped and finally, in a shaky voice, spoke. "I'm… I'm Lenna." She looked around herself once again. "Where am I?" she asked.

"The guest chamber of my castle," Lise replied. "This is Rolante, a kingdom at the summit of a vast mountain range near Palo." She paused. "I found you in a small crevice up on the cliffs. Can you tell me how you came to be there? Where did you come from?"

Lenna put a hand to her forehead, trying vainly to make her mind stir, to remember anything – _anything. _Finally, she sighed and shook her head, a tear forming in her right eye. "I… can't remember anything."

Lise's face betrayed concern. "You… you mean, you have amnesia?"

Lenna nodded. "I can't remember anything besides my name…"

"I'm sorry," said Lise, bowing her head. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lenna shook her head. "I… I don't know. Do I live here? Is this my home?"

Lise sat back, pondering. "No… at least, I don't think so. I believe you're from somewhere very, very far away, but I don't know where. I was hoping you could tell me."

Lenna looked down, releasing the comforters from the death grip she'd subjected them to. "I'm sorry," she said.

The young queen shook her head. "Don't be. This isn't your fault at all. You're more than welcome to stay here, and we'll try and help you regain your memories. Then perhaps you can tell us more about who you are and where you come from."

Lenna looked at her again. "I… I want to hear more about this place. I want to try and remember something… anything."

Lise sat back. Something about Rolante… To her surprise, she found herself unsure of what to say. It reminded her of something her father, King Joster, had said to her a long time ago. "Think of a word," he'd said, "any word, and tell me what it is." When his daughter had taken a long time to come up with one to say, he'd laughed heartily. "The mind is a strange engine," he'd told her. "The simplest tasks can become harsh labours when we think about them too much."

After a moment, she began to chuckle.

Lenna narrowed her eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just something my father told me once," she replied, and then followed his advice, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Rolante… Rolante is known as the Wind Kingdom. The Mana Stone of Wind was once within these very mountains, not far from here."

Lenna's eyes were bright. "'Wind Kingdom…' I feel like I've heard that before."

"Have you?" Lise sat forward. "This sounds familiar?"

"Only the words 'Wind Kingdom,'" Lenna said. "Tell me more… please…"

Lise looked at her hands contemplatively. "All right. Um… These mountains were also the home of one of the eight Spirits – the Wind Spirit, Jinn."

"Spirits…?"

Lise nodded, encouraged. "Yes, there were eight Spirits. The Wind Spirit lived here and watched over the Mana Stone of Wind. That's why we're called the Wind Kingdom. But Jinn and the Mana Stone are gone now, they disappeared a few weeks ago… along with the power of Mana."

She then looked at Lenna again, noting the blank look on her face. "None of this sounds familiar, does it?"

Lenna shook her head. "I'm sorry. But it's very interesting."

Lise smiled. "I'm glad. Who knows? Maybe after a while you'll remember some of it. Or maybe something else." She sat back again, deep in thought.

Lenna looked at her hands uncomfortably. She felt her shirt for the lump that was the pendant, clutching it, the sole clue to her identity that she had. The sapphire jewel, the golden base and the chain… it looked so familiar, so why couldn't she remember anything about it?

Lise wasn't watching her. She stared at the fireplace, and at the entrancing, flickering flames dancing about within it. She hadn't counted on this. Ever since she brought Lenna back to the castle she'd been hoping that the strange girl's return to consciousness would lead to some answers. Now she was left just as empty-handed as she had been before, but now with one more person to worry about.

She was very careful, however, not to let her concern betray itself though her expression. She stared at the fire, her face neutral. She could see Lenna clutching at her shirt out of the corner of her eye, and for a moment she was vaguely interested, but it didn't really matter. She had more important things to be concerned with now. She had to get on that ship in Palo tonight, and she'd have to leave soon if she wanted to make it.

After another moment, she stood, and Lenna glanced up at her. "I'm sorry, Lenna, but I can't stay. I have urgent business to attend to overseas—"

"Wait!" said Lenna, looking up at the young queen fearfully. Perhaps it was her uncertainty… perhaps it was because Lise was the one person she knew in this strange place. Whatever it was, she didn't want to leave her side. "Please," she said, "don't leave me alone. I'm afraid…"

Lise looked down on her in bewilderment. "I'm sorry?"

"I…" Lenna cleared her throat. "I don't want to be alone."

A moment passed, and Lise sat down again. "Of course you won't be alone. You'll be well taken care of while I'm gone. A very good friend of mine will look after you, her name is Eliza. And I'll return in a day or two."

But Lenna shook her head vehemently. "No, please… Take me with you. I need… I don't know. I need to be with you. I… feel safe with you."

Lise was completely baffled; she'd have been touched by the gesture if she hadn't been in such a hurry. But she'd barely been speaking with the girl for two minutes, and already… This Lenna was acting in the manner of young child. The trip to Forcena was already complicated enough without having to bring her along.

But there was something about the look in Lenna's eyes that told her it would be difficult to say no, and when she thought about it she really didn't want to. She seemed uneasy; Lise wondered how she herself would feel if she didn't have the security of her memories – her identity – to rely on.

And perhaps if she saw more of the world, she might regain her memories faster.

She sighed. "All right, then, Lenna. I'll bring you with me to Forcena."

Lenna smiled, weak with relief, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you… so much…"

"It's all right," Lise said. "Come on, then. Can you walk?"

Pursing her lips, Lenna pushed back the covers, slowly bringing her legs to the side of the bed. She put some weight on them, testing her strength, and slowly ascended to her feet. Somewhat unstable but still upright, she looked at Lise and nodded. "I'll manage."

Lise watched her first few stumbling steps, and then crossed to her side, putting the girl's arm around her own shoulders. "Here," she said, "I'll help you. Climbing down the mountain may not be easy, but we'll be all right."

Lenna clutched the pendant again, and presently tucked it inside her shirt. Tears began to dribble from her eyes, and Lise noticed as she wiped them away. "What's wrong, Lenna?"

When she looked up, she was smiling. "I just… I can't tell you how grateful I am. You have no idea how it feels to be like… like this. And you've been so kind to me."

Lise chuckled. "There's no need to thank me, Lenna. You'll be safe with me. I'll help you gain back your memories, I promise. After all," she added, "what kind of queen would I be if I didn't help those who needed me?"

Together, they awkwardly headed out the door, preparing for the trek down the Path to the Heavens.

* * *

The next morning, in the World of the Moon, a small hovercraft sped swiftly across the shallow waters to the northeast of Baron. Despite its sizeable passenger capacity, it carried only one man within it. King Edward of the desert kingdom Damcyan rode the small vessel hurriedly toward Cecil's castle, a letter clutched tightly in his one free hand.

It had arrived early that very morning by carrier pigeon. Very little was written on it aside from an urgent summons to Baron for a meeting with King Cecil and Queen Rosa, along with the monarchs of the other kingdoms and emissaries from certain outlying villages – meaning Mysidia, Edward knew, and most likely the Land of Phantom Beasts.

Edward knew Cecil well, well enough to know that a letter such as this one meant business… serious business. He had resolved to keep collected about it until he knew more, but he was as always plagued by his innate curiosity and his inescapable fear, both of which were provoked by the vagueness of the letter. What was this meeting about? What kind of crisis was this world facing now?

He shook his head, focusing on the coastline ahead of him. He knew he'd find his answers soon enough. The little white feather in his cap flapped in the wind as he rounded the mountains, spotting Baron's towers in the distance. He was still a fair way from the enormous castle, but the familiar sight was comforting. In a situation fraught with uncertainty, he thought, the slightest touches of familiarity are often the most valuable.

Another thirty minutes of travel brought him to the eastern shore. It wouldn't be long before he arrived at the castle's front gates. He could pick out the little rooftops of the village ahead of him, with smoke drifting from a few of the chimneys. It was a very quaint sight, he thought. He narrowed his eyes, however, as he noticed the airship Enterprise was missing. Odd.

He slowed his vehicle to a stop a few paces from the castle gates. Hopping out and onto the cobblestone, he stood waiting as one of the guards approached him. "Good morning," he said, and then wondered if it was, in fact, still morning.

The guard saluted. "May I ask your name and your business within this kingdom?"

"King Edward of Damcyan," he replied, handing the guard the letter. "I'm here in response to Queen Rosa's message regarding an urgent meeting of the six kingdoms."

The guard bowed hastily. "Begging your pardon, Your Highness…"

Edward waved a hand, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, that's really not necessary."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The guard stood upright once more. "His Majesty King Cecil is away from the castle this morning, but I shall send a page to our queen informing her of your arrival. Your vehicle will be taken to the airship bay."

Edward nodded, watching as the guard hurried inside. He permitted himself a subtle roll of his eyes; the formalities and protocols attached to royalty were tiresome, and he didn't quite think himself suited to the title of "Your Highness."

Minutes later, the guard returned and hurried back to Edward's side. He started to bow once more, but Edward quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, please," he said, "you don't have to treat me so decadently. Call me Edward."

The guard blushed and shifted uncertainly. "Erm… I…" Then he cleared his throat, standing up straight once more. "Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but protocol is protocol. Her Majesty Queen Rosa awaits you."

Edward laughed. "All right, all right, then. Show me in—will you stop bowing, for heaven's sake!"

The guard sheepishly stood upright again and led Edward toward the castle gates. Baron was certainly majestic. Edward had only visited the nation once, for Cecil and Rosa's wedding and coronation scarcely a month previously. It had been very lavishly decorated then. Now, the great stone walls were nearly bare but for the banners that bore the kingdom's crest.

He sighed. It reminded him of what his own castle had once looked like, back before the Red Wings reduced it to wreckage. It had been just as illustrious, just as majestic, back when his father and mother had ruled the nation. Even after they passed away, Edward had done his best to maintain Damcyan's glory. And then he met Anna…

He shook his head. It all seemed so long ago. So much had happened since then.

The guard led him through the large double doors and into the throne room, and he was jerked back to reality as he saw Queen Rosa beaming at him from her seat. She stood as he approached, striding gracefully toward him, and he bowed deeply. He could barely hold back the derisive grin on his face as he spoke the same words he hated hearing so much. "It's an honour to see you again, Your Majesty."

Rosa laughed. "Edward, really, you must hate all that nonsense as much as I do."

He rose again, chuckling. "You're right, I do. You know, I was just giving one of your guards a bit of a lecture about that…"

She waved a hand. "You shouldn't bother; they're so stubborn about it."

"So I noticed." There was a moment of awkward silence, and he cleared his throat. "So, what's all this about?"

Rosa's expression sobered. "I really don't know what to tell you. I wasn't expecting anyone to arrive so soon. Cecil knows more about it than I do."

"Where is he? I noticed the Enterprise was missing."

Rosa led him back out of the throne room and toward the meeting room as she spoke. "He and Cid went to the underground to find Rydia and the dwarves. With any luck, they'll be back early this afternoon, although he seemed to think he'd return after everyone else had already arrived."

Edward nodded. "All right. So everyone will be here? Yang, Edge, Palom and Porom…?"

Rosa shrugged. "I would hope so, this is very important. The Mysidian elder will be here, although I really don't know whether he'll bring Palom and Porom. Either way, their ship should be here in a few hours, and perhaps the ones from Eblana and Fabul as well."

"And what about Kain?" Edward asked. "Has there been any word from him?"

Rosa looked down, shaking her head. "No, we haven't seen him since… well, since we fought Zeromus. I've been very worried about him."

"So has Cecil, I imagine."

She nodded. "He seems to think he knows what Kain's gone to do, but it still seems unlike him to be away for this long."

Edward's face was grim. He'd never really met Kain, but Cecil always spoke very highly of him, despite everything that had happened. Where would he have gone? What would he be doing? All Edward could do was wonder.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," said a voice behind them, and they jumped, startled. They turned to see a guard kneeling before them, and Edward laughed. "Are all of your castle's personnel so sneaky?"

"Not usually," Rosa said, her hand on her heart. Then she turned to the guard. "Right, then. Do you have a message for—oh, for goodness' sake, stand up."

The guard briefly looked up at her, and then to Edward, as if to reassure himself that it wasn't a trick. When Edward nodded, holding back another laugh as he did so, he stood smartly at attention. "Now," said Rosa, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The guard stood rigidly as he spoke. "I've been sent to inform you that the Mysidian elder has arrived in Baron via the Devil Road, and that he brought two young children with him."

Rosa and Edward shared a look. "So he _did_ bring Palom and Porom," Edward said, grinning.

"I didn't even consider that they might take the Devil Road," Rosa replied, turning back to the guard. "Show them into the entrance hall. I'll meet you there when I've brought Edward to his chamber."

"Oh, nonsense," said Edward. "I'll come and greet them with you."

Rosa smiled at him and began to retrace her steps to the entrance hall, but Edward paused a moment before following her, gazing around himself. It was so much like Damcyan had been once… maybe his kingdom would return to its former glory someday.

Maybe.

He then turned and strode along the hallway after Rosa, pushing his memories to the back of his mind.

* * *

It was midday in the World of Ruin. Figaro castle seemed a strange colour in the unrelenting sunlight, and the heat of the surrounding desert was as harsh as ever. Nearly a full day had passed since Terra and her entourage had arrived at the castle. She had immediately set about warning the group of the oncoming Restoration, and by the time she had finished telling her story and answering the questions her friends had for her, the sun had already begun to set.

They had thus resolved to stay in Figaro for the night and continue their discussion in the morning – with the exception of Setzer, who had left once again to collect the rest of the old crowd – and high noon found them sitting around the long, rectangular table in the castle library, surrounded by a morbidly oppressive and unbreakable silence.

Terra had expected that none of her old friends would believe the story, but to her surprise she hadn't heard a doubting word from any of them. Accordingly, though she still felt afraid, she also felt accomplished. She finally felt as if she were doing her part to fix the awful mess the worlds were in.

That, of course, did nothing to brighten the mood in the room. Everyone was noticeably subdued. Edgar's lips were pursed. Sabin stared at the table as if expecting it to suddenly come to life and walk out of the room. Locke and Celes clasped each other's hands tightly. They reminded Terra of herself when she first heard the news. The only person who wasn't acting any differently than usual was Gogo, who stood against the wall, as mysteriously silent as ever.

Mostly looking for a distraction from the tension in the air, Terra looked around herself at the ancient bookshelves that made up the library. The normally crowded room was now empty but for the group at the table, and the shelves stood in silence as if they were watching, listening. Terra found herself wondering if any of the ancient texts would hold any useful information about the Separation. Then she sighed, realizing how ludicrous the idea was. The Separation had happened long before any humans had been alive.

Hadn't it?

She shook her head, and then glanced at the clock on the wall. Setzer had been gone all night. She thought he'd have returned by now. She scratched her arm nervously, wondering if the others would react any differently to the news.

Edgar cleared his throat just then, making her jump, and everybody looked at him. "It seems to me," he said, "that we should be doing less thinking and more talking. For starters, what do we know about this Mastermind?"

Terra sighed, relieved that he'd broken the oppressive silence, and leaned forward. "Next to nothing. We know he was a part of the First World and that he created magic. That's about it."

"How does this Coalition know anything at all?" asked Locke.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think to ask. It might have something to do with this Spirit Realm he was talking about."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing," said Sabin. "We have to warn everyone!"

Celes rested her head on her hand. "I don't know. I don't think they'll believe us."

"We have to try!"

"Sabin's right," said Terra. "Shadow said that was our first priority. Even if people don't believe us right away…"

Edgar laughed shortly. "You can bet that when the worlds start merging, there'll suddenly be a lot more believers."

"Hang on," said Locke, "shouldn't we wait until Setzer gets back to discuss this?"

Just then, the door opened and Setzer's voice wafted in. "Don't you worry about me," he said, strolling into the room. He was followed by the rest of the old crowd: Cyan Garamonde, complete with his neatly trimmed moustache; Strago and Relm, their bickering put on hold for the moment; Gau, fresh from the Veldt; and Mog and Umaro, the latter making the floor tremble under his enormous feet.

Terra stood, as did Edgar. "Nice to see you all again, despite the circumstances," he said to the group, most of whom nodded in agreement, except for Umaro, who examined his fingers.

"Has everyone already been brought up to speed?" asked Terra.

"Yeah, mostly," said Setzer as he walked around the table to an empty chair. The rest of the group did the same. "I might have been a bit sketchy on some of the details, but I got all the important parts."

"I am still unsure as to whether I believe it all," said Cyan, sitting rigidly in his chair. "'Tis somewhat far-fetched."

Terra shook her head. "I didn't believe it either, at first. But the more I think about it, the more certain I am that what I saw was real. Besides, I trust Shadow, and I—"

"Shadow?!" chorused Strago, Relm, Cyan and Mog. Relm sat forward in her chair. "What does Shadow have to do with any of this?"

Terra glanced at Setzer, who looked at the table sheepishly. "I forgot to mention that part," he said.

She sighed. "When I was in that cavern… that place… it was Shadow that told us about the Restoration and explained everything. He's a part of something called the Coalition of the Spirit Realm… he said General Leo is there, too."

"Did he – I forgot to ask – did he tell you what happened?" said Locke. "Did he tell you why he… didn't make it?"

Terra nodded. "Yes, he… he said he did it willingly. He said he chose to die."

The shock of this news sent a collective tremor through the room. Cyan slumped back in his chair. "Shadow… why a man honourable as he should choose to throw his life away…"

The group bowed their heads. "He said he wanted to start over," said Terra. "He said his past haunted him too much to go on with his life."

There was a moment of commemorative silence. Each of the group remembered how bravely Shadow had fought beside them during the assault on Kefka's tower, and each of them vividly remembered their shock that he hadn't made it out alive.

Terra, for her part, had avoided saying too much about Shadow over the previous twenty-four hours. From the minute she'd first mentioned seeing him, they had been asking her questions about what happened to him, and she had found it difficult to answer them. Not one member of the group had guessed that he had been so unhappy in life… that his past was truly so haunted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Relm unconsciously fiddling with a ring on her finger.

Then she looked up. "Still, we can't let his sacrifice be in vain. He wanted us to help this world, and that's what we should do."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room – even Umaro nodded his giant, fur-covered head – and Gau sat forward, fidgeting. "Uwaoo… how… how we help?"

"We need to spread the word," Edgar said. "Every town, every village and every kingdom needs to know what's happening."

"How can we do that?" asked Relm, her head barely clearing the edge of the table. "We only have one airship."

Strago looked down on her chidingly. "Now, Relm, there are other ways to get from place to place…"

She rolled her eyes. "Right, Grandpa. How are we gonna get back to Thamasa without the Falcon? Swim?"

"She's got a point," Celes cut in, mostly to avoid an argument between the two. "We can only cover so much ground on foot, and we have no idea how much time we have left before the worlds start to merge."

Edgar sat back in his chair. "Well, we can get to Kohlingen, Jidoor, Zozo and Maranda on foot…"

Locke shuddered involuntarily. "Zozo… I was hoping I'd never have to set foot there again…"

"We can use the submerge mechanism to get to South Figaro," Sabin piped up, unable to mask a look of triumph. "As good a time as any to test it."

Edgar nodded, ignoring his brother's smugness. "That's true. So that leaves Tzen, Albrook, Nikeah, Mobliz—"

"I'll go to Mobliz," Terra said without hesitation. "If they'll listen to anyone, it'll be me."

"Right," said Edgar. "And then there's Thamasa, and we can't forget about Cid…"

"F-fatherrr…" said Gau. "Tell him, too?"

Sabin nodded. "Gau's right. And what about Duncan?"

"And the moogles!" Mog said, his squeaky voice prompting every head in the room to swivel in his direction. "The moogles have returned to Narshe, kupo! We should tell them too!"

There were audible expressions of surprise throughout the room. "Returned?" said Celes. "I thought they were all killed…?"

Mog shook his furry little head. "No they weren't, kupo! They just went into hiding."

"All right," said Edgar. "Anyone who isn't going to Kohlingen, Zozo, Jidoor, Maranda or South Figaro can go with Setzer to—Setzer?"

All eyes turned to the gambler, who studied the surface of the table silently. Edgar looked at him, and then several of the others, shrugging his shoulders, and then Setzer once more. "Um, Setzer? What's wrong?"

Setzer's head jerked up quickly. "Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong, but…" He paused. "I think there might be an easier way." A mischievous grin passed across his face. "Anyone remember the old Blackjack?"

"The Blackjack?" Terra repeated. "Your old airship?"

"It was destroyed when Kefka pushed the Statues out of balance," said Sabin. "Wasn't it?"

Setzer nodded. "Yes, it was." He paused for a moment, and then stood up and walked around the table, pausing next to Celes. "Do you remember when you found me in the café in Kohlingen?"

Celes looked at him oddly. "Yes, of course… you were drowning your sorrows about your lost airship, if I remember correctly."

"What I didn't tell you," Setzer continued, "was that I still had it."

There was a moment of stunned silence. The only one to speak was Cyan, who barely managed a single word. "How…?"

"Well, okay, the pieces of it. When it was ripped in half, one of the pieces landed just near Daryl's tomb, and the other one wasn't too far away. When I found them, I enlisted some help and brought them down into the tomb – it was the only place I could think of. And when you found me in the bar—"

"Drunk as a lord," added Celes.

"…well, yeah, but anyway, I'd already been trying to fix up the Blackjack for the better part of a year. And I'd almost done it, too. I just… well… hit a bit of a stumbling block and I… overreacted. And then you gave me that pep talk of yours, and I suddenly thought about using the Falcon, and I sort of forgot about the Blackjack."

"And where is it now? Can it still be fixed?" said Edgar.

"Of course," said Setzer, straightening up. "It's still in the hangar. I've been tinkering with it in my spare time over the last couple of weeks, and it's almost done – and now that you mention it, Edgar, I could use your help."

Edgar nodded. "Of course! About time we had some good news."

Terra could scarcely contain her excitement. If they really could get the Blackjack flying again, they could cover their ground in half the time, maybe less. Maybe they did have a chance, after all.

Her jubilation was short-lived, however, as seconds later the matron burst into the library, nearly out of breath. "Master Edgar!" she said, leaning on the wall for support. "The stranger's woken up, and he's causing all sorts of trouble!"

Edgar stood, as did most of the others. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"He won't listen to a word we say!"

Within seconds, Edgar was out of the room, followed closely by Sabin and Terra, leaving the rest of the group staring at the door and wondering what had just happened.

It wasn't long before Terra and the Figaro brothers could hear the commotion. Even as they crossed the main terrace they could hear the sounds of wood smashing against stone, and muffled voices. They hurried into the west wing; the bedroom door was already open, and the noise from all the hubbub resonated into the corridor. Edgar stepped tentatively inside, ducking quickly as an ink bottle sailed over his head. He looked in the direction from which it had flown to see the blonde-haired man, backed into a corner, swinging a broken table leg at the two guards who were trying to calm him down.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. "You're all liars!!"

He swung the table leg again, and one of the guards stumbled backward, tripping over an overturned chair, tumbling back and bumping into Terra as he did so. He twitched violently in surprise, and then hurriedly rose to his feet and turned to see who it was. "Oh, thank goodness!" he said as he saw Edgar. "Please, Your Majesty – he won't listen to us!"

There was a sudden stillness in the room. The blonde stranger, panting heavily, wielded the long stick of wood like a club, crouching behind the remains of the table he'd extracted it from. He looked darkly at the two guards, both of whom seemed entirely powerless before such panicked insanity. Edgar, Sabin and Terra stood near the door, eyeing the situation with concern.

Finally, Edgar saw fit to speak. "Sir… um, my name is Edgar, and I'm the king of Figaro—"

"What the hell is this 'Figaro' place you people keep talking about?" the man interrupted, snarling. "There's no such kingdom!"

Edgar remained calm, although he was now much more confused. "Yes, in fact, there is. You're in the middle of Figaro castle right now. We found you out in the desert, unconscious, and we brought you back here. Can you tell us who you are?"

"You're all liars!" the man repeated. "Tell me how to get to Baron!!"

_Baron?_ thought Terra. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't think why.

One of the guards turned to Edgar. "He's mentioned this 'Baron' place several times, Your Majesty. We can't figure it out. The closest match we can think of would be the Baren Falls, but I don't think that's what he means."

Edgar shook his head. "No… no, from the sound if it, he's talking about some sort of kingdom—"

"The mightiest kingdom in the world!" the man shouted. "The strongest of all the six kingdoms!!"

Sabin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it."

"_Liar!_" He delivered a strong kick to the table, nearly knocking one of the guards off his feet. "Tell me where you've brought me! When Cecil finds out what you've done, mark my words…"

Terra's eyes instantly went wide. _Cecil!_

"Wait!" she yelled, mostly to be heard over the blonde man. "I know what's going on!" She stepped tentatively forward. "I know this Cecil you're speaking of."

There was another silence. Edgar and Sabin, both of whom were utterly confused, looked on with interest. The blonde man wore a look of mixed surprise and triumph.

"I've met this Cecil of yours," Terra continued. "He's the king of this place called Baron you're talking about, isn't he?"

The man nodded. "Yes! Yes, exactly!"

"I'm… I'm afraid he can't reach us at the moment, nor can we reach him."

He scoffed. "I'm a Dragoon. I can go anywhere."

Terra sighed. "How can I explain this…? I'm afraid we're… erm…" She looked toward Edgar and Sabin, both of whom shrugged. She then turned back to the man, deciding to get it over with. "We're not in your world."

The blonde man was struck dumb. He looked incredulously from Terra to Edgar, to Sabin, to the guards, and back to Terra again. "You're… you're lying!"

Terra shook her head. "No, it's the truth, I promise you. My name is Terra. This is Edgar and his brother Sabin. We apparently owe you an explanation. We're not lying; we are who we say we are, and this is Figaro castle, as we've told you. Baron… Baron exists in your world, but not in ours."

"But you…" The man seemed lost for words. "You _met _Cecil! You said so yourself!"

"Yes, yes I did… but that's going to take some explaining as well. Just please calm down. What's your name?"

The man was silent for a long time before he spoke again. "My name is Kain."

Terra smiled reassuringly. "Good, we're getting somewhere."

Edgar ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go to my chambers," he said. "I could use a good, stiff drink."

Terra offered her hand to Kain, who hesitantly shook it, and the two followed Edgar and Sabin out of the room. But Terra was worried. If Kain was really from the same world as Cecil, and it people were already crossing between the worlds… what did that mean? What if the Restoration was closer than they thought?

What if there was no time left?


	6. Part VI

* * *

**The Restoration: Part VI**

* * *

Dark.

It was an unnatural place, one that sent shivers down the spine and struck fear into the hearts of even the boldest spirits that wandered the great, dark abyss of the dead. It was a realm that seemingly consisted of nothing but imagination and power. It was uncontrollable, unpredictable, a land where chaos laid under delicate hold by a single, fierce hand.

That hand belonged to the Mastermind.

He had shaped the lost realm – the Dark Realm, he called it – to match the desires of his twisted mind. There was only sky, a dark, swirling abyss of storm and thunder. There was a lashing wind, a vile howl that haunted the souls of those unfortunate enough to hear it. Within the chaotic mass of cloud and darkness there was but one earthly formation: a small island, hanging in the unnatural air, whose soil was black as night.

There were four dark figures standing on this island. The armour of the first was darker than the stormy skies above him; the hair of the second crept down his back like a dragon's tail; and the skin of the third was pale as chalk to match the feather entwined in his locks.

The fourth stood aloof from the others. He could scarcely be distinguished from the land beneath him, shrouded in a cloak darker than ebony, a living shadow born of the night. He stood at a precipice and watched the shifting storms around him. He was content, though no soul could have gleaned such knowledge from the sight of his motionless form. Beneath the darkness of his cloak, nothing could be seen.

"They've begun searching for me," he said, his voice little more than a chilling whisper emanating from the bowels of his cloak. "They've been warned by the Coalition. Not altogether unexpected, but..." A single, sinister chuckle escaped his lips.

His gloved hand rose, reaching out to the chaos before him. His fingers pinched the air, bending the very fabric of the Dark Realm to his whim. Before him, the clouds began to swirl, sweeping together in a whirl of darkness, penetrated every now and then by sharp bolts of lightning, etching patterns across the gloom.

An image began to appear, faint at first but steadily clearer with each passing second. The dark man watched as Cecil's likeness emerged, seated at a table with many others and engaged in serious discussion. "They have begun to reunite," he muttered in the same evil whisper. "I remember this one… so noble and brave, such bold courage. But he cannot hope to match my power. None of them can."

He flicked his wrist, and the image within the cloudy vortex began to shift. It was soon replaced by one of Butz at the helm of the airship, soaring through the clouds to a land far in the distance. "I see loss in this one… I sense fear. He thinks of someone else, he fears for her. But there remains a strong spirit within him." He chuckled evilly. "No matter. His spirit can be crushed as easily as the rest."

Another flick of his wrist. This time, Duran wafted into view, gazing off into the sky. The dark figure chuckled again. "This one is interesting… infallible loyalty. A thirst for vengeance. And… anger. Anger that is quick to rise. Such is the recipe for a swift downfall."

He flicked his wrist once again. "Hmm… interesting," he said quietly as Terra, Edgar and Sabin winked into view, speaking with the man named Kain. He studied the scene for several moments. "There is one among these pitiful humans that does not belong. But soon it will not matter… soon the worlds will no longer be apart. Soon, the world will be as I have always dreamt it – as I have always remembered it."

He gazed into the clouds for another few moments before finally closing his outstretched hand. The swirling mass vanished in an instant, and the image along with it. "To every end, there is a beginning," he whispered, "for without beginnings, nothing could exist… The worlds shall return from whence they have come… The Restoration will consume all…"

A sudden silence, save for the howling wind. If it had been possible to see through the infinite darkness beneath the ebony cloak, one might have seen a look of subtle amusement.

"They have a name for me," he said. "They call me… Mastermind…"

He began to laugh.

The very air of the chaotic realm seemed to ripple in reply to his mirth, the peals of thunder and howling wind growing in intensity. The noise was deafening, the light blinding. The three other figures behind him glanced nervously around themselves.

The Mastermind turned his back on the precipice, his cloak sweeping majestically around him, offering a brief silhouette of his shrouded body. He looked over the three men standing in a line before him. Each had been brought upon his respective world for his own purpose, his own role in the Restoration. They stood before him now as defeated men awaiting their judgement.

"Gentlemen," he said, stepping toward them with open arms. The pale man flinched. "Death has come to you. Death has claimed your souls and delivered them to my Dark Realm, the Realm you may perhaps remember as your home, long ago. It would appear… that death has returned you to me."

He lowered his arms and paced forward slowly, each step reverberating on the black soil. "My servants… my children. Does each of you remember his purpose? Were you not brought upon the realm of the living bearing the task I gave to you? _Have you forsaken me?!_"

His last words erupted in a great cry of rage and echoed into the darkness. Each of the men flinched terribly.

The Mastermind stopped pacing. "The three Great Deities… their forbidden powers." He looked to the first dark form, encased in his armour. "The Shadow Demon, twisting the very fabric of the physical world to his will." He looked to the second, with his lizard-like hair trailing along his back. "The Great Dragon, wreaking chaos on the cosmos with his merciless flames." He looked to the third, the long feather dancing in the wind. "The Dark Angel, wielding command over the very essence of life and death."

He stepped forward once more. "These were my gifts to you... the gifts of Chaotis. The Great Deities placed their powers in my hands, and I offered them to you: the dark energies of the nether realms, enough power to wipe the five Goddesses from existence. Such limitless power… how can it be that you all failed me so?"

The man imbued with the power of the Great Dragon was the only one of the three who dared to speak. "But… my Lord," he said nervously, "I… I succeeded! I… the Goddess of Mana is dead, the Holyland ravaged—"

"_Silence!_" bellowed the Mastermind, making the island itself tremble. Two mighty paces brought him only inches from the man who had spoken. There was a long moment of tense silence before the evil whisper echoed again across the realm. "Succeeded, did you? You claim to have fulfilled your purpose?" He paused. "What was it you called yourself again, Corwyn? The 'Dragon Emperor'?

The man swallowed audibly before nodding.

The Mastermind grunted derisively. "I remember your time as self-proclaimed monarch. I remember how you fought to enter the Holyland. Do you not? I resurrected you in your time of need. I enslaved the soul of the Knight of Gold who killed you, so that he could aid in the fulfillment of your sole task. And when your minions finally opened the gate to the Holyland for you, do you remember how you demonstrated your appreciation of my generosity? Were you truly content with your power?"

Swift as lightning, the Mastermind's right hand met Corwyn the Dragon Emperor's throat, lifting him off the ground. "You weren't content, were you? Despite all the power you had – the power of the Great Dragon – you wanted more. You wanted the Sword, the power of Mana. You entered the Mana Holyland, and you left the Goddess _alive!!_"

Corwyn struggled to speak. "I… I killed—"

"Yes, you did," the Mastermind growled, "but only when she began to interfere with your own plans! You left her alive until she began to fight you, isn't that right? You forever had only your own interests at heart, and your foolishness could have put an end to everything I worked for!"

He dropped the humbled Emperor, who fell to the ground, choking. Disgusted, he turned to the man with the feather in his hair, the one bearing the power of the Dark Angel. "And you… your hunger for power nearly cost me the lives of the three Goddesses of your world. It is you who have truly forsaken me… Kefka."

Kefka was trembling violently, his chalky face even paler than it usually was.

The Mastermind began to walk around him, speaking softly as he paced. "You had them, Kefka. The Goddesses of Plague, Reason and Omen. Even despite their accursed Esper bodyguards, they were yours! But you didn't destroy them. No, you _used_ their power to add to your own!"

He returned to Kefka's front, staring at him through the nothingness. "But they fought back, didn't they, Kefka? Oh, you weren't expecting that at all. It wasn't easy to control them, was it? They wrought their vengeance on the world itself. Did you even _think _of what you were doing? Did you not realize that the catastrophe that befell your world at their hands could have devastated _all _of the five worlds?!"

Kefka inhaled shakily. "I—"

"Not one word shall be uttered from your lips lest you be cast into oblivion!" The Mastermind's cloak seemed to react to his anger. "Let us not forget: even after your world was reduced to ruin, you still sought control! Instead of destroying the accursed Goddesses, you used them as _bodyguards!_ Was their pitiful magic so important to you? Were your powers not far beyond theirs?"

The Mastermind began to step away, and then paused, looking once again at Kefka. "You should consider yourself fortunate that those pitiful humans who stood against you were able to destroy the Goddesses themselves, or my wrath would be far worse."

He finally crossed to the man in dark armour, the man holding the power of the Shadow Demon. "Now, Exdeath… your tasks were more difficult than the ones entrusted to these two. When those blasted humans inadvertently created their Cleft of Dimension so long ago, I failed to predict that the Lunarians' arrival would force the Void into it." He paused. "One mistake… a single mistake I needed you to correct."

He paused. "You filled me with hope, Exdeath. After Kefka turned his back on us, after the repeated failures of our so-called Dragon Emperor, I thought that you, at least, would succeed. You bested the cursed Cleft of Dimension, you merged the divided world, and you released the power of the Void from its thousand years of imprisonment."

The Mastermind bowed his head. "So why did you not use that power to finish your work? Why did you not kill the Goddess of Aura when the ultimate power in the universe rested in your hands? She still lives, Exdeath. She has remade the four fragments of the Mana Stones. As we are now, with all of the other Goddesses dead, she can't resist us easily… but she fights. And she is holding us back."

He backed away from Exdeath and returned to the precipice, extending his hand once more to the swirling clouds. The vortex formed again, and the Goddess of Aura, the Elder Tree, appeared within it. "Do you see her, gentlemen? The Coalition will no doubt be aware of her existence by now. They will tell the humans of her world, who will go to her for answers. We must not let this happen."

He turned his back on the vortex, which continued to swirl. "You… your failures… they will never be forgotten. But I shall give you a chance to amend the wrongs you have committed. The Goddess of Aura must be destroyed. With her finally gone, the Restoration will proceed according to our plans, the plans I devised so many years ago. And this time…" He surveyed them once again. Exdeath, still standing in stony silence; Corwyn, his breathing ragged; Kefka, still trembling, but his face twisted with badly-concealed anger. "This time… I will not accept failure."

He looked once again at Kefka, whose features were still contorted somewhat as he attempted to conceal his fury. "Ah, and Kefka… I have a special task for you."

He spun around, his cloak flapping in the wind, and flicked his wrist toward the vortex. The swirling changed, this time revealing an image of a man with long, purple hair, stealthily edging across the floor in a dark room, where a man slept in a bed in the corner. The Mastermind watched as he quietly opened a small chest on the other side of the room, removing from it a round, pointed object, and studying it curiously for a moment before stuffing it in his robes and hastily sneaking out once again. The sleeper in the lone bed remained unperturbed.

The Mastermind turned once again and looked at Kefka, whose expression was no longer one of contained fury but had now changed to one of mixed awe and desire. "You will find him, Kefka," said the Mastermind, savouring the words as he spoke them, "and you will deliver the object he has stolen… to me."

As Kefka's face fell, the Mastermind paced toward him, coming to a stop no more than two inches from his face. "And remember, Kefka," he said menacingly, "I will be watching you very, _very_ closely."

All Kefka could do was nod.

At that moment, the soil on the ground a few feet away began to stir, and then rose up in a dark, swirling cloud. The Mastermind paced toward the churning mass, crossing his arms and watching. The soil began to form the shape of a body, and as it fell away and returned to the ground, another hooded figure emerged, covered in his dark cloak, his gloved hand holding a long, menacing scythe. His jaw and a few strands of wispy, silver hair were all that could be seen of his face beneath his dark hood, and when he spoke, he revealed his fang-like teeth.

"I received your summons, master."

The Mastermind nodded, glancing back at his three servants. "Witness, if you will, the newest of my apprentices. Let us hope he does not follow the example you three have set."

He turned back to the new arrival. "Come. I have an important task for you."

He led the way back to the precipice, flicking his wrist a final time toward the swirling vortex. The image inside shifted slowly, and soon revealed the World of Lavos. They saw Melchior and Lucca, and they saw the Epoch. The Mastermind watched them work for several moments, lapsing into a contemplative silence. Beside him, the new arrival studied the scene intently, and presently began to chuckle under his breath.

"I understand, Master," he said. "It shall be done."

There was another brief moment of silence, followed by the Mastermind's own raspy chuckle. "Excellent," he whispered. "Gentlemen… it would seem that our work has begun."

His sinister words echoed into the nothingness.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the World of the Void, and the dimming light gleamed through the large windows of Castle Tycoon's throne room. Inside, Faris sat anxiously in her throne, unsure of what to do with herself. She'd been out searching for Lenna all day without any luck. The soldiers continued to scour the grounds, venturing as far as the seashore in their search for the missing princess.

Nobody had seen any trace of her.

Faris had been trying all day to understand what was going on, but try as she might, she inevitably found herself lost. All she knew was that one minute Lenna had been standing there with them, and the next she'd disappeared. She refused to believe her sister was dead… but she didn't want to think about the other possibilities.

What if she _did _end up in another world somewhere? What if she were trapped, or in trouble, or worse? And would she ever be able to get back? And when the worlds began to merge, would they ever find each other again? Was there any chance that she'd ever again be with her sister?

She wondered how Butz and Cara were doing.

Just then, a pair of soldiers entered through the large doors on the other end of the throne room, and Faris stood, eager to hear any news. She hurried over, dismissing their respectful bows, and put her hands on her hips. "Well? Have you found anything?"

The soldier on the left shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. There's no sign of her."

"Well, keep looking," said Faris irritably, turning away. "And next time, come to me with good news."

"Erm, Your Highness…" The other guard shifted uncomfortably. "We… we think it would be best to call it a day, and resume our search in the morning."

Faris stopped in mid-step, looked back to them, and then to the window. "What do you mean? There's still plenty of sunlight left!"

"We realize that, Your Highness," said the first soldier, "but some of the patrols are very far away, and it would be best if they returned to the castle before dark."

Faris started to say something else, and then paused. After a moment, she started again. "Right, send for all the search parties to return to the castle. I'm going back out there myself."

"P-pardon me, Your Highness?"

"You heard me," she tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the doors. "I'm leaving the chancellor in charge while I'm gone. Get the other search parties back to the castle."

She then turned a deaf ear to the rest of the guards' protests and presently found herself walking out the main gates and into the cool evening air. She soon began to feel the goose bumps spreading across her arms and shivered momentarily, but then resolutely braced herself and headed for the forest.

It wasn't long before she reached the border of the trees, and she glanced around herself, watching carefully for any sign of her sister's robes, or her distinctive pink hair. "Lenna! Lenna, can you hear me?"

There came no answer, and she shook her head resignedly. Was she really fooling herself? Should she just face the facts? It all seemed so futile, the long hours spent out in the wilderness calling for someone that couldn't answer back. And yet...

She shook her head and tried once more. "_Lenna!!_" She then put a hand to her ear and listened again for her sister's voice, and noticed to her astonishment that she could hear someone calling.

She looked sharply in the direction of the voice - she couldn't make out what kind of voice it was, but she was ready to try anything. "Lenna?" she called again, and waited, straining to hear...

_Help... someone help me... please...!_

The colour began to drain from her face as she realized that the voice was not her sister's, but that of an elderly man - and he was crying desperately for help.

She took off along the forest path, listening for the old man's cries. They grew louder and louder as she dashed alongside the trees. "I'm coming!!" she called, tossing glances between the trees, trying to find him.

She soon spotted him, and skidded to a halt; the old man stood, backed up against an old, thick tree, surrounded by forest goblins. He swung his cane toward them, trying to drive them off, but his leg soon gave out and he fell with a cry of pain to the grassy forest floor. The goblins cackled.

Faris bared her teeth, putting her hand to her belt, but the expression disappeared as she realized she had forgotten to bring her equipment with her. She glanced around herself, cursing out loud, and then looked back to the man, whom she could barely see as the cackling goblins advanced on him.

His eyes met hers, and he cried out once more. "Help! Please, I beg you! Help me!"

Faris clenched her fists. Crouching like a predator, she let loose a fierce battle cry and leapt over the thrushes and into the forest.

The goblins had only enough time to glance in the direction of the roar before Faris' kick bowled them over. The first goblin collapsed into the other three, sent sprawling. But no sooner had Faris stood once again than they leapt to their feet and charged, claws thrashing toward her.

She moved faster than lightning. Her back foot whipped around and met with the lead goblin's jaw; an unpleasant _crunch_ met her ears. But she couldn't let her guard down. The next two goblins leapt at her over the corpse of their comrade and bared their teeth.

Faris was faster. She quickly swayed to the side, dodging one of the diving goblins completely, and her hand lashed out, grabbing the second one's wrist in midair. The beastly expression on its homely face disappeared, replaced by dread as Faris swung it around powerfully, once, twice, and three times and finally let go, sending it sailing into its companion and watching with masked delight as they made painful contact with a nearby tree.

But the fourth goblin was upon her. It leapt onto her back, its claws scraping at her face. A cry of pain escaped her before she reached back, grabbing hold of a chunk of the creature's hair and pulling as hard as she was able. She both felt and heard the rip of the hair being pulled from the goblin's scalp and she was rewarded a cry of pain, the arms holding her relaxing just for a second.

It was all she needed. She used the added room and spun. The back of her fist connected with the side of the creature's skull. Its wail of pain was silenced instantly. It fell to the forest floor like a rag doll, pacified in death.

She stood, panting, eyeing the four motionless goblins around her. She hadn't had to use her fists for a long time, but she found that the Monk's power came as naturally to her as the day she had rested her hand upon the piece of Crystal.

Then she remembered the reason she had been fighting to begin with, and hurriedly turned to the old man, who was now attempting to stand. She rushed over, picking up his cane. "Here," she said, "let me help you."

"Thank you," the man said, his weary voice escaping his throat in little more than a hoarse whisper. He took his cane from her and leaned heavily on it as she helped him to stand. "That was quite a brave thing to do, Princess Sarisa."

"Princess…?" Faris repeated, her eyes narrowing. "You know me?"

"I know _of _you, Your Highness," he replied, grinning feebly. "Zokk has spoken very highly of you, and I can think of none other with such bravery that she would lend a sword, or... well, let alone a bare fist to an old man's aid."

She shook her head. "My sister would do the same. But did you say Zokk? You've come all the way out here from Tule? By yourself?"

The old man chuckled. "Alas, I came this far on the back of my son's chocobo, but those wretched goblins frightened it off—oh, dear…"

He was eyeing her face, and as she put her hand to her forehead she felt the few drops of blood that trickled down toward her eyes from the scrape left behind by the goblin's claws. The old man fished a kerchief out of the small pouch at his waist and offered it to her, but she waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about me. I've been through worse than this. But we should get you to the castle, it's dangerous out here and it's almost dark."

The old man put his kerchief away, but shook his head, placing a hand gently on her arm. "No, I will be perfectly fine on my own, but please listen! Fortune has blessed me, for it is you I have come all this way to see!"

"Me?" She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Word has spread across the land that young Princess Lenna has disappeared, and I have come to offer my assistance."

Faris shook her head. "We've had the castle's soldiers searching everywhere. I don't know how you can help us—"

But the old man persisted. "Please, Princess, I beseech you, hear what I have to say, for there isn't much time! Your soldiers are wasting their efforts searching here; I believe that the young Princess is stranded in another world!"

"How did you—" Faris started to say, but she then glanced around and lowered her voice. "How did you know about that? About the different worlds?"

"I'm an apothecary by trade," he said, "but I've made it my business to know things about this world that others do not. And I believe that the Princess's disappearance _must _have something to do with these other worlds. But there is not much time! She may be in danger!"

"Danger?"

The old man began to rummage in his pouch, searching for something. "There is a way to find her, Princess Sarisa. You have done me a great service this day, and this is the very least I can do to repay my debt…"

His hand emerged from the pouch with a small, velvet bag with a drawstring. He removed it slowly and held it up before his eyes. "These seeds…" he said. "These are the key to my knowledge. Through the power contained within these seeds, I can see that which others cannot. When they are exposed to magical energy, they burst open to reveal visions."

"Visions?" Faris repeated. "What kind of visions?"

"Any visions, Princess! By the light of a fire, they can show to the naked eye anything in this world that it desires to see! But to reach out to the other worlds, a simple fire is not enough. You will need a vast, almost limitless source of magical energy to find your sister, but if you do, I am sure that these seeds will show you the way to her."

"Where?" said Faris, tense, eager to find her lost sister.

The old man looked to the west, where the sun continued to set into the horizon. "You must know of the Elder Tree, Princess."

Faris nodded. "The Elder Tree… from the forest of Mua."

"Yes. That tree is filled with the most ancient, powerful magic. If you plant the seeds at its base, I am sure you will find the visions that you seek. But you must go! You mustn't waste time if you are to save her, Your Highness!"

Faris took the seeds, holding the little bag in her sweaty palm. These seeds… they would really lead her to Lenna?

She looked up at the old man. "Thank you… I don't know how to repay you."

He smiled at her. "You already have, my dear. But please," he said, leaning in closer. "Please make haste straight for the Elder Tree, and tell no one… please, tell no one of my seeds, my secret. I share them with you because you have done me such a great, selfless favour this evening."

She nodded. "I won't tell a soul, I swear."

"Thank you," he said to her, and she found nothing in his eyes but a kind soul and an honest heart. "Now run! Run, my child! And don't turn back!"

Faris didn't need telling twice. One last, grateful look at the old man, and then she dashed away from him, following the forest path back in the direction from whence she had come, and heading west, hurrying as fast as she could to the Elder Tree, so far in the distance. Her strong strides soon carried her out of sight.

The old man watched her, smiling. He began to chuckle. As he did so, the frail, white beard fell away, and the wild-looking fringe of grey hair on his head began to change colour, a wave of gold spreading through it. His bald scalp disappeared beneath more golden hair, and it trailed down his back like a dragon's tail. The wrinkles faded; his hunch disappeared and he stood up straight; his robes were flooded with emerald green.

Corwyn the Dragon Emperor stopped chuckling, but a smile still spread across his face, growing slightly, his lips parting to reveal his frightening row of triangular teeth. Satisfied that Faris would carry the seeds successfully to the Elder Tree – the hated Goddess of Aura – Corwyn permitted himself another small chuckle. He ran his hands underneath his hair and tossed it back, the golden waves gleaming in the last of the sunlight. Now, he knew, he would win back his favour with the Mastermind. Now, he knew, his wrongs might well be put right. And he might once again be Emperor, in a new world.

For the Princess unwittingly held the very instruments of her own doom, and that of every other human, in the little velvet bag she carried.

Still chuckling, he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

In the World of the Moon, the night met Castle Baron carrying tension in its cool winds. The meeting had ended an hour previously, and everyone had attended – some reluctantly, others with obvious interest – and that following hour was consequently filled with doubt, worry, and varying levels of fear.

These conditions found Fabul's Master Yang Fang Lieden out on the castle's fortified walls. He stood with his muscular arms crossed and his eyes closed, his mind swimming in the same endless sea of confusion and uncertainty that had haunted Cecil the last two days.

Yang's mind had been trained to tame these sorts of uncertainties, though he would willingly admit that the tense atmosphere had an undesirable effect on his concentration. Under normal circumstances he'd have retired to his chamber to meditate, but he knew that while there he would be too close to the anxieties of others in the castle and so, accompanied by his own tempestuous thoughts, he sought solace in the briskness of the night air to cool the fires within him.

But unlike his companions, whose thoughts were clouded by shaken trust in Cecil – a fact that very few of them would admit to – Yang's thoughts dwelled only on where to go next, what could be done to fight this Mastermind of which Cecil had spoken. For there was more within Yang's consciousness than mere words; something within him told of a greater danger than even he could predict, and he hoped now to find his answers, secure in a place of fewer interruptions.

"Yang?"

Or perhaps not. Pulled once again from his meditation, the monk sighed deeply and opened his eyes. "Can I help you with something, Edge?"

King Edge Geraldine of Eblana emerged from the shadowed walls, crossing to where the older warrior stood. The now-solitary moon was beginning to rise from the horizon, and the soft glow somehow rendered the night a little more peaceful. Edge pulled the Murasame from its sheath, watching the glint of the light reflected on it.

Yang, in turn, watched him from the corner of his eye. He could almost feel the disbelief emanating from the younger man's skin… from his eyes. He was an excellent fighter and a natural leader, but there was more beneath the surface in far greater turmoil than Yang would dare to guess, and his senses told him now that Edge's distrustful nature was getting the better of him.

The younger king soon lost interest in his sword, and looked out to the sky. "So, Yang," he said casually, "what do you make of all this?"

"Nothing."

Edge chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean… Cecil's my ever-lovin' buddy and all that, but this time I think he's gone off his nut."

Yang sighed again. "You misunderstand me."

Edge glanced at him. "How so?"

Yang said nothing for a moment, staring off into the gleaming stars, seeking guidance. Finding none, he looked down to the grasslands before him. "I make nothing of this situation because what I think is of little importance. All that is truly worth concern is fact."

"And you think we've been given facts?"

Yang nodded. "I have no reason to doubt Cecil."

The young ninja sheathed the Murasame and leaned on the wall before him. "Right. So you actually buy into all of this… world-merging nonsense?"

"As should you."

Edge laughed. "I don't know, Yang. Seems too far-fetched for my blood."

A moment passed, and Yang laughed softly. Edge glanced once more at him. "What's so funny?"

"For a man who's been to the moon and back," Yang replied, "you're far more sceptical than I'd have imagined."

Edge couldn't think of what to say to that.

Behind him, the door opened once more, and Cecil strode through it. His expression betrayed his surprise when he saw his two comrades. "Yang, Edge… I, erm… didn't expect to find you up here. Is everything all right?"

Edge looked from Cecil to Yang, and then back to Cecil, and then his head drooped as he sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'm… we're fine. I'm going to go get some sleep." He stood upright once more and sidled past the Baronian king, whose eyes followed him with a look of bewilderment.

"What was that about?" he wondered aloud.

Yang looked over his shoulder. "I'm sure you really needn't ask that question."

Cecil turned to him, and then back to the door. "I suppose not. He's been acting like that ever since the meeting. I'm not naïve enough to think that's a coincidence." He then strode to the edge of the battlements, staring deeply into the moon. He wondered every so often if he'd see his brother's face within it, but he never did. Sometimes he forgot that he was staring at the wrong moon. Sometimes he remembered, but found that it didn't really matter.

Another few minutes went by before Cecil's voice broke the stillness of the night air. "Yang… do you think I'm crazy?"

Yang smiled to himself, almost as if he'd been expecting the question. "Insanity is subjective, Cecil, often in the eye of the beholder. Might I ask if you're truly looking at yourself with your own eyes, or those of others?"

Cecil sighed. "I'd say I'm guilty of both. It's funny, how the opinions of others can affect one's perception of himself…"

"And you perceive yourself as crazy?"

Cecil looked at him. "That wasn't my question. What's _your _perception, Yang? What do you make of all this?"

Yang laughed out loud. "You aren't the first tonight to ask me that question, my friend. And as I said to Edge, my opinion really doesn't matter… only fact."

"Doesn't matter…?" Cecil looked once again at the moon, and thought once again of his brother. "I wouldn't say that. Everything can seem so different depending on where you…" He trailed off.

Yang glanced at him. "Hmm?"

His eyes were lost in thought. "Where you stand," he finished.

Yang was silent for a moment. Then he chuckled, turning to the younger king. "All right, then. You want to know what I think? I follow my instincts, Cecil, and I follow those whom I trust. Both are telling me that something is wrong with this world, and I am willing to follow both to the ends of the Earth if need be."

He put a hand on Cecil's shoulder, holding his gaze. "Remember, Cecil, you will never be alone."

Cecil knew Yang had picked up on his turbulent thoughts of Golbez, and he nodded, patting the monk's hand gently. Yang then turned back toward the door, and Cecil watched him, his anxieties falling away somewhat. It was comforting to know that perhaps the most valued of his allies would stand by him. But he couldn't shake his fear that there might be no other who would.

For a brief moment, he wondered what his brother would think.

He then heard music, and began to glance around to find the source. His ears led him to the balcony, and he glanced over the edge to the storey below. He saw Edward sitting against the brick wall, contentedly playing his harp.

Cecil shook his head in exasperation, laughing to himself. "How long have you been down there, Edward?"

The music stopped, and the young bard looked up. "Long enough, I'm afraid. I didn't intend to eavesdrop, but sometimes my pursuit of a venue lands me in awkward situations."

Cecil chuckled again. "Well, since we're here, I might as well ask you the same question…"

"No, Cecil. I don't think you're crazy. Yang… well, I really can't tell what he thinks, but I don't think it would matter if he did."

Cecil paused. "And Edge?"

Edward absently strummed a chord. "Edge… I don't know. It sounds almost as if he doesn't want to believe you."

Cecil looked back to the horizon, his face grim. "That's what I was afraid of."

"He'll come around. Just give him time."

_We don't have time_, Cecil wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut and instead contented himself with looking out at the stars. They were glowing brightly tonight. He could even see the moonlight reflected off the blue waters of the sea. This was the world he knew, the world he would always remember. But every so often, he found himself curious about the new world – what it might look like, whether the forest, mountains and desert nearby would still be there. Would he still be able to watch the sea? Or, come to think of it, would there be a sea to watch?

And in the back of his mind there was something else altogether, though he didn't want to think about it: would there be anyone left to watch the sea at all?

He looked back to the stars, and then something caught his eye. One star seemed to be glowing more brightly than the rest. He found himself staring at it, and his eyes began to widen as he realized the little spot of light was growing quickly. It wasn't long before he was certain it wasn't a star at all.

He quickly glanced downward again. "Edward! Look at the sky!"

The music stopped again, and the bard glanced upward, spotting the ball of light in seconds. He stood, crossing as far as he could to the edge of the battlements, straining to get a better look. "What is it?" called Cecil.

"Whatever it is, it's falling fast!" came the answer.

Cecil watched it as closely as he could, and it descended steadily, a mass of flames surrounding something… he couldn't decide what. And then as it moved nearer and nearer, he started to recognize the shape: a long, streamlined body that led to a point at the very front, its colour a dazzling white, though whether this was an effect of the flames he couldn't be sure.

He looked down once again at Edward. "It's some kind of vessel!"

"An airship?"

He looked back. "I don't know. Meet me at the castle gates!"

He saw Edward turn and run for the nearest door, and then started to run off after him, but he caught a glimpse of the plunging ship, and try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

It must have been an airship. He could tell now through the thick flames that it was, indeed, white, with two short, black wings protruding from its sides and a glass dome on top. And for a moment, he stopped dead, lost in his mind.

Because there was nothing like that in his world.

And if the ship survived the crash…

No sooner had the thought occurred to him than he looked back to the falling ship and saw it finally reach the ground. The sound of the impact resonated from the spot, no more than two thousand meters away, and echoed across the landscape, through the whirling cloud of grass and earth cast from the surface like ripples in a pond.

But Cecil scarcely noticed. He was already away and running. He was vaguely aware as he burst out of the castle gates of the clouds that began to drift across the sky and bar the moonlight, and the churning mass of dust, soil and grass was only beginning to settle. But even as he took off alongside Edward in the direction of the crash site, he couldn't push the excitement out of his mind at the possibility that he'd found it.

The proof he'd been waiting for.


	7. Part VII

* * *

**The Restoration: Part VII**

* * *

In the centre of the vast dust cloud, upon the field of emerald grass that had been splayed away by the force of the Epoch's crash landing, Crono's eyes fluttered open.

His first thought was, _where am I?_ Then his thoughts were directed elsewhere as he became vaguely aware of the pain in his head. He lay atop a heap of distorted, twisted metal, brutally uncomfortable, but unable to will himself to sit up for fear that he'd fall back down in a spell of dizziness. His bright red hair lay sprawled across his bruised face, caked with soot and dirt. He moved his hand tentatively and found that he could lift it. He attempted to do so, but he grew weak and it fell back down, resting on the sword that remained attached to his belt.

What had happened? He didn't know. One minute, he and Lucca and Frog had been flying through the air in the Epoch… and then they had attempted to cross the barrier between their world and the next… and he could remember nothing else, only that he now found himself here, dizzy, in pain, and atop a pile of rubble…

But alive.

He heard a voice from elsewhere in the wreckage. "Crono…?"

He tried to reply, but managed only a coughing fit. He twisted his head from side to side, hoping to see where the voice had come from. When he finally found his voice, he called out. "Lucca…? Lucca, is that you?"

"Crono!" He heard her coughing, and finally tried to sit upright. His head began to spin and he clutched a bar of metal for balance, enveloped in nausea, but the feeling soon passed and he looked around.

He saw her, attempting to dislodge herself from another pile of wreckage. Still dizzy, he tentatively pushed himself to a standing position and stumbled over to her, falling back down and helping to ease her way out of the remains of the Epoch.

She finally fell back out of the tangled metal and landed roughly on the grass. Brushing the dirt from her sleeves, she coughed again. "I-I don't know what happened… one minute we were in transit and the next…" She looked around herself, and then once more with added anxiety. "Where's Frog?"

Crono did the same, realizing that she was right: Frog was nowhere to be seen. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Frog!"

There came no answer.

Lucca stood shakily and eyed what she could see of the landscape. The cloud of dust and soil was thicker than the thickest fog, and several times she had to brush flecks of dirt from her eyes. She could make out some shadowy silhouettes of their surroundings: in one direction she could see a large forest bordering a mountain range, and from another the sound of the ocean reached her ears. She sighed. They might not have made it out of their world after all.

As more of the dust cleared, however, she was startled to find that she could see a small desert in the distance and beyond it, a small river and then more mountains. The landmarks weren't remotely familiar, and she felt excitement rising in her chest.

"Crono," she said with a hint of triumph in her shaky voice, "I don't think we're in Truce anymore."

But Crono's eyes weren't on the landscape. "I hate to break it to you, Lucca," he said, nudging a scrap of metal with his boot, "but I think we're stuck."

Lucca turned around and, for the first time, took in the damage that their ship had suffered. Her heart sank.

The Epoch was nearly unrecognizable. It had been brutally split in half, and both severed sections were mangled beyond recognition. Even with the assistance of her lab and her tools, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to fix it. And here, in an unfamiliar place and with nothing to help her, the prospects concerning its repair were mythical at best.

Crono turned to her, rubbing the back of his sore skull. "Do you remember anything about the crash?"

Lucca shook her head slowly. "No… no. The last thing I remember is crossing the dimensional frontier. I think I passed out after that."

"Me, too." Crono pawed at the grass uncomfortably. "I sure hope Frog's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," Lucca replied, although she sounded far less than certain. She glanced around herself again, this time pulling a small compass out of her pocket. She gazed at it, turning in the direction of the mountains she'd seen earlier, and nodded to herself. Of course this couldn't have been Truce; the forests and mountains were to the south, which meant the coastline was to the east. The dust cloud was all but gone now, and though there were clouds that blotted the moonlight, she could still see waves crashing against the shoreline.

Then she turned to the north, and her eyes widened. "Crono, look!"

He returned to her side and followed her gaze. "Is that… is that a castle?"

"And a village," Lucca added. "I'd say it's less than two kilometres away."

"It's huge… It looks almost as big as Guardia castle. I can't believe we couldn't see it earlier, even through all that dust." He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Lucca. "Well, what are we waiting for? We should go and ask for help!"

Lucca turned back to their vessel, hesitant. "I don't want to leave the Epoch. I should try and fix it if I can."

"But they might be able to help!" Crono insisted. "They'll have tools there, and there might be somewhere we can spend the night. I sure don't like the idea of sleeping out here."

"But I just—" Lucca started to argue, but she suddenly broke off and froze, eyes alert. She stood stock still for several moments. Crono started to ask what was wrong, but she silenced him with her finger, watching and waiting.

Then, in one swift, sudden motion, she whipped out her WonderShot and fired a blast to her right. A strange cry met their ears from the distance. Lucca took off toward the invisible target she'd hit, and Crono followed, drawing his sword.

He caught up to her and found her standing over a strange little figure on the ground. Its skin was an odd yellow colour, and it wore ragged green clothing, including a hood from which protruded two small horns. A crude, rusty dagger lay next to its lifeless hand. There was a smoking wound in the middle of its chest.

As Lucca sighed, catching her breath, Crono stooped down to take a closer look. "What do you make of it?"

She shrugged. "Some kind of forest creature… an imp, maybe. I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you think there might be more of them?"

Lucca turned back the way they had come. "Yeah. We should go back to the Epoch and make sure there aren't any more of them near it."

Crono nodded and stood, brushing himself off. He was about to turn back when they heard another noise, a rhythmic rustling in the long grass. "More of them!" said Lucca. "They're heading for the Epoch!"

At once, Crono readied his sword and took off in the direction of their vessel. Behind him, Lucca aimed her WonderShot and fired again, watching it disappear into the darkness before starting off after Crono.

"_Aaaghh!_"

Crono screeched to a halt. The cry had come from a human throat.

"Edward!" echoed a second voice, which was soon followed by rapid footsteps. Lucca hurried to Crono's side, a fearful look on her face. "I hope I didn't just do what I think I did," she murmured.

There was a brief period of muttering in the distance that Crono couldn't make out, followed by the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. Moments later, the second voice called from the distance. "Who goes there? Show yourself, by order of the king of Baron, or face my blade!"

Lucca holstered her weapon. "Please, we don't mean you any harm! It was an accident!"

Crono, meanwhile, had a puzzled look on his face. The voice had sounded familiar, as had the name 'Baron', but he couldn't place either of them.

Meanwhile, there was no audible indication of movement from the man with the sword. "What have you done to my friend? Why did you shoot him, and what did you shoot him with?"

"I didn't know you were human!" Lucca called back. "I thought you were a band of those little forest creatures!"

"Put your sword away," called Crono, sheathing his own, "and let us come closer. We might be able to help him."

There was a long silence. The tension was thick. Crono suddenly felt very vulnerable, and despite his goodwill gesture, a hand rested on the hilt of his blade, prepared for a retaliatory strike from his potential foe.

Then, finally, they heard the sound of a sword being returned to its scabbard. "My weapon is sheathed. Show yourself, my companion is injured."

Relieved, the pair started off in the direction of the voice. It wasn't long before they could make out the shadows in the distance, but they were little more than silhouettes. One was kneeling next to the other, who was sprawled on the ground and clutching his side. The shadow of his light leather gear lay discarded beside him.

Lucca immediately rushed to the injured man's side, but Crono held back, staying aloof for the moment. The man who had evidently been the one to speak looked appraisingly at Lucca, and then back to his friend. "I know I asked what you hit him with, but now I'm not sure I want to know. How serious is it?"

Lucca eyed the wound. "I'm no doctor, but from what I can tell, it should be all right. I'm terribly sorry…"

The wounded man coughed and attempted to sit up. "It's… it's all right… I'll be fine."

The other man eyed the wound for a moment. "We should get you back to the castle, Edward. I doubt if my magic can do anything for this, but Rosa wouldn't have a problem with it." He then looked to Lucca. "You and your friend can come with us if you'd like. The vessel that crashed nearby, is it yours?"

Crono raised his eyebrows. Though the man was clearly asking out of concern, there was a hint of curiosity – perhaps even hope – in his voice.

Lucca nodded. "Yes, it is. I'll explain… at least, I'll try and explain our situation later. For now we should probably get Sir… um…" She looked inquiringly at the man on the ground.

"Edward," he said, wincing. "Edward of Damcyan."

Lucca smiled wearily. "I'm Lucca." She then turned around. "My friend over there is Crono."

The kneeling man looked at her sharply, and then turned to face Crono, who still stood aloof, unsure of what to say or do. Slowly, the man stood, walking several steps nearer to him. "Crono? The… the boy from the cavern?"

Crono's eyes widened. "Yes, but then… you're…?"

"Cecil!" he replied. "I remember you! You were the one who spoke of Lightning magic, and…" He turned back to Lucca. "Now that I think about it, I remember your name, too. He spoke of you briefly during our time together."

Lucca and Edward shared a glance, and then Lucca turned back to Cecil. "So, we really did it… we really crossed between the worlds! It was a success!" She then glanced back in the direction of the Epoch. "Well, sort of…"

"In fact, your timing couldn't be better," Cecil continued eagerly, turning back to Crono. "I've been attempting to warn the people of my world of the danger, like that man in black said, but there are a few who are a bit… erm… sceptical."

"To put it mildly," added Edward.

Crono nodded. "I understand. I'll help you if I can. But I'd feel better about it if I didn't know we were stuck here…"

By this time, Edward had managed to stand. "Then your ship is damaged?"

"Almost beyond repair," said Lucca, nodding. "I don't know what happened, but at some point during the cross-over something must have gone wrong. We weren't even conscious during the crash, and now one of our friends is missing."

Edward looked to Cecil. "Do you think Cid could…?"

Cecil nodded. "It's worth a try."

"Cid?" repeated Crono. "Who's Cid?"

"My kingdom's airship engineer," Cecil replied. "If anyone can help you repair your vehicle, he can."

"You're right, it's worth a try," said Lucca. She presently crossed her arms, shivering, and glanced around herself. "I just hope Frog's all right."

Cecil and Edward exchanged glances. "Sorry, but… 'Frog'?"

Crono, despite his worries, started to laugh, as did Lucca. Cecil and Edward watched them, with bewildered looks on their faces.

After a moment, Crono's laughter died away. "We'll explain later," he said. "Let's get Edward back to this doctor of yours."

They started walking. Cecil put his arm around Edward's shoulders and helped him limp alongside him. After a few moments, he grinned in amusement. Edward noticed and gave him an inquisitive look, but he shook his head. "Oh, I just had a funny thought, that's all."

"What?"

"I just wonder… d'you think Rosa would mind if I started calling her 'Doctor' from now on?"

Edward's laughter echoed across the vast, emerald-green field.

* * *

The merchant port of Byzel was busy as ever, Lise noted as their ship approached the dock. It was a dark night, and the multitude of stars that dotted the black curtain of the sky helped her to see the hustle and bustle as various traders, vendors and their customers flooded to and fro around the port's infamous black market.

Lise shuddered as she saw it approaching from the darkness. The black market carried some equally dark memories with it. She thought of the slave trader, the one who'd sold Elliott to the evil Jagan. She remembered how she'd been mere hours too late to save him from the Dark Prince's grasp. It was frightening to think about what might have happened if the Dark Prince hadn't already been defeated by the minions of the Dragon Emperor… to think that she may have lost her only brother to a horrible demon of the underworld.

She shook her head, watching as the ship pulled up to the dock. It was the first time she'd been to Byzel since. She wondered if she should have called Flammie to take her straight to Forcena, and avoided the stop altogether. But no, she thought. Flammie deserved her freedom. She'd kept the Wind Drum, though; it remained safely locked in her chambers, if ever she had desperate need of it.

She wondered if she would.

She heard footsteps, and turned to see Lenna emerge from below. Her hair was tousled slightly; she'd slept for the last few hours of the voyage, and Lise didn't blame her. All that was keeping her awake was her anxiety about what was coming.

But Lenna didn't need to be burdened with that yet.

The trek down the mountain had been long, difficult and tiresome. It would have been nothing for Lise – the mountains were as much her home as the castle within them – but whatever Lenna had been through, it had left her with precious little energy. So, they spent a lot of time talking about the world, which Lise hoped would both distract her from the tiresome descent and stir some memories from within her. In the first, she had succeeded. But Lenna's memories were still lost, and while she was avidly interested in hearing about the World of Mana, nothing had had any effect akin to the words "wind kingdom."

Still, Lise thought, it was worth it. It had been surprisingly pleasurable for her to tell stories about her adventures with Angela and Duran – often, when she talked about their petty bickering, Lise would laugh out loud. She felt almost as if she'd brought her brother with her, the way Lenna delighted in hearing her talk, the way she'd listened intently and the way her eyes had widened as Lise told of the horrible Bigieu, and then of the even greater foe, the Dragon Emperor.

And now, having just barely caught the last ship for days to Byzel, she felt contented as she watched Lenna ascend from their quarters down below. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Lenna replied, yawning widely. Then she gazed out at the port, her drowsiness vanishing instantly as she recognized where they were. "So this is Byzel?"

"In all its glory," Lise said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Keep your eyes peeled around here and stay close to me. There are lots of shady characters around—"

"Shady characters?" Lenna repeated. "What kind of shady characters?"

Lise scanned what she could see of the village, and then pointed to a large, brick building that seemed to be drawing most of the crowd. "See that? That's the black market, the one I told you about. Since Byzel is just out of Forcena's jurisdiction, there're a lot of things that go on in there… criminal things. Almost everything – everyone – in there is dangerous, mark my words."

The captain lowered the boarding ramp, and Lise hefted the small pack with her belongings. Lenna naturally didn't have anything to bring with her, aside from the pendant, which was concealed within her shirt. The two walked carefully down the ramp, Lise glancing nervously this way and that every few seconds. She caught herself doing so once or twice and tried to control herself, but then she'd inevitably see something out of the corner of her eye and look again.

Lenna, meanwhile, was far more curious than she was nervous. The town itself almost seemed to be moving of its own accord in the darkness. Everyone was on the move, and most of the flurries of activity revolved around the black market. She was intrigued by the old building, and curious about what was inside it.

She caught up with Lise. "Can we go inside?"

Lise looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What? What did I just finish telling you about that place? It's dangerous! The best thing we can do is get out of Byzel as quickly as we can."

They'd stopped walking now, and Lise was conscious of every dark figure walking along beside them, but Lenna kept looking back toward the ominous building. There was something strange about it that drew her eyes inexplicably to it.

"Maybe there's something in there that will help me remember… who I am…" she said aloud, half to herself and half to her companion.

Lise shook her head. "I… I can't take that risk. I just can't."

Lenna turned back to Lise, a look of concern on her face. For a moment, she was silent, and then: "something happened to you in there, didn't it?"

Lise was taken aback. For a woman without any memories, she certainly had razor-sharp intuition. "I… well, yes, but—"

"Then… it's okay," Lenna said. "If it bothers you that much, I… well, I can't really explain what it is about that place, but we should… we should go. Yes, let's go."

Lise breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Then she looked back to the haunting building herself, and she froze, her eyes narrowing. She said nothing, staring piercingly toward the black market, a look of suspicion on her face.

This did not escape Lenna's notice. "Lise? Lise, are you all right?"

Lise still said nothing. She stared past her companion at a man in a black cloak. He darted stealthily around the large, brick building, glancing this way and that, and finally disappeared into one of the large doors. The last Lise saw of him was the cloak whipping into the darkness.

"Actually," Lise finally said, "maybe we _should_ go in there."

Lenna, now fully confused, turned around to look once again, hoping she'd see what Lise had seen, but failed and turned back. "Lise, what's—"

"Come on," Lise said, cutting her off and pulling her toward the black market in a hurry. Lenna, powerless to protest, stumbled along behind her in confusion. Suddenly, going into the dark building didn't seem to be such a good idea.

Lise soon reached the door and pushed it open, glancing inside nervously before walking in, her hand resting protectively on Lenna's arm. She was suddenly very conscious of the people around her, and found herself fearing for her own safety as well as Lenna's. But the man in black had piqued her interest, and there was something familiar about him she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She glanced around herself. The dancers that had once occupied the makeshift stage in the middle of the dark place were no longer there; instead, a snake charmer had taken their place, and his talents were a source of mild interest for the many passers-by. One particular patron, a thin pale-faced man wearing a dark brown cloak, seemed quite taken by the display. But he was of less interest to Lise than the darkly-clad merchants in every shadowed corner ready to sell their wares to the highest bidder. She recognized the slave trader, a look of disgust passing involuntarily across her face. Partly to distract herself, she scanned the darkness for the man in the black cloak.

It wasn't long before she spotted him, not too far away, talking in a hushed voice with one of the merchants. She quickly ducked around a nearby corner, pulling Lenna with her and watching him as inconspicuously as she could.

"Lise, what's—" Lenna started to say, but Lise put a finger to her lips, straining to hear something – anything – that either man was saying. It was in vain; both men were too far away and speaking in low voices.

However, moments later, the man in black pulled an object out of his robes, a round, pointed object that glinted in the dim torchlight of the market. A strange look passed across the merchant's face, which had suddenly gone pale, and he took a quick step away, shaking his head and muttering to the man in black before hastily exiting the building. The man in black himself, quickly stowing the object away, glanced around, and Lise ducked away, not wishing to be seen. After a few seconds, she decided it was safe and looked back out again, only to catch the last inch of his cloak whipping out the door and into the night.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lise bolted after him toward the door, reaching into her bag as she did so. From it she pulled a long, ornate spearhead, and as she left the black market she released a hidden catch on its side, releasing from its bottom a long length of metal which struck the cobblestones at her feet, effectively transforming the little blade into a fully functional spear. Clutching it in her palms, she headed to her left, in the direction of the water.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a brief motion in the alley between the black market and the neighbouring homestead. She pursed her lips and carefully stepped into the dark corridor, spear at the ready. It wasn't long before she could scarcely see a thing, but by the moonlight she could see another corner, one that led behind the black market. She stepped slowly, quietly, her back to the wall and her eye on the corner. Her palms began to sweat, as did her forehead, but she breathed deeply and didn't make a sound.

She poked her head around the corner. Any other time she would have called the little spot charming, as compared to the rest of Byzel. The moonlight shone down upon a small courtyard, sandwiched between the brick wall of the black market and a small canal, on the other side of which were more homesteads. There was a crude wooden table, with two small barrels that served as stools, and topped with a small unlit candle in a brass candlestick. She glanced around, looking for another alley, an exit, but aside from the canal, the only way out was the way from whence she had come.

She slowly crossed to the edge of the canal, and carefully gazed down toward the water. The wooden remains of a bridge hung uselessly against the stone wall upon which she stood. It was too far to fall without making a noise, and she hadn't heard any splashing in the water.

Which could only mean that either the mysterious man in black was hiding somewhere in the shadows, or he was right behind—

She spun and whipped the spear around not a second too soon. There was the audible clang of metal against metal, and for a moment Lise, the moonlight masking her own features, looked into the grim jaw of the hooded man in black, and his two long, gleaming daggers.

Then the fight began.

Lise found herself nearly outmatched by her mysterious enemy. His daggers lashed this way and that, and her strikes often met with nothing more than air where his cloak had been only fractions of a second before. Letting her instincts take over, she watched, almost detached from the fierce fight, as her opponent parried blow after blow, returning them with furious force.

But she was no slouch herself. For her own part, her spear was a blur as it swung and spun every which way. A block to the left, a thrust, another parry, and she managed to push her offender back. He retaliated with a rapid slash toward her front, but she leapt out of the way and found herself vaulting atop the table, kicking the candle in its candlestick and sending it sailing toward him.

His dagger moved so quickly it looked like lightning in the moonlight, and the candle fell, sliced in half, to the ground. But Lise was already moving again, and she vaulted back off the table, using her spear to leap across and deliver a solid kick to his front.

He fell backward but rolled and quickly recovered, hurling one of his blades, and she barely had time to dodge out of the way as the dagger whipped through the air, only inches from her throat. She staggered back and discovered too late that she was right near the edge of the stone wall, wavering precariously above the canal.

She fell, but thinking fast, swung her spear and lodged it hard into the remains of the bridge. Leaving no time for the man to come and cut the last of the bridge loose, she pulled herself up with all her strength and vaulted back up onto the cobblestone.

The man was nowhere to be found.

She slowly moved away from the edge, her spear at the ready, glancing this way and that. He couldn't have escaped that quickly. And yet, she couldn't see him anywhere. Her spear drooped somewhat as she considered that she might have lost him.

And all of a sudden, she felt cold metal at her throat. "Don't make a move," the voice behind her growled menacingly.

Her face was a picture of cold indignation. "So, are you a coward _and _a thief, then?"

"Why have you been following me? Why did you follow me to Byzel? Answer me!"

Lise was slightly taken aback, but maintained her composure. "I didn't follow you to Byzel. My coming here had nothing to do with you."

"You liar, I ought to slit your throat right here and now."

She bristled. "I am the queen of Rolante, and my nation would hunt you down in less than a week, you ignorant piece of verm—"

"Lise?!"

The sound of her name shocked her into silence, and instantly the blade left her throat. She replaced it tenderly with her hand, and spun to look at her attacker, lowering her spear slowly and backing away several paces. "Who… who are you?"

In answer, the man lowered his hood, and Lise's eyes narrowed. The slim face, the deep, piercing eyes, the long, flowing purple hair…

"You're…" She brushed some hair out of her eyes, to make sure of what she was seeing. "You're that thief from Navarre!"

"Hawk," he said, turning away and sitting on one of the makeshift stools next to the table. "The name is Hawk."

Lise crossed the courtyard to join him. "Yes, I remember you. You warned us about Bigieu, and we saw you that day in the Valley of Fire…"

He nodded. "Navarre's almost back to normal now that she's gone. I'm sorry I attacked you, but I've had to be more cautious than normal the last few days." He paused. "So you're the queen now, are you? What brings you all the way out here?"

"The same thing that brought you, I'm sure," she said as she compacted her spear, put it back in her bag, and then pulled out Duran's letter. She held it out for him to see the writing upon it by the moonlight.

He nodded again. "Right, I should have guessed as much."

She stashed the letter once again in her bag. "I'm on my way to Forcena now, but I saw you and I… well, I don't know. I guess you just reminded me of Jagan, somehow."

He raised his eyebrows. "No offense taken, don't worry."

"I'm sorry…"

He waved the apology away. "Don't worry about it. I guess I do look kind of shady nowadays. Not that I have a choice in the matter…"

"What do you mean?"

He glanced around himself, and then leaned in. "I'm being followed. I've had a second shadow ever since I left the fortress."

Lise frowned. "Someone you've stolen money from?"

"That's what I thought at first, but no. This is no ordinary thug. This guy is good." He looked down sheepishly. "For a moment there, I thought you might be him."

"So…" She leaned on her elbows. "If you didn't steal money from him… well, why is he tailing you?"

"Oh, that much I'm perfectly sure of," he said. He rose from the table and collected the top half of the candle and the candlestick, talking quietly as he did so. "Not too long ago, Flamekhan sent me to take care of some rich traveler from Maia. Standard set-up, right? Steal from the rich, give to the poor – namely us. But I didn't find any money in there. What I did find was… well…"

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small book of matches, striking one and lighting the candle before he replaced it and then pulled out a large mirror. Its centre was round, and the edge was lined with smaller, triangular mirrors. In the dim candlelight, every surface seemed to reflect a different picture; the centre mirror was normal enough, so it seemed, as Lise saw her own face as she looked into it, but she then looked into one of the little triangles and saw herself from the side, and then into another to see the back of her own head, untouched by the glow of the candle.

"This is… you were showing this to that merchant inside. What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Even Flamekhan doesn't know. But since I brought it back to the fortress there have been two different attempts on his life. And then we got that letter from Forcena." He paused, staring at the mirror. "We'd learned that the nobleman got this thing from the black market, so it seemed like a good opportunity to get it back here and find out exactly what it is."

"Apparently that merchant you were speaking to didn't know either."

Hawk met her eye. "On the contrary… he knows a hell of a lot more about it than I do."

He then put up his hood once more. "Not that I didn't enjoy this chat, but I should be going. I'll see you in Forcena."

But Lise reached over a put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. We'll travel together."

"No, that would just put you in danger from this guy, whoever he is."

"There'll be three of us," Lise insisted. "There's safety in numbers."

Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Three? Lise, there's only two of us."

"No, I mean, you and me and Len—" She froze, spinning around. "Lenna! I left her alone in the black market!" She took off, and Hawk followed, more out of curiosity than concern.

Lise left the alley and rounded the building, bursting back into the market. Hawk was only a few seconds behind her, still holding the mirror in his hand. It was he who spotted Lenna. "The girl with the pink hair? Is that her?"

Lise looked, and breathed a sigh of relief as she began to cross the room to her. Then she quickened her pace as she realized Lenna was speaking to the slave trader.

"Lenna!" she called, and the girl turned around. "Lenna, get away from him!" Lise reached the pair and stood protectively between her charge and the slave trader. Hawk joined them several seconds later, his free hand resting cautiously on the hilt of one of his daggers.

There was a moment of heated silence. The slave trader looked appropriately nervous, and Lise's face was contorted with rage. "You…" she growled. "You swore to me you'd never deal in slaves here again!"

Behind her, Lenna's eyes widened. "Slaves…?"

The dealer put his hands up in surrender. "I-I'm sorry! I remember you, I remember my oath, I swear! I no longer d-deal in slaves! I was m-merely intrigued, you see, but the young woman's p-pendant!"

"Pendant?" Lise repeated. Still standing between him and Lenna, she turned to look. Her mouth went dry as she took a good look at it: the golden chain, the sapphire jewel set into a golden base.

Slowly, she reached into her tunic and pulled out her own pendant, the one her mother had given her.

Hawk peered closely at them. "They're… the same."

Lise nodded. Lenna was speechless.

There was a long moment of silence. The two girls looked at one another, neither one saying a word, each trying to understand exactly what was going on. The two sapphire pendants gleamed in the torchlight.

Then the merchant spoke, his voice no longer shaking, but his eyes transfixed on the forgotten object in Hawk's hand. "That… that mirror! It's… it cannot be…"

The three broke from their trance, the pendants momentarily forgotten, and Hawk turned to the man and held the mirror up to the light. "You can tell us about this?"

He swallowed heavily, beginning to sweat, but as he eyed the daggers affixed to Hawk's belt, he nodded. "That… that object is the fabled Illusion Mirror. It is said that the Illusion Mirror can distinguish the false from the real, and can reveal to the keen eye that which does not belong… I had thought it was lost deep in the bowels of the Jungle of Illusion, but it… I…"

Stringing her pendant around her neck, Lise looked at the mirror, and then the merchant. "What do you mean? What's—"

He shrank back, shaking his head. "No. No, that relic is cursed – evil! I must… I must go… bad fortunes will now befall this place…" Still trembling, he beat a hasty retreat out of the black market.

Lenna, meanwhile, approached Hawk and looked into the Illusion Mirror for herself. Several moments passed, during which her face slowly twisted into an expression of confusion. "I… I don't see anything," she said.

Lise looked at her, and then over her shoulder into the Mirror, but she may as well have been standing alone, for all she could see was her own reflection. It was as if Lenna wasn't there at all.

Lenna was trembling. "What… what does this mean? What am I? _Where_ am I…?"

But Lise said nothing. She thought back to the words the merchant had said before he left: _The Illusion Mirror can distinguish the false from the real, and can reveal to the keen eye that which does not belong…_

Does not belong… She said nothing, but something inside her already knew why Lenna did not appear in the Mirror.

And then she noticed something else. She put a hand to her chest: yes, her pendant was still there. But…

"My pendant," she said aloud. "I can't see my pendant."

At these words, Lenna felt for her own pendant, but it was no more visible in the strange mirror than she was. Lise pursed her lips, deep in thought. Apparently, this mystery ran far deeper than she had originally thought.

Or hoped.

And then Hawk finally pulled the mirror away. "Listen," he said, "I don't understand any of this any better than you do, but it seems to me that we should get to Forcena, and quickly. I had a bit of a head start on whoever was tailing me, but he'll catch up soon if we don't get going."

Lise shook her head, brushing away her troubled thoughts. "You're right. We'll talk as we travel." She then looked at Lenna, who was still trembling slightly. "Lenna? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm… I'll be fine. I just wish I could understand…"

"We all do," said Hawk, stowing the mirror back in his robes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The group gathered their wits and headed for the door, each with difficult questions and too few answers. One by one they disappeared into the darkness of the night, headed out of Byzel and along the Golden Road, the one that led to the Cleft of the Earth, and Forcena.

* * *

In the black market, standing at the stage near the pathetic snake charmer vainly trying to entertain the patrons and passers-by, a pale-faced man stood, his brown cloak wrapped around him tightly, though he was not cold.

He silently cursed the girl in the green tunic. Meddlesome little brat. If she hadn't followed the purple-haired man around, if she had minded her own business, the Illusion Mirror would be in his own hands by now. But he remained quiet and inconspicuous as he watched them, speaking to the man that had once dealt in slaves.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to. He watched the trader tremble and sweat as he saw it… the mirror. The pale-faced man briefly heard the mention of a curse, of misfortune, and then he was gone, leaving the three inquirers with nothing to do but stare into it.

He cursed angrily under his breath. He had hoped to relieve the purple-haired man of the mirror before he had a chance to discover its true worth. But the girl, the pink-haired one who did not belong, now stared doubtlessly into an image of nothing. Now they all knew that there was more to the mysterious object than simple vanity.

And they still didn't know what they were dealing with. They didn't know the power that truly rested within that mirror, the vital power that could mean the early unravelling of the Mastermind's plan for the human race. And now that they had the artefact, lost for countless millennia between the present day and the planet's birth, it was of the utmost importance that the fools never discovered what truly lay within it.

Kefka's face contorted into an expression of disgust. The Illusion Mirror… nobody had known where it was, not even the Mastermind. Kefka recalled his many years within the World of Ruin, the power he'd held within his hands – and how he'd longed to find the Illusion Mirror for himself! The power to see and know all, for every secret to be revealed at the beckoning of but a single thought! The Dark Angel granted him power over life and death, but the gift of premonition had eluded him for so long… and it was so close now that he felt his mouth water.

But the Mastermind watched him now, watched him as closely as his enemies, perhaps closer. It was surely a test of Kefka's own loyalty that he should be sent to retrieve the mirror and return it to the Dark Realm. Forced into the role of retriever – a thought that filled his maniacal mind with loathing – Kefka remembered watching in that cloudy vortex as the purple-haired man, the thief from Navarre, stole the Mirror from the Maian nobleman. And now that he had followed the surprisingly nimble thief across the entirety of the accursed World of Mana, he had missed his only opportunity to strike…

Thanks to the girl in the green tunic.

He watched as the thief stowed the mirror away and led the other two out of the black market, and he knew what his duty was: to follow them and wait for the right time to snatch the object from their sleeping, unconscious or, if necessary, dead forms.

And he hated every minute of it, knowing that if and when he succeeded, his prize would lie in the hands of his self-proclaimed master.

Still shuddering with contempt, both for the Mastermind and for himself, Kefka stealthily left the Market, nearly vanishing into the night.


	8. Part VIII

* * *

**The Restoration: Part VIII**

* * *

In the World of the Void, to the east of the Elder Tree, Butz walked north along a wide dirt path that led through a large ring of forest. The late morning sun cast strange shadows along the ground. Behind him, near the fringe of the forest, the airship waited patiently, seemingly standing guard at the border of the trees. At the end of the path, the Ancient Library stood, its magnificence heightened by the sunlight.

The engineer Cid and his grandson Mid strode less confidently on either side of him, and both looked very nervous. Cid continually wiped imaginary grime off of his wide, circular spectacles. Mid kept brushing imaginary locks of hair off of his forehead.

"So, what else do we know?" he asked Butz. "Do we have any clues about this Mastermind yet?"

Butz shook his head. "We've barely started looking. That's why we're going to the library."

Cid cleaned his glasses again. "I don't understand what we hope to gain from this. From the sound of it, this Separation business happened long before humans were capable of writing. And are you sure there's no way to get in touch with these spirits of yours?"

"There isn't, otherwise Shadow would've told us. And, well, we've found some interesting surprises in this library before." Butz shrugged. "Besides, Sage Guido might know more than we do."

The three men lapsed back into silence. Cid and Mid seemed preoccupied by the imminent crisis, but Butz was thinking again of Lenna. He'd repeatedly wondered ever since he left Tycoon whether or not she'd been found, but at the same time he thought it unlikely that she ever would be – at least, not in their world. He was convinced that between that and everything that was happening to the worlds, it couldn't have been a coincidence.

But there was little comfort in that. Even if she was in another world, who was to say that she was safe? What if she was in danger? It was aggravating to know that he could do nothing but wait.

Presently they arrived at the front steps of the Ancient Library. Butz had always admired the old building; the architecture was very majestic, and one couldn't help but marvel at its beauty.

Mid sighed. "Now this takes me back."

"I still can't believe how long you spent down in that basement." Cid muttered.

"Yeah… you know, Butz, I think you might be right. If we're going to find anything that'll help us, we'll find it here."

They ascended the stone steps and walked through the great doorway. They were greeted by the familiar sight of bookshelves in every direction surrounding the catwalk upon which they stood, holding enough literature to make one's head spin. Their footsteps echoed in the vast, impressive room as they strode across to the staircase that led to the upper level, and the study room.

As they climbed the last of the stone steps, Butz was surprised to see that the large space – complete with more bookshelves and the conference table that was once the staircase to the roof – was a flurry of activity. Scholars hurried this way and that, some with their noses buried in books, and others studying old scrolls or parchments intently. In the middle of it all, sitting atop a high stool at the conference table, was the squat, venerable old turtle Sage Guido, staring at the pages of a book that lay in front of him.

Butz began to work his way around the frantic scholars toward the table. "Sage Guido!" he called, and the turtle looked up, searching for the source of the unprecedented noise.

It wasn't long before he saw them, and a smile crept across his wrinkled jaw. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. About time, too."

The three men, having finally weaved their way around the mass of moving bodies, took seats opposite the sage, who slid the book he had been intently poring over toward them. "You might want to take a look at that," he said. "It's quite interesting."

"Listen," said Butz, "there's something important we need to ask—"

"If you're about to go on about the Restoration, we've already been informed," Guido interrupted. "Why else would this place be such a hectic mess?"

Butz stopped, surprised. _Cara must have been here already, _he thought.

Guido, meanwhile, glanced at Cid and Mid, both of whom looked suspiciously at the sage as if he were the dummy for a talented ventriloquist. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he said.

Butz snapped out of his thoughts and looked sheepish. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. Sage Guido, this is Cid and his grandson Mid. They're the ones who—"

"Fixed up your airship. Yes," he said, looking from one to the other intently. "I've heard about you. I assume you've been brought up to speed on this business?"

Mid was the first to break from his trance and speak. "Yes, we have, and we were hoping we'd find something here that might help. I know this library inside and out, I'm sure I can find something that'll give us some insights."

"Well, that's good," Guido replied, "because we haven't had much luck ourselves. We've been scouring this wretched old place since the earliest hours of the morning, and the only text of interest we managed to find is sitting there in front of you."

They turned to Cid, who was now leaning over the book on the table and thumbing through the pages. "Interesting," he said. "There are certainly speculations of multiple worlds here, that much is true. Since… oh my. Since the beginning of time?"

"We knew that," said Butz.

"Yes," said Guido impatiently, "but this proves that at least someone else did, too."

Mid frowned. "What if it's a reference to our own two worlds?"

Guido shook his head. "I don't think so. Rather, I—"

"Hey, wait a minute," said Cid, adjusting his glasses and looking closer. "There's a date written here. Is this a journal?"

"Of sorts, yes," Guido replied. "As far as I can tell, the man who wrote this was the first to discover the truth about the Separation – or bits and pieces of it, anyway. I wouldn't presume to guess what happened to him, but his journal evidently found its way here."

He then leaned closer, putting his front legs on the table's surface. "Turn to page one hundred forty-three. I think you'll find it particularly interesting."

Cid flipped pages for several moments before he found it, and Mid glanced over his shoulder at the entry, his eyes widening. "This date… that's nearly four hundred years ago."

Cid scoured the entry. "Here's something. Listen: 'The boundaries between our world and the others seem flexible, maybe even breakable. I've come to the mountains, and I've found that when I put my hand to a certain spot on the cliff, it sinks into it as if there is nothing but air to stop it. This could mean that I've found the key to traveling between the worlds.'"

Guido nodded. "Now, turn the page."

Cid did so, and his eyes narrowed. "There's nothing here… the rest of the journal is empty?"

"We can only assume that he found his way through and couldn't get back, and that his journal was found later."

Mid shook his head. "I'm still not sure I buy it. How do we know he didn't just cross between our worlds?"

"I've considered that possibility," Guido replied, "but according to the scholars from Surgate there aren't any records of him in their archives."

"You mean you found a name here?"

"No," said Guido, "but you'd think that he'd have caused enough of a stir, whoever he is, to have earned some mention."

Butz, who had been silent for a while, glanced sideways at Cid. "Mountains, you said?"

Cid looked. "Yes, that's what he says."

Butz pursed his lips. "Mountains… come to think of it, Lenna was at the top of Tycoon's highest tower when she…"

Guido glanced at him. "Lenna? What's this about?"

He shook his head, trying to avoid talking about it. "It's a long story. She's disappeared, and we think she may have ended up in another world. But my point is that both that… well, window, I guess, and the one this adventurer of ours discovered were at high altitudes. Think that's just a coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences," Guido said.

Another silence. Mid picked up the book, studying it contemplatively, turning a page every so often. Butz, Guido and Cid sat in silent thought. Around them, the scholars still hurried around, trying to find the most evasive of answers.

And then they heard footsteps ascending from the catwalk. "Sir Guido!"

The four turned to look. "Good grief," said Cid. "More talking animals?"

Butz could scarcely believe his own eyes, and were it not for Guido's presence, he may not have. Standing before them at the top of the stairs was a frog-man. He was wearing a small suit of plate armour and a long, blue cloak that brushed the ground at his feet. At his belt hung a large, majestic sword with elaborate markings on the hilt. Despite his short stature and strange appearance, he held an air of nobility about him that inspired respect.

He approached the table. "I see there have been visitors since last we spoke."

Guido nodded. "There have indeed. This is Butz, one of the Warriors of the Crystal I told you about. These other two I've only just met myself…"

"Cid and Mid," said Butz, who then turned to the newcomer. "It's a pleasure, Sir…?"

The frog-man paused a moment. "Mine name is Glenn, yet most of those with whom I make acquaintance are content with 'Frog'."

"Nice to meet you, erm… Frog." Butz glanced at Guido. "A friend of yours?"

Guido laughed shortly. "It's a far more interesting story than that, boy. Frog here was the one responsible for alerting us to the Restoration. He traveled here from one of the other worlds."

Butz, Cid and Mid did a synchronized double-take. "You come from one of the other worlds?" Butz repeated.

If all the staring was causing Frog discomfort, he didn't show it. "Indeed. Alas, I hath lost my companions, and the vehicle with which we journeyed. 'Twas Sir Guido that brought me here."

"We found him unconscious in the forest last night," said Guido. "Took us a while to figure out what was going on, but when he told us what he knew we set to work at once. Oh, and speaking of which," he added, looking at Frog inquiringly, "did you manage to find anything in the lower archives?"

Frog shook his head. "Alas, no. However, I did not see all that lies below. I dare not venture within the bowels of this place; I fear I might lose my way therein."

"I've been down there before. I could go with you," said Butz. Then a funny look crossed his face. "Wait… wait a second. Did you say 'vehicle'? You had a ship that could travel between worlds?"

"'Tis a lengthy tale. Verily, there are more important matters at hand."

Butz began to protest, but Mid spoke first. "Hey, look at this! There's a name written on the inside cover of this book – there's so much grime on it, I could barely make it out."

They turned to him, all talk of the mysterious vehicle forgotten in an instant. He held the journal and peered at the cover, scratching at it here and there with his fingernail. "I think… I think it says 'Toma'."

The name didn't sound familiar to Butz, and Guido and Cid looked similarly ambivalent. Frog, however, perked up. "Didst thou say 'Toma'?"

Mid glanced at him, and then back at the book. "Yes, that's what it says, all right. Why?"

Frog turned to Guido. "When didst thou find this volume?"

"An hour or two ago," the sage replied. "Not too long after you left to look in the lower archives. The name rings a bell?"

"He is an adventurer from mine own world – mine own timeline, no less!" Frog said excitedly. "Lo, he hath been dead these four centuries…"

"Well, that fits," said Mid.

Butz nodded. "Yeah, you said the last entry in the journal is from four hundred years ago, right? It must be the same guy." Butz then turned back to Frog, looking at him curiously. "Okay, wait, you said timeline, didn't you?"

Frog sighed. "'Tis another lengthy tale."

Butz waved his hand dismissively. "I think I might know it already. Tell me: do you know someone named Crono?"

Frog's eyes widened. "Indeed, he is one among my companions. In fact, he is one of those whom I hath lost. Thou hast made acquaintance with him? How?"

"I was with him when Shadow originally warned us of the Restoration," Butz replied, standing. "Tell you what: let's head for the lower archives. I'll tell you more about it while we look."

"Wait, hang on," said Mid. "I'm still wondering about this Toma guy. Where'd he come from?"

"Few men know," Frog replied. "I hath not made much acquaintance with him. He is an explorer, of that I am certain."

"We'll have to do some more research," said Guido. "Maybe we can find out something else about him."

Cid adjusted his glasses. "I'd be interested to see whether he was a man from our world or from Frog's."

Butz nodded. "Let's get cracking. We have a lot of books to read."

Together, he and Frog headed back down the staircase toward the lower archives as Cid, Mid and Guido took turns searching through the mysterious journal, and silence fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the west of Castle Figaro and south of Kohlingen, the tomb of the woman named Daryl stood quietly against the afternoon sunlight. Nestled among a small grove of trees, the innocent yet haunting place seemed tranquil on this day, the hidden cavern unperturbed and peaceful.

Past the deception of appearances, however, and deep underground within the mysterious tomb, Setzer worked relentlessly alongside Edgar and Cyan to finish the work he had begun on his old ship, the Blackjack.

Tempers were short.

"Give that gear another push! We'll need another inch!" called Setzer impatiently across the engine room.

Nearby, Edgar stared dubiously at a network of cogs. "It looks all right to me, Setzer. I don't think we need to—"

"Just do it! One inch!"

Edgar sighed impatiently, and then placed both hands on one of the largest cog's teeth. He gave a great heave, and it slowly began to turn. A horrible grinding sound met their ears.

"Gods above!" said Cyan, tentatively removing his hands from his ears after the noise had abated. "How is it that you two can work so tirelessly on such things?"

"Practice," replied Edgar irritably. "You volunteered to help us, Cyan, so don't start complaining about it now."

On his way over to help Setzer lift the next gear, Cyan scoffed. "Complaining? Who complains? Should I hope to learn anything at all about these… machinations, it would behove me to – urghhh! – understand… thy… m-motives."

The two men stumbled over to where Edgar patiently waited, and with some difficulty they secured the large gear in place, aligned precisely with the previous one. Setzer crossed his arms triumphantly. "See? I told you it needed another inch."

"Yeah, yeah," Edgar grumbled. "It's fine now, anyway."

Just then, Celes's head appeared around the corner from the stairs. "How's it going?"

"Fine," said Edgar and Setzer in unison. They looked at each other, and laughed briefly. Then Edgar glanced back at her. "How's our stranger doing?"

Celes looked grim. "I have no idea. He's been as quiet as ever around us… you'd think he didn't know how to speak." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He's with Terra now. She seems to be the only one he'll talk to."

"At least that means he's talking," Setzer tossed over his shoulder on his way back to the other side of the engine room. "Tell them we'll be about done here within the half hour."

"Sure thing." Celes turned back out of the engine room and climbed the stairs, heading back toward the interior deck. Her mind was buzzing. What she hadn't told the other two about Kain was the peculiar look that crossed his face whenever he looked at her. She couldn't imagine anything suspicious behind it – it was similar to the look Setzer had given her when they'd first met, a look of recognition, as if she bore a resemblance to someone else – but she couldn't find it within her to mention it if only in passing to anyone else, even Locke. Especially Locke.

She reached the interior deck, where she found her husband-to-be sitting at the lone blackjack table, his chin resting on his fist. He looked up as she walked in, and raised his eyebrows curiously. "Well? How are they doing down there?"

"They're almost done," she replied. "Setzer said they'd be done within half an hour. How are Kain and Terra doing?"

Locke glanced back in the direction of the small room just off of the main interior deck, shrugging. "Your guess is as good as mine. They still haven't come out of there. Can't help wondering what they're talking about."

"Hopefully something that'll give us some answers." She sat down next to him, staring at the wall. For a while, neither said a word. Celes found herself longing for sunlight; the impossible and impenetrable darkness of the underground hangar was more unnerving than she cared to admit out loud.

She wondered how the others were faring. In Setzer's place, Sabin had volunteered to take the Falcon and begin spreading the word, and the rest of the group had gone with him. That had been nearly a full day previously. She was beginning to wonder whether they'd have already finished the job by the time the Blackjack found its way off the ground.

The chamber door opened just then, making her jump. She smoothed her tunic as Terra and Kain strode out into the main room, taking seats at the table. "How are they doing down there?" Terra asked.

Celes didn't answer straight away; she'd gotten another one of those looks from Kain. She was trying not to stare back when she realized she'd been asked a question, and cleared her throat. "They're almost done. Within the hour."

"Half-hour," Locke said.

"Right. Half-hour."

"Good," said Terra. "This place gives me the creeps."

"And, um…" Locke scratched his stubble, glancing toward Kain. "How are you? Are you, erm… adjusting all right?"

All he got in return was a silent nod. Terra looked sheepish.

A short moment of awkward silence ensued. Locke tossed a gold coin in the air, caught it, tossed it again. Terra leaned on her crossed arms. Celes avoided eye contact with any of them.

And then Kain spoke. "I need to say something."

Everyone turned to him in surprise, including Terra. "What is it?"

Kain sighed. "Now that I… understand more about what's happened to me, and what's happening to everyone… I feel I owe you all an apology for the way I've acted. It wasn't right of me to be so angry with you."

Terra shook her head. "Don't be silly. It would have been frightening for any of us."

"No, you don't understand. I am a Dragoon. My clan may have abandoned me, but I still pledge to uphold their principles. A true Dragoon would not have acted in such a way."

Celes frowned. "Your clan abandoned you? What happened?"

Kain bowed his head. "I… well, it's something of a long story."

"We're listening," said Locke.

Another pause, and then he nodded. "All right. I suppose I owe you that much."

He leaned on the table, staring at his clasped hands. "I think that in order to truly understand… everything… you must know more about my past. I was orphaned at a very young age. My mother was a White Mage in service to the kingdom of Baron… she died during childbirth. My father, who was bound by his duty to his clan, couldn't care for me. So, the former king of Baron took me in, along with Cecil. He's… he's the closest thing I have to a real brother."

"White Mage?" repeated Locke. "What's that?"

"A healer," said Terra, and then turned back to Kain. "Please, continue."

Kain nodded to her. "Right… well, my father was killed before I reached two years of age. I never really knew him. But I knew _about _him. You see, my father belonged to a very powerful clan known as the Windfang, and his father – my grandfather – was the Windfang Clan's leader, or Regent. After my father's death, and early in my childhood, my grandfather came to the castle and told me all sorts of things about my father… so many stories. At once I became infatuated with the idea of carrying on that legacy, of becoming the greatest Dragoon ever to live.

"I wasn't old enough then to be a part of the Windfang Clan, but as I grew older I trained with the Dragoons of Baron, learning their skills, training myself so that I might one day join my grandfather. Even after his death – perhaps more so – I worked relentlessly… trained tirelessly. I ascended through the ranks of the Dragoons of Baron quicker than anyone else had before. It looked like it wouldn't be long before I could leave, follow the Highwind legacy. But…"

Locke sat forward. "But…? What happened?"

"Well… there was a girl," he said. "Her name was Rosa. Queen Rosa now, but back then she was just a White Mage in training. I… I was enraptured by her. I'd spend every waking minute that I could with her… there was just so much energy, so much life in her. Cecil and I – he'd joined the Dark Knights by then – would usually go to her house after our training, or else sneak out of the village at night with her. She was… very special to me."

Again, Celes noticed the peculiar look on his face as he glanced at her, and she turned away uncomfortably. Presently, he continued.

"So, when I turned eighteen and was finally old enough to leave Baron and become a part of the Windfang Clan, I chose to stay so that I could be with her. The Regent returned to me several times, asking me to reconsider, but I refused. My father and grandfather had passed away, and it seemed that the clan had nothing left to offer me. And Baron had become home… or, at least, that's what I told myself."

He paused again, and then bowed his head. "But six months later, despite my repeated attempts to win her heart, Rosa… chose Cecil. The two of them fell deeply in love and, having refused my father's clan so many times, I was left bitter, depressed and helplessly alone in Baron, all of my dreams gone. Cecil, on the other hand, was promoted to captain of the Red Wings – our air force – and eventually he and I began to drift our separate ways."

He sighed heavily. "That was three years ago. To distract myself and to avoid becoming more depressed than I was, I plunged deep into my duties to Baron, thinking of nothing else. This turned out to be a fatal mistake… had I not been blinded by own attempts to distract myself, I might have recognized that the king was an impostor, and—"

"An impostor?" Celes repeated.

Kain nodded. "At some point during those three years – I'm not sure exactly when, but it must have been then – the real king of Baron was killed and replaced by an evil Fiend known as Cagnazzo. At that point, the kingdom became hungrier and hungrier for power. The Red Wings, originally intended to be a peacekeeping measure, were equipped for war. We quickly became known as the most powerful nation in the world. Of course, I was so trapped in my own mind that I didn't even notice the increasing malice of the orders I was given. I didn't even bat an eye when the other Dragoons of Baron left the kingdom. And my clan…"

Another silence, and this time Terra was the one to speak. "So… this was when…?"

"Yes," said Kain. "A messenger from the Windfang Clan came to Baron and informed me that I was officially excommunicated from their order. And even then… I still didn't care.

"It wasn't until far too late that I realized my mistake. Upon returning from a mission to relieve the peaceful village of Mysidia of their Water Crystal – and, as I understand it, the mission went rather violently – Cecil questioned the nature of the king's orders. He consequently lost his position as captain of the Red Wings and was sent on a mission to deliver an unusual ring to the summoners' village of Mist. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw what was going on, and I tried to stand up for Cecil. The result of my unprecedented attempt at nobility was an order to accompany him."

So followed the longest silence yet, and the others had the presence of mind to give him a moment to collect his thoughts. Eventually, Locke glanced around, and then tentatively said, "what happened?"

"The ring… Once we arrived, the ring set fire to the village." There were audible gasps around the table, and he bowed his head. "It was horrible. The only survivor was a young girl, whose mother's death we had accidentally caused over the course of our journey. I remember the devastation around me, everything burning mercilessly… and even then, I was still willing to go back to Baron and my duties until Cecil talked me out of it. And the rest…" He sighed. "The rest is a story far too long to tell now, but I understand Cecil offered a few of the details when he was speaking with Terra."

Terra thought for a minute. "You mean that… Zemus, was it? The one who spread his evil to the planet?"

He nodded solemnly. "I was among those subject to his corruption. He got me shortly after the encounter at the village, when I went to Damcyan in the hope that I could warn them before Baron attacked and stole their Fire Crystal. And there was a boy who…" He shook his head. "But that, as I said, is a story for another day. And from what you've told me, I and those of my world were seemingly not Zemus' only victims. But the fact remains that I must atone for my sins, and I will not stand idle when my people – our people – are in danger."

Terra gingerly put a hand on his shoulder. "Kain… thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me for what I haven't yet done," he replied gruffly. "I have a debt to pay."

Footsteps soon echoed from the stairs that led to the engine room, and Setzer presently appeared, sweating and covered in engine grease but brimming with contained energy. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "the Blackjack will soon fly again!"

Celes stood. "We're ready to go?"

"Everything's in working order," said Edgar as he appeared behind the gambler. Cyan soon followed. "Since Sabin took the other half to the east, we should probably start from Jidoor and work our way toward them."

Terra stood as well. "I need to return to Mobliz as soon as I can," she said. "I promised myself I wouldn't be gone too long…"

"Of course," said Setzer. "Do you think you can travel as far as Nikeah on foot?"

She nodded. "That won't be a problem. I just need to make sure they're all safe first."

"If I may," said Kain, and all eyes drifted to him. "I'd like to remain with Terra. With some more time to discuss what we know, we may be able to reach some conclusions as to what brought me here, and what can be done." He caught Celes' glance for a moment and couldn't help but stare, but she quickly looked away.

Caught off-guard, Setzer nodded again. "Yeah, I mean, I… well, I don't see why not. Will you be all right?"

"I'd feel better if I had my spear, but I doubt there will be any problems."

Edgar grinned. "I'm glad you're with us."

Kain silently nodded his agreement.

In a matter of minutes, the interior deck was empty, the old card table abandoned. Soon, all that could be heard was the rumbling of the Blackjack's newly repaired engine, and all that could be felt was the incessant vibration as the ship prepared for its departure from its solitary hangar. The rumbling grew louder, and the vibrations grew stronger, as the great ship pushed its way up to the surface, out of the darkness and gloom of Daryl's tomb and toward the welcoming beacon of the afternoon sunlight. And soon, all of a sudden, there was no rumbling at all, as the liberated vessel broke free and soared gracefully into the skies.

The Blackjack was reborn.

* * *

Gaspar stood alone at the End of Time. He leaned heavily against the lamp post, his hands resting limply on his cane. Snores could be heard from beneath his whiskers; otherwise, the empty, desolate place was silent as the grave.

Now that the glimmering pillars of light were gone, the ones that had bound the End of Time to each of the Gates scattered across the continuum, the only light that was left emanated dimly from the lamp post. The door to Spekkio's chamber was closed, as was the iron gate beyond which the pillars had once shone. What had once been a comfortable, welcoming realm was now engulfed in the shadows of nothingness.

From the depths of the shadows beyond the rusted gate emerged the silhouette of a dark figure, his cloak brushing the cobblestones as he walked slowly toward the lone source of light. The Mastermind's newest protégé, wisps of his silver hair only barely visible beneath the darkness of his hood, grinned as he approached the old Guru, revealing the slightest hint of pointed teeth. His scythe struck the ground softly with each step he took.

The snoring ceased and the Guru of Time lifted his head. "What are you doing here, Magus?"

The figure stopped just short of the gate. "I don't go by that name anymore, Gaspar."

A grin passed briefly across the old man's lips. "Right… it was Janus, wasn't it?"

The gate swung open. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries, Guru."

"I'm sure you use that term in as loose a sense as possible," Gaspar replied. "I'd inquire as to how you've come to be here, but I'm sure I'd rather not know."

"You're right," Janus said, chuckling. "You probably wouldn't."

"Fine." Gaspar adjusted his hat and fixed the dark man with a cold stare. "Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to inform you that my task has been done." From his robes, Janus withdrew a cane similar to Gaspar's own and tossed it at the Guru's feet. It clattered noisily on the hard stone. "The meddling Guru of Life has been dealt with."

Gaspar stared at the discarded cane for a long time, his skin somewhat pale. His hands trembled slightly. "So he has," he said, his voice scarcely more than a whisper.

Janus turned away, his cloak sweeping around him. "I trust you'll deliver the news to our master promptly."

Gaspar remained silent for several more moments before finally answering the question. "Yes, I suppose. Shall I also inform him, then, that you failed to reach him in time?"

Janus halted. "That is not your concern."

"I believe it is, Janus. Crono has successfully taken his Wings of Time across the dimensional frontier, has he not? Tsk… I doubt that the master will be pleased with that."

"That is a matter of little importance, and the master has dealt with it personally." Janus turned once more, glaring at Gaspar from beneath his hood. "You may be his little messenger, but he has other ways of reaching his servants than through your words. Need I remind you of how he keeps his enemies closer to him than his allies?"

Gaspar snorted. "Yes, and I have little choice in the matter. And quite frankly, I feel more comfortable in my position than I would in yours… a man with enough contempt for our world to serve him willingly…"

Janus laughed out loud. "Contempt? A brave choice of words, Gaspar, but misplaced. The master will win this war, and when he does, no amount of your pitiful loyalty to humankind will save them. I am fighting in favour of our world: the way it was meant to be. Is that truly worse than to cling so desperately to life, as you do, that even one of forced servitude will suffice?"

"You're a despicable wretch…"

"And you a coward."

Gaspar shrank back, saying nothing. Janus turned away once more, striding back through the gate. Nearly hidden by the shadows, he stopped briefly. "Try not to get too lonely here, old man." He vanished into the darkness, and silence fell once more.

The Guru of Time studied the abandoned cane, still lying atop the cobblestones. Janus, wicked as he was, had been right. He was bound by his own cowardice… his fear of the inevitable, endless torment the Spirit Realm would hold for him should he choose death at the Mastermind's hands.

His eyes wandered again and again over the wooden cane, all its intricate details and designs… away for the first time from the comfort and security of its master's hands, the hands it never should have left. Now, of the three Gurus there once had been, only one remained. The oppressive silence was broken a single time by Gaspar's weary, grief-stricken whisper.

"Melchior…"


	9. Part IX

* * *

**The Restoration: Part IX**

* * *

Guardia castle presided majestically over the nearby forests, and the late afternoon sun cast a shadow across the ancient trees as the day drew closer and closer to its end. The nearby village of Truce looked appropriately quaint in the fading sunlight, smoke drifting from each chimney toward the somewhat cloudy sky. Nadia's bell gleamed chastely in the middle of Leene Square.

Beneath it, the bell's namesake sat and watched the sky, a look of concern etched across her face.

"Where are they?" Marle said aloud.

Nearby, Robo swivelled his head toward her. "Thirty-seven."

She looked over. "Say what?"

"Within the last sixty-two minutes, you have inquired aloud of Crono's whereabouts thirty-seven times."

She scowled at him. "Can you blame me for being worried? They were supposed to be back hours ago! And what's taking Ayla so long?"

Robo walked across the square toward the bell. "You seem to enjoy asking questions that you cannot answer."

Marle sighed, hugging her knees. Crono, Lucca and Frog had left the previous night, and had planned on being back by midday. Now it was nearly dark and there had been no sign of them. Apart from her desperate hope that they would come back safely, she didn't know why the two of them were still waiting. And as if the missing Epoch wasn't enough, Melchior had gone for a walk early in the afternoon and hadn't yet returned.

As a result, her nerves were shot, and only Robo's perpetual calmness kept her from trying to climb the mountain for a better view.

"I just don't understand it," she said. "What could have gone wrong?"

Robo's eyes flashed. "Theoretically, there could have been many complications. After all, they are testing an unprecedented procedure, and the materials used in the enhancement of the Epoch were unstable at best—"

"Okay, okay!" She rolled her eyes. "You know, you could try and be a bit more optimistic."

"Optimism isn't a part of my programming. I will ask Lucca to augment my personality to include optimism if you wish."

Marle bowed her head in resignation, and then laughed despite herself. But her laughter was short-lived, and she soon looked back up, her face grim. "But Robo, what if Lucca doesn't come back?"

"Why do you say that?" Robo asked her.

She looked at him. "You said it yourself. There are so many things that could have gone wrong."

"Yes," he replied, "but logically, the success of the transition is equally likely. Melchior's theories were hypothetically quite plausible. And even if one were to assume that there were problems, there are very few persons more qualified to solve them than Lucca."

"But… Robo, just a second ago you told me you weren't capable of optimism."

"I merely stated the known facts. I was being neither optimistic nor pessimistic. I was being logical."

She stared at him for several moments. Then she burst out laughing. After more than a minute, she rested her forehead on her palm, the last bits of laughter dying away. She then pulled her hand from her face, finding tears on them, and wiping the rest away, only to find that more were coming to follow them. A moment later, she was softly sobbing into her forearm, suddenly overcome by her worries.

Robo noticed. "Marle?"

She inhaled shakily, wiping her eyes once more. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just… I already lost him once. I don't want to lose him again."

"There isn't a great likelihood that you will. I am sure Crono, Lucca and Frog will return safely."

Marle stared at the ground in front of her for a while. The tears dried on her face as there came fewer and fewer to replace them. She presently nodded.

They then heard a cry from the end of the square. "Robo! Marle!"

Marle stood quickly. "Ayla? Ayla! What's going on?"

They soon saw the Ioka chieftain running toward them. As she neared them, she screeched to a halt, not even needing to catch her breath. "Ayla find Melchior in forest! Big trouble! Lying on ground, big hurt in front!"

Marle screamed involuntarily. Robo hurried to her side. "Where is he now?"

"Castle! Melchior in castle! Quickly, come!"

She promptly took off back in the direction of Guardia castle. Marle started after her, and then turned back. "Oh, but Crono… what if he—"

"I will stay," said Robo. "Hurry to Melchior. Your magic may be of use."

Marle stared at him for a moment. "Robo… I think you really are an optimist." She then turned and ran as fast as she could away from Nadia's bell and out of Leene Square. The last that could be seen of her was her blonde ponytail whipping in the wind as she streaked through the little village of Truce and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

The path through the trees wove this way and that, but Marle didn't need to think about where she was going. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. She barrelled around trees, over bushes, going as quickly as she could to reach the familiar clearing that led to Guardia castle.

She then passed by something strange, and stopped momentarily to see what it was.

She stood next to a patch of grass that was stained red. She knelt next to it, knowing that the red substance could be nothing but blood, but having noticed something else. She reached out tentatively and picked up a small shred of dark cloth. It was a deep purple colour, and made of a light, silken material. It seemed familiar, but she didn't know why.

She stood again and, clutching the piece of material, hurried off, passing through the border of the trees and dashing up the old, stone steps that led to her castle's front gates.

The guards weren't at their posts as she entered. She glanced anxiously around for a second, and then started for the infirmary. Her footsteps echoed off of the stone floor and walls, and eventually she heard voices speaking urgently from down the corridor. She heard the doctor's muttering, Ayla's confusion, and her own father's concerned questions.

She entered the infirmary, and the doctor looked up. "Ah, Your Highness… I am so sorry, but there was little I could have done for him. The wound is very deep."

Marle, panting, looked from him to the others in the room, and then to Melchior himself. Her hand went instinctively to her mouth. The old man's shirts had been removed and replaced by several layers of bandages, but it had done him little good; blood had seeped out through the evidently enormous gash in his chest, and his skin was pale as that of a ghost.

She knelt next to the bed. "Melchior…"

"Quick!" urged Ayla. "Try use magic! Hurry!"

Marle swallowed and then nodded, placing her hands together in a gesture similar to that of prayer. She was afraid; she intimately knew the workings of her second-tier Life spell, which she had used only to heal grave wounds of the still living, and she had never before brought life to someone who had already passed away. But she resolutely closed her eyes, and her fingers gripped each other tightly. _Please_, she thought, _please help me revive him._

A brilliant white light began to form between her clasped hands, and she pulled them apart ever so slightly, releasing a multitude of shining stars of living energy, which swirled around her gracefully and filled her with their magic. She felt warmth within her, the warmth she'd felt so many times as they fought Lavos and its minions. It was the warmth of renewal, of life-giving energy, and she poured her heart into the magical stars of light as they continued to whirl around her.

_Please_, she thought once more.

The swirling light moved from Marle to Melchior, rising higher and higher, almost to the ceiling. Soon, a shining ray of light settled on him, and he rose slightly from the bed. The little stars flew down to him, settling within his chest, around the deep wound and into his heart.

Moments passed in stunned silence. Both the doctor and the king, who had never before witnessed Marle's magical power but who knew better than to speak of it now, watched with awe and concern.

The second-tier Life spell soon faded, and the light disappeared from the otherwise dim room. The four around Melchior's bed waited anxiously, none more so than Marle, who kept praying for her spell to revive him. Melchior sank slowly back onto the bed. The silence in the room was deafening, and the tension was unbreakable.

Another few moments passed without incident. Marle felt her tears welling up again. The other three let loose a collective sigh, and bowed their heads sombrely.

And then Melchior opened his eyes, ever so slightly. "Young lady…"

Marle looked up sharply, as did the others. "Melchior…? Melchior!"

He weakly turned his head toward her. His voice creaked out slowly between ragged breaths. "A v-valiant effort, young lady… but I fear that one cannot… deny the inevitable…"

"Don't say that, Melchior!" she replied, and turned quickly to face the doctor. "Hurry! Can't you help him? Do something!"

But Melchior held up a frail hand as the doctor started for the side of the bed. "No… there is nothing you can do… to help me… but I must tell you…"

Ayla squatted next to Marle. "Melchior no speak! We help! You stay living!"

"No," the Guru replied. "My time has come… and I have seen the… S-Spirit Realm…"

"But, Melchior—"

"Listen!" he said, as sharply as he was able, and both girls fell silent. "Listen. I must tell you… Crono…"

Marle's eyes widened. "Crono?"

"He is alive… they are all alive… in other worlds. They are trapped. They cannot reach you… but they are safe."

Marle sighed shakily. "Melchior… thank you."

He laughed, a ragged, weak laugh. "I do not deserve thanks… for saying what I have learned. Now… I must go… I d-deserve my rest…"

"Wait, Melchior! Who was it? Who did this to you?"

The Guru's breathing had already weakened. "Good… good-bye…"

"Melchior!"

But it was too late. The last of Melchior's life was gone. Marle placed a hand atop the old man's own, feeling the words she was trying to say catch in her throat. "Rest in peace, Melchior. We'll never forget what you've done for us."

She watched him for several seconds, and then closed her eyes, feeling her head fall lower and come to rest atop the Guru's arm. She bit her lip hard, willing herself not to cry again, but it was to no avail. Even Ayla had to wipe her eyes, brushing her long hair away from her face as she did so. For a long time, nobody said a word, each consumed by their memories of the old Guru of Life, and what he had done for them.

Then Marle opened her eyes and saw the discarded cloth that lay on the floor next to her. A dark look crossed her face, and she picked it up once more, lifting her head and studying it. "Ayla…" she whispered.

The chieftain looked up sharply, and then caught sight of the piece of cloth. "Where? Where you find it?"

"Where Melchior was killed," Marle replied quietly. "It looks familiar, but…"

She was silent for a few more moments. Ayla, intrigued, circled her and knelt close to the shred of cloth. The doctor, meanwhile, covered Melchior's body with a sheet and bowed respectfully to the others before walking slowly from the room and down the staircase. Another few moments passed.

And then, at precisely the same moment, Ayla and Marle realized who the cloth had belonged to.

"Magus!!"

Ayla stood bolt upright. "Where? Where is he?! Ayla find him and rip him apart!"

The king, startled, looked from one to the other. "Good Lord, what's going on now? What's all this?"

Marle could only sit where she was, stunned. "Magus… I thought we could trust him… I thought…"

Ayla, calming herself somewhat, knelt again next to Marle. "Magus… he work for Mastermind?"

Marle shook her head. "I don't know. I wish Crono were here. He'd know what to do…"

But Ayla shook her head. "We strong. You strong. We find him, and we find Mastermind."

After a moment, Marle nodded and stood. "You're right. But we have to go and get Robo, and we have to find a way to warn Crono."

The king cleared his throat, and the two turned to him. "Princess Nadia… my daughter…" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please be careful. You know you'll find whatever help you need here."

"I know. And I will," she replied. "But if Magus _is _working for the Mastermind, we're the only ones who know, and we have to try and stop him."

"I know. Good luck."

He watched as Marle turned and left the infirmary, but then said, "Erm, Miss Ayla?"

Ayla, who had turned to follow Marle, eyed him curiously. "Please…" he said, "please watch over her."

Ayla nodded. "Ayla not let bad things happen. But she very strong. Maybe no need worry."

"She _is _strong," he replied, "and that's exactly why I'm worried."

"No worries. Ayla be careful."

She left the room, and the king was left alone. He turned to the old Guru, looking over his lifeless, sheet-covered body. He barely knew Melchior, but he'd heard many a story from her daughter and her friends about him, and knew that the old man held a legacy greater than his own.

As concerned as he was for his daughter, he couldn't help pausing in admiration.

"Rest in peace, old man," he said before sweeping out of the infirmary and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Within the Spirit Realm, feeling the ebb and flow of the afterlife as if it were his own lost flesh and blood, King Joster stood, a lone figure, his blind eyes closed as he attempted to see beyond all sight, and hear the voices that only he could hear.

The realm was dark and cavernous, bearing resemblance to that which Shadow had used as a means to deliver the Coalition's warning. However, in this room there was no ceiling, and the ground was riddled with the very lifelines of the Spirit Realm, pulsing like eerie blue-white veins from every invisible corner of the chamber.

At their centre stood a column that appeared to have grown from the unnatural soil, a mass of twisting, entwined branches and streamlined blue vessels. At the summit of this column perched a large, glowing orb, the blue and white light inside mingling calmly beneath Joster's palms.

There was an unspoken tension in the room, as there always was during his communications with the Spirit Realm. Though the voices and phantoms passed through only his eyes and ears, any bystander could still feel their presence. It was in the air, in the ground, beyond the invisible ceiling, and seeping through each of the lifelines that etched their way across every surface.

In a sudden but deliberate and calm motion, Joster lifted his hands, clasping them before his abdomen. Instantly the blue light vanished from the glowing sphere, draining subsequently through the veins until all that was left was soft and white.

Joster opened his sightless eyes. "May I help you with something, Toma?"

The adventurer emerged from the shadowed tunnel that served as the cavern's entrance. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt. It's… actually, it really isn't that important. I'll come back when you've finished."

"Nonsense," said Joster, turning toward Toma's retreating back. "While I am linked to the Spirit Realm, I'm aware of everything that happens in this room, including the surface thoughts of those within it. Had there been less urgency in the goings-on of your mind, there'd have been no interruption at all."

Toma sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "Right… it's just that there's been a rumour spreading around the Coalition all afternoon about a journal I supposedly wrote."

"Ah, yes. The chronicle of your discoveries in the World of the Void."

Toma narrowed his eyes. "Sir, how long have you known about this?"

Joster turned back to the orb. "I learned of its existence this morning. It is a matter I've discussed it at great length with the other leaders, but we decided to wait to tell the rest of the Coalition until our next meeting. Nobody was supposed to know about it yet."

"Not even me?" Toma took a step forward. "This… this could be a critical part of my past, and you didn't see fit to tell me about it right away?"

Joster bowed his head. "A lack of foresight on our part, and for that I apologize, but you must understand that we know very little about the journal and that we didn't want to cause any concern for you until we were sure that it was yours."

"I'm not looking for an explanation or an apology. I just want to know who I really am."

Joster was quiet for a few moments as he pondered this. Then he placed his palms once again atop the shining orb. "You truly have no memory of your early life?"

"No," said Toma. "My earliest memory is of finding myself in Truce Canyon. I always thought I just had amnesia. I guess that's why I'm an adventurer… I was always looking for myself."

Joster closed his eyes. The blue light presently returned to the orb. "Toma, stand opposite me and place your palms atop mine."

Toma did as he was told, walking around the old King and covering the frail hands with his own. For a moment, nothing happened, and he looked up. "Now what?"

"Be patient, and don't be afraid."

Toma was about to ask why, but before he could the cavern around him began to swirl. The lifelines became nothing but a blur, and soon he could see nothing but the eerie blue and white light. Even Joster and the pedestal had disappeared into the strange mix. Soon, the world stopped spinning, but he was still surrounded by nothing but blue-white light, and he looked around himself, not daring to wonder what surface he was standing on. "Sir?" he called tentatively. "King Joster?"

_Calm yourself, Toma_, came the elderly man's voice from the vast nothingness, and he jumped. _You are witnessing your own mind at a time before Truce Canyon. We are exploring the trenches of your memory. What do you see?_

Toma looked around again. "Nothing. There's nothing here."

_Precisely, and that is why we must search. Look behind you._

This time, when Toma turned around, he yelped as he saw another man standing some distance away. He squinted, trying to see who it was, but there was nothing but a silhouette punctuating the emptiness around it. "H-hello?" he called tentatively.

Toma walked nearer and looked closer. Slowly, the darkness began to fade away and he could see details – colours, clothing, a face, hair. Then, when the image could be no clearer, he stopped.

He was staring at a man, slightly taller than he was, with the same colour hair, and the same jutting chin. But this man's hair was much longer, tied back into a ponytail that trailed down the elegant blue cape he wore. His eyes were a fierce blue to match, and he had a neatly trimmed moustache.

"He's…" Toma shook his head. "I don't know who this is. Do I know him? Is he important?"

_If he wasn't, he wouldn't be here._

Toma looked the man over again. His whole outfit seemed very regal – very noble. Toma took in everything about him, from his shiny black boots, to his royal blue jacket done up at the front with gold-crested buttons, to his—

Toma gasped out loud. "That ring…!"

The mysterious man was wearing a golden insignia ring on his middle finger. Toma slowly brought his own hand to his face and looked at the ring on his own middle finger. It was exactly the same. "What… how… I don't understand…"

_You will_, said Joster, _but we must go further. Was there a time or a place in your past where this ring held importance? What else can you remember?_

"I…" He thought for a moment, still staring in puzzlement at his ring. "Yes… back when I'd first woken up…"

Instantly, the emptiness gave way and was soon replaced by walls, lights, stone. Toma looked around, nodding. "This is the place. The shop in Truce village… I wandered here after I found my way out of the canyon. That man there," he continued, looking at the shopkeeper, "he was the same one that… which means that I must be about to—"

As if on cue, Toma saw a mirror-image of himself walk through the lone door and look around. He watched the phantom image stride hesitantly across the floor, resting a hand on the countertop – the same hand that held the ring.

The shopkeeper eyed him wearily. "Can I help you?" Then he glanced at the hand on the counter, and he hastily straightened up and bowed. "My apologies, my lord. I didn't realize…"

The phantom Toma looked confused. "What… I don't know where I… what are you saying? Do you know who I am?"

The shopkeeper looked up humbly. "Again, I apologize. I rarely have the pleasure of such noble company."

"But… who am I?"

The man behind the counter blushed profusely. "I'm afraid I'm not quite familiar with the crest of your province, my lord. Please forgive me."

"My crest…?"

"Your royal ring, Sire. Now, how may I serve your distinguished presence?"

The scene froze before Toma's eyes. I was strange seeing it happen from an outsider's point of view. He remembered how he'd felt that day, how little he'd understood. But he'd continued on with his uncertain life, dismissing it as a mistake.

_Toma, do you really understand any more now than you did then?_

"I…" Toma found himself unable to come up with an answer. "He… he mistook me for a nobleman, that's all. The ring… it was just a coincidence."

_Are you so sure? Perhaps we should try once more._

The shop suddenly disappeared, and after a few moments, another scene sprouted around him. He stood atop a grassy hill, nearly surrounded by rough rock faces but overlooking a vast, breathtaking view of the countryside. He could see a village, a forest, and the towers of a castle. "This is Truce Canyon," he said aloud.

_Why is this place so important to you?_

"I already told you," said Toma, a little more irritably than he had intended. "This is where I woke up that day. Right here, in fact," he added, pointing to a patch of grass near one of the cliff faces.

_And yet, _replied Joster, _there must be something more. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here, would we?_

"What should I do?"

_Explore. Explore your mind._

Toma looked around nervously. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about the place. He walked over to the spot upon which he had awoken, crouching and studying it, as if he expected the answers to sprout from the ground. But there was nothing to see, except perhaps the impression his body had left on the ground. He ran a hand across it absently, brushing his palm along the long grass and the stones strewn across it.

Then he stopped. Stones?

He looked. There was, indeed, a litter of stones among the blades of grass, some quite small, others much larger. He looked around, but didn't see any other stones anywhere else. Odd.

Then he looked at the sheer escarpment next to him, which reached up higher than he could see, right up into the mountains. He couldn't think of any explanation other than that the stones had fallen from higher up the cliff face, but that didn't make any sense; he knew he hadn't gone up there.

But…

He stood, gazing upward one final time before he heaved a sigh and began to climb.

The ascent was not overly difficult for his trained hands and feet, but it was still steep, and more than once a handhold or a foothold gave way and he had to scramble to find another lest he fall the long way back down to the ground. Eventually, though, he reached for a handhold and found instead a grassy ledge. He pulled himself up, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead and glancing around.

It was a small ledge indented into the rock face, barely wide enough to accommodate a single person. "There's nothing here," he said aloud. "Should I keep climbing?"

Joster didn't answer.

He shrugged, and reached once again for a handhold, planning to resume his ascent. But when his hand touched the rock, it passed through it and disappeared into the wall of stone.

He yelped and jerked his hand backwards, nearly losing his balance. He clung to the cliff face to his left, steadying himself before he turned and called out to the open air. "What's going on? What just happened?"

_Follow your instincts. They will lead you to the answers you seek._

Toma's eyes narrowed, and he turned back to the cliff. He extended his hand, and once again it disappeared into the wall as if the stone were made of nothing more than air. "Those answers…" he whispered. "Are they on the other side?"

For a moment, he stood still and did nothing.

Then, a determined look crossing his face, he stepped forward, passing straight through the cliff.

He found himself standing on a rocky plateau. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was cloudless, and from his vantage point he could see sights he'd never seen before. The vast plains and lush forests were bordered by the mountain range within which he stood. He saw a great castle, with a tower that rose high above the canopy of the trees. None of it seemed familiar.

But he didn't have much time to try and understand what he was seeing before he heard voices approaching. They were in a heated argument. One of them he didn't recognize, but the other was his own.

It wasn't long before they reached the plateau. He watched himself skilfully mount the rocky clearing, and then someone else followed him. The real Toma's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the stranger to be the man he'd seen before, the one with a ring identical to his own.

"If you would just listen to reason, Toma!" the man yelled angrily, his ascent much more clumsy than Toma's own had been. "You've made a mockery of our family – our kingdom – with all this nonsense!"

The image of Toma turned savagely on his companion, dropping the bag he was carrying on the ground at his feet. "'Nonsense' is a word people use to describe things that they don't understand, and those who make use of it are bigger mockeries than I'll ever be."

"I _do _understand. I understand that you're losing what's left of your sanity in the pursuit of this fairy tale that you've convinced yourself is real!" He grabbed Toma's arm. "Brother, listen to me! You can still come back! You can admit your mistakes and return to our family!"

The real Toma's eyes widened. _Brother?_ he thought.

The phantom Toma pulled his arm away. "Don't patronize me, Frederick. If I must abandon my Tycoon nobility to understand the truth about our world – about _all _the worlds – then so be it!"

Frederick stumbled back, stung. "You'd… you'd forsake your kingdom? Our family? How… how could you?"

"My kingdom and family have already forsaken me," Toma shot back. "My subjects, my friends – even my brother – everyone thinks I've lost my mind. And it's no secret that Mother and Father are ashamed to even share my blood these days."

"What would you have them do?" Frederick said fiercely. "What would you have them think in the face of this madness? Other dimensions, severed worlds… Toma, there are many who think you're trying to start some sort of public uproar, or worse!"

"And the scholars of the Ancient Library? They search for truth the same way as I do, and yet nobody accuses _them _of madness!"

"Toma, you're a prince!"

"And for that, I'm forbidden to _think_?"

"You are to do what this nation expects of you!"

"Then I'd have been better off if I hadn't been a part of this family at all!"

Both men fell silent but for their heavy, angry breathing. The real Toma looked at the ring on his right hand, his head spinning. A prince? He was really a prince?

The phantom Toma shook his head, stooping to rummage through his bag. "Just leave me be, Frederick. I choose my freedom."

"Toma, what are you—"

"Freedom, Frederick!" Toma's image looked back up at his brother, a tear forming in his eye. "Life as a prince is a life of imprisonment. How can you not see that? How are we supposed to be satisfied living a life in which we are told what we can and cannot do, or say, or think? No…" His attention returned to his bag. "I have my chance to escape from that prison. I have my chance to truly be a free man. And for once, Frederick, I'm going to live my own life. You… you can choose your own fate. But leave me to choose mine."

Another silence. The image of Frederick took another step backwards. "No, brother. I've already chosen. And so, I see, have you." Without another word, he turned and began his descent from the plateau. Within minutes, the sound of his feet scraping against the rock of the mountains had faded, and only Toma and his clone remained.

The phantom Toma looked after his brother for some time. He was silent, motionless. The tears began to flow freely, and his head sank into his arms as he sobbed quietly. The real Toma felt his own eyes willing up, and his heart was heavy. All this… had it really happened? Did he really have a brother?

After a while, the image of Toma looked up once more, wiping the tears from his eyes. He rose to his feet, stumbling toward the place where the real Toma was standing. For a moment, Toma thought the he was actually going to speak to him, but his phantom walked right past him before he stopped and sighed. He rested his forehead in his palm, and absently put out his other hand to lean on the rock wall.

His entire arm had nearly disappeared into it before he noticed something was amiss.

Toma watched as his image leapt back in alarm, studying the rock, testing it every so often with his hand. Then he hurried excitedly back to his bag, and from it he pulled a large, leather-bound book, a pen, and an ink bottle.

_The journal,_ thought Toma.

After several minutes of excited scribbling, the phantom Toma dashed back to the window. He hesitated for several seconds, and then shot a contemptuous look at the castle in the distance, clenched his fists determinedly and strode through – straight toward the dangerously thin ledge on the other side.

"No!!" yelled Toma, and desperately stretched his own upper body through the window, just in time to see himself wobble precariously on the very thin ledge, sending several stones from the cliff-top cascading down to the grass, struggle in vain to balance himself, and finally fall helplessly to the ground far below. Toma looked over the edge; sure enough, his clone lay there, unconscious.

"That's why I can't remember…" he said aloud.

_So it would seem._

Joster's voice made him jump, and he looked upwards. "Is this… is this all true?"

_You have seen nothing but that which resides within your own mind._

Toma sighed heavily. Suddenly he felt very dizzy. "I'd… like to return now…"

_As you wish._

Before his eyes, the cliffs, the ledge, everything around him melted away, leaving nothing but the blue and white light all around him. Slowly, the light stopped spinning and separated once again into the individual lifelines of the Spirit Realm, and the next thing he saw was Joster's kind face, smiling sympathetically at him.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, and he lifted his hands from the pedestal. He spoke, but his voice emerged hoarse and shaky, and he said the first thing that came to his troubled mind. "I'm… a prince?"

Joster nodded. "Apparently so. Prince of the Castle Tycoon of four centuries ago. But, perhaps more importantly, you were also one of the first to uncover the truth about the divided worlds."

"But… the journal was left on that plateau. How did it…?"

"It would probably be reasonable to assume that it was discovered by an adventurer like yourself, and found its way to the Ancient Library through its contents." He paused. "Suffice it to say that your findings have proven quite useful."

"How?"

Joster folded his hands. "Until your journal was discovered this morning, we had thought these windows between dimensions were a result of the Mastermind's recent work. Thanks to the record of your travels, we now know that they have existed for no less than four hundred years."

Toma considered this. "So… how were they created if they weren't the Mastermind's work?"

"I suspect it has something to do with the high altitude at which they all seem to appear. The boundary between the worlds may well be less stable at a greater distance from the planet's core. I would also guess that the Void is involved somehow."

Toma nodded, and then fell silent, shifting uncomfortably.

Joster's keen senses detected this. "You have something else on your mind."

"Well… you said that everything I saw was already in my own mind." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "If that's true, why can't I remember?"

Joster smiled again, gazing sightlessly around himself. "The Spirit Realm is a powerful place, Toma. Even we, as spirits ourselves, cannot truly feel the power that encompasses it… binds it. But even for a spirit, the innermost workings of the Realm can unlock the deepest of desires, feelings, and memory. When you placed your hands on mine, these very lifelines became a part of you, revealing the secrets your own mind was guarding from you. The Realm itself has given you the key to understanding your own identity. The memories you witnessed will return to your consciousness in time."

"This Realm has that much power?" He looked at the pedestal again, the tangled wood mingling with the blue veins, and the sphere that rested atop it all, the centre of the cavern's power. He then looked back to Joster. "What about Lenna?"

Joster paused, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Toma said, walking toward the old king, "I remember talking about it during the last meeting – her memory loss, I mean, when she crossed over – and if this place has the power to bring lost memories back, why can't we help her the same way?"

Joster sighed. "Alas, the effort would most likely destroy her." He turned to face Toma, eyes closed. "As I've said, we spirits do not feel the effects of the power this Realm holds. A living soul within this Spirit Realm, however, becomes assaulted by that power. Even without being linked to its lifelines as you were, Lenna would slowly lose control over her feelings, her thoughts… eventually her mind. That is why we dead are sent here to be apart from the living. That is why we were unwilling to bring the five humans here from their worlds. If we were to expose her to the living energies of the Spirit Realm, I doubt her mind would survive at all."

"Oh…" Toma scratched his arm, feeling sheepish. "I guess I never thought about that. It just doesn't seem fair to leave her without any memories when the power exists that could bring them back."

Joster stood quietly for a moment. "I'm sensing a deeper reason than concern for Lenna within what you're saying to me, Toma."

The adventurer began to speak again, but Joster silenced him with a raised finger. "You needn't tell me everything now. I'm sure there is a great deal of turmoil within you. I suggest that you take some time for yourself and think. I recommend the Black Expanse, I understand Shadow spends a great deal of time there."

Toma opened his mouth again, but thought better of it, and sighed. "I… yeah. Thank you, sir." He walked silently back the way he had come, his thoughts much fuller but much less clear than they had been when he had entered.

Joster listened to the sound of his footsteps, which promptly disappeared as the adventurer crossed into another plane of the Spirit Realm. He absently clasped his hands before him. While other eyes wouldn't have seen even the conflict on the surface of the youth's soul, Joster was privy to far more than that. Even within his mortal life, the old king had been able to see what others could not.

And now he saw Toma's suffering, and Lenna's… and the suffering of his own daughter, Lise, in a role she never should have been forced to play.

He shook his head and placed his hands once again on the sphere, whose blue light still mingled with the strands of white. He closed his eyes, and presently the blue light vanished, leaving the veins and the sphere empty of colour. A good symbol of the afterlife, he thought. Then he sighed.

The Spirit Realm could be such a lonely place sometimes.

He heard another recognizable set of footsteps entering the chamber, and he turned to face them. "What's happened, Tellah?"

The sage stepped into the light, gazing at the lifelines around him. "We have a new arrival, and he wishes to be a part of the Coalition."

"Melchior," Joster said. "I see. Where is he now?"

"With Belthasar. I trust you'd wish to speak with him as soon as possible?"

Joster shrugged. "Gerald normally deals with those matters. I don't see why this instance should be any different."

"If you say so," Tellah replied, "but Melchior himself has requested to see you personally. I suspect it has something to do with your communications with the Spirit Realm."

Joster paused, noting the hint of indignation in Tellah's voice at the mention of the Spirit Realm. "Right… well, it makes little difference to me, but you'd best speak with Gerald. He takes these matters rather seriously, you know."

"Yes, I know." Tellah turned once again to leave.

"By the way," said Joster, and he stopped. "He isn't the only one who's noticed the infighting that's been going on lately."

Tellah bristled. "I fail to see how that's any of your business, or his, for that matter."

"If it's going to affect the aptitude of this Coalition to deal with the Mastermind, then it is a very pertinent concern for all of us." Joster took a few steps toward him. "I've told you many times that Shadow can be trusted. The Spirit Realm has told me that—"

"Enough with the Spirit Realm!" Tellah snapped. "There are things about these worlds that those spirits aren't capable of telling you. Keep that in mind." With that, the sage strode irritably out of the cavern, grumbling under his breath.

Joster listened to his fading footsteps and sighed. Try as he might, there were things that even he couldn't understand, and among those were Tellah and his attitude. With his exception, not one of the spirits in the Coalition had expressed concern about Shadow since Gestahl had spoken of it. Even his daughter thought he was being stubborn and foolish. But there was little to be done about it but wait, and allow Shadow time to prove himself.

It was a good thing, Joster reflected, that his years as king had taught him to be patient.

Shaking his head resignedly, he also walked toward the exit, wondering how long it would be before this problem worked itself out… or before everything fell apart.

Whichever came first.


	10. Part X

* * *

**The Restoration: Part X**

* * *

Crono and Lucca's arrival in the World of the Moon spurred a widespread renewal of faith in Cecil's story, and the result was dramatic.

The once silent and near-dormant castle was bustling with activity as the delegates from the various kingdoms prepared to leave and inform their respective nations. Most of the day had been spent creating contingency plan after contingency plan for each leader to bring to his or her land, and by the time the visitors were ready to leave Baron, the sun was already setting. The first to leave was Edge with the Falcon, headed for his home nation of Eblana, carrying the dwarves to the underground on the way. Yang and the representatives from Mysidia and Toroia were preparing to leave as well.

The night had passed calmly enough, however. Most of the residents of the castle had been asleep when the Epoch crash-landed on the plains, and the emergency meeting called by Cecil to discuss the new turn of events ran late into the night and into the early hours of the morning. Crono and Lucca had taken turns telling parts of their story, up to and including their latest adventure crossing between worlds. The attention of everyone in the room was fixed on them, all except for Cecil, who gauged the reactions of his companions.

Consequently, most of those who had been present slept very late. Among the very few exceptions were Lucca and Cid, who were up early to work on the remains of the Epoch, and Cecil, whose renewed energy had dissuaded him from sleep – much to Rosa's chagrin. Now, in the evening, everyone was preparing to leave.

Only two visitors weren't readying themselves for departure. Edward, whose injuries earned him a bed in the infirmary, was forbidden by Rosa to leave for fear that his wound would worsen. Edward's protests had fallen on deaf ears; "Doctor's orders," Cecil had said.

The other was Rydia. Though Edge had offered – eagerly – to escort her back to the Land of Phantom Beasts, she'd elected to stay, primarily out of fear that if she were underground, she'd be less able to offer her versatility in the case of an emergency. She also wanted to warn the villagers of her home town of Mist of the crisis, worried that they'd be caught unawares. She used her powers to communicate with King Leviathan and remained in Baron as an emissary.

In the middle of it all, Crono could only look around in wonder. It had been some time since he'd felt this important, but now that the meeting was over, everything seemed to be moving along around him, without his help. It was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. He'd been approached many times by those with questions about his world, or the struggles he'd faced while fighting Lavos, or anything else he knew about the Restoration, but by now, as those people developed their strategies and planned the course of action they would take upon their return home, the questions died away and Crono was left feeling…

He didn't know what.

The closest he could come to capturing the feeling was to say that he felt unproductive, but that implied that there was something for him to help with, and there was not. He was left with nothing to think about, which led him to thinking about Frog, wondering if he had survived the crash and, if he had, what had happened to him.

To take his mind off of things, he found himself that evening wandering in the direction of the infirmary to pay Edward a visit. He walked across the elegant welcoming chamber of the castle, meandering in the general direction of his destination, not entirely sure if he was headed the right way but reassured by the fact that if he were to get lost, he'd have something else to think about.

Half to his disappointment, he found his way fairly easily, and soon opened the creaky door to the infirmary, knocking as he walked in. He was greeted by the sound of harp music, which stopped somewhat abruptly as Edward looked up and saw his visitor. "Crono," he said, "I didn't expect you."

The boy shrugged. "You don't have to stop playing."

"No, perhaps not, but it doesn't seem appropriate to play when I have a visitor."

Crono sat on the bed next to his. "Why?"

"Because… well, because music is more than a melody to me; my music is more of a companion – a comfort – than anything else. When I have other companions, it seems excessive to ask for more."

"Then I'll be an audience for a while," said Crono, "not a companion."

"As you wish."

Edward picked up his harp again and began to play, a melody that Crono had heard him play before. It was soft and delicate, but cheerful in a way. It was a comforting melody to listen to.

Edward closed his eyes as he played, and Crono looked around himself. The infirmary was small but cozy. It was divided in half by a wall, with the beds on one side and the medicine cabinets and supplies on the other. Edward's bed was closest to the wall, and he leaned one arm against it as he played, swaying slightly to his music.

After a few minutes, Edward stopped again. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

Crono looked at him, and then away again, shrugging. "Not really. Where's Rosa?"

"Upstairs," said Edward after a moment. "She wanted to watch the sunset. Did you need to speak with her?"

Crono shook his head. "No, just wondering."

Edward strummed a chord. "You really shouldn't be ashamed, you know."

"Of what?"

"Of being afraid. If I were in your position, I'd be afraid too." He rested his harp on his lap, folded his hands over it. "Sometimes fear can be your ally. It can help you think. And after all, you're in a world with which you aren't familiar, and you don't know how to get back. That would scare me."

Crono shrugged again, avoiding eye contact. "I've been mixed up with worse than this."

"So have I. That doesn't make you immune to fear."

Crono paused for a few minutes. "Well, I guess I am kind of… worried."

Edward grinned, and then nodded. "If you say so." He picked up the harp again, started to strum a few notes.

Crono looked at his feet. "Edward…"

The strumming stopped, and Edward looked at him inquisitively.

"Have you… Were you ever really…"

"Afraid?"

Crono nodded sheepishly.

Edward laughed. "Of course. I don't know anyone who hasn't been. To tell the truth, I was once intimately acquainted with fear… so much so that I nearly let it possess me. Rule me. That changed when I met Cecil, though."

"He seems to have that effect on people."

"You could say that."

Crono thought for a moment about Cecil. Even when they'd first met back in the mysterious cavern, he remembered having a certain instinct toward him… a certain sense of security. He had the air of someone who knew what to do even at the most hopeless of times. "When did you two meet?" he asked Edward.

"Oh, it was—" Edward stopped for a minute at that, putting the harp down and staring into space in thought. "You know, I have to stop every now and then and think about that. It feels like I've known him forever, for everything we've been through. Anyway, we met shortly after my castle was attacked by Baron."

"He attacked you?"

"Oh, no, of course not," said Edward, shaking his head vigorously. "This was before Cecil was king. We met in the wreckage just after the attack, and he asked for my help."

"Your help?" Crono asked. "With what?"

"Well… that's a bit of a long story. You see, Cecil was on the run from the Baronian soldiers at the time, and Rosa followed him when he left the castle. It's dangerous wandering out into the middle of the desert, you know. She caught a nasty illness we sand folk know as Desert Fever, the only cure for which is made from a very rare jewel, the Light of the Desert – or the Sand Ruby, for short."

"So, you had to help him find this… Sand Ruby?"

Edward smiled, though there was sadness hidden behind it. "I almost didn't go with him. During the attack, the woman I was in love with – engaged to marry, actually – was killed… protecting me. I was devastated, of course, but I was also very deeply afraid. I nearly couldn't bring myself to leave the ruins of my castle. I told Cecil I wanted to stay with Anna forever, but that was only half true; my other half was just… afraid to leave her."

"But you eventually went with him," Crono said, "and you found the Sand Ruby?"

"Yes. It was a bit of a struggle, but we found it and brought it back to Rosa."

"And what then?"

"I kept traveling with him, naturally."

"Why?"

Edward paused, thinking. "You know, I'm not sure. I stayed with him, but I don't really know why. I could easily have gone home to Damcyan and left Cecil to his own devices, but I didn't. It felt obvious, as if I was supposed to go with him. It was clear as day in my mind. I traveled with him for a long time, until we were en route to Baron…" He laughed, shaking his head. "But that's another story."

Crono laughed too, although he didn't really know what he was laughing at. He soon found himself once again staring at his feet. He hoped Edward would resume his playing, but he didn't.

Instead, he broke the silence. "What exactly is on your mind?"

Crono sighed. "It's just… it's Frog."

"Ah, of course."

"I feel like… I feel like I can't exactly be of much use around here, what with everything else going on, and since I'm just sitting here doing nothing, I feel as if I'm abandoning him. And I'm worried…" He looked up. "What if something happened to him?"

Edward smiled sympathetically. "I know what that's like. I'll sit down every so often and start wondering whether I should be combing the desert for survivors from Damcyan. But you aren't abandoning him, Crono. You don't know this world as well as we do. From the sound of it, though, he's very strong."

"He is, and I'm sure he can take care of himself, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I just want to go out there right now and—"

"No," Edward said sternly. "Certainly not now. It's nearly dark."

"I'll go in the morning, then."

"Alone? This is a world you don't know."

"Yeah, and my friend's out in it somewhere."

"And what good would you be to him if you got lost, or hurt, or killed? Crono, listen to me for a second." Crono started to say more, but he sat back sheepishly. "You need to look at this rationally. Even in your own world, I'm sure you wouldn't go out to potentially dangerous places by yourself."

Crono sighed. "I know. But what else can I do? Everybody else is busy, and you… well…"

"I'm supposedly incapacitated. I know. If it weren't for Rosa's orders, I'd help you without a second thought. However, there may be nothing to do for now but to wait."

Just then, the door creaked open once more and the two turned to see who had come in. "Good evening, Rydia," said Edward.

She sidled gracefully through the thick, wooden door, her elegant green garments flowing gracefully over her smooth skin, past the Firebute that hung at her waist and right down to her shapely legs. Her hair washed brilliantly over the side of her head, and her eyes shone fiercely in the dim light.

"Hello," she said. "I thought I'd come and see how you were doing."

Edward stifled a laugh as he watched Crono, who was commonly struck dumb when the summoner walked into a room. He then looked back to her. "I'm fine. Far better than our resident white mage seems to think, anyway."

"Well, she would know, wouldn't she?" Rydia turned to Crono, who had finally found his voice. "How about you? How do you like our world so far?"

"It's fine," Crono replied, his voice a little higher pitched than he had originally intended. "I'm just a little worried about my friend."

"Oh, yes, you mentioned him last night. He still hasn't turned up?"

Crono shook his head. "I'm getting worried. I want to go out and search for him, but everyone's been so busy around here."

"It's dangerous for him to go out there alone, especially since he isn't familiar with our world," said Edward. "We were just going over this."

Rydia looked from one to the other, and irritably put her hands on her hips. "Well, what am I then? Chopped liver?"

It took the two men a few seconds to figure out what she meant, and then Crono looked up excitedly. "You mean, you'd help me search?"

"Of course I would, I've been dying to get out of this castle. And actually, I'd been planning to head out to the Misty Valley, so your timing is perfect. But tonight? It's already so late."

"No, of course not," said Edward, looking pointedly at Crono. "We all need our rest tonight."

Crono sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Tomorrow at sunrise, then?"

Rydia grinned. "You're on."

"You're sure you're not needed around here?" Edward asked her.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Cecil's busy writing letters to the outlying villages, Rosa has her own things to worry about, and Cid is helping our other visitor with that ship of theirs. I can spare a day."

"Good," Edward replied, and then looked at Crono. "I'm sorry I can't go with you myself. Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do right now."

"It's all right, we'll manage."

"Don't tell me you're getting bored already, Edward," Rydia laughed.

Edward shrugged, grinning. "It's better here than Toroia. They wouldn't even let me play my harp. Anyway, go on and get some sleep before Rosa comes back a forces you out."

Rydia smiled. "Sleep well, Edward." She turned and sashayed out the door, and Crono began to follow. Edward picked up his harp, and resumed his playing.

Before he walked out the door, though, Crono turned back. "Edward?"

The music paused, and Edward looked up.

"Thanks."

The bard grinned and nodded. "Anytime."

Crono turned and left the infirmary without another word, but he could hear the soft, cheerful music of the harp for several minutes as he walked along in the receding daylight.

* * *

At that very moment, Lise, Lenna and Hawk arrived at the gates of Forcena.

It had been a long, exhausting trip. As Hawk had been uneasy lingering in any one place for too long for fear that his second shadow would make an unwelcome appearance, they had traveled for several hours during the night. However, after Lise and Lenna became so tired they could scarcely travel another step without some rest, he'd reluctantly agreed to settle for the night in a relatively sheltered clearing near the Golden Road.

By now, Lise could barely feel her legs. They had been walking for most of the day, something Lise wasn't particularly accustomed to anymore. It was a familiar feeling, the exhaustion of a day's journey, but not particularly welcome, especially when Lise knew she'd have to be awake and alert to participate in the conference Duran was hosting.

She found herself quite relieved that the bridge in the Cleft of the Earth that connected the Golden Road to the Molebear Highlands had been repaired. She'd felt her stomach turn at the very thought of travel by cannon, and she was also wary of anything happening to Lenna, considering her amnesia. Even without all that, taking the detour to Maia would have been a great waste of time, and tired as she was, she'd wanted to speak to Duran as soon as possible.

Thus, when they approached the city perimeter, Lise was the first to speak. "Forcena. We finally made it."

"You're telling me," said Hawk. "If you two were suited for the way I travel, we'd have been here by noon." He then glanced behind him, scratching his arm uncomfortably.

Lise looked at him, and then leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper. "He's still tailing us?"

"He's around here somewhere, I know it. I just can't see him." "He sighed. "This is bugging me. Normally I can throw these guys off my trail in minutes, but this one's been on me like spores on a myconid and I can't even catch a glimpse of him."

Lise frowned. "If he's still there, why hasn't he made a move yet? What's he waiting for?"

"I wish I knew."

They had now nearly reached the gate, and Lenna pointed. "Look, someone's coming."

Lise looked toward the city and smiled. Duran, clad in his Knight of Gold armour, was approaching with a broad grin across his face. Lise waved to him, as did Hawk. Lenna looked from him to Lise and back, wondering who he was.

"Lise!" called Duran. "Good timing! I was just asking the evening watch if they'd seen any sign of you."

Lise laughed. "Oh, dear. We're not _that _late, are we?"

"No, of course not. The Faerie King's only just arrived from Diorre." He grinned broadly. "It's great to see you."

Lise nodded emphatically. "You too, although I can imagine better circumstances."

"Yeah," said Duran, who then looked to Hawk. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes, we have," said the thief. "My name is Hawk. I ran into the three of you in the Valley of Flames, although it was fairly brief."

Duran extended his hand, and Hawk shook it. "A pleasure to formally meet you. Are you here to represent Navarre?"

"Yes, but only because I happened to be heading your way on another errand. Running into Lise was nothing but chance."

Lise grinned at him, and then looked back to Duran, putting a hand on her other companion's shoulder. "This is Lenna."

Duran extended his hand once more, and Lenna shook it nervously. "The pleasure's all mine. I'm Duran."

Then he glanced at Lise. "I wasn't expecting you to bring a guest. She's welcome, of course, but what brings her here?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Lise said.

"Well, we'll walk and talk," Duran said as he turned back toward the city. "The other representatives are here already, and everything's set up for the meeting."

"Is Angela here?"

Duran nodded. "She was the first to arrive. You'd never hear her admit it, but I bet things have gotten tough up north without their magical summer weather."

"I can imagine," Lise said.

They were already halfway across town, and Lenna was looking around herself curiously. It was a very quaint place, and the delicate lighting of the sunset made it look appropriately comfortable. Puffs of smoke floated from many of the chimneys, and she could hear children's laughter, dogs barking – all the sounds of a place of contentment.

They approached the gate leading to the castle courtyard. Just ahead, Duran was talking again. "Lenna, if she wishes, can go to the castle library, or we could prepare a room for her. I'm sure she's very tired."

"Actually," said Lise, "is it possible for her to join us? I'll explain later, but I have a feeling that this crisis of yours has something to do with what's happened to her, and it doesn't seem fair to exclude her. It might help her regain her memories."

"She has amnesia?"

"Yes, and we haven't made much progress."

Duran pursed his lips. "I wasn't planning on having an audience present, but if you think it'll help her…"

"Lise," said Lenna, catching up with them. "What exactly is going on? I've heard you talking about some kind of crisis, but what is it? And what does it have to do with me?"

"Yeah," said Hawk, "I'm pretty blind on that subject myself. I never actually saw the letter."

"Don't worry," said Duran, his face grim. "That's why we're holding this meeting. I'll explain as much as I can." He looked to Lenna. "As for what all of this might have to do with you… well, only time will tell that much."

Lenna looked to Lise, but all the young queen could do was shrug. It wasn't very encouraging.

Duran led the group into the castle and down a hallway, past the staircase to the throne room and through a pair of double doors that led into a small but comfortable meeting room. The walls were decorated with several sorts of tapestries and paintings, and the long table was made of a rich, dark wood, as were the chairs around it.

Most of these seats were already filled. A man Lenna assumed to be King Richard sat at the head of the table, his hands folded on its surface and an expression of undeniable seriousness behind his thick moustache. To his left was a young-looking girl, perhaps the same age as Lise, whose most striking feature was her head of thick, purple hair. She wore flowing red robes and a wooden staff was leaning against her chair.

"Is that Angela?" she whispered to Lise, pointing.

Lise grinned. "Yes, that's her all right."

"Welcome back, Duran," said King Richard as the group entered. "We've been discussing accommodations for our guests. I see the last of the representatives have arrived."

Duran nodded. "May I present Hawk of Navarre, Her Majesty Queen Lise of Rolante, and Lenna."

Lise and Hawk nodded to the others. Lenna blushed, silently noting how her name seemed almost an afterthought.

Angela stood, a bright smile on her face. "Lise! I half expected you wouldn't be coming!"

As they crossed to her end of the table and Lise sat down in one of the two empty chairs left, she laughed. "Of course. It just took a little longer than we thought it would."

"Oh, I know, but being a queen I figured you'd send someone else to do the dirty work."

"And miss the opportunity to see you and Duran again? Fat chance." Lise turned to Lenna, who was still standing and debating with Hawk over who should take the last chair.

"The lady should have a seat," said Hawk.

"But you're more important. You were actually an invited guest," Lenna protested. "You should be sitting at the table, not me."

"But really, you're tired. I insist—"

"Relax!" said Duran, laughing in exasperation. "I'll send for another chair."

Lise laughed too, but part of her was laughing out of relief. It was reassuring to know that even in such threatening times, it was still possible to carry on as if everything was perfectly normal. Maybe that was what Duran was trying to do… or maybe people didn't really know how serious a situation this was. And, come to think of it, she didn't either. But hearing people laugh – even hearing the petty bickering to which she had become so accustomed during her time with Duran and Angela – was a comfort. It meant that, at least for the moment, she didn't have to think quite so hard.

She wondered what it was like to never have to think at all.

The chair was brought in a few minutes later, and Lenna, Hawk and Duran all sat down around the large table. Lenna looked at the rest of the visitors, most of whom had been uneasily silent. There was an old man who looked like some kind of priest, wearing light coloured robes and a pointed cap; there was a gruff-looking young man who had a very wolfish look about him, although Lenna was sure that was just her imagination; and there was another old man who didn't even look human at all. He had long ears, a very long beard and wore regal-looking green and purple robes.

King Richard cleared his throat, and whatever murmurs there had been providing the undertone were silenced. "Right," he said. "We shall continue, then, and to our newcomers, welcome. We shall discuss arrangements for your accommodation and departure later tonight. Before we begin the real purpose of this meeting, I should inform you all that I received a letter from the king of Jad this morning, who was unable to attend today but sends his regrets. Also, we are quite honoured to have the Faerie King of Diorre with us this evening."

The man with the long ears nodded. "The elves unanimously decided that such an event should not be ignored."

King Richard nodded back. "Right then, I shall leave the rest of this conference to Sir Duran; he knows far more about what this world is facing than I do."

He nodded to Duran, who stood. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Now, I admit I don't know as much as I could and that there are details I don't remember, but as I said in the letters that were sent to your respective kingdoms, there are, in fact, four other worlds apart from our own, and these four worlds are now in the process of merging together, as is ours with them."

Lenna's eyes widened, as did Hawk's. Lise's lips remained pursed.

There were low murmurs among the group, but they quieted after a few seconds. "There is more that I didn't mention in those letters. I didn't feel it was necessary to cause you or your respective nations any unnecessary alarm. There is a being called the Mastermind who has engineered this crisis, and when the worlds merge back together he plans on eliminating every living thing from the face of the Earth."

There were louder murmurs, but Lise was silent. Somehow, she wasn't particularly surprised by this turn of events; she'd have liked to blame her indifference on the urgency of Duran's letter, but some other instinct had been warning her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The room soon quieted, and Duran continued. "These other worlds are very different from our own. The people to whom I have spoken come from unfamiliar cities, kingdoms, nations. And what's more, their worlds are not joined with the Mana Holyland as ours is. In fact, Mana was never a part of the realms outside our own."

The reaction to this news was even stronger. "That's impossible!" said Hawk. "Mana – the Goddess – she created the world! How can Mana not exist in those other worlds if it was Mana that created them?" There were other murmurs of agreement.

"Please," said Duran. "I'll explain everything in due time. Right now, there are more important details I need to discuss with you, and I need you all to listen carefully, because the future of our world and the four others could very well depend on your co-operation."

He sat down and began to talk, and Lise listened quietly, her heart sinking lower and lower with every passing detail. But she found herself constantly looking at Lenna and wondering what she was thinking. Was she afraid? Would anything come back to her? As Duran had so accurately put it, only time would tell.

She continued to listen, but her mind drifted aimlessly. She thought about Lenna's pendant, the one that matched her own; she thought about Hawk and the mysterious stranger that was following him, and who could very well be watching their every move and listening to their every word; and she thought about the unusual artefact, the Illusion Mirror, and everything that she could – and could not – see within it. What did it all mean? Why did the Mirror believe that Lenna and the pendants did not belong?

* * *

Midnight.

The Mastermind looked deep into the swirling clouds once again. This time there was nobody with him. This time the only company to be found with him upon the mysterious black soil of the unnatural island were the darkness of his cloak and the eerie glow of his otherwise hidden eyes.

The image within the swirl cleared, and the glowing eyes narrowed. In the moonlight, in the World of the Void, as the Mastermind watched, Faris of Tycoon ran swiftly across the grasslands just southeast of the Ancient Library. Ahead of her, far in the distance, the valley between the north and south mountain ranges awaited and beyond it, the Elder Tree.

A deep, echoing laugh began to sound from the Mastermind's concealed throat. Despite his past failures, the so-called Dragon Emperor had done well. Clutched in her sweaty hand was the little velvet bag, and within it, the seeds that would sow death for the Goddess of Aura.

Her journey was almost complete. It wouldn't be long before she reached her destination. Even if the accursed Coalition were to warn their mortal allies in the World of the Void, it would be too late. Everything was ready. The first stage of the Restoration was already in motion. When the last Goddess was dead, the worlds would barely have time to blink.

Their doom was upon them.

The Mastermind's chuckles began to grow in intensity. They soon rivalled the sound of the thunderclaps that pierced every inch of the Dark Realm. The island began to tremble and the lightning grew brighter and brighter as the skies around it grew darker and darker.

And then, suddenly, the laughter stopped. The Mastermind stood frozen, gazing ahead. The glow emanating from his eyes dimmed as the eyes themselves narrowed, and he was silent. The Realm responded in kind.

Then, a loud crack.

The Mastermind doubled over, and a great, terrifying roar of rage pierced the sudden silence as his gloved hands clutched his shrouded head. His fingers scraped at his temples as he screamed, and the dirt beneath his feet shook seemingly in terror.

He screamed again, and this time a word escaped his lips:

"_JOSTER!!_"

_Did you really think you'd outsmarted us?_

The Mastermind reared his head back and roared to the sky. "_Out!! Get out of my mind!!"_

_You will not stop us. I may only be able to pierce the surface of your despicable thoughts, but it will be those thoughts that shall lead to your downfall._

The Mastermind's breath was escaping him in ragged gasps as he fought the invading presence. "You think you've won… don't you…? You believe… I have failed… but do you really think… you can stop me?"

_We will fight you for as long as it takes. With every passing minute, you edge closer to your defeat._

"No…" he growled, his eyes flashing menacingly. "This has… only begun… and you shall pay for your meddling… with the very fabric… of your own soul…!"

The Mastermind's trembling stopped. His hands moved from his temples. He stood upright, the great, dark cloak billowing around him in the wind. The yellow glow of his eyes was snuffed out as they closed, and he raised his hands toward the sky. "Only now, Joster," he whispered, his words reverberating into the darkness, "do you realize how fatally misguided you have been. And now… you…"

He opened his eyes.

"You are mine."

The menacing hiss was instantly drowned out by a deafening roar of thunder and a brilliant series of lightning bolts streaking across the sky in every direction. The entire Realm of Darkness trembled. The evil soil fell from the unnatural island. The clouds wove and spun chaotically. And within it all, the deep, echoing, haunting laughs of the Mastermind sounded out in defiance of the evil heavens.

Beneath the chaos, Joster's scream of agony could scarcely be heard.


	11. Part XI

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XI**

* * *

Galuf raced across the Black Expanse. His eyes were bloodshot, his face red. Air was leaving his body in ragged, heavy breaths. But he did not stop running. He could not stop running.

He had heard the scream.

It had come upon him as if from the throat of a banshee; it was a sound that accompanied the most horrible of suffering. It had taken him less than a second to realize to whom it had belonged, and now he raced to the Altar of Commune, the cavern strewn with the lifelines of the Spirit Realm itself.

_Please be in one piece, Joster, _he thought.

A door appeared in the distance, drawing nearer and nearer. Galuf put on an extra burst of speed, aching to find out what had happened, praying to whatever benevolent spirits there were that Joster was all right.

He reached the door and burst through it. As he surveyed the scene, his expression changed to one of terrified disbelief. The veins within the ground and walls, normally clean and white, were now pulsing with an evil red. The cavern itself looked as if it had been struck by an earthquake. The column in the centre had tilted. Great piles of rubble lined the walls and places on the floor. The horrible red light penetrated every last corner and crevice.

He spotted Gestahl and Tellah on the far side of the room. Toma, Loki and Shadow stood a few feet away, their heads bowed – Toma in particular looked very morose. Between his two colleagues, Joster lay motionless. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. Galuf felt goose bumps ripple across his skin.

Gestahl knelt beside him, placing a hand on the old king's forehead. "Joster…" he said quietly.

Galuf crossed the room. "What happened?"

Gestahl looked to him, and then back to Joster. "This was the work of the Mastermind."

Galuf could scarcely contain his shock as he knelt next to Tellah. "The Mastermind? How…?"

"Joster was linked to the Spirit Realm," the sage said. "He was attempting something very risky. He… tried to probe the thoughts of the Mastermind himself."

"What?! What on Earth possessed him to do something so dangerous?"

There was an odd silence. Gestahl looked at Tellah. Tellah looked at the ground, running a bony finger along one of the veins on the floor. Neither said a word.

Galuf slowly stood, backing several steps away. "This… this was your idea! _You _put him up to this!!"

Gestahl sighed. "Galuf…"

"What were you thinking?!" Galuf ranted, ignoring him. "How could you put one of your own colleagues – one of your own _friends_ – into that kind of danger?!"

"Galuf!" Gestahl said, more sternly this time. "What's done is done. We have more important matters at hand." He looked back to Joster. "His soul is lost from his spirit form. We must find him before he flows irretrievably into the Spirit Realm."

Galuf returned to his side. "This will not be easily forgotten, Gerald."

Gestahl was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I know. But let us hope that his spirit hasn't left us forever. He may well have information that could aid us."

"Information? What on Earth do you mean?"

"He must have stumbled upon something important, or the Mastermind wouldn't have attacked him so," said Tellah. "If we can retrieve his spirit, he may well be able to tell us what it was."

"But how? How can we possibly find him?"

"We must use this Altar to search the Spirit Realm. It is our only option."

Galuf stared at him in disbelief. "Have you gone mad? Joster was the only one of us who knew how to safely make use of this chamber! None of us could do what Joster could!"

"There's nothing else for it," said Gestahl. "We must try. What Joster knows may be enough to end this war."

"But it's far too dangerous!" protested Galuf. "For heaven's sake, there's none among us who's even been linked to it!"

"You are mistaken, Sir Galuf."

All eyes turned to the entrance of the cavern. Melchior, the Guru of Life, strode purposefully into the Altar, accompanied by the Guru of Reason, Belthasar. Both bore grim looks on their faces. "There is one among you who has, indeed, been linked to the Spirit Realm through this Altar. He stands within this very room."

Belthasar glanced across at the small group nearby. "Toma," he said.

Everyone turned to look at the young adventurer. He stepped tentatively forward, swallowing heavily. "M-me?"

"Yes, you," said Melchior. "Joster explored the Spirit Realm in your company this very evening. You alone have witnessed its power firsthand."

Toma backed several steps away. "But I… I didn't _do _anything! I just… how do you expect me to control that kind of power?"

"We don't," said Belthasar, walking up to the column and eyeing it sombrely. "As they are now, the energies of this place are far more dangerous than they were. The red colour that has tainted these lifelines is the result of the Mastermind's corrupt influence. It would be inadvisable for any one man to become linked to them now."

"What do you suggest?" asked Gestahl.

Melchior looked up. "We shall link three of our number."

"Three?" Galuf repeated.

"Yes," said Belthasar. "Melchior and I will assist Toma in his search for Joster's spirit."

"Me?" said Toma. "Why me?"

"We've already told you. You are the only one among us who has been exposed to the power of these lifelines. If anything were to go wrong, you would be better able to resist the negative energies than anyone else, including Melchior and I."

There were murmurs within the room. Galuf took a few steps toward the Gurus. "Melchior… are you sure that's safe?"

"No. But it will be far safer than if Toma were to attempt this without our help. Belthasar will assist Toma as he enters the Spirit Realm, and I will sever the link should anything happen."

There was a long silence as the group pondered the possible consequences. Toma fidgeted nervously, clearly not convinced that Melchior's plan was a good idea. The Gurus themselves stood patiently, awaiting the Coalition's decision.

Finally Gestahl sighed. "There really is nothing else to be done."

"I don't like it, Gerald," said Galuf. "The Mastermind surely has his guard up. What if something else goes wrong? Look at what happened to Joster!"

"Galuf, it's the only way," said Tellah.

"I still don't like it."

"Galuf is right," came Shadow's deep voice. They all turned to him, caught somewhat off-guard by his sudden intervention. "Should Toma enter the Spirit Realm, there is no telling what kind of danger he would be in. And should you fail to—"

"Oh, who asked you?" said Tellah angrily.

Gestahl turned to him. "Tellah, now is not the time."

The sage ignored him. "For all we know, you could be trying to stop us from uncovering whatever it is Joster found!"

Shadow bristled. "I simply care for Toma's well-being, particularly since you, Tellah, seem more than willing to sacrifice those around you to your own unbridled ambition." He looked pointedly at Joster's unconscious form. "Even Gerald fought you when you suggested this idiotic venture in the first place."

Galuf turned to the sage. "Tellah, is this true?"

"I… well, I…" Tellah was at a loss for words for a few moments, and then he shook his head angrily. "Yes, the idea was mine, but think of the possibilities! Think of what could have been gained! We could well have discovered the very identity of the Mastermind himself!"

"At the expense of Joster's spirit?"

"It's a small price to pay!"

There was a stunned silence. Gestahl looked baffled by his colleague's attitude. Shadow crossed his arms. Galuf couldn't think of a single word to say. Even the Gurus' frowns deepened.

"Tellah… listen to yourself," Galuf finally said.

"Erm… this procedure is far less dangerous than what Joster attempted to do," interrupted Melchior. "However, if we're going to attempt it, we must do so very soon. Joster's soul may well be out of reach should we wait too long."

Gestahl stared at Tellah for a few more moments. "Of course… and after this is over, Tellah, we will discuss your future with this Coalition."

Tellah looked shocked and furious, but said nothing.

Gestahl, meanwhile, turned to Toma. "We will not force you to attempt this."

Toma, who had been silent for some time, stepped forward, glancing angrily at Tellah as he did so. "I… I will. If it means we can bring Joster back, I'll do anything."

Galuf walked over, putting his hands on the explorer's shoulders. "You're sure about this?"

Toma nodded. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Come, then," said Melchior. "We must hurry."

The group, with the exception of Tellah, gathered around Toma and the two Gurus. Toma wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. "Now," said Melchior, "place your hands on the orb." Toma did as he was told. The heat of the Mastermind's corrupt influence began to burn his hands, but he gritted his teeth and didn't move a muscle. Belthasar then placed his hands atop Toma's, and Melchior's covered them both. Instantly, his hands began to cool, and he sighed deeply.

Belthasar looked to him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then we shall begin."

Instantly, the dull red light was streaked with white, and the two streams mixed and wove about so furiously that the cavern walls appeared to dance with the shadows. The group looked about themselves in both wonder and fear, watching as the strange light show played hectically about on the walls. Toma's hands clutched the orb tightly, his eyes wide open, staring at the invisible ceiling.

Another moment, and the pupils disappeared from Toma's eyes, leaving them a ghostly white, and Melchior spoke. "Toma, what do you see?"

Toma's words were little more than a whisper. "I see nothing… and everything… It's all strange. People… places… things…"

"Focus on your goal," Melchior said. "Focus on Joster."

There was a pulse, and a ripple of white sped across the lifelines. There was a moment of silence, and then Toma spoke again. "I see him! Joster's spirit… he's far away but I can see him."

There were murmurs of excitement and anticipation. "Focus!" said Melchior. "Call out to him with your mind!"

The chaotic lights were still flashing this way and that. Everything in the room was spinning, ducking in and out of darkness. Toma's very body strained as if reaching for his mark.

Finally, he said, "he's coming! Joster is coming to me!"

Galuf sighed with relief. There was a similar reaction among those around him.

But then Toma spoke again. "Wait… Joster, wait… where did you…"

"Toma! Focus! Keep him in your mind!"

"Joster! Come back!!"

And then Toma cried out, and the room was filled with blinding white.

- - - - -

"_I'm sorry I startled you."_

_It was Joster's kindly old voice that spoke to him. He spun, his bare feet feeling the grass beneath them, and his eyes falling from the sky above him to look upon the old king's smiling face._

_He looked weary, but also happy… happier than Toma had ever seen him. The breeze lifted the hem of his long, red robes from the emerald grass, and the old man sighed in deep contentment. "It is lovely out here, isn't it?"_

"_Joster," said Toma, weak with relief. "Joster, I found you! I didn't think I could, but I—"_

"_Never doubt yourself, Toma," Joster said to him. "Doubt will hide your memories from you, and I know too well how deeply you wish to find yourself."_

_Toma took his first good look at the old king, and suddenly he gasped. His eyes, no longer cloaked with the sightless, unperturbed white that had come with his blindness, were a brilliant shade of green, and sparkled in the sunlight. "Joster, your eyes! They look... you can see?"_

_Joster chuckled to himself. "Yes, Toma. I can. This is a place of many wonders, after all." _

_Toma sighed, breathing in the summery air. "It's so nice… this is what comes after the Spirit Realm?"_

"_My time has come," said Joster. "The time has come for my soul to float carefree through the endless Ocean of Souls, where they all go once their business is finally finished."_

"_Business…?"_

"_Why do you think we become spirits, Toma? Our soul stays within our spirit because when we have died, very rarely do we feel as if our journey through life is complete. And when we do, the Ocean beckons us, and we can finally sleep."_

_Toma felt his heart drop into his stomach. _"_Joster, no!" Toma found tears welling up in his eyes. "Joster, please don't go… we need you! We need your help! I… I need you."_

_Joster smiled upon him again, resting a weary hand on his cheek. "You need me far less than you think. And if I could, yes, I would stay. However, it seems that I have been forced into early retirement. But don't fear, Toma. You are very strong."_

"_But I need you… I don't even know myself yet! I don't have an identity! I can't help but be afraid! I… want your guidance. I need your help to find myself."_

_Joster began to laugh, as if at an old joke he'd heard before. "But I've told you, Toma: it's all there, in your mind."_

_And he took his index finger, and placed it on Toma's forehead. And in an instant, Toma felt a flood of memory sweeping around him, embracing him, washing over him, and everything began to return – memories of his brother, his mother and father, the kingdom of which he was once prince. Everything began to make sense. For the first time in his life, every cloudy corner of his mind became crystal clear. And tears began to fill his eyes again – he had an identity. He was Prince Toma Francis Tycoon, son of Edmond and Ignatia Tycoon. _

_Toma Francis Tycoon._

_And then he felt himself being pulled, lifted from his feet on the great, grassy, endless plain, away from the man who had just returned his identity to him. "No!" he called. "No, please! Joster, please come back with me!"_

"_I cannot," Joster called back, waving goodbye to his friend._

"_The Mastermind!" Toma called desperately. "What did you find out about the Mastermind?"_

_And then he was swept away, pulled into the endless sea of red and white he had come from, but he heard three words sweep through his mind before the last vestiges of the field vanished._

"_You already know."_

_- - - - -  
_

Toma had been silent for a long time.

Gestahl was fidgeting nervously. Galuf paced the breadth of the room, anxiously looking over to where Toma stood, his white eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Shadow stood aloof with his arms crossed, but he too looked up every few moments, wondering when the adventurer would come out of his trance. Only the Gurus kept themselves under control. Both stood silently with their eyes closed, concentrating.

Finally, Galuf could wait no more. "Damn it, Melchior, get him out of there!"

But Melchior shook his head. "He is in no danger. Just be patient."

Galuf sighed irritably and returned to his pacing.

But he had barely taken two steps when Toma inhaled sharply and let out a harsh whisper. "Joster!"

Instantly, the attention of everyone in the room was focused on him. "Toma!" said Gestahl. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," said Toma.

"Did you find Joster?"

"I found him, but he's… he's gone."

There was a brief moment of silence throughout the Altar of Commune at this news as the spirits realized the import of Joster's loss. The first of what might be many members of the Coalition of the Spirit Realm had been cast into the Ocean of Souls at the hands of the Mastermind. They had lost a good, intelligent and powerful man. Some eyes drifted toward Tellah, but the sage did not look back.

But Toma was soon speaking again, his eyes still eerily blank. "Listen now. He spoke to me… I know what he discovered from the Mastermind."

"What is it?" asked Gestahl. "What did he find?"

"I'm trying to understand… I can see it all, but I can't make it out. I'm trying… I see Faris…"

"Faris?" Galuf repeated. "What's happening?"

"I'm… Faris… she's running to the Elder Tree with something… a bag of seeds…"

A dark look crossed Melchior's face. "Seeds… Belthasar, you don't suppose…"

"I certainly hope not," said Belthasar.

Galuf was about to ask what seeds they were speaking of when Toma spoke again, this time with more urgency. "We need to hurry! Faris is carrying seeds that the Dragon Emperor gave her, and she intends to plant them at the base of the Elder Tree!"

"The Goddess of Aura," said Loki. "What are these seeds?"

It was Gestahl who answered. "I suspect I know. When planted, the seeds I'm thinking of will sap any surrounding roots of life… essentially killing anything and everything around them that is bound to the soil."

There were various expressions of alarm from the group, and Melchior looked up at Toma sharply. "Toma, focus on Faris. Can you reach out to her and warn her?"

Toma strained even more. "I see her… I can see her running, but I can't reach her… urghhh…"

His eyes closed, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He began to tremble, his face turning red from the effort. Galuf looked to Melchior. "Is he in danger? What's happening?"

Belthasar closed his eyes. "He's fighting," he said. "There's something holding him back from Faris."

"The Mastermind," said Melchior.

Just then, Toma screamed, and then panted heavily. "I can't… I can't fight him. He's too strong…"

"Damn," said Galuf. "He knows we're on to him." He paused for a moment, and then looked up. "Butz! We must warn Butz! Toma, can you reach out to him?"

Toma was silent again, and his hands trembled as he searched. Gestahl, meanwhile, turned to Galuf. "If Faris is already so close to the Goddess, what good can Butz do?"

Galuf sighed. "With any luck… we'll have to wait and see."

Toma's voice was little more than a whisper. "Butz… Butz… Hear me…"

* * *

Butz couldn't sleep.

He'd searched the archives all day with Frog's help, and they'd had precious little luck. The closest they had come to finding anything of importance had been another explorer's chronicle of his research about the Void, but none of his findings pointed them any closer to the source of the Restoration.

They planned to search again the following day, but Butz held few hopes that they'd find anything useful. He'd hoped that the Ancient Library would be the answer to their problems, but it had, if anything, made things more confusing than they already were.

All because of Toma's journal.

He'd asked Frog about him while they searched the archives, but the little warrior didn't know much. All he knew for sure was that this Toma was an explorer, and adventurer, and that he'd devoted his life to the search for ancient artefacts and other rare pieces of treasure worldwide. None of that explained the journal, although the fact that he was an explorer certainly helped his credibility.

He looked around himself. He and Frog shared a dismal little chamber that contained two makeshift beds and whose walls were lined with bookshelves. Butz had seen enough books to last him a lifetime, he thought, but he supposed that one must expect that feeling after spending a full day immersed in them. Still, sleeping in a room full of pages and pages of mostly nonsense seemed a little excessive for his tastes.

He heard a rustle on the other side of the room and looked over. On the other bed, Frog slowly sat upright. Butz grinned. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

Frog jumped slightly, startled, before he relaxed and nodded. "Alas, nay. 'Tis difficult on the advent of such a crisis."

"No kidding." Butz looked again at the walls of shelves. The only light in the room was cast from the moon, far away, seeping in through the solitary little window on the far wall. "At least it's a nice night," he said.

Frog swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaning on his knees. "Granted. Verily, it doth seem prudent for nature to ignore the direst of circumstances."

"Do you always talk like that?"

Frog paused. "'Tis normal parlance for a man such as myself. The language hath changed these four centuries."

"So I see." Butz looked at the bookshelves again. He picked one from the shelf, leafed through a few pages. "Here," he said, tossing it to Frog, "this one speaks your language."

Frog laughed, glancing into it for a few seconds. "Perhaps thou shouldst read it for thyself. It may encourage thine own understanding of my speech."

He threw it back and Butz caught it, thumbing through a few pages. "Yeah, well… understanding doth not be the… um… Verily, 'twas only the language of…" He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think I'm cut out for it."

Frog laughed heartily. "Thou doth need little more than simple practice."

Butz laughed too, and then looked back to the book. He closed it, looking at its cover. It was bound in red leather, and was entitled 'Ventures in Blue Magic.' Butz made a mental note to look through it once the crisis was over.

He then looked at the small table beside his bed. Upon it sat Toma's mysterious journal. He picked it up and opened it, as he had done repeatedly throughout the day, to the last filled page. "'The boundaries between our world and the others seem to be flexible, maybe even breakable,'" he read aloud. "'I've come to the mountains, and I've found that when I put my hand to a certain spot on the cliff, it sinks into it as if there is nothing but air to stop it. This could mean that I've found the key to travelling between the worlds.'" It was barely readable, scribbled as if in a hurry… or maybe the adventurer was just excited. There was no way of knowing.

Butz sighed, closing it again. "I wish we knew more about where this cliff was. It might help answer a lot of questions."

"Alas, we cannot know that which cannot be seen. Be there vast mountains nearby?"

Butz nodded. "There are, but there's really no way to be sure that those mountains are the ones he was talking about."

"The journal hath not travelled far, methinks."

"We can't really know that for sure. The mountains he spoke of could be on the other side of the world, for all we know. Or what if…" He paused. "What if Toma was in another world altogether, and when he went through the window, he went to your world and his journal ended up here?"

Frog stroked his chin. "Dost thou presume that these portals be not consistent in their destination?"

Butz stared at him. "What…? Oh! Yes. That's exactly what I mean." He frowned. "I think."

Just then, a whisper echoed into the room. "Butz…"

Butz looked around. "Who's there?"

"Butz… hear me…"

He looked at Frog. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing, or am I going crazy?"

But Frog nodded. "Aye, I hear it as well."

"The journal… open the journal…"

Butz looked back down at the book in his hands. Slowly, he flipped it back open to the page he'd been reading.

There was a flash of red-white light, and Butz and Frog had to turn away. The book lifted out of Butz's hands and drifted to the centre of the room, floating eerily in place. Then there was another flash, and suddenly the book was no longer there. Instead, a tall, thin man stood between Butz and Frog, looking curiously around himself. He was dressed in an assortment of cloth and leather garments, and he wore a scarf about his head. He was glowing in the darkness, nothing more than a thin line of white around what would otherwise be his silhouette.

Frog was the first to recognize him. "Toma…?"

Toma turned. "Frog! And…" He turned again. "You must be Butz."

Butz nodded. "That I am. And you're Toma? _The _Toma? The explorer?"

The apparition nodded. "Yes. You must listen to me. There isn't much time."

"Time? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Just listen to me! The Elder Tree is in danger!"

Frog looked confused, but Butz stood bolt upright. "Why? What's happening?"

"First, there is something you should know. The Elder Tree is more than just a tree. The Coalition has discovered that there were actually five Goddesses in the First World, and that the last one, the Goddess of Aura, was sent into this world. The Elder Tree is that Goddess."

Frog stood as well. "She is in danger?"

"Yes! Faris has been tricked by the Mastermind. She's carrying seeds with her that will kill whatever plant life is near them. She's going to plant them at the base of the Elder Tree. That tree is the last surviving Goddess. If she dies, there will be nothing left to hold back the Restoration."

Butz was dumbfounded. "Faris? What… why?"

"There's no time! You must go after her! At this rate she'll reach the Goddess by sunrise!"

Butz turned to go, but Frog stopped him. "Wait, this is perhaps the only time we may ask: the window through which you journeyed to our world! Where didst thou find it?"

"In the mountains near Tycoon. Now go!"

"But we can't take the airship!" said Butz. "The pass is too narrow!"

"Then _run!_"

There was another blinding flash of light, and the spectre of Toma disappeared. The journal reappeared, and presently fell to the floor.

By the time the light faded, Butz and Frog were already gone.

* * *

Her hair was soaked with sweat. Her chest ached. Her legs felt as if they were made of rubber.

But she had made it.

Faris pushed her hair back from her forehead to get a better look. The Elder Tree. It had been a while since she last came to visit. It was here that she, with Butz and Lenna, had witnessed Cara's miraculous return from the Void after a full year had passed. It was here that Galuf had bravely sacrificed himself to protect them from Exdeath. Almost everything important that had happened so long ago had been here, she thought.

It was an impressive sight. The massive trunk reached from its roots in the ground to the very summit of the sky, higher than any of the mountains surrounding it. The canopy was vast and deep green, a beautiful medley of different leaves, flowers and buds.

Faris turned toward the eastern horizon. The sun was just beginning to rise, shining its light across the dark sky. It reached Faris and the Elder Tree, the leaves casting strange and wonderful shadows across the grass, the thrushes and the cliffs. She could hear birds twittering, and drops of dew gleamed on the grass at her feet.

It was truly a magical place. Perhaps more magical, she thought, if the seeds really could take her to Lenna.

She looked at the little velvet bag in her hand. For the first time, she emptied its contents onto her sweaty palm. She eyed the little seeds with distaste. They were unlike any sort of seed she had seen before. They were about the size and shape of raisins, but dry and black as charcoal. She studied them for some time, wondering if she were doing the right thing.

She hadn't questioned for a second what she was doing as she ran, so intent was she to get to the Elder Tree, to help Lenna. But now she wondered. What did she know about the old man? Nothing. He was kindly and obviously grateful for her help, but was he trustworthy? How could she know for sure? How could she be certain that these seeds would do what he had professed they would?

She hadn't wanted to admit it, but something about the stranger had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since she parted from him. There was something about his… his what? His manner? His smile? What was it about the gentleman that made her so uneasy?

It was probably because he was unfamiliar. No matter how many times she thought about her visit to Tule, she couldn't remember seeing him there. But that wasn't unusual; she couldn't be expected to recognize everyone in a village. And his manner… that was probably her imagination. He had given her these seeds to help Lenna. That's all there was to it.

She knelt at the base of the Elder Tree.

They were so dry, these seeds. So frail… fragile. And so dark. She had never seen anything so completely black in her life as these; not even a starless night sky was so foreboding. The sunlight crept along her hand and across the little seeds. She marvelled at how little the light affected them. It was as if they swallowed it right up.

She dug her hand into the soft earth. It was cool and moist, refreshing on her heated fingers. She lifted the earth away. The hole that was left behind was full of rich soil, flecks of grass, pebbles. It was perfect. The seeds would have no trouble taking root in soil such as this.

She moved to drop the seeds into the hole.

Then she paused. Had she heard something? She was sure she'd heard something… someone calling. She looked around. She couldn't see anything to the east from whence she had come; she was blinded by the sunlight. Even as she shaded her eyes, she saw nothing. She looked around once more before deciding it was a figment of her imagination.

She placed the seeds into the ground.

She looked at them for a few moments, elated. They were the answer. These would bring Lenna back to her. She could save her sister.

Slowly, she slid the pile of earth back into the hole.

"Faris! _Faris!!_"

This time she was sure she heard something. She looked up and saw the two figures running toward her. The sharp sunlight obscured her view, but she soon recognized Butz, and there was a much shorter man running astride him. "Butz?" she said to herself. "What's he doing here?"

He was yelling. She could tell he was yelling. But she couldn't make out what he was saying. He waved his arms frantically, but she couldn't understand him. She listened closely as they drew nearer, and could finally hear him.

"Faris! The seeds! _Don't plant the seeds!_"

"Don't plant the seeds?" she muttered. Then she called back to him. "I just did! How did you know about—"

"Take them out! _Take them out of the ground!_"

She took a second to try and understand why. She looked at the ground in front of her.

Then she screamed.

She leapt to her feet as she watched in horror. From the very spot in which she'd planted the seeds, a ring of black had begun to seep across the ground. The grass at her feet turned black and curled lifelessly to the soil. She prodded it with her toe; it fell to pieces at the touch. She had planted a ring of death.

And it was now spreading to the Elder Tree.

Panicking, she dove for the spot where she'd planted the seeds and hurled clump after clump of blackened earth away. She found the seeds and tried to wrench them out of the earth, but the strong, black roots that disappeared in all directions into the soil held them fast in place. She teetered back, her heart filled with terror.

Butz and Frog finally caught up to her. They panted heavily, but the looks on their faces were no less terrified than her own. "Oh, no," said Frog.

"We're too late," said Butz.

They watched helplessly as the ring of death spread to the base of the tree. The grass around the massive trunk eventually turned black and withered away. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, starting from the very base, the bark turned from a rich, dark brown to a cold, lifeless gray. It spread upward at a horrifying speed, rippling across the branches. The leaves turned as black as the grass. The flowers and buds followed suit, falling away from the branches upon which they had been growing.

Faris watched a bud fall by her feet. "My God…"

"It's… petrified," said Butz.

The rippling circle of death stopped moving. The shrubs, grass and flowers were charred and black. Everything that had been alive around them was now cold and lifeless. The Goddess of Aura was dead.

The silence was deafening.

Then the tremors began.

* * *

Mobliz looked as peaceful as it ever had. To Terra, it was as if she'd never left. The water was calm, the dim sunlight reflecting gently from its surface, and the yellowed grass swayed from side to side in the light breeze. It was a morning that bore strong resemblance to what she had known of normalcy, and she had a hard time deciding whether or not this was a welcome experience.

Whatever normalcy there was in the morning, however, was dampened by Kain's strong, intimidating presence. He eyed the village with distaste before he spoke. "This is the place you have come to treasure so much?"

Terra ignored the negativity of the statement and simply nodded. "It was… well, it's as close to a home as I'll ever get."

Kain shrugged. "I suppose. But perhaps I'm biased. All I've seen of your world so far has been terribly depressing."

"Tell me about it." She led the way to her home. She had wondered many times what the little house and the village around it had looked like before the disaster that destroyed them. She'd never taken the time to visit Mobliz back then; after her expedition to the Sealed Cave, everything had seemed to go so fast. And the floating continent… she remembered it all so vividly. But for everything she'd seen of this world, the only Mobliz she knew was the scorched wreckage among which she now lived.

She wondered if the children remembered what it was once like.

They walked through the door and down the stairs, which creaked threateningly but did not break. Terra opened the basement door, taking in the familiar cavern walls and the musty smell. Within seconds, there were cries of "Mama!" from many of the children, and she smiled as four of them ran from their beds toward her.

Then, suddenly, she was knocked off her feet and sent sprawling as the first tremor shook the cavern. She heard the children screaming, saw Kain running to her, watched Duane and Katarin frantically trying to protect their baby.

The cavern wall caved in, and she could see nothing.

* * *

"So, how did you meet Cecil?" asked Crono of Rydia as they walked along the grassy plain toward the Misty Valley.

She shaded her eyes against the sunrise. "Well… that's a long and complicated story. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Fair enough," said the boy, slashing his sword at some tall grass nearby.

Rydia watched him. She remembered being that young. Of course, from his perspective, she'd have been that young only a few months previously. For her, it had been years.

She sighed. So little had changed outside the Land of Phantom Beasts, and yet her entire life had passed by almost as if in the blink of an eye. When she had been carried there by Leviathan, she'd been a girl of seven years of age. When she left, almost twenty years of her life had passed by.

And now, another month had gone by in her new home… another ten years, by her count.

She wondered why she kept going back. She wondered how she could stand aging as she was – albeit gracefully – and then returning to the real world to see Rosa as young-looking as she'd always been, and Cecil, Edge and the others all looking exactly the same. Maybe she shouldn't go back. Maybe she wouldn't.

She absently twirled a strand of gray hair behind her ear.

They reached the border of a small forest. Crono looked around, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Frog!!" he yelled, but there came no reply.

He sighed. "I feel like we'll never find him."

Rydia shook off her thoughts and laughed. "Be patient, Crono, we've only been out here an hour. I'm sure we'll find him."

"I hope so." He sighed. Then he laughed. "I bet my mom's worried about me after this long."

For a moment, Rydia thought of her own mother.

Then the earth began to shake. Crono and Rydia fell to the ground, clutching the grass to avoid being thrown again. "What's going on?!" yelled Crono.

"I don't know!" Rydia yelled back. Then she screamed as a tree began to fall toward Crono. "Watch out!!"

Crono had only enough time to look up and cry out before the trunk collapsed upon him.

* * *

From the depths of the Dark Realm, the Mastermind watched. In the cloudy vortex, the image of the dead Goddess of Aura surfaced, the petrified wood reaching to the sky in a futile grasp for sunlight and air. He chuckled his deep, evil chuckle. "It has begun, my minions," he said. "Already two of the worlds have merged together. It shall only be a matter of time before the rest begin to follow."

Beside him, Janus grinned, showing off his fang-like teeth. "Your plan is proceeding perfectly, Master. But what of the Coalition?"

"The Coalition is irrelevant," the Mastermind replied. "Their attempt to sabotage the Goddess' assassination failed miserably."

"But clearly," said Gaspar, standing to his other side, "their attempt to get inside your mind did not."

The Mastermind glared at the Guru of Time. "You will hold your tongue, Gaspar, while you still have one to hold."

"As you wish," Gaspar said. "Far be it from me to be the voice of reason. That was Belthasar's job."

The Mastermind was silent for several seconds before he let out an exasperated sigh. "What would you tell me, Guru?"

"Only to avoid underestimating the Coalition. Surely Melchior is helping them by now. Everyone you kill could potentially be on their side. You would do well to remember that."

"I agree," said Janus, "as much as I despise saying so. And the humans become a more significant threat with each passing day."

The Mastermind gazed into the portal, his yellow eyes glowing fiercely. "If they want to fight us, so they shall. But allow Kefka and Exdeath some time. Corwyn has done well. Now we must allow the rest to fall into place."

The yellow eyes narrowed. "Patience. Soon, you shall see that we have already won."

_I know, _thought Gaspar, watching the image of the petrified Goddess.

_That's what I'm afraid of._


	12. Part XII

**The Restoration: Part XII**

* * *

_After such an immeasurable expanse of time, the light was blinding. Though I did not know truly whether I did have eyes with which to see, indeed I saw. I saw and I felt. _

_I was thrust from the darkness. It was such a flurry, an array of sensations, I felt compelled to turn and clothe myself again in the darkness, but I could not. The way behind was sealed tightly, such that I could not even see its remnants. I was alone, and though I could see, I could know so little._

_There was not much light, but there was enough. I could see that I was under water. I could feel it flowing by me in ebbs and currents. I allowed myself to drift, pulled this way and that by the currents. I lacked the strength to do more. I lacked the body I'd once had. My memories were still lost to me, hidden in a deep and impenetrable fog that sat thick upon my mind. _

_Pieces were beginning to unfold. Questions. What had happened to me, all those aeons ago? Darkness had swallowed me for so long; I was forced to wonder why. Whence had the darkness come? What was its purpose, its meaning? Why could I not return? _

_And I kept thinking about the man I had seen, the vengeful, angry cry. Why was there such anger? And why, for all the stars in the night sky, why was he so unerringly familiar? Each question only pushed more questions upon my senses at a time when they were so fully bombarded by my surroundings. _

_But I then sensed something else… something elusive, but indeed familiar, something that was mine. I knew it was mine. Something that I could feel resonating within whatever consciousness I possessed. It felt warm. It felt comforting. I drifted toward it, whatever it was. _

_It felt like I drifted for a long time, but the presence grew steadily stronger. I knew I was getting close. I floated through all manner of living things, through the very stone and earth of the land beneath the water. _

_At last, I settled upon the source of the warmth and comfort. It was pulsing, glowing. I could feel it as surely as I could see it. And as I touched it gently, I felt it greeting me, welcoming me. It felt like home._

* * *

Terra stood outside of the little house in Mobliz, the wind tossing her unbound hair about in green waves over her head. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She could hear the splashing of the water nearby, and the roaring of the ocean in the distance; the songs of birds fluttering their way along the breeze; the rustling of bright green leaves, caressed by the morning.

The grass upon which she stood was no longer yellowed and decaying. It was now lush, green and full of life. If she had been able to see as far as the ocean, she knew, she would have seen the deep blues and greens of the ocean she remembered from so long ago. The few clouds that were left in the sky were no longer dull, dark and foreboding, but white, fluffy and cheerful. And the sky… the sky was blue. At long last, her world once again had blue skies.

She felt cradled by the bright, glorious sunlight. The rays were almost magical, enchanting, compared to what they had been only hours before. And she could smell the difference… hear the difference… she could feel it, everything she had loved about the world she had lost coming back to life with renewed energy and vigour. The world – her world – was back, it seemed, and even despite those unfamiliar things she knew she'd see now that her world had merged with another, everything, for the moment, was the way it was supposed to be – except for one terrible detail.

For beneath the house, down the stairs and behind the door, there lay nothing but the wreckage of what had once been her home.

She knew in every inch of her soul that her heart was broken. How she had longed for nothing more than to be here, in the warm comfort of her home, the only home she had ever known. How she had wept when she had first arrived, so long ago, and found so many orphaned children in need only of someone – anyone – to hold them and tell them that everything was going to be all right. And how her heart had soared through every minute she had spent with them.

It was all she ever wanted.

She heard Kain's footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn to look. He stood there for a long time with her before he spoke. "I'm… so sorry."

She couldn't think of anything to say. She knew she should have thanked him. But every time she tried, the words caught in her throat. She knew he had saved her life. She knew that without him, she wouldn't be standing where she was, staring out into the beautiful blue skies she'd thought she'd never see again. But in a sick, twisted, horrible way, a part of her truly wished that she, too, had perished beneath the unforgiving earth.

Kain tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. "There was… there was nothing you could have done."

More tears flowed from her eyes, and she squeezed them shut, fighting the urge to scream. Screaming wouldn't do her any good. It wouldn't bring them back.

She shuddered, drawing in her breath. "Th-the children," she choked out. "Some of them… c-couldn't remember what the s-sky looked like… back then… I-I wanted to… I h-hoped…"

And, finally, her legs could support her no more, and she collapsed to the beautiful, green grass, burying her face in it and sobbing furiously. She felt Kain kneeling beside her and felt his hand on her back, but she didn't care. She didn't want to care. She didn't ever want to care again, about anything. The children… gone. Everything she had come to love and cherish was gone. Her life as she knew it had been swept away. There was no agony so painful, no torture so merciless.

Her grief redoubled as she thought of Duane and Katarin; so young! Such a bright, beautiful new life they'd started, and now there was nothing. And their baby… the little girl had brought so much joy to their lives, and now it was as if she had never existed at all. And Elliot, and Simone, and Oliver, all of them… snuffed out like the light of a candle.

Eventually her sobbing grew weaker, and she pushed herself upright, kneeling on the grass and staring at the water. "I hate him," she said.

"I know."

"I hate him. I hate the pain, I hate the fighting, I hate it all!"

"I know."

"I _hate him!_ He's taking everything away from us, everything! Why? Why does he want all this pain? When will it stop? _I want it all to stop!_"

"I know."

They sat there in silence for a long time. The sunlight still shone from the new, breathtakingly blue sky. Terra could feel the drops of dew from the grass dampening her knees.

Then she drew in her breath, and sighed. "We have to go."

"Terra…"

"Kain, we have to go." She stood, wiping her tears away even as more of them poured out. "I will not let this happen to the rest of my world. I will not sit here crying and wait for everyone else to die."

He stood as well. "All right. Where do you want to go?"

Terra put her hand to her forehead, shading her eyes from the sunlight. Then she pointed. "There. That mountain. It wasn't there before. That's where we'll go."

Kain looked. To the south there was, indeed, a towering mountain that dwarfed the trees surrounding it. The summit nearly found its way right into the clouds. And he realized, after a moment, that there was no coincidence in its uncanny resemblance to…

"Mount Ordeals," he whispered.

Terra turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"The mountain," he replied. "It's called Mount Ordeals. That's the mountain… The last memory I have before waking up in Figaro Castle was of testing myself at the summit. It's the mountain Cecil climbed to prove himself worthy of becoming a Paladin."

Terra nodded, remembering what Kain had told her about that. "Then it looks like it really is happening. The worlds are… starting to merge together."

"Yes, so it seems. But I wonder if…"

He trailed off, and Terra turned to face him, wiping her eyes again. "What? What is it?"

Kain gazed off at the summit of the mountain. "When Cecil told me about what happened to him, he mentioned that something spoke to him – a spirit, or something of the like. I don't know if he ever found out what it was. But I wonder if it might be our key to communicating with the Spirit Realm."

"Is that possible?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "If this experience teaches you anything, Terra, it should be that anything is possible."

She found herself looking back at the house. It had buckled down the middle with the lack of support from beneath, and now it looked as if the rest could fall in at any moment. The stairs that had once led to the basement had finally fallen away in the quake. The other homesteads that had once been standing looked similarly dilapidated, but none of them held as many memories within them.

After a while, she nodded, more tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "You're right."

Then she turned away. "Let's go. I want to get to the base of that mountain before nightfall, and if we plan on—Kain?"

The Dragoon had stopped, his ear turned toward the little house. "I heard something," he said. "It was someone… someone coughing."

Instantly Terra was at his side, listening just as intently. They stood there for a while, but there came no other sounds like the one Kain had allegedly heard.

And then, finally, a voice: "Help… help me…!"

Terra gasped out loud and ran back to the house, practically falling through the door as she screamed, "Elliot! Elliot, hold on! I'm coming!"

Kain was already past her, leaping down into the basement as Terra watched from the ledge above. "Elliot!" she kept calling. "Elliot!"

She heard a mass of coughing, and then Kain's voice from below. "I've found him, but he's stuck under a pile of rubble!"

Terra looked anxiously back to the roof of the house, which was beginning to groan as the earth was shifted again and its supports started to give way. "Kain, hurry! The house won't last much longer!"

"I'm trying!" he called back, and she could hear him grunting, trying to pull the boy from the wreckage. She could see nothing in the basement below; the darkness was too complete. She could only sit there, on the ledge from which the stairs had once led down to the basement, biting her nails anxiously and praying with all her might that Elliot would make it out of there alive. She was so close to getting some of her old life back. She wasn't about to lose it now.

She screamed as a large chunk of splintered wood and bits of shingle fell to the floor not two feet away. From below, she heard Kain's grunts, and she called once again. "The house is beginning to fall apart! Please hurry!"

This time, if she'd gotten a response, she didn't hear it; more of the roof crashed to the floor nearby, and she screamed again, covering her head with her arms. Part of the wall collapsed and she tumbled away from it, bracing herself against another wall, doing whatever she could to buy Kain some time.

At long last, she heard him call once again. "I have him, but this house is going to fall in! _Run!_"

And she ran, her arms over her head, protecting herself from the falling debris. Bits of wood and stone struck her arms, her hands and her legs, but she ignored them and burst back out of the house, falling the grass several feet away. She turned back, watching in horror as the house literally folded in upon itself. She saw more of the roof cave in, watched as the walls fell away and the door snapped in half. Everything was chaotic, frightening, and in the midst of it all were Kain and Elliot.

Finally, the last of the little homestead's supports fell, and the structure buckled, sending up a cascade of dust that forced Terra to shield her nose and mouth and look away, her hand clutching the grass. When she looked back, all that was there was an impenetrable cloud of dust, and the ruins of the last of her home.

It was frighteningly silent. She felt the tears beginning to return to her.

And then, finally, merely a silhouette at first, Kain walked out of the dust cloud, stumbling slightly and carrying the small twelve-year-old boy, who clung tightly to his shoulders.

"Elliot!" She stumbled to her feet and ran over as Kain stood the child upright. There were tears on Elliot's dirt-ridden cheeks, his hair was matted and filthy, his clothing was torn and he could barely stand. But he was alive.

He stumbled toward her as she reached him, wrapping him in her arms as they both collapsed once again to the ground, holding each other close, each crying into the other's shoulder. They stayed there for a long time, barely even noticing as the dust cleared and the sun shone down upon them. They clung tightly to one another, each consumed in their grief for the orphans, and for Duane and Katarin and their baby, and in their relief that the other was alive, and that they still had each other.

"I was scared, Mama," said Elliot.

"So was I," she whispered back, her voice breaking.

Elliot turned his head, looking back up to his rescuer. "Sir… the others… are they all…?"

Kain bowed his head. "I'm sorry. We couldn't save them."

The boy clenched his eyes shut, the tears spilling freely from within them, and he sobbed uninhibitedly into Terra's shoulder, whose own heart bled for him. Here was a boy who had, only a year ago, lost his parents and most of his village to the ruin of the world. Now there was nothing left of his life, save for the scraps of clothing he still wore… and the adoptive mother that now held him in her arms. "I'm so happy you're safe," she whispered to him. The grief-stricken child could not answer.

Kain stared down upon the two of them, his heart heavy. The Dragoon in him was impatient and wanted to leave, to stop wasting time, to cover as much distance as possible while the sun was still rising. But he mentally silenced that part, watching them in silence as they mourned the loss of their loved ones. Still, however, he couldn't help the occasional glance over his shoulder at the vast, intimidating figure of Mount Ordeals, wondering what they would gain, and how else that Spirit might help them.

But that didn't matter now, he reflected. Even nature seemed to realize that. The birds weren't chirping. The trees weren't rustling. The pond and the ocean were calm.

The world stood still as Terra and Elliot grieved together in the sunshine.

* * *

"I just don't understand it!" said Crono.

Nearby, Rydia rolled her eyes. It was perhaps the fifth or sixth time he had voiced the same thought, and truth be told, she was just as lost as he was. The only piece either of them could put together was that the worlds were beginning to merge, but that didn't explain how an entire forest could up and disappear before their very eyes.

Rydia recalled watching helplessly as the enormous tree lost its balance and gave way, falling frighteningly quickly to the ground upon which lay Crono, terrified and helpless. In hindsight, she thought, she could have summoned the Titan to catch the trunk of the tree, or else the Mist Dragon to blow it away. But as it had turned out, it hadn't mattered; as Crono frantically reached up to protect himself, the tree and the rest of the forest had inexplicably vanished, replaced by the stretch of undisturbed, grassy plain upon which they now walked, with the rest of the ground they had covered replaced by an impossible coastline – as if the ground had been swallowed up by the sea.

So, faced with either attempting to swim to the opposite shore or venturing back the way they had been going to see if the Misty Valley still existed in this strange, new world, they had opted for the latter, but their nerves were shot.

"Just be grateful you're still alive," Rydia said to Crono, which had been her answer the last four times Crono had spoken his mind.

"But I don't get it," said Crono. "I thought the worlds were going to combine, not rearrange themselves!"

"Nobody could have predicted this," Rydia replied calmly, "but it's more important than ever that we try and get to Mist quickly."

Crono laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, if it's not at the bottom of the ocean by now."

"Don't talk like that," she said defensively. But the same thought had crossed her mind several times.

They were nearing the mountain range now, and Rydia noted with some relief that she could still see the mouth of a cavern within it. Whether or not it was still the entrance to the Misty Valley was a bridge she resolved to cross when she got to it. For now, she tried to keep her hopes as high as she could. She continually glanced back over her shoulder at what she could see of the new coastline, which was quickly disappearing into the horizon. She wondered if Baron really was on the other side, or whether it was somewhere else altogether now.

Crono, for his part, had kept a hand on the hilt of his sword since they had left the coastline, but they had not yet run into any trouble in their journey, which suited him perfectly fine. He was edgy, and he had almost abandoned the prospect of ever finding Frog, but he still kept his eye open and glanced this way and that in case he caught a wayward glimpse of his companion, and hoped dearly that he had survived the merge.

If he was even in this world at all.

After a while, Rydia sighed. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to answer your question."

Crono glanced at her. "What question?"

"How I met Cecil."

"Oh!" He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I want to hear."

She smiled despite herself. "All right. Well, when I lived in the village of Mist I was just a little child, about seven years old. It was a village of Summoners, young and old… the only Summoner village in the world."

"I've heard you call yourself that before," Crono said. "What's a Summoner?"

She paused, pondering her answer. "A Summoner is… well, all right. There are beings that live deep underground that are called Phantom Beasts. They live in a place called the Land of Phantom Beasts that is set apart from the land of humans."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure. My mother told me once that the Phantom Beasts find it difficult to survive in the human world because the energies of their own home are so different… even time flows faster there, which is why I look so much older nowadays."

Crono shot her a peculiar look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, by the count of the human world, I'm still seven years old."

Crono's jaw dropped. "What? How is that possible? You look so… well…"

She laughed. "I told you, time flows differently in the Land of Phantom Beasts. The first time I went there, I was there for almost two months of normal time, which for me was about eighteen years. Anyway, to answer your question, we Summoners can take a part of our life force and use it to bring a Phantom Beast to us and sustain them in our world for a short period of time."

"Wow… and there was a whole village of your people?"

She nodded. "It was a very peaceful life. My mother was a guardian for the village – she was one of the only Summoners skilled enough to call the presence of a Phantom Beast and sustain it indefinitely. Her Mist Dragon guarded the Misty Valley and protected the village from outsiders. To do what she did, though, is extraordinarily dangerous. When a Phantom Beast is called by a Summoner to the land of humans, part of the Summoner's life force is linked to it to keep it alive. If either the Summoner or the Phantom Beast dies, so will the other."

"Really?" Crono asked, wide-eyed. "But… then, why did she do it?"

"It was the only way to keep us safe and secluded. Her Dragon always used to warn those who approached not to come any further, and nobody ever did." She sighed. "At least, not before Cecil. One day, a few months ago, he was sent by the impostor king of Baron to deliver a ring to Mist. As I understand it, the expedition was his punishment for questioning the king's orders. When he and Kain reached our end of the Misty Valley, they didn't listen to my mother's Dragon and tried to go further. The Dragon tried to stop them, but eventually it was killed in the struggle… and so was my mother."

Crono gasped out loud. "Cecil… killed your mother?"

Rydia brushed some hair from her face. "Well, of course he had no idea my mother would come to any harm. He was… he was only trying to protect himself and do his duty. But then, when they reached my village, the ring they were carrying cast a very powerful magic spell and set the village on fire. Aside from those who fled east into the desert, nobody survived… except for me. Oh…" She shook her head, seeing the expression on Crono's face. "I barely knew what was going on, Crono. I was delirious with grief for my mother. So when the two of them approached me, I didn't even care who they were, I was just… I was just a child looking for someone to tell me everything was going to be all right."

Crono looked at his feet. "How awful…"

She nodded. "That was when Cecil decided to abandon the kingdom of Baron and bring its reign of destruction to an end. Eventually the two of them tried to take me with them to safety, but at the time I thought they were going to kill me like they killed my mother, so I tried to fight back. And then I somehow managed to summon the Titan, and everything went black, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the little desert village of Kaipo, staring right into Cecil's helmet."

"Wow… So, what's the Titan?"

Rydia grinned to herself, and then said, "you met Yang, didn't you?"

Crono thought for a moment. "The one with all the muscles? Yeah."

"The Titan makes Yang look like nothing but skin and bones."

Crono whistled. After another moment, he said, "so, I guess you and Cecil got off to a bit of a rocky start, huh?"

"You'd think so, but not entirely. During that night, soldiers from Baron who had seen Cecil heading for Kaipo came and tried to kill me. But Cecil… oh, Crono, you should have seen him. One man against four soldiers, and he still forced them to retreat. He protected me… he saved my life. And that was when I first saw him for what he truly is: a stronger, greater man than any other I've known."

"Wow…" He was silent for a moment, and then he looked up at her once more. "He really is something, isn't he?"

She laughed, and nodded. "Yes, he… he really is."

Another fifteen minutes of walking in contemplative silence brought them to the mouth of the cavern. The mountains stood tall above them; Crono peered up as high as he could, hoping to catch a glimpse of the summit, but it was to no avail. He looked back to the cavern. It was impenetrably dark inside, and mist poured out from within, vanishing as it reached the open air.

He glanced at Rydia. "I take it this is the Misty Valley."

"It certainly looks like it," she replied, "but something's different… something _feels_different about it. I can't say exactly what it is, but…"

She trailed off, and Crono gazed inside. "Well, only one way to find out, I guess."

She nodded, and he led the way inside. The mist was extremely thick, so much so that the sunlight that filtered in barely lit the first few feet before them. It was very warm inside, too; Crono found himself wiping his forehead several times within a few minutes of walking, and Rydia's brilliant green hair was very damp.

He looked to her again. "Still feeling unusual?"

"Yes… yes, there's something different, and it's stronger now. I can feel… It feels almost as if something is calling me, beckoning my presence. But…"

After she was silent for a few moments, Crono prompted her. "But…? But what?"

She shook her head. "I can't understand it… It feels almost like a Phantom Beast."

Crono drew his sword immediately. "A Phantom Beast? Where? Where is it?"

"It… I can't tell… it's faint, but it's getting stronger every second. I wish I knew where…"

They kept walking, Crono keeping his eyes as wide open as he could, despite the oppressive darkness. Now that his eyes had adjusted, he could see the very dim outlines of rickety bridges and precarious ledges, but they were all a strange colour of red, and it was almost as if they were glowing – or as if something was glowing near them.

It wasn't long before they reached a fork in the cavern, and Crono looked to each path, trying to discern as much as he could. To his right, the red glow outlining the fixtures of the valley diminished, and he thought he could see the faintest hint of daylight, far off in the distance. "Sunlight!" he said excitedly, and Rydia glanced to the right-most passage as well. "Maybe that way will lead out to your village!"

She shifted uncomfortably. "That's probably the best way to go, I suppose. I wonder if—"

Then she stopped suddenly, standing stock still, her left ear tilted upward. Crono looked at her curiously. "What is it? The Phantom Beast again? Can you hear anything?"

"Yes," she said. "I can hear it… it's much stronger, I can feel it. But it's in pain… something is in pain." She glanced to the left passageway. "We have to go to it. Something is suffering that way. It might not be the Phantom Beast, but I can feel suffering, pain… it's calling for us."

"But, Rydia," Crono said, agitated. "We're so close! And we don't have much time! We have to warn your village before something else happens!"

She shook her head. "Crono, if we don't go to it now, it may be lost forever. Please! We have to hurry!"

Without another word, she turned and hurried down the left passage, and Crono was left bewildered at the crossroads. "Rydia! Rydia, wait!" he called, but it was to no avail, and letting loose a groan of frustration he started off after her.

He kept running along the passageway, watching for his companion but seeing no sign of her. "Rydia!" he called, but there was no answer. He wiped some more sweat from his forehead; the cavern was getting warmer, and the red glow was getting stronger, he noticed. It was emanating from the tunnel ahead, and with every step the heat grew more and more stifling. The mist had all but died away, and he barrelled along the cavern, following the only path that Rydia could have taken.

Eventually, he burst through a smaller archway into a much broader, larger cavern, lit up more brightly in a red-orange glow than any other of the tunnels. The ceiling extended much higher, and it was so hot in the chamber that Crono found it difficult to breathe properly. He looked over the side of the nearest ledge; there was a pond of molten lava in the middle of the enormous room, and piles of earth that had apparently fallen from the ceiling during the earthquake were scattered in places within it.

"Where are you?"

He looked up sharply. The voice had been Rydia's. He looked in the direction it had come from and sure enough, standing on a rocky island in the middle of the lake of lava, was Rydia, staring up at the ceiling and turning in slow circles, as if she were searching for something. He saw the ruins of a path some distance away that led from the ledge upon which he was standing across to the small island, and he started across the ledge toward them as he listened to what Rydia was saying.

"I'm here! I've come for you! What are you trying to tell me?"

Crono's confusion mounted as he stepped carefully across to the first part of the ruined path, horribly aware of the liquid-hot lava that stood between him and the next pile of rubble. From the looks of it, the path had once been solid, but some of it had been knocked away when the worlds had merged together. He tried not to look down.

Rydia had her fingers to her temples and her eyes closed as Crono finally managed his way across to stand behind her. "Rydia, what's—" he started, but she held a finger to her lips, and he reluctantly bit back his question. He, too, then decided to look around himself, hoping to catch sight of this Phantom Beast, but finding none. He looked across the lake of lava to his right and saw a glimmering red light on a ledge across a row of stepping stones. _Weird_, he thought.

Then Rydia opened her eyes and spoke. "It's here. The Phantom Beast is here."

He glanced at her. "Here? Are you sure? I don't see anything."

"It is. I swear it is. But it's confused… it's having trouble understanding what it is. It's almost like there's something else there, too. Another spirit, maybe… something… it almost feels human."

"Human?" Crono repeated, thinking of Terra. "Like, part human and part Phantom Beast?"

She shook her head. "No, no, this is different. There's two spirits, I can feel them now, but they aren't the way they are supposed to be. They have been pushed together by something… they were once separate, but now they've been forced together and cannot break apart…"

"A Phantom Beast and a human?"

"Yes." She then looked down. "This… this seems to be where it's all emanating from."

Crono looked, too. "A chest?"

It was indeed a chest, a very old one whose hinges were rusted and whose wood was charred and chipped. It was as unassuming an object as he'd ever seen, and he stared at it dubiously. "There's a Phantom Beast in that thing?"

She nodded. "It's telling me something… hush now."

Crono did so, waiting patiently as Rydia closed her eyes again, kneeling before the small chest. After a moment, her eyes opened again. "It's telling me about a light… a red light."

Crono glanced back across the lava to his right. "That one over there? On the ledge?"

"Yes," she said. "It's a way out. If we go to it, it will take us outside of this cavern."

"To Mist?"

"I think so."

He stood. "Then let's go! Those stones shouldn't be hard to—"

But Rydia was shaking her head. "It needs me. This Phantom Beast needs my help. I have to set it free."

"What?" He crouched beside her. "Um, Rydia, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"It needs me!" she said stubbornly. "I can't just leave when there's a Phantom Beast in need of my help!"

"It might be dangerous! What if it attacks us, or something? What if something happens to you?"

"No, Crono! I can help it! I can set it free!" And without another word, she placed her hands atop the chest.

Instantly, a fierce tremor shook the cavern, and Crono was thrown backward, landing only inches away from the edge of the island. The heat of the lava scorched his hair, and he scrambled away, clinging as best as he could to the ground. Over the cacophonous rumbling sound that filled his ears, he yelled. "Rydia! Let go!"

But Rydia could no longer hear him. Her hair flew about her head, and a red glow began to emanate from her robes. "I can see you," she said, her voice echoing about the cavern. "I can feel your presence… you're trapped within this place, but I can feel your spirit… your soul…"

"Rydia!" Crono called again. "Stop this! You're going to get us killed!"

_I will set you free_, he heard, and he nearly fell backwards again as another tremor struck. This time, Rydia's voice had echoed through his mind. He could only cling to the island for dear life and stare in disbelief.

_I will set you free, and release your spirit. Let me help you. You… the Phantom Beast… no, the Esper, an Esper._

Crono, still holding as tightly as he could to the earth, blinked in wonder. Esper? The Phantom Beast was an Esper? And he finally remembered what Cecil had said back in the cavern about the Phantom Beasts and Summoners, and then he could think no more as chunks of earth and rock began to fall from the ceiling high above. He tried one last time to reach out to his companion. "_Rydia!_"

_I can feel your presence, your power. I can feel that which you have hidden from others and that which you have saved… you have saved her, a human woman… and now you are bound together… newly revived…_

Newly revived? What did that mean? What was going on?

_I set you free, the Esper and the human girl… you who have been trapped, I release you._

Crono finally threw his hands over his head, bracing himself for the worst.

_Hear me… Phoenix…!_

Rydia threw the box open.

The whole of the cavern erupted into bright flames. The wind howled as the fire swirled around, reaching out to every corner of the room. The light was almost blinding, the noise deafening. The tremors grew more and more violent. It was a whirling storm of flame and fury, released from its imprisonment and spreading its wings, the wings of the great bird of life… the wings of the Phoenix.

There was a howling wind, louder than any of the rumbling had been. It whistled through Crono's hair, reached the very fabric of his bones. Earth fell from above and the lava churned from below, and soon the lake of liquid heat rose to meet the furious flames, swirling in a cyclone of fire.

In the middle of it all, Crono finally opened his eyes and watched.

All he could see was a swirling wall of lava and flame, and at its heart, high above him in the air and enveloped in bright yellow light, was Rydia, her arms outstretched and her hair and robes whipping around her as if of their own free will. He tried to call to her, but found that he could not. He tried to reach out to her, but she was far too high. He could only watch as the events unfolded around him, feeling the whipping, hot wind tossing and turning.

And then, he heard her voice in his mind:

_Come to me!_

The cylinder of lava and fire began to spin faster and faster, whipping, swirling, tossing and turning, and rising away. It soon rose high enough for Crono to see the bare earth that had once been the liquid-hot lake. He watched as the curtain rose higher and higher, and then all of a sudden there was a blinding flash of red-orange light, and Crono had to shut his eyes and cover his head.

Had he been able to look, he would have seen all of it, the fire and magma and heat, swirling and storming around Rydia and slowly move in toward her. As it made contact with her skin, her eyes snapped open, and her mouth fell ajar, and she began to spin as well, turning with the tide as all of the life and power of the Phoenix flowed into her. With the rebirth complete, the flames began to vanish, the heat to die away, and the howling of the wind to fall to a mere whisper.

When Crono finally opened his eyes, there was nothing around him but darkness, save for the pale yellow glow surrounding Rydia as she floated gently back to the island, coming to rest upon it, eyes closed, not moving a muscle.

"Rydia!" He hurried to her side, ignoring the pain of the burns on his skin, ignoring everything else aside from his unconscious companion. He put his ear to her heart; he could hear a beat. He saw her chest rising and falling.

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was alive.

But what was now inside her? All he could do was wonder, and worry. He looked around for any sign of the creature that had just been released, but there was none. The lava was gone, and the cavern lay in ruins around him.

And then his eyes finally came to rest upon the glimmering red light. She remembered what Rydia had said, and then wondered if the creature, this Phoenix, had known all along what was going to happen. He then shook his head, pushing the thought from his mind, and looked back to the Summoner. "Rydia?" He shook her gently. "Rydia, wake up!"

There came no answer, and he sighed, turning once again to the light. If it really would take him to Mist, maybe the people there could help him understand what had happened to Rydia. At the very least, it was worth a try.

"Hang in there," he said to her. "I'll get you home."

Putting her arm around his shoulder and lifting her up as well as he could, he began to stumble off of the little island and toward the ledge with the glimmering red light.

* * *

The Altar of Conference was silent as the grave.

The atmosphere of ambition, curiosity and intelligence that had filled the room during the nearly countless meetings of the Coalition was gone, replaced by grief, tension and anger. The large, hexagonal table was gone, and in its stead there was a lone chair facing the podium at which stood an irretrievably morose Gerald Gestahl.

Sitting in the chair and bristling with indignation was the sage Tellah.

The rest of the Coalition, seated at long tables on either side of the room, quietly waited for the proceedings to begin. Some were nervous. Others were stricken with grief. Others still were nearly as angry as the sage himself. Among the few who suffered from all three was Toma, who shuddered silently in his seat, trying to contain himself. Next to him, Galuf sat with arms crossed, lost in thought.

Gestahl cleared his throat, and all eyes drifted to him. He paused as if waiting for silence, though none of the spirits in the room had dared to speak thus far. Finally, he let loose a heavy sigh, and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Coalition of the Spirit Realm," he began, "today is a dark day for the five worlds. Despite the very best of our efforts, the Goddess of Aura has been killed. The last of the five Goddesses of the First World is now gone. Already, the evidence of her death is clear: the World of the Moon and the World of Ruin have merged together, and the resulting tremors were felt throughout the other worlds. I need hardly tell you the renewed urgency of our duty. Now more than ever, we must uncover the identity of the Mastermind and bring his plans to a halt.

"However," he continued, "we are here today in remembrance of Lord Joster, who bravely sacrificed his soul in an attempt to scour the thoughts of the Mastermind himself. In spite of Toma's brave attempt to bring him back to the Spirit Plane, Joster has been lost to the Ocean of Souls, and though we grieve for his loss, we can rest assured that his soul floats in bliss, and we can hope that wherever he is, he will remember us as we remember him."

Toma felt tears in his eyes, and he shut them tight, trying in vain to hold them back as he thought of the man who had returned his identity – his life – to him. He felt Galuf's hand on his shoulder, and he covered it with his own, too marred by his grief to even shudder out his thanks. Across the room, some of the newest members of the Coalition - Duane and Katarin among them - were similarly morose; though they hadn't known Joster, his loss had sent ripples across the Spirit Realm. There was not one spirit who did not know Joster's name.

Gestahl, meanwhile, had turned his gaze upon Tellah. "It is also my unfortunate duty to call to this Coalition's attention the part that was played by myself and by Tellah in Joster's undoing. He was pressured into the act, despite the overwhelming danger. I…" He sighed, cradling his forehead in his hand for a moment, and then tried again. "I am deeply remorseful for my conduct at that time, and given a second chance, my actions would be quite different. But it is my view that Lord Tellah, who displayed his questionable integrity in his actions and statements this morning, and who has instigated a great deal of conflict among our membership, is no longer fit to be a part of the ruling body of this Coalition. Tellah, have you anything to say before I pronounce my judgment?"

"I most certainly do," Tellah hissed, eyeing the rest of the spirits maliciously as he spoke. "You are all fools. Each and every one of you. You trusted the word of Joster and the nonsense that the Spirit Realm supposedly told him before that which you can see with your own eyes! You all fail to see the danger that sits among you! Mark my words," he added, glaring at Shadow, "your indiscriminate trust will be the end of you all."

Then, for a moment, he looked almost beseechingly to his daughter, Anna. She held his gaze only a few seconds before she looked away, tears flooding her eyes. He sighed and shook his head sadly. For a moment, the only sound to be heard in the room was Anna's quiet sobbing.

Then he looked back to Gestahl. "You say that you'd have acted differently given the chance, Gerald. But what if we had successfully prevented the death of the Goddess of Aura? Or what if Joster had been able to see the identity of the Mastermind, or his location? Do you still claim that you'd not have made the same choice?"

"Yes, I do," Gestahl replied. "I have learned from my mistake, Tellah. I will never again risk my comrades in such a way."

"The loss of one spirit pales in comparison to the opportunity to gain a significant foothold in this war!"

"If we were to base our decisions on those guidelines, we would be no different from the Mastermind himself."

Tellah's eyes widened behind his spectacles. "You would dare to equate me with our enemy?"

"Just_shut up_, Tellah!" yelled Toma, unable to contain himself any longer. "Don't you understand what you've done? Joster is gone! He's gone! If it weren't for him, I'd know nothing! I'd still be _lost!_ Joster gave me my life back, and now he's _gone_ because of you, and you don't even seem to care!"

Anna stood angrily. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Toma," said Galuf quietly, "calm down—"

"_No_, Galuf! I'm fed up with being calm!" He turned savagely back toward Tellah. "Do you want to know what I think? I think Lord Gestahl's right! You don't care about anything – anyone – but yourself! You never even _tried_ to trust Shadow, or Joster, or any of us! All you ever think about is who _not_to trust! And you've already started to leave a bloody trail behind you, and you don't even care! You'd kill off any one of us if it meant you could beat the Mastermind alone – you might as well be on _his side!_"

"Toma, that's enough!" said Gestahl sharply.

Toma looked to him, and then back to Tellah, and then without another word he stormed out of the Altar of Conference, slamming the door shut behind him.

Gestahl sighed, putting a hand to his left temple for a moment, and then folded his hands before him. "Tellah, do you have anything else to say?"

The sage could only shake his head.

Gestahl nodded. "Then I—"

"Wait!"

There were murmurs as Anna rushed from her seat to kneel at her father's side. "Father, please! Please reconsider! Take it back!"

Tellah looked down on her daughter, momentarily struck dumb. But he sighed. "No, Anna… I have made my choice, as has the Coalition."

"Please! Please, Father, I know you have a good heart! You can still help us fight! Don't do this!"

But Tellah remained silent, even as his only daughter sobbed softly into his shoulder.

Gestahl bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I must pronounce my judgment. Tellah, in light of what you have said here today, and in light of your actions both recent and past, I, Gerald Gestahl, hereby expel you from the Coalition of the Spirit Realm, effective immediately."

The sentence sat on those present as if the weight of the five worlds had been placed upon the room. Galuf bowed his head. Leo pursed his lips. Shadow stared without expression at the sage. The tension in the Altar of Conference was as thick as it ever had been. Tellah rested a hand on Anna's shoulder before he finally stood and walked silently to the lone door, resting his fingers on the handle. But before he strode through it, he turned one final time to Gestahl.

"You will regret this day," he said quietly before opening the door, striding through it, and vanishing from sight.

Gestahl watched the door for several long moments. He would spend several days, Galuf knew, deciding whether he had truly done the right thing.

Presently Anna regained her composure and returned to her seat, and Gestahl abandoned his trance and surveyed the Coalition. "Right. I must now face the consequences of my own actions. I also helped to convince Joster to attempt what he did, and so I am also responsible for what happened. For judgment, I turn to the man who will, if he decides I am unfit to rule this Coalition any longer, take my place, and who will lead alongside me should he decide otherwise."

He turned. "Galuf."

It took Galuf a few moments to process what had been said, and then his jaw dropped. "Me? But I… I couldn't possibly—"

"Galuf," Gestahl said calmly, "you are as level-headed a man as any of our membership, and your concern for Joster and Toma and even Tellah has led me to the inescapable conclusion that you would be the best candidate to lead our efforts should I be forced to step aside. So, I ask you: based upon that which you have witnessed of my actions, what is your judgment?"

Galuf opened his mouth a few times to speak, failing miserably, and then stood, taking a deep breath. "It is… it is my view… I believe, Gerald, that any of us is capable of making a mistake and… well… given your obvious remorse for what happened to Joster and the manner in which you dealt with Tellah, I…" He paused. "I told you earlier that what happened will not be easily forgotten, and it still will not. But I see no reason to strip you of your position. You are a fine leader, and we need your guidance now more than ever."

Gestahl couldn't mask a smile of relief. "Thank you, Galuf." Then he composed himself once more. "Right. Now that the Restoration has officially begun, we must plan our next move."

There was a moment while the members of the Coalition collected their thoughts, and then Loki stood. "If I remember what Toma told us correctly, it was the Dragon Emperor that gave Faris the seeds that killed the Goddess of Aura. Does that mean that the Dragon Emperor has been working for the Mastermind all this time?"

"So it would seem," said Gestahl. "On that note, we can't be sure just how many allies – or servants – the Mastermind has. It is equally likely that men such as Kefka or Exdeath are also among them… although I don't like to imagine that I had one of the Mastermind's servants as my second-in-command all those years."

"But that doesn't make sense," said Leo. "The Mastermind wanted the Goddesses dead. If Kefka was working toward the Restoration, why wouldn't he have destroyed the three Statues when he had the chance?"

"Kefka was a power-hungry maniac," said Shadow. "If he was capable of pushing Gestahl off of the Floating Continent, I doubt he'd have any more respect for the Mastermind's authority."

Galuf nodded. "He might well have faced the music, so to speak, after he was killed. Which, once again, makes me wonder if…" He paused. "Come to think of it, neither Kefka nor Exdeath nor the Dragon Emperor was ever here in the Spirit Realm after they were killed, were they? Unless I'm mistaken, of course."

"That's a good point, Galuf," said Gestahl, "but what does it mean?"

"I think I know," said Dorgan. "If their spirits didn't find their way into the Spirit Realm, they must have been forcibly taken somewhere else, perhaps outside of the Spirit Realm or the Mortal Realm. Or even the Conflux, for that matter."

"So…" Leo put his hand to his chin. "So, if we were to find out what happened to them, they could potentially lead us straight to the Mastermind?"

"Precisely."

Gestahl nodded. "Right. We'll start there. Melchior, Belthasar, can you find Toma and re-attempt your connection to the Spirit Realm?"

"I suspect so," said Melchior, "but I can't guarantee how much we will be able to find. None of us are as well-versed in the workings of the Spirit Realm as Joster was."

"Anything will do. Search for anything to do with Kefka, Exdeath or the Dragon Emperor."

"If I may," said Galuf, and Gestahl nodded to him. "I think the rest of us should try and find a way to establish two-way communication with the Mortal Realm. The increased severity of the situation makes it much more important that everyone – spirit and mortal alike – has the same information."

"Agreed," said Gestahl. "Meeting adjourned, and everyone… good luck."

Slowly, the spirits began to file their way out of the Altar of Conference. There were some mutters, but they died out against the prevailing solemn silence. Most were thinking of Joster, some of Tellah, and some of other things altogether. The room slowly emptied, and soon only Galuf and Gestahl were left motionless as the last of the spirits walked out the door.

Before Anna left, Galuf stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be all right. Will you?"

A moment, and then the young woman nodded, brushing some stray tears from her face. She left the Altar of Conference and closed the door behind her.

Gestahl watched her go, his heart heavy. "You know, Galuf, even when I was a power-hungry tyrant, I don't think I ever made a decision I will regret as much as this."

"He didn't leave us any choice, Gerald," Galuf replied. "There was nothing else you could have done."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." He leaned against one of the tables, eyeing the other man curiously. "How about you, Galuf? Do you think I made the right choices today?"

"Do you mean about Tellah, or about me?"

"Both."

Galuf pursed his lips. "I… well, I honestly wasn't expecting either. But I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures."

Gestahl chuckled. "Do you really think of yourself as a desperate measure?"

"That's all I can think of."

"Oh, come now. When all this nonsense about Shadow started, who was the first to notice? You were. After what happened to Joster, who was the one that stood up to me, who was brave enough to speak his mind? You were. And even after all that, who was the one who kept fighting for Toma's safety?"

"I was," Galuf finished.

"Exactly." Gestahl looked him in the eye. "I don't believe I'm perfect, Galuf, not by any stretch of the imagination. What kind of a leader would I be if I left myself alone to keep making mistakes? I think this Coalition needs your compassion and your determination if it wants to do anything at all to stop the Mastermind."

Galuf thought for a moment, and then grinned. "I suppose you're right."

Gestahl extended his hand. "To the bitter end, then?"

And Galuf laughed as he shook it.

"For better or for worse, Gerald. For better or for worse."


	13. Part XIII

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XIII**

* * *

The Ancient Library was a mess.

With the amount of books strewn about the floors, Cara mused as she crossed the catwalk, it would probably take centuries to put them back in their proper places. But she wasn't altogether surprised at what she had seen upon entering the enormous old building. The massive earthquake had shook the entire world, it seemed.

She had been in Karnak and about to depart for the Ancient Library when it happened. The queen had fortunately believed her story – she was the first to do so – and had agreed to help spread the word in any way she could. When the earthquake struck, Cara was knocked off her feet and rendered unconscious. When she awoke, the little town was barely recognizable.

Thankfully, nobody had been seriously injured, and when Cara finally left they had already begun to repair the damage. It would most likely take quite some time to finish the task, but she suspected that the story would be the same everywhere she went.

She was relieved to find that no structural damage had been done to the Ancient Library short of a bookshelf or two falling over. However, despite that small mercy, every book on every shelf or table had collapsed into the corridors, and the scholars were now practically swimming in them. She stepped over a few now on her way to the main conference room, noting to her amusement the distance from which she could hear Sage Guido cursing, presumably under his breath.

He saw her as she climbed the staircase and sighed. "Right, give me the bad news. How is it down there?"

She shook her head. "The lower archives are just as bad. I was literally climbing over piles of books trying to get as far in as possible, but it doesn't look like anything managed to stay put."

"Just as I feared," said Guido. "It'll make our search for any relevant literature a lot more difficult, at any rate."

She glanced around. "Any sign of Butz?"

"Not yet. Wherever those two went, it had better have been important. They'll need a damn good excuse not to have been here helping us clean up this mess."

Cara laughed. "I'm sure they'll have one. What about Mid?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Cid went down to look for him, but I haven't seen either of them since."

She walked over to the table and sat on a stool. After a few moments, she sighed. "I don't like this, Sage Guido."

He looked up from the pile of books he was sorting. "Hmm? What's all this?"

"The earthquake. Something's bothering me about it. It just didn't seem natural, you know?"

"Your instincts are good, young lady," he replied, "but best not to get too antsy about it before we have some real answers."

"I don't like it. It makes no sense. For one thing, we've never had an earthquake in our entire history that hit the whole world at the same time. For another, it was so fierce… You should see how many trees in the forest outside fell over."

The sage's wrinkled old face was grim. "You're right that there's something fishy about it, and it may well have something to do with our Restoration crisis. But we don't yet know what that is. All I'm doing right now is thanking my lucky stars that this library didn't fall in on us."

"I guess…"

She was about to say more, but before she had a chance there was a loud bang from the lower level as the doors fiercely swung open, and subsequently three pairs of footsteps were heard running across the catwalk and up the stairs. "Sage Guido!!" came Butz's voice.

Cara stood immediately. "Butz! You're back!"

Butz appeared at the top of the stairs, and Faris was sweating next to him. Beside her – there was no mistake to be made, the person standing beside her could only have been Frog, the stranger Guido had told her about.

But the introductions were cut short as Butz frantically began to speak. "There's no time for small talk. We have a big problem. The Elder Tree is dead."

Cara gasped out loud, and Guido's frown deepened. "What happened?"

"It's all my fault," said Faris. "If I hadn't been so—"

"Faris, knock it off!" said Butz fiercely. "It's not your fault and we don't have time to dwell on it!"

"Will you two stop your bickering and tell me what's going on?" said Guido impatiently.

Butz turned back. "Well, last night we were contacted by the Spirit Realm…"

"By Toma, no less," added Frog.

"Right. Anyway, he told us that the Elder Tree was actually the fifth Goddess of the First World and that she was in danger. Faris was tricked into planting these weird seeds at the base of the Elder Tree, and we couldn't get there in time to stop her. The seeds killed the Elder Tree – I mean, the Goddess… whatever. They killed her, and now we think that earthquake was the Restoration starting to happen."

"No!" Cara cried involuntarily. Guido slowly looked back at his books, looking wearier than he ever had before. He let out a deep sigh.

"The Fates have aligned themselves against us…" he mused.

"We're not out of luck yet, though," said Faris, approaching the table. "Butz said the worlds are going to merge one at a time. Maybe one merge already happened, or maybe not, but we still have time to find this Mastermind and put a stop to him."

"But how much time can we have?" Cara said, leaning her chin on her hands.

But Guido shook his head. "Faris is right. Finding the Mastermind must now be our priority."

"Well, listen," said Butz. "There's more. When Toma was with us, he also told us where he went through the window. Apparently it was in the mountains east of Tycoon."

Cara and Faris glanced at each other in puzzlement, but Guido looked up excitedly. "East of Tycoon? Good God, this could be our answer!"

"Wait," said Faris, "who is this Toma guy, anyway?"

"A citizen of mine own world," Frog answered. "We hath discovered a journal as of late that doth belong to him, and it hath aided us greatly in our search for answers."

"Someone from your world?" Cara repeated. "And this journal of his found its way here?"

"Not exactly," said Butz. "We think it's the reverse: he originally lived in this world and then somehow crossed over to another world, leaving his journal behind."

Cara nodded. "So, there's a window?"

"More than one of them, if what happened to Lenna is any indication," said Guido. "There could well be thousands across the world, although that would make me wonder why none of them were discovered until now."

"It could have something to do with the Void," said Faris. "Maybe they didn't appear until some of the Goddesses had died."

"Maybe." Butz crossed his arms. "But the first thing we should do is find the window in the mountains. That way we could get Frog back to his own world to tell his friends there what happened."

Frog nodded. "'Tis worth the try. More than a day hath passed since the hour at which we were to reconvene."

Cara stared down at the surface of the table in front of her. "But… what if his world doesn't exist anymore?"

There was a long silence as this possibility sank in; Cara was right. If Frog's world had been one of those to merge with another, there was no telling where the window went, nor whether the world that was subsequently created would be recognizable.

Butz soon spoke again. "We don't lose anything by trying. Maybe it was one of the other worlds."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Faris. "Maybe it was the one Lenna was in. We could have lost our chance to find her, too."

"It's still worth a try!"

"Butz is right," said Guido, "but I think you should also search for the window Lenna was lost through. Maybe you could find a way to bring her back."

Cara looked around the circle. "Okay. Faris and I can take the Hiryuu and try and find Lenna. Butz, you and Frog head into the mountains and find that window of Toma's. Maybe we can find some answers."

They had all nodded in agreement when there was a commotion down the stairs. The group turned to listen as panicked footsteps ascended the staircase into the conference room. "Help! Sage Guido! It's an emergency!"

Seconds later, Mid appeared in the doorway. "Mid!" said Cara, jumping to her feet. "We thought we'd lost you down there!"

"We might have lost Grandpa!" Mid said, nearly out of breath. "We were on our way back out of the lower archives and a bookshelf fell over on him!"

There were audible expressions of alarm. "What happened?" said Butz, hurrying over. "Is he all right?"

"That's just it!" said Mid. "When I lifted up the bookshelf, he was gone!"

Guido's old eyes widened. "Gone? Just… disappeared?"

"Without a trace! I looked all around – I thought maybe he might have dived out of the way in time – but I couldn't find him anywhere!"

The rest of the group was silent, and began to exchange looks. Mid looked to each in turn. "What? What did I miss?"

"Mid…" Cara said to him. "We think that the worlds have started to merge."

Mid nearly fell over. "What?! But… how…?"

"There was a fifth Goddess," said Butz, "and now she's dead. That earthquake just now… we think it was a sign that the Restoration has started."

Mid took several moments to try and comprehend the implications of this, and then his eyes narrowed and he looked up. "So, are you all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should be looking under that bookshelf for a window," said Faris.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "Perhaps Cid hath stumbled across something of importance," said Frog thoughtfully. "It may be that we now know of three portals that need be investigated."

"And if they all lead to different worlds…" said Cara slowly, "that could mean… that could mean one of them will lead to the two worlds that were merged."

"Right," said Guido, hopping off of his stool. "That does it. I'm not going to sit around here any longer with all of you running about having all the fun."

"What?" said Butz, stooping to get closer to eye level with the Sage. "It could be dangerous! What if you—"

"Young man, I've seen more action in my lifetime than you ever will in yours, so I wouldn't bother finishing that sentence if I were you." He glanced at Mid. "I'll go with you to try and find your grandfather. I doubt I'm suited for either mountain-climbing or riding on a Hiryuu's back."

Mid nodded. "All right. But what are these other two windows you mentioned?"

Butz, who had stood sheepishly at Guido's reprimand, was the one to answer. "We think we know where Toma found his window, and we also want to find the one Lenna was thrown through. Cara and Faris are going to go and look for her, and Frog and I will head for the mountains."

Mid's mouth fell open. "How on Earth did you figure that out?"

"I'll explain on the way," said Guido irritably. "Right now, we should be moving. There's no telling how much time we have before the next merge happens, and I want to be ready."

With a general murmur of agreement, the three groups headed their three separate ways, each hoping to see one of the other worlds for themselves.

* * *

There was a time at which Lise's chamber in Forcena might have been called cozy. It was small, but not too small for comfort. A bright fire had burned in the fireplace, giving the walls a comforting, warm hue that reminded her of her own chambers in Rolante. There was a small desk and chair in one corner atop which hung a portrait of King Richard – again, it reminded her of Rolante, and all the wonderful portraits of her own father that still hung there. Or, rather, they had when she had left.

Sitting at the desk now, absently tapping at a chunk of rubble from the ceiling with her foot, she privately wondered if the earthquake had been felt as far east as the mountains. If it had… She shoved the thought from her mind. She'd be there soon enough. Until then there was no sense worrying about what may or may not be waiting for her upon her return.

That didn't stop her from worrying altogether, though. She leaned on her elbows and gazed at the pendant she held in her hands, and for possibly the thousandth time, she wondered what the Illusion Mirror had been trying to tell her. There was so much that she didn't understand – for starters, why did Lenna have the same pendant as she when she lived in a different world? After what Duran had told them all, she found that particular detail easy to believe. Why else wouldn't she have appeared in the Mirror? Why else, if it wasn't that she simply didn't belong in this world?

But if that was true, where _did _she come from? And how had she crossed over into this world? And the pendants… if neither one belonged in this world, was it possible that they were from a different world altogether, outside of either of theirs? And if that was so, how had Lenna gotten hers to begin with?

Lise thought about her own pendant, turning it over in her hands as she did so. Hers had been passed down to her from her mother. And she remembered the day her father gave it to her.

"You must guard this with your very life, my darling," he'd said to her. "It is the duty of the kings and princes of Rolante to hold the Key to the Wind, and in a few years when your brother is old enough, I shall give him his. But this pendant, passed down by four centuries of Rolante's mothers, is as true to you as is your flesh and blood. Guard it with your life, Lise. It is what your mother wanted for you."

_Mother_, she thought to herself, _what should I do now?_

She turned it over again and again in her hands. For one moment, she gazed deep into the sapphire jewel, the gleaming window to her past. She knew it was different from Elliott's Key to the Wind. His was smaller, and it was composed of emerald and silver in Jinn's likeness. But this… this one was round and perfect. Unperturbed… and benign.

She turned it over, and stared at the engraved backside of the pendant as she had been doing for the last hour. The pristine golden surface, engraved upon it the name "Toma Francis Tycoon." One of her ancestors, her father had told her, who had crafted it and given it to his daughter on his deathbed. And until now, she had believed him. But now… now she didn't know what to believe. If this had truly belonged to one of her ancestors, how could it be that it did not belong?

There was a knock at her open door, and she jumped, startled, before turning to see who it was.

"May I come in?" said Hawk, leaning on the door frame.

She sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Sure."

He wandered into the room and sat down on the bed, eyeing the damage that had been done to the room but knowing that it was a similar story everywhere else in the castle.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and Lise decided to break it. "How is… how is Lenna doing?"

He sighed, too. "She's… it's been rough for her. I think she's starting to understand what's happened to her – which is saying something, because I don't think I do yet – but there's still no way we can know where she's come from, or how she got here."

Lise nodded. "I know. I'll go and see her soon."

"You should. She has a lot of respect for you, Lise. She trusts you more than anyone else right now."

"I know."

There was another silence. She brought the pendant back to her eye, trying once again to find the answers that had escaped her so many times.

"See any tall, dark strangers in there?"

She looked up abruptly. "Hmm? What?"

Hawk chuckled. "I went to see the fortune teller in this town a few hours ago. She stared at her crystal ball the same way you were just staring at that pendant."

Lise blushed. "Oh… well, no. Just… just more questions."

Hawk nodded. "I'm sure."

"I just… can't figure it out."

Hawk shrugged. "Well, maybe you're thinking too hard."

"Maybe…" She bit her lip, thinking for a minute. Then she glanced at him. "Do you have that mirror?"

He frowned. "Are you sure that's such a great idea?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Just… may I please see it?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then reluctantly pulled it out of the inner folds of his robe and handed it to Lise.

She took it, and looked into it, scrutinizing her image. She saw that nothing was missing. Her hair was a little tangled and out of place. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. After all of this was over, she decided, she'd let Eliza take over operations of the kingdom and just sleep for a while. Maybe a few days. That'd be nice.

She brought the pendant in front of her, searching for it in the mirror. But it was to no avail; it was as if she were pinching nothing but air between the fingers that were holding the chain. She sighed. "I didn't really expect anything."

Hawk laughed briefly. "Would have been nice."

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind a few answers right now."

"I don't know," said Hawk, rising and walking around behind her, looking into the mirror for himself. "Maybe we're not supposed to understand. Half the people in the black market seemed to think it was cursed… maybe we should just get rid of it, save ourselves the trouble of—"

- - - - -

_She stood at the top of the Hiryuu tower, angry tears falling down her cheeks. Nobody understood. Nobody cared what she had to say. She could try and convince them all she wanted and still nobody would understand. Her mother and father… her brother… none of them wanted anything to do with her._

_She looked down at the pendant in her hand, at the sleek, engraved surface of the back. She saw her reflection in it: short, dark brown hair and stubble of the same colour across her chin and jaw. She read the name on the pendant. Toma Francis Tycoon. Her name. But she could no longer live such a strained, ridiculed existence. She would leave. She would go and explore on her own, away from her family and the kingdom for which they stood. And she would find her answers for herself._

_She clutched the pendant and brought it up in front of her eyes. She looked at it for several long, painful moments. And then, without another thought, she hurled it as hard as she could off of the tower, into the great, endlessly blue sky. She watched it for as long as she could, and then she could finally see it no more, not even the glint of sunlight on the pristinely gold surface. She sighed. The beginning was done. She had started to cast away the life she once knew. But the difficult part was still to come._

_How could she tell Frederick?_

- - - - -

"Lise? Are you in there? Lise!"

She was sitting on the chair, gazing into the mirror. Her own image gazed back, the pendant still mysteriously absent. But… no. There was no longer any mystery. She had just lived the answer.

She looked to Hawk. "I… I don't know what just happened, but I…"

"Well, one minute we were talking about the mirror," he replied, taking it from her and gazing into it for himself, "and the next, you were in some kind of trance. I couldn't get a word out of you."

Lise shook her head. "It wasn't a trance. It was different. It was like…" She paused, trying to find a name for the experience. "It was like a dream, but much more complex. I had thoughts and emotions and feelings and memories… sad memories… and the strangest part was that I wasn't even myself."

Hawk frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It was like I was living someone else's memories – I wasn't even female. I was a young man… and I was holding my pendant…" She trailed off.

Hawk sat on the bed again. "So, what does this mean?"

She looked from the pendant to him and back. "I… think I finally have the answers we've been looking for."

Hawk looked down at the mirror. "From this…?"

"I think there's more to that mirror than we've been thinking. I think there's a reason this second shadow of yours has been after it. Come on," she said, standing. "We need to go and talk to the fortune teller about this."

"The fortune teller?" Hawk repeated incredulously. "Why?"

"Because if my hunch is right, this mirror could lead us straight to the Mastermind, and if anyone might know how to read it properly, it's the fortune teller."

Hawk was struggling to keep up with her as they headed down the hallway. "But why? What makes you say that?"

"The way I see it," Lise said, half to herself, "is that someone might read the Illusion Mirror the same way one would read a crystal ball – you need to be in a certain state of mind."

"A trance?"

"Not necessarily… just a state of mind that allows the mirror to show you images like the one I saw. I don't know what I did to make it show me what I saw, but I'd bet my father's crown that the fortune teller will know."

"Lise, listen to me," Hawk said, grabbing a hold of her arm. She stopped, panting slightly. "That fortune teller… she was a bit of a crackpot. I don't think she could really read that crystal ball of hers. And even if she can, how can you be sure of what you saw? That it was the mirror that did it?"

She shook her head. "I can't be sure. But my instincts are telling me that there's something else about it that the merchant in Byzel didn't know and that the person tailing you _does _know. And if we were to find that out…" She spread out her arms. "I don't know what's going to happen, but we don't lose anything by trying. Anyway, you said yourself just a few minutes ago that I was staring at my pendant like a fortune teller."

Hawk pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. "Well… all right, fine. I guess we may as well at least try it." Then he looked past her. "That's odd. I thought I closed my door."

Lise turned around. They were, indeed, standing near Hawk's chamber, and the door was wide open. The two shared a glance, and then walked to it, glancing cautiously inside. Hawk was the first to enter the small room, and Lise followed.

The room looked as it should have. The desk was upright, the chair neatly tucked in. The bedcovers were unruly and disorganized, and the bed itself stood solitarily in the far corner near a small pile of rubble knocked loose by the earthquake. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

But Hawk sighed. "He's been here."

"What? How can you be sure?"

Hawk nodded toward the desk. "I left my cloak over the back of that chair. It's gone." He patted the front of his robes gently. "I knew it was a good idea to keep this thing on me."

Lise felt a lump in her throat. He hadn't doubted Hawk when he'd said they were being followed, but having the threat confirmed was neither a pleasant nor welcome experience nonetheless. She succumbed to her paranoia for just a moment, glancing over her shoulder and then out into the hallway.

And then Hawk was brushing past her. "Hey!" she said. "Where are you going?"

He stopped. "First, to tell Duran that there's been an intruder. And then…" He turned to look her in the eye. "We're going to pay a visit to the fortune teller."

Without another word, he continued down the corridor, and Lise could do nothing but follow him, hoping that whatever happened over the next few hours, it would lead to anything but more unanswered questions.

* * *

The steamship _Fairway _trudged across the water between two large masses of emerald-green land, one of which housed the small village of Truce and its patron kingdom of Guardia, and the other the tiny collection of homesteads that formed the Mystic-inhabited hamlet of Medina.

The day was cloudy and foreboding. Already it had rained once over the course of the _Fairway_'s journey, and there had been a frighteningly strong tremor very early in the morning that nearly forced the little steamship to turn around and attempt the journey again in cleaner weather. However, thankfully for Marle, Robo and Ayla, the trip was relatively uninterrupted, symbolizing the first sign of good luck they'd had since the previous day.

Marle now stood atop the deck of the ship at the bow, gazing at the clouds above them and watching the horizon as it slowly began to show signs of succumbing to the coastline of Medina. It was the only place she could think of going without the assistance of the Epoch that might help them get some answers as to Magus' whereabouts. The idolatry of the Mystics might well have been a hindrance in their past struggles against Lavos, but now she suspected that there might well be a way to gain some useful information from them.

It had originally been Robo's idea. If Magus was working against humankind in favour of the Mystics' ancestors, it made sense that he might try and rally the support of the Mystics themselves. Together they had decided to see if there was anything concrete in Robo's logic. Marle knew it would probably be dangerous – especially if they were right – but anything that brought them closer to finding Magus and then the Mastermind was worth trying.

She wished there could be a little more certainty in those hopes.

She heard Robo's clanking behind her and turned. "Hi, Robo."

"Hello, Miss Marle." He tilted his head slightly. "Are you damaged? Your eyes appear to be leaking fluid."

Marle brought a hand to her cheek and realized she'd been crying. She wiped the tears away, laughing slightly. "Oh… I didn't even notice. Robo, you know what crying is, don't you?"

He was silent for a moment, and then there was a small beep from somewhere in his circuitry and he nodded. "There was an error in my recognition processors. I have corrected it. But what is it that you are crying about?"

Marle turned back to the emerging coastline. "Just… everything, really. But I still can't believe what happened to Melchior… if only I'd gone with him, maybe I…" She trailed off.

"There is little logic in inquiring about that possible circumstance. According to my database, such speculation is often associated with deeper feelings of regret or remorse, neither of which is appropriate in this case."

Marle sighed. "That's easy to say when you can turn off those thoughts at the touch of a button."

Before Robo could reply, the ship's captain appeared on the deck. "Princess?" he called tentatively. He was a tall, well-built man with a rough beard. Marle thought he looked more like a weight lifter than a sailor.

She turned. "Yes? What is it?"

"We expect to reach the coastline within thirty minutes," he said, approaching her. "After that, I'm afraid you'll be on your own, since—"

"I know," said Marle. Normally no ships from Truce dared venture anywhere near the Mystics' territory. It had taken every scrap of royal influence Marle had as Guardia's princess to charter the _Fairway_. "We'll manage. When you return to Truce, send a message to the king telling him where I've gone."

The captain looked taken aback. "Forgive any disrespect, Your Highness, but doesn't he already know?"

Marle shook her head, turning again and staring at the coastline. "No. He'd either have sent me with an entire company of guards, or he'd have forbidden me to come here at all, and neither of those options would serve my purposes very well. However, you are to do as I say and send him a message. You can tell him I lied to you, if you have to."

The captain bit his lower lip, considering this, and then slowly shook his head. "No, Your Highness, I know you had your reasons. But should he want to send a legion to come for you—"

"By then we'll be long gone, so you may do as you wish." She turned to face him again, and held out her hand. "I want to thank you for making this journey. I know it was… well, risky."

He clasped her hand in both of his, bowing respectfully as he did so, and then turned and headed back to the interior deck. She watched him, wondering if she shouldn't have asked him to stay and wait for them. But she shook off the thought. If something were to happen to them, it would be best for her father to know where she'd been last.

"If I may ask, Miss Marle," Robo said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "why would the presence of guards be inadvisable?"

"Because we don't want to be conspicuous. We might have to stay hidden to get the information we need, and that'd be easier with just the three of us."

Robo considered this for a moment. "I believe you are correct, but there is also the possibility that the noises I make may draw unwanted attention. I will stay behind and wait at the shoreline. In the event that your father sends reinforcements I can attempt to delay them."

Marle nodded absently. "Yeah… good idea."

She said nothing else, and after a moment Robo cocked his head. "You seem somewhat distracted."

"Hmm? Oh… no, just a little preoccupied. I'll be fine." She stretched, and looked once more at the coastline. "I think I'm going to go and take a nap. Wake me up when we're closer to shore."

"I will do so," he replied, watching as she headed for the interior deck and her small cabin within.

The half-hour passed calmly enough, though tensions mounted consistently among the crew as the _Fairway _drew closer and closer to Medina. This escaped neither Robo nor Ayla, both of whom decided to stay well out of the way as the sailors prepared to make port. Ayla passed her time sorting and preparing the few supplies they'd brought with them. The captain was airing on the side of caution and had chosen to land some distance away from the village itself, and none of the three passengers had seen fit to argue, but for her part Ayla hoped it wouldn't be so far that they'd have to travel for more than a day to get to Medina – by then the danger could be even greater.

She was privately relieved when, twenty-five minutes closer to land, Marle emerged from the lower decks and began to talk to the captain about the matter. "We've found a nice, secluded spot to land behind a stand of trees very near to the village," he said to her. "The wind's in our favour; they won't see or hear us, and finding your way there shouldn't take you more than twenty minutes or so."

"Thank you," Marle said to him. "That makes everything easier. Are you sure you can get back out into open water without the Mystics seeing you?"

"Indeed. And even if they do spot us, we'll be too far away for them to pose any sort of threat to us."

She nodded. "All right. Best of luck with your journey."

"Same to you, Princess," he said. "Same to you."

Within minutes the ship had pulled up to the sandy shore, nestled neatly behind the miniature forest, just as the captain had said. Before long, Ayla, Robo and Marle stood on the beach waving goodbye to the captain as he and his crew turned the _Fairway_ around and headed back toward the open sea, beginning their day-long journey back to Truce. Marle sighed as she watched the ship disappear into the horizon. It was now entirely up to them.

Then she turned to the others. "All right… where should we start?"

"I would recommend that you take great caution travelling through the trees," Robo said. "If the Mystics hear noises, they may be warned of your approach."

Marle nodded. "It would be best if we could stay out of sight for as long as possible and still be able to see as far as the village square."

"Ayla could climb tree," Ayla said, stretching her legs. "Maybe see into village."

"Can you do that without them seeing you?"

She laughed heartily. "Spy on Reptites many time, and they not know difference between Ayla and bird!"

Marle grinned, hefting her crossbow. "Good. Head up there, see what you can find out."

Ayla nodded, and then hurried over to the border of the small forest. She leapt deftly to the trunk of the nearest tree, climbing it as quickly and quietly as she could. Marle turned to Robo. "You know, I've changed my mind. If we don't come back before my father gets here, tell them where we went. We might need help."

"As you wish," he said. "Good luck."

She smiled grimly, and then headed for the trees herself. She held her bow at the ready, standing at the base of the tree Ayla had climbed and watching in every direction for signs of movement. There were none.

After a minute, she glanced upward. Already she could barely see Ayla for the height she'd climbed. "Well?" she called as quietly as she thought she could. "Anything?"

There was no answer, and after taking another quick look around, she glanced upward again. This time she could see no sign of her friend. Thinking she must have climbed even higher up, she called again. "Ayla?"

An audible _thud_ on the ground behind her made her start so badly that she almost dropped her crossbow. She swung it around and levelled it at the source of the offending noise, only to find that she was staring into the eyes of her companion. "Ayla!" she whispered fiercely. "Don't _do _that!"

Ayla looked vaguely amused as she stood upright, brushing some stray dirt and bark off of her skin. "Village look very quiet. Not many Mystics outside."

Marle nodded. "Did you see anything unusual?"

"House with Gate is guarded. Two big Mystics. Couldn't tell why."

Marle frowned. "That's odd. The Gates all disappeared. What's so special about that house now?"

Ayla shrugged. "Go look closer?"

"Yeah… yeah, that's probably a good idea." She strapped her crossbow to her back, glancing furtively around herself. She looked back to the shoreline, saw Robo still standing there. She hoped that their little mission wouldn't take too long.

Then she turned back toward the direction of the village. "Right. Let's go."

The walk, as the captain of the _Fairway_ had predicted, wasn't long, but it felt far longer to Marle than it actually was. Attempting to travel from one end of a forest to another without making noise was quite tiring for legs such as hers that were untrained for the task. Ayla, on the other hand, had no problem moving quickly, gracefully and silently among the trees, thrushes and dead branches. Frequently she would end up waiting for Marle to catch up.

Ten minutes saw them arrive at the other end of the stand of trees, peeking out from behind them at the backs of several homesteads that they knew formed an almost-complete circle some distance from the village square, where the statue of Magus stood like an ominous grey deity. They crept across the grass, closing the short distance between the trees and the homesteads and skirting into a thin alley between two of the homes, peeking out as they reached the other side.

Ayla was right; the town was very quiet. There were no Mystics out and about, which made her slightly nervous but which she didn't find altogether surprising, considering the time of day.

She glanced around and spotted what she was looking for: the house with the Gate. The two Mystic guards were every bit as intimidating as Ayla had briefly described them. They were two burly henches who stood probably about two feet taller than the largest hench she'd ever had the misfortune of seeing. The whole image made Marle wonder why the house was so well-guarded.

"I think we need to go inside," she whispered to Ayla.

"How we get rid of guards?"

Marle shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe-- hey, what are they doing?"

Both guards, who had until that moment been having some sort of conversation, suddenly glanced toward the village square, and then produced a key and let themselves into the little house. A few moments passed, and then they emerged again, this time escorting a little brown goblin between them. The goblin was struggling and trying to break free, but against creatures about four times his size, it was utterly pointless.

"Odd," Marle whispered. "Why would they be holding one of their own prisoner?"

"Don't know. But house is not guarded! Now is our chance!"

"Yeah, but... Hold on."

Carefully watching for any prying Mystic eyes, she darted out of her hiding place and sneaked across the grass, keeping one eye on the raised village square. The Mystics had their backs to her as she approached, and she immediately pressed her back up against the stone of the platform, keeping out of sight but close enough to listen to what was being said.

"...haven't had a change of heart, have you, Tetrin?"

"I have not and I never will!" said a squeaky voice that could only have been the goblin.

There were jeers from the crowd of assembled Mystics. "Throw him in the sea!" yelled one. "Hang him by the ears!!" called another.

"I know!" boomed the first one that had spoken. "We'll tie him to the statue of the scythe and leave him there until the crows pick the lifeless flesh from his bones!"

There were roars of approval from the crowd and it looked like the goblin's days were numbered. But then another voice emerged over the rest, and Marle's fists involuntarily clenched.

"Now, now," floated Magus's voice. "Let's not be too hasty."

There were general cries of alarm and admiration, and silence settled on the crowd almost instantaneously. The first Mystic, the one who'd wanted to tie the little goblin to the statue, spoke again. "My Lord... the Great Janus... we didn't expect you to return so soon."

_Janus?_ Marle thought to herself.

Whatever his name was, he snorted derisively. "Clearly, if you were willing to deface my statue with the blood and bone of a traitor to the Mystics."

"Forgive me, Lord Janus."

"Oh, of course. Get up. And bring the traitor before me."

The sound of a light struggle met her ears, and Janus laughed. "You do see the futility of your resistance to the true destiny of the Mystics, don't you, Tetrin?"

"You call it destiny, I call it genocide!" said the goblin furiously. "I won't be any part of it, not after what you did to Melchior!!"

Marle pursed her lips. There was no doubt now.

"You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice," Janus replied. "Unfortunately the only options you have are as follows: join your comrades or die."

These words were met by more roars of approval from the Mystics, but they quieted quickly as Janus began speaking again. "You don't have to decide immediately. After all, I have a new offer for you. You see, there is a certain group of humans that cared about Melchior almost as much as you did, vermin. That group will most certainly come here seeking revenge for their fallen Guru. They will fail, of course. But if you abandon your pathetic little protest, I can promise you that when they are caught – and they will be, mark my words – they will die quickly, without suffering."

There was a pause, and then the goblin answered: "Never. You'll just have to kill me."

"Tsk," said Janus. "Oh, well. You shan't have much more time stewing in your hovel to change your mind. I suggest you think carefully."

He then addressed the rest of the crowd. "You all heard me well, yes? The humans will be coming soon, and our response has not changed! You will kill them on sight! Any human that trespasses in Mystic territory will regret the day they chose to do so!"

There was an answering roar from the Mystics, and Marle did not think it wise to wait around to hear more. She stole away from the square again, headed back toward the little house. She saw no trace of Ayla, but didn't have time to think about it. She made a beeline for the homestead, hoping the door wasn't locked.

To her relief, when she reached the house it swung open easily, and she hurried inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, panting slightly. Then she glanced around. It was just as she'd remembered it, wardrobe and all. The kitchen looked messier than it had been before. She walked over to it tentatively, not sure if there was anyone else inside. "Ayla? Are... are you in here?"

"What you find out?"

She yelped, startled, as Ayla popped up from behind the counter where she'd apparently been hiding. Her hand on her chest, she breathed in deeply. "I wish you'd stop doing that."

Another flicker of amusement passed across the older woman's face, and then she crossed her arms. "Well?"

"That goblin is apparently a traitor to the Mystics. Seems as if he really liked Melchior, anyway. Magus is here. They call him Janus now. He's told the Mystics to kill any humans they see on sight. It was a good idea not to attract attention."

She then looked past her. "What about the wardrobe? Any idea what Magus is hiding?"

Ayla shook her head, turning to eye the wardrobe herself. "Won't open. Locked. Smash it?"

"No, they'd hear us."

"You have another idea?"

"I'm working on it!" Marle began to pace the room, her hands on her temples, staring frequently at the wardrobe. There was something about it. There _must _be, she thought. Why else would the place be guarded? There was nothing else of any interest inside!

She turned back to Ayla. "What if we--"

"Shh!!"

Ayla was suddenly very still, and after a moment Marle heard what she did: voices. The guards were coming back.

Without a word, the two of them dove behind the counter and crouched as low as possible, staying out of sight. A moment later, the door burst open and they felt the counter vibrate as something was thrown against it. A small cry of pain came from the goblin Tetrin's throat.

"Twenty minutes, scum," said one of the hench guards before he slammed the door shut.

Marle and Ayla remained motionless for several more seconds. They heard the goblin sigh sadly, and then heard his footsteps cross the room in the direction of the table. They heard the creak of a chair as he sat down. They tried to keep their breathing as quiet as they possibly could.

And then the goblin spoke. "You can come out of there, you know. If I've proved anything through my actions, it's that I won't hand you over to them."

The two women glanced at one another in surprise, and then slowly stood. The goblin sat with his hands clasped upon the table, looking at them with weary eyes. "Come and sit down. You might as well."

They did, albeit slowly and suspiciously. Marle's knees practically reached her chin in the tiny chair. "How did you...?"

In answer, the goblin laughed mirthlessly. "Simply enough, I saw you running to my house. I'll tell you, it's a good thing the others' backs were turned, or else I imagine they'd be banging down my door.

"Now, tell me something," he continued. "That strange portal-thing, whatever it was that you came out of all that time ago, doesn't seem to be there anymore, and yet here you are. Would you mind telling me why?"

"That was you?"

He nodded. "This is my house, after all. And you have a distinctive ponytail, if I may say so."

Marle frowned. "But what about-- it's Tetrin, right?"

"At your service. And you are?"

"I'm Marle," she replied, "and this is Ayla. What about the other gob-- er, the other gentleman that lived here with you?"

"My brother? I believe you'll find him somewhere in the middle of the angry mob that's busy kissing Janus's feet outside." He snorted in distaste. "Filthy ruffians."

"So what about you? Why are you, well... under house arrest?"

Tetrin sighed. "I'm here because I happen to believe in a world of peace between humans and Mystics. The rest of them," he said, waving his hand toward the door, "still cling to all the old hatreds of 400 years ago. It wasn't so bad until Janus showed up. Oh, poor Melchior..."

Marle's expression softened. "You were a friend?"

He nodded. "My brother and I would go and visit him from time to time. Granted, I was usually dragging him along for the trip. I don't think he ever embraced the idea of humans and Mystics coexisting the same way I did, but I always wanted him to. Anyway, about three days ago Janus came to the village, and of course everyone knew who he was right away. It was like old times, I suppose. Your deity comes back to life after four hundred years and... well, you know. And then he told us that all the humans would soon be gone from this world, and it was like feeding gas to a flame. I was quite frightened, to be perfectly honest."

"So what did you do?"

He shrugged. "What I had to do to blend in. I pretended to go along with it. After Janus killed Melchior I had a feeling humans would start looking here for answers, so I volunteered to patrol the outskirts. I thought maybe I'd be able to escape on one of the human ships. Unfortunately they caught me as I was trying to flag down a steamship on the southern coast and threw me in here. And now they've given me twenty minutes to join them, or else to face my execution. And if they find you in here, you'll be on the list too."

Marle sighed. "So that's why this place is guarded. In case you try to run off."

"Well, not entirely, no. Janus put this house under guard the minute he got here. In fact when he first arrived he demanded that I leave my house and take up residence somewhere else."

Her eyes narrowed. "So he _is _hiding something. Too bad we can't find out what it is," she added, glancing back toward the wardrobe.

Tetrin followed her gaze. "What, in my wardrobe? I doubt it. I've looked in there several times since that portal of yours closed, just to be sure, and there was nothing unusual. Actually, I'd sort of forgotten about it. Go and look for yourself, if you'd like."

"Wardrobe locked," said Ayla. "Can't get in."

Tetrin put a hand to his little vest absently as a look of perplexity crossed his face. "Locked, is it? I never lock that thing. I don't keep anything valuable in there anyway."

And from a pocket inside his vest, he pulled a small, brass key.

Marle gawped. "Tetrin! Where did you get that?!"

Tetrin let out another brief, mirthless laugh. "Well, why shouldn't I have a key to my own wardrobe?"

"But Mag-- Janus locked it! I thought he must have taken your key!"

"Oh, my brother would have given his up in a heartbeat. I suppose they just didn't think of asking me for mine." He got up, waddling over toward the wardrobe. "It's just as well, anyway. Might as well stick a nice thorn in Janus's side before they kill me."

"Don't talk like that," Marle said as she and Ayla got up to follow him, but she privately wondered if there was anything any of them would be able to do about it once they came for him.

Tetrin held the key up to his eye, and then deftly unlocked the door to the cabinet and opened up the doors. "I honestly don't see what you expect to f--"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he took in what was inside. Behind him, Marle and Ayla's eyes began to widen.

Marle shook her head slightly. "How can... how is this possible?"

"Ayla not understand," Ayla said.

Before their eyes, right where the back of the wardrobe should have been, lay the unmistakable dull brown brick, wrought iron fence and lonely lamp post that made up the End of Time. But there were things missing. In fact, there were a great many things missing. All of the little buckets, trinkets and other paraphernalia that had littered the small, dingy place were gone, and after a few seconds, Ayla was the first to notice another crucial detail:

"Where Gaspar?"

Marle didn't have an answer.

There was a banging at the door, followed by the voice of one of the guards. "Hey, traitor! The Great Janus is on his way - better get ready to have your skin peeled!"

As he and the other guard shared a laugh, Tetrin spun to face Marle and Ayla. "He's coming for me. You two need to get out of sight, quick! Into the wardrobe, I'll lock you in!"

Marle looked horrified. "Tetrin, no! What about you? We can't just let them take you!"

"They'd find me missing and come for us. This is the only way to protect yourselves."

"But Tetrin--"

"I'm ready to die," he said, "and if I have to die so that you two might live and fight, so be it."

"Tetrin, listen to me," Marle said, kneeling to be on eye level with the goblin. "You have to pretend again. Pretend to be on their side. My father will probably send soldiers from Guardia. They'll keep you safe."

Tetrin looked hesitant, but eventually he nodded. "All right. If I must. Now hurry! Get in!"

Marle and Ayla tumbled inside the wardrobe and through the window. They heard the a click as Tetrin locked the door, and they pressed their ears up against it, holding their breath. Seconds later there was a bang as the house's front door swung open, and they heard Janus's voice. "Bring him to the square. Everyone will see where his heart lies... whether it be with the great order of the Mystics, or cut from his body and cast aside."

This time Tetrin did not put up a struggle. The footsteps that left the house were very quiet, and then they heard the door close and all was still and silent.

Marle and Ayla looked at each other, and then at the End of Time around them, and Ayla sighed. "So... what we do now?"

"I don't know," Marle replied, gazing without any real focus at her bleak surroundings. "I hate to say it, but... we could be here for a while."

They wandered through the wrought-iron gate, and readied themselves for what would inevitably be a long, long wait.


	14. Part XIV

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XIV**

* * *

The weather had been gracious to Terra, Kain and Elliot as they walked across the grasslands toward Mount Ordeals. As the morning moved on and crossed over into the afternoon, Terra found that despite everything that had happened, her spirits were slowly lifting. She didn't really know why; she accredited it to the beauty of the day, and the fact that they were still moving, with a purpose in mind.

But every time she looked at Elliot, a pang shook her heart. He had hurt his leg badly during the earthquake, and he walked with a noticeable limp, but he had insisted that he walk. His face was grim, fighting the pain he was feeling – both inside and out. She herself was in a terrible state about what had happened to the last survivors of the village, but Elliot, for whom the citizens of Mobliz had been the only family and friends he had ever known, was almost inconsolable. She could see him trying to put on a brave face and walk as though there were no weight on his shoulders, but the weight was there. To Terra, it was as palpable as the hair on his head and the dried tears on his face.

There was nothing to be gained by talking about it out loud, however, so she kept walking in silence, though she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him again and hold him until there were no tears left to fall. She kept her eyes on the summit of the enormous mountain in the distance, and tried to distract herself with inward questions about what they might find there, and the possibility that whatever discovery they made might lead to communicating with the Spirit Realm.

Kain, meanwhile, was troubled. He didn't show it to either Elliot or Terra, but beyond the stony, silent mask that was his face, his thoughts were restless and turbulent. Witnessing what had happened to Mobliz had shaken him more than he cared to admit. Frequent unpleasant memories of Mist, Fabul and Damcyan crept into his mind every few minutes, and it was all he could do to stay silent and still without trying to shake the memories from his head. He, too, watched the looming Mount Ordeals carefully. He estimated that they'd arrive at its base within an hour.

He briefly said so to Terra, who sighed. "That's good… I'm very tired."

"Me, too," said Elliot in a hoarse almost-whisper.

Kain paused, and then glanced at Terra. "I wonder… do you know of any villages or towns that were near Mobliz in your world's original state?"

Terra thought for a minute. "I don't know… I suppose the closest might have been Nikeah, but that's to the north… and I don't think we can get there by walking anymore."

She glanced back and to her right. The path that had once been the dry-land adaptation of the Serpent Trench had seemingly vanished with the merging of the worlds; now the only direction in which they could walk from Mobliz was to the south-east, toward Mount Ordeals. She wondered if Nikeah had survived the transition at all. And then she wondered if any other towns had.

But Kain was still talking. "There was nothing to the south? Nothing at all?"

She thought again. "I… well, I guess the closest to the south would have been Thamasa, but that was across miles and miles of ocean."

"Keep in mind that we might be walking across that very ocean right now," Kain replied. "Maybe this Thamasa is somewhere close by."

She shrugged. "It could be. I hope so… I could use a rest, and something to eat – especially if we're going to be climbing mountains."

She looked silently toward Elliot. He was trying to be strong, but he looked irreversibly weary and weak, and his limp was as bad as ever. She didn't think him capable of climbing the oppressively tall mountain at all, and she didn't want him to in the first place. She began to hope that Thamasa was nearby, if only for his sake.

Kain was silent for a few more moments, and then he looked at her again. "Tell me about Thamasa. I want to know what kind of people we'll be dealing with when we get there."

Terra frowned, thinking. "I guess the most obvious place to start is their history… The people of Thamasa are descendents of the Mage Knights of a thousand years ago."

"Mage Knights…?"

She nodded. "When the War of the Magi ended all those years ago, some humans retained the power of magic. But people were afraid of them – mostly that they'd start another war, I think, or maybe just afraid of their powers – and eventually they had to hide themselves away or they'd all be… well…"

"I understand. Go on."

She cleared her throat. "Well, those few humans a long time ago founded Thamasa, and their descendents live there now. Of course, now that magic doesn't exist anymore, it doesn't make that much of a difference, but…"

Kain was staring at the grass before him as he walked, thinking. "A village of magicians, huh?"

"Yes. Why?"

He gazed off to his right. Across the water, in the distance, he could see anther stretch of land that led to the west. There were more stands of trees and the grasslands disappeared into the horizon, but still he looked, as if searching for something else beyond the forest.

"Kain?" Terra said. "What are you looking for?"

"In my world," he said, "or… well, my world the way it used to be, Mount Ordeals was very near to a village similar to this Thamasa. It was called Mysidia. The best mages and wizards were educated there. I'm just wondering if it's still nearby."

"Do you think Cecil would have spread the word to them already?"

Kain nodded. "Yes… he wouldn't have passed up the chance to see all of our old allies again. They might not know about the merge, though. Cecil might not even have figured it out yet. But there's a sort of portal in Mysidia called the Devil Road. If it still works, I could use it to head straight for Baron and find Cecil myself."

"Terra…"

Elliot's voice was so quiet it took them a moment to realize he'd spoken. Terra was struck dumb – it was the first time he'd ever called her by her name. Maybe she'd have to get used to that… maybe he was growing up. But still, she wasn't ready for what he had to say next:

"Take me with you."

Her eyes narrowed instinctively, the way a true mother's would. "What? But… what do you mean?"

"You told me what's going on. You told me what happened here. And I know you're going to go and try and fight this Mastermind. I want to go with you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. And then Terra began to shake her head. "No. Absolutely not."

Kain shot her a look. "Terra…"

"No! It's… it's out of the question. As soon as we find a village, or a town, or… or… or someplace, anyplace you'll be safe, you're going to stay there until I come back for you."

Elliot scowled at her. "Why?! Why shouldn't I come with you? I _know _I can help! I want to try!"

Terra shook her head again, trying to avoid eye contact, trying to hold the tears in. "No. You're too young to get mixed up in all of this, and you're already hurt! If anything else were to happen to you, I'd—"

"I'm _not _too young! I'm almost thirteen years old! I can take care of myself!"

Terra sighed shakily, closing her eyes. "Elliot, _please_ don't do this…"

"You're going to leave me in a place full of strangers! All the family I've ever known is dead, and you expect me to sit around in a place full of people I don't even know and just _wait _for everything to happen?!"

"It's for your own safety!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do, and the answer is no!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" he shouted, his lower lip trembling. "You're not my mother!!"

She'd known it was coming. She'd known it right from the beginning of the argument. She'd known that he was steadfast, headstrong and stubborn, and she'd known that he'd always wanted to be grown up, to be responsible like the few adults that had lived in Mobliz. But still, the words cut into her like a dagger through the heart. And though she tried as hard as she could to hide it, knowing full well that it was not the right time to fall apart, she knew that the utterly horrible pain that his words had lashed into her was showing itself on her face.

And Elliot saw it, too. And though he still scowled at her for several moments, he began to understand the true meaning of the words he had said, how deeply they would have struck her. He looked away, for he didn't want her to see the pain and guilt on his own face. He wanted to take the pain away from her, unsay what he had said, to tell her he was sorry. But he knew that it was too late for that. The words had already been spoken.

And through it all, walking between them, Kain could only watch.

They walked on in silence for a long time. They didn't say a word as they reached the base of the mountain and began to walk around it, along the rocky plateau lined with huge boulders, patches of long grass and pebbly dirt, toward the south side of the mountain, where they would find the mouth of the pass.

Fifteen more minutes, and they stood before the rocky path that led up the mountain. Only then did Kain dare to speak. "All right. I'll go part of the way up to get a better view of the landscape, and I'll let you know if this Thamasa village of yours is anywhere nearby, so we can—"

He'd been about to say "leave Elliot there first," but thought better of it. Instead, he nodded, cleared his throat, and turned back toward the path. Crouching low, he sprang upward, and within seconds he was over a ridge and out of sight.

Terra and Elliot stood waiting for him in silence. Neither could look at the other. Terra stared off to the south, absently wondering if she could see Thamasa from where she stood, though she knew she probably wouldn't. Her eyes were watery, but the tears didn't fall. She wouldn't let them.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably. Every so often he'd think about looking toward Terra, or saying something, but found each time that he couldn't work up the courage to face what he had said to her. He knew deep down that he didn't really believe what he had told her. He knew that she was as close to a mother as he would ever have – he who had never had a mother, even before the disaster – and now… what could he do or say to take it back?

He didn't know.

Finally, not looking at her, he spoke. "Terra?"

Terra glanced at him for a second, but didn't say anything. Soon she looked back out to the southern horizon.

Elliot took this for an acknowledgement that he had something to say, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for what I said… I… I didn't really mean it…"

Terra still said nothing, and he turned to her, pressing on. "I mean… I just wanted to help you, is all… and I guess I should stay safe – I mean, I will, if you really want me to, if it means that much to you. Maybe strangers won't be so bad. I mean… how bad could they be, right…?"

He shook his head, knowing he was rambling, and sighed as a single tear fell from his left eye. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry… Mama."

The tears finally spilled out from her eyes, and the next thing she knew she was clutching him tightly to her chest, felt his arms just as tightly around her, and once again they cried into each other's shoulders. Every so often, Elliot would try and say something, like "I really didn't mean it" or "you're better than a mother." All Terra could say was, "I know."

And then: "I love you, Mama."

It took her a long time to choke out the words: "I love you too."

Finally, slowly, they drew apart. They looked at the ground, at each other, back to the ground, up toward the mountains. Elliot began to laugh shakily, and Terra had a few hiccuppy laughs herself, drying her eyes. The moment settled, and they both sighed. Things were the way they should be.

And Kain chose that moment to land deftly on the grass a few feet away.

Terra turned to him. "Well? Anything?"

He nodded. "There's a village down there, all right."

Elliot took a few steps toward him. "We should get going, then. Shouldn't we?"

But Kain shook his head. "No need. There's a big group of villagers headed straight for us. Those two friends of yours are in the lead. That old man and his granddaughter."

Terra felt excitement bubbling in her chest. "Strago and Relm! Oh, thank goodness they're okay. Kain, did you happen to see the Falcon there?"

"Yes, but it didn't look as if it was in good shape. It was probably on land when the earthquake hit."

Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh, no… I hope the damage isn't too bad."

"You can ask the people headed toward us. They'll be here any minute – look."

Sure enough, when Terra looked back to the south, she could make out a procession of first heads and then bodies making their way toward the base of the mountain. In the lead, as far as Terra could tell, was Strago, followed closely by Relm, and then she recognized the village elder and many of the other citizens she'd met so long ago.

Barely a few minutes went by before she heard Strago's voice. "I _told _you! This is proof that I've been telling you the truth!"

She couldn't hear any of the others, and she chuckled for a second at that. She could see that he was walking backwards, and Relm and the others were too focussed on the towering summit of Mount Ordeals that they hadn't even noticed the three people standing at its base.

It was Relm that saw them first, and she waved eagerly. "Terra! Kain!"

Terra waved back. Strago, meanwhile, finally turned around, and scurried over as he saw them. "What the blazes are you two doing here?" he said as he neared them. "And who's this?"

"I'm Elliot," the boy said.

"A boy from Mobliz," said Terra.

Strago frowned. "But then, why is he—"

"It's a long story," Kain interrupted. "Are these the people of… what did you call it?"

"Thamasa," said Terra.

Strago nodded. "Yes, and they didn't believe a word I said – well, not until after the earthquake, at any rate. Then this mountain was just… well… _there_. Whether it's a mountain from another world, we don't know, but—"

"It is," Kain told him. "This is a mountain from my own world. It's called Mount Ordeals."

The rest of the villagers had caught up by this point, and they were all staring at the small group in disbelief. Only the elder maintained his composure, and he now cleared his throat. "So, that is to say… this whole five-worlds business… it's real?"

Terra nodded. "Strago was telling you the truth."

Strago, meanwhile, turned fiercely on him. "I told you!! All this time we've been wasting…"

"Strago," Terra said, "what about the Falcon? Is it badly damaged?"

Strago wasn't paying attention to her, so it was Relm that answered. "Sabin says he can have it repaired in a day or two. We landed yesterday morning, and we spent all this time trying to prove the Restoration was real, and when the earthquake hit… well…"

Terra sighed. "Great. I was hoping we could fly back out west when we were done here, but I suppose we can wait."

Relm nodded, and then glanced at Elliot. "Sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Elliot," he said, extending her hand to her. "What's yours?"

She shook it. "Relm. This is my grandpa. He's a bit of an old coot."

Strago ignored her, and turned back to Terra. "How did you get here without an airship?"

"We walked," she replied. "The ocean between here and Mobliz doesn't seem to exist anymore. But listen: Kain told me about this mountain, and he thinks there's a chance that something at the summit can help us contact the Spirit Realm."

Kain nodded. "It's just a theory, but it's worth trying. And by the way, I checked while I was farther up the mountain, and my other hunch was right. Mysidia is just a stone's throw away from here – closer, actually, than it used to be."

"Mysidia?" Strago repeated. "What's Mysidia?"

"A village of magicians," Terra answered, and then turned to him. "What do you want to do?"

"We'll split up," he said. "I would normally go up the mountain with you – I could probably do it more easily than you could – but I think it would be best if I were to get to Baron as quickly as possible. Can you manage the climb on your own?"

Relm piped up before she could answer. "I'll go with her!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" said Strago. "It could be dangerous!"

Relm laughed. "Grandpa, after Kefka's tower, I think I can handle this."

"It's different now that we can't use magic anymore! You know that!"

"That may not be true," Kain mused.

There was dead silence following his words, and every eye in the vicinity was on him, including Terra's. After a long moment, the elder of Thamasa was the first to speak. "What… what exactly do you mean?"

He looked up. "Hm? Oh… I was just thinking. Terra told me that the sources of magic in her world – in _your _world – were the Goddesses, and when they died, so did your magical power. However, the Crystals of my world still exist, and so my world's magical power should still exist with them."

Strago put his hand to his chin in thought. Everywhere else at the base of the mountain was a sea of quiet muttering as they considered this strange possibility. Terra, for her part, thought of the strange experience she'd had in the cavern. She remembered what it felt like as that old, familiar power returned to her, and the thrill of once again being able to create fire. Her first instinct was to feel overjoyed at the possibility that her magic may have returned for good, but it was tamed by that part of her mind that remained sceptical.

Relm looked up at her grandfather. "Grandpa? Do you think he might be right?"

"Hmm… it's strange, but he might be, at that. I hadn't even considered it."

Terra looked from him to Kain, and then she looked at Elliot. He had sat down on the grass, and he was rubbing his injured leg tenderly – he didn't even seem aware of the conversation that was taking place. Her newly-discovered motherly instinct had been screaming at her ever since they left Mobliz to do something about his pain, but she hadn't been able to think of anything she could do.

And now…

She crouched next to the boy, who looked up and waved his hand in dismissal. "It's fine, I'll survive."

But she shook her head. "Elliot… I need you to stay perfectly still. All right?"

He eyed her warily, but nodded and did as she said.

She carefully placed her palm atop his injured leg. She could see him wince out of the very corner of her eye, but she paid it no heed. She closed her eyes, attempting to call upon the curative magic that had been a part of her Esper half. She remembered the many times she had used it to heal her friends in battle, and the distantly familiar feeling of the magic coursing through her body, very different from that of the fire, but still just as potent and full of energy.

And then she gasped as she felt the magic begin to respond once again. From within her, she could almost see the green-white light pulsing through her blood and skin, flowing from her heart out through her arm and into the palm that tenderly touched the orphan's injured leg. She could hear the exclamations of amazement and disbelief around her, but it was as if they were very far away. All that mattered was what she needed to do.

And then it was over, and she opened her eyes.

Elliot was still sitting where he had been, and she pulled her hand away and looked him in the eye. "Now… try to stand."

She watched carefully as he instinctively shifted his weight to his non-injured leg. He pushed himself to a standing position, almost hesitant to put his weight onto his bad leg. Finally, gritting his teeth, he took a step forward, closing his eyes in anticipation of the pain.

But the pain didn't come.

He opened his eyes and looked down, almost as if he didn't believe it. He then looked at Terra, his beaming smile filling her with joy.

Around them, one could have heard a pin drop. All of the villagers of Thamasa looked from one to the other, as if making sure that what they had seen was real. Strago was the first to speak. "It appears that your guess was correct, Kain. Magic has apparently returned to our world."

"This changes everything!" Relm said excitedly. "Grandpa, we'll have no problem climbing that mountain now!"

Strago crossed his arms. "Well… all right. Go with Terra, but stay out of trouble." Then he looked to Kain. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you to this magician village. I would like to learn more about the magic of your world."

He nodded. "If you wish, but before we leave, can your village outfit me with a spear? I feel very vulnerable without it."

One of the men in the group of villagers spoke up. "That won't be a problem, I believe I have several in my shop."

"Thank you," Kain said to him, and then he turned back to Terra. "You'll be all right on your own, then?"

"Yes," she replied. "Now hurry. I'll come to this Mysidia place when I've been to the summit."

He nodded, and then proceeded with Strago and the villagers back to Thamasa. Terra, meanwhile, looked at Elliot. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He looked from them to her. "Mama… please let me go up the mountain with you. After that, I'll go straight to Thamasa or Mysidia or wherever and stay there for good if you want. But if you really can talk to the Spirit Realm… I want to see Duane and Katarin and the others… just once. Please."

For the first time, Terra caught herself longing for the same chance. If they _could _reach the Spirit Realm… and if Duane and Katarin were there…

After a moment, she nodded. "All right. But when we reach this Baron place, you're to stay there, where it's safe. That's the deal."

"I promise."

Terra looked from him to Relm, and then back. "All right. Let's go – we have a lot of climbing ahead of us."

She turned and led the way up the beginning of the mountain pass, and the two children followed eagerly behind her.

* * *

Crono was getting impatient.

It had been hours since they had arrived at the small village of Mist. The villagers had immediately come to their assistance, taking Rydia into a small homestead, and he hadn't heard a word since. He was beginning to feel anxious for his friend's safety, and could only hope they knew what they were doing.

It hadn't been so bad for the first hour. After the village healers had tended to his burns, it had taken him at least that long to answer all of the villagers' questions about what had happened in the cavern and what was happening to the world in general. But once they knew what they were dealing with, they had insisted he wait outside the house amid constant reassurances that he'd be informed if anything were to change.

So, Crono thought, either nothing had changed or they'd gone back on their word. And he really didn't like either of those options.

To distract himself, he was now practicing his swordplay a safe distance away from the homes and citizens. He practiced each stroke with a ferocity and vigour of which he rarely made use, and beads of sweat flew from his forehead with each swing. His arms were achingly tired and his hair was damp and constantly fell in his face, but still he practiced relentlessly, imagining that there was some sort of purpose to it aside from letting out his frustrations.

Finally, he sighed, sheathing his sword and wiping his drenched forehead on his sleeve. He glanced around. There was a fair bit of activity throughout the village, but it was the morose, concerned sort of activity one would expect to see in an infirmary. Crono marvelled at just how many villagers – Summoners – there were to begin with; from what Rydia had told him of the fire that had claimed the village so long ago, he had assumed that most of the inhabitants had been killed.

He began to walk back to the homestead in which Rydia was being treated, but he wasn't quite sure what he hoped to accomplish. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he stared at the ground in front of him as he walked, lost in thought, more concerned with what he'd do after reaching the house toward which he was headed than what he'd do when he reached it.

As such, when the door opened and one of the villagers stepped out from inside the house, it took Crono a moment to realize that anything out of the ordinary had happened at all. When he did, he looked up sharply and hurried over to the man. "Well? Any news?"

The man's name was Buron – he had introduced himself to Crono on his arrival as one of the elders of the village, and Crono had attempted to be as respectful as he could while trying to explain what had happened. Buron stood slightly taller, with a wild moustache and a pronounced slouch.

He ran a hand through his mop of extremely curly silver hair as he spoke. His voice was very quiet and scratchy. "We believe we may have come up with an answer. Please come inside."

Crono did as he was told, walking through the door and quickly glancing around the small room in which he found himself. It was crowded with more bodies than it was intended to accommodate, and in the middle of the room, lying motionless atop a large table, was Rydia. She looked exactly as he had left her, a fact by which Crono found himself both relieved and annoyed.

He edged his way over to the table and surveyed the crowd. "Well? What's going on with her?"

"Based on what you've told us," said one old, grey-haired woman, "we can safely assume that what Rydia attempted was an ancient procedure that the Summoners have used for countless generations to create the bond between ourselves and the Phantom Beasts. But, for one or more reasons, it didn't work properly, and her body has become overwhelmed by the energies of the Phantom Beast in question."

"Esper, you mean," said Crono.

"Well, in any case, we believe that the primary problem is that this particular Phantom Beast, or Esper, or whatever it is, was not a part of our world before this merge you spoke of. We believe that the Beasts of other worlds cannot be bonded with Summoners as easily as those of our world can. After all, it's been practiced in our world for generations. Who knows whether such a procedure exists at all in the Phoenix's world?"

Crono nodded. "So it was the Phoenix? I wasn't imagining that when I heard it?"

"Quite right," said Buron. "And what we have also been able to discover – and we believe that this is part of the reason the energies are so high and rampant in her system – is that there _is_, in fact, a human presence within her. Specifically, a human woman that was bonded to the Phoenix in the last moments of their lives."

"You mean…" Crono paused. "You mean the Phoenix was _dead_?"

"As far as we can tell, yes. I'm not quite sure how, but it appears that with the merging of our worlds, the Phoenix was revived, but so, unexpectedly enough, was the woman to which it was bonded. This would explain why it was trapped, as you said… The turmoil between whether this being would exist as a human or as a Phantom Beast would be enough to keep their very souls in a constant state of flux. If Rydia hadn't happened along when she did, I daresay that both would have soon ceased to exist."

Crono looked back at Rydia, who might as well have been in nothing more than a deep sleep for how peaceful she looked. "So, what can we do?"

The grey-haired woman spoke again. "There is a way to extract Phantom Beasts from humans – we use it when we need to break a bond without harming either the Beast or the Summoner. In theory, we may be able to successfully do so with Rydia, and separate the other human woman from the consciousness of the Phoenix in the process."

"However," said Buron, "to do so would put all three of their lives in danger. If something were to go wrong, there is a chance that none of them could survive."

Crono pursed his lips. He didn't know why, but he'd been half-expecting to hear something like that. He wondered what Rydia would want them to do. She'd been so adamant about helping the Esper in the first place.

He sighed. "I don't think we have a choice. If this is the only way…" He looked to the small group, all of whom nodded.

Buron looked to the grey-haired woman. "We'll need to begin soon, then. Perhaps we should move her to the clearing. The energies are better there."

"I agree," she said, "but we must not waste time."

The process of moving Rydia's limp form to the clearing of which they spoke turned out to be a more complicated and particular process than Crono had expected. He had at first been willing to help, but soon withdrew his offer as he saw the care with which Buron and the other woman – whose name, he learned, was Medilia – were slowly lifting Rydia from the table. He found he could do little but shuffle along behind the group of Summoners as they headed toward the northern end of the village.

They passed through the border of the trees, and Crono marvelled at how dark it was beneath the canopy. The few glittering rays of sunlight that seeped through gave enough light to see and walk by, but beyond that Crono found his eyes taking a surprisingly long time to adjust. Buron and Medilia apparently knew the way very well, however, and their pace was steady and purposeful. Crono, who had no burden to carry, found himself stumbling over outstretched roots or branches, and yet the two elder Summoners didn't miss a single step.

It wasn't long before they reached the clearing they'd spoken of, and Crono felt his breath taken away at the beauty before him.

From the border of the trees he looked out upon a small, impossibly clear pond, lined on the edges by grass so green it might have been made of emeralds. The pond wasn't very deep, and he could see the light-coloured, wavy sand beneath its surface. In its centre was a rock about the height of his waist, so flat and smooth on top that it looked as if it were made expertly by man.

The two elders carried Rydia to this rock now, laying her delicately atop it as they had done inside the small house. For a short but morbidly depressing moment, Crono thought the scene quite resembled a funeral. He shook his head, pushing the thought from his mind; _she'll be okay_, he told himself.

Still, he found himself biting his fingernails anxiously as he watched the proceedings. The Summoners were forming a circle around the rock and grasping each other's hands as they stood in the knee-deep crystalline water. Each of them had their eyes closed and their heads bowed. The clearing was silent for a long time as, Crono supposed, they summoned up whatever magic it was they were about to use to help Rydia. He heard the occasional bird twittering from somewhere nearby, but there was no wind to be felt through the shelter of the trees on all sides. The clearing stood still, without even a ripple in the water or a single falling leaf.

And then something began to happen. At first Crono thought he'd imagined it, because as he looked up to what he thought had changed in the corner of his eye, he saw nothing different. But then he saw it: a faint green haze around the group of Summoners, stronger around some of them than others. It was strongest around Buron, second strongest around Medilia, but it was growing brighter and brighter around each of the others by the second. Crono caught himself unconsciously backing a few steps away.

At their feet, even the water was beginning to move away from them. At first it was subtle, again almost as if Crono was imagining it, but gradually it began to move faster and faster, swirling around the feet and legs of the Summoners and then rising from the sand beneath it in much the same way the magma in the cavern had risen from the earthen ground. Crono could do nothing but stare in awe as the cyclone of water rose higher and higher and the green haze about the Summoners grew brighter and brighter until eventually it was as if he were staring at a luminescent wall made of nothing but green light, a pillar of magic that was as terrifying as it was inconceivably beautiful.

As he watched, he began, once again, to hear voices in his mind.

_Come to the light, _said one.

_Leave our daughter in peace, _said another.

_Live no longer as one, but as three_, said Buron and Medilia in unison.

And then a new light joined the impossible green. From the depths of the pillar of magical luminescence there came a great, fierce cry, like that of a hawk or an eagle but much louder, and with enough power beneath it to cause the ground to tremble beneath Crono's hands. Even as he shrank away from the ferocity of the sound, he knew that it must have been nothing other than the Phoenix itself.

No sooner had the thought passed through his mind than there was an explosion of yellow-orange light, blasting from the center of the green column straight up into the sky, and as Crono looked up, the magnificent sight took his breath away. The blinding yellow-orange faded but didn't disappear, and from within it, a pair of great, red wings unfolded and splayed apart, encompassing all that Crono could see of the sky. Its tail flew from its side, the long, elegant feathers coursing like a river down its fiery length. And its neck rose, revealing a pair of wise, startling eyes and a long beak amid a mane that seemed to be created of fire. It rose its head to the sky and cried out once again, a joyous, heart-shattering wail of life and freedom.

And then, just as suddenly, there was another flash of yellow-orange and the Phoenix disappeared, the flames trailing in an arc across the sky. When Crono looked down once again, he noticed that the pillar of green light had disappeared and the clearing was back to normal: the water settled calmly, the grass gentle and green at its sides. Rydia lay still atop the rock, but even from his distance Crono could see that she was more at peace now than she had been with the soul of the Phoenix trapped inside her. He smiled, and began to wade out to her.

But then he noticed something else. The Summoners were no longer standing in a circle around the rock. Rather, they were clustered behind it, with Buron and Medilia crouched at the centre. He could see nothing but their heads, but he could hear their voices.

"Good gracious, she's older than I expected…" said Medilia.

"Look," said Buron, "she looks like she's coming about."

"Are you all right?"

"What's your name, my dear?"

And Crono stopped in his tracks as they both stood, and the one between them, leaning heavily on them for support, rose from where she had lay. Her dark blue hair trailed in waves down her back, her eyes were weary, her skin glistened with the crystalline water of the pond.

"My name… my name is Rachel," she said.


	15. Part XV

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XV**

* * *

The flight was unsteady at best, thought Lucca as she streaked across the sky in the newly-repaired Epoch.

The little ship wasn't quite as nimble or sturdy as it had been, but she and Cid had done nothing short of a miraculous job. But for a few small problems they hadn't had time to correct, it might as well have been back to normal, and she could barely concentrate for all the joy in her heart. She'd grown quite attached to the little vehicle over the time they'd travelled through in it, and the thought of having to part with the vessel… She shook her head. They'd fixed it. Now she needed to concentrate on finding Crono.

She looked down upon the green, brown and blue of the unfamiliar world. According to Cecil and reports from other Baronian generals, the landscape had changed drastically, but to Lucca, who had never before seen it from above, the impact of the merge was somewhat lost. In her mind, finding the village of Mist and hopefully Crono and Rydia would have been just as difficult before the earthquake had happened.

She had to admit, though, that it was less difficult than she had originally imagined it would be. Cecil had told her to fly northwest of Baron and she had faithfully followed, even as the land gave way to unpredicted stretches of ocean. She could now see a land mass – no more than an island, really – approaching in the distance, and she could make out a heavy cloud of mist surrounding it.

She smiled. That was the first thing Cecil had told her to look for. She recalled the expression of concern on his face – afraid she'd get lost, she knew. He'd offered to accompany her but she had declined. "There isn't enough room in the Epoch for both of us and Crono and Rydia, and it's faster than the Enterprise," she'd told him. He couldn't argue with that.

The island was nearing very quickly. She brought the ship lower, watching as the trees and rocky outcroppings drew nearer. As she shot through the mist, she could make out the shapes of rooftops. _Bingo_, she thought.

She slowed the ship down as the village drew nearer and the mist cleared on her approach. She could see fairly easily to the ground now, amid the little homesteads. Now all she needed to do was land and see if she could find—

There. She saw his hands waving even before she could make out the wild mop of flamingly red hair. She grinned, bringing the Epoch toward them and the grassy field near the houses, a gap just big enough for the ship to fit into. As she came about to land, she could see Rydia with him, stumbling slightly. There was a group of villagers – at least she thought they were villagers – exiting the border of the trees nearby. Most of them seemed to be clustered around both Rydia and another girl, this one with long, graceful blue hair.

Lucca frowned. Something was odd about all this, she could feel it in her gut, but for the life of her she couldn't guess what it was. And she couldn't shake the feeling that there would be an extra passenger on the way back.

Which at the very least meant much less elbow room, she thought in private dread.

Still wondering what had happened and what was going to happen, she set the Epoch down on the grass and disembarked, heading for her friend and the villagers surrounding him.

* * *

Marle had forgotten just how dull the End of Time really was.

She and Ayla had been stuck in the dismal place for several hours already, and neither had been able to invent an escape plan; if they smashed their way out of the wardrobe window it would make too much noise and alert the guards. Ayla had had a brief stroke of genius and suggested simply moving the wardrobe away from the window, but they found it inexplicably rooted to the ground, perhaps by Janus' magic.

But it didn't really make a difference. No matter how they did it, if they escaped into the house they would have nowhere to go. Simply walking through the door would set the entirety of Medina on their backs.

So they had spent the remainder of their time speculating about several things, among the most prominent of which were: why and how did the window exist in the first place? Why was Janus so protective of it? And where were Gaspar and Spekkio?

Further inspection of the place had revealed Spekkio's chamber to be as empty as the rest of the realm. It was much more depressing than it had been, lacking the light of the portals in the wrought-iron enclosure. Even the various eclectic little items – the bucket that had once contained the portal to the Day of Lavos, for example – had vanished, leaving only the lamp post as the lingering familiar element of a once cozy realm.

Marle didn't like that much.

For one thing, even though the Gates no longer existed, there was no logical reason for the End of Time to be so empty. She'd been here with Crono and Lucca only days before, and it had been complete with all the comforts of home, so to speak, including Gaspar himself. What could have changed so quickly?

And for another, why would Gaspar have left so suddenly? And where would he have gone? As far as she had come to gather, he hadn't left the End of Time since Lavos had sent him there, and he certainly never acted as if he had a reason to. What could have changed? Or was there something else going on beneath the surface that she didn't know about?

And there was Spekkio, the self-proclaimed "God of War." Marle wasn't at all sure what to think of him. Crono had told her that Shadow referred to him as a Mystic, which to her made very little sense based on what the creature himself had said. Still, there was the obvious possibility that he was lying, and that he had come to the End of Time as much by accident as Melchior himself. She didn't really know what to believe.

And whatever the true answer was, where would he have gone? With Gaspar? Or was there something else even beneath the rest that she didn't know?

For no other reason than to break the silence, she voiced some of her thoughts to Ayla.

"Ayla not know," she replied. "Old man very strange, always think so."

Marle nodded. "Yeah… he is. But it's not like him to disappear like this. I wonder if something happened to him."

"Maybe kidnapped by Mastermind. Spekkio too."

Marle hugged her knees. "I hope not. But… it might explain a few things."

She glanced around, trying to confirm the new theory. It had crossed her mind once or twice, she had to admit. But she didn't see any sign of a struggle, either. Everything was just… gone. There was nothing left, not a clue, nowhere even to look for clues. It was as if whoever had emptied the place had been afraid of something being found.

She stopped a moment at that thought. Afraid of something being found, something that might lead to…

"Ayla…" she said quietly.

The older woman glanced up. "What?"

"What if Gaspar was on the Mastermind's trail?"

"What you mean?"

Marle stood, stretching her arms and pacing around to try and complete her train of thought. "Think about this: whatever happened to Gaspar, whoever was responsible, they didn't just take him; they took everything. Everything! What if there was something here – like the bucket that led to Lavos, maybe, or… oh, I don't know. But what if there was something here that led to the Mastermind, and Gaspar figured out what it was?"

Ayla jumped to her feet. "You right! Must be!"

Marle shook her head. "It's just a theory. Although…" She glanced furtively around herself for a moment, and then pursed her lips. "What if it's still here?"

Ayla looked confused, and Marle gestured toward the wardrobe window. "Why else would Magus – Janus… whatever. Why else would he be so worried about someone discovering this window? There must be _something _here…"

"Or someone," said Ayla.

Marle looked at her strangely. "What did you say?"

Ayla shrugged. "Maybe someone else here. Someone working for Mastermind."

Marle frowned. "But that doesn't make any sense. Gaspar was here the whole time. How could any of the Mastermind's servants be anywhere nearby if he—"

And before she could finish her sentence, the true nightmarish possibility struck her like a brick. "No!" she said out loud.

"What? What wrong?"

Marle had to lean on the wrought-iron fence for support as the reality of the situation sank in. "Gaspar… the reason he left… the reason everything's gone, why Magus didn't want anyone here…"

"What you mean?" Ayla said, moving closer. "Tell!"

Marle almost couldn't put her thoughts together. "I… I think Gaspar is working for the Mastermind."

Ayla's eyes widened, and then she pounded the stone with her fist. "No!" she cried. "I knew it! I knew old man was strange!!"

Marle had buried her face in her knees. "I can't believe it. I just can't."

"But… but…" Ayla was stammering, trying to put the pieces together in her own mind. "But he help us with Lavos! He bring Crono back! Why he do that?! It not true! It can't be!"

But Marle was shaking her head. "It all seems so obvious now. Lavos destroyed the Reptites, ruined the Mastermind's plans. The Mastermind needed Lavos out of the way so that he could complete his plans. What better way to destroy Lavos than to use _us_? He knew we'd fight tooth and nail for our own world, and he used us to get rid of Lavos _for _him. And Gaspar… and Spekkio… and the portal that led straight to Lavos… it was all a trap for us to follow. Gaspar, and maybe even Spekkio, have been working for the Mastermind all this time."

Ayla sighed heavily. "So what then? Why leave?"

"Because he knew we were getting close. We figured out Magus was behind Melchior's death. It wasn't going to take us long to realize Gaspar was in on it. So now they've been taken away, and the window to the End of Time is guarded by the Mystics. If the Epoch really is stuck in another world somewhere, there was no way we would have figured it out."

Ayla put her head in her palms. "Ayla confused."

Marle clasped her hands. "Think about it. The Mastermind knew that once we discovered Magus, it would lead us here. So he put the house with the window under guard so that we wouldn't figure out that Gaspar was working for him. As long as we still thought we could trust Gaspar, he'd potentially be able to spy on us. And if we couldn't reach the End of Time with the Epoch—"

"You think Mastermind do that to Epoch?"

"I don't know. Maybe. And that's probably why he had Melchior killed, too."

Ayla pondered that for a few minutes, and then sat cross-legged on the stone. "So what we do now?"

Marle glanced around. She remembered the many times she'd been here, back when she thought of herself as a freedom fighter, helping to destroy the greatest evil that had ever crossed the planet. She remembered when she had first met Gaspar, after escaping the horror that had once been their future. Everything that had happened – the Gates, magic, the Time Egg, and all the rest – it had all come back to this place. It had felt… safe.

And now, after the disturbing discoveries they had just made, she didn't know what was safe anymore.

She stared into the bulb of the lamp post as she spoke. "I don't know. I think all we can do is wait… and see what happens."

They sat together pondering the future in the dark, dismal End of Time, which had so recently brought them all together.

* * *

Mid's head was pounding.

Was he asleep? He couldn't even tell. He was in a bed, that much was certain. Some kind of bed. A very short bed. Too short. So short his legs hung over its foot. His bare legs. And bare feet.

Pants.

Where were his pants? And his coat? And his glasses? He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. His head still hurt. He felt it with his hand; there was a sizeable lump. But he didn't remember hitting his head. He didn't really remember anything leading up to this. He just remembered waking up and finding that his head hurt. And that his glasses were gone, so his vision was blurry.

Pants.

Where _were _his pants? Why was he lying here under the very few covers without pants on? Who had put him here? Where _was _here, anyway? He moved his head from side to side, trying to determine if anyone else was in the room with him. He couldn't see anyone. But then, he couldn't see any_thing. _His glasses were gone. And he wasn't even sure if he was still awake. Or asleep. Or both. Maybe he could be both asleep and awake, but it seemed very unlikely.

He had a strange longing for his pants.

And then he heard a sound like the creaking of a door. He couldn't tell what it was because he didn't have his glasses. Or his pants.

"Mid?"

That was his name all right, but he didn't know who'd said it. It sounded familiar. It sounded like his grandfather. But what would his grandfather be doing with his pants?

"Mid? Are you awake?"

Cid stared down on his grandson, his face creased with worry. Beside him, a dwarf with a very long beard and the dwarven equivalent of a crown eyed the young man's legs, poking out from underneath the covers. "Do all you humans have such big feet?"

"Not quite all of us, King Giott," Cid replied, turning back to Mid. "He seems a little disoriented."

"Well, he should be. He got quite a bump to the noggin. At least your turtle friend had that shell of his to protect him."

"Oh yes, Sage Guido," said Cid, turning to look at a makeshift turtle bed in the corner of the room. "How is he doing?"

The dwarven king shrugged. "Still asleep, I think. Both of them were right out cold when Luca found them."

Cid nodded grimly. His own arrival to the dwarven kingdom hadn't been any more pleasant, though he hadn't had the luxury of losing consciousness. His back was still killing him.

All he remembered was the bookshelf falling on top of him, and then suddenly tumbling much farther than he should have been by any stretch of the imagination. He was fortunate that some of the books had fallen through the window before he had, but only slightly. He thought of the Black Magic Encyclopedia that had chiefly broken his fall, and couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

The dwarves had been just as surprised as Cid had been, but no less informed. According to King Giott, a man named Cecil of a kingdom on the surface had met with each of the other nations to discuss the situation. Apparently, now that the worlds had begun to merge, they were all to proceed as planned and return to Baron to decide their next move.

It had taken Cid quite a while to grasp that he was, in fact, under the ground. In the hour between his own arrival and that of Mid and Sage Guido, King Giott had taken him out of the castle to prove it to him. It was unmistakeable; there was no sky, only earth. He had been surprised to see the enormous tower that reached straight from the bottom of the underground to, allegedly, a very high altitude on the surface, but at Giott's obvious discomfort when accosted with questions about it, he decided not to pursue the matter.

Now, in the middle of what Giott told him was the evening – he couldn't quite understand how they managed to tell time without sunlight – he had found himself very worried about Mid and Guido, and had decided to check on his grandson first.

"Mid?" he said again. "Can you hear me?"

The younger man mumbled almost inaudibly, and then coughed. "Wh-where are my pants…?"

Cid frowned. "Your pants? Erm… well, they're over here, Mid. Are you all right?"

"I… head hurts…"

"You fell a long way. So did I. We're in a different world, under the ground."

"I… underground? And… but… how…?"

Cid grinned to himself. "I was hoping you could tell me, but I'm guessing you came looking for me and stumbled on the same window I did."

"Uh… I think… um…" Mid blinked. "Maybe?"

"Well," said Cid with a slight chuckle, "thank you for coming to rescue me."

"Um… don't mention it…" The younger man turned over awkwardly and was soon out cold again.

Cid shook his head, still grinning. "That's my grandson, all right."

Giott stroked his beard. "Seems like there's a few stones missing from the castle wall, if you catch my meaning…"

"Well, that's true on the best of days for him."

They then heard a voice from the corner of the room. "Master Cid!"

Cid turned around. "Sage Guido! Glad to see you're doing better."

The Sage had begun to trot over to the pair, stretching his neck. "Yes, well… that was certainly quite a trip downward. I wouldn't mind knowing exactly where we are, but I did hear you say something about being underground. Is that true?"

Cid nodded. "Yes. This is the kingdom of the dwarves in one of the other worlds. Oh, and this is their leader, King Giott."

Giott tipped his helmet. "Lali-ho!"

Guido bowed his head uncertainly. "Erm… Lali-ho to you, too. I think. Now, any idea which of the five worlds this is?"

"As far as I can tell, it's not the one Frog is from, but beyond that I have no idea." He turned to Giott. "Who was it you said informed you of this crisis?"

"King Cecil of Baron," said Giott. "As brave a man as I've ever known, it figures he'd be the one to know about it first."

"Ah, yes!" said Guido. "Butz told me about this Cecil person. This isn't, by chance, the world with the extra moon…?"

The dwarf king nodded. "It certainly used to be."

"Used to be?"

"Let me explain," said Cid. "The tremor we felt was, indeed, two of the worlds merging. Apparently this world was one of them."

"That was one nasty quake, let me tell you," said Giott, "and I've seen my fair share of 'em, living down here."

Guido nodded. "We felt it in our world as well, as you no doubt know by now."

"King Giott is expecting an airship from a kingdom called… erm…?"

"Eblana," said Giott.

"Right, Eblana. It'll take them up to Baron."

"And to Cecil," finished Guido. "Is there any chance, Your Majesty, that Cid and I might accompany you?"

"The more the merrier," said the king. "I bet Cecil will want to meet you anyway."

"Excellent. I'd like to hear what he thinks of the journal we found in the Library."

"Shouldn't be long now. One of my sentries already spotted the Falcon in the distance to the east."

"Grandpa…"

Cid turned around. "Mid? What is it?"

The young man had sat up farther in his bed, and was now squinting up at his grandfather. "Take me with you."

"Are you sure? You really should be in bed…"

"I'm sure. I want… to be in on this."

Cid pursed his lips, and then finally nodded. "All right. We'll all go." Then he turned back to Guido. "Out of curiosity, where are Butz and the others?"

"To tell you the truth," the sage replied, "I have no idea. But with any luck, their trips through to other worlds won't be quite so rough."

"So they've gone to look for Lenna and Toma's windows. You're right. Who knows where they could be by now…"

"Sorry to interrupt," said Giott, stroking his beard once more, "but if you all are coming for the ride, we should all be ready to leave."

Cid nodded. "You're right. Let's get this show on the road."

"Um, Grandpa…"

Cid turned again. "What is it?"

"I need my pants back first."

It was some time before the echoing sounds of laughter faded from the halls.

* * *

Meanwhile, the setting sun was draping an orange cloth across Forcena, and Lise and Hawk's impatience was mounting by the second.

Lise was pacing the small balcony just outside of the fortune teller's door. She was uneasy that the reading - if that was in fact what the old woman was doing in there, and Lise wasn't convinced - was taking this long. Already she and Hawk had been waiting outside for almost the entire afternoon, and as the day crossed into evening, she was beginning to wonder if anything would come of the gamble at all.

On the bright side, however, she'd had more of a chance to look out on Forcena. The castle loomed dauntingly to the north, and the road that led straight from its gates to the outskirts of the city wasn't as busy as it had been. In the afternoon, the place was alive with children playing, adults talking, merchants hawking their wares. It seemed just like they all led perfectly... normal lives. Privately Lise wondered why she had never been given that chance.

And then she began to wonder if she really would have wanted it. A normal life... it would have meant no royal responsibilities, no grief over a mother lost in the birth of her brother, nor for a father killed at the beginnings of a war. No travelling across the world in search of a kidnapped brother. No Mana sword, no Spirits or magic... no Angela, no Duran.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? And why was she thinking of it now, of all times? Even as she inevitably gave the matter more thought, she realized just how futile it would be to live in the state of blissful ignorance. What with the Restoration on the horizon, that ignorance probably wouldn't last very long... and then everyone's innocent, normal lives would be gone for good.

Of course, none of this speculation was speeding up the fortune teller's progress, so it seemed.

She glanced at Hawk. "You know, I don't think I've said this since I was Elliot's age, but I'm getting bored."

He laughed. "Figures. Can't blame you, though. Still, whenever I'm bored I find myself thinking about this Restoration business and the time flies."

"I know what you mean." She sat down next to him, their feet dangling over the side of the little balcony. She glanced to her left, toward the house she had so recently learned was Duran's. She remembered their brief visit to Forcena - particularly the dead and wounded they'd nearly tripped over when they'd first arrived. It was a war scene that made her shudder as she thought about it. She could only imagine Duran and Angela's horror... friends from both sides of the conflict, walking into the middle of a bloody invasion.

Of course, to a point she knew exactly how they must have felt. The waves of grief still churned in her, just below the surface.

They nearly redoubled when she saw Duran round the side of the house with his aunt and sister. They were gardening. But they were also laughing, joking, playing, and just... enjoying the fact that they still had one another. She watched as his sister - not much younger than Elliot, from the looks of it - threw a dirt clod at Duran, only to squeal in delighted terror as he started to chase after her. They fell to the grass, laughing themselves silly, with their amused aunt reproaching the both of them.

"I remember Eagle and Jessica and I when we were her age," Hawk said, startling her. "We used to see how far we could dig into the sand, pretend to hit a spring or something and then just, you know, 'swim' around in all that 'water'. Got a little dangerous when we started splashing each other."

Lise laughed out loud. "You know, I'm sure a part of my mind always wondered how desert children kept themselves entertained."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, good times all right. What about mountain children? What do they do?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know... I never really had anyone my age to play with, and Elliot wasn't born until I was nine years old. And that was when my mother died... after that I never really stopped taking my life seriously."

"That's too bad... what _did _you do, then? You know, before your mother... well..."

"Me?" She pursed her lips. "I don't know. I was always in and out of my own head. I'd climb the tower or one of the mountain paths and look at the rest of the world, and imagine that I was flying over it, out in the middle of the sky like a bird. Or maybe, from time to time, I'd pretend I was queen, queen of the whole world, you know?"

"Well, you got part of your wish, at least."

She laughed again. "Yes... it really is too bad that I never really wanted it. Not this soon."

"I guess."

"Well, I mean... if I wasn't queen, it would mean my father would still be alive."

She paused for a moment at that, staring at the sky. Hawk looked at his feet for a second. "Well," he finally said, "if he's your father... he's probably out flying around the world like you wanted to. Maybe he can see us, who knows?"

Lise smiled to herself at that thought. Her father, able to see... maybe death had given him his eyesight back. She liked to think so.

They heard footsteps ascending the stairs and turned to see Duran at their peak, sweaty and dirty and shirtless, but with a slight grin on his face. "What are you two still doing here?" he asked them. "I noticed you here earlier, but I was a little busy."

"We saw," said Hawk. "Looks like you had quite the ordeal over there."

"That's my sister for you. So what's up?"

"Waiting," said Lise. "We had a bit of a... well... stroke of inspiration a few hours ago."

Duran raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Hawk shrugged again. "I'm leaving this one to Lise, she could probably tell you more about what happened than I could."

"Does this have something to do with the mirror?"

Lise nodded. "I was staring at it earlier and I had some kind of... I don't know. A vision, let's call it that. I saw... well, I didn't really _see _him, but... I was inside him. It was like I was just myself, but I couldn't control what I was doing, or saying, or thinking. As far as I can tell, I was in the body of the original owner of this pendant." She held it up for Duran to see.

He nodded. "You showed that to me earlier. But what was with this vision? And what makes you think it was a vision at all?"

"I could just... I could feel it. I was someone else, someone completely torn apart on the inside. And then I threw the pendant out off the top of some tower, and then I came out of it."

She glanced back toward the door. "We brought it over here because we thought maybe the fortune teller might be able to read it better than we can. She's been at it for hours."

Duran waved his hand. "That fortune teller's an old bat. She couldn't read the future on a marked calendar."

"I still think it was worth a try," she said. "Or, at least, I _thought _it was. Now I'm not so sure."

"Did any of your guards find the intruder yet?" Hawk asked.

Duran shook his head. "They reported back to me again an hour ago. Nothing. If your tail really did come here, well, he didn't leave any kind of trail to follow."

"Then he might still be here."

Duran shrugged. "I doubt it. I've had guards posted around the—"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, because a second later the fortune teller burst screaming from her door.

"_Aaaaagh!! No more! No more! I can't bear it!!"_

Lise was on her feet in a second. "Ma'am! Ma'am! What is it? What's wrong?"

"No!!" the woman screamed again. "I can't, I just can't!! Please, go - take it! Take it from me, from my home! Take it away from me!! Oh, my boy... my darling baby boy..."

By this time Hawk had also stood and was gripping the woman's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Please... tell us what's wrong. What happened? What did you see?"

"Just _take it!!_" The fortune teller sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "No... no, no, no...!"

Lise knelt in front of her. "Please... if it'll help us understand the mirror, then you--"

"You don't want to understand it! It is a horror, a twisted, sickening horror!! I can't bear to even think about it!"

"But we have to know! Please!"

She sobbed again, breathing in shakily. "If... if you must know... but... I just can't bear to..."

"For the Goddess' sake, woman!" barked Duran irritably. Lise shot him a look, but he ignored it. "What can be so fearsome about this? Just tell us!"

The woman's furious eyes blasted upward toward Duran, making him stumble involuntarily back as she rose to her full height, her face tear-streaked and her hands shaking. "You want to know fearsome? You want to know horror?! Horror is to look on as you witness the _death of your own son!!_"

Anger was washed away by more grief, and she collapsed again to the balcony, her face in her hands. "It was horrible... just horrible! My son..."

Lise glared at Duran, and then knelt once again next to the fortune teller. "Tell us about your son, ma'am. Please."

The woman inhaled deeply. "He... he and I haven't spoken in some time, you see... I..." She sighed. "I grew very angry with him several years ago over his... his choice of a bride. He left Forcena and I have not seen him since. And... and I..."

Her voice broke and she sobbed once more as Lise held her shoulders reassuringly. "Can you tell us what you saw? Please?"

"I..." She shook her head. "I did as you asked of me... only seconds passed before I saw... I saw him. He... I saw the Moonlight Forest near the Beast Kingdom, and I saw him... running..."

"From the beastmen?"

"No!" She shook her head vigorously. "No! From an army of... of something... something hideous. Almost as if he were being chased by a living shadow. And there was a beast woman running beside him..."

"His wife?" asked Hawk.

She nodded sadly. "Yes... I could see visions of them, their happy life in Mintos. I could see it... and then when the shadow things reached him, they... oh, my boy, my only one..."

She burst into another sobbing fit, and Lise bowed her head. What she was unwilling to ask was whether what the woman had seen was an event of the past, present or future. She wasn't sure she herself wanted to know. But these shadow things - whatever they were, Lise had never heard of anything of the like. And now, she wondered if they were - or would be - something evil sent by the Mastermind.

She glanced at Hawk, who nodded knowingly and went inside to retrieve the mirror. Duran stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to say.

And then there were more footsteps ascending the stairs. "Excuse me... ma'am?"

Lise looked up, but the Forcenan soldier was addressing the fortune teller. "I have a letter for you. It just arrived by carrier pigeon."

The woman looked up and accepted it, opening it slowly, distracted. Lise couldn't blame her. For her part, she stood, looking out toward the city border and trying to decide what to do next. Or rather, what they _could _do next.

When the cry of joy and relief erupted from behind her, she was so startled that she nearly fell of the balcony. She turned to see the fortune teller clutching the letter to her breast, a broad smile mingling with new tears streaming down her face.

Hawk had hurried back out at the sound. "What? What's going on?"

"My son! This... this is a letter from him! Oh, he may still be alive, by the Goddess!"

Lise crouched next to her, her unspoken thoughts wondering what this letter could mean about the mirror's tale. "What does it say?"

"It... it is an invitation to his wedding. He is..." She trailed off as the full impact of the letter dawned on her. "He isn't married yet…"

Lise caught Hawk's eye. "Does that mean…?"

The thief nodded. "Yes, I think it does."

"Lise!"

Lise looked down toward the road and the source of the call. Lenna stood below her, looking up in nervous curiosity. "I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

Lise looked from her to Hawk, then Duran, and then finally back to Lenna, and she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that was telling her they'd found their key.

"I think…" she said at last. "I think we might have finally found some answers."

* * *

Kefka cursed under his breath.

From his vantage point atop the walls that marked Forcena's city perimeter, shielded from sight by the branches of a tree, he could see and, for the most part, hear everything that had happened. He had certainly seen and heard enough to know that the group of bumbling idiots had figured out the true purpose of the Illusion Mirror, which would make the accursed object even more difficult to secure.

He had attempted to stealthily abduct the object as the worlds had merged, hoping that the distraction caused by the tremor would be enough for the Navarre thief to forget about the precious artefact, even for one pristine moment. But his luck had not run its course, and now he waited and watched, far more calm that he had been in quite a long time.

The darkness was setting in, but still Kefka's face was pale as the palest moonlight. There was little he could do at the precise moment but wait. He knew the mirror would be his eventually. In fact, he knew it would stay his. He knew that it would not fall into the possession of the Mastermind at all, not if he had anything to say about it.

And he now had a voice with which to speak.

He saw a flicker of unusual shadow out of the corner of his left eye, and turned to see the billowing cloud of darkness rise from the stone atop the wall. The cloud turned into a cloak, a head of silver hair, a face bearing maliciously pointed teeth, and a pair of cold eyes.

Janus strode toward him, hiding his teeth behind a cold frown. "Well? You are running out of time, Kefka."

Kefka chuckled. "Since when do I answer to you, you puffed up Grim Reaper wannabe?"

"You know damn well the answer to that question." Janus crossed his arms, distastefully eyeing the tranquility of the town. "The Master demands to know how you are progressing… if at all."

"You can tell him that I'd be 'progressing' much better without these interruptions."

"So you say. He has been watching you, Kefka. All this time you've been playing the waiting game, when you could just as easily take it by force and kill whoever stood in your way. You are hesitating."

Kefka rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course, that's it. I'm hesitating. It couldn't possibly be that I don't want to attract attention to myself and thus potentially set the Master's plans backward… again. I think you underestimate how much resistance they can put up against us."

"And I think you underestimate our intelligence." Janus took another step forward. "I think you're planning something, Kefka. Something that requires that the humans do not know of your involvement with the Master's plans. And I think you need the Illusion Mirror to do it."

"So you think I'm a schemer, do you?"

"I think you're a traitor."

Kefka laughed out loud. "That's funny, coming from a turncoat such as yourself. You've betrayed everyone you've fought for. Don't you think the Mastermind may have thought of that?"

Janus was silent for a moment, and then chuckled to himself. "It seems we may be more kindred spirits than I had thought…" He turned away, taking a few steps back from whence he had come. "Don't push your luck, Kefka… it may not last much longer."

Kefka didn't even watch as the billowing dark cloud disappeared. He was content to let Janus think whatever he wanted. In the end, he knew, it really wouldn't matter. In the end, he would emerge the ultimate victor as the two opposing sides in this petty war destroyed themselves for him.

And the Kingdom of the Dark Angel would reign anew, over a completed world.

Damn, but that sounded good.

He grinned and licked his lips, leaping from the city wall to the grass below and heading away from Forcena. He had an appointment to keep… one he would be certain not to miss.


	16. Part XVI

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XVI**

* * *

Cecil was worried.

Once again it was night, and once again he found himself standing out on the battlements of his beloved castle, looking out at the moon. But he was very troubled, more so than he had been before. Now the Restoration wasn't just an ominous cloud looming somewhere in the future. Now… now it seemed altogether too real.

And he'd just sent a stranger from neither of the two merged worlds out into the thick of it.

She'd left earlier that day, and he'd regretted sending her alone the moment she was gone. Perhaps it was the weather – over Baron it had gotten more and more cloudy, and a heavy fog had begun to set in which still hadn't lifted. He could barely see the rooftops in the semi-obscured moonlight. He could only imagine what Mist looked like now, if it still existed at all.

A part of his mind knew he was overreacting, that Lucca would probably show up safe and sound – case in point, it was almost as if Rosa was standing there next to him and saying so – but the other part wondered just what had possessed him to send her out into a world unknown even to him, for all intents and purposes, with only the vaguest sense of where the two people she was looking for might be. What kind of king would do that? What kind of responsible leader would—

He shook his head violently. It wouldn't do to allow himself to go down that particular road, not now. He needed to be more level-headed than ever. Already he'd had to address the people of his nation and finally tell them everything he knew. They had no trouble believing what he said, but the looks of fear and sadness on their faces were burned into his mind. If he started to doubt himself now, it wouldn't take them long to follow.

At least they had a plan. Now that the worlds had begun to merge, it wouldn't take Yang, Edge and the others long to return. He only hoped they'd been able to give their respective kingdoms fair warning first.

He sighed aloud, noting with a dubious sense of relief that he could still hear the sea, if not see it through the layers of fog. At least that much had remained of his old, comfortably familiar world.

A silent moment passed. Crickets chirped; waves splashed onto the shore. And then, for no perceptible reason other than a sudden compulsion to do so, Cecil looked to his left.

"What's happening, Cecil?"

Cecil pursed his lips, looked at the newcomer's feet for a moment, and then turned back to the horizon. "I was wondering if we'd hear from you," he said. "I was almost surprised that you didn't come to investigate when our visitors' ship crash-landed the other day."

"Word travels quickly, but not quickly enough." He was dressed in black, his hood obscuring his face, and his cloak brushed the stone behind his feet as he stepped toward Cecil, the spear strapped to his back glinting in the moonlight. "And you haven't answered my question. What is happening to this world?"

Cecil didn't turn his head. "You know, it's curious. We haven't seen or heard from Kain since before the coronation ceremony…" His tone was almost hopeful as he said, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Why would I? He never felt the need before to tell me everything he was doing."

"No, I suppose not… still, I understand he was something of a mentor to you, the way he tells it. Thought I ought to ask."

"Fine, you've asked. Now, tell me what you know."

Cecil finally turned to meet the dark-robed stranger's eye. "You still haven't forgiven me, have you? After all this time…"

A scowl emerged from the shadow under the hood. "Forgiveness is a strong word. I live and let live, or otherwise you can be certain I wouldn't have come to speak with you in the first place. But you aren't helping things along by forcing me to repeat myself."

Cecil was silent for a long time, but he never took his eyes away from the shadow in which the newcomer's own were hidden. It was an uneasy truce to begin with, more difficult still to maintain.

But in desperate times…

"Come," he finally said. "Let's take a walk."

He started toward the door, and the stranger, after only a moment's hesitation, began to follow.

* * *

"Looks like the fog's lifting a little," Locke called to Setzer across the open deck of the Blackjack. "I think I can almost see the water now."

"Good," the gambler called back. "All we need now is a new map and we'll be set."

The ship was heading northeast across a vast expanse of ocean, as far as they could tell. Everyone aboard was somewhat uneasy – Cid, whom they had only just retrieved from his little cottage on the solitary island before the earthquake, was feeling particularly on edge after watching from above as the entire island vanished into thin air before his eyes.

They had seen more of the tremor than they had felt. The water underneath them had rippled violently, and for a while they weren't sure whether the ocean hadn't simply swallowed Cid's island in the chaos. But on the return, as they passed several unfamiliar land masses, it hadn't taken them long to figure out what had really happened.

Not that the revelation made things any less tense.

Locke was taking his second night shift at the helm in a row with Setzer. While most of those aboard preferred to at least try and sleep, Locke didn't see the point in pretending. It seemed the only one among them who could still manage a peaceful night's sleep was his future wife, and while Celes' very general-esque snoring normally wouldn't have kept him up longer than an exasperated few minutes, recent circumstances had given him permanent insomnia. As such, he thought he might as well make himself useful.

Setzer laughed at him as he stifled another yawn. "You know, there's no shame in admitting your woman keeps you awake at night," he said. "I'm thinking of making a bet with the others on how long you can keep this up before you just pass out on the deck.

Locke grinned, shaking his head. "Well, I'd probably let you down, lose you a little gold – couldn't have that on my conscience."

"Nah, I give it two more hours, tops." He looked back out to the horizon, leaning on the wheel. "You're right, the fog's clearing a little. Hey, what do you know, I think we finally found land again."

Locke looked. Sure enough, there was a long stretch of eerily-illuminated earth approaching from the distance. But it didn't hold his gaze for long before he looked up again at the stars. He thought he'd never see them again for all the dark, haunting clouds that obscured the sky since the day the world fell into ruin, and yet there they were, twinkling in the night without a cloud to be seen.

"I'd almost forgotten what they looked like," he said aloud.

"What?"

"The stars."

"Oh… yeah, well…" Setzer ran a hand through his ghostly white hair. "After all the flying I've done, I don't think I could ever forget that sky. Hell, it looks the same as we left it a year ago. Maybe a bit brighter, even."

Locke nodded. "Makes you feel really small, doesn't it?"

"From here, so does looking down." Setzer leaned on the wheel again, his arms crossed and interlocking with its handles. "It's funny, though… before you and Celes bamboozled your way onto my ship, I never really thought of myself as small."

"Oh yeah? What changed?"

Setzer shrugged. "I guess I started believing in fate."

Locke laughed. "You once told me that when things fall, they fall, and it was all up to fate."

"If you'd asked me a week before, I'd have said it was up to sheer dumb luck."

"What's all this about dumb luck?" a voice called as its owner, Edgar, emerged from the lower cabin. "Is Locke telling one of his treasure-hunting stories again?"

"No," Locke replied, "just describing a few of your romantic forays."

"Touché," Edgar said, grinning as he approached. "How's the flight?"

"Dull and unfamiliar," Setzer told him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Edgar shook his head. "I feel like a mouse trying to get some shut-eye next to an elephant with a bad temper… like if I close my eyes for too long, I'll miss the part where I got mashed into a pulp."

"Hear, hear. Still worried about Sabin?"

Edgar shrugged. "Par for the course nowadays, isn't it?"

"Hey," said Locke, "he went into the Lete River and came out laughing. A little earthquake's nothing to worry about."

"I guess. But you and I both know that there's more to it than that. Like… look," he said, pointing over the railing at a small cluster of homesteads near the coastline of the approaching landmass. "There's one now. I don't recognize that village at all. That's proof, isn't it?"

"Don't remind me," said Setzer, gently steering to the right as the wind picked up. "I'd have liked to think we had a little more time on our hands."

"You and me both," said Locke, leaning on the railing. "What really worries me is that we're not any closer to uncovering anything about this… this Mastermind. He's about three steps ahead of us there."

"Well, on the bright side, now we'll be able to see if anyone in the other half of this merge figured anything out," said Edgar, who then pointed. "Hey, what's that?"

Setzer and Locke both looked up. "What, those mountains?" asked Setzer.

Edgar shook his head. "No… well, yes, but look!"

They did, and then finally noticed what Edgar had seen. Now that the fog was clearing, they could see that they were passing over yet another island – a larger one, but an island nonetheless – and the large cluster of mountains neighbouring the little village in the centre had a gaping hole in the middle of it. From his mediocre vantage point Locke tried to look down into it, but he could see nothing but darkness.

"What the hell is that?" said Locke, narrowing his eyes, trying in vain to see more of the inside.

"It's enormous," said Setzer. "I could probably fit the Blackjack in there if I tried – not that I want to."

Edgar sighed. "I almost wish Kain was still here."

"What difference would that make?" asked Locke, still staring into the hole.

"Well, who knows? Maybe this other world was his."

They passed over the island in contemplative silence. There was another coastline visible in the distance, but there was still nothing familiar about it; none of those aboard were accustomed to seeing such things as grass or trees blossoming green.

As they drew nearer to it, however, Edgar pointed again. "Hey, isn't that Albrook?"

Locke and Setzer looked. "Yeah, I think it is," said Setzer.

"And I'd bet _that_," said Locke, pointing farther on, "used to be Kefka's tower."

The massive pile of rubble in the distance could hardly be distinguished from any other massive pile of rubble, but Edgar and Setzer nodded; it could only have been Kefka's tower. An involuntary shudder passed through the three of them as they flew over it, fraught with unpleasant memories about what had once been inside.

Locke couldn't help but notice, however, that the mountains that had once surrounded the imperial capital city of Vector had returned, along with the patches of forest and the green grasslands. He wondered privately if Narshe was back to normal. Then he shook his head, deciding not to dwell on wishful thinking.

As such, when he thought he saw Rachel's face out of the corner of his eye, he dismissed that as well.

But then Edgar spoke. "Hey, look! It's another ship!"

Setzer and Locke looked up. "Well, what do you know," said Setzer. "Tiny little bugger, isn't it? Wonder how it stays in the air."

"Who cares about that?" said Edgar. "Maybe they can tell us something about this world we're in! We should flag them down!"

"A little late for that. They're already flagging us."

They looked again, and sure enough there was a hand waving from inside the glass cockpit. "What do you think they want?" said Edgar.

"I don't know. Maybe we should follow them."

"Maybe," said Locke. "What do you think?"

Edgar shrugged. "I think two heads are better than one. We're better off sticking with them than trying to go it alone."

"You can tell them that," Setzer said. "They're coming closer."

The little ship was inching closer to the Blackjack, and Locke took a closer look at it. It was almost oval-shaped, and a brilliant sheen of white. Two stubby, curved, black wings protruded from both sides, and its engine spat flames out the back.

"Funny-looking thing, don't you think?" said Edgar.

Setzer nodded. "Like no airship I've ever seen."

Locke squinted. "Hey, I can see inside."

"Anyone we know?"

Locke hesitantly shook his head. "Not so far… there's some kid with a wild head of hair… a woman in green… a girl with glasses…"

And then Locke's speech cut off abruptly, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. Edgar, who had been listening, glanced at him. "Locke? Locke, what is it?"

Locke could only point, and Edgar followed his gaze. It wasn't long before his own mouth dropped open. "Oh my God – it's Rachel!"

"What?"

"Rachel! It's Rachel! She's alive!"

Locke was still gaping open-mouthed at the other ship, which had sped away to the north. "How…?"

"We'll find out soon enough," said Edgar, hurrying back to Setzer's side at the wheel. "Follow them. If anything, that's given us a few more questions that need answers."

Locke felt the ship turn toward the north, but only peripherally; he felt very detached all of a sudden, and was lost in his confusion over how in the name of everything holy his ex-fiancée had, as it seemed, risen from the dead. His head slumped even lower as he tried to put the pieces together in his mind to no avail. Ever since the Phoenix Cave, his life had finally come back together for the first time since Rachel's death, and he now felt his heart leaping and sinking at the same time, with an unfortunately high frequency, as he wondered what would happen now.

The Blackjack sped on after the Epoch into the clear, starry night.

In the depths of the Dark Realm, the Mastermind chuckled under his breath.

* * *

  
It was interesting to him watching the pitiful humans succumb so easily to their own volatile emotions, and it was equally interesting – not so disturbing as the Guru of Time thought it ought to have been, but certainly not without its fascinations – to note how much power they had, despite their appearances. The human girl Rachel… an intriguing case, to say the least.

The Mastermind was not above admitting to himself – to none others, surely, but to himself – that he frequently did not think of every nuance, every detail, where his plans were concerned, and while he wasn't sure that this girl's revival was any cause for concern, and in fact he doubted it very highly, he thought it unusual that the merging of the worlds could bring about such unorthodox by-products.

No matter, he thought to himself. It would mean little more than a bit of nostalgia for the thief.

He flicked his wrist and the image faded away into the ever-thundering sky. His cloak whipped around him violently in the wind, but he ignored it. There were more pressing matters.

Another flick of the wrist, and a new image began to form. He watched as it unfurled from an indefinite blur into a vivid moonlit landscape seen from a point near the summit of Mount Ordeals. The image swivelled around until, at last, it came to rest upon a plateau near a rickety wooden bridge – the same bridge upon which Cecil had once fought Scarmiglione, Golbez's Fiend of Earth. The Mastermind knew everything about what had happened in the World of the Moon over the years, of course, but he found the conflict between the evil Lunarian and the virtuous humans to be entertaining, if not consequential. Events in that world had unfolded exactly as he had predicted they would, of course… he doubted that the creature Zemus was ever the same after their little chat.

He remembered it vividly. Zemus had been young then, too old to be swayed by the elders' words of advice, and yet too young to know better than to ignore his own misguided, nearly obsessive ambition, which was exactly what the Mastermind wanted. The series of natural disasters that befell their own world had been, of course, nothing more than a fortunate coincidence, but the Mastermind was not one to waste an opportunity. Psychic power such as none before had ever known, ready-made to be put to use. It seemed a wonderful way to spread hatred throughout the realms.

He had been hoping back then, of course, that the War of the Magi would result in the deaths of the three Goddesses of the World of Ruin. But after the conflict ended, he'd found himself back where he started, with another thorn in his side; not only were the Goddesses still alive, but now the Void had been forced into the Cleft of Dimension, and it would take some work to free it.

However, he was not one to waste time, either. He had watched as Zemus' poisonous aura spread to each of the worlds, slowly inciting conflict, hatred… violence. It looked readily conceivable that the humans would save him the trouble of exterminating them and simply finish the job themselves. And from his vantage point, he could easily supervise as the youths in the World of Lavos went and brought about the end of Lavos' reign inside the planet.

But then the thoroughly irritating humans with overdeveloped senses of nobility and altruism had begun to appear – the work of Zemus' friend KluYa, no doubt, along with the efforts of the Goddesses – and he'd had to take matters in the Goddesses' realms into his own hands.

He allowed himself a sigh as he thought of his servants. Exdeath, Corwyn, and Kefka. How terribly he had misjudged them. Exdeath, at least, had shown some promise, but Corwyn and Kefka… this was one of those moments wherein he had failed to see every flaw in his grand design.

And, he thought, staring into the ethereal window at Mount Ordeals, here may perhaps be another.

A head of green hair had appeared over a rise, and soon Terra was ascending into view, accompanied by Elliot and Relm. The moonlight was un-obscured at this height, and they were lit up almost as well as if it were midday. Here, he knew, was his flaw. The spiritual window… Curse KluYa, he thought. Gaspar might have had a point; the humans were getting too close.

The glowing yellow of his eyes vanished for a moment as he closed them, but they soon reopened with renewed malice. The time had come again for him to step in and settle things on his own terms.

He was chuckling evilly under his breath as he gave his silent order.

* * *

"Terra, can we stop to rest? I'm tired."

It was the first time Relm had complained since they had begun their trek up the mountain, and as Terra helped Elliot up onto the plateau, she found herself beginning to pay her own aches and pains more attention.

She couldn't imagine how Kain could have scaled the horrendously large mountain in such a short time. It had been late afternoon when they started their climb, and now there was no hint of sunlight left at all. They had stopped once in a while to catch their breath, and had rested for quite a while at a small spring that trickled unobtrusively along the path they had been walking, but Terra was still amazed that they had not yet reached the summit. Surely by now they must have been getting close.

Still, she turned to Relm and nodded. "Yes, I think we could all use another break."

Privately, she was glad Relm had said something, because if she hadn't, Terra herself might have, the way her arms and legs were crying out for mercy. They all had various bumps and bruises from the trek, and they'd had to fight their way past some far-too-lively skeletal creatures along the way – nothing too threatening, but enough to waste their time and their energy.

She sat down on a rock, massaging her left foot while surveying her surroundings. They had, indeed, come very far. She could see in any direction for miles and miles; she could even see what used to be Mobliz, a little series of pinpricks to the northwest. She thought of pointing that out to Elliot, but thought better of it; even she could barley contain her tears as she thought about the place.

Elliot, for his part, had flopped on his back on the gravelly plateau. He was in much better spirits with his ankle back in working order, but the exertion was getting to him as much as, if not more than, Terra and Relm. He seemed to fight for every breath he took. But he was smiling as he did so, staring up into the starry sky.

"It's so pretty," he said.

Terra looked up, and then nodded. "Yes. Don't you remember? That's what our sky used to look like, back then."

Elliot nodded emphatically. "Yeah! I used to lie out in the grass and imagine I could draw pictures in them. And Clara and Oliver used to come sometimes, and we'd see different things in the stars, like… like a cat and a dog, chasing each other." The smile vanished from his face at that, and after a moment he said, "I miss them…"

Terra felt another pang in her heart. "So do I. But if we really can talk to the Spirit Realm, maybe… maybe we'll see them again."

The smile returned to his face, and then to Terra's, but the more she thought about it, the more she began to fear that they wouldn't be able to communicate with the Spirit Realm, that all this had been for nothing.

She shook her head. She couldn't start thinking that way now.

Relm was staring out into the distance, her arms wrapped around herself, fighting the chilly breeze that had sprung up. "You can see so far from here… I can see all the way to the ocean."

Terra looked over her shoulder, following Relm's gaze. There was a line of cloud on the horizon, but seen from this height, she could see the moonlight lining the top like a coat of silver. She herself was surprised just how bright the moon was shining, although it could have been the simple fact that she hadn't seen it in so long.

And then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something. At first she thought she'd imagined it, but as she took a closer look, she found her breath grow shallow. There was a shadow unfolding from the depths of those clouds in the distance, undulating as if it were made up of thousands and thousands of tiny birds. It darted like an arrow this way and that, and then began to move in an unmistakeable arc toward the very mountain upon which they were standing.

"Relm, Elliot," she said sharply, drawing her short sword. "Something's coming."

The two children turned to look, and immediately saw what Terra did. Elliot's eyes widened. "W-what are those?"

"I don't know, but whatever they are, they don't look friendly."

Relm whipped out her innocent-looking but deadly paintbrush without hesitation as Terra thrust her sword toward Elliot. "Have you ever had to use a sword?" she asked him.

He was trembling slightly as he shook his head. "I… I can try… What about you?"

"I have my magic. Take it!"

He did, clutching it tightly in both hands as he watched the approaching cloud of gloom. It was clear that there were more than one of the… things, whatever they were, and they were getting closer by the second, moving as one unit. Terra eyed the cloud warily as she said, "stay close to me. We'll be all right."

They did so, and she swallowed her apprehension. She didn't know what it was that told her, but somehow she knew that they were witnessing the power of the Mastermind first-hand.

And then the shadow creatures were upon them.

The cloud of gloom swept by them, and then began to encircle them, the ring growing wider and wider… and then just as suddenly, it broke apart, scattering to places all over the plateau and down the mountain. Sizeable formless entities landed on the ground, on higher cliffs, on ledges, and before their eyes, the shadows began to take form. They watched in stifled horror as the one nearest them began to grow legs, and a snout, and with the snout, a mouth full of vicious teeth, dripping saliva as red as the depths of the creature's eyes.

More of the creatures began to emerge from the crevices and cliffs upon which they had fallen. They all looked the same as the first, a vicious hound-like beast whose snarls echoed within their own throats, making it seem almost as if there were, in fact, twice as many as there appeared to be.

Terra eyed them, and saw where the largest one stood: directly in front of a long, rickety wooden bridge that led onward and upward toward what she guessed was the summit. There was no doubt about it now: this was the work of the Mastermind, and he was trying to stop them from reaching the top of Mount Ordeals.

She drew a small dagger concealed in her boot just in time; one of the beasts launched itself at Elliot, who began to swing wildly, missing his attacker completely. Terra darted in quickly, plunging the dagger into the creature's exposed throat. It vanished in a whirl of black smoke.

At once, the other beasts began to attack. Terra was nearly knocked off her feet by one of them but some quick magic work from Relm blasted the offender away. Elliot, teetering on the verge of panic, swung the sword this way and that, clinging to blind hope more than any hint of skill. He managed to sink his sword deep into the back of one of the shadow-wolves, which soon became nothing more than a wisp of black in the air, but more came to replace it.

Terra was casting spells left and right. A blast of fire here, a bolt of lightning there, and still there were more upon her. She saw Relm putting her magical brush to use nearby, creating a wolf of her own to aid them; the shadowy duplicate ran off, with two of the real ones charging after it.

By now Elliot had become more confident with the sword, and his strikes were more precise. He'd earned a few scrapes on his arms, but he was stabbing and swinging with a fury Terra had never seen in him before. She saw a wolf charging from behind, but a glacial blast from her outstretched fist left it blowing away in the wind.

Relm was with him then, having lost her shadow-clone, and like Terra, was blasting spell after spell at the attackers. They fought back to back, Elliot's sword holding one group of wolves at bay while Relm's magic stopped the others.

She soon found herself pushed back toward them, and far too late she realized what the shadow creatures were doing. Soon they would run out of ground, and there would be nowhere to go but down.

The semicircle of shadow wolves slowed their advance, growling as they cornered the three overwhelmed humans. Elliot felt the plateau give way to nothing but the cliffside, screaming involuntarily as pebbles fell into obscurity halfway down the mountain. "Terra!" he called, at a volume that was completely unnecessary given the close quarters, "we're trapped!"

The three of them were precariously close to a ledge that overlooked nothing but sheer rock walls, and far beneath them they could see the green of the trees and the grass that surrounded all but the south side of the mountain. The creatures kept advancing, some threateningly gnashing their teeth, others growling their impatience.

And then, out of nowhere, another blur launched itself across Terra's field of vision, slamming hard against the body of one of the creatures and sending it and the others beside it off of the ledge with such force that some fell in a graceful arc, plummeting to the near-unseen ground below.

It wasn't long before the shadow creatures recognized the new arrival as a threat, but already they were being tossed, slashed and rent asunder by a pair of metal claws that gleamed in the moonlight.

Terra wasted no time, sending a jet of fire into another group of monsters. Relm did the same, and Elliot plunged back into the fray with the sword, stabbing anything black he could see. Soon, it was the shadow wolves driven back into a corner, fighting with all their might but inevitably falling beneath the humans' onslaught. All that could be seen were the puffs of smoke as more and more of the wolves perished and disappeared.

Finally, there came no more creatures to replace those that had been killed, and when the last wolf was gone and Terra had sheathed the dagger, only then did she turn to the new arrival, with a mixture of contempt and relief creating a very indecisive expression on her face. "Well, Sabin, somehow 'better late than never' doesn't quite seem to say it."

The younger Figaro brother stood upright, shaking his claws as if to clean them, though the shadow wolves had left no trace of blood on any of their weapons. "Strago told me where you'd all gone and, well… let's just say I had a feeling something might happen."

"You've been following us all night?" said Relm, stooping to inspect a scratch on her leg.

Sabin nodded. "Well, trying to, at least. I didn't realize how tall this mountain is… and I ran into some unpleasantness on the way."

Terra crouched to help Relm, but as her cure magic faded, her eyes were grim. "I don't like this," she said out loud. "Those were sent by the Mastermind. I'm sure of it."

"So what?" Elliot walked over to her. "We beat them, didn't we?"

"It won't be the last of them," said Sabin. "I say we do whatever it was you came here for and get going."

"Agreed," Terra said, turning to the bridge. The four of them approached it warily; it didn't look as if it could support much weight, but as Terra took a tentative step onto it, she sighed with relief and nodded to the others that it was all right. Slowly, precariously, they began to cross, with Terra in the lead and Elliot bringing up the rear.

The bridge held, but it was very thin and unsteady. "Whatever you do," Relm said to Elliot, "don't look down."

Elliot, who had already looked down multiple times to his unease, could not reply.

Finally, Terra placed her foot on the firm ground on the other side of the bridge, breathing another sigh of relief. She stepped forward to make room for Sabin, and turned as she did so to look the way she had come.

And then she screamed. "Elliot! Elliot, look out!"

Another one of the shadow creatures had bounded out of the darkness and was charging full-speed toward the bridge, which Relm had only just cleared and Elliot, turning in a panic, wavered dangerously. The snarling monster was halfway across; Elliot drew his sword as it launched itself at him, teeth bared, eyes blood-red.

The beast was too quick for him, and as it collided with him the sword was sent falling to the ground, unspeakably far below them. Elliot fell backwards, the shadow creature on top of him, and it buried its teeth in the flesh of his shoulder. He screamed, a long, terrified scream of pain.

Terra could only watch in horror; she didn't want to cast a spell for fear of hitting Elliot as well as the monster, and the bridge was moving so wildly that she couldn't get close enough to help him. Tears filled her eyes and she screamed as the child did. "Sabin! Sabin, _do something!_"

But the next second, as the creature reared back for another bite, Elliot, his vision blurred by his tears and his shoulder in massive amounts of pain, took his opportunity and hurled the creature to his left, turning the bridge as he did so. The shadow wolf fell to the ground below, and Elliot held on to the bridge for dear life.

"Elliot!!" Terra rushed toward him. He was dangling precariously over the horrible drop, and the bridge swayed this way and that, almost as if it were trying to throw him off.

"Mama!!" he cried back, trying to hold on as his fingers began to slip.

For one horrifying second, Elliot's hand slipped free of the bridge.

And then Terra's hand found his wrist, and she pulled with all her might. Sabin joined her, pulling on his other arm, and together they heaved Elliot back up onto solid ground, and the child collapsed into Terra's arms as they both fell to the dirt, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. They were both sobbing uncontrollably, the boy who had twice narrowly escaped his own death, and the woman he called his mother.

After a moment, slowly, shakily, they sat up, and Terra began to inspect the wound on his shoulder, wiping her eyes as she did so. "Oh… this is awful…"

"It… doesn't hurt… that much," said Elliot unconvincingly, through tightly clenched teeth.

"You're such a brave boy… here…" She closed her eyes, her hand hovering over the wound, and the green light appeared again, swirling around the deep cuts and scrapes, leaving behind only the blood he had lost.

When she was done, Elliot flexed the shoulder tentatively, and then looked back to her. "Thank you."

She put her hands reassuringly on his shoulders, smiling at him, and then stood. "Now, come on… we might as well see what we came here to see."

Elliot stood, too, and Relm, who hadn't spoken in quite some time, felt her mouth drop open. "Whoa… what is this?"

The other three took a good look as well. They were standing at the summit of the mountain, and on the little island-like outcropping with them was a large stone structure – it looked almost like some sort of temple. The large, cold door of stone stood forebodingly before them, seemingly daring them to take a step closer.

It was Terra who did. "This must be what Kain was talking about… at least, I hope so." She stepped forward and pushed on the door, and then yelped as it began to split apart, sinking into the stone on both sides of the doorway and revealing a room of such beauty that Terra felt her breath catch in her chest.

The floor and walls were made of some kind of impossibly clear glass. Ornaments that hung down from the ceiling – which, curiously enough, Terra couldn't see despite how much she strained her eyes – reflected an unseen light that cast rainbows around the room. There were torches on sconces on the wall, the flames within them white as chalk and flickering patiently against the crystal.

But perhaps the most breathtaking feature of the room was the mirror on the opposite wall. It occupied the entirety of the wall's surface, from the floor to the unseen ceiling. With the glimmering light in the room, the mirrors made it almost seem alive.

"Wow…" said Elliot, craning his neck upward at the hanging crystals.

"What is this place?" said Sabin.

"Hopefully," Terra replied, "it's our way of contacting the Spirit Realm."

"How does it work?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't even know if it _will _work."

"Only one way to find out," said Relm, who was tiptoeing around furtively, nervous about touching anything in the pristine room. "Try something."

Terra nodded. "Yeah. We'll see."

Slowly, she put her hand out to touch the mirror.

* * *

In the Altar of Conference, KluYa looked utterly bewildered.

"But… what possessed you to choose me, out of everyone else in this Coalition?"

"It was Galuf's idea," said Gestahl, "and I agree with him completely: you are one of the wisest among us, and there are many things you know that we may not, especially about the World of the Moon – and now that the worlds are merging, we may need your knowledge as a part of the ruling council."

"I have offered you all of the knowledge I possess," KluYa replied calmly. "I do not see how I can be of any further use to you in a position of leadership."

Galuf was leaning on the large, six-sided table, which had since reappeared in the room. "Please, KluYa. You have seen possibilities and answers that the rest of us have missed, and you've been invaluable in uncovering some of the secrets surrounding the Void and its involvement in the Restoration."

KluYa stroked his long beard, his lips pursed in thought. After a moment he looked up again. "I suppose I will accept. I am… honoured."

Galuf smiled. "Thank you, KluYa."

Gestahl nodded. "Excellent. Now, on to other business…"

"Other business?" Galuf turned to him. "What other business?"

Gestahl sat in his chair thoughtfully. "I suppose it hasn't gone unnoticed that the citizens currently in the Worlds of Moon and Ruin seem to be converging on Baron?"

Galuf shook his head. "Of course not. It's curious, yes, but what of it?"

"Think strategically, Galuf. If I were still Emperor Gestahl and I found out that a large group of the Returners had gathered at, say, Narshe…"

"I see what you mean," said KluYa. "You're worried that the Mastermind will launch an attack."

Galuf frowned. "You know, you might be right. But what about in the other worlds? The Mastermind wouldn't attack unless there was some sort of advantage across all of the realms."

"Not necessarily," said KluYa. "The worlds haven't yet finished merging. I imagine that wiping out the whole of the threat in the two merged worlds with one stroke would be a sufficient incentive."

"In any case," said Gestahl, "we must find a way to warn them. Has there been any luck contacting the Mortal Realm directly?"

Galuf shook his head. "I believe Schala attempted to reach out to them telepathically, but the energies of the Spirit Realm were apparently too powerful to break through."

"Hmph. I'd been hoping she'd succeed – if any of us could do something to that effect, it would be Schala…"

KluYa folded his arms. "Well, I suppose we—"

He suddenly stopped. He looked to his right, squinting, almost as if he could hear something but wasn't sure what.

Galuf glanced at him. "You suppose we what? What is it?"

"I wonder…" said KluYa contemplatively before he turned back to Galuf and Gestahl. "I believe the mortals might have found our answer for us. Come quickly."

He started toward the door, and Galuf and Gestahl, after only a moment's perplexed glance at one another, hurried after him as he led them out into the Black Expanse and then, quite abruptly, to the Altar of Commune.

"How did he come up with all these shortcuts?" Gestahl muttered to Galuf.

Galuf shrugged. "All the better he's on the ruling council, I suppose."

The Altar of Commune was still pulsing as red as the day Joster had attempted to break into the Mastermind's head. The veins glowed angrily and the pedestal in the centre of the room still stood at an awkward angle, jutting out of the ground and seeming to almost drunkenly fall over.

"What is it, KluYa?" Gestahl asked him, but the Lunarian didn't answer. He merely placed his palms atop the orb on the pedestal, closing his eyes. At first, nothing happened; the veins pulsed just as angrily and the cavern was silent.

Then, slowly, the red in the veins began to change to a delicate shade of purple, which spread from the pedestal in the centre of the room through the veins on all sides until the last of the red was washed away and in its place the same shade of violet made the glow of the cavern much cooler and more sympathetic.

"What on Earth is he doing?" whispered Galuf. Gestahl couldn't come up with an answer.

Then, to their surprise, the pedestal disappeared altogether, and the veins in the floor along with it. In its place, across the middle of the cavern, the air began to look like the surface of a deep pool, rippling in places but becoming ever clearer. Soon the walls of the cavern behind it disappeared entirely, and the surface of the pool – which was the only word Galuf could use to describe it – was as black as night.

Then, a voice from nowhere startled him so much he jumped. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

There were more voices in the background; Galuf heard mutterings of "what was that?" and "what's with this mirror?" He could only guess at what they meant.

The colour of the pool then began to change. Light began to seep across it, first dull and incomprehensible, and then becoming clearer and clearer until at last, the image was as clean and vivid as if the people at whom they now stared were in the very room with them. It didn't take Galuf long to recognize Sabin, his blonde hair damp with sweat, Relm, the paintbrush hanging at her side, and Terra, keeping a tentative distance from the… whatever-it-was. Another boy stood nearby, looking as nervous as the rest of them.

There was a moment of utter silence.

And then Terra's face contorted angrily. "You… you! What is this? Why are _you_ there?!"

It took Galuf a moment to register what she'd said, and then it occurred to him that she was speaking only to Gestahl, who suddenly looked very ashamed of himself. "Erm… hello, Terra."

"What is this?!" Terra said again, visibly fighting back tears – Galuf couldn't begin to guess why.

Gestahl bowed his head. "Terra… this is the Spirit Realm. We are members of the Coalition… and I am one of its rulers."

Terra's mouth dropped open. "That's… that's impossible! You're Emperor Gestahl! The World of Ruin… everything! It was all your fault! You can't be—"

"If I may," interrupted Galuf, who was still uncertain as to how they were communicating in the first place, "I should explain a few things. My name is Galuf. I come from Butz's world. This is KluYa, Cecil's father. And Gerald – I mean, well, your Gestahl – has turned over a new leaf. We three are the leaders of the Coalition of the Spirit Realm, and… I have to admit, I'm very confused at the moment."

"You aren't the only one," said Sabin bitterly.

KluYa, however, looked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "You four are from the World of Ruin, correct?"

They looked at one another, confused. "We are?"

"They don't know our names for the worlds," said Galuf to KluYa before he turned back to Terra. "The World of Ruin is what we named your world. The one with which it has merged, by the way, is the World of the Moon. Cecil's world."

Terra nodded. "Yes, I knew that."

"How is it," said KluYa, "that you came to know of this place atop Mount Ordeals?"

Terra seemed to have forgotten much of her anger at Gestahl, but she was determinedly not looking at him as she answered. "We were traveling with Kain. He told us there was something up on this mountain that might help us contact you."

"Wait," said Galuf, "what exactly is this?"

KluYa couldn't resist a smile. "When I was first upon the Blue Planet – the World of the Moon – I left behind a sword for my son to use, the one with which he defeated Zemus. But with it, I left behind a test for him, so that when I passed on into the Spirit Realm, I would be able to ensure that he was the selfless, honourable man he needed to be.

"I… had forgotten that I had used this mirror to speak with him, I admit, but I also didn't expect that anyone from, well, any of the worlds would find it again. This will allow us to communicate with the Mortal Realm, and I may be able to use it to survey the worlds, but we will not be able to communicate unless someone ascends to the summit of Mount Ordeals to do so."

Gestahl grinned. "Brilliant! This could well be the answer to our problems!"

Terra scowled again as she turned to look at the ex-emperor. "I still don't understand how _you _ended up a part of this." Relm and Sabin looked similarly livid.

"I…" Gestahl paused. "I will not try and excuse my actions when I was alive… all I can tell you is that I am a changed man now. After what Kefka did to our world, and… well, to me, I… I couldn't remain as indifferent to the survival of our people as I always had been. There is no power in death, only emptiness. I suppose I'm trying to fill that emptiness now by doing what I can for this world.

"But it is important that you know: Kefka is back."

The reaction to this news was exactly as he could have predicted. A chorus of various exclamations of disbelief and horror followed expressions of shock and gaping mouths. "How is that even possible?" said Relm.

It was Galuf who answered. "It seems as if he is, and always has been, working under the orders of the Mastermind, along with several others from the other worlds. We don't know how many he has working for him, precisely."

"That means trouble," said Sabin. "Any leads on exactly who this Mastermind is?"

"None so far," said KluYa. "We've been attempting to find anything we can, but he is very adept at hiding himself."

"We were attacked on the way up the mountain. Do you think it was his work?"

"It must have been," said Terra, turning to him. "He must have known what this place was."

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Gestahl. "But what was it that attacked you?"

"We don't know. Shadow… things. They were like beasts, wolves, made out of darkness."

"That would appear to be his weapon," said KluYa.

Galuf pursed his lips. "Well, now it's more important than ever that you get to Baron as quickly as you can."

"Baron?" repeated Terra. "Why?"

"Most of your comrades and the majority of the World of the Moon's citizens are converging on Baron as we speak. If the Mastermind is planning to attack, it is likely his target will be Baron."

Terra and Sabin exchanged a worried glance. "How do we get there?" asked Sabin.

"Head east," said KluYa, "and you'll find the village of Mysidia. From there you can take the Devil Road to Baron."

Terra nodded. "Right. Kain mentioned that."

"Excuse me…"

Everyone turned to Elliot, whose mousy voice had come quite unexpectedly. "I was just wondering, um… sirs… is, um… are Duane and Katarin there? And the other kids from Mobliz?"

Terra bowed her head, as did Relm and Sabin. KluYa looked at Galuf, who looked at Gestahl. He seemed to have trouble answering the question. "Well… yes, Duane and Katarin are here, and they've joined the Coalition, but your fellow children have… well… passed on."

"Passed on? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Gestahl," muttered Galuf, "they really don't have time for this…"

But Gestahl shook his head slightly; he would answer the question at least. He muttered something neither KluYa nor the mortals could hear to Galuf, who nodded at him and hurried out of the cavern. Meanwhile, Gestahl turned back to Elliot. "Well, you see… when someone dies, there are two places his or her soul can go. One place is here, to the Spirit Realm. But when someone is… at peace with their life, with no – how shall I put it – unfinished business, their soul has no reason to stay here in the Spirit Realm, and it goes on to the Ocean of Souls."

"What's that?"

"It's a place of happiness, of complete bliss. When we reach the Ocean of Souls, we go on to become the air, the water, the grass, even new life."

"And…" Elliot wiped his eyes. "And that's where all the other kids went? Oliver, Clara…?"

Gestahl nodded. "That's where they all are, and that's where I'll go when the Restoration is over. Once my soul is… well…" He glanced at Terra. "…at peace."

Terra pursed her lips. "This… can't change what happened. I don't know if I… _we_… could ever forgive you for what you've done."

"I know, and I don't expect you to. I'm able to live, so to speak, with my past. It would be too much to ask of you."

Sabin crossed his arms. "You know, I've always wanted to ask you why you did what you did. Why you betrayed us, after the Espers attacked you."

Gestahl stared past him in thought, deep into the night sky, for several moments. Finally, he sighed to himself. "I wish I could explain exactly why, but to be honest I don't remember. Whatever it was – greed, a lust for power – that drove me back in those days, it is long gone now. Perhaps death has freed me from those things. Or perhaps the manner in which I died did so."

"You deserved it," said Relm.

Terra shot her a look, but Gestahl chuckled. "Yes, you're right… I most certainly did. But regardless of whether or not you can find it within yourselves to forgive me, well… for the acts I committed in life, I am… truly sorry."

She begrudgingly nodded. "Thank y—"

Her breath caught in her throat. Galuf had returned, and Duane and Katarin were with him, and behind them, tears beginning to stain her own eyes, was a woman of astonishing beauty, with ravishingly long, auburn hair. Her red skirt brushed the ground as she walked toward the mirror, stumbling somewhat. And after several moments, Terra put her hand to her mouth as she realized who it was.

"Mother," she said.

Madonna nodded, her hair flowing about her shoulders, and wiped her eyes. Her voice trembled a little as she spoke, and the two could have been twins for how similar their voices were. "Hello, Terra."

"Mother… you're… you're fighting with us? You—"

She couldn't say any more; the words caught in her throat. But Madonna smiled a beautiful, gentle smile and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. We're all fighting for you. For the future. But I…" She paused, putting a few fingers to her lips as she held back her tears. "Terra, I am so… so very proud of you. And I know… I just know your father is, too."

"We all are," said Duane.

Elliot hurried forward, pressing his hands against the glass of the mirror. "Duane… Katarin…"

"Hi, Elliot," Katarin said, crouching down and smiling at him. "We're fighting, too. Don't you worry."

"But… your baby…"

Katarin's eyes welled up, but she closed them, heaved a sigh, and continued. "Our baby is in the Ocean of Souls now, Elliot… and we'll go and join her when we've done our part."

"It's time for you to be the big, strong man you always wanted to be, Elliot," said Duane. "Make us proud. We know you can."

Galuf cleared his throat. "I do hate to interrupt – God knows, if Cara were here I'd be a right basket case – but there really is little time. You must hurry to Baron."

Terra wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes… yes, we should. I…" She finally tore her eyes away from those of her beaming mother and looked at Gestahl. The barrier of coldness weakened somewhat as she spoke. "Thank you. I won't forget this."

"Goodbye, Terra," said Madonna. "Fight for us all."

"You too, Elliot," said Duane.

"We will," Terra said, amid enthusiastic nods from Sabin, Relm and Elliot, the latter still brushing the tears from his eyes.

The image vanished, giving way to nothing but the cavern wall, still as adamantly silent and cold before them as it had been. A great sigh was heaved in the room. Galuf looked from Gestahl, who looked more at ease than he'd ever seen him, to KluYa, whose hands were patiently folded in front of him.

Madonna wiped her eyes again. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need a few moments alone." She began to walk out of the room, followed by Duane and Katarin, but stopped by Galuf and said, "thank you."

Galuf nodded. "Of course."

They left, and once again only the three leaders were left. The silence sat heavily on them. "Well," said Galuf, "this is a good start."

Gestahl nodded. "Yes… I think I may need some time alone myself. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

He strode out of the Altar of Commune without another word, and Galuf looked to KluYa. "It went as well as could be expected, I suppose."

KluYa nodded. "I believe that this attack will not be the Mastermind's only foray into the Mortal Realms… we will need to be ready."

"Yes… but for once, KluYa, I hope you're wrong."

The two of them followed the rest out of the Altar of Commune, Galuf's mind ever-apprehensive about what would come next.


	17. Part XVII

**

* * *

**

**The Restoration: Part XVII**

**

* * *

**

"Well, Edward, it looks as if everything's healed properly," said Rosa as the king of Damcyan rose from his bed. "You should be all right to be up and about now."

"Yes, yes, I know," said Edward, a hint of gruff impatience in his voice. He had reminded himself again and again ever since the merge had happened that Rosa had only his best interests at heart, and that she knew best. But it didn't stop the nagging feelings of resentment and anger from building up inside of him. He had wanted to warn his country personally of what was afoot, before everything went to pot. Now the best he could hope for was that his subjects had listened to and believed Yang – and that Yang had reached Damcyan in enough time.

They had agreed upon it before the many representatives had left Baron: Yang would pass through Damcyan on his way to Fabul bearing the news of the Restoration, seeing as Edward was bedridden. Edward was grateful to Yang for the favour, and to Cecil as well for offering the use of the Enterprise to speed up the process, but he still felt slightly bitter, and also slightly anxious. He wanted to know what his people had said, how they'd reacted, and to try and calm their fears – at least, as much as he could.

Rosa eyed him warily. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the rest of the night in here? It's very late…"

Edward waved a hand in dismissal. "No, no… I need to stretch my legs, get some fresh air. Besides, the others should be back any hour now. I want to talk to Yang as soon as possible."

Rosa nodded her understanding as he flexed his stiff muscles. The decision that the representatives would return to Baron upon the first sign of the Restoration was made without any party anticipating that it would happen quite so soon. Though he still wished fervently that he could have returned to his own kingdom, he reflected for a moment upon how frustrating it would have been to have had to leave home again so quickly.

Not that anyone could have anticipated the merge, of course. Now all Edward was worried about was whether anyone had been hurt during the quake – he himself had been thrown to the floor moments before a bed toppled upon him – and whether they would be able to find their way back.

Deciding it would be better to get some fresh air than to dwell on such thoughts, Edward thanked Rosa and strode out of the infirmary and into the courtyard, smiling with what he hoped was encouragement at the other occupants as he did so. After that morning's earthquake, and the merge, there had been several newcomers, but thankfully there were no serious injuries.

It was a very foggy night. He had seen as much from the window, but it seemed even more depressing now, somehow. The moon was clearly full, but for the light it was giving off through the thickness of the clouds, it might as well have been nothing but a sliver.

He crossed the courtyard and headed for the entrance hall. He'd go into the town. It was peaceful at night. Maybe he'd sit by the canal and play his harp. As the infirmary had become more crowded, he'd refrained from playing at Rosa's request, so that he wouldn't disturb anyone else. But now, he thought as he carried his harp under the crook of his arm, now he could play long into the night if he wanted. And perhaps he would.

He remembered the last time he'd played out in the open night air. He'd been in Kaipo, shortly after retrieving the Sand Ruby from the Cave of the Antlion… he shuddered as he thought about it. But the night had been very peaceful. He'd sat by the lake and played to his content for several minutes before he was attacked by a Sahagin. And then… Anna…

He sighed. If she were alive, she would be his queen now.

As he neared the castle's grand front doors, he was pulled from his thoughts as Cecil strode through them. "Cecil? Out a bit late, aren't you?"

Cecil looked up as if he hadn't realized anyone else was there. "Oh, Edward – out of the infirmary, then?"

Edward nodded. "About time, too. Thought I'd go into town and celebrate," he added, hoisting his harp.

Cecil grinned. "Yeah, I don't blame you."

"But what about you? Out for a night-time stroll?"

"You could say that… more of a visit from an old friend."

"Old friend?" Edward raised his eyebrows. "Who do you— do you mean Kain?" he asked as Cecil gave him a meaningful look.

But Cecil shook his head. "No... no, in fact it was that protégé of his."

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "Ahh... You know, I was wondering when he'd turn up."

"So was I."

"Does he know where Kain is?"

Cecil shook his head. "That was the first thing I asked him. He seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth – well, one of them, anyway – and I don't like it."

"And what about our protégé? Is he going to help us?"

Cecil shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, no time to worry about it now. Edge is back."

Edward perked up. "He is?"

"I saw the Falcon on the horizon. It'll be here before long."

"Any sign of the Enterprise?"

Cecil shook his head. "Not yet." Then, seeing Edward's face fall, he walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't be long. I'll send word to you as soon as he arrives."

Edward took this as little consolation, but thanked Cecil anyway and headed out the grand doors of the castle through which Cecil had just come in. He strummed a few playful chords on his harp as he went, trying to cheer himself up. Inevitably, though, he found himself coming back to the thought of his kingdom, and Yang, and everything else.

He looked at the sky, at the oppressively thick clouds and the barest hint of moon. He couldn't deny that the sky certainly seemed appropriately dim and dismal for everything that was happening, both in Baron and out. There had been no sign of Crono or Rydia, though many search teams had been dispatched across the country – which was now significantly smaller with the disappearance of the western half of it. He (and Rosa, as far as they had discussed it) were also very concerned about Lucca and had been ever since she set off on the Epoch. Cecil even seemed shaken by that decision, though Edward didn't feel it prudent to voice his own concerns when Cecil had so much else to be worrying about.

And then, of course, he knew that similar doubts and worries were being felt across the world. He didn't have to see them firsthand; he knew. How could they not be, what with the merge and the peculiar weather? Granted, after the fear had finished settling in, Edward had found himself morbidly curious about the new topography of the world and wondered when he'd have a chance to explore it – perhaps with Cecil again, he thought, reflecting on the time they'd spent between Damcyan and Fabul – but surely the rest of the world's nations were feeling a little less at ease, as they presumably had much less warning about what was coming.

He was then pulled forcibly back out of his thoughts; he had been staring at something in the distance for quite some time now without thinking about what it was, and it was only then that he realized it was getting closer.

He squinted, wishing that there was more moonlight. It seemed at this distance to be nothing more than a shadow, but he knew better – at least, he thought he did. He put a hand over his eyes, and then, realizing there was no light to shade his eyes from, put it down again, chiding himself. Still the object in the distance grew nearer, and in the time Edward had taken with his futile attempt to see further and clearer into the distance, another shadow had come into view, much larger and wider than the first.

The smaller object was now close enough that Edward could see jets of light issuing from its rear, and he relaxed a little, realizing it must be the Epoch. But in the comparatively dim light of the two engines, the shadow behind it looked even more ominous. It was almost like some large, black… creature, or something, with leathery skin covering its elongated body, and a large golden stripe straight from back to front, ending in a gold spike.

Then some of the clouds lifted, and in the new moonlight Edward saw propellers attached to its rear. It wasn't a creature. It was another airship.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see two of the castle guards approaching, holding torches. They immediately sank to one knee as they realized who Edward was. "Pardon us, Your Majesty, we didn't realize—"

"Didn't realize I was standing in your way? Get up, for goodness' sake!" The two guards reluctantly got to their feet, and Edward glanced back to the two shadows, which were growing clearer and clearer. "The Epoch is back, and it's brought another airship with it. Go on out there to flag them down safely, I doubt they can see the castle very well in this darkness."

The two guards bowed amid replies of "yes, Your Majesty" and hurried off. Edward watched them for a few moments. Then he frowned. "Oh, what the heck," he said aloud to nobody in particular, and, stuffing his harp back into his robes, strode after them.

The guards were already waving the Epoch and the other ship to the ground with their torches when he reached them. He held his hat on his head as blasts of wind from the airships sent his cloak billowing about. The Epoch was the first to land, settling onto the ground with ease, and some distance away the other ship was lowering itself onto the grass. At this distance Edward could see the make of the ship more clearly. It was a very different, much larger design than the ones he was used to. The deck of the ship was still there, but the mast-mounted propellers like those of the Enterprise were replaced on this ship by what looked like a large, billowing black balloon, with propellers mounted to the back of it. It wobbled in the air as the ship set down, but Edward's gaze was torn from it as the cockpit of the Epoch hissed open.

Edward drew nearer, watching Lucca emerge from it. One of the guards attempted to assist her, but she waved him away and hopped comfortably down to the earth. "Well?" Edward said. "Had a good journey?"

She was beaming. "And how. Look!"

Edward looked, and a grin spread across his face. Crono was now clambering out of the little vehicle, his red hair as wild and tangled as usual. He waved when he saw Edward. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I've been released," Edward replied, who then noticed Rydia extracting herself from the Epoch. "Did you manage to find your friend, then? And get to Mist?"

Crono looked momentarily crestfallen. "No… we didn't find him. But we did get to Mist, and… well, it's a long story, but…"

"We did bring someone else back with us," said Rydia, now extending a hand to help the fourth and final passenger out of the Epoch. She was young-looking, with very long blue hair which gleamed in the torchlight, despite its tangles. She wore a delicate white dress which looked almost as if it had never been worn before. She had large, green eyes and very pale skin.

"Rachel, meet King Edward of Damcyan," said Rydia, who then turned to Edward. "This is Rachel, a girl from the other world."

Edward smiled at her, nodding his understanding: _the _other world, as in the one with which their world was currently merged. "A pleasure to meet you, Rachel."

The girl named Rachel looked somewhat dishevelled and kept looking back to the other ship, which was almost finished landing. "Oh… thank you… I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little…"

She trailed off. Edward looked inquiringly at Rydia, who shook her head. "It's a very long story. I think the best thing for her would be to get her to the infirmary."

"I agree." He turned to one of the guards. "I'll wait here and greet the rest of the, er… guests. If you could escort this young lady back to the castle and to the infirmary—"

But Rachel looked up sharply. "No!"

He glanced back at her. "No?"

"I… I mean…" She looked flustered, and glanced back at the other ship. "I want to wait for… for them."

Edward looked from her to the ship and back to her, but it was Crono that answered his unspoken question. "We passed that ship on our way here," he said. "She waved to someone on board. She doesn't want to tell us who she was waving to, though."

Rachel was blushing. "It's just that I… well, I—"

But Edward waved a hand in dismissal. "There's no need to explain anything. Look, they're coming already."

The rest of the group turned to see that Edward was right. A large group of people had emerged from the large, black ship and were heading toward them across the grass. In the lead was a thin man with a mop of light brown hair held off his face by a blue bandana. He wore clothing of shabby-looking blue denim, and an equally shabby pair of brown gloves.

Behind him was a man that Edward almost mistook for Cecil. He had equally ghost-white hair which trailed indiscriminately across his shoulders, upon which he wore a long, black overcoat. Behind him was a regal-looking man with a long ponytail of blonde hair who wore green and blue robes in pristine condition, and with him was a very muscular man in blue armour, also with long hair, although his was jet-black, same as the thin moustache on his upper lip. There was another figure behind them all, but he couldn't see her very clearly at this distance. She was talking to yet another man, this one in a large yellow overcoat with a matching hood.

Rachel let out a cry as soon as she recognized the man in the lead. "Locke!"

Within seconds she was running across the field to the man, who held his arms open obligingly to greet her. They met, and she flung her own arms around his shoulders, clutching him tightly to her. Even at their distance, Edward could distinctly hear her sobbing. The man named Locke had his eyes clenched shut, and was holding her just as close.

And then Edward felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Cecil!" he said as he turned to see who it was. The king of Baron had joined them unnoticed, along with Rosa. "Any sign of the Enterprise?"

Cecil nodded. "Yes, it's approaching from the north right now, and the Falcon's landed already." He then turned to Lucca, looking visibly relieved. "I was worried you wouldn't make it back, especially with all this fog…"

The fog had indeed set back in, but Lucca waved a hand dismissively. "I've flown in worse."

"Cecil," said Rydia quietly as Rosa headed in the direction of the other newcomers; Rachel was slowly releasing the man named Locke while his friends waited by indulgently. "The girl with the blue hair – her name is Rachel – I think Rosa should have a look at her. She's… well…"

"She's what?" said Cecil, glancing sideways at her.

"Well… she's just come back from the dead."

There was complete silence around her at these words. Crono busied himself with a blade of grass under his foot. Lucca pretended she hadn't noticed what was said at all. Both Edward and Cecil, however, looked thunderstruck.

"D… dead? From the dead? How can you… how on _Earth _do you…"

"It's a long story," Crono cut in, "but we should save it until everyone is there to hear it."

Cecil still looked as if he thought he hadn't heard Rydia properly, but then shook his head. "Right… right. You're right. We should, erm… right." He glanced at the other group, which had finally found its way to them. "Excuse me," he said, walking over to meet the strangers.

The man dressed in regal green and blue nodded respectfully to him as he approached. "Greetings. I hope we aren't intruding. We followed this little airship here, and I'll be honest… I'm not entirely sure where we are."

Cecil nodded back, extending his hand. "You're in friendly territory. My name is Cecil, and this is Baron, my kingdom."

The man raised his eyebrows. "King Cecil of Baron? You… you wouldn't happen, perchance, to know a man called Kain, would you?"

Cecil nearly tripped over his own boots in his shock. "Kain?! You… you know him? You know where he is?"

"Unfortunately not," the man replied. "He went with Terra – I'll assume you know Terra? She spoke of you." Cecil nodded impatiently, and he continued. "He's with her at the moment, as far as we know. We were in the middle of warning the nations of our world of the crisis when the merge happened. But…" He shook his head, laughing to himself. "It's a very long story, and from the looks of it, not the only one." He gestured toward Locke and Rachel, who were attempting to speak to one another, but failing miserably.

Cecil nodded. "Right… I suppose we should all head back up to the castle, Sir…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said, extending his own hand, which Cecil shook. "I'm Edgar of Figaro. My companions are Cyan, Locke, Setzer, Cid and Celes. And Rachel, apparently."

For a moment, Cecil wanted him to repeat the name "Cid" to make sure he'd heard it clearly, but thought better of it. "I'm intrigued to hear her story," Cecil said of Rachel, nodding. Then he glanced at the group, spotting the blonde hair he was looking for. "Rosa, would you escort Rachel here to the infirmary? I hear she's been through quite an ordeal."

"Cecil? Cecil, I'm over here, darling."

It took Cecil several moments to understand that he wasn't looking at Rosa. The head of blonde hair turned to look at him, and the hair wasn't tied back in Rosa's ponytail, nor were her robes Rosa's regal queen's garments. But the face that looked at him in disgruntled perplexity was almost indistinguishable from that of his wife.

He then looked at Rosa, who was staring at him oddly, and then back to the other blonde woman, and then the two of them looked at each other, each of their eyes widening slightly. Setzer, Locke, Edgar and Rydia were taking it in turns to look from one to the other, each noticing for the first time that Rosa and Celes had the same hair, the same lips… the same eyes. Both women looked thunderstruck. Rosa was as still as she'd ever been. Celes' lips were moving but no sound escaped. The hooded man behind her couldn't close his mouth.

There was a moment of deafening silence.

"I don't think," said Edward, finally finding his voice, "that any of us will be able to handle any more surprises."

* * *

It was Marle's turn to pace. She and Ayla had been trapped in the End of Time for hours now, and were no closer to finding their way out, nor to solving the mystery of Gaspar's disappearance.

Marle's theory that he was in league with the Mastermind seemed to make sense, but she simply did not want to believe it. There had to be some other explanation, some other angle she hadn't thought of, but the more she looked around the desolate, empty remains of the End of Time, the less optimistic she became. The sheer loneliness of it all made it difficult to be too optimistic.

She had wandered several times already across every inch of the place, including Spekkio's old chamber behind the door, and still hadn't come up with any answers or clues. She'd been sure she'd find something, anything at all, but someone had been very careful not to leave a trace that anyone had ever been there. All that was left was the lamp post.

Finally, resignedly, Marle sat down next to Ayla, who was curled up against the gate, staring blankly at the bricks that made up the floor. Neither had bothered to attempt sleep. Marle looked from her to the floor, to the empty darkness all around them, to the lamp post, and then back to Ayla. "You know," she said, "I'm starting to think not telling my father where I was going was a bad idea."

Ayla shrugged. "Maybe."

They lapsed once again into silence. There wasn't much to talk about. Every time they tried, they inevitably ended up talking about Gaspar again, and Marle didn't like thinking about that.

What was bothering her most about it, though, wasn't the simple possibility – or fact, for all she knew – that he was working for the Mastermind. It was why. _Why _would a man such as Gaspar fall into the plans of a maniac like the Mastermind? He'd been respected beyond most others in his own time as a Guru, and he was always such a kind old gentleman. Why would someone like that turn his back on humanity? Did he care about humanity? After all the time he spent in the End of Time watching as the world changed, wouldn't he have developed _some_ sympathy? Why would he want to see it all destroyed?

She shook her head. She'd had all these thoughts before, and they had led her nowhere except deeper into the gloomy, bottomless pit that was her heart. She tried to content herself with staring at her shoes. They weren't very interesting.

"Ayla," she said.

Her friend didn't answer, and she looked over. Ayla's eyes were closed, and she was dozing softly, her head against the gate. Marle, not wanting to wake her, turned away and wrapped her arms around her legs. How Gaspar had been able to put up with this sort of bitter loneliness she had no idea.

She stared all around her for the umpteenth time. It was remarkable how much of a difference the absence of the pillars of light made. What had once been a somewhat warm and cheery little realm was now just… dim. Frightening. Morbidly lonely. The shadows cast against the place where the pillars had been led into such complete darkness that she couldn't even tell where the window was at this distance. She gazed at the lamp post, and then at the lantern at its top, watching the flickering gaslight in the hope of passing some of the time by.

She thought she saw Gaspar's face in it, and rubbed her eyes. She was getting tired. Starting to see things. She should probably try and nap, like Ayla was. Absently, she looked at the light once again.

Then her eyes narrowed. She _had _seen Gaspar's face in it.

She started to speak but found that she couldn't think of anything to say. What would she tell Ayla, that she was seeing floating heads now? She kept staring at it; it was unmistakably Gaspar's head, complete with bowler hat and long, grey moustache. What was happening? She had to be seeing things, she simply had to be.

And then, without warning, the floating head in the lamplight winked at her.

Marle rubbed her eyes again and looked back. The head winked once more, and nodded.

She started to speak. "Are you—"

And the next second she was crying out in shock as air rushed by her in a blinding flash of yellow-white light. She felt as though she were being thrown out of the End of Time altogether, but when everything stopped rushing, she saw that she was still there… only now everything was different. She was looking at the top of Gaspar's head. She was _inside _the lamp post.

She looked around frantically for Ayla, but she was nowhere to be found. And Gaspar was here… had she gone back in time? What was she seeing?

It was then that she noticed that he wasn't the only thing that had changed. A lone pillar of light was shining beyond the gate where all nine had once been. The assortment of buckets and odds and ends was there once more. But it all looked different – almost new, even. She couldn't begin to guess why that had occurred to her, but when she thought about it, there was no denying it.

And then, she heard Gaspar whisper. "Almost time…"

Another few seconds, and there was a miniscule flash of light, and she looked to its source. Someone – something – had just appeared in the lone pillar of light, and when she looked closer she realized it was Spekkio, as she had first seen him: a fluffy white creature about half her height, like a kilwala.

But that was strange; she'd never seen Spekkio outside of his chamber, let alone out of the End of Time.

Spekkio waddled over to the gate and pushed it open. His voice was squeaky and cute, but there was something hidden in it that she'd never heard before. "Well? Like what I've done with the place?"

Gaspar was silent for a moment. "It's very… odd."

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't have seen anything like this in your time, would you?" The little magical creature waddled closer. "It won't be long now. The girl with the glasses is fixing up the robot as we speak. You remember everything you are to tell them?"

"Yes, I do… if I must." He then looked at Spekkio. Marle couldn't see the expression on his face, but she imagined what it must have looked like when he spoke. "You're looking rather… erm… different. Less intimidating, somehow."

"When I want to intimidate the humans I will, but first we need them to trust us. And they will… won't they?"

There was a palpable emphasis on the last two words, and Gaspar sighed. "Yes. Yes, they will."

Spekkio watched him for a moment, and then laughed. "Stop feeling so guilty, Gaspar. When we're done, everything will be back to the way it should be. You do want that, don't you?"

When the guru didn't answer, Spekkio shrugged, walking toward his newly-created door. "Well, whatever. It's what the Master wants, and that's what counts, don't you think? And besides…" He glanced back over his furry shoulder. "It's a little late to back out on him now."

Marle didn't see the door swing closed behind him, because there was another flash of yellow-white light. When it cleared, what appeared to be the same scene lay before her eyes, except that now all of the pillars of light had returned. It was the End of Time she knew. Gaspar still stood in his customary place beneath the lamp post, but for once he wasn't dozing.

As she watched, the glimmering pillars of light began to disappear. One by one they faded into nothingness, and all that was left were shadows. And then, suddenly, the shadows seemed to come to life, and Marle gasped out loud – or, at least, she thought she did, though no sound escaped.

The man that walked from the shadows was only too familiar. Janus' silvery hair trailed silkily along his dark robes, and the butt of his scythe struck the ground noisily with each step he took.

"Well?" said Gaspar.

Janus smiled, revealing his fangs. "Lavos is dead. Everything has gone according to the Master's plans."

Gaspar nodded. "Good." Then he looked up suspiciously. "Why do you sound so satisfied?"

Janus licked his lips. "It's rather simple… I've waited a long time for Lavos to die. The Master has delivered that to me."

"Oh, is that what he promised you?" Gaspar chuckled under his breath. "Seems a steep price for something as simple as revenge."

Janus' grin flickered. "Be wary, Gaspar," he said threateningly. "He has begun to question your loyalty to him. He seems to think that discovering his true identity has left you… shall we say… shaken?"

Gaspar said nothing. The two of them stood still for several seconds, and then Janus turned away. "The next phase of the Master's plans begins now. I do hope you're ready." Then he stopped. "Oh, and… he wanted me to inform you that Spekkio will soon outlive his usefulness."

He began to stride away, but the scene dissolved once again in a bright flash of light. This time, the assortment of buckets and other paraphernalia was gone. Only Gaspar stood, looking as if he were customarily dozing. As Marle watched, Janus appeared once again behind the gate, but this time his hood was raised, the shadow obscuring everything above his nose. Wisps of silver hair still trailed from what was unseen beneath it.

Gaspar spoke, startling her. "What are you doing here, Magus?"

"I don't go by that name anymore, Gaspar."

"Right… it was Janus, wasn't it?"

Janus pushed the gate open. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries, guru."

"I'm sure you use that term in as loose a as possible. I'd inquire as to how you came to be here, but I'm sure I'd rather not know."

"You're right, you probably wouldn't."

"Fine." Gaspar finally looked up, but she still couldn't see his face. "Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to inform you that the task has been done," Janus said, removing something from his robes as he did so. Marle put a hand to her mouth; he was holding Melchior's staff. He threw it to the ground at Gaspar's feet. "The meddling Guru of Life has been dealt with."

Marle was literally trembling with anger as she watched the scene. A brief silence fell between the two of them, broken by Gaspar's voice, almost inaudible. "So he has…"

"I trust you'll deliver the news to our master promptly," Janus said as he turned to leave.

"Yes, I suppose. Shall I also inform him, then, that you failed to reach him in time?"

Janus stopped. "That is not your concern."

"I believe it is, Janus. Crono has successfully taken his Wings of Time across the dimensional frontier, has he not? Tsk… I doubt that the master will be pleased with that."

"That is a matter of little importance, and the master has dealt with it personally."

Marle gasped aloud again. So _that _was what happened! The Mastermind attacked the Epoch! Shaking her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing, she listened in once more.

"…and I have little choice in the matter," Gaspar was saying bitterly. "And quite frankly, I feel more comfortable in my position than I would in yours… a man with enough contempt for our world to serve him willingly…"

_What does that mean? _thought Marle.

Janus was laughing. "Contempt? A brave choice of words, Gaspar, but misplaced. The master will win this war, and when he does, no amount of your pitiful loyalty to humankind will save them. I am fighting in favour of our world: the way it was meant to be. Is that truly worse than to cling so desperately to life, as you do, that even one of forced servitude will suffice?"

"You're a despicable wretch…"

"And you a coward."

In the silence following these words, Marle's heart ached for Gaspar, coupled with the strength of her own burning guilt. How could she think so badly of Gaspar? He wasn't serving the Mastermind willingly. He was a slave.

Janus turned to leave. "Try not to get too lonely here, old man." Another minute and he was gone.

The last thing Marle heard before the flash of light consumed her again was Gaspar's grieved whisper: "Melchior…"

And then the scene dissolved for a fourth time, and when it reappeared, Gaspar was once again standing in his place beneath the lamp post, but this time there was another man whom she didn't recognize. He wore flowing, emerald-green robes, and his long golden hair was topped by a spindly crown. He was speaking, and each time he opened his mouth he revealed rows of pointed teeth.

"…have come too close. He has decided that you must no longer stay here, now that his plans are coming so near to fruition."

"Near to fruition?" Gaspar asked the stranger. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Faris," the stranger said, grinning. "She is planting the seeds at the base of the Elder Tree as we speak. The master… wishes for you to be present."

"If he wants to find me, he knows where I am," Gaspar said shortly. "I'm not sure how far I trust you, Corwyn."

The grin turned into a scowl. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I am to take you to the Dark Realm, and you will come with me if I have to bring the master nothing but your corpse."

Gaspar sighed. "Lovely. I was wondering when you'd pull out the death threats."

Corwyn growled. "You are wasting time, guru."

"Yes, yes, quite right…" He pulled himself away from the lamp post, balancing himself against his cane, and took a last look around the End of Time. "I'm unafraid to say I shall rather miss this place."

Then his eyes came to rest on the lamp, and on Marle, and he gave the slightest of nods before saying, "I suppose the humans _will _have more difficulty finding me in the Dark Realm… I doubt they'll think to look where the centre of the worlds collide."

Marle's eyes widened. _Where the centre of the worlds collide_. Gaspar was giving her a clue.

"The master's thoughts exactly," said Corwyn with a scowl, blissfully unaware that anything strange had taken place. "Come. I'm sure you don't want to miss the death of the last Goddess."

Taking one last look at the lamp post, Gaspar turned and hobbled after him, swallowed up by the shadows beyond the gate, disappearing into a dark portal… The scene swirled around her once again, and the light came back, and she felt herself rushing again, only this time she was moving backwards, away from the scene, away from the light and away from Gaspar, Corwyn, Janus, Spekkio…

When the scene materialized once again in front of her, she was back where she had been sitting, in the real End of Time.

She instantly got to her feet, glancing around her, peering into the darkness beyond the gate, forgetting that she'd looked in all these places for signs and clues before, and instead hoping desperately that she'd catch some glimpse of Gaspar, some sign that he was still alive.

"Gaspar!!" she called out to nothing in particular.

"What you yell for? He not here!"

Marle jumped, but then relaxed as she remembered Ayla, who was now rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Marle quickly stooped beside her. "Ayla, I think… I think I know what happened."

Ayla looked strangely at her. "What you mean?"

Marle took a deep breath, and then recounted every detail that she could remember of what she had seen and from where she had seen it, and by the time she had finished talking Ayla was fully awake and alert, resting on her haunches as though ready to spring.

"…as far as I can tell," said Marle as she finished, "Spekkio is dead, and Gaspar's been taken to this… Dark Realm."

"And the… the place where centre of worlds collide… what Gaspar mean by that?"

Marle opened her mouth to answer, but no words came to her and she shook her head. "I don't know. We need to tell everyone else. We need to find a way out of here!"

Marle looked longingly to the window, but there were no more answers there than there had been before. She sighed. If she hadn't known better she'd have sworn there was nothing there at all, the darkness was so complete.

She sighed, looking back at the cobblestone beneath her knees. "I honestly can't believe it… and poor Spekkio…"

"He was working for Mastermind!" Ayla said reproachfully. "Why feel sorry?"

"So was Gaspar," Marle said sadly. "For all we know, Spekkio was forced into it as well. How many people we know could be…?"

They were both silent as this troubling thought sank into their minds. How many of their allies – friends – could secretly be in cahoots with the Mastermind? How many could he have under his control?

Then Marle frowned. "Ayla," she said, "do you hear something?"

She'd only heard the faintest hint of it herself: voices. Shouting voices. It was as if they were coming from very, very far away, but now that she was listening more closely there was no denying it. And then, after another moment, more sounds joined them: the unmistakable sound of metal against metal – of clashing swords.

Ayla, who was now looking curiously around herself, nodded. "Yes… sound like fight!"

"Yes," Marle said, first walking and then dashing to the window in the darkness, "yes it does!"

In a moment she'd stuck her head back through the window and put her ear against the wooden door of the wardrobe. She could hear the muffled sounds of combat more clearly now, but only slightly. There were human voices mixed among the growls and roars of the Mystics, and she could distantly hear the distinctive clanking of metal that meant Robo was in the fray as well. She nodded back to Ayla, excitement bubbling in her chest. "My father must have arrived! Whatever's going on out there, it sounds fierce!"

She then jumped back with a scream as she heard the door of the little homestead crash open. She stumbled backwards from it as fast as she could, scrambling for her crossbow, which lay discarded in the little court with the lamp post. As she swung it around, readying her aim, Ayla was crouched, battle-ready, preparing to spring.

Then they heard Tetrin's squeaky little voice. "It's just in here! They're in here!"

"Traitor!" growled Ayla.

But Marle shook her head. "Wait…"

There was indistinct muttering on the other side of the wardrobe doors, followed by a sturdy, commanding voice: "Right. Stand away."

A second later, from between the miniscule cracks in the wardrobe doors, they saw a flash of what must have been blinding light, and then they shielded their eyes and dove for cover as the doors blasted inwards, sending bits of shredded wood sailing over their heads and against their arms and bodies. When they turned to look, the person standing in the obliterated doorframe was about the last Marle had expected to see.

"Frog!" she yelled.

Frog inclined his green head toward her. "'Tis joyful to have found you both. Come, the battle wages beyond."

"Wait… Frog, wait!" Marle scrambled back through the wardrobe and held Frog back just before he stepped back outside into the fray. "Where have you been? Where were you?"

"Alas, I know not what happened," Frog told her, "but I hath met several new allies in the world beyond, of whom I shall tell you once the time be not so pressing. Come!"

With his last word, he held the Masamune high and leapt through the door and into the battle. The other soldiers followed him. Then Marle turned to the little goblin, who was standing a few feet away. "Tetrin! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"I very nearly wasn't, I don't mind telling you," he replied, "but, still... I'm alive, which is better than I would have been otherwise."

"We go fight now!" Ayla said. "Your father need help!"

Marle nodded. "Right. Tetrin, you should stay here, where it's safe."

"You'll get no argument from me," he agreed. "Good luck!"

She smiled at him, and then she readied her crossbow and followed Ayla to the door, stepping out into the open air.

It was chaos. Her father had brought nothing short of an army to her aid; everywhere she looked there were Guardia's soldiers, fighting tooth and nail against the besieged village of the Mystics. But there was no shortage of them, either. The poured into the battle from all corners, and it was soon difficult to see which side had the advantage. She could see Robo tackling two burly henches, while Frog began to pit his sword against the claws of a nearby diablos.

From every angle came screams of fury or pain, from both human and Mystic throats. Marle hurried to the aid of one fallen Guardia soldier, quickly calling up her second-tier Cure spell, but when he thanked her and joined the battle once more, it seemed apparent that there were more wounded than she could heal. Ayla was taking on at least twice as many Mystics as anyone else on the battlefield; her fists and feet swung furiously this way and that, making short work of a pack of goblins that had surrounded her and knocking another hench from his feet.

And then she looked past her, toward the other end of the chaotic battlefield, and her blood began to boil. Across a blood-spattered clearing in the frenzy, a man with dark robes and long, silver hair looked her in the eye and grinned an evil grin.

"Magus," she muttered under her breath, raising her crossbow.

He was as quick as she was, perhaps quicker. She fired a bolt straight across the clearing, but he vanished in a puff of dark smoke and reappeared on another end of the field; she fired again but now he was atop one of the roofs; and again, but he'd run into the border of a forest.

Without a second thought, she took off after him, panting, keeping her crossbow levelled, her fury driving her onward. She darted along, looking left, and then right, and then left again, watching for any sign of the telltale silver hair, or the pale skin, or the dark robes, or the glinting metal of his menacing scythe.

"Silly girl."

She stopped dead, swinging the crossbow to her left. Janus stood there, as calm and collected as though they were old friends, but the expression on his face showing true, horrible malice, and his grin painting a clear picture of the blackness of his heart.

"Silly, silly girl," he repeated. "Do you really think you stand any chance against me without all your friends to protect you? Or Crono, our valiant knight?"

Marle's features were contorted with rage, her crossbow levelled and aimed right between his eyes. "You'll pay. You will pay for this – for Melchior, for everything!!"

"And who shall make me? You?" His grin grew wider. "Come now, Princess, this is not becoming of your position."

Marle shook her head slowly. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. I can't believe that _we _ever trusted you, that we thought you could change! How long were you playing with us, Magus, huh? How long were you laughing at us behind our backs?!"

Janus let out a peal of laughter. "Oh, for longer than you can imagine, I'm sure. But you see, I needed you… and the master needed you."

"Shut up!!" Marle yelled, and fired the bolt she had readied, but Janus disappeared in yet another puff of smoke.

"Oh, but you see," came his voice from behind her, and she spun around, "I can't let you continue labouring under the delusion that you and your pathetic friends in the other worlds are going to emerge from this alive. Humanity is utterly insignificant next to the power of my master, and the sooner you learn which is the winning side, the sooner you can let go of your futile struggle… and of your meaningless little life."

He raised one hand toward her, but then glanced to his left; there were voices and footsteps steadily headed their way, getting closer by the second. The grin flickered for a moment, and then he turned back to Marle. "We will meet again, I daresay."

And before Marle could do anything, there was an eruption of dark smoke at his feet, and in a second he was gone.

"No!" Marle cried, furious, but it was drowned out by the voice of her father as he burst into the clearing with several of his soldiers. "Nadia! Princess Nadia!"

Marle sighed, the crossbow hanging limp in her hand, and allowed herself to be embraced by her father. "Oh, my daughter…" After a few moments, he pulled away. "I came as soon as I'd heard… how you could do something so reckless, so _dangerous_, I don't know what possessed you…"

"He got away," she said quietly, numbly. "I had him… he was here… he got away."

Her father looked at her strangely, but before he could ask exactly whom she was speaking of, several more people emerged into the clearing: Frog was in the lead, followed closely by Ayla, Robo and Tetrin, and behind them all, a man with dark brown hair that she didn't recognize. The distant sounds of the battle had faded; the humans had won.

Ayla hurried to Marle's side. "What you doing here? Ayla see you run off!"

"Magus," she said, and then shook her head. "I mean Janus. I mean… him. He was here."

Ayla let out a growl. "No! He escape?!"

Marle nodded. "I couldn't stop him."

Frog approached them slowly. "So, 'twas Magus, then, that killed Melchior? We hath heard from His Majesty, but I was reluctant to believe…"

Marle nodded once more. "Yes. It was him. And there's… there's more. Much more." Her head turned to each of them: Ayla, her fists caked with blood but the rest of her unscathed; Frog, the sword now sheathed and his cloak torn in places; Robo, red splotches on his gleaming surface and a dent in his shoulder plating but otherwise no worse for wear; and then…

She frowned. "I'm sorry, but… who are you?"

The man with dark hair bowed slightly. He was also showing telltale signs of the battle – his forehead was sweaty, the left side of his body matted with dirt – but his eyes were gleaming ferociously. "I'm Butz… I came here with Frog from my world. But I haven't quite been brought up to speed yet…"

"There will be plenty of time on the way back to Guardia," Marle's father said, relief still etched in every crevice of his voice. "Come, now… we have much to talk about… better to be back on familiar soil…"

And he continued in his valiant attempts at encouraging and reassuring her, but Marle wasn't listening. She walked numbly along, vaguely tuning into and out of conversations, but still lost in her own mind. She'd had him… she'd _had _him… and she'd let him get away. Magus… Janus… whoever he was, he was still loose somewhere… somewhere. And Gaspar… and that Corwyn person… and the Mastermind…

It was beginning to occur to Marle, ever so slowly, that the battle would become far worse before it started to get better.


	18. Part XVIII

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XVIII**

* * *

The first thing Faris noticed about the new world was the drop in temperature. The sudden chill in the air made her shiver atop the back of the Hiryuu as she held on to Cara, who sat up front near the dragon's thick, muscular neck. She couldn't tell why it should be so much colder; all she knew was that from the moment they had crossed over into the unfamiliar land they now saw beneath them, goose bumps had been spreading across her skin. Of course, that could have had nothing to do with the cold at all.

They had found the window to the next world after a fairly short time – neither was quite sure how, exactly, but whether it was sheer luck or the Hiryuu's intuition, they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Where there had once been nothing but clean, emerald-green grasslands and clumps of forest bordered by mountain ranges, there was now an endless stretch of rocky mountain that seemed to go on to the borders of every horizon. They were taller by far than the mountains surrounding Tycoon, Faris noted, but there were weaving paths etched among them that trailed all the way to the base where, Faris could now see, there was a little village at the coast of what they could see of the ocean.

Faris pointed the village out to Cara, who had to shout back to her over the wind. "It's pretty far, but it might be worth a look. Maybe they can tell us something."

Faris nodded. "That's what I thought. But what if Lenna fell into the mountains somewhere?"

"It can't hurt to ask."

The Hiryuu seemed to share the same idea; it was already making a beeline for the smidge of blue that meant water. They had flown without pause from the Ancient Library to look for the window, and the Hiryuu hadn't had time to rest. Cara loosened her grip on the dragon's neck, letting it coast its own way to the village, but held firm to its torso nonetheless. Faris did the same, fighting the blast of wind and the steep incline as the Hiryuu dove toward ground level. The air grew slightly warmer as they flew lower, for which Faris found herself reasonably grateful, but her fear for her sister had redoubled when they had crossed between the worlds, and now she had difficulty thinking of anything else.

The trip to the village did not take long. Within ten minutes the dragon was descending toward the docks, the early morning sunlight glinting on the water's surface. It touched down gracefully, folding its wings obligingly so that Cara and Faris could descend from its back, and then bent its neck and lapped greedily, oblivious, seemingly, to the fact that it was salt water. Faris, despite her worries, couldn't help voicing this oddity to Cara, who shrugged. "A Hiryuu's tongue can purify water the same way it can destroy poison – that's why it's so valuable."

Faris nodded in understanding, remembering how the Hiryuu atop North Mountain had cured Lenna so long ago, and then looked around. She noticed for the first time that they and the dragon had attracted quite a bit of attention. People who had clearly been going about their normal, every-day business had stopped in their tracks, staring openly at the two women and their strange, blue creature.

"So much for blending in," she muttered.

"I didn't really expect to. Besides, we aren't here to hide."

Slowly, as if suddenly realizing what they were doing, the villagers returned to their business, averting their eyes guiltily. Deciding to leave the Hiryuu where it was, Cara and Faris walked further into the town. It was built, it seemed, right into the rock façade, and constructed mostly of stone itself, though with a much whiter hue to it than the brown and grey of the mountain. There were several levels to the village itself. Up a set of stairs to their right they could see shops and homesteads, and an old, peeling sign affixed to the mouth of a small but cavernous tunnel down another flight of stairs read "The Pints of Palo: Ale Fresher Than The Mountain Springs."

"Cheery," said Faris, though she wasn't quite sure whether she meant it or not. Some parts of the village – apparently named Palo – were in fact quite charming, but others seemed as if they'd seen better days.

Cara nodded at the sign. "The Pints of Palo… seems like as good a place as any to start."

"Yeah," said Faris. "You stay with the Hiryuu. I'll go in and ask around."

Cara agreed, turning back toward the dock, where the Hiryuu was stretching its wings languidly in the sun, and Faris trotted down the steps and into the little tunnel. Another sign pointed her up a set of old, wooden stairs that led her to an equally old, wooden door. Tobacco smoke poured out of it as she opened it, and she coughed once or twice before stepping inside.

She felt as though she had walked in on a funeral. The little tavern was neat and tidy enough, but its patrons – and there were many, most of whom were rugged fishermen – were all subdued, sullen, each staring at his drink as though it would be the last he'd ever have. The solitary barmaid, whose girlish good looks contrasted starkly with the rest of the atmosphere in the place, leaned on the bar counter and stared out the small window near the ceiling, rising occasionally to refill the patrons' glasses.

There was one solitary barstool left by the opposite wall, and Faris took it, doing her best to look as downtrodden and sullen as the men around her did. One or two of them eyed her curiously for a moment, but took no other notice. The barmaid pulled her eyes from the morning sunlight and walked over. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

Faris was only slightly taken aback and being called 'sir'; she had long ago abandoned the pretence that she was male, but in a gloomy atmosphere like this she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. She shrugged. "Not sure. Feels strange drinking ale this early in the morning."

"Might as well, ain't we?" came the gruff voice of the man next to her. "World's going to end, and all."

The barmaid made a strange noise of mixed annoyance and scepticism. "Oh, don't you lot start that again. I can't believe you've all bought into that rubbish."

Faris frowned. "World's going to end? What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's better not to ask," said the barmaid, throwing the man beside Faris another dirty look. "Just rumours from the western provinces. Wild superstitions, if you ask me."

"What kind of superstitions?"

It was the man beside her who answered. "Well, they's talkin' of a big meetin' in Forcena, right? All the kingdoms is there. Our own Queen Lise, too. Got a letter and scarpered off without a word. Strange, innit?"

"Oh, it's rubbish," the barmaid repeated. "What business is it of yours what goes on in Forcena, anyway?"

"Yeah, but y'see," the man insisted, "I know a bloke out all the way from Maia, who tell me, he says, that he seen the letters sent by Forcena for himself! And he says they talks about the worlds mergin', some kind of world crisis. And if that ain't the end of the world, I 'unno what is. And after the earthquakes, an' all…"

Faris' eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing about the worlds merging. "So… Queen Lise went to Forcena?" She was inventing the names she'd thought she'd heard, hoping to passably get somewhere.

To her relief, the barmaid nodded. "Yeah, it's as Roven here says, all right. Hopped a boat to Maia, oh… three days or so ago. Nobody knows why. And don't you give me that tripe about the world ending," she added fiercely to the man named Roven. "We've got enough on our minds as it is."

Faris frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What do I…? Good Lord, man, you can't tell me you haven't known about the disappearance of Mana?"

Faris backtracked, improvising wildly. "Yeah… yeah, of course. Sorry, I've… I haven't been sleeping well lately."

The barmaid smiled sympathetically. "Know how you feel. We've all been restless lately, especially after that earthquake. But d'you know, I've been hearing more and more tall tales about what really happened in the Holyland – you know, with the Mana Sword and the Goddess and all."

"Oh?"

She leaned in. "Yeah, the word is, after Queen Lise took Castle Rolante back from the Navarre raiders, she left again with that man… what was his name?"

"Duran," said one of the men on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, that's the one. Duran. Anyway, the latest word is that she was one of the ones who helped fight the Dragon Emperor – and better yet, they say she single-handedly defeated Bigieu and freed Navarre from her grasp! All from that little gem of a princess… at least, she was a princess back in those days."

"Wow," said Faris. She remembered vaguely what Butz had told her, and from what she remembered there were one or two inconsistencies – but then again, what did she know?

"Yeah," said the barmaid, picking up a glass to clean it. "The only glimpse I ever caught of her myself was when she left for Maia. Her and that strange girl she had with her – honestly, I don't think I've ever seen that kind of pink hair before."

Faris snapped to attention. "Pink hair?"

"That's right. What kind of witchery she put on it to turn it that colour, I'm not sure I want to know. Pretty girl, though… a bit dizzy, from the looks of it. Queen Lise walked her all the way down the mountain, bless her heart."

Forgetting all pretence, Faris leaned forward. "Where is Maia? How do I get there?"

The barmaid looked surprised. "Spirits above, you're certainly not from anywhere around here, are you?"

"Never mind that," Faris replied. "Please, I need to know."

The woman was still looking at her strangely. "Well, the only way to get to Maia from here is by ship, and we aren't expecting another to arrive for another day or so—"

"I don't need a ship to get there. Just please tell me how to get to Maia. It's important that I find this Queen Lise right away."

The barmaid set down the glass, slinging the cloth over her shoulder. "Well, if it's Queen Lise you're after, you'd best try Forcena. From the sounds of it, that's where she was headed, same as all the other kingdoms. It's a long way west of here, at the north end of the Molebear Highlands."

"How do I find the Molebear Highlands?"

"What, by sea?"

"By air."

The woman's eyes widened slightly, but she seemed to think better of saying anything. "Well, then I suppose you'll want to watch out for the Gemstone Valley – I hear you can see it sparkling from miles high. Forcena's across the fields just northwest of there—hey, wait!"

Faris, uttering a brief 'thank you,' had already risen from her seat and started around the bar counter toward the door. She stopped short, however, as several of the men at the bar rose from their seats, too, blocking her way to the exit. "Hang on a minute, you," said one of them. "I thinks you knows more about sum'in than you're letting on."

"Yeah," said another, less menacingly and more eagerly, the way a frightened child might seek reassurance from his mother. "You do, don't you? You know what's happening?"

"I don't have time for this," Faris said, trying to push past them, but they wouldn't budge – they outnumbered her three to one, and soon two more rose from their seats. "You do know sum'in. Why else would you see the Queen, if you didn't know sum'in?" asked the first.

"What the hell gave you that kind of idea?" Faris said, taking a menacing step forward.

"Begging your pardon, sir," said the other, "but seeing as you don't know the lay of the land, and all… we don't mean no offence, but you aren't from around here, are you?"

Faris looked around. Every eye in the small tavern was on her now, including those of the barmaid. She could see no other way out.

She sighed. "All right, fine. You're right, I'm not from around here. I'm from another world."

There were various exclamations of shock, and many more of derision. Roven, the man Faris had been sitting next to, stood up and gave a cry of triumph. "I knew it! I knew it! Other worlds! There _are _other worlds, just like I said!"

"Yes, there are," said Faris through clenched teeth, "and they're merging together. And my sister is out in this world somewhere, so if you'll excuse me…"

She made another attempt to push through the men blocking her way, succeeding this time and heading straight through the door and down the stairs, hurrying out the end of the tunnel and up the steps that led toward the dock.

Cara and the Hiryuu were gone.

She cursed out loud, looking around, but didn't have much time to look before a voice cried out. "That's her! That's the other one!"

Faris knew before she saw the old, balding man pointing directly at her that they could only be talking about her. Villagers were suddenly swarming toward her from every side, all of them looking angry and threatening. "It's her!" cried one. "The one who came on the blue dragon!"

"Why don't you go back where you came from?" snarled another.

"Yeah, crawl back into whatever hole you dug your way out of!" called a third.

At a loss for words, Faris found herself backed up against the edge of the dock. "I… we… we don't mean you any harm," she said. "We were just here to ask about—"

"Enough lies!" yelled one man. "What do you think you're playing at, bringing a fierce creature like that to a peaceful little village like this?!"

Faris was taken aback. "Fierce creature? The Hiryuu?"

"I don't care what you call it!" the man yelled back, holding a harpoon in one hand and taking a menacing step forward. "That thing's a menace, and you along with it!"

"That dragon's as noble a creature as any!" Faris shot back, unable to contain herself. "It was a Hiryuu dragon that saved my sister's life!!"

"Then take it back to your sister where it belongs!" yelled a woman from the crowd, amid roars of agreement from the rest.

And then she heard Cara's voice. "Faris!"

The villagers screamed and ducked as the Hiryuu swooped down upon them, and Faris wasted no time grabbing Cara's outstretched hand and leaping onto its back, soaring up and away into the sky, soon leaving the little village as nothing more than a pinprick on the coastline.

"Well," called Cara, "that was certainly an adventure."

"What happened?"

Cara scowled. "One of the kids in that village thought it'd be funny to throw rocks at the Hiryuu. All it did was snap its jaws at him, but the kid ran off saying he was attacked, and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by angry villagers. I swear, with this crisis going on, you'd think people would be a bit more—"

"Cara, they don't know!"

Cara turned to look at her, the shock evident on her young face. "What? What do you mean, they don't know?!"

"They don't know! They haven't been told what's going on!" She quickly recounted what she'd heard in the bar about Queen Lise's disappearance.

Cara opened her mouth to say something, closed it again, and then sighed. "Well, that certainly explains a few things. Of course they're afraid, after that earthquake, and the Queen isn't around… Do you think this Lise person knows?"

"I think she must, by now. But never mind that, she's got Lenna with her!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive! We need to get to a kingdom called Forcena, it's to the west!"

Even as the dragon turned to head in the right direction, Cara glanced at her. "What if she's not there?"

"We have to try," Faris replied. "It's the only lead we've got."

* * *

The night had passed restlessly in Forcena. With the mystery of the Illusion Mirror solved, Lise was eager – in fact, anxious – to return to Rolante and deliver the news of the Restoration to her subjects. Duran, Hawk and King Richard, however, had all insisted that it was dangerous to be travelling at such a late hour and had convinced her to stay the night, to Lenna's relief and her own chagrin.

Now, several hours past dawn, Lise, Lenna and Hawk strode out the large front doors of Castle Forcena, the Mirror tucked safely into Hawk's cloak. Lenna and Lise both wore their pendants underneath their tunics, hidden from view, although as Hawk had pointed out the precaution seemed somewhat unnecessary.

"If that thief's after anything, it's the Mirror," he'd said to them several minutes previously. "I don't think your pendants are in much danger."

But after what Lise had seen, she wasn't so sure. Lenna and Lise had spent much time the previous night poring over the pendants, and had discovered the common 'Tycoon' link between the names etched into each. Lise didn't know what that meant, not for sure, but she could guess. Her best guess was that what she had seen in her vision was true, and that it had only been a coincidence that the pendant ended up a treasure of her family. The person she had been for that brief time – that Toma person – must have been one of Lenna's ancestors. But what had happened to him?

She found herself frustrated that Lenna's memories still hadn't returned to her, and she felt guilty for that. It wasn't Lenna's fault, she knew, but it still seemed as if the only one who could possibly give them any answers was her. She had redoubled her efforts to help her remember, but as she didn't know what world the girl was really from, she was at a loss for what to do next.

All she could think of was turning to the Illusion Mirror and hoping that somewhere within it Lenna would find the answers she was looking for. It had done that for Lise, hadn't it? But Duran had disagreed. "We have other priorities right now," he had said. "Hawk needs to return to Navarre and you to Rolante. Otherwise, they'll never be prepared for the crisis."

And then when Lise had offered to take the Mirror with her, Hawk had also disapproved. "That thief is still watching us, I'm damn sure of it, and if you take it you'll be putting yourself and Lenna in danger. We can help Lenna – I want to, you know that – but it should wait until we see each other again."

So it was that Lise felt, somewhat infuriatingly, like a child as she walked toward the city perimeter, her spear and other belongings stowed in her bag and Lenna walking along beside her. It was a chilly morning, but she barely noticed; she was used to the mountain air, and the wind. She found herself craving the familiar presence of her wind, the comfort she found in the mountains. She wondered if Lenna was feeling the same way, after the words Wind Kingdom had sounded so familiar to her.

Despite her annoyance with Duran and Hawk, Lise was quite impressed with how much progress Lenna had made since they'd arrived at Forcena. During her stay, everyone she talked to had found her engaging and quite pleasant to be with, and they loved her avid interest in anything that they had cared to talk about to her. The Faerie King of Diorre had even spoken with her about the politics between the elves and humans, and rather than argue, like most humans were wont to do on such a topic, Lenna genuinely listened, intrigued, to the tales of the isolated Elvish people.

As such, Lenna had learned a great deal about the world she was in, and had confessed to Lise that she felt almost at home. "I know I don't belong here," she'd said to Lise the previous night, "but this world is so incredible, and all your stories are so… so brave, and so sad… I don't know what I'm feeling, but I feel like I really belong. And I want to do something… I want to do something to fight the Mastermind. And I will, if I can ever remember everything…"

She'd left it at that, but Lise felt reassured that bringing her along to Forcena had been a good idea, and thinking about it put her in better spirits as they set off. Lenna had a confident bounce to her stride, and there was a light breeze – nowhere near the wind of the mountains, Lise reflected, but still a breeze nonetheless – that tossed her vividly pink hair about her head. It was cloudy, but the clouds were lifting, and there was a feeling of hope about the two of them and Hawk as they all made their way along toward the city limits.

They reached the gate and walked through, receiving a polite bow from the guard. They stepped free of the cobblestone and set foot on the soft grass. Lise inhaled deeply. She might not have gotten all she wanted from her stay, but at least they were getting somewhere – doing something.

Hawk did the same, and then turned toward the two of them. "Well, this is where we part ways," he said.

Lise looked back, confused. "Oh? Aren't you taking a ship out of Maia as well?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to stay off the beaten track. With any luck I can finally ditch the bastard and then head out on a ship from Byzel."

Lise knew it was pointless to argue, so she shrugged and extended her hand. "If you think it's best… thank you for everything."

He took her hand in both of his, clasping it tightly. "Just take care of yourselves. Both of you," he added, glancing at Lenna. She smiled at him shyly and nodded her assent.

Hawk grinned, and then let go of Lise's hand and stepped back. "Well, goodbye, then."

Lise smiled, too. "Goodbye."

Another second, and then Hawk turned and hurried off down the path that led to the west. They heard him ascend into the trees and he was very soon out of sight. Lise watched after him for a while, and then shook her head. "All right. We'd better get going, then."

Lenna nodded, and together they set off to the south.

The walk toward the Cleft of the Earth and the Golden Road wasn't overly long, but half an hour had passed before they could see the cavern's entrance ahead of them in the distance. Forcena had long since disappeared from view, and they were surrounded by the tranquility of nature. They hadn't spoken much as they'd been walking, but the silence was a comfortable one, and Lise found herself more relaxed than she'd felt in weeks.

Finally, Lenna spoke. "So, what are we going to do when we get back to Rolante?"

"Speak to the kingdom, I suppose… speak to my people."

"Do you think they'll believe you?"

Lise pursed her lips. She wanted to say yes, but in all honesty she was not sure. "I hope so," she said at last. "And… well, even if they don't, there'll be evidence soon enough, won't there?"

"Don't talk like that," Lenna said. "I'm sure they'll believe you. You're their queen, after all, right?"

_I haven't been for long_, Lise wanted to say, but she simply nodded. "You're right… I'll hope for the best."

Lenna was about to reply, but at that moment there was a very faint sound in the distance. They both stopped and looked up to the sky, where it had come from.

"What was that?" mused Lise.

"I don't know… it sounded like some sort of… animal. Creature," replied Lenna.

Lise narrowed her eyes. Soon, they heard the sound again, very faintly, and she cocked her ear to hear the echo. "You're right… it's some kind of cry."

"It's… it sounds…"

Lise glanced at her. "Lenna?"

"It sounds… familiar, somehow…"

They stood silently like that for quite some time, staring into the sky. The cry did not come again, but they waited, hoping for something. After a while, they started to relax, disappointed.

And then Lenna turned around, and she screamed. "_Lise!!_"

Instinctively, Lise whipped around, pulling out her spear as she did so, but even as the staff shot out from the spearhead and struck the ground, and even as she felt its comfortable grip in her hands, she had a rising feeling of dread. The shadows within the cavern ahead were moving.

They came as if made of nothingness. Growling, snapping their jaws, great, hideous wolves, seemingly born of nothing but shadow but with terrifying red eyes, paced toward them. At first there were three, and then four… and then six… and then ten. And they kept emerging, quietly but threateningly prowling from the darkness.

More of them came, and then there were other shadows, unlike the wolves but still with the same dark, undefined bodies and glowing red eyes. Some of them stood upright, their claws reaching like spindles from their fingers. Some had black wings that arched from their backs like those of a great, horrifying bat.

She could both hear and feel Lenna trembling behind her, but the hands that held the spear were steady. "Stay back," she said. "If anything happens, run. Don't wait for me. Run back to Forcena."

"Lise, no!" Lenna had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the growling. "I won't leave you behind!"

"Just do it!" the young queen hissed, raising her weapon to the ready.

She could say no more before the first of the shadow creatures attacked. Lise's spear was, as it had been before, a blur. The tip dove into the breast of the first pouncing wolf, and it dissolved into a cloud of black smoke. The second and third fell the same way, and she had to dodge out of the way of the fourth. Lenna dove for cover behind a large rock and watched as Lise lashed out with her foot, landing a blow squarely on the wolf's jaw, which shattered into thousands of tiny little particles of black dust. But even without half of its face, the wolf advanced upon her and she had to strike it twice more with her spear before the rest of it followed suit. One of the standing creatures swiped at her with its claws and she dodged once, twice, three times, and then sliced away both of its arms with her spear before driving it through its heart and into the body of another creature that had advanced.

One of the winged ones took flight; Lise was ready for it, impaling one of the creatures with her spear and flinging it into the sky, where it met with the winged one, and both exploded into black clouds. One of the clawed creatures landed a strike on her arm, but it soon fell before her spear as well.

But as the creatures fell before her, more came to replace them from the cavern, and Lenna could only watch as her friend was driven further and further toward the very rock behind which she was hiding, and as the creatures advanced all around her. Lise, scratched and bitten and bloody, jabbed this way and that with her spear, striking them down almost two at a time now, but was still being forced back. Sweat poured from her forehead and her grunts had become screams of rage, at first, and then of fear.

And then it happened. Lenna cried out as one of the flying shadows swept down upon her from behind, throwing her off her balance and straight into a swipe from one of those deadly claws. Lise tumbled backwards and hit her head hard against the rock, the spear falling from her hand. Her eyes closed and she did not move.

"_Lise!!_" Lenna was around the rock in a second, crouching beside her fallen friend. The creatures backed away only slightly, calculating what they would do with this second morsel with which they had been presented. Lenna wasn't paying them any heed. She held the young queen's face in her hands and called her name over and over again. "Lise! Lise! Talk to me!!"

Lise's mouth was moving, and Lenna had to bend close to hear her. "Go…" she said. "Get out… save… yourself…"

Lenna shook her head, her eyes blurry with tears. "No! I won't!"

Lise continued to mumble almost inaudibly, but Lenna didn't move. The creatures were circling now, almost as if they were amused by the actions of their prey. This other small one would die soon. There was no need to hurry.

Lenna stared back at them now with tear-stained, bloodshot eyes. A feeling of dread, of helplessness, began to consume her. There was no way out. She wasn't leaving Lise here, she couldn't. But there was no other way out.

And then her eyes fell upon Lise's discarded spear.

One of the shadow wolves moved to pounce, and she saw that there was no other way. She picked up the spear.

At once, it was almost as if the weapon were in control. She felt herself spin it around and slash brutally at the wolf's exposed neck. It yelped once and then all that was left was a cloud of black. For a moment, she watched the particles drift away in the wind, stunned. Where did that come from? How did she know how to use this spear? It was as if… it was as if she'd known for a long time…

But then the creatures, seeing the new threat, let loose fresh growls and were upon her.

She moved faster than she could ever remember moving. One, two, three, five, ten – she lost count of the creatures that moved in upon her and were rent asunder by the power of Lise's spear in her hands. More came, but she felt herself responding, fighting as she had never known herself capable, fighting to stay alive and to protect her friend… the closest friend she had. Soon she could scarcely find the blue of the sky behind the screen of black smoke that surrounded her as more and more of the creatures fell and were blown apart by the breeze. The red, glowing eyes vanished all around her, only to be replaced by more, but then they were gone, too. And still they kept coming.

And Lenna felt detached, almost drifting through the motions, though she knew the pain of her protesting muscles and the sweat that poured from her own hair the same way it had poured from Lise's. Twice she saw a creature run toward her fallen friend and lashed through its midsection with her deadly weapon. Three times the winged creatures swooped upon her only to be thrown back into the air in millions of pieces. Countless times the tip of the spear sank into the dark flesh, only to appear again as that flesh disintegrated into nothingness.

But still she was losing the fight. There were more and more of them, more than enough to compensate for those they had lost. She was bleeding from an arm and a leg, and the pain of those wounds sent shocks up and down her body. She was almost pushed up against the very rock she'd hidden behind. Even with the weapon in her newly masterful hands, she could see the cause was hopeless. But at least she'd have died fighting for the life of her friend rather than a coward leaving her behind.

And then from out of nowhere she heard her name.

"Lenna!!"

There was a blast of wind as a great, blue dragon swept down upon the scene, letting loose a fresh cry – the same that she and Lise had heard in the distance. With its massive teeth it began to tear into the flesh of the shadow creatures, diving this way and that. She could see two people on its back, weapons at the ready, and one of them leapt into the fray. The blonde hair of the first was tied into a ponytail, and she sent a rain of arrows from the bow she wielded atop the dragon's back. The other had a head of shockingly purple hair which soon disappeared behind clouds of black particles as the creatures fell to her knife. She didn't know who these strangers were or how they knew her name, but their presence put the life back into her, and she fought with renewed vigour, the spear diving and thrusting.

Slowly but surely the tide of creatures began to slow to a mere trickle, and it was soon apparent that the victory would be theirs. The dragon battled the winged creatures in the sky, gnashing and biting at everything dark within reach. From its back, the blonde woman kept sending arrows down upon the field, picking off the creatures one by one. And in the middle of the fray, she and the other stranger – she couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman, but she suspected a woman, somehow – fought side by side, tearing away at the remaining creatures and returning their ferocity.

And then, almost all of a sudden, there were no more. The battlefield, spattered with Lise and Lenna's blood as well as the stranger that had joined them on the field, was otherwise empty, the shafts of the other woman's arrows protruding from the ground where they had fallen and stuck. Somewhere in the back of Lenna's mind, she knew that she should be checking to see if Lise was all right, but having finished their task, her arms hung limply by her sides, the spear having dropped to the ground from the grip of her weak fingers. She stood very unsteadily, staring ahead of her at nothing in particular, dazed and dizzy and wondering how she had survived.

And then the woman with the purple hair stood before her. "Lenna! Are you okay?"

And she knew, somewhere in her mind, that she should know her. But she didn't. She could not find the woman's name. "Uhnnn…" she said, trying for speech. "Who… who are you…?"

"You… you don't recognize me? Lenna… Lenna, it's me! It's Faris!!"

But Lenna could stand no more. As she fell, she heard both women calling her name, rushing to her side, and she wanted to tell them to help Lise, but the words would not come to her, and then there was nothing more.

* * *

The Mastermind was grudgingly impressed.

He was prepared to admit that. Twice he had sent his shadow creatures to the Mortal Realm to stop the humans, and twice they had failed. But this was by no fault of his own. It was luck. Pure, unadulterated luck. The first humans had nearly been driven from the top of the mountain, and only the timely arrival of the warrior with the claws had saved them from their deaths – which were long overdue, he thought, for such meddling fools. And now the girl, the one from the other world. She would have been dead soon, he knew, if the two interfering whelps on their dragon hadn't entered the fray.

But still, it was encouraging. They'd been caught off-guard. The Coalition could tell them whatever they liked, but he knew they'd never be truly prepared… not for what was really coming.

"You do see what I mean, don't you?"

The glowing eyes vanished for a moment as the Mastermind closed them in a sigh. "Had I known you'd be this talkative, Gaspar, you'd be in far less pleasant a place than this."

"I don't imagine I could find anywhere less pleasant than this," the guru replied, glancing up at a bolt of lightning that flashed nearby. "But you can see what I meant, at any rate. You underestimate the humans."

"I underestimate their luck, you mean." He stared into the swirling image of the four women and the dragon contemplatively. "Or perhaps their strange tendency toward altruism."

Gaspar adjusted his hat. "I'm not so sure. I suspect they'd have found their way into the End of Time by now. Even if not, I think that much is inevitable."

"Yes, yes. I can't count on my servants for anything, it seems," the Mastermind mused. "But the End of Time is of no consequence. There is nothing there for them to find. At the very worst, they shall find out about your allegiance to me…" He glanced sideways at the guru in distaste. "Although, really, there isn't much to be said for that."

"I've served my purpose as well as could be expected, considering the circumstances," Gaspar replied. "If I were really afraid to die, I doubt I'd have said half of the things I have to you. And if they weren't of some use, I doubt I'd still be alive anyway."

The Mastermind was silent for a moment, and then laughed. "I think we have both been guilty of underestimating your use to me. There will be a place for you in the new order I shall establish. It was you, after all, that engineered Lavos' death. I shall not soon forget that."

"Yes, yes, you reward those who serve you well, I know. And speaking of which…" he added, turning around as something caught the corner of his eye. The cloud of smoke that had begun to form on the black soil several feet away formed into Janus' cloaked shape, and for once he wasn't grinning his evil, toothy grin.

"Master," he said, somewhat hesitantly, Gaspar thought. "I… I bring some news."

The Mastermind sighed. The image before him had long since changed, now showing them Queen Rosa speaking quietly with her mother. "No need to explain, Janus. You are here to tell me that Medina has fallen into Guardia's hands, is that right?"

Janus stopped in his tracks, about to speak, and then nodded. "Y… yes. I believe one of the Mystics helped that infernal princess enter the village undetected. I… I apologize, Master, I didn't—"

The Mastermind waved away the apology. "No need, no need. It was to happen in due time, and you have served me well otherwise, Janus."

Privately, Gaspar had been hoping for a bit of a harsher punishment, but he held his tongue on the matter and turned to Janus instead. "What about Kefka? Has he made any progress?"

Janus glanced at the Mastermind, as if expecting that he already knew the answer, but no voice echoed out from beneath the cloak, and he relaxed slightly. "None to speak of, it seems. He claims that he does not want to stir up trouble, but I suspect that he's up to something."

"Where is the Mirror now, then?"

"Still in the hands of the thief, I expect," Janus said with a scowl.

"Good, good…"

It had been the Mastermind who had spoken, and both Gaspar and Janus turned to him, slightly perplexed. "Beg pardon?" said Gaspar.

The Mastermind didn't reply. He gazed, transfixed, at the image of Rosa and her mother. The latter was in tears now, saying something that they couldn't hear. They were in her home, a little place in the middle of town with a little fire burning in a little stove next to a little table.

The Mastermind chuckled under his breath. "So many new threads are revealing themselves," he said, more to himself than his servants. "This one has a newly-discovered twin sister, it seems. How interesting…"

Gaspar and Janus looked at each other, for the first time without mutual contempt, and then back at the Mastermind. "Er… Master?" said Janus. "Why do you… erm…"

"Care?" The Mastermind turned to look at them, the yellow eyes glowing as eerily as they always did. "Don't you find it interesting what the Goddesses' interference has created in these worlds? Do you not understand why the windows between the dimensions are there at all?"

As both Gaspar and Janus shook their heads, the Mastermind chuckled again. "I do not expect either of you to understand it as easily as I… and yet, it seems so simple. In attempting to prevent me from accomplishing my goal, the Goddesses work would eventually have brought about the same thing, only differently..."

He flicked his wrist again, studying a scene he had looked at several times: the plateau in the mountains near Tycoon, the cliff face Toma had disappeared into. "The power of the Void should not be toyed with, you see… Its energy is massive, limitless. It can create, destroy, absorb… it can do whatever it wants to do. All that energy, trapped for so long in a cocoon of magical power kept by the Goddesses. Contained so long against its will. All this time, that energy has been fighting to be freed. If anything at all becomes too full, one of two things is bound to happen: either there will be small holes through which some will leak, or it will burst. What we are seeing, my servants, is a leak… a small hole in the fabric of the five dimensions. And what we have done by killing the Goddesses and setting the Void free, is opened up that fabric, allowing the energy to flow freely from it. And we see the consequences of those leaks here… a man that would have lived one life in one world, living rather differently in another. And a girl who was separated from her sister nearly at birth is suddenly reunited with her. I rather think the Restoration has… a mind of its own."

There was a moment of silence – or what passed for silence in the Dark Realm – and then Janus spoke. "Master? Are you… are you saying that all of our work has been for nothing?"

"No, no…" The Mastermind waved a hand again. "Nothing at all like that. But I do wonder whether it would have been more entertaining to… shall we say… wait for the bubble to burst."

Neither Janus nor Gaspar could think of anything to say to that, but they were spared trouble as a ripple appeared in the air several feet behind the mastermind. It looked almost like a ripple in water, sending the air in waves around it and making everything look strangely distorted. Out of this distortion stepped a large man in dark armour, none of whose features could be seen beneath the helmet he wore.

Gaspar had rarely taken a close look at Exdeath, but he suspected the armour was dark only because of the Dark Realm he was in. It was accented with gold in many places, but even that was dark, too. He wondered if it might look brighter in sunlight… or in any clear light, really.

"Master," came Exdeath's voice from beneath the helmet. Though it sounded canned, as any voice would when encased in metal, it wasn't as deep as Gaspar had always expected it to be. He sounded like… like a normal person, a thought which disturbed the guru more than he cared to say.

The Mastermind turned. "Ah, Exdeath. What news have you?"

Exdeath nodded his great head. "It has begun, my Lord. The Shadow Army has said that they will follow the lead of the Great Deities. They have begun to prepare themselves. They tell me that the wait will not be long."

If Gaspar had had to guess what expression lay on the Mastermind's unseen face, he would have expected to see an evil grin of triumph. "Excellent… my creatures are paltry compared to the full might of the Shadow Army." The image of the plateau vanished, leaving nothing but storms in its wake. "Tell Corwyn and Kefka to prepare themselves… I imagine the time will come soon where their powers may be needed. Tell them to await my instructions at the resting place of the Mana Tree."

The Mastermind moved to turn away, but then stopped. "Oh, and Exdeath… we shall need to release the Forbidden Spirits. I trust that you can see to that?"

Exdeath nodded wordlessly, and was soon gone, vanishing through another ripple in the air. The Mastermind looked out into the sky, his cloak billowing around him, and watched the patterns of lightning across the black and purple emptiness.

And after a moment, Janus asked, "so, Master? We have almost achieved our victory? The end is near?"

The Mastermind chuckled once more, making Gaspar realize how terrified he really was of him. "Oh, all in due time, Janus."

The lightning flashed again.

"All in due time."


	19. Part XIX

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XIX**

**

* * *

**

The Altar of Conference was empty. Galuf sat inside alone upon the table, his arms crossed before his chest, thinking. Around him the maps of the various worlds were still hung according to the corresponding sides of the table, but now there was a new one, a map of the merged worlds of Ruin and Moon. The Coalition referred to it now as the World of the First Merge. Galuf wasn't looking forward to the day when they'd coin the name for the second.

He hadn't seen or spoken to anybody for quite some time, but he wasn't feeling lonely. He felt quite indifferent, for the most part, to his own feelings. He was far too preoccupied by recent events to be thinking about himself.

He did think about the other members of the Coalition at times, though. He hadn't seen Gestahl since they'd spoken to Terra, nor had he seen Madonna. He'd spoken briefly with Duane and Katarin but after a while they'd wanted to be left alone, which suited him just fine.

He thought about Shadow. With Tellah gone, the rumours and suspicions of him had all but disappeared, at least, as far as he could tell. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something to the situation that he didn't know. He wondered if Loki knew more than he did.

Galuf sighed out loud. He trusted Shadow – if he'd been alive, he'd have trusted the man with his life in a heartbeat – but there was something lately about him that he couldn't quite put to words. It was almost as if he knew something was coming. But Galuf had asked him, and he hadn't spoken about it, whatever it was. He didn't think the man was working for the Mastermind, but there was something he knew that Galuf didn't, he was sure of it.

But beyond Shadow, there was something else bothering him about everything – everything from the beginning of the crisis to the end of it – and, damn it all, he just couldn't put his finger on it. There was something that just wasn't right.

The door creaked open and he jumped, startled. He relaxed as he recognized the head of pale blue hair and the delicate purple robes. "Ah, Schala… scared me half to death there."

Schala smiled forlornly. "Well, it's no wonder, Galuf. You've been spending all this time alone. Some of the spirits around here are wondering if they're ever going to see your face again out of this drab old Realm."

Despite himself, Galuf grinned. "They needn't worry. At least, I think they needn't worry. Not yet."

Schala's smile was genuine this time, and she walked over to where Galuf sat, perching next to him and staring absently at the wall. "You know, Galuf," she said, "I'm good at reading people's emotions, and there's something bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Galuf chuckled half-heartedly. "I imagine what's bothering me is the same as what's bothering the rest of the Coalition. It's difficult to be optimistic in times like these. Two attacks in the span of twelve hours… he's getting more violent, Schala. It can only mean hard times ahead."

"But we're getting closer, too," she said. "We've come a long way."

"Not far enough yet. And I know it's only a matter of time before… well, before we run out of time."

Galuf was silent after that, but Schala watched him for a few moments. Then she shook her head. "No… that's not it. There's something else."

Galuf paused, and then nodded with a sigh. "Yes, yes there is, but I don't know what it is yet. We've been fighting as hard as we can against the Mastermind, he's been sending his armies out at us, we've lost Joster and we've lost Tellah… and yet…"

Schala watched him, her dazzlingly blue eyes traversing his weary skin. "And yet?"

"And yet… it's…" Galuf held an open hand in front of him, as if grasping for the words he could not find, and then finally said, "it's been too easy."

"Too easy?"

"Yes, too easy!" Galuf got up and began to pace. "That's what's bothering me. All of this watching and waiting. We lost Joster because we were idiotic enough to put him in danger… we lost Tellah because he was a stubborn old fool… and these attacks on the Mortal Realm are only the beginning. Schala, he's scarcely done a thing, barely made a move…!"

"Who? Who has?"

"The Mastermind!" The words came out as a near-yell, and Galuf ran his hands through his hair. "The Mastermind, he's barely scratched the surface of what he's capable of. Those shadow creatures of his… they're only the beginning, Schala! They're just the start of something much more fearsome, and I just can't help but wonder if we'll ever be ready to face that."

Schala watched him calmly. "You know you can place your trust in the mortals. Gestahl has."

"Yes, yes, and so have I… but how far can we trust them – trust ourselves – when we don't know what's coming? What does he have in store? And in the name of all things sacred, _what _is he waiting for?!"

Galuf finally tired of his pacing and slumped back onto the table, panting slightly. Both he and Schala were silent for a moment. There was not a sound in the room beyond their breathing.

Finally, Galuf sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Schala. "This is a difficult battle to fight. For all of us. This just proves that you're as human as the rest of us, Galuf. If you ignore your fears, they'll just come back to you worse than they had been before."

"I suppose…" He sighed again. "I just don't know what to do. I just wish we had some angle, some way of knowing where the Mastermind was hiding. Anything at all!"

"Maybe you just have to trust in the mortals, Galuf. Maybe they'll find the answers for us if we give them enough time."

For the first time, he looked her in the eye. "I hope you're right, Schala," he said. "I _do _hope you're right."

* * *

Celes sat at a small desk in her room in Baron, her head spinning.

She couldn't even begin to make sense of it all. It was as if someone had taken the fabric that was reality and twisted it, frayed it, until everything fell apart. She was falling apart, she was convinced of it. Her mind was going. It was the only way to explain it: she was imagining things, none of it was really happening.

She laid her forehead on her palm, knowing that it all _was _real, and returning to the same point of confusion she'd been in since that evening, the only difference being that she now had a twin.

A _twin_.

It was the only explanation. She hadn't yet talked to the woman called Rosa – she'd wanted to get away from her, from everyone, as quickly as possible – but she couldn't come up with anything else to explain it, and it suddenly all fit: _this _was why Kain had been looking at her strangely. She remembered how he'd spoken of Rosa, how he'd been in love with her… and now…

She shook her head. It didn't make any sense. Why didn't Kain just _tell _her why…? But no, she decided, if she were in his position she probably wouldn't have said anything either. He would have looked crazy if he had. But now she felt like she was losing her own sanity. A sister? A twin…?

Was it even possible? And if it was, well… _how _was it possible? They were raised in different worlds – born in different worlds. How could there possibly be any link between them?

She let out a heavy sigh, resting her forehead on her palms. Everything seemed to be crashing down upon her at once. First the Restoration, and then this, and…

And Rachel.

She sighed again, this one long and punctuated by shudders. Rachel. She couldn't believe it – she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Rachel was alive. How? How did it happen? She didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to be happy or to be miserable, and the latter was certainly easier.

She swore out loud, standing up and kicking the chair aside. She was a general. She was a strong, independent woman. How could she let herself be this upset over… over Locke? She'd been responsible for numberless deaths for seemingly numberless causes. She'd fought viciously, without mercy, for most of her life. Why couldn't she just turn away from this misery? Why couldn't she just turn a cold shoulder to it, like she'd done so many times?

But it was Locke.

Locke, the man who had saved her from her own rotten Empire. Locke, whose bandana she still carried around in her pocket like a talisman against everything that stood in her way. Locke… Just Locke. There was no other Locke out there – she wore the ring of her engagement as a symbol of that. Celes, the one the soldiers in her regiment had nicknamed the Ice Princess for her demeanour and her detachment from all things human, had fallen irretrievably in love with a rebellious thief from Kohlingen.

And now she didn't know what to do. What if she lost him? She couldn't bear it, she just couldn't. And would she? Now that Rachel was back, would everything between them go back to the way it was? Would Locke… would he forget about her?

No, she told herself. No, he wouldn't. He loved her. She knew he loved her. He had told her so countless times after they'd escaped from the tower. He'd told her so the previous day. Even when she woke him up at night with her—

She wondered to herself whether Rachel snored.

She let out a grunt of frustration, and then picked the chair up and slumped onto it, more confused than ever. Everything she had thought to be real was turning upside down around her – everything! – and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She was lost to the swiftness of the current and there was no swimming back.

There was a knock. Absently Celes made a motion with her hand to wave whoever it was inside. Then she remembered that there was a door in the way, and she called, "come in."

Cid, her 'granddad' Cid, lowered his yellow hood as he walked inside. He was balding, but his hair was still as orange as it always had been, and he fiddled with his moustache as he walked through the door. "Celes…" he said quietly. "How… how are you feeling?"

Celes stared at the wall. "I… don't know."

"How… erm. How did you sleep?"

Celes shrugged. "All right, I guess."

Cid was quiet for a moment. He walked over to the bed and sat down facing her. For a long time neither one of them spoke. The sunlight poured into the room but it might as well have still been as dark as night for Celes, who in truth hadn't slept a minute all night. Cid's eyes, too, had dark circles beneath them.

He rubbed them for a moment before he spoke. "Celes, I… I have something to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago. And I… I'll understand if you're angry with me, but please hear me out."

Celes said nothing, and he took this as her consent and continued. "Nineteen years ago, I was waiting outside the city perimeter of Vector to welcome a delegation from Doma who was coming in from Albrook. I remember being impatient and pacing around, looking for something to do. And there was… a voice. A little voice in the woods, a baby's voice, crying. I almost didn't hear it at first, it was so faint."

Celes said nothing, though she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I went to look for it," Cid continued, "and when I found it, I was looking at a bundle of blankets wrapped so tightly I couldn't even see the blonde underneath it. It was soaking wet, and I didn't understand why. It hadn't rained all day and we were nowhere near the ocean. But I unwrapped the blankets and found… I found a baby no older than one year, bawling her eyes out.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave the child there. But I didn't know what would happen to her when I brought her back to Vector. Still, it was… better than nothing. And there was nothing else to do. So, I brought her back and left her in the care of the nursery, and I thought that was that."

His eyes moved from the floor to hers. "But it all changed. The child… you know by now that it was you, of course. You grew up in the Magitek Elite training program that we had begun… you were our shining star, we'd only just begun that program that year, and we knew you'd make one of the Empire's most feared lieutenants. Nobody could have predicted your rise through the ranks, Celes, certainly not me. But there was the matter of your mysterious appearance outside of Vector. I had told the nursery that your parents were imperial soldiers killed in a recent attack… I can't remember which… and that you were an orphan. I didn't know what they'd do with you."

"So that wasn't true?" Celes finally said. "My parents never served the Empire?"

He shook his head sadly. "I found you that day, Celes, and it turned my life upside-down, because when you were very young we soon found out that… that you had abilities beyond the scope of any human we had ever known – except for Terra, of course."

"Wh… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you were never artificially infused with magic when you were young. You were born with it."

The blow hit Celes as though Cid had punched her. Born with it? Not artificially infused? The life that she had known was a complete lie? She didn't know whether she should have been relieved or insulted to know this.

Cid had begun to speak again. "I was afraid of what they might do with you if they knew, Celes. When you began to show signs of magic powers, I panicked and told them your parents had put you through the infusion process. I knew what they were doing to Terra, you see… a baby, and then a little girl, with the appearance of a human but the magical power of an Esper… they enslaved her, Celes, and though I didn't even know where you'd come from, I was very afraid that they might do the same to you.

"I… I watched you closer than you can imagine, Celes. I really did come to think of you as a daughter to me, though, well, we did settle for granddaughter after all was told, didn't we?" He chuckled lightly, but the grin soon faded. "I watched you as you went through that despicable program, learning to slaughter your fellow man with increasing detachment, efficiency and cruelty. At the time of the occupation of Maranda, you came back to Vector a heroine… and all I could feel was horror at what they had done to you."

Celes said nothing. She remembered those days. She remembered hating them, she remembered the long hours of revulsion and terror she had felt at what she had done to Maranda, trying to justify it as a step forward for the greater good, knowing how weak an excuse that was.

When Cid looked up again, he was smiling and had tears in his eyes. "Celes… the day you left the Empire to try and warn Doma of what Kefka was up to… you have no idea how proud I was of you when I heard. I was so happy that you had escaped. I know I didn't really realize how evil the Empire was until your attack on the Magitek facility, but back then… even then… I knew you had the courage I didn't."

"And now we're here," said Celes.

Cid nodded. "Yes. That's… that's the truth, Celes."

"And now we… now we know where I came from."

Cid was silent, but the silence spoke for itself.

And then Cid, tears still dripping from his eyes, looked at her almost beseechingly. "Celes… I'm sorry. I'm… I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner, I should have… I should have done anything but let them take you. I…"

He could say no more, but Celes inhaled deeply. "It's not your fault, Ci—Granddad. It's… it's not your fault. Thank you."

They let these words fall into the silence. Neither one looked at the other, and neither one spoke.

Then there was another soft knock on the open door, and Cid turned to see Rosa standing in it. He hastily stood up. "I, er… I suppose I should just… well…" Without another word, he walked past Rosa and out the door, leaving the two women – the two sisters – alone in the room.

Rosa looked down upon Celes, who found she couldn't look back. She stared at the wall as she had been doing the whole time Cid had been there, saying nothing. Rosa finally walked into the room and sat down upon the bed, clasping her hands over her legs and looking at the floor. For a long time, neither one spoke.

Then Rosa cleared her throat. "Ter-ahem-Terra and Kain and the others they were with have arrived… I thought you should know. We're… going to have a meeting – all of us, everyone – to talk about what's going on, what we know. I… we… want you to be there as well."

Celes was silent, but she nodded her assent. Another uncomfortable moment of silence passed before Rosa spoke again.

"I… I've just been to see my mother," she said. "We talked for a long time, and… and apparently, it's true. I did have… I _do _have… a twin sister."

Celes was still silent, and Rosa continued. "She told me we were – all of us – aboard a boat bound for Toroia. She said that… that she was holding me, and that my father was holding my sister. The ship ran into a hurricane on the way, and my father… told my mother to go and find shelter, to ride out the storm. My mother didn't see what happened, but when it was over the sailors told her that her husband had been thrown from the deck and… and that her child had gone too."

Tears were forming in Rosa's eyes as she spoke. "I don't know what happened… she doesn't know… but my mother was so stricken by grief that she couldn't bear to… to tell me the truth…"

Her words dissolved into yet another silence. Both women stared at the floor, the identical heads of blonde hair, one tied into a ponytail and the other loose about her shoulders, gleaming in the sunlight. Identical hands sat clasped atop identical legs. Identical eyes stared at identical feet. Their identical mouths were dry, and their identical eyes were sore.

Finally, Celes found that she had the strength to look, really look, at the woman in the room with her. As if on cue, Rosa looked up, too. And for the first time they stared at one another, not as strangers, not as random victims of chance, but as women accepting the undeniable truth about one another… as sisters.

"You're… my sister," Celes said, not as a question, but as if to make it irrevocably true.

And Rosa nodded. "Yes."

And before either one of them knew it, before they even knew why, they were standing, and then embracing, holding each other tightly. For the very first time in either of their lives, each held the woman she knew as her sister, as her family, lost for so long but returned, finally returned, to their rightful place: by each other's side.

Even if all was not yet right with the world, or with her life, Celes thought, at least this was a start.

* * *

Cecil stood outside the door to the meeting room. It was closed; he could hear voices inside chatting, laughing even, but he wasn't going inside yet. He couldn't yet. Not now that Kain stood less than three feet from him, for the first time in months.

He had expected Kain to be looking sheepishly at his feet when this moment came… or perhaps not to indulge the moment at all. But no; he looked Cecil in the eye, his blonde bangs only partially obscuring their vivid blue-green, unblinking. He knew it was coming, Cecil thought. He knew that Cecil wouldn't be able to just let it go.

And so, without preamble, he spoke. "Where have you been?"

It was a simple question. He'd wanted to follow it with others, like 'why didn't you come back?' or 'when were you going to tell us you weren't dead?' But he left it, waiting to hear the answer.

It came almost immediately. "I've been training."

"Training?" Cecil was almost, but not quite, incredulous. "Training? What was so important about your training that you couldn't come back? That you couldn't tell us whether or not you were alive?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Do I?"

"You should. You know me better than I know myself, in some ways."

Cecil sighed. "Yes… yes I do. This was you seeking your own atonement, wasn't it? You were punishing yourself."

Kain bowed his head. "Yes."

Cecil's expression softened, but only slightly. "Why? Why did you feel the need to do this? And you… you couldn't even come to our wedding?"

Kain bristled. "Cecil, if you'd been me, would you have been able to watch that?"

"Watch what?"

"Watch you finally seal it! Watch my last—"

Kain stopped himself, but not soon enough. "Your last _what_, Kain? Your last what? Your last chance?"

He didn't know how much it hurt Kain to hear that. He suspected he'd never know. But Cecil knew it was the truth, and after all this time it was better to have it out than to keep trying to hide it. "I know you love her, Kain. I _know _that. But why can't you love her enough to let her go?!"

"I've _tried_!" said Kain, almost shouting. The chatting inside quieted down almost instantly, but the reprieve was broken almost immediately by Rosa talking loudly about something. "I've tried to let go of her! I don't _want _to love her anymore! I want to be free of it! It cost me the life I'd worked so hard for, it cost me my Dragoon's honour! Because of my love for your wife, I was a slave to Golbez – to Zemus – when I could have stopped him had I only known!"

"Don't you blame Rosa for that!" Cecil snapped. "And don't blame yourself, either, I'm tired of hearing it! The only one to blame was Zemus, and he's gone, so either let the past stay in the past or leave until you figure out that you deserve to keep fighting!"

For a moment, neither said anything. Both were panting slightly. Kain looked mutinous, but Cecil held firm. It was something he'd have to hear eventually. Now was as good a time as any.

And then Kain's expression weakened, and his head drooped. "Cecil, I… I'm… I'm sorry. All right?"

A moment passed, and then Cecil nodded. "So… so what happened?"

Kain shook his head. "I don't know. One minute I was training on Mount Ordeals, and the next I woke up in the room in that Castle Figaro. I, uh…" He laughed briefly. "I was a little violent when I did. And I… the first thing I said was that you'd come looking for me. That yours was the mightiest kingdom in the world."

Cecil paused, and then laughed, too. "And did you mean it?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect you to come looking… but I knew I wanted to come back. I hadn't… I hadn't realized how much I missed it."

In the moment that followed, Cecil saw the first genuine smile on Kain's face that he had seen in years.

And then he looked down, and then at the door to the meeting room. "We should… probably head in. Get this over with."

Kain nodded.

The meeting room was fuller than Cecil had ever seen it. The conglomeration of people, he had learned, came from at least four of the five worlds, leaving only one unrepresented. He thought momentarily of the man named Duran, but then pushed him out of his mind. There was enough to think about with this many different representatives present.

He hadn't yet had time to learn all of their names, but he remembered a few. Terra and the representatives of her world occupied an entire side of the very long table: she sat next to a small boy, and then Edgar, followed by a young man who bore a striking resemblance to him; then there was Cyan, the warrior, and the man with the yellow hood; Celes, Rosa's newly-discovered twin, sat next to the thief named Locke, followed by the girl named Rachel; then came the airship pilot with the white hair whose name he'd forgotten; and finally an old man and his granddaughter, to whom he hadn't yet been introduced.

At the foot of the table sat Crono and Lucca, along with a strange old man Cecil hadn't met and his blonde grandson, who were in quiet discussion with a turtle. This had given him no small shock when he had first seen them, but as there was no shortage of strange goings-on in his castle these days, he didn't give it too much thought.

Finally, along the lengthy side, opposite Terra and her friends, were his own: Yang, Edge, Rydia, Edward, the Mysidian elder, Palom and Porom, the dwarven king Giott, Cid and Rosa. Cecil meandered along the side of the table to his seat at its head while Kain took his place among the representatives of his own world.

The room quieted down almost immediately as Cecil took his seat, to his disappointment; he'd been hoping for a few more seconds of idle chatter so that he could work out what he was going to say – or, more to the point, how he was going to start. He was uncomfortably aware of how many eyes were upon him, and he knew that the sooner he got it over with, the better. With a sigh, he began.

"Erm… well, good morning to all of you. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting some of you face to face, but I, erm… I hope I will. We all know what is happening to the five worlds, and a great deal of things have come to pass since we first found out. We have, as you may know, representatives of four of the five worlds here with us: my own, Terra's-" He nodded to Terra. "-Butz's-" The turtle and his companions nodded back. "-and Crono's," he finished, with a final nod to Crono. "We've all been working to find out what's been going on and who this Mastermind is, and I've called this meeting to establish what we know so far. I'll begin by turning things to Terra, who has made perhaps the most important discovery."

He looked at her, as did the rest of the table, and, feeling much more nervous than she hoped she looked, she spoke. "When the… when the merge happened, I was with Kain of Sir Cecil's world, and we happened to be very near to a mountain he was familiar with."

"Mount Ordeals," added Kain, and the members of the World of the Moon nodded their understanding.

"Right," said Terra. "For… for those who don't know, there was a small, um… temple? Shrine…?"

"We aren't quite sure what it is," said Cecil. "What I do know was that it was constructed by my father, who was a Lunarian of the second moon." There were nods all around; everyone had been brought up to speed about the Lunarians. One or two exchanged odd looks as they realized Cecil was part Lunarian himself, but as Terra continued they returned their focus to her.

"Whatever it is," she said, "we've found out that we can use it to speak directly with the Spirit Realm and the Coalition."

There were excited murmurs all around. "And?" asked Edgar. "Have they found anything yet?"

"We didn't have much time, but we did learn a few things. For one…" She stopped, took a breath to steady herself, and then continued. "For one, Emperor Gestahl is leading the Coalition."

Her entire side of the table was a mass of expressed shock, denial and anger. "Yes, I know," Terra said over the din, "I was shocked at first, too. But it looks like he's on our side now."

"Emperor who?" said the turtle.

Before Terra could answer, Cecil cut in. "Erm, if you could perhaps introduce yourself...?"

"Guido the Sage, at your service. From Butz's world, as you referred to it."

Cecil nodded his thanks, and the Sage turned back to Terra. "As I was saying: who is this Emperor?"

"I spoke before about an Empire that was in power before Kefka turned our world to ruin. Gestahl was the Emperor. Many of us lost family, friends and lives to him."

"And now he's in charge of the Coalition?!" said Crono, somewhat incredulously.

"I had a hard enough time believing it myself, and I still don't like it, but... well, we're just going to have to put the past aside, I suppose. Meanwhile, there are two other men on the council with him. In fact, Cecil, one of them was your father. He told us that much himself."

Cecil raised his eyebrows in surprise. "My father? He's with the Coalition?"

Terra nodded. "The other was a man named Galuf."

"Galuf…" It was the white-haired man sitting next to the turtle. "He helped fight against Exdeath quite some time ago in our world."

"But more importantly," Terra pressed on, "Gestahl told me that Kefka is back."

There were more expressions of shock and dismay from her side of the table, and these were echoed throughout the room. Cecil noted this in wonder; apparently they'd been informed of that, too. How much had they talked about before he'd come in?

"How is that even possible?" asked Edgar.

"I don't know, but apparently he's been working for the Mastermind all this time, and Gestahl said there could be others, too. From the other worlds, maybe."

The murmurs quieted down after a few moments, and Terra took the opportunity to continue. "One more thing: while we were on our way up the mountain we were attacked by… I don't know how to describe them. They were like wolves made of shadow. Anyway, we have reason to believe they were sent by the Mastermind, and…" She had to raise her voice as this prompted more murmurs. "…and, the Coalition seems to think his next target will be us. Baron."

Cecil sat forward. "Baron? Why?"

"Because so many of us are gathered here at the moment. We should be ready."

Cecil paused, staring at the table before him for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Terra. We'll have to… er… " He surveyed the rest of the group before him, looking for the familiar beard and goggles. "Uh, Cid?"

"Yes?" said three different voices, and Cecil did a double-take. The man with the yellow hood, the one with the white hair sitting next to the turtle, and his own chief engineer Cid had all responded.

There was a sprinkling of laughter among the group, including Cecil himself, and then he turned to the Cid he'd been looking for. "Cid, we may have to equip the Enterprise for battle with the old Red Wings' outfits. I'm going to put you in charge of that."

"I can help, too," said the white-haired Cid. "My grandson and I know all sorts of things about airships. I'm sure we could lend a hand."

"Same here," said the other white-haired man, who Cecil now remembered was named Setzer. "I'll probably have to do most of the work on the Blackjack, since it's a little different from your ships."

"I'll help you with that," said Edgar.

Cecil beamed. "Excellent. I didn't realize so many of you were familiar with airship engineering. As far as our defence goes, I don't know if Baron's soldiers alone will be enough."

"We can all fight," said Edgar's twin, indicating their side of the table. "You can count on us to help."

"Us, too," said Crono. Cecil's friends were all nodding in agreement.

He sighed. "Thank you all. In that case, we should continue to the rest of our meeting and then begin preparations." He glanced at Lucca. "Your ship – the Epoch – does it have all the capabilities it once did?"

"Almost," said Lucca. "It'll take some more work to get the time-travel mechanisms back online, if I can, but right now it runs, and… well, I haven't tested it yet, but _theoretically _it should be able to travel back through to my world and to the others."

Cecil nodded again, but then paused. "What if you have another crash-landing? Are you sure it's wise to try it?"

"I don't think that was a problem with the Epoch," said Crono. "I think the Mastermind did it."

There was a long silence following these words. Then Rydia spoke. "I don't think you should tempt fate. What if the Mastermind attacks you again?"

"We'll take our chances," said Lucca determinedly. "We need to get back to warn our own people and fill them in."

Cecil raised his hands in surrender. "I trust you both. But you'll need to be careful, regardless. Now on another note…" His eyes fell on Rachel, and he sighed. "I didn't want to put you on the spot, Miss Rachel, but your story might be important to hear."

"What? She shouldn't have to—" Locke began, but Rachel put a calming hand on his shoulder. Celes looked determinedly at the opposite wall. "It's all right, Locke," Rachel said. "I don't mind. I'm just not really sure what happened myself yet."

"What you do know might be important. Just tell us what you can remember."

"All right…" Rachel bit her lip. "I… well, I used to live in Kohlingen. I don't really know for sure what's going on yet, with all this talk of… of a Restoration, but Kohlingen used to be on the north-western end of the world. There was an accident, and I lost my memory."

Locke looked fixedly at his hands as she said this. Celes watched him but said nothing.

"A year later," Rachel continued, "Kohlingen was attacked by the Empire, and I was… I was killed."

As Cecil and everyone else who'd known this expected, there were various exclamations of shock from around the table. "You were killed?!" said the blonde grandson of the one Cid. "How… how is that possible?"

But Cecil cleared his throat for silence, which fell immediately, and then nodded to Rachel to continue. "I don't remember what it was like… I don't even remember how much time passed. The next thing I remember feeling was the Phoenix's spirit in mine, telling me it was going to give me more time. Time to… to say goodbye."

"How did the Phoenix come to you?" asked Rosa.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, and then faltered and pursed her lips. It was Locke who eventually answered. "I… Rachel was… erm… Before Rachel died, she and I were engaged to… er… to be married. I was the one who found the Phoenix magicite and brought it back to her. I was hoping that she'd…"

He didn't finish, but he didn't need to. He glanced at Celes, putting a reassuring hand on her arm, but she didn't respond.

Rachel, meanwhile, nodded. "That's right. And then… and then I don't know what happened. The Phoenix and I were linked after that. I don't remember much – I remember bits and pieces, the fight against Kefka. And then I remember the Phoenix being revived, but I couldn't remember why the Phoenix had perished to begin with, and I still don't know why it – we – came back."

A tear glimmered in her eye. "It… it was such a magnificent creature. You can't possibly understand. I felt so… so deeply connected to it. I felt bound to it. And when we were revived, there was so much pain, so much confusion. It wanted to live, but somehow it knew it shouldn't, and I could feel myself being torn between existence and non-existence. And then… then Rydia was there, there with us, containing us, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up and all those people were helping me. And then I… came here."

There was a moment of silence around the table as the unanswered questions she had put forward sank into the room. Then Cecil glanced at Rydia. "What, um… what was it that the Summoners did?"

She was sitting back, her hand on her chin in thought. "It was a very old procedure the Summoners have been using for centuries. In essence, it is performed to sever the bond between a Phantom Beast and its Summoner – it's usually done just before the Summoner host passes away, so that the Phantom Beast doesn't suffer the same fate."

"I thought Phantom Beasts were immortal," said Kain. "Cecil and I killed the Mist Dragon, and you were still able to summon it."

"Yes, but…" She clasped her hands. "The way the Bonding works isn't the same as how I summon Phantom Beasts. When I summon them, they are here for a very short period of time. Bonded Summoners coexist with the Phantom Beast they're bonded to."

"Right, we knew that," said Kain.

"My point," she pressed on, "is that the Bonding is a very rare, very delicate process, and it is really the Summoner's life that holds the key to it. When the Phantom Beast is killed, the Summoner's life energy is consumed to be re-created as that Phantom Beast in their world. In essence, when I summon the Mist Dragon, I am summoning the life energies of… of my mother.

"But when the Summoner host is killed, it's very different. The only reason the Phantom Beast is able to exist on this plane is that it's being supported by the life energies of the Summoner. If those life energies are extinguished, the Phantom Beast is as well… and there's no retrieving it. According to Phantom lore, that's what happened to Beasts like Carbuncle and the Lamian Naga."

"And this… ritual is done to prevent that from happening to other Esp—Phantom Beasts?" asked Edgar.

"Exactly."

"But wait… I still don't understand why the Phoenix came back to life in the first place," said Edge. "And why did it die to begin with?"

"It didn't die, exactly," said Terra, thinking of her father. "When we destroyed the Goddesses of our world, magic disappeared from it, and that included the Espers. They all just… ceased to exist."

"So why did it come back?"

The room was silent for a moment. Cecil, whose head immediately began to hurt when confronted with questions like these, surveyed the group. Then the old man on Terra's side of the table spoke. "I have a theory. When the worlds merged, the power of the, er…"

"The Crystals," prompted Cecil, and then said, "sorry, I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Strago, and this is my granddaughter Relm. Anyway, right, the Crystals. They brought magic back to our world – to both, in essence."

"Right," said Edge impatiently, "but then why wouldn't the rest of your… Espers have come back?"

"I was getting to that," Strago replied. "To begin with, we don't yet know whether or not those Espers have come back. But it is my guess that, if any, the Phoenix would return simply due to the powers of reincarnation that made up its essence."

Cecil nodded. "I see what you mean. So, then, you and your people _are _capable of using magic again?"

"Yes, we discovered that at the base of Mount… Mount... oh, damn it all..."

"Ordeals," said Relm, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, hang on," said Sabin, looking toward Terra. "Does that mean your Esper half is…?"

Terra shook her head. "My magic, yes, but… but I would feel it if the Esper half of me was back… I would know. That's why I don't think the other Espers are back. I'd feel it."

Several heads around the table nodded gravely, and then Yang spoke for the first time. "While we are on the subject of the merge, do we know yet how much about our worlds has changed geographically?"

Cecil looked from him to the group. "Anyone?"

"I think Mist is in about the same place," said Rydia, "except now it's on an island, right near the cavern where I found the Phoenix."

"That'll be the Phoenix Cave, actually," said Locke. Celes shot him another look, but he didn't see it. "That was where I originally found the Phoenix's magicite."

"And where is this Mist place?" asked Edgar.

"Northwest of here," said Cecil.

Edgar nodded. "Right… and if that rubble we saw _was _Kefka's tower, that means the Phoenix Cave is in the right place."

"So are Mobliz and Thamasa," said Terra, "although now they're connected by land."

"Mount Ordeals is in the right place, too," added Kain, "and so is Mysidia."

Cecil nodded around the table. "Right, so at least everything above ground seems to be in the right place." He glanced at the dwarves. "What about the underground?"

Giott pondered the question. "I don't remember things being much different when I looked on the way out," he said. Then, after a moment, he snapped his stubby fingers. "There was something – a castle, a big old castle I'd never seen before."

"Where was it?"

"A good way's southwest of here."

Cecil turned to Terra's side of the table. "Sound familiar?"

Most of them were deep in thought. "It sounds like it might be the Ancient Castle," said Terra contemplatively, "but if so it's in entirely the wrong place. The one I'm thinking of is almost directly north."

Edgar nodded in agreement. "That's the one I was thinking of. I suppose it must have—" Then he stopped, blinked as though something had just occurred to him, and looked from Sabin to Strago to Relm very quickly. "Wait… if you three are here… where is everyone else?"

"In Thamasa," Relm answered. "We said we'd go back if we found anything."

Edgar stared incredulously at her, and then turned to his brother. "You left Mog, Umaro, Gogo and Gau alone in Thamasa?"

"They can take care of themselves!" protested Sabin. "Mog's really good with machines, for a moogle. And anyway, if I hadn't left, Terra, Relm and Elliot would all be dead at the base of the mountain by now!"

"By now, Umaro's probably torn half the ship apart!" Edgar replied in exasperation. Then he glanced at Cecil. "You know, now that I think about it, with four of us there I'm betting Thamasa is now a prime target for the Mastermind, same as Baron."

"You might be right," said Cecil. "Some of you should head back there and bring them here. That should at least keep the village safe."

"I'll go," said Setzer without hesitation. "I'll have the Falcon fixed up in no time."

"Me, too," said Locke. He then turned uneasily to Celes. "I don't know if you, uh..."

"Of course I'm coming," she said without looking at him. He sat back, exhaling deeply and looking uncomfortable.

"I think Cyan and I should go too," said Edgar, and Cyan nodded in agreement. "If the Mastermind does attack Thamasa, we might need more numbers."

Cecil nodded. "All right then, if that's all--"

"Actually," said Rachel, "I wonder if I might go along as well."

Locke began to pale, and glanced sideways at Celes. Her face remained utterly neutral, but underneath the table, her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"I, uh... don't see why not," said Setzer. "We've got plenty of room."

Locke shot him a look, and then turned back to Rachel. "Are you sure about this? You'd probably be safer here in Baron if something, uh... happened."

"I... well, you might be right, but I..." She sighed deeply. "Forgive me, I don't mean the rest of you any offense, but I'm still a little... unsettled about all this. Queen Rosa told me it would be helpful for me to stay closer to things... people... that are familiar to me."

Cecil glanced at Rosa, who nodded. "I did say that, and I think she's right. I can't say I've had much experience with people in her, ah... unique position, but it won't make things any easier for her if she stays here."

"Then it's settled," Cecil said before Locke could object again. "You should leave this morning, if possible."

"What about us?" asked Lucca. "I want to go back to our world and see what's happening." Crono nodded in agreement.

Cecil sighed. "All right… just be careful, whatever you do."

He then surveyed the group. "Everyone else… you know what to do. We don't know when the fight will come, but it's safe to assume that it will. I want everyone to be at the ready. Cid, I want you in charge of equipping the Enterprise and the Falc—Eblana's Falcon. Rosa – and anyone else who can use White Magic – we're going to need some people to provide medical aid. And everyone else, we need to plan our defence of this castle." He pounded a fist on the table. "We will not let the Mastermind win."

There were roars of agreement and shouts of 'hear, hear' as the group began to stand and file out of the room. Edgar and Setzer were discussing their flight plan, as were Crono and Lucca; several people were approaching Rosa about offering healing assistance; all three Cids, plus the grandson and the turtle, were already forming plans for the airships; and the rest talked nervously as they left the room about how best they could help the struggle. For a long, precious moment, Cecil felt a sense of pure, unbridled accomplishment. They were getting somewhere.

And then, without warning, the tremors came.

* * *

"So, who are you two, exactly?" asked Lise, having only just woken up to find herself on the back of the Hiryuu dragon.

"I'm Lenna's sister," said Faris, "and this is Cara, queen of the kingdom of Bal."

Lise was having a hard time getting facts straight. She looked at Lenna's unconscious form, which was braced between her and Cara, who rode at the front, Faris brought up the rear. "So… you two flew here from Lenna's world?"

Cara nodded. "More or less. We came through the same window Lenna did."

"How are you going to find your way back?"

"We don't know yet."

Lise thought for a moment. "Where are we headed now?"

"Your kingdom," answered Faris. "You are Queen Lise, right?"

"How did you know?"

Faris shrugged. "We heard you were travelling with Lenna. We sort of put two and two together."

Lise's head was beginning to spin, which at this height was not comforting. "Just… explain everything to me when we get there. And… thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Lise could tell that Faris was trying to sound casual, at ease. But there was something hidden beneath her voice, and Lise knew exactly what it was. She spoke with the same undertone of anxiety for her sister that Lise so often had while she had been searching for her brother. She glanced at Lenna again, the pink hair blowing every which way in the wind. Maybe now, she thought, Lenna would finally remember who she was. And maybe now they'd get the last of the answers they needed to start fighting back against this Mastermind.

She could hope, anyway.

And then, as she looked down on Lenna, she noticed something beyond her. "Hey… hey! Look! The ground…!"

Both Faris and Cara looked down, and soon cried out themselves. Before their very eyes, the plains and mountains beneath them were changing. Lise could see them trembling, almost melting into different shapes, moving to different places. A broad, grassy field gave way to nothing but the blue of the ocean. Some mountains grew taller while others shrank. Lise could still see the golden road, a tiny little line in the distance behind them, leading all the way to Maia. But soon, Maia was no longer on the coastline: the landscape expanded – poured, even – from what had once been nothing but ocean until it overtook the very spot over which the three of them were flying. And then, from the new coastline, a very long bridge appeared, racing straight out from the grasslands into the open water, until it reached…

"That's…" began Faris.

"It's the Big Bridge, and the Solitary Shrine… from our world…" finished Cara.

And through it all, Lise could only gape in horror. It had happened. It had finally happened.

The worlds had merged again.


	20. Part XX

**The Restoration: Part XX**

* * *

_Sadness. Deep, deep sadness. _

_Anger. Hot, frightening anger, insatiable. _

_Love. Affection, perhaps devotion. _

_It was not the first time I had felt these things, I knew. It would certainly not be the last. But the overwhelming tide of emotion that swept through me as I slowly regained the missing pieces, the shreds of my identity, were nearly too much for me to bear._

_The comforting presence there with me, a spirit that I could not see but that I felt as though it held me in its own arms, nurtured me. Nourished my mind and my heart. I fed from the bosom of its care. Memories flooded back to me, threatened to engulf me, but it was always there. It was always guiding me. _

_Time scarcely seemed to pass. Cloistered as I was, an hour could have been a day. A minute could have been a week. There was no time, no rhythm. But I returned to myself – I recreated myself. And the spirit… it became a part of me. It became as irrevocable a part of me as any remnants of my soul that I had brought with me. _

_Finally, I was whole again. New. _

_They came without warning. I felt their approach before I saw them with my own, newly-forged eyes. _They have come for me_, the spirit whispered into my mind. _They have come.

_Waves of sadness poured from the depths of my consciousness. I could not lose this presence that had comforted me so. I could not part with it. I would not part with it. _

_But it soothed me with its words. _I am you_, it simply said._ I am a part of you, and with you will I always be.

_And I knew that the spirit spoke the truth._

* * *

As the day approached the noon hour, the sun was shining brightly and beautifully in the sky. It gleamed in golden rays down upon the trees that lined the Golden Road, just southwest of the Cleft of the Earth, toward the merchant city of Byzel. For the most part, the road was deserted, though birds twittered in the trees and the occasional rabite loped across to its shelter. Along the path, there was a squat bridge that traversed a small, trickling creek that wound its way south. Other than that and the birds, the area was silent and peaceful.

The silence was broken by a brief rustling of the trees, and then Hawk deftly leapt from a branch, landing gracefully in the middle of the Golden Road, just shy of the bridge.

Hawk stood up and dusted himself off, glancing furtively around. He couldn't see anyone. His sixth sense wasn't going off any more than it normally did. He allowed himself a sigh. He seemed to have lost his pursuer, at least for now. His hand unconsciously patted the mirror hidden in his robes.

He glanced around. He didn't like standing out in the open like this in the middle of the day – he'd been trained by buzzards back in the desert not to do it – but he found himself oddly confident… secure. It was a strange feeling. A thief never feels secure. He'd learned that much from Flamekhan himself, and from growing up in a guild full of thieves.

But they were different than the thief that was following him. The thieves of Navarre still had their honour.

He looked at the sky. It was very calm, which felt strange. It had been an hour or so since the earthquake – during which he'd nearly been the victim of a falling tree in the forest south of the Molebear Highlands – and he knew that the tremor had to mean there had been another merge. But thus far he hadn't seen anything strange in his voyage south to Byzel. Then again, though, he had been travelling mostly by way of the forest. He wouldn't have known any difference if he'd seen it.

But this part of the Golden Road looked the same. The bridge was a little worse for wear from the earthquake but otherwise the area looked just as he remembered it, just as it had when he and Lenna and Lise had passed through it two days earlier. Surely _something_would be different, wouldn't it? But would he know?

Finally, his unease deepened enough that he started to walk again. He decided that he would follow the road straight to Byzel. He'd rather catch the next ship out to Sultan than have to wait around with his eyes on his back for another two days, he thought. The sooner he was away from Forcena and the Molebear Highlands and back to the safety of the fortress, the better.

If there still was a fortress to go home to.

He'd taken about three steps toward the bridge, however, when he felt a change. He stopped dead. Something was different… it was colder. And there was something else… his sixth sense was warning him again. Something was not right.

He couldn't even make sense of these thoughts before it suddenly got darker. He whipped out his knives and looked at the sky; there were clouds appearing out of nowhere, obscuring the sun, obscuring everything. What was happening? The Mastermind? Hawk's head darted around in every direction looking for something, anything, that would tell him what was happening.

Soon it was darker than the darkest night, and rain plummeted from the heavens upon him. His hair and robes were soon sodden, and he pushed his bangs away from his eyes. This was the work of some kind of dark magic. Something was very, very wrong. And he didn't like it one bit.

As the rain continued to fall, he finally pulled up the hood of his cloak and made a beeline for the bridge. The creek was filling; it was lapping at the banks greedily, in danger of overflowing. The raindrops pounded so viciously on Hawk's back that he felt pain resonate from the spots where they landed. Lightning flashed across the sky. He was almost at the bridge. He'd head straight for Byzel, find shelter.

And then there was another flash of lightning, and Hawk stopped dead. There was someone standing on the bridge. He raised both of his daggers. "Hey!" he called out, though over the downpour he could scarcely hear himself. "Hey! Who's there? Answer me!"

Almost as if to answer the question, the lightning flashed again, closer and brighter than it had before. And Hawk felt the blood drain from his face, his hands beginning to tremble. Standing before him upon the bridge was the familiar long, gold-red hair, the pink robes, the blue of the turban.

"Bigieu…!" he whispered, stumbling back. "It… it can't be!"

The lightning flashed again. Bigieu smiled her indescribably evil smile.

And then Hawk knew pain like none other, resonating from his back. He felt blood seeping down his already sodden cloak, felt himself sinking first to his knees, and then collapsing to the Golden Road. He felt the Illusion Mirror slam roughly against the golden brick of the road but the pain in his back was so blinding, he almost didn't care.

He felt himself being rolled onto his side. His vision was blurry; he could barely see. But he could make out an incredibly pale face… white as chalk, with a feather stuck in the long mane of blonde hair, tied away from the eyes… the evil, evil eyes…

He felt the Mirror being taken from his robes, felt himself powerless to stop it… He moaned a few times, but he couldn't even understand his own words. And he heard Bigieu's horrible laugh, and the pale man joined in, and then they were gone, and the Mirror was gone, and there was no more, no more…

His vision faded in and out. He would die here. He would die here, as the black clouds disappeared, as the rain ceased to fall, as the sun peeked back into the heavens and the day became beautiful again… he, Hawk, had failed, and he would die, bleeding from the knife wound in his back, in the middle of the pristine Golden Road…

His vision blurred, and then cleared for a moment, and he stared into another face, with long black hair and piercing eyes… black robes… scars… a spear strapped to his back…

"H-help… m…me" was all he could mutter.

"I am," said the other.

And then Hawk fainted.

* * *

Lise was so anxious to return to Rolante that she very nearly jumped from the Hiryuu's back when she saw the towers of her castle looming in the distance. She restrained herself with some difficulty, passing the too-long minutes between when they'd seen the castle and when they arrived at its gates in silence. So complete was her silence, in fact, that the other three passengers seemed intent on covering it up with conversation.

Lenna had awakened and was holding tightly to Cara, frequently staring dumbfounded into the distance as the two women from her world explained who she was and how she had come to be in Lise's. Frequently Cara would have to remind Faris to slow down and let Lenna absorb some of the information they were giving her. Unfortunately, even as they did so, Lenna found none of the memories returning to her.

"So, let me see if I understand…" she said as they neared Rolante. "I'm… I'm a princess… you-" She pointed at Faris. "-are my sister… the name Tycoon… my name… that's the name of my kingdom?"

"That's right," said Faris, as Cara nodded encouragingly. "And…?"

"And… I fought this Exdeath person with you… using the power of these Crystal things?"

"Yes," said Faris. "The dragoon's power in particular seemed to just… come naturally to you. I've never seen anyone fight with a spear like you, and the way you seem to really understand Hiryuu dragons—"

"Faris…" said Cara warningly.

But Lenna shook her head. "No, it's all right… I think I understand. What… what powers did you have?"

"Me?" Faris looked at her hands, laughing a short laugh. "Well, the monk and I got along really well from the start. The ninja's spirit, too… and," she added, chuckling again, "the thief."

"I remember that," said Cara with a grin. "I still don't know how we managed to carry everything you stole for us."

Lenna turned to her. "What about you?"

"I inherited most of my power from my grandfather after he… passed away," Cara replied, frowning momentarily. "He was a powerful mage… Black magic and dimensional magic were his specialties. And then after he was… gone… the dancer's spirit reached out to me the most, I think. Maybe it was because I used to dance so much as a little girl."

Lenna nodded. "Was there… anything else I was good at?"

Faris thought for a moment. "You were always good with animals. All of the spirits that were in tune with nature seemed to connect with you… the ranger… the mediator… the geomancer. And none of us could ever summon Espers with as much power as you could."

"Not to mention your flair for white magic," Cara said over her shoulder.

"I can…" Lenna paused, blinking. "I can do magic?"

"Can you ever." Faris put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "You saved both of our lives more than once."

Lenna didn't flinch at the hand on her shoulder, but she let out a sigh. "I just… I just wish I could _remember_ all this... it all seems so familiar, but…"

"You will," said Cara. "It'll just take time."

Faris nodded, but privately wondered whether she was right.

There was little talking after that; as they neared Rolante, Lise helped guide Cara toward the open landing space in front of the castle, and not wanting to distract either of them, the sisters didn't speak. Lenna was comforted to see the mountain scenery, though she didn't quite know why – maybe it had something to do with the merge, she thought, since some of the mountains were in fact the ones she'd grown up with…

She shook her head. It felt strange to be thinking that way when the memories weren't there to go with it. She wondered for the umpteenth time whether or not they would come back.

She looked to the grand front doors of the castle. As the dragon had drawn nearer to the top of the mountain pass near the steps, amazoness warriors had begun to spill out from the castle, spears at the ready. She wondered why, and then remembered that the Hiryuu wasn't their own… wasn't even from their world.

For her part, Lise was so desperate to be back with her people and make sure everything was all right that she almost didn't wait for the dragon to settle on the ground. When they touched down, she hurried off the mount from between Cara and Lenna – the latter of whom consequently came very close to falling headfirst off the Hiryuu's back – to the group of amazoness warriors, all of whom looked reasonably flabbergasted to see her.

"Your Majesty!" said the one in the lead, hastily kneeling and bowing her head. The others quickly followed suit.

Lise waved her hands impatiently. "Oh, get up, Isabella! We have to get everyone in the castle assembled. Did you feel the earthquakes here?"

The lead amazoness named Isabella stood and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, and we received word from Palo after the first one. Are you… are you saying you felt them in Forcena as well?"

"They were no ordinary earthquakes. Isabella, listen to me. I want you to find Eliza. Tell her to take Elliott and wait for me in his bedroom. After that, gather everyone in the throne room, I have important news for you all."

Isabella looked doubtful. "Ma'am, with all due respect, you aren't going to be telling Prince Elliott this news?"

"I'd… I'd rather tell him face-to-face."

The amazoness nodded. "It will be done. Ah… what should I tell the warriors about our guests?"

"Our what? Oh!" Lise spun around. Cara, Faris and Lenna were all standing a few feet behind her, waiting patiently. Lenna was leaning slightly on Faris for support. "I forgot, I'm so sorry. You remember Lenna, of course, and these are… oh, I'll have to explain it to you later. For now, please take Lenna to the infirmary. I have some things to discuss with our other guests."

"Oh, er... Your Majesty?" Faris interjected, somewhat awkwardly.

Lise glanced at her. "It's Lise to you, Faris. You saved my life."

"Right, Lise. I'd like to go with Lenna. Maybe I can help her with her memory, or something, but I—"

"Of course, of course," said Lise, waving away any other explanations. "I'll be in to see you both after I've spoken to my people and my brother."

"Thank you."

Cara walked to Lise's side. "Lise, are you sure? You've been hurt pretty badly yourself, don't you think you should…?"

But Lise shook her head. "No. I can't. Not now. And I need your help. I'll… I'll take care of myself once I've taken care of my kingdom. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

Cara bit her lip, but nodded. "You're right… I'd do the same thing for Bal."

Lise turned to Lenna and Faris. "Isabella will take you to the infirmary. Lenna… you're going to be all right?"

Lenna nodded hesitantly. "I'll… I'll be fine. Thank you for everything."

As she watched Lenna be escorted into the castle, she took in the old building. It felt like far longer than it really had been since she'd seen it. But on some level, she felt as though something was different now. In essence, something had been different since everything had happened with the Sword of Mana, and Duran and Angela. She just hadn't really realized that until now… now that _everything_was different.

She put it out of her mind and started up the castle steps at Cara's side, and then suddenly she remembered something she'd noticed during the journey. To Cara, she said, "I'm going to have to ask the warriors about any changes they may have seen yet in our world."

"Why?" asked Cara. "Do you know something?"

Lise shook her head. "No, but I saw… at least, I _thought_I saw another castle before we arrived, but I was so focused on returning home that I didn't think too much of it. I want to know what kingdom that is."

Cara was silent for a moment. They had entered the vast door to the reception hall, and were now climbing the carpeted stairs toward the throne room. "Out of curiosity," she said finally, "what did the castle look like?"

Lise frowned. "It was… I can't really picture it exactly, but I remember that there was a very tall tower right in the middle, and it was surrounded by a forest… the only forest I've seen this high in the mountains."

Cara nearly grinned. "I think we might have hit closer to the mark than we thought," she said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"If my hunch is right," she replied, "it must be Castle Tycoon."

Lise stopped dead, and Cara followed suit. "Castle Tycoon? You mean… _the_Castle Tycoon? Lenna's Tycoon?"

"The same."

Lise considered this for a moment. "Do you think Lenna should go back? Maybe it might help her regain her memories."

"I think we should let her decide. Knowing her, she'd probably feel better if she were out trying to help the fight."

Lise shook her head and started walking again. "You're right… I'll ask her. But in any case, we'll need to return to Forcena. I hate leaving again but this merge changes everything."

Cara looked worried. "I don't think the Hiryuu's up to it. It's had a very, very long journey already… more than one, really."

"Don't worry," Lise replied, after thinking for a moment about the little drum she had hidden away in her chambers. "I think I might have an alternative."

The inhabitants of Rolante soon began to fill the throne room, but despite her weariness and her injuries, Lise felt far too nervous to sit down. The crowd assembling before her grew by the second – first there were ten, then twenty, then fifty, then more than a hundred. She felt a small hint of pride at how quick and organized her subjects were. Within half an hour, almost all of the castle's inhabitants had gathered in the throne room, and despite the few low murmurs, most just stood looking up at her and the blonde woman they did not know.

Lise glanced back at Cara, who nodded, and then back to the crowd, putting her hands up for silence. It fell almost immediately.

Clearing her throat, she began. "Good afternoon, everyone," she began, and then paused as she saw Lenna, leaning heavily on Faris, escorted into the room by Isabella, who then looked up at her and gave her a shrug that said 'she wouldn't take no for an answer.' Lenna and Faris said nothing, just looked up at her. In Lenna's eyes, she thought she saw a hint of admiration... maybe even pride.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cara step unobtrusively from her side and around the crowd toward her friends, leaving her alone standing in front of her throne, but she felt better now. This was her role. She could fill it.

Her confidence bolstered, she continued. "I'm sure you've all been wondering why I left for Forcena on such short notice, and I'm sure you've also been wondering about the earthquakes we've been having... and I'm also sure there's been no shortage of rumours, either. What I'm going to tell you is going to sound, um... hard to believe. But it is true, it is real, and it is happening right as we speak.

"The most important detail is that we in our world have never been alone. Our world intersects four others across different dimensions." There were various mumbled expressions of shock from the assembled crowd. "What is more, these worlds are in the process of coming together – each of the earthquakes that was felt here was the result of two worlds merging. Two pairs of worlds have merged together so far. The most recent merge involved our own."

As she finished her sentence, the murmurs grew louder. Lise didn't like the looks on the faces of her people, but she knew they believed her. Their faces mimicked her own feelings... her insecurity. Her fear. But she knew that there was no way around it. They had been out of the loop long enough.

Over the next half hour, Lise told the group every detail she could remember about the Restoration. She told about the trip to Forcena, about the Illusion Mirror, and re-introduced Lenna and her friends. "If we are going to combat the Mastermind, we will have to be ready. We're considering this an emergency situation – all warriors, that means your battle groups. First, Dragon Squad. Isabella, I want you to chart any cartographical differences in the mountains. Lenna's kingdom is nearby as well, to the southwest. You are to make contact and begin to forge an alliance. Sky Squad... that's your group, Eliza. Make your priority to deliver the news of the Restoration to Palo and any other outlyling villages that might now be in the vicinity. Wind Squad, you're on guard duty. Sleep in shifts. I want round-the-clock watch in every direction outside the castle. Those shadow creatures came after Lenna and I out of nowhere. We have to be ready for that eventuality.

"I'm afraid I will be leaving the castle again after I've had a little time to rest, but I trust you all to maintain the safety and security of this kingdom. Rolante is as strong as it ever was. The Mastermind will soon find that out for himself."

There was an oppressive silence as she finished. Her words echoed into the vast room. And then Isabella held her fist high into the air. "Long live Queen Lise! Long live Rolante!"

There was an answering cheer from the rest of her subjects. "Long live Rolante! Down with the Mastermind! Long live Queen Lise!"

Lise let her breath out in a private sigh of relief, but her expression showed no change. She watched from before her throne as the masses filed out of the castle, each with his or her own task. She saw Eliza rallying the members of Sky Squad, and Isabella leading Dragon Squad to the front gates.

She then saw Cara, Faris and Lenna waiting patiently for her near the back doors, and she hurried down to them. "I thought you were going to go and get some rest," she said to Lenna when she was closer, although she was smiling as she said it.

Lenna nodded. "I was, but... I wanted to be here. It didn't feel right for me to miss it, after... after what we talked about."

At first Lise didn't know what Lenna meant, but then she remembered how nervous she'd been and the thoughts that she'd voiced to her companion, and she felt her heart warm. "Thank you," she said. "Did Cara tell you about..."

"Yes," Lenna replied, "but I... don't quite feel ready to go there yet. I want to try and remember more about myself... about everything."

"I understand."

"We'll have to take the Hiryuu to Tycoon to rest," said Cara. "What was this alternative you were talking about?"

Lise thought about explaining, but shook her head and said, "you'll see. We'll worry about getting your dragon home when we leave. But we should rest here for a few hours. Head back to the infirmary. I'll come for you when I've... had some time to put myself back together."

The three nodded their understanding and headed back out of the throne room. Lise sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, thinking about how she longed to sleep._Soon_, she told herself. But first things first.

She opened her eyes and turned to head for her brother's chambers. She then stopped in her tracks as she saw him standing by the door.

"Elliott?"

He sheepishly looked at his feet. "Hi, Lise."

She walked over and kneeled before him, wondering just how many surprise audience members she'd had. "How, um... how long have you been here? I thought you'd be waiting for me in your chambers."

"I was, but..." He looked at her. "I wanted to hear everything."

"I was going to tell you, Elliott. I just wanted to tell you myself, without everyone else here."

He shook his head. "You mean you wanted to make it sound like things weren't so bad. You didn't want to scare me."

Lise started to reply, but bit her lip. He had her there.

He continued before she could think of what to say. "I'm sorry I snuck out, but... I wanted to know what was _really_happening. The way you'd tell everyone else."

"Elliott..."

"I'm not a little kid anymore."

She sighed, realizing he was right. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much Elliott had grown up since his ordeal with the Dark Prince. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time she stopped treating him like her kid brother and more like the Prince of Rolante that he really was.

"All right," she finally said. "I'm sorry. But next time, no sneaking around behind my back about it, okay?"

He nodded, and then pursed his lips. "Do you... do you think we'll win?"

Lise looked at him for a moment, pondering her answer. Then she said, "did you hear me say that in the afterlife there's a Coalition fighting alongside us?" He nodded. "Well, you can bet Father is up there, watching us and helping us. And with all three of us putting our heads together, I don't think the Mastermind stands a chance."

He smiled. "I guess..."

Lise inwardly chuckled. He was growing up quickly, but no matter how much he wanted to be an adult, he was still a kid. "Come on," she said, putting her longing for sleep out of her mind. "I'm leaving again in a few hours, but I think we have time to take a quick walk up the mountain path."

"Okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder as they walked together out of the throne room, each hoping to recapture, even for a moment, the days when they could simply be brother and sister in a simpler world.

* * *

Just further ashore of the now-dilapidated docks on the coast by the village of Truce, Marle stepped dizzily off the boarding ramp of the _Fairway_, holding tightly onto Robo's metallic shoulder for support. Nearby, those who had already disembarked waited patiently for her, some surveying the damage to the little steamship and others conversing about what had transpired in Medina.

The earthquake had hit just as they'd spotted the shoreline on the horizon, which Marle was dubiously grateful for, because if it had happened any sooner there wouldn't have been a ship left to stumble off of. However, though she was not normally prone to seasickness, the combination of her disappointment with herself over losing Magus, her worries for Crono and the violent turbulence the ship had experienced - which had resulted in an extra two hours at sea due to the damage - had left her in a state resembling inebriation.

Standing on dry land and still leaning on Robo for support, she hobbled over to the assembled group, which consisted of her friends, Tetrin, the stranger Butz, her father, and the surviving guards from the battle at Medina. They had held a brief burial for the dead before they had left, through which Marle had felt considerably guilty; it had been her idea to go to Medina in the first place, and as such she felt uncomfortably responsible for the blood that had been spilled.

The king nodded to her as she approached. "I must return to the castle. Magus's treachery cannot be ignored, nor can we rule out the possibility that there may still be an attack on Guardia."

Marle nodded back, though she immediately regretted it as a new wave of nausea passed over her. "Ugh... yes, you're right. I'll go back to the fairgrounds to wait for Crono, and fill him in if he comes back."

He took a few steps closer to her. "Nadia... please, next time, before you do something rash..."

"I know, Father. I'm sorry."

He put a hand on her cheek, and then turned to Butz. "I don't suppose you'd like to come and visit the castle? Well, what's left of it, after these earthquakes..."

Butz shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I want to learn as much about what's been happening as possible, and I know you have your hands full."

"Of course." The king signalled to the guards, and they turned and headed back toward the castle.

Marle turned - with some difficulty - to the others. Frog, Ayla and Tetrin were all talking quietly nearby. She glanced toward the beached vessel upon which they'd traveled. The captain of the _Fairway_and his crew had returned to the ship, and they were busy preparing the ship to travel to Porre, where they would finish repairs.

She found herself thinking again about what she'd seen in the End of Time. She was still shaken by what she'd learned about Gaspar, and though she still felt nothing but pity for him, she couldn't ignore the deep pit that had formed in her stomach upon learning just how long the Mastermind had had an ear in her circle of companions. Gaspar, Spekkio – and of course Magus as well. All of them had been manipulating them, toying with them to their own ends. Gaspar might have had no choice, but it didn't change that disturbing reality. Just like Lavos had done to the planet…

"So, is it Nadia or Marle?" Butz asked, pulling her back out of her thoughts.

Despite herself, she grinned. "It's both, but call me Marle. Nadia is too royal."

He smiled, too. "Marle it is. Shall we…?"

She nodded again, this time a little more carefully. "The fairgrounds are on the other side of town. We agreed to meet Crono there, but who knows if he'll ever manage to get back…"

"I'm sure he will," said Butz.

Robo swivelled his head toward her. "Are you able to walk, Marle?"

Marle's dizziness had passed, for the most part, and she nodded, letting go of her mechanical friend's shoulder. Ayla, Frog and Tetrin shortly came to join them. She glanced at the little goblin. "So, what are you going to do now? I guess you can't very well go back to Medina."

"Your father's been kind enough to arrange for a room in the castle for me. I'll stay there until I work something else out." He paused for a moment, and then added, "you know, I'm glad I was right about you. I certainly don't seem to understand all that's happening, but all this about a Restoration... well, it seems that if anyone can solve all these problems, it's you."

Marle smiled. "Thank you, Tetrin. And thank you for everything you've done for us."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Now, I do believe I'll go to the tavern. I'm long overdue, given all that's happened."

The group watched him waddle off in the direction of the tavern, and then they started to head through the village, headed back to the fairgrounds. The sky was cloudless and the sun was bright, and it seemed to Marle like the heavens themselves were giving them new hope.

Butz was the first to break the silence. "So, any thoughts on where this 'place where the worlds collide' might be? What does it mean?"

"It sounds as if it is referring to a point at which all of the dimensions intersect," said Robo. "A common ground, perhaps."

"Could be anywhere," said Ayla.

Frog nodded. "Yet, if there is indeed such a place, wouldst there not be evidence in this realm?"

"I imagine it would be quite a specific point," Robo replied. "Perhaps this location acts in the same manner as the Black Omen, occupying the same location in several timelines."

Marle shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't think it's somewhere we'd stumble on that easily. This place is hidden, wherever it is... I'm betting we won't have much luck finding it if we decide to look."

"Why would this Gaspar person have mentioned it, then?" said Butz. "Why would he have told you anything at all if he didn't mean for you to look for it?"

"I don't know. But he couldn't say much about it." She glanced at him. "Did this Shadow person tell you anything that might make sense? When you were all in that... cavern place, I mean."

Butz pursed his lips. "I'm not sure... I'm trying to remember everything he said. He mentioned that in the First World there was the Earth, where the humans and the Reptites lived, and then there was another place... somewhere the Goddesses and the Mastermind called home. I don't remember what it was called, but maybe that's what Gaspar was talking about."

"Mayhaps a citizen of another world knows," ventured Frog.

"Maybe." Marle pursed her lips. "Magus probably knows everything. I wish..."

She sighed, and she didn't have to finish her sentence for those around her to understand the message.

A few more minutes brought them to the fairgrounds. They walked across the deserted square, past the empty racetrack and to the spot where the arch holding Nadia's Bell had once stood. The bell had fallen during the first earthquake, and the second had reduced the arch to nothing but a pile of rubble. Marle sat down on a large chunk of stone, leaning on her knees, clasping her hands and staring at the ground in front of her. Everyone else found similar places to rest – except Robo, who stood as impassively as ever – and were silent for a long time. There didn't seem to be much to say.

Then Butz cleared his throat before somewhat hesitantly saying, "I don't mean to open up old wounds, but... who is Magus, exactly?"

"The scum of this world," said Frog bitterly. "'Twas him that cast the spell 'pon me which hath trapped me in this form."

"Trapped you in..." Butz trailed off as he realized what Frog was saying. "So you, uh... weren't always a frog, then."

Frog shook his head. "There was a day when the brave knight Cyrus, a friend above all friends, dared challenge Magus in mine own time. He was rewarded for his courage with his untimely death. I was by his side... and I hath suffered the consequences."

"How awful..."

Frog waved a hand in dismissal. "'Twas ages past, and though I miss Cyrus dearly, I rather like this body. As a human I was clumsier."

Butz laughed. "I guess that's fair. So, what happened with this Magus person now? What does he want?"

Marle sighed. "I really don't know. First he was our enemy, then he was our ally, and now he's working for the Mastermind. I really don't know what he wants. From what I saw in the End of Time, he's just siding with the one he thinks will win this war. But I don't know. I think there's something else to it… maybe he hopes that with the Mastermind on his side, he can bring Schala back. Or maybe he just has enough of a grudge against… well, against everything…"

"Schala?" Butz repeated. "Who's Schala?"

"His sister," Marle said. "Magus wasn't always Magus. He used to be a child called Janus, and he was the prince of a kingdom of sixteen thousand years ago. His mother was a power-obsessed woman named Queen Zeal. She used a device called the Mammon Machine to summon Lavos from a palace under the ocean. When Lavos awoke, its power created four Gates in the chamber. They swallowed the three Gurus and Janus. And Schala was killed."

"Only according to Magus himself," added Robo. "These are the events that happened without our interference. The situation unfolded rather differently when we were present."

Butz nodded slowly. "So, what then?"

"He ended up in the middle ages, and he was taken in by the Mystics. He eventually used his magic to become their master, and led a war against humanity. When we stopped him—"

"_You_stopped him?" Butz asked incredulously. "Is there any history in your world that you haven't been involved with?"

Marle shrugged. "Anyway, when we stopped him, Lavos woke up again, and he was sent back to his kingdom of sixteen thousand years ago, except now he was his fully-grown self, and he used his knowledge of the future to pose as a prophet."

"Why?"

"Lavos," said Ayla. "He wanted kill Lavos."

"Kill him? Wasn't he trying to summon him?"

"In order to kill him. He wanted revenge."

"Revenge?"

"The way Magus saw it, Lavos ruined his life. He blamed his mother's greed, his sister's death, being sent out of his own time, all of it, on Lavos.

"So he went with the Queen to the underwater palace and waited for her to awaken Lavos, and then tried to finish the job himself. Except it didn't work. Lavos was too powerful."

"Too powerful for us all," added Frog. "I shudder when I think of what happened to poor Crono."

Butz glanced at him. "Crono? What do you mean?"

"Crono was killed by Lavos. It's a very long story," Marle hastily added, seeing the look on his face. "Anyway, the next thing we knew, we were waking up on the shore, and Magus was gone. The next time we saw him, he offered to join us."

Butz frowned. "Why?"

"We couldn't figure that part out, either."

Butz looked from Marle to the others, and then back to Marle, and then said, "well, isn't it obvious?"

She glanced at him. "What?"

"It was all the Mastermind's idea."

There was utter silence around him as he finished speaking. And then Marle voiced what everyone else was thinking. "You lost me."

"Well, think about it," Butz said, gaining momentum with his idea. "Magus had already tried to beat Lavos, what, twice?" Marle nodded, and he continued. "So, he obviously needed a helping hand. Meanwhile, the Mastermind had, well, masterminded all of you into fighting Lavos for him. The way I see it, he must have made a deal with Magus. He got his revenge, and in exchange the Mastermind gained another pawn in his war. All Magus needed to do was pretend to convert."

"So then... Magus... never with us at all?" Ayla said slowly.

Butz nodded. "Right. He was deceiving you from the start."

"Would that I plunged my blade into his black heart when I had the chance..." muttered Frog.

"It does seem to be an accurate observation of events," said Robo.

Marle said nothing. It seemed like Butz was right – it explained a good deal of what had happened. But it all made her feel worse about his escape. If Butz was right, the group owed Magus for a good deal more than just what had happened to Melchior.

She was pulled from her thoughts at that moment by an all-too-familiar sonic boom.

"Crono!" She stood bolt upright, looking frantically into the sky. Sure enough, the Epoch could be seen far in the distance overhead, its white sheen glinting in the sunlight. The rest of the group stood as well, some putting their hands over their eyes to shade them from the light.

She watched as the Epoch soared in a graceful arc down toward the fairgrounds. By the time it touched down on the grassy fields just nearby, she was already halfway across the square, with Ayla, Frog, Robo and finally Butz hot on her heels.

She reached the Epoch's side just as Crono hopped out. He took one look at the crowd and nearly tripped. "Frog! You're okay!"

Frog saluted as he neared the ship. "Mayhaps slightly worse for the wear, but nary a scratch otherwise. It brings me great joy to see you alive."

Then Crono saw Marle and frowned. "Have you been waiting here all this time?"

"No, not exactly," she replied, trying and failing to hide the relief in her voice. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it back."

"We almost didn't."

"You can say that again," said Lucca, who hopped to the grass a few seconds later. "I didn't think she'd be able to fly again, let alone make it back here."

Crono nodded. "We were trapped in-"

"One of the other worlds, I know," said Marle, whose expression had grown quite serious.

Crono raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"Never mind that right now. Crono, Melchior is dead."

Lucca's hands went to her mouth as she screamed. Crono instinctively advanced a pace closer, his hand on his sword. "What happened? Was it the Mastermind? Who?"

"That's the other part. It was Magus."

The silence that fell between the two groups was deafening. After several moments Crono began shaking his head. "No. No, I don't believe it."

"That's not possible!" added Lucca.

"I wish it wasn't, believe me," said Marle. She quickly ran through every detail she could immediately recall about the events Melchior's death had set in motion, including what she had heard while stranded in the End of Time.

"He calls himself Janus now," she said as she finished, "and it looks like he's been working for the Mastermind since before he joined us. Spekkio is dead. Gaspar could be too by now."

Lucca was staring into space, weak with disbelief. "Melchior... and Spekkio... I can't... I can't believe it..."

"I'm just glad the rest of you are okay," said Crono, looking at each in turn. And then his eyes landed on the fifth member of the group. "Butz? What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Butz replied. "Good to see you're okay. Did... did you happen to know which worlds merged just now?"

Lucca, finally regaining her voice, shook her head no. "We felt the quake, but the world we were in wasn't affected. The Epoch was nearly trashed again, though."

"What world were you in?"

"Cecil's," replied Crono. "Well, and Terra's. Their worlds were the first to merge."

Butz wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. "So... that means it was my world..."

Crono, meanwhile, glanced around himself. "Wait a moment, where's- Cecil? Cecil, are you coming out?"

The rest of the group looked toward the Epoch. After a few seconds, they saw a hand, then an arm, and then a head and body belonging to a thoroughly unsettled Cecil Harvey. He stumbled out of his seat, and lowered himself from the side of the ship to the ground, steadying himself for a moment before heaving a large sigh. "That... was quite possibly the most terrifying experience I've ever had."

Then he took in the group. "Butz? What on Earth are you doing here?"

Butz looked similarly perplexed. "It's a long story, but never mind what I'm doing here. What are _you_doing here?"

"After the last merge, I thought it might be important for me to see some of the other worlds for myself. But after riding around in that contraption I'm starting to think I should have decided otherwise..."

"What's happening in your world?" asked Marle.

"Too much. The Mastermind has begun to attack. We're expecting him to make an assault on my kingdom soon. Has anything happened here yet?"

"Nay," said Frog. "Apart from our conflict with Magus, there hath been nary an angry wind."

Cecil jumped. "Oh! I... I didn't see you there."

Frog smiled sympathetically. "You need not pretend thou be not startled by my appearance."

Cecil shook his head vigorously. "No, no, not at all. Having just met a talking turtle, I assure you there's nothing surprising about this."

Butz grinned for a moment, temporarily ignoring his worries. "So you've met Sage Guido?"

"And Cid and Mid. My friend Edge brought them to the kingdom last night. Anyway," he said, addressing the pint-sized knight, "you are Frog, yes? I'm very glad you're safe. Crono and Lucca were very worried."

Frog nodded in return. "Many thanks. 'Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Marle, however, frowned. "If you're expecting your kingdom to come under attack, why did you come here?"

Crono shot her a look, and Cecil looked slightly uncomfortable. "It was my wife's idea. I'm not worried, I know she can handle it."

"Besides," added Crono, "the more he knows about what's going on elsewhere, the more information he can take back with him."

"Excuse me," said Butz, "but this is the ship Marle was telling me about? The one that can travel between the worlds?"

Most of the group nodded, and he turned to Lucca. "in that case... I'm sorry to ask, I know you've just come back, but can you take me back to my world?"

She nodded. "Sure, but there's a lot more that hasn't been said yet."

"I'll stay behind," said Crono. "You can really only fit three people on the Epoch anyway. I'll fill everyone in on what's been happening."

"Are you certain that travelling between the worlds so frequently is safe?" said Robo, and Cecil jumped again - "Right," he said, "talking suits of armour, too. I'll never get used to this Restoration business."

"No, I'm not certain," said Butz, "but I can't just sit here wondering whether everyone in my world is still alive."

"I suppose that means I'm going as well," said Cecil. "I was hoping to see more of this world, but it can't be helped."

"No time like the present," said Lucca, climbing back into the cockpit. Cecil said his goodbyes and then, swallowing his apprehension, followed her.

Butz, meanwhile, turned to Frog. "I'm glad we met. You and I would make good friends."

"We do already," Frog replied. "We shall meet again."

Butz nodded, and then glanced at the rest of the group. "Take care, all of you. I hope we don't see each other again too quickly."

Within minutes, the Epoch was lifting off once more, headed back toward the open sky. The familiar old flash of bright light and resonating _bang_ and it was gone.

Marle turned to Crono. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. A lot's been happening that I haven't even started to-"

He stopped abruptly, looking past Marle at the sky to the west. Marle looked at him questioningly for a few seconds, and then as she turned to look for herself, she gasped aloud.

Seeping across the otherwise blue sky there was a curtain of black slowly inching its way east, toward Guardia and Truce village. It seemed to consume the clouds themselves; when it touched them they became the same unholy shade of black, as if corrupted and swallowed by the nothingness. Lightning bolts, unaccompanied by any sort of sound, etched themselves across the black, tinged a frightening purple colour.

"What's going on?" Marle all but whispered.

Crono shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't like it. Come on, let's hurry to the village. If I remember what Terra said correctly, we could be looking at trouble."

The group didn't need telling twice. They hurried toward Truce, casting furtive glances to the western sky as they went.

* * *

"Feels like we've been here before, doesn't it?" said Setzer on the deck of the Blackjack.

"Déjà vu all over again," Edgar agreed, leaning on the railing and looking out at the scenery. The morning had been kind to them. The merge hadn't done much harm to the Blackjack, and the few repairs they needed to make were completed within an hour, and so they'd left Baron in very good time. They were following the compass and a prayer toward Thamasa, hoping against all hope that it was still in the same place they had formerly known it to be.

Cyan stood several feet down the deck from Edgar, staring at the clouds. "'Tis a marvel to look upon," he said. "'Tis familiar, and yet…"

"Different," finished Edgar, standing upright and stretching his arms. "You know, Cecil and his pals are nice people, but if it were all the same, I'd rather have our old world back."

"Wouldn't we all?" said Setzer, shielding his eyes from the angle of the sun. "I bet Cecil and company are thinking the same thing."

Cyan glanced at them. "The idea of a new world bothers me not, so long as we survive to see it."

Edgar shook his head. "I don't know. We already had to do this dance once. I don't want to do it again."

Setzer looked sideways at him. "You worried about Figaro?"

"Of course I am. Last time our world changed it ended up trapped under the desert." He paused. "I just wish I knew whether they were all right."

"I'm sure they are," the gambler replied. Then, partly to change the subject, he said, "how's Locke doing?"

Edgar shook his head. "I wish I knew. He hasn't been out of the engine room since we left Baron. And even before we left, he was… different. Quiet." He sighed. "I don't know. I think this whole Rachel business is getting to him."

"I don't blame him. It's not every day your ex-fiancée comes back from the dead."

"And what about Celes?"

"What _about_Celes?"

Edgar leaned back on the rail again. "Have you been down below once since we left?"

"Nope. What have I missed?"

"It's like ice down there. She and Rachel have pretty much taken up residence on opposite ends of the ship, and neither one talks to the other. And for Cyan and I, it's tense as a wire. I don't know why they both came with us."

"That should be obvious," said Cyan, walking over to the pair. "They both desire to be close to Locke."

Setzer laughed mirthlessly. "I take it neither one has tried talking to the other."

Edgar shook his head again. "Not yet. And the longer this silent treatment goes on between them, the worse it'll be for Locke."

"How did Rachel take the news that Locke was engaged, anyway?"

"Not well, I don't think. I wasn't there. But I think things pretty much speak for themselves, don't you?"

"But she must get it, at least. She was, well, out of the picture for a long time. Things change. People change."

Cyan shrugged and turned back out toward the horizon. "There is no fool akin to a fool in love. There may be little but patience to exercise."

"Yeah, well," Setzer grumbled, "they could sure have picked a better time."

"Yeah." Edgar stared out into space for another few moments, and then sighed. "I think I'd better go check on him. I'm worried."

"Careful you don't freeze down there," Setzer called after him.

Edgar laughed. "Maybe that'll help them cool off." He disappeared down the steps into the ship's interior, passed through what was affectionately known as the 'gambling room' which held the various card and gambling tables, and descended onto the main crew deck. Below were the captain's quarters, where he knew Celes was sulking, and to his left was the door to the small room Kain had shut himself in for so long, currently occupied by Rachel.

He glanced over the railing down to the engine room below, but didn't see Locke's familiar bandana or head of dust-brown hair. "Locke?" he called, but didn't get an answer. He walked down the few stairs to get a better look, but all he found in the engine room were the cogs and gears he'd helped to repair only days earlier. Scratching his head in puzzlement, he trekked back up the stairs and, hesitating only for a moment, walked over to the little room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," wafted Rachel's voice.

Edgar opened the door to see her standing at the small window. She was facing him, but she'd obviously been watching the sky outside, and who could blame her, he thought. After being dead for so long. And then he wondered if he'd ever get used to that idea.

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Hi. I was looking for Locke… I guess he's not in here."

Rachel shook her head. "No… I haven't seen him since we left Baron." She turned back to the window and added, somewhat coldly, "you might check to see if he's with his fiancée."

Feeling somewhat sheepish and not quite knowing what to say, Edgar was about to turn and leave, but his gentlemanly instinct took over and he stepped further into the room. "Rachel, are you all right? I know this must all have come as a shock…"

Rachel laughed bitterly. "Oh, no, not at all. Why, it feels just like old times. Maybe I'll go and die again, and hope for better timing with my next resurrection."

Edgar looked at his feet. "I, uh… guess I've come at a bad time. I'll… I'll leave you to it, then."

He turned to go, but Rachel sighed. "No, no, I'm sorry… that was rude of me." She turned around again, as did he. "I haven't even really told you how much of a pleasure it is to finally meet you… Locke used to talk about you all the time, you know."

Edgar grinned. "Did he?"

She nodded. "Always bragging about how he knew the king of Figaro… joking about how he was going to call in a few favours someday and live the good life."

"Was he now?" He chuckled. "Well… he used to talk about you quite a bit, too. Especially after everything… you know… happened."

She nodded. "Yes…"

An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Rachel stared at the floor. Edgar glanced around, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound insensitive. He was fairly certain he'd already accomplished that.

But it was Rachel who broke the silence, heaving another sigh and turning back toward the window. "Oh, you must think I'm so foolish…"

Edgar glanced at her. "Why?"

"Because I am. I…" She broke off, and though he couldn't see the tears, he could tell they were beginning to flow. "I… I told him myself when he brought the Phoenix to me. I told him to learn to love others… someone else… as he had loved me. And then when this happened, when I came back, I didn't even think to ask…"

"You said that because you knew you were going to die," Edgar said. "You loved him and wanted him to find love again. You didn't know you were going to come back. Nobody knew that."

But Rachel shook her head. "That doesn't change anything. I let him go… I had to let him go, I didn't want to, but I _had_to… but I… I…"

_Still love him_, Edgar thought but didn't say.

Presently she bowed her head, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Edgar said, walking to her side. "This can't be easy on you. I understand."

Rachel stared out the window, speaking as if she hadn't heard him. "You know…" she said quietly, "when I was dead… _really_dead, I mean, before the Phoenix and I were joined… in the Spirit Realm… it's a beautiful place, did you know that? It was anything I wanted it to be. Anything at all. Except that it could never give me what I wanted… no matter what I did, it could never give Locke back to me…"

Edgar stared at her, lost for words. The sheer weight of Rachel's grief pressed on him. He sensed it was best to leave her alone, and he cleared his throat. "Erm… I should probably go and make sure Locke is okay."

She nodded absently. "Yes… yes, of course. Thank you for…" She trailed off.

He nodded as he walked out the door. "Anytime."

He found Locke sitting morosely at one of the card tables in the gambling room, flipping a golden coin. His eyes were unfocused. He wasn't even watching the coin or his hand as it flew up and down, spinning as it went, catching the light. His chin rested on his left palm as he leaned on his elbow, staring off into space.

Edgar walked over quietly, and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

Locke flinched badly and the coin dropped onto the green surface of the card table. Clutching a hand to his chest he turned to see who it was, and then he heaved a sigh and his forehead fell into his palms. "Hi," he said, in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in days.

Edgar pulled out a chair. "Mind if I sit down?"

Locke waved his hand in a manner that said 'I don't give a were-rat's ass' and Edgar sat down, resting his arms on the table and staring at the coin. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. It was the same two-headed coin Celes had used to trick Setzer into helping them, and the one Edgar had flipped to decide the twins' fate before that. Locke must have found it in here, he thought.

He flipped it once, then twice. "Appropriate," he said aloud.

Locke looked at him. "What?"

Edgar glanced at him, and then back at the coin. "Appropriate you'd pick this coin."

Locke studied the coin for a second, and then looked away. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," Edgar said, flipping it once more, "let's say this side means Celes, and-" He flipped it again. "-this side means Rachel. You'd never know which one it landed on."

"And why is that appropriate? They're nothing alike."

"And yet," Edgar said, turning the coin over in his hand, "they might as well be, for how you feel about them, hm? That coin represents you. No matter how many times your heart turns them over, you'll never know which one it's trying to tell you. And no matter which side ends up on top-" He flipped it one more time. "-the outcome is always going to be the same. Whichever you decide you want to be with, you're going to hurt the other. You promised both of them your hand in marriage… both of them love you. And in a way… I guess you could say both of them came back to you from the dead. They have more in common than you think they do."

Locke sighed. "And how is that supposed to help?"

Edgar shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't. But you know what?" He prodded his friend in the chest. "Your heart isn't like this coin. The coin will always have two heads. In your heart, eventually, one side will be heads and one side will be tails. It just needs time to decide which is which."

Locke shook his head. "I don't know how."

Edgar was silent for a moment, and then stood. "Well, I'm not sure I know either. But…" He looked down at his friend, who turned and gazed upward into his eyes. "What I do know is… if it were me… I'd find it hard to choose the life I tried to save over the one I already did."

He patted his friend on the shoulder once more, and then left the thief alone once again with his own thoughts. Locke watched him climb the stairs and then disappear onto the upper deck, and then turned back to the coin, still peacefully sitting on the table. He stared at it for a long time, as what Edgar had said ran again and again through his mind. Heads or tails. Heads or tails. Rachel or Celes.

He sighed, and once again his head sank into his hands. Which life did he really want? Did he want the life he had been trying to recapture for all these years? Or did he want the new life he had already begun to construct?

He sat back, running a hand through his hair. Maybe Edgar was right. Maybe he had to take his time… maybe the situation would work itself out.

_Yeah, right_, he thought. Wishful thinking.

Shaking his head and still lost in thought, he followed Edgar toward the outer deck, hoping the fresh air would help calm his mind.


	21. Part XXI

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XXI**

**

* * *

**

The Black Expanse was possibly the best place in the entire Spirit Realm to hide. One could stay lost there for centuries if he wanted. He would need only to desire not to be found and it would be so: the darkness would envelop him, surround him, make him invisible to any eye.

Not that many would look. Unlike Shadow, most of the spirits that inhabited the many dimensions and sub-dimensions of the Spirit Realm disliked the Black Expanse with a passion bordering on hatred. So many were wrapped up in the darkness of their own pasts and haunting secrets that they rarely desired to be trapped even deeper in darkness on the outside. As such, it was a place one would turn to if he had absolutely nowhere else to turn, nowhere else to take refuge.

So it was that Tellah stood amid the darkness, his hands folded atop his staff, his eyes hidden as always behind his dark spectacles. He did not speak; even in a place as empty as the Black Expanse, one never knew who would hear you, and it would not do to be caught talking to oneself.

But if he could speak, he would have done so at length. His mind had not changed. He was still angry. He was still convinced he had been right about Shadow – he knew that one with so dark a past could not be trusted. It would only be a matter of time before Gestahl and the rest of those ignorant, foolish spirits saw the mistake they had made. And he was still filled with his ever-present, all-consuming rage, at both the Mastermind and the Coalition.

He shook his head. The Coalition was wrong. They were doing so many things wrong. One sacrifice would be justified if it were to benefit the campaign against the evil of the Mastermind. If their entire worlds could be saved, what was the harm? Where were the Coalition's priorities? Were they really fighting for a free world, or were they only working to save their skins?

Tellah knew better. Tellah knew that sometimes, sacrifices needed to be made. And he would find a way to keep fighting the Mastermind somehow. He _would _find a way, even if he had to face the evil being down himself.

"That's the spirit," said a voice behind him.

Tellah jumped, spinning around. He saw nothing. "Who's there? Who are you?"

Seemingly from nowhere, the voice chuckled and spoke again. "You are filled with a great deal of anger, Sage Tellah. Righteous anger, yes, but anger nonetheless. And I imagine that when you've heard what I have to say, it shall do you credit with my master."

"Your master?" His face grew pale. "You're working for the Mastermind! I shan't listen to you!!"

The voice laughed again. "No, no… it's not quite that simple, Tellah. There are more than two sides to this war, and not everyone is as narrow-minded as the Coalition. No, there's a way out of your predicament you haven't even dreamt of."

Tellah was trembling slightly. "You know nothing of my predicament! You know nothing about me! Either reveal yourself or leave me be!"

"I know more about your predicament – and you – than you might think. There are certain things that not even the Black Expanse can hide from us, nor can the Spirit Realm."

"Then who _are _you?! If you would tell me all this, you would at least give me a name!"

"And that I shall."

Tellah spun around. This time the voice had come from directly behind him, and as he turned, he finally saw the face of the speaker. The man's long, dark blonde hair grew down to his shoulders, and from his bangs erupted a pair of horns quite akin to those of a demon. He wore a suit of dark armour which was strangely silent as he took his strong steps toward the Sage, and a long, red cape flowed from his shoulders. His eyes were a menacing red, but otherwise his face looked perfectly human.

"I go by many names," the figure said, "but to you, I am the Dark Prince. And I serve another, higher than me, who has granted me new life upon this conflicted planet… one who needs your help."

"The Dark Prince," Tellah murmured to himself, trying to recall where he'd heard the name before. Then his eyes widened. "You… you're one of the three Lords of the World of Mana! It was you… you captured Joster's son, you fought against the Dragon Emperor—"

"And failed to achieve victory for the Underworld," the Dark Prince said, cutting him off. "Yes, I'm fully aware of my own past and failures, thank you. But we are not here to talk about me. We are here to discuss something entirely different: your own fate."

"Whatever it is you want, I shan't help you!!" Tellah said, backing away. "I shan't be a part of it!"

"You only say that now because you have not heard what I have to say." The Dark Prince crossed his arms. "Our faction is not one that follows the Mastermind, nor one that dreams of a world restored, as he does. Instead, we believe that the world must be united, all under one power… one triumvirate of powers. A world united under a single banner, with myself and the Masked Mage leading alongside our master, the Dark Angel. And for you, Tellah… for you there will be honour past all honours should you join in our fight."

"I…" Tellah's face looked pained. He turned away. "I can't. I won't!"

The Dark Prince was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "Very well, then. I suppose I shall have to seek someone else with more… love… for the world the Mastermind seeks to destroy." He turned to leave.

But after only a few moments, he heard the Sage's voice again. "…Wait."

The Prince smiled to himself, and then turned. "What is this? Have we had a change of heart after all?"

"I didn't say that!" Tellah said defensively. "I… I'll listen to what you have to say. I haven't yet decided if I trust you!"

"That is your right," the Prince replied.

Tellah nodded. "Right. To begin with, what is this triumvirate you speak of?"

"The Triumvirate of the New World. Should we be victorious, the world will bask in an era of peace and prosperity, where the Dark Angel shall rule over the all the world and the living, the Masked Mage shall oversee the dead, and I shall be the reigning lord of the underworld as was always meant. It will be a new dawn for the world, as it was meant to be."

"And you… why have you joined this cause? What makes you think your wishes will be fulfilled?"

The Dark Prince shrugged. "My master has already given me more than I would have dreamed possible. He has returned me to the domain of the living, and yet I can still peacefully walk the domain of the dead. He has promised me the power that is my birthright, and I trust in him… I believe that I shall have it."

Tellah paused. "And what does all this have to do with me?"

The Prince took another step forward. "The master believes that you can aid us in deciphering an artefact we recently acquired. You are… a very powerful wizard. Your assistance would be quite beneficial to us in any regard."

"And what do I get from all this? What do you believe you can give me?"

The Prince paused. "You get another chance to fight the Mastermind and, I promise you, win. You get a position of unrivalled power amid the Triumvirate of the New World in which you will answer only to myself, the Masked Mage, and my master. And…" The Prince leaned in close. "We can give you and your daughter your lives back."

Tellah drew in his breath sharply, and the Prince nodded. "Yes, she was taken from the plane of the living far too early, was she not? My master can restore the breath of life to her, place her back where she belongs, in the land of the living, and he can do the same for you. Think of it, Tellah. The life you so carelessly threw away you will now be able to put to use fighting the evil blight on the world! And you will be able to walk freely between the mortal and Spirit Realms as you please! Your power will be almost unmatched."

Another step forward. "We aren't like the Coalition, Tellah. We know that sacrifices must be made for the greater good. We will not shy away from that which must be done to ensure our victory and the survival of the race. Just tell us that you will join our fight."

Tellah turned away, his mouth slightly agape, leaning heavily on his staff. Finally, he spoke over his shoulder. "And Anna? She will… she will be safe?"

"As long as there is life in the master's body, she shall come to no harm," the Prince replied. "I guarantee you this."

Tellah passed a long, long moment of silence. The Triumvirate. As the Prince had so accurately said, he had thrown his life away and that of his daughter. He had been expelled from the Coalition and his last chance to fight the Mastermind. He was, until now, a solitary man with a unique vision, one that frightened the others in the Coalition. And now there were others, possibly many others, who were willing to act instead of endlessly talk and debate. What else could he possibly do?

He turned. "Tell me about this artefact."

* * *

Baron had not suffered much from the first earthquake, all told, but the second left many of the villagers picking up the pieces. Most of the men and some of the women carried lumber and tools to homes where a roof had caved in, or parts of a wall were missing. Even some of the older children scampered around with their fathers or uncles, offering help where they could.

Some of the citizens with homes in Baron that had been damaged by the first earthquake and then obliterated by the second were being given temporary shelter in the inn and in the schoolhouse. All talk of money was forgotten, each villager knowing that the priority was Baron's return to prosperity, and the return of a roof over every head. The men who ran the inn and the adjoining restaurant were offering food en masse to those who were taking shelter outside of their own homes, and many tenants were eager to help them prepare it.

As Rosa and Terra walked along the central road of the village, they glanced around themselves in awe. "It's really quite wonderful, what the threat of the Restoration has done to this village," Rosa said. "I'm surprised. There hasn't been much in the way of panic, they're all just doing what they need to do."

Terra nodded. "I know what it's like. When Mobliz was first destroyed by Kefka, the few adults left there reacted the same way. Survival first." She looked at the ground as she walked. "I really do miss them. All of them."

"I understand." She watched a couple of men, arms laden with lumber, laughing raucously as they walked by. In the middle of this crisis… they could still laugh and talk and enjoy life. She envied them. Their worries were limited to what happened within their own quiet lives. They didn't have to worry about everything… about the five worlds. And they hadn't yet lost everything. They were simply grateful for what they had left.

"I don't think anyone will ever be quite the same after the Restoration," she said, half to herself.

Terra looked up, and shook her head. "You're right. I just hope they'll… I hope we'll all still be here."

"Likewise." They had reached the bridge over the little river that ran through the village, and she glanced at the grassy hill nearby. "Look, there are Palom and Porom."

The twin child magicians were indeed sitting on the grass nearby, their feet in the water. Porom leaned back on her palms and stared at the sky. Palom leaned on his knees, twirling his finger in the water. Every now and then the water around his finger would freeze, and he'd withdraw it and watch the little disc of ice float downriver.

Rosa and Terra walked over. "What are you two up to?"

Palom glared at them. "Nothing fun!"

"Palom," Porom chided him, "don't be rude." But even she was less pleasant than usual.

Rosa sighed, crouching by the pair. "Now… I know you're a little annoyed with us—"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Palom, hush."

Rosa sighed. "You do understand why, at least, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" Palom said angrily. "We helped Cecil fight off the Fiends of Earth _and _Water! We saved his life twice! That's more than old King Edward ever—"

"Palom…!" Porom said warningly, and he went quiet. She then turned her quiet indignation toward Terra and Rosa. "What my brother is _trying _to say—"

"I just _said _what I was _trying _to say – hey, what're you—"

His speech was cut off as, without hesitation, Porom lifted a hand and shoved her brother face-first into the water. Over the splashing, she continued to speak. "As I was saying… Palom and I have more than once proven ourselves. We are quite capable of helping you and everyone else fight the Mastermind, and we don't see why you won't allow us to."

Rosa shook her head. "You should be able to understand that, a girl as smart as you are." The flattery passed without so much as a slight grin from Porom, and she continued. "The fact of the matter is that this is very, very different. It's far more dangerous, more than Golbez or Zemus or anything from before. And either way, even if I wanted to let you help, it's the Elder's decision, and to be honest I quite agree with him."

By now Palom had climbed back out of the river and was staring straight ahead, arms wrapped around his knees, saying nothing. Porom turned the same way, and the two women, sensing their dismissal, grinned at each other. Rosa stood, and the two of them walked away, heading for the inn to see how everything was progressing.

Palom turned to watch them go, anger contorting his features. He pulled a clump of grass from the bank and held it in his palm. It burst into flames before his eyes before he threw the ashes into the river and rested his head on his crossed arms. "It's not fair!" he said.

"No, it isn't," Porom sighed, "but there isn't anything we can do about it, so we might as well stop complaining. Maybe we can be useful in other ways."

He glared at her. "How? None of the adults will even let us help rebuild! What can we do except sit here?"

"I don't know… maybe we'll think of something."

Palom punched the dirt and said nothing.

After a moment, Porom heard more footsteps over her shoulder and turned to see who was approaching. "Oh, hi Relm, Elliot."

The two children from the World of Ruin waved as they approached. Since they'd come to Baron, they and the magician twins had formed a fast friendship, which had intensified when they'd found out they were excluded from the plans of action concerning the Restoration. Now the four of them were rarely to be found out of one another's company, and a lot of their time together was spent complaining about the injustice of the adults' decision.

Relm sat down next to Porom and Elliot flopped onto the grass, lying on his back and stretching. "So," said Relm quietly, "Elliot and I have been thinking."

"Fun pastime, isn't it?" said Porom. "Nice to know you've taken it up."

Elliot and Palom laughed and Relm gave her a sour look. "No, really!" Relm pressed on. "We were thinking: who says we can't help? Who are the adults to tell us what we can't do? My grandpa couldn't stop me even if he tried."

"Mama could," said Elliot. "The way she took out some of those wolf things… wow."

"Hey!" said Relm, turning to him. "Whose side are you on? Wasn't this _your _idea?"

"Wasn't _what _his idea?" asked Palom.

"I was joking, Relm!" Elliot retorted, ignoring Palom. "I wasn't really serious! Besides… I promised I wouldn't. I promised I'd keep myself safe. I don't want to… I don't want to disappoint her."

"Hey!" yelled Palom, catching their attention. "What are you going on about?!"

"Shhhh!!!" Relm frantically put a finger to her lips. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Then tell us what you're talking about!" whispered Palom harshly.

"All right, all right!" Relm leaned in close, and Porom followed suit to hear. "We were thinking. They're going to lock us up in the tower when the monsters come so we're safe, right? And we won't be able to do anything up there. So why don't we go where we _can _do something?"

"Where else could we do something?" Palom said. "The fight's going to happen right here!"

"That's what I mean, if you'd just shut up for a second! We run away from the castle. Tonight. We'll hide out in the forest by the coastline, and then when the monsters attack Baron, we'll go and fight our way back to the castle. They won't be able to lock us up then!"

Palom had a gleam in his eye, but Porom looked appalled. "That's the most dangerous thing I've ever heard. What if we got hurt, or got killed? We might never get as far as the castle!"

"Hey," said Relm, "you're a White Mage, right? And I can use some magic myself, and let's not forget my artistic abilities. And Elliot's good with a sword, aren't you, Elliot? We'll blast a path through the monsters before they even know what hit 'em. Then everyone else'll _have _to let us fight."

Porom still looked worried. "I don't know…"

"Yeah, Relm," said Elliot, sitting up. "This might be a little much."

Relm looked angrily at both of them in turn. "Hey, do you guys want to help stop the Mastermind or not?" She was answered by nothing but silence, and she shook her head. "I can't believe you. You go on and on about wanting to fight instead of just sitting here, doing nothing, waiting for everything to be over, and the one chance you get, you're backing out! Do you want to fight this war or do you want to run and hide like little kids?"

"Relm!" Elliot said, and she glared at him silently. "Fighting the Mastermind alongside all the adults is one thing. Then at least we're not alone. But this… this is too much for us! We can't take on the Mastermind's shadow monsters all by ourselves!"

"Yes we can!" Palom said. "I know the Third Tier spells, you know!"

"That's the spirit!" said Relm, before she turned to Elliot again. "Come on. There's no need to be so scared! We've got all four of us! We'll be knocking them back with the best of 'em before you can say 'cactrot'."

"Maybe we _could_…" said Porom.

Elliot sighed. "Well…"

"And then Terra will see how strong you are!" Relm pressed on. "You'll make her proud!"

A long moment of silence followed. Elliot stared at the grass in front of him, and all three of the other children stared at him. The trickling of the river and the laughter and chatter of the other villagers were somewhat drowned out as they waited for Elliot to speak.

And finally he did. "…all right. All right. I'll do it."

Relm smiled, as did Palom, and even Porom grinned a little. "Good. Tonight, then. We'll meet at the castle gates an hour past sundown, just before they're closed and locked up for the night."

Palom, Porom and Elliot all nodded. "But," Elliot said as he and Relm were walking back toward the castle, "we have to be careful… I can't get caught, I just can't."

"Don't worry," Relm said, patting his shoulder. "If all goes to plan, they won't even notice we're gone."

* * *

Angela was lost in thought. Amid the Altenan crew manning her voyage home aboard the Gigantes, there wasn't much for her to do but to think, and that was convenient, as there was a lot to think about, especially looking out from the deck upon the ocean below, the yellow-orange of the evening sun glinting on its rippled surface.

Geography had never been her stronger subject, and as such she had a difficult time spotting some of the differences, the new, unfamiliar landmarks that now allegedly littered the landscape beneath them. However, some of them were easy. Already the ship had passed over a village or two that, to her knowledge, had not been a part of her world. But she couldn't be sure, and she found it tiresome to try and think too much about it.

So instead, she thought about almost everything else, starting with, for the umpteenth time, what had happened to Lise. She and Lenna hadn't been gone long when the merge had happened, and afterward, when soldiers from Forcena had gone out to look for them, all they had managed to find were blood stains littered about the grass and upon a large rock near the entrance to the Cleft of the Earth. What was worse, the bridge across the Cleft had fallen again, and there was no way to determine whether they'd crossed it before the merge.

Angela knew her friend better than to jump to conclusions about that evidence, but there were still a lot of unanswered questions. For starters, where were they now? What happened to them? Had they run away from whatever it was that attacked them? Or was the blood something else altogether, meaning they were safely en route to Maia at that very moment?

Even stranger, before the merge sentries patrolling the perimeter wall of Forcena had spotted a strange creature flying toward the Cleft of the Earth, and then flying away again, and no such creature had ever been seen before in their world. Did it have something to do with the blood, whatever it belonged to? Did it have something to do with where Lise and Lenna had gone? And how could it have been there _before _the merge?

She shook her head. There were too many unanswered questions. Somewhere in her gut, she knew that Lise was just fine, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop worrying about it.

In an effort to distract herself, she thought about the merge. She didn't know which of the four other worlds theirs had been joined to – nobody knew – but she couldn't help but wonder if it was one of the worlds Duran had spoken of that wasn't tied to Mana as theirs was. One of the ones that hadn't lost the power of magic.

After all, if this other world hadn't lost their magic, maybe theirs might get it back.

She shook her head. It was wishful thinking at its finest, but she couldn't help wondering just the same. Her kingdom was situated – trapped, now – in the middle of the frozen snowfields. Ever since the Goddess of Mana had died and Mana had faded away, so too had Altena's artificial summer, the magically temperate climate that kept them safe and warm in an otherwise barren wasteland of ice. She shivered at the thought of returning there. Nowadays, almost nobody left the relative warmth of the castle unless they needed to, which was far more often now that they couldn't grow their food.

Angela unconsciously bit her lip. Food. Even that was becoming scarce nowadays. They were a magically-adept people unskilled in hunting, but they had managed to get by with the help of the nearby village of Elrand. But the snowfields were home to barely enough food for just the village, let alone the population of an entire kingdom.

It had been difficult during her time in Forcena not to complain about Altena's current state of affairs to Duran or Lise. It was in her nature to make it known when she was hard done by, and she might have, had it not been for the express orders of her mother. It had been agreed that nobody outside of their kingdom and its immediate jurisdiction would know how difficult times were for the magicians. "We will have to learn to survive on our own one way or another now that Mana is gone," her mother had said, "and so we shall do so now. We will not render ourselves infirm by relying too heavily on the charity of other nations."

And so it was that Altena was, if not prospering, at least 'getting by.' All the same, Angela had been keen to leave and was privately dreading their return, and she suspected that most of the crew was feeling the same way she was.

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of show they would put on for Duran when they arrived.

As if on cue, Angela heard footsteps ascending from the lower deck, and soon Duran's head appeared, followed by the rest of him, though he'd abandoned his Knight of Gold armour and was clad only in the leather garments he wore underneath. The breeze tossed his hair about, and he ran a hand through it, looking around the deck until he spotted Angela and walked over.

She turned back toward the view. They were now over open water, having left the coastline behind just over an hour previously. Duran had offered to accompany Angela to Altena, and Angela had accepted with mixed feelings. On the one hand, Duran was far better informed on the crisis and was more likely to know more of the important details a kingdom so far out of the loop would need to know. On the other, Angela was not keen for him to see the state to which Altena had sunk, nor was she eager to face her mother's reaction to bringing outsiders into the kingdom against her wishes.

"You're up again early," she said out loud. "We've only been flying an hour and a half or so. I thought you wanted to rest the whole way."

Duran shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. The one chance I get to really sleep since this crisis started, and I can't. Go figure."

Angela laughed. "Oh well, so much the better, I guess. You'd miss the view."

Duran leaned on the railing. "Yeah… doesn't quite beat Flammie, but it sure is something."

Angela thought of Flammie, smiling fondly. "Now _there _was a way to travel."

"You said it," Duran agreed, "although I don't think I'll ever quite get the pain out of my rear."

"True."

"Did I miss anything?"

Angela shrugged. "One or two villages I didn't recognize. One of them was right on the coast across the mountains from Forcena, and then the other was on an island we passed about fifteen minutes ago. Otherwise, not really… we've been out over the water for a while."

Duran puffed out his cheeks, and then let out his breath in a quiet raspberry, clasping his hands behind his head. "Darn. I was hoping we'd run into something a little more interesting."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe another kingdom or something."

Angela grinned. "Hey, we've only just left. I'm sure we'll find something along the way."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

A moment of silence followed as they both watched the water, though it didn't do anything interesting. Angela crossed her arms on the railing and rested her chin on them.

Duran glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I'm worried about Lise."

"Oh, don't start…"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but it won't help anything to obsess about it."

"I can't help it."

Duran sighed. "We've been over this twice already, Angela. Lise is strong, resourceful, intelligent… she'll be fine. She _is _fine." He glanced around, looking out at the horizon, and then turned back to her. "Maybe you should be thinking more about Altena."

Angela frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" He leaned next to her on the railing. "Who knows? Maybe now that our world's merged, you've got your magic back. Ever think of that?"

Angela raised one eyebrow briefly. "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, that ought to help you guys out, don't you think? Bring back the summer. Pull you out of hard times."

Angela tensed. "Hard times? I don't know what you're talking about."

Duran scoffed. "Please. So you're just having the time of your lives up in that blizzard, then, I guess."

"We're doing just fine, thank you. I didn't bring you along because I thought we needed your help."

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but you and I both know--"

"We're _fine_."

Duran glanced once more at her, and then stood upright again, stretching his arms. "You know, I don't know who you think you're fooling – you or the rest of your kingdom – but it sure as hell isn't me, and I bet it isn't any of the other kingdoms, either."

Angela finally stood upright, glaring at Duran. "Just shut up and mind your own business!"

Duran glared right back. "Why? Because you and your mother are too proud to admit you might need a little help?!"

"We can manage just fine on our own!"

"Well if all you really _want _is 'just fine'—"

"We aren't going to be dependent on any—!"

"If you hadn't noticed," Duran said harshly, raising his voice as he pounded his fist on the railing, "we're in the middle of a war! Don't you get it? The more time we – any of us – spend isolating ourselves from our allies, the more vulnerable we are! If we're going to survive this, _everyone_ will have to depend on everyone else!"

For several moments, the two stared daggers at each other. Duran was breathing hard but stood firm. Angela's eyes flashed.

But another moment passed, and the fire behind them dimmed. She turned and slumped against the railing, letting out a heavy sigh. "I… you're right. To tell the truth, I've wanted to tell someone, anyone, just so someone else could listen. It's been so cold and damp and, and… unfamiliar, and I hate it. I hate it!" She drew a deep breath, and raised her head a little, looking out at the few clouds. "But it's my mother. She's convinced that if we rely too much on help from other countries, we won't be able to take care of ourselves."

Duran let out his own breath and unclenched the fist that rested on the railing. "Well, who knows… maybe this crisis will show her she's wrong."

Angela paused, and then nodded to herself. Maybe Duran was right. Or maybe her mother was right, and both she and Duran were being foolish. But either way, she wanted nothing more than for the awful, bitter winter in her kingdom to be over. She wanted her old home back.

Then, as her vision came back into focus, her eyes narrowed. "Is that the Island of Oblivion?"

Duran glanced at her, and then looked for himself, and then swore out loud. "No! That means we've been going the wrong way!"

Angela nodded, not quite sure whom to be angry with. If the island they were steadily approaching was in fact the Island of Oblivion, it would mean they'd been travelling southeast instead of northeast, which meant, as Duran had put it, that they were going entirely the wrong way.

The island drew nearer to them, and she nodded. "It is. That is the Island of Oblivion." She walked over to the compass bolted to the nose of the outer deck, and shook her head. "I don't understand. According to this, we're heading directly northeast."

Duran joined her. "I don't get it. If this is the Island of Oblivion, it's too close! It would have taken this ship most of a day to get there!"

"Unless…" She turned back to Duran. "This must have something to do with the merge. Everything must have been, I don't know… shifted around."

"Yeah, and how. Look at the Island," he said, pointing over her shoulder. She turned to look, and couldn't stop an audible gasp from escaping her throat.

The ruins and statues that they knew so well upon the island were now dwarfed, as they could now see, by a great, gray castle that was growing menacingly large as the ship drew nearer to the island. Duran disappeared from Angela's side, only to return a moment later with a spyglass, which he held to his eye, taking a closer look at the castle.

"It looks ancient," he said. "I can see the front gate… there's some kind of writing carved at the top of the arch…" He paused, peering as closely as he could. "K…U… Z… Kuzar."

"Kuzar?"

Duran shook his head. "That's what it says. Doesn't sound familiar to me."

"From the other world?"

"Must be." He removed the spyglass from his eye, staring at the island and pursing his lips.

Angela crossed her arms, staring at the castle, and then glanced again at the compass. "So what does this mean?"

Duran shook his head again. "I'm not sure, except that now Forcena is somehow southwest of the Island of Oblivion. We might not even be heading toward Altena anymore. Maybe we—what the…!"

He suddenly leaned as far as he could over the railing, looking from under the bulbous upper half of the Gigantes toward the sky above the Island of Oblivion. Angela looked from him to what she could see of the sky and back. "Duran? What is it?"

"The Gate to the Holyland! It's open again – look!!"

"What?!" A second later, Angela was leaning out with Duran, craning her neck to get a view. Sure enough, she could see a sliver of the familiar rainbow light of the Gate. "How? How is that possible?"

Duran stood upright again. "I don't know. It might be the merge, but I don't like it. Why would it open on its own?"

Angela stood as well, running a hand through her hair. "This is too strange."

Duran nodded. "I don't know about you, but I think Altena can wait. I want to go check it out."

"Yes. Something's not quite right about it."

As she hurried to tell the crew to change course, Duran looked again at the Island and at the strange castle that had appeared there. What did it all mean? Did this mean Mana was back? What piece of this puzzle didn't they have?

He felt the ship begin to slow and turn upward, and he knew that one way or another, they'd get their answers.

* * *

Celes had been sitting alone in the captain's quarters for quite some time before the knock came at the door. She didn't even know how long she'd hidden herself away, and to some extent she wasn't even quite sure why. She just knew that she had wanted to be alone ever since they had left Baron.

It made her wonder why she'd chosen to come along on the trip to Thamasa in the first place. The most obvious answer was to be with Locke, but it could have been many things otherwise… it could have been that she wasn't comfortable staying in an unfamiliar kingdom for so long… or it could have been that if she'd stayed she might have had to meet her mother, her real mother, and she couldn't handle that yet… or it could have been a great many other things, none of which had anything whatsoever to do with her future husband.

Or at least, she _thought _he was still her future husband.

She grunted out loud and shook her head vigorously. Of _course_ he was still her future husband! Nothing had changed! The only difference was that a woman who _had _been his fiancée had miraculously come back from the dead. That didn't change anything that had happened since. Locke had still saved her from Kefka's tower as it fell, had still professed his love to her many, many times, and was still the adventurous, boisterous, fun-loving bandit she herself had fallen in love with.

What had changed? Nothing. Nothing at all.

She wished she could believe that.

But there was still that one part of her, the same part that had been screaming at her in that room in Baron, that was petrified of losing the one man in the many worlds that she felt herself capable of being in love with. The one man that had brought some new meaning to her life. After all, Locke had been the first man she'd met after severing her connection to the Empire… Locke had been her link to the world she'd never known. There was only one man like that in all the five worlds.

Why was she so scared? Why couldn't things just be the way they had always been? Why oh why did Rachel have to come back and mess things up?

She was naturally in the midst of these tumultuous thoughts when the knock came at the door, and she started so violently that she nearly fell from her chair. Could it be that Locke was finally coming to talk to her? Could it be that they could finally sort this mess out? In her eagerness and her blind hope, she lost the sense of reason that would normally tell her to ask who was at the door and simply called out, "come in."

But it was not Locke who opened the door and walked into the room. It was Rachel.

Celes caught herself staring behind her to see if Locke had followed, and then scowled at her adversary. "What do you want?"

Rachel had clearly been doing some thinking of her own, for she was calm and spoke quietly. "To talk," she said.

"Talk? What is there to talk about? I can't think of anything to talk about."

The words escaped her far too quickly, and she knew it. But even if they hadn't, there was no hiding that she was bothered by the situation, and Rachel already knew it.

Rachel stepped further into the room and sat down on a cushy armchair across from the sofa on which Celes was perched. "You know what I want to talk about."

_Yes, I do_, Celes thought but didn't say. She didn't look at the other woman, but spoke anyway. "Fine. Then talk."

Rachel sighed. "Can't we be civil about this? I'd rather be your friend than your enemy."

"It's too late for that."

"Do you really think that?"

Celes was quiet for a moment, and then sighed herself. "Yes. Yes, I do, because ever since you came back nothing has been right. _He_ hasn't been right."

Rachel tensed visibly, but made a valiant attempt to keep calm. "Look, I know you're angry—"

"Oh, well, then I suppose you think you understand me. I suppose you think you understand exactly how I feel when the man I love drops his new life at the first sight of his old one."

"I'm not saying that…"

"Well then what _are_ you trying to say?" Celes was looking at Rachel now with daggers in her eyes. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Rachel hung her head in exhaustion, and then began to laugh. "I can't believe this," she said, finally looking back at Celes. "I can't. Do you even realize how selfish you're being?"

Celes reeled as if she'd been slapped. For a moment she couldn't think of what to say. "I… wh… selfish??"

"Selfish! Yes! Look, it isn't like this whole thing has been easy on me, either – first being trapped in the Phoenix, not knowing whether I was alive or dead, and then suddenly being alive to find that like it or not, life has moved on without you – but I don't even care about me! And I don't care about you!"

"Then what _do _you care about?!"

"I care about _him!_"

She was standing now, pointing at the door, and panting from her exertion, but her eyes were ferocious and clear. "I care about Locke! Because no matter what we've been trying to deal with, imagine where he stands! He's just built himself an entirely new life after I took his old one away from him – twice! Twice, thanks to me, his life went into a tailspin. And now, because of me, it's gotten even worse! Now, because of me, he's stuck between the old life he always wanted and the new one he's got! He is _dying _on the inside! And…" She laughed again. "And all you can think about is _you._ And instead of being with him and helping him, you're shutting yourself away from him, and turning a cold shoulder." She shook her head, starting toward the door. "If he didn't already love you, I wouldn't believe that he _could _love someone so self-centred."

"Oh, is that right?!" Celes stood and circled the sofa, standing between Rachel and the door. "Well if you're so worried about your Prince Charming, why aren't _you _with him right now? Why don't _you_ help him out, if you think he needs it so badly, if you think he can't make his own decisions?"

"Because he doesn't need me! He needs _you_! And unlike you, I've considered that there might be better things for him now than me!"

"Well, maybe that's because _I_ need _him_!! Did you think of that?!"

Rachel was silent for a second, which was enough for Celes, eyes tear-streaked, to keep right on going. "You don't know a thing – not one _thing _– about my life! You don't know what it's like to live your whole life thinking you were artificial, bred to be a machine of war, not loving anything, not caring about _anything_. When I left the Empire, I didn't have anything to call my own, not a friend, nothing but my uniform and my sword! Locke was the one thing – the _only _thing that made my life something worth living!"

"Well, maybe you're not the only one!"

"You had your chance!"

"How dare you—"

"I'll never—"

At that moment, a huge explosion rocked the ship, and both women were thrown from their feet to the floor of the cabin. Another one, and Celes was thrown roughly against a wall, and Rachel sailed toward her a few seconds later with the third.

"What's going on?!" she yelled.

"I don't know!" Celes cried in reply. "We need to get to the upper deck!"

The two locked eyes for a moment that seemed to last forever, and an unspoken word of agreement passed between them. Together they ran for the door, and headed as fast as they could across the lower deck, through the gambling room and up onto the main flight deck.

It was a chaotic mess. Cyan, Edgar and Locke, swords drawn, were fighting off shadow creatures as they charged in left, right and centre, carried in the talons of more shadow creatures with wings. Out in the air, even more flew around the ship, clawing at the sides, sweeping across the deck, and screeching unnatural, unreal cries that reverberated in the lowest pits of the crew's stomachs. Setzer, at the wheel, was trying to maintain control of the ship while simultaneously aiming razor-sharp cards at any shadow creature he could see, each one meeting its mark and sending the creature away in a puff of black smoke.

The Blackjack rocked again, and Celes saw why: behind the ship, pursuing it from a distance, was a much larger creature, almost formless, lashing its tentacles this way and that, and from time to time a ball of black energy alive with bolts of purple electricity would be hurled from a tentacle and scream toward the ship, blasting parts of the deck to pieces.

While Rachel looked on in fear, Celes immediately drew her sword to help. "Where did they all come from?!" she called to her fiancé, slicing her way through two beasts to get to him.

"We don't know! They came out of nowhere!!" He ducked as one of the creatures from the outside did a nosedive across the deck, and plunged his sword into another beast. "One second we were flying through a cloud, and then the next it turned black!"

Nearby, Edgar had pulled out his autocrossbow and was aiming it at every flying creature he could see. He backed himself to Setzer's side and shot at every shadow that drew near to him. "How far is Thamasa?" he yelled to him. "Can we make it?"

"I don't know!" came the reply. "We've gone off course! I'm trying to bring her back due south, but—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was struck by a winged creature and careened to the floor. The wheel spun wildly to the left, and the ship began to tilt sideways. Clutching a hand to a large scratch on his face, Setzer struggled to his feet and grabbed a hold of the wheel, turning it with all his might. Still, the ship remained tilted. A shadow beast lost its footing and rolled out of control to the port side. Cyan, who had been fighting it, turned his attention to the winged beast coming in from his right. "There are too many!!" he called.

A scream from the stern drew Locke and Celes' attention to Rachel, where she was trapped against the railing with three shadow beasts advancing on her. "Rachel!!" Locke called, but was tackled in that instant by another beast. Celes looked from him to Rachel, and made up her mind in a split second. Stumbling against the insecure footing, she dashed over to where Rachel was cornered and threw herself upon the first beast, plunging her sword into its skull. It vanished, and the other two turned to her, snarling. She darted around in front of Rachel, her sword at the ready. "Are you all right?" she said over her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Just don't mention it."

Without another word she darted back into the fray, finishing off the two beasts with two subsequent slashes of her sword, suffering a carving scratch to her leg from a third, and turning to deal with it, all while Rachel looked on, tense as a wire.

One of the shadow bombs flew by her ear and as she screamed and ducked, she watched it sail past Celes, who had fought her way to the starboard rail, past Cyan, who was fending off more of the flying attackers, and toward Edgar, who only just dove out of the way in time and pulled Setzer with him.

The steering wheel exploded in a thousand wooden bits, and Rachel had to cover her eyes as little pieces of splintered wood showered her. Another explosion from behind her told her that another bomb had hit one of the propellers. Slowly, the ship began to turn south, and started to tilt again. "We're going down!" yelled Setzer. "Grab on to something!"

He, Edgar, Locke and Cyan made a mad dash across the deck, grabbing a hold of the port-side railing. Rachel followed suit, clutching the metal as though her life depended on it. But Celes, who'd been hot on Cyan's heels, hadn't quite reached it when she lost her footing and began to fall toward the starboard side. Another bomb blasted away the rail beneath her, and she slid down the deck toward nothing but open air, grasping madly at the floorboards for something to cling to.

"Celes!!" Locke made to jump away from the railing, but Cyan and Edgar held on to him. "Let go! Let go!! _Celes_!!"

Rachel looked from him, reaching desperately for his fiancée, to Celes, trying madly to climb back up to him, and in a moment she had made up her own mind. She flung herself from the railing across the deck, hands outstretched to Celes. "I'm coming!!" she yelled.

She heard Locke cry from behind her. "Rachel? Rachel! No!!"

But she wasn't listening. Celes saw her, and for a split second it looked as if she wouldn't grab Rachel's hand as she slid toward her, but soon Rachel felt the ex-general's sweaty, bleeding hand clasped tightly in hers, and her other hand whipped out and grabbed the remnants of the rail, gripping it tightly and pulling them towards it.

"Grab hold of it!" she yelled to Celes, who struggled against gravity to reach for the rail. Once… she missed it by an inch. Twice… she almost had it. She pulled on Rachel, who pulled back, trying to help her get to it. The ground was getting nearer, and it zipped by them as the airship careened due south, heading inescapably toward the open water. Distantly, she could see a coastline on the other side, and a village.

Finally, on her third try, Celes grasped the railing and held on for dear life, pulling herself higher. The ship was almost completely on its side now, and the shadow creatures were still swarming around. Rachel could see the other four trying to fight them out of the corner of her eye. And then she saw a flicker of purple, and she barely had time to turn her head. "Watch out!!"

The bomb blasted the railing apart, and the two women were sent flying from their precarious hold on the side of the ship into the open air above the vast, empty grasslands beneath them. Rachel felt herself scorched by the force of the blast, saw Celes' unconscious form whipping through the air alongside her, could hear Locke in the distance calling out to them, pleading with them, to no avail. The wind spun her around and around. She saw in one moment the besieged Blackjack, floating farther and farther into the distance, and in the next the great bulbous form of the grasslands beneath them, waiting to welcome them to their deaths.

_I am going to die again_, she thought to herself.

Maybe this was the way it was meant to be, she thought. Maybe she was meant to never come back, meant to stay dead and in the Spirit Realm forever. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… there probably wouldn't be any pain. It would be quick… it would be over quickly when they reached the ground. And then there would be no worries. Maybe from the Spirit Realm she could do more to help. Maybe that was the way it was supposed to be.

But she looked at Celes. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be for her. This wasn't all there was left for her. She was never meant to die… when she, Rachel, was never meant to live.

A tear fell from her eye as she thought of Locke and Celes, never to be united again. She wished she could do something… anything… but to fall to her death and leave Celes to helplessly fall to hers.

As they fell, she struggled to reach a hand to Celes and gripped the ex-general's arm. It was time for them to die.

And then she felt rather than saw the green glow that emanated from her skin, and there was a great flash of red-orange light, and the sound of a great bird calling to the heavens.

And then Rachel saw no more.


	22. Part XXII

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XXII**

**

* * *

**

Why was it, Galuf wondered as he speed-walked across the Black Expanse, that every time he went to the Altar of Commune there was some sort of emergency?

He didn't know what the emergency was, but he knew that something important must have happened, or else KluYa wouldn't have called across half the Spirit Realm for him to see it. Galuf had to admire the work the Lunarian had done in the Altar; the window was now powerful enough to allow them to view any part of the five – now three – worlds instantly. KluYa had also worked out a way to communicate across the entire length and breadth of the Spirit Realm using it. He could use nothing as sophisticated as words, but unarticulated messages such as the impulse to go quickly to the Altar were relatively simple.

So it was that Galuf once again raced through the Black Expanse – a shortcut to every back door in the Spirit Realm, unfortunately enough – toward whatever emergency awaited him, and he feared the worst, as usual.

As he headed toward the familiar old doorway, Leo fell in step beside him. "You've been summoned as well?" Galuf asked.

The general nodded. "Something important, I guess. Apparently every spirit in the near vicinity is headed our way."

"I don't like this," Galuf muttered. "It can only mean bad news."

"I know what you mean. That seems to be the only kind we get lately."

Another few minutes brought the two of them to the door that led to the Altar of Commune, and they found as they hurried through it that, indeed, many of the spirits in the Coalition were present: Banon, of the World of Ruin; Allana, Rydia's mother; his own companion Zeza; both Melchior and Belthasar; Tellah's daughter, Anna; Toma, Loki and Shadow; and finally his fellow leaders, Gestahl and KluYa. All of them were staring intently at the window, and as Galuf turned his gaze toward it he instantly understood why.

The images flashed before his eyes with only a few seconds in between flickers to take in the scenes. In each and every one of them he saw the horrifying shadow creatures attacking almost innumerable targets. First he saw the village of Tule. The pirates from their nearby den were drunkenly brawling at the head of the onslaught. Then the scene changed to Thamasa, with Umaro and Gau fighting at the forefront of the wizards, who sent spell after spell flying into the churning black mass. Then he saw Byzel, where merchants and law-abiding citizens alike were fighting brutally with whatever they could find. Truce village was next, where he saw Crono darting here and there, slashing every black thing he could see with his sword. Then the dwarven village of the underground, where the dwarves were respectably holding their own with their deadly weaponry. Finally, Galuf saw the crashed Blackjack near Mount Ordeals, where Edgar, Locke, Cyan and Setzer battled the straggling monsters from Thamasa.

It was nothing short of carnage.

"My God…" said Leo.

"They're everywhere," murmured Galuf.

KluYa nodded. "The Mastermind seems to have pushed his attack further. The siege of Baron and possibly Forcena will not be far off."

"Just as we feared," Gestahl said.

The scene changed, and they looked upon Mist. Allana drew in her breath, biting her fingernails as she watched the summoners fighting the beasts from both sides of the village. Phantom beasts leapt into the fray from every direction. A spout of flame here from Ifrit, a blizzard there from Shiva, and in the midst of the chaos, Queen Asura and King Leviathan protected the summoners themselves.

"I thought I'd never see the day Mist went to war…" Allana said tearfully.

"Is there anything we can do?" Loki asked Gestahl. "There has to be some way we can help hold them off!"

Gestahl shook his head. "If we were to try, we would surely be torn asunder within seconds. This battle must be theirs."

"But we have to do _something_!" said Toma angrily. "We can't just sit by and do nothing when they're all—"

"Toma," Shadow said, startling everyone, "Gestahl is right. Even if we were able to hold off the beasts for more than a few minutes – which I doubt – we would then be unable to continue to help the Mortal Realm once this threat passes. Believe you me, this is only the beginning."

"I agree with Shadow," said KluYa. "I doubt that this is the full extent of what we will see. But I haven't an inkling of what that will be."

Allana squinted at the image, and then pointed. "Look at the sky. That isn't right."

KluYa glanced at her, and then back at the window, where the vision swung upwards. Allana was right. It was scarcely two hours past sunset, and yet there was no hint of light in the sky. The clouds and everything beyond them were black as ebony, lit up by the occasional bolt of lightning that etched itself across the heavens. As they watched, some of the black clouds descended and formed themselves into even more shadow creatures.

"This is incredible," Anna said, almost in a whisper.

Melchior sighed. "I suppose we must prepare ourselves for the worst. I imagine that there will be a time and a place when we _will_ be needed."

Galuf turned to him. "What makes you say so?"

"I believe that if the Mastermind is as powerful as we believe he is, his powers shan't be limited to the Mortal Realm and whatever other realm he controls. I might remind you that there are other spirits here – ones that aren't as agreeable as we are… all the vengeful, angry spirits."

Gestahl's frown deepened. "You're talking about the Forbidden Spirits, aren't you?"

"Precisely. If the Mastermind intends to unleash them, they could wreak havoc on the mortals."

"I thought you said we spirits were useless in the Mortal Realm!" Toma said to Gestahl.

"Against the Mastermind's creatures, yes," Melchior said, "but against mortal humans, not in the slightest. We carry the energies of the Spirit Realm with us into the Mortal Realm, and I'm sure Joster must have told you what happens to humans when they come in contact with those energies."

Toma nodded, and Melchior continued. "Imagine, then, the thousands if not millions of spirits the Mastermind could unleash. All that amplified energy could utterly destroy the mortals and end their struggle rather quickly."

Banon, his arms crossed, finally looked away from the image to Melchior. "With that many adversaries, is there really anything we can do to fight?"

"We have certain advantages in this battle," Belthasar said. "For one, we are far stronger. The angered, bitter and vengeful spirits that Melchior was referring to lack direction, co-ordination, nor can they discriminate between those that are fighting against them and those that are not. We will likely retain our sanity when we choose to walk on the mortal plane. Those spirits will not.

"Also," he continued, "the Mastermind will be hard pressed to force the Forbidden Spirits to leave the Spirit Realm and join the fight, certainly if he intends to create an effective group of fighters. I suspect he will need to create some sort of gap or portal between the dimensions. It is not unheard of, but it requires an incredible amount of magical energy which only the Goddesses themselves were able to cultivate."

"The Goddesses are all dead," Loki pointed out. "Does that mean we have nothing to worry about?"

"It would, indeed, were it not for the little successor left behind by the Goddess of Mana. If I'm correct, the energy of which I was speaking could be found emanating from the sapling in the Mana Holyland. I suspect it was the existence of that sapling that allowed the Gate to the Holyland to reform when the worlds merged."

"But that means he can't set the spirits free anywhere else…" Anna said slowly.

"Yes, they will be forced to enter the Mortal Realm through the Gate. And that gives us another advantage."

"I still feel like I'm missing something," Toma said, his hand on his forehead. "Joster told me that we can only exist in the Mortal Realm for a few minutes. How will we… how will _any _of the spirits be able to do anything in that amount of time?"

"That is something the Mastermind will most likely be prepared for," Melchior answered. "I believe it is safe to assume that we will be able to take full advantage of whatever magic he will lay down on the battlefield."

"There is a risk," KluYa said, "that if the Mastermind knows we're aware of what he plans to do, he might find a way to counter us."

"He may be attempting to draw us out with this onslaught," Gestahl said. "In any case, we must be prepared for the worst."

"I would say the worst might as well be here already," said Shadow. "Look."

They turned to look at the window. Allana put a hand to her mouth, and there were expressions of alarm from several of the spirits in the room. The scene before them showed the four children, Palom, Porom, Relm and Elliot, trapped against the trunk of a large tree in the forest and far outnumbered by a horde of shadow creatures. Relm and Palom were fighting them bravely with their magic, and Elliot struck out left and right as they advanced upon him, but from the looks of things it would only be a matter of time.

"There must be something we can do!!" Anna cried, turning away, unable to bear watching any more. "We can't just let them die!"

"Anna, there is nothing we can do," Leo said gravely. But even he looked as though he was just barely containing himself as he watched the window.

Anna looked beseechingly at the rest of the group, all of whom had reached the same horrible conclusion. With nowhere else to turn, she sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably in her hands. Allana's hand was still clapped over her mouth, and tears continued to stream down her own cheeks. The room was heavy and silent as the scene progressed in front of them. They found themselves, as terrified as they were, unable to look away.

Anna's sobs began to grow louder. Galuf watched her, his heart filled with his own awful, gut-wrenching grief, matched only by his complete and absolute hatred for the Mastermind, the one responsible for the inevitable loss of four more lives, these ones far more young and innocent than the ones before. He felt his own tears beginning to form in his eyes, but could not find the strength to wipe them away.

It was then that he realized that Anna was no longer sobbing. Her sobs had gradually turned into screams, and she held the sides of her head, clutching at her hair.

"Anna?" Galuf took a step toward her. "Anna!"

At that moment, Anna let loose a long, piercing scream, and as she lifted her head he saw that her eyes were clenched shut in a clear expression of pain. "Anna!!" Galuf knelt immediately by her side, putting her hand on her back. "Anna! What's happening? Answer me!!"

But Anna could not answer, and as Galuf put a hand on her arm, he jerked it back immediately. "She's… she feels warm!"

There were expressions of alarm from around him, which he could just barely hear over Anna's continued screams of agony. "Warm?" Gestahl said. "How is that possible? She could only be warm if she was…"

The reality of the situation sank into the room like a hot coal into water. Galuf glanced frantically around at the spirits in the room. "We must get her into the Mortal Realm! Now!"

"The Mortal Realm?!" Loki cried. "Galuf, are you insane? She'll—"

"She's no longer a spirit!" Galuf roared back. "Something has happened to her! She needs to be returned to the Mortal Realm now, or else her mind will be permanently damaged!"

"But how?" said Leo. "For us, to go into the Mortal Realm is to…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence. But Galuf shook his head. "We must do something! We don't have much time!"

When nobody spoke, he nodded. "Right. I'll do it."

"Galuf, no!" said Leo. "We need you!"

"It's the only way!"

"No!" said Toma, hurrying forward. "I'll do it."

Galuf looked up at him, shocked. "Toma, no!"

"Yes, Galuf. The Coalition needs you. You have your place and I have mine. Give her to me!"

"But you can't just—"

"I can and I will!" Without another word, he shoved Galuf away from Anna's shaking, screaming body. Galuf tumbled backward and landed steadily on his palms, but before he could rush back to Anna's side, Toma had her arm over his shoulders and was looking him in the eye.

"Watch me," he said.

In another second, he and Anna had dissolved together into the darkness. Galuf watched his eyes as they faded away from the Spirit Realm, and then he found himself staring into the wall of the cavern.

Toma was gone.

The room was struck by a resonating silence. Everyone was staring in shock at the spot where Toma had been standing, where he and Anna had just disappeared.

And finally, Galuf turned back to the window. He watched the scene unfold, and he shook his head. "This… this really is just the beginning… and I'm afraid of where it's going to end."

Several other members of the group nodded in agreement, staring at the window. Melchior and Balthasar bowed their heads solemnly. Allana sobbed quietly into Banon's shoulder. Leo stared expressionlessly at the ground.

"Toma…" said Gestahl, wordlessly watching the window. "Godspeed."

* * *

As Edward stood at the gates of Castle Baron with his harp, he wondered to himself why he constantly decided to play out in the open air of the night. It had only ever been trouble for him before – like during his stay in Kaipo so long ago – and yet there was something irresistible about the night that drew him to the outdoors with his harp and the melodies of his mind.

And, he reflected, if he hadn't been drawn out of the castle tonight, he might not have noticed how very peculiar the sky looked.

He'd been staring at it for quite some time, and he didn't like what he saw. This was not the night sky he knew. There were no stars and there was no moon, and there was no hint of blue. Instead, everything he could see was impossibly black, including the clouds, and in the distance he could see lightning flash across it, though there was no rain.

A breeze tossed his hair about as he watched. It was a cool night, not overly chilly but enough so that he was grateful for his cloak. His hand was unsettlingly steady by his side. It was unusual. Normally his fearful instincts would be taking over by now. He'd have run into the castle to alert Cecil to the strange phenomenon. He wouldn't be watching and waiting, as he was now.

But for some inexplicable reason, he found himself rooted to the spot. It wasn't fear he felt. It was some sort of curiosity. His harp hung ignored in his left hand. The feather in his cap trembled. Another bolt of lightning crisscrossed in the sky far away to the south.

And then he saw something different. One of the clouds in the distance began to swirl, very slowly at first, and steadily faster. Soon, it began to flow in a tight stream toward the forest to the south. His eyes narrowed as he watched. He thought for a moment that it might just be a trick of his imagination, but no; he could see the blackness disappear into the canopy of the trees. And soon, there was nothing left of the cloud, and an empty hole revealing nothing but more black sky was left behind.

That settles it, thought Edward. It was beginning. Soon, the shadow creatures would advance upon Baron, just as the spirits said.

But still he felt compelled to stay. Still he felt as though something was keeping him glued to the front steps of the castle, staring out into the distance.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the captain of the guards walking toward him. "Good evening, Your Majesty."

"Good evening, Captain Biggs," he replied absently, "and I told you to call me Edward."

Biggs shook his head, grinning. "We all observe proper protocol here, Your Majesty. It's the only way to keep them all in line. I came to tell you that the changing of the guard is in five minutes. Would you like me to have the replacement leave the gate open, or were you planning on retiring soon?"

Edward shook his head. "No, leave it open. In fact…" He turned back toward the horizon. "I'd like you to go and get Rosa for me. Tell her it's urgent."

"Queen Rosa has already retired for the evening. Are you certain?"

Edward nodded. "Positive."

The captain ran a hand along his grey moustache. "As you wish."

"Thank you."

Biggs walked away, and Edward continued to watch the sky for signs of change. The cloud that had descended into the forest was slowly beginning to re-form. They were no ordinary clouds. They couldn't be. They matched Terra's description perfectly, and that was no coincidence.

He looked out on the ocean. Even the water was more restless than normal. The waves crashing upon the shore were louder than Edward had ever heard them. He looked at the village. There was not a soul to be seen out of doors. He saw light in windows and smoke rising from chimneys, and some homes were dark and silent.

He then looked at the field. It was vast and empty, and he found himself wondering how long it would remain that way. The grass was swaying in the wind, but he could scarcely see more than a kilometre or so in the darkness.

He heard a sound that he thought was a voice, and he cocked his ear to listen. After a moment, he heard nothing else, and glanced into the castle. Still no sign of Rosa, but he could be patient, if a little nervous by now. He looked at the field again. The grass even seemed darker than normal, but he reasoned that that was probably his imagination. Although, he thought, there was no telling what might happen. For all they knew, the creatures could start growing out of the ground.

Then he cocked his ear again. He'd heard a voice this time, he knew it. He left it there and stood that way for a long time before it reached him a third time:

"Help!"

Edward snapped to attention. "Who's there?"

"Help, someone! Please!"

He peered out into the darkness, but it was several moments before he saw them: two very dark figures struggling their way across the grass.

Without wasting any more time, Edward began to sprint toward them. "I'm coming! Hold on!"

The figures drew a little nearer, and Edward could make out a man and a woman. The man was supporting the woman on his shoulders, and they were stumbling slowly but clearly making a valiant effort to make it to the castle. Finally, the man succumbed to exhaustion, and they both collapsed onto the grass. Edward picked up his pace. "I'm coming!" he yelled again.

When he drew nearer, the man was on all fours attempting to stand. The woman was hidden by the tall grass, lying face-down upon the earth. The man managed to fight his way to a standing position, and stumbled a few more paces forward. Edward reached him just as he fell again, and he braced himself to support the weight.

But as he caught him, he found that there was no weight to support. The figure was light as a feather. Surprised, Edward looked closely at the man, and his breath caught in his throat. Beneath the headband, the coarse brown hair, and the scruffy clothing the stranger wore, his skin was glowing. It was very faint, and he wouldn't have seen the difference in better light, but there was no mistaking it. The man's skin was glowing.

"You're…" Edward said, but found that the words would not come.

The man's breath was coming in very faint, ragged spurts. With a tremendous effort, he looked up into Edward's eyes, and he spoke. "Take… care… of her…"

"You're…" Edward took a gulp of breath. "You're going to be all right. You're… I'll get help. Help!!" He turned back toward the castle, where he saw Rosa's distant silhouette framed in the light. "Help!!"

"No…" The stranger laughed slightly. "No… I won't… last… I'm not meant… to last… but she… she's no longer… spirit… help her…"

Edward looked at the man again for a long moment, and then nodded. "I-I will."

The stranger let out a long, relieved breath, and then looked skyward. "Joster… I'm coming… to join you…"

And in another moment, the man was gone, dissolving into the dark night, and Edward held nothing but air in his arms.

"No longer spirit…" Edward said quietly to himself. And then he remembered that the woman was still there, and he hurried toward her. "I'm coming! Hold on! I'll—"

And as he reached her, he stopped dead. The skin… the hands… the red hair…

"It can't be…" he whispered.

In a second he was at the woman's side, turning her over, looking into her face, and clutching her limp form to him, his face buried in her shoulder, and his voice, far from the domain of his control, uttering the name into the silk of her dress. "Anna… Anna…!"

"Edward!"

He was barely conscious of Rosa's presence as she knelt beside him, and looked without recognition into the woman's face, prying Edward's crying eyes from her shoulder, and placing her palm atop Anna's forehead. "She's very cold… Edward, we must get her to the infirmary!"

He didn't reply. He did nothing but to stare into the woman's face, disbelieving, but wanting so very much to believe. "I… I…"

"Edward!" Rosa said forcefully, and he finally looked up. "She's going to be all right! We have to get her inside!"

Edward stared at her for a long moment, and then shook the tears from his eyes and nodded. "Yes… yes, you're right… oh, Anna…"

Rosa looked up sharply. "Anna? You don't mean…?"

Edward didn't answer, but the look on his face spoke for him. Rosa looked from him to Anna and back, and then shook her head. "Tell me everything when we have her inside. Come on."

Edward lifted her and together they started toward the castle, but before they reached its gates, Rosa couldn't resist a look at the sky, feeling the wind in her hair.

"Help us…" she said to nobody in particular before she turned away and hurried home.

* * *

Celes was running through an endless city.

Everywhere she looked, the bright red banners of the Empire glared at her. They surrounded her on all sides, and all she could do was run, run farther along the endless metal road between the endless metal homes, a road that led to nowhere that she could recognize.

The banners grew redder and redder. Then, as she ran, the ground beneath her feet began to turn red, and she realized that the red that seeped along before her was her own blood, pouring out of her chest from a wound that she couldn't feel. And yet she could not stop, she could only run.

And Vector rose up before her. Vector. The Imperial capital. The endless rows of soldiers and, beyond them, masses of giant, hulking Magitek armour. She stopped. The blood soaked her, and ran like a river along the road, up the walls, across the soldiers and the suits of magic-imbued armour behind them. It ran up the sides of the Imperial palace. Everything was red. The red of her blood.

She shook her head, tried to scream "no!" But the words would not come. She turned. She ran. But still she bled from her heart, still the blood chained her to the evil world behind her. She ran away, farther and farther away, but the Imperial city just drew nearer and nearer to her. With every step she took, they came closer, and closer. She was chained to them. She was chained to them by her blood. They were following her. She could never escape.

And then a man appeared before her. A man in a blue bandanna. He stood there, just out of reach. "Help!" she tried to cry, but of course nothing escaped her throat. "Help me!" she tried again. "Save me from them!"

The man did nothing. The man stood and watched her. She looked behind. The Empire was still following her. She saw Gestahl, beckoning to her, telling her to come back home, but she wouldn't she mustn't! She couldn't now! She looked to her right: the faces of the villagers of Maranda stared expressionlessly at her. She had taken their home. She had destroyed their lives. There was no sympathy in them.

She looked to her left. Doma. She saw Kefka pouring the poison into the river. The river ran red. It flowed to Doma – she could see Doma, so close but so far, and she saw the men and women and children falling, dying. She wanted to run to them, to save them, but it was too late. And Kefka laughed a deafening laugh, and she knew there was no use. She had failed them. She had failed to save them.

And again she tried to beseech the man in blue, but he stared at her with contempt-filled eyes. There was no sympathy in him for her. He had his life. He had his happiness. There was nothing he needed from her.

And from behind him stepped a woman, a woman with long, blue hair, and she wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled his face toward hers, and their lips met in the most passionate of kisses, and the road beneath them ran blue, blue that shot from them like an explosion of the deepest passions, and she found herself lifted from her feet and suddenly falling, falling backwards to her old home, her old life, falling ever faster, never to return to the man she wanted so desperately to love…

Her eyes snapped open with a start. Her hand flew to her chest. The wound was gone. She was lying in darkness. She smelled cool earth by her face. She felt it beneath her arms and her body.

A dream.

She blinked once, twice, and then pushed herself up from the ground. Dirt rose with her in her hair, and on her cheek, and she brushed it away, though she knew it still stained her face. She glanced around. Where was she? She didn't know. Slowly, memories of the attack, the shadow creatures, and clinging desperately to the rail began to come back to her. Was she alone? How did she come to be here?

She realized that she was in a cavern. It was incredibly dark. There was almost no light. But she could just barely make out the shape of the cave mouth. It was very shallow. The breeze rolled in from the opening and tossed her dirt-ridden hair about her shoulders. How was she here?

She heard footsteps and just barely could make out a form walking toward her. It was carrying something. It stopped at the mouth of the cave. Celes laid a hand on her sword, ready to spring.

"Celes?"

She relaxed, but only slightly. It was Rachel. She moved further into the cave, sitting down next to Celes. "Are you feeling all right?"

Celes went to nod, and then winced as her head began to pound. She put a hand to her temple, grunting. "N… no. Not quite. What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel put something in Celes' free hand… fruit. "The last thing I remember is falling from the Blackjack, and I grabbed a hold of you, and then I passed out. When I came to, we were about ten feet away from this cave."

"And where is this… cave?"

"Apparently it's toward the south end of the Veldt," Rachel replied.

Celes frowned. "How do you know?"

"I went in a little further when I woke up and there were a couple of… very strange men living in there."

Celes put a hand to her forehead. "The cave in the Veldt… we _were _off course…"

"That doesn't seem to matter much now," Rachel said, hugging her knees. "We were lucky we survived. What if…?"

Celes shook her head. "No. They're alive. We've been through worse before." She fell silent for a moment, and then glanced at Rachel. "What… what else did the men in the cave say? Anything?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing that made any sense to me. They said there had been other men there. Men who were exiles from a place called Fabul."

"Fabul?"

"I didn't recognize the name either."

Celes leaned forward, thinking. "Fabul… it must be a place from the other world. Did they say anything about what happened to those men?"

Rachel shook her head. "Apparently they disappeared into the cave yesterday and haven't been seen since."

"Damn…"

"Why?"

"Because if we could talk to those men, we could find out how they got here. This Fabul place might be nearby… maybe we could walk there."

Rachel nodded in understanding. Presently the two fell silent. The awkward tensions that had sunk below the surface when the Blackjack had been attacked were rising again now that they were out of danger. Each still remembered what the other had said.

After another few moments, Celes looked to the cave mouth. "What's with the sky?" she asked, to break the silence.

Rachel shrugged again. "It's been like that since I woke up. I don't know why… but I don't like it."

Celes shook her head. "Me neither. Even the clouds…"

"Yes…"

Eventually they fell silent again, the temporary distraction having failed. They still found themselves facing that invisible tension in the air between them. Rachel looked at the cave walls, pretending to be wholly interested in the shapes of the rocks, the patterns along the walls and the ceiling. Celes fixed her gaze on the unnaturally black sky, a part of her still wondering why it was so. She saw the purple-tinged lightning bolts in the distance, wondered what they meant, but only with half her mind. The other half couldn't shake thoughts of the disturbing dream out of her head.

And then, finally, she looked at the ground and sighed. "I… guess I should thank you for trying to save me. Well… you _did _save me."

Rachel shook her head. "You saved me. I… owed you my life."

"Is that… all…?"

"I guess so."

Celes didn't even know why this answer angered her so. Perhaps a part of her had been hoping for Rachel to admit she'd been wrong, to apologize for what she said, to swear that if they ever got through this she'd stay away from Locke. But she didn't.

She turned so that she was leaning with her back to the cave wall. "This doesn't change anything, then."

Rachel paused, remembering the thoughts she'd imagined were her last, and then shook her head. "No."

"We need to work together to get out of this. Just… don't think I trust you. Because I don't."

Rachel nodded. "Agreed."

Celes presently laid down again on the musty ground. "Let's get some sleep then. We'll leave in a few hours and look for this Fabul place."

"Yes."

Celes turned her back to her without another word, furious at herself. They were acting like children. But there was some part of her, some inescapable part that would not let go. She knew that she should, she knew it would be for the best, but she could not let go of her frustration, her anger… her fear.

She heard Rachel lie down near the cave mouth, and then shut her eyes. When she finally fell asleep, she found herself plagued by more dreams, dreams of the blood-stained Empire, the man in the bandanna, and the woman with the long, blue hair.

* * *

"_Elliot, look out!!_"

Relm blasted an advancing shadow creature away with a jet of fire, and Elliot fell back. He'd been trying to fight his way through the brunt of the assault and punch a hole through which they could escape to Baron, but there were simply too many, and he found himself once again with his back to the bark of the enormous tree, surrounded on all sides by the vicious, snarling servants of the Mastermind.

He slashed the sword he had taken from Baron at another two creatures and they backed away. "_Now_ do you think this was such a good idea?!" he yelled to Relm.

"Don't start!!" Relm yelled back, throwing spells this way and that back-to-back with Palom. Creatures vanished in puffs of black smoke, but more and more came to replace them. It was an endless tide of attack.

Palom blasted a few more creatures away with a third-tier Ice spell. "It's no use!" he yelled. "There are too many!"

"Don't talk like that!" Elliot plunged his blade into the neck of another creature and then began to fend off another. "We don't have any choice—Aaaagh!!"

He doubled over as one of the creatures landed a devastating blow to his leg. He lashed out vengefully with his sword and the monster fell back, but his now-exposed skin was bleeding profusely.

"Palom!" yelled Porom. "Cover me!"

Palom and Relm began to form a shield in front of Elliot, firing off dual blasts of electricity. The creatures fell back somewhat, and Porom rushed forward, placing her palms on Elliot's bleeding leg. The wound glowed blue, and then green, and then was reduced to little more than scars. Elliot winced as he stood back up, and hacked at another beast that was moving in toward Porom.

He saw an opening, and turned to the others. "Come on! This way!!"

He slashed his way through two more shadow creatures and burst through the pack, the other three hot on his heels. The trees flashed by on either side of him as he ran, and he could see the border of the forest ahead of them, leading to open field, and hopefully safety.

He could hear Palom and Relm shooting spells backwards as they went, but he could also hear the advancing snarl of the creatures as they gained ground. They were ahead, but not by much, and possibly not by enough.

Finally, he saw the parting of the trees that led to open field, and he could see straight across the grass to the front of the castle, a pinprick in the distance. It looked pristine and calm in the distance. The shadow creatures had not yet begun to attack.

In a moment of horrifying dread, he realized that the gates would be closed, and there would be nowhere for them to go.

The single, short moment of distraction was enough for one of the flying shadow creatures to swoop down and slam into the back of his head. He collapsed forward, tumbling a good distance before he came to rest face-down on the grass.

The other three crowded around him. "Elliot!!" Relm cried, kneeling by his side. Palom continued to blast spells at the creatures, but they were advancing very, very quickly. "Elliot!! Get up!!"

She turned him over, but Elliot was not conscious. Relm's eyes were tear-streaked. "_Elliot!!_"

"Relm!!" yelled Palom. "We could use your help here!!"

Another moment of hesitation, and then Relm turned away from her fallen friend, her eyes burning with anger. She raised her arms high above her head and pierced the night air with a mighty cry.

"_Take this, you bastards!!_"

The familiar red glow surrounded her, and then was drowned out as an enormous tornado began to form around her, small at first, and then growing larger and larger, louder and louder until it reached a terrifying crescendo of howling, destructive fury. With another great cry, she hurled her creation at the group of shadow monsters, the ripping wind hurling them into the air and trapping them within the spiralling cyclone.

Palom and Porom watched in awe as the tornado did its work. The monsters cried and yelped as they were tossed this way and that by the wind. And then Palom looked at Porom, a gleam in his eye. "We can finish this now."

Porom nodded. "I'm with you."

They both looked back at the group of creatures, and then in unison put their hands together. The air around then began to glow as they concentrated. Relm, seeing what they were doing, poured as much energy as she could into the tornado. "Hurry!" she yelled. "I can't hold on to it forever!"

And Elliot, groaning and holding a hand to his head, sat up shakily just in time to watch in awe as the twins let loose their combined magical fury.

"_Comet!!_"

From the sky, flaming balls of rock began to spiral downward toward the tornado. The sky let up with red fire as the comets fell, burning brightly against the darkness of the sky. As they neared the cyclone they began to spiral into it, and soon the tornado was a howling, hellish tower of flame, spitting fire this way and that, and pouring the smoky remains of the shadow creatures that had once been within out of every side.

Finally, the mass of fire and wind began to die away, leaving a scorched crater of incinerated grass and dirt in its wake. When the dust cleared, not a single shadow creature was left to be seen.

The four looked on in stunned silence. Elliot got up and stood beside Relm, scarcely believing his eyes.

"We did it," said Relm finally. "We really did it!!"

All composure broken, the four began to whoop out loud in joy and relief, hugging one another, cheering to the sky, throwing themselves onto the grass. They had done it. They had won!

Then another shadow began to rise above the trees. Elliot looked up, and he stumbled backward. "Guys…!"

The other three followed his gaze, and the grins were immediately wiped from their faces.

Growing larger with every passing second, another shadow creature, this one much bigger and more fearsome than the others, loomed in the black of the sky. Its wings arched out many metres from its body, and its long neck and longer arms and legs were charged with electric purple veins. It let out a deafening, terrifying roar.

"This isn't good…" said Palom.

The creature brought one of its claws high above its head, and the darkness around it seemed to flow inward to its fist until there was a large ball of shadow energy, purple electricity dancing about its surface. With another roar it hurled the energy ball straight at huddled children.

"Watch out!!" Elliot cried, leaping away not a moment too soon.

The bomb struck the ground with a deafening roar, exploding in a great ball of black flame, and churning up the grass and dirt, tossing them high into the sky. Elliot covered his head as it rained down upon him, and then looked back up. The creature was holding another bomb in his hand, preparing to throw.

"Run!!" he yelled. "We have to run!!"

He got up and started off toward the castle as the other three dodged the second bomb, and Relm called after him. "Wait! That'll lead it to the castle! They'll never stand a chance!!"

"Do you really think _we _stand a chance?!"

The third bomb struck the ground less than a metre from his outstretched foot, and he was thrown backward, crashing headlong into Relm and Palom. Porom dove out of the way of the next bomb and ran to help them up.

Meanwhile, the creature raised its head and uttered another roar, soaring higher and higher into the sky, and then looking down upon the children, massed together on the ground and trembling like leaves.

"It's coming…" Porom said.

"Oh, no…" Relm whispered.

And then the creature began to swoop downward, and the four frantically began to move out of the way, knowing it was no use, that in a few seconds the enormous thing would be upon them and they would be powerless to stop it from ending their short lives…

From out of nowhere, a black blur shot from the darkness and collided fiercely with the creature's outstretched neck.

It let out another great roar, this one a wail of pain, and began to look around for the intruder, but fortunately the intruder was faster. The figure leapt again, the point of a spear now discernible, glinting in the electrical light, and it plunged into the creature's body. And the stranger was leaping away again, and the spear plunged into another part. Again and again the figure dove, and the creature was turning this way and that, trying to catch him, bite him, tear him away.

But it was no use; finally, having wounded the shadow monster more than a dozen times, the figure leapt into the air, far higher than should have been humanly possible, and a great ball of fire began to appear in his outstretched hands, growing larger and larger, until he finally hurled the mass of flame at the monster below, who had time only to roar once more before it exploded in a mass of swirling black dust, smoke, and scorching flames.

Palom, Porom, Relm and Elliot sat stunned on the grass.

"Who _was_ that?" Elliot asked.

"I… don't know…" said Relm.

Both of the twins were silent, their eyes on the billowing cloud of smoke. The shape of a body began to form, and then the stranger emerged from the cloud, spear upon his shoulder, dressed entirely in black with a black cloak and hood shading his eyes. Long, black hair trailed from within the hood. All four found themselves speechless as the man approached, and as he spoke, he looked down on them in disdain.

"You are all idiots."

More shocked silence, and the young man continued to speak. "Did you really think facing the shadows alone was the way to prove yourselves?"

"I… we…" Elliot found himself unable to come up with something to say.

The figure chuckled. "Hmph. Amateurs. I figured at least you, Porom, would have had a bit more sense."

Porom's eyes widened. "How do… how do you know me?"

The stranger ignored the question. "The key to being strong is to know when you can win alone and when you cannot. You did well against the little ones, but you'd never have managed against the last."

"Shut up!" said Palom, seething with badly-contained anger. "Are you going to just stand here lecturing us all night or what?"

"As annoying as ever, I see," the stranger said, turning his back on the quartet. "In fact, the only reason I'm bothering to speak to you at all is because I happen to know the difference between when I need help and when I don't. Right now, I want your help."

"Why should we help you?" Palom said before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"The fact that I just saved your skins notwithstanding, you certainly won't get the same offer from anyone in that castle."

The four were silent as they contemplated this. And then Porom's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute… I _do _know that voice…"

Palom looked from her to the stranger and back. "You do?"

"Yes… and I think you do, too, unless I'm wrong…"

"Wrong about what? Who is this guy?"

The stranger turned to look back at Porom, who didn't answer right away. Instead, she took a few tentative steps toward their rescuer, trying to ascertain whether her hunch was right. Finally, she spoke. "Zacharias?"

In answer, the figure lowered his hood. The black bangs spilled out from within it, and the rest of his black hair was tied back in a short ponytail. His eyes were dark, serious, almost haunted. He had a long scar tracing a line from the centre of his forehead to the top of his right cheek. His clothes were completely black, from his cloak to his well-fitted garments to his boots.

Porom let loose a gasp, putting a hand over her mouth. "It is you! I… we haven't seen you since…"

"I have my reasons."

Palom, meanwhile, shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it… we all thought you were dead, nobody knew you were… I… right?"

He looked to his sister for encouragement, but Porom slowly shook her head. "Palom… I've known for a long time that he was alive."

"_What?!_" Palom took two menacing steps closer to his twin. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me?!"

"I wasn't even supposed to know!" she replied, glaring at him. "The Elder didn't want either of us to know. I overheard him talking about Zacharias and he swore me to secrecy, especially from you."

"Why?!"

"We really don't have time for this," Zacharias said, and they both looked at him. "You can either come with me, now, or go back to the castle. I don't have time to waste."

By now, Relm and Elliot had joined them, and the former was looking at each of the three in confusion. "I don't get it. Who is this?"

"He used to live in our village," Porom said, not taking her eyes off of Zacharias. "From what I heard the Elder say, he helped us fight against Golbez and Zeromus… although we never knew it."

"And why should we go with you?" said Elliot. "What makes you think you stand any more of a chance against the Mastermind than they do?"

"I'm not fighting the Mastermind," Zacharias replied.

There was a moment of confused silence. "I… don't understand," said Porom.

"The Mastermind isn't the only evil around the worlds nowadays," Zacharias said, looking at each of the four. "I've discovered another one, and I intend to fight it. If you come with me, I'll explain more. If not, I'll leave. Decide."

"I'll go," said Relm without hesitation.

"Relm!" Elliot put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't even know who this guy is! What if he's working for the Mastermind?"

"If I were working for the Mastermind," Zacharias interrupted, "I would make no effort to hide it, and I would not be trying to enlist the help of children like you. I think you can help me, so either take your chance to do something for this world, or leave it."

Porom looked at the ground for a moment, and then looked up. "I'll go."

"Porom!" Palom rounded on her. "You're really going to listen to this jerk?!"

"I want to do something, Palom!" she said fiercely. "You saw what he can do, and he needs our help. I'm going."

"Well, then I'm going too!" he said, turning to Zacharias, "but don't think I trust you!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

Relm turned to Elliot. "Well?"

He was silent for several moments. He glanced longingly back at Baron, thinking of Terra, and how worried she would be once she discovered that he was missing, when he didn't come back. But this was his one chance to really do something for the worlds, and there was a part of him that he couldn't ignore that refused to let him miss it.

He finally looked back at Zacharias. "I'll… I'll do it."

Zacharias nodded. "Good."

Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a small, white piece of metal. With it in hand, he closed his eyes and began to draw a box in the air, reaching from the grass to higher than the top of his head. When it was completed, he opened his eyes and replaced the metal in his robes. "Follow me."

And then he took a step forward and vanished.

The four children looked at one another. Then Relm steeled herself and walked through without looking back. Porom followed her, less confidently, and then Palom stomped through himself.

Elliot took one last look at the castle. "Mama…" he said out loud. "I'm sorry. I'll come back."

And then he turned and walked through the window, vanishing from sight.


	23. Part XXIII

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XXIII**

**

* * *

**

"It really isn't that bad," said Butz to Cecil, who was sitting in the seat to his right and trembling as the Epoch zipped through the air above his world. "Just a lot faster, is all."

Cecil, who was tightly gripping the sides of his seat as if afraid he'd be thrown from the cockpit if he let go, said nothing.

Butz turned away from him and anxiously looked down over the landscape. "Are you sure this is the right world?" he asked Lucca for the umpteenth time. "I don't recognize anything."

"Positive," said Lucca. "We just came from my world, and it doesn't look like Cecil's either. It looks like your world was one of the merged ones, after all."

"I know…" said Butz. "I was just really hoping it wasn't. I hope everyone's okay."

"I'm sure they are."

Lucca pushed the Epoch into a light dive toward the ground, Cecil's silent protest notwithstanding, and they flew over a long stretch of forest before coming to a winding trail of road made of golden cobblestone. As they passed it by, Butz looked back upon it. "It leads right through the forest," he said. "Looks like it might go back as far as the coastline."

"There's nothing but more forest coming up," she said. "Tell me if you see anything familiar, because we could sure use directions."

"Keep going," Butz replied. "We'll find something."

They continued onward, following a straight line over the forest, for quite a long time. Nobody spoke; Lucca and Butz were focused on the horizons, trying to spot anything that might be of some familiarity, and Cecil, whose nervousness was beginning to abate, found himself glancing tentatively around as well.

Then Butz took a chance look to the south, and cried out in alarm. "What is that? Look at the sky!"

Lucca and Cecil both turned to look. Seeping slowly across the horizon like a giant black plague was a curtain of complete blackness, infecting the clouds and everything above it. As they watched, they saw some of the clouds dissolve and funnel down toward the ground in a fashion Edward, if he had been present, would have recognized.

"That must be the Mastermind," Butz said, beginning to feel the onset of panic. "He's beginning his attack."

Even Cecil couldn't tear his eyes away. "I should never have left Baron," he said, more to himself than the others.

"Cecil, don't," said Lucca.

"I shouldn't have left. What kind of king am I?"

"Cecil, stop it!" said Butz. "You said it yourself. They can handle themselves. There are probably more people gathered at Baron than anywhere in this world, so I think we have more to worry about here!"

Cecil sighed, sitting back. "You're… you're right. I'm sorry."

Butz shook his head. "Don't apologize. Just… just keep your head."

"Right," said Lucca. "Now that we have that settled, what do we do if that cloud makes it as far as us?"

Butz bit his lower lip. "I don't know. Let's get as far as we can right now. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

They continued on in silence. The forest whipped by them like a green blur, and the black sky continued to inch closer and closer. They could see bolts of white-and-purple lightning etching their way across it, and the clouds looked as if they were being systematically drenched in ink.

Then, from out of nowhere, they heard a pealing cry that echoed in their ears for several seconds, and Lucca glanced around frantically. "What was that?!"

"It sounded like some kind of… dragon," said Butz. "I've never heard a cry like that before."

They looked around again, and finally Cecil pointed. "There! Behind us!"

Butz and Lucca turned to look. Approaching steadily from behind the ship was the bobbing head and fluttering wings of a creature, the likes of which none of them had ever seen before. It was pure white with a golden-orange mane. Its four wings were the same white as its head, but the tips were a green-blue colour that seemed to change slightly depending on the angle at which they caught the sunlight. It was moving incredibly fast through the sky toward them.

Butz spun around to Lucca. "Can this thing go any faster? It's gaining on us!"

But Lucca shook her head. "I'm going as fast as I can already! I can try and out-manoeuvre it, but I don't know how long that'll last!"

"It's still coming!" said Cecil.

They could make out the creature's eyes now. They were a brilliant colour of blue, and had an almost innocent look. But the two teeth that they could see poking out from its upper jaw looked menacingly sharp, as did its claws.

"It's really close!" said Butz.

Lucca nodded. "Just a little more…"

It drew nearer and nearer. "It'll take us in about ten seconds!"

"A little more…"

The creature was now a mere handful of metres from the stern and several metres portside.

"Lucca!"

"Hang on to your seats!!"

Just as the creature came dangerously close, Lucca veered sharply off to the right. Cecil and Butz clung to their seats as the ship leaned incredibly sharply. Lucca pulled it around in a loop and brought it about, ready to duck and weave once more.

But then Butz looked out the window. "Hey… it ignored us."

Cecil and Lucca both followed his gaze. Sure enough, the white creature had continued on its course, and now that they could see the back of it, they also saw several people riding on its back.

"Oh…" said Lucca. "Well, I feel a little sheepish."

"It wasn't after us at all," said Cecil. "And who are those people riding it?"

Butz had pressed his face to the window and was squinting at the people riding the creature. It had slowed down, from the looks of it, and all of their heads were turned in the Epoch's direction. He saw one head of purple, two blonde, and then—

"Lenna! That's Lenna!!"

"Who?"

"Follow them!" Butz practically yelled in Lucca's ear. "They've slowed down – catch up to them!"

"But—"

"_Just do it!_"

"All right, all right!" Lucca said, raising her hands in surrender. "Don't get so snippy!"

Butz felt the Epoch turn toward his friends, who were still flying along slowly atop the strange creature. He also realized that he didn't recognize the other blonde woman, whom he could see as they drew nearer was dressed in a green tunic with a… he couldn't quite describe it. Was it a skirt? Not quite… If anything, it looked like him to be some sort of armour, but it didn't cover her legs very well. He couldn't quite put words to it.

At any rate, he didn't spend much time thinking about it, because as they came up alongside the creature, Faris and Cara, who had clearly recognized him through the glass, were waving frantically for the Epoch to follow them.

Then he looked at Lenna, who stared right back into his eyes, but there was no hint of recognition within them. She was looking right at him, he could tell, but… there was nothing there. No indication she was even happy to see him. His face fell. Was he missing something? What was going on?

"They want us to follow them," Lucca said, pulling him back out of his thoughts. "What should we do?"

Butz nodded. "Follow them. Wherever they're going, it must be important."

Obediently, Lucca fell back a little, signalling the other to fly ahead. They followed the creature's long, lizard-like tail farther along in the direction they had been flying for a long time – Butz guessed that perhaps close to an hour had passed before his friends took a detour toward the southwest, and aimed at a now-familiar circle of forest, in the middle of which was a large, ancient building that Butz would have recognized at twice the distance.

"That's the Ancient Library," he said out loud.

Lucca and Cecil looked at him questioningly. "The what?"

"It's a library from my world. There are books in there that date back as far as a thousand years. It was where we found the journal I told you about earlier."

The two nodded understandingly. They followed the white dragon further and further toward the ground and the enclosure of forest, ever conscious of the darkness that was spreading cancerously across the sky toward them. Whatever they were going to do, they didn't have much time.

Lucca brought the Epoch to a landing at the foot of the path that led through the forest and to the library's entrance. Lenna, Faris, Cara and the other woman were setting down at the foot of the library steps and dismounting from the strange, white dragon, which crooned as the woman Butz didn't know stroked its neck. Now that it had landed, it looked far less fierce than it had when it was in the air. Butz ran a sheepish hand through his hair, embarrassed by his earlier overreaction.

Presently the dragon took off again, and Faris and Cara hurried toward the Epoch. Butz started heading over to them, as did Cecil and Lucca. Lenna, Butz noticed, remained near the library with the stranger. He was getting more and more confused about what was going on, but he hoped that Cara and Faris would have some answers for him.

"Butz!" Cara called as they drew nearer, waving.

Butz waved back. "What's going on?"

"I don't even know where to start," said Faris, her expression grim. "You first. What did you find out about Frog's world? Anything about Toma?"

Butz shook his head. "No, nothing else about him. But I do know we have another enemy to worry about. He's someone from Frog's world named Magus, or Janus, or something."

Lucca, standing next to him, sighed. "I still can't believe how well he played us. We never suspected a thing."

Cara and Faris glanced at her in confusion. "Oh, sorry," Butz said quickly. "This is Lucca, she comes from Frog's world. And this is Cecil, he's one of the ones from the cavern. The king I was telling you about."

His two friends nodded, and Cara extended her hand to Cecil and Lucca in turn. "I'm queen of a kingdom in this world called Bal. My name is Cara. And this is Faris, one of Tycoon's princesses."

"It's a pleasure," said Cecil. "We've heard a great deal about each of you." Lucca nodded in agreement.

Butz glanced over Faris' shoulder. "What about Lenna? Is she… is she okay? And who's that with her?"

Sombre looks came over both of their faces. "Lenna is… she's lost her memory," said Faris. "She can't remember anything. She said some of it is familiar, but the rest… we don't know. But we _did_ find out something about Toma. Apparently, Lenna and I are his ancestors."

Butz's eyes widened, as did Lucca's and Cecil's. "Your ancestor? How on Earth would you know that?"

"It's because Lise – oh, I'm sorry." Cara turned and waved Lise over. She presently joined them, Lenna at her side. "This is Lise, she's the queen of a mountain nation to the east called Rolante. She's helped Lenna a lot since she crossed over."

Butz nodded to her. "Then we really owe you a great debt. We were so worried about her."

Lise shook her head. "You owe me nothing. We're only still alive thanks to Faris and Cara's good timing."

"Still, thank you." He then glanced at Lenna. "I… don't know if you remember me."

Lenna shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't… but you're Butz, right? Faris and Cara told me about you."

Butz nodded, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart. She truly didn't remember a thing. "That's right." Then he glanced at Lise. "What's all this about Toma?"

To answer, Lise reached into her tunic and pulled out a pendant. Butz looked closely at it; it was identical to the ones worn by Faris and Lenna. "I've had this pendant for as long as I can remember. It was passed down through the women in my kingdom for the last four centuries. Look at the name on the back."

Butz took the pendant and looked closely at it, his eyes widening slightly. "Toma Francis Tycoon…"

"There's more," said Lise. "We found a mirror – it was called the Illusion Mirror. It was some kind of magical artefact. It took us a long time to figure out what it was for, but it… it showed me where this pendant came from, and when."

"What do you mean? You saw it?"

"No… it was more that I _lived_ it. I _was_ Toma, and I threw the pendant off the tallest tower of Tycoon castle. I couldn't control it, or change it, but I know it's what happened."

"Where is the mirror now?"

"That's why we're here," Cara replied. "We were just in Forcena – a kingdom just northeast of here," she added for the benefit of the trio. "A friend of Lise's had the mirror last and was going to take it back to the southeast for safekeeping, but the merge hit just after he left and he hasn't been seen since. He was heading in this direction, and we were hoping the scholars here might have seen him."

Butz nodded, and then turned to look at the sky again. The darkness was advancing steadily, and he knew it wouldn't be long before it was upon them. "We shouldn't waste our time, then," he said, turning toward the library. The rest began to follow him. "The sooner we know where we're headed, the better."

They climbed the stairs and hurried through the door into the great library. The second earthquake had accomplished what the first had not; some of the ceiling had caved in, the walls were chipped and cracked in many places, and not one book was left atop a shelf. As the group looked down from atop the catwalk, they could see the masses of books and fallen shelves on the floor below, along with blocks of stone and other debris.

Lenna looked around herself in wonder. It was vast, and despite its current state more impressive than anything she'd ever seen before – at least, as far as she could remember. But if what Butz and the others had said was true, she'd been here before, many times. She shook her head, growing steadily more frustrated and confused. It all seemed vaguely familiar, as if someone miles away were shouting at her, crying out for her attention, and yet she couldn't see them, no matter how many times she looked around.

But that hint of familiarity was still there. Did that mean her memories were coming back? Would they ever?

They stopped to take a closer look at their surroundings before heading up the stairs to the next level, and Butz glanced around himself, cocking his ear. "It's quiet," he said. "It's very quiet… the library's never been this eerie before."

"Maybe they've all got their noses in books," said Faris. "Come on, we should keep going."

The group all nodded their heads in agreement, with the exception of Lenna, who still scrutinized her surroundings as if hoping she'd gain some sort of clue from them. They began to mount the stairs, their footsteps echoing in the silence.

Cara was the first to reach the conference room, and she screamed aloud. "Ah! What… What the…?"

The others hurried up the stairs, and as they reached the top they all felt their throats run dry at what they saw.

Each and every one of the scholars – from Surgate and the library alike – was lying motionless across every surface of the conference room. Each of them was dead.

Lenna put both hands to her mouth. "They're…"

Lucca was shaking her head. "What could have…"

"This is…" Faris stepped forward, only to look down and then recoil as she realized she'd stepped into a pool of crimson blood.

Butz shook his head as well. "This was a slaughter."

"Why?" Cara was kneeling by one of the nearest slain scholars. "Why would he have done this?!"

"Wh-who?" said Lenna shakily.

"The Mastermind," said Cecil. He was looking down upon the scene with his arms crossed, his eyes deep with piteous sadness. "He doesn't care about anyone… anything. He wants us all dead."

"It's horrible!" Cara cried, her head hung low over the sightless eyes of the scholar. "Awful! None of these people could even have put up a fight!"

"Making them that much easier to kill," said Lise. She stood next to Cecil, her heart heavy. "He doesn't choose his targets at random. These men are all dead for a reason."

"But why?" Lenna said, her voice almost a whisper. "Why could he possibly have…?"

Butz thought he knew. "Toma's journal," he said. "We found it here – they helped us find it. There must be something else here, something they were close to finding. Who knows how long it's been?"

But Lise was shaking her head. "What if that isn't it? What if he knew we'd come here? What if whatever it was that killed these men is…"

The group all turned to look at her with faces of dawning realization and dread as she finished her sentence. "… still here…"

As if on cue, a low growling sound filled the room. Lise whipped out her spearhead, quickly releasing the catch and deploying the handle. The rest of the group followed suit; Cecil and Butz drew their swords, Cara her bow, Lucca her gun, and Faris crouched at the ready, her fists up and her eyes alert.

As if out of nowhere, shadow wolves began to pace slowly into the room. They emerged from behind and atop bookshelves, from beneath the tables, seemingly from the floor itself. The growls began to grow louder, and more and more of them began to appear. Cecil, who was the farthest back, turned to look down the stairs. "They're coming from below!"

Sure enough, as the others glanced back, they could see more wolves advancing upon them from the end of the catwalk. They all had their teeth bared, and were letting out the same low growl as the rest.

"This is a trap," said Butz.

"Run?" said Cara, staring down the shaft of a readied arrow at the advancing creatures.

"They've got our exit blocked off," Faris replied. "We'll have to fight."

"There might be too many!"

"I don't have any other ideas!"

Lucca fixed her jaw. "I do."

In a swift motion, she whipped her WonderShot upward. There was a low whining sound that quickly grew louder and louder in volume as the weapon charged, and then just as suddenly she released a blast of blue light at the ceiling.

The sound of the blast filled the room as the ceiling began to collapse inward, forcing the group to cover their ears and their heads against the noise and the falling stone. But even as the creatures were crushed by the tide of falling debris, they could hear the other ones advancing up the stairs, and Lucca cried, "back to the door!"

They began to battle their way back down the stairs. Faris, in the lead, leapt at them and hurled wolf after wolf over the railing to the floor below. Cecil and Butz slashed their swords at every shadowy thing they could see, advancing slowly against the tide. Lucca and Lenna were behind them side-by-side, and Lucca aimed her gun at every shadow creature within her sights that was hurled from the catwalk by Faris further up the line. Bringing up the rear, Lise and Cara duelled with the surviving creatures from the barrage of stone above as more began to follow.

"Where on Earth did you learn to do that?" said Cecil to Faris as they battled their way to the door.

"Long story!" Faris called back, kicking one of the wolves with such force that it knocked back several behind it.

"If we make it back to Baron," Cecil said as he plunged his sword into yet another creature, "I have a friend I should introduce you to – he'd appreciate your skills!"

"Let's just get as far as the door alive!"

"Fine by me!"

Lise brought her spear down hard upon a creature that snapped at her ankle, and as she swept another two away and over the railing with a broad swing, she called back. "How much further?"

"Almost there!" Butz called back.

Another few minutes battling with the shadow creatures brought them to the door, and they spilled out into the open air, grunting, yelling and bringing their weapons to bear. No more creatures advanced from the rear, nor were they any from the front. They stood alert and watchful, ready for any sudden movement. Lenna trembled between Lucca and Cara, feeling utterly helpless and very afraid.

And then a shadow began to pass over them, soon blotting out all of the very little remaining sunlight, plunging them into darkness beyond that of night. They all looked up at the blackness that had seeped across the sky, with nothing beyond but more of the endless ebony. Even as they watched, one of the tainted clouds began to descend from the heavens toward the path on which they stood.

"Oh, no," said Butz.

"They're coming!" yelled Lise.

Lucca stepped forward. "Where is this Forcena kingdom?"

"Northeast," said Faris. "It's not that far."

"We'll have to fight our way there," said Cecil, his eyes on the cloud.

Lise glanced back at the group. "What about Lenna?"

Cara looked to Lucca. "Take Lenna to Forcena on that ship!"

"What? But what about the rest of you?"

Butz put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine. We'll see you there. Go!"

Lucca looked into his eyes for a moment, and then nodded. She then turned to Lenna. "You heard the man. Come on!"

"But," Lenna stammered, "I don't… I—"

"Lenna, go!" said Faris fiercely. "We can take care of ourselves! Go!!"

Still she hesitated, and it wasn't until Lucca grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the Epoch that she began to run. The nightmarish cloud continued to descend, and the rest of the group began to round the library and head toward the north.

"You think she'll be okay?" Lise said to Cara as they ran.

"I'm not worried about them," Cara replied as the swirling mass finally touched down and the creatures began to spring forth. "But I'm starting to worry about us."

Lise looked back and clutched her spear tightly, swallowing her fear. It was going to be a long journey to Forcena.

* * *

"I don't believe it," said Duran.

Angela groaned. "Gee, really? You've only said so about ten times since we crossed through the gate."

Duran ignored her, touching a hand to the leaf of a tree in wonder. "It's amazing. It's… I don't believe it. I don't understand it."

"Join the club," Angela muttered. She had been mentally echoing Duran's sentiments for the hour or two that had passed since they'd landed in the Mana Holyland, amid plants, trees, grass and flowers that had miraculously returned to brilliantly green, buoyant life. It was a very different sight from the last time she'd been in the Holyland, when all the living things had been reduced to a state so near death that they were brown and withering. Even the rabites and other creatures had returned. It was as if the Dragon Emperor had never been in the Holyland at all.

A caterpillar crawled past her foot as she walked. They had spent quite some time inside the Gigantes pondering their next move before leaving the ship and retracing their steps toward the remains of the Mana Tree. They had been walking for scarcely a quarter of an hour. Both were glad to finally be out of the airship, and it had only been the concerned crew that had kept them inside for as long as they had.

They crossed an ancient stone bridge, Angela's eyes on the water that ran beneath it. It was clear as crystal, and several multi-coloured fish swam by. "I wonder what the Mana Tree will look like," she said aloud.

Duran, who was preoccupied with the canopy above him, shrugged his shoulders. "I still say we should already have been there by now. We shouldn't have wasted all that time."

"No argument here," Angela replied. "I told you, the captain thought this might all be a trap."

"I'd prefer springing a trap to loafing around and doing nothing. We could have gotten back to Forcena already."

Angela shrugged. Another few moments passed. They walked beneath an old stone arch she was sure had been in ruins on the ground the last time she'd seen it, although most of the arches in the Holyland looked the same to her. "What do you make of all this?"

"I wish I could tell you," Duran replied. "My best guess is that it's all because of the return of Mana."

"How can you be sure it's Mana at all anymore?" she asked him. "I mean, none of those other people knew what Mana was. What if it hasn't even _been_ Mana all along?"

"The Goddess called it Mana, didn't she?" Duran shot back. "And anyway, it's just a guess. For all I know, maybe this _is_ a trap."

Angela watched a rabite loping across the path before them. "I don't know. I think the Mastermind would have sprung it already if it was."

Duran shaded his eyes, looking up into the sky and the perpetual sunlight. "I can never get used to how the sun always shines here."

Angela thought about that for a moment. "I don't know," she said. "I like it. The days are so short in the north."

"I guess."

They lapsed into silence as they continued along the path they had traced so long ago – or at least, what seemed so long ago to Angela. Everything that had happened since those days made her feel like years had gone by. They passed a large brick that Duran had tripped over during their first visit, and she giggled to herself, remembering that Lise had accidentally trodden on his hand, adding insult to injury.

Then she, too, looked up at the sky. The sun – or perhaps it wasn't the same sun, she'd never been sure – hung in the exact middle of the sky as if held there, balancing on the top of the world. It was surreal, how the light that shone down upon them was always the same, always resting above their heads, as if it were following them. It had been that way even when the Dragon Emperor had corrupted the place, although the light had been dim and tainted.

Ahead of her, Duran carefully crossed a river by way of a log that had fallen across it. Angela recognized the log, and though the Mana Tree no longer stood out above the rest of the foliage, she recognized the makeshift bridge and knew they were close.

She crossed it herself, and looked to her left. "I think we head that way."

Duran, who had been heading in the opposite direction toward another path through the brush, turned. "What are you talking about? It's this way."

"No, it's this way. I remember."

"So do I," Duran replied, crossing his arms.

Angela followed suit. "Oh, so you're the expert with directions now? After you got us lost in the desert?"

"I didn't get us lost, you did!" Duran shot back.

"No, I didn't! Lise and I wanted to go south – the right way – and you were _so _sure it was to the east!"

"Well, we got to the Valley of Fire anyway, didn't we?"

"Sure, after paying a visit to Navarre and wasting an hour going there and back!"

"Listen, you—"

Duran didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for there was another sound along the pathway to Angela's right and they both turned their heads to listen. Angela strained to hear it, but it was very faint. It was a humming sound, gradually growing louder.

"What is that?" Duran whispered.

Angela shook her head, and then began to walk toward the pathway, coming to a corner and peering around it, with Duran right behind her.

Beyond the small clearing before them they could see, over another fallen log over another part of the river, the severed trunk of the Mana Tree, and beneath it, the tiny sapling that used to be their friend the Faerie. Angela glanced at Duran. "I told you it was this way!"

But Duran wasn't paying attention to her. "What's that black thing above the sapling?"

Angela looked back, and then had to stifle a gasp. Hovering above the sapling was, as Duran had so eloquently put it, a black thing. She couldn't find words to describe it, save for a ball seemingly constructed of darkness. "I… don't know," she finally said.

"I don't like it," Duran said. "I'm going to take a closer look."

"No!" Angela grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait a minute! You can't just barge over there! What if it _is _a trap?"

"I don't care! I want to see what that thing is!"

"Don't be so stubborn!"

They were cut off once again as they suddenly heard voices. Duran hurried behind the cover of the foliage again, peering out from behind her. The ball of shadow began to grow larger until the opening was wide enough to accommodate a human's height, and it was a human that stepped through it a moment later – or so they thought at first.

They heard the voice before they heard the speaker. "…wants us to wait here. The humans won't be here until everything starts. And ends."

There was a reply from deeper within the opening, but it was muffled and they couldn't make out what was said. Whatever it was made the first voice laugh. "Right, of course not. It wouldn't surprise me to learn that he's gone off to do some damn fool thing that will get himself killed by the Master, or worse. Not that I care, mind you…"

"Wait a second," Duran whispered. "I know that voice."

Finally the first man stepped clear of the darkness and onto the thick root upon which the sapling was growing. Both Duran and Angela, looking on in shock, felt their blood boil. The man was none other than the Dragon Emperor, complete with his long, blonde hair, flowing green robes, and pointed teeth.

They could hear the second voice now, though it still sounded as if its owner was speaking from within a tin tea kettle. "That really is not our concern, Corwyn. If Kefka wishes to bring about his own demise, so much the better for us – so much the more rewarding our efforts will be. Even without the help of the Forbidden Spirits, I doubt the mortals will really be a match for the Shadow Army."

The Dragon Emperor shrugged, sitting upon the root and staring into seeming nothingness. "It looks perfectly wretched here… I left it in a much more desirable state, but it seems the return of magic has healed it. Pity."

He then turned as the second man stepped free of the black hole. The figure wore a suit of armour that had begun to gleam brightly the minute he stepped out into the open sunlight. His helmeted head swivelled left and right, taking in his surroundings.

Corwyn stood again. "Why do you say that, though, Exdeath? What makes you so sure, anyway?"

"Because I know what the Master is planning."

A look of rage crossed the Dragon Emperor's face. "What?! Why has the Master seen fit to share his plans with _you _and not with anyone else?"

"Janus and the Guru are aware of it as well."

Corwyn's face went red. "So, then, I am the only one left out of this? Why should I be ignorant while the rest of you enjoy his everlasting confidence?"

The last two words he said were dripping with mocking disdain, but Exdeath either didn't notice or simply ignored it. "The Master has his reasons. I suspect it is because he doesn't trust you – or Kefka, as he obviously has good reasons for."

"It was Kefka that ran off with the Illusion Mirror, not me!!" Corwyn turned away in consternation and came within a few feet of seeing Duran and Angela, hidden behind the shrubbery, but he turned around again. "Was it not I that tricked Faris into killing that damned Goddess? Where's the gratitude for _that_ feat?!"

"I suspect it will take more than that. After all, you—"

"Oh, shut up!" Corwyn barked, glaring at him. "I wasn't the only one to disobey the Master's orders! The only reason you're not sitting in the same squalor as Kefka and I is because you were lucky enough to release the Void's power!"

"Gentlemen…"

Angela and Duran looked back at the dark portal. A third man had emerged from within it, this one with a dark set of robes and long, silver hair that ran flat down the sides of his head, past his evil eyes and dangerous-looking smirk.

"Surely we are past such trivial arguments by now," the new stranger said. "Now, if you're quite finished, I bring news."

Corwyn grumbled something about the newcomer that only Angela and Duran were in the right position to hear – something about a "goody-two-shoes" – but then turned again. "What is it, then?"

"The master has begun the attack on Baron and will shortly commence an attack on Forcena. I am going to oversee the battle at Baron. The master has chosen you, Corwyn, to be present at Forcena."

Angela felt Duran tense beside her and move to hurry back toward the ship, but she put a firm hand on his arm. There was more to hear.

Corwyn, meanwhile, looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes," Magus said, half-preoccupied with a passing butterfly, which he watched with distaste. "He seems to think that you've earned it, and in light of Kefka's... erm... departure, he has decided that now is the time for you to prove your worth to him once again."

Exdeath crossed his arms. "The master had not planned to attack Forcena. Why has he changed his mind?"

"Until very recently, there had not been a significant human presence there, but that seems to have changed. Several are headed in that direction already from the Ancient Library."

"Can't they be dealt with later?" said Exdeath. "The master will be spreading his forces far thinner this way."

The stranger shrugged. "I do not question him, I obey, and I am merely relaying a message. I must now go to Baron. And Corwyn," he added as he turned away, "I do hope, for your sake, that you don't fail the master this time."

With a swish of his cloak he vanished back through the black aperture, leaving Corwyn seething with rage.

"Oooooh, that smug little—who does he think he is?"

Corwyn began to rant on about what had been said, but Angela and Duran were no longer paying attention. They carefully stepped back, away from the shrubbery, and took off back in the direction they had come.

"The attack hasn't started yet," Duran panted. "We can make it back if we hurry!"

Angela nodded, but was frowning. "Who was it they were talking about? What was that Ancient Library place?"

"It must be some kind of place from the other world," Duran replied, "but that doesn't matter right now. I just hope Forcena isn't a smouldering crater before we get there."

"Duran," Angela panted in reply, "for once I agree with you."

Birds twittered their way out of their path as they sped back toward the Gigantes, panic gripping their hearts.

* * *

In the throne room of the castle Baron, Terra was fit to be tied.

"Where can they have gone?!" she cried, her hands pulling compulsively at her hair. "Oh, Elliot! And when Strago finds out Relm's gone, he'll…"

"Terra, calm down," said Yang, who was leaning on the wall nearby. "You will only make yourself more anxious this way."

"That's easy for you to say!" Terra snapped, though she knew it probably wasn't. "What if we can't find them? What if they don't come back?! Where could they… ohhh… I almost lost him twice already, I can't, I _can't _lose him again…"

Yang sighed. He had been with her when she'd gone up to the children's room in the east tower to check on them, only to find that they were not there. They now waited in the throne room for Rosa, who was busy in the infirmary tending to Anna. Yang had privately wondered several times how many more people were going to suddenly return from the dead.

But though he believed Terra was overreacting, there was something disturbing to him about the children's disappearance. It seemed, even to him, that they were not likely to be inside the castle, especially given their vehement protests to being left out of the defence plans.

Terra slumped into the throne, her head in her hands. Yang thought about pointing out her violation of royal etiquette, but decided against it. "Perhaps the spirits will know," he said instead.

Terra nodded into her palms. Along with Anna, Edward had brought the state of the sky and the movement of the clouds to the castle's attention. Kain had offered to take the Devil Road to Mysidia so that he could climb Mount Ordeals and check in with the Spirit Realm, and though she now found herself hoping that Yang was right, she knew that even if there was news from the spirits, it wouldn't return to Baron for quite a while.

When she raised her head again, she found that her palms were wet. She then realized that she was crying, and inhaled deeply as she wiped more tears away from her eyes. For the third time in less than two days, the thought crossed her mind that she would never see Elliot again. And this time she didn't how long she would have to deal with the uncertainty, the doubt and the fear. This time there was no way of knowing even where Elliot was, let alone when he would return or whether he was even still alive.

She pounded her fists on the two armrests of the throne, letting out a loud grunt of frustration and anxiety. "He promised me!" she yelled. "He promised me he'd stay out of trouble! He promised he'd stay safe!!"

"If I have learned anything from instructing the young children of Fabul," Yang said calmly, "it is that children can hardly be expected to always keep their promises."

"Oh, you don't understand!" Terra said, standing and beginning once again to pace. But she found even as she did so that she could not quite explain why this promise was different, and then she began to wonder if it really was.

Finally she shook her head. "He… wanted to be grown up, like an adult. He wanted to prove himself. He wasn't just a child! I… I thought he would understand! I thought he'd…"

"It sounds to me as though the only one he wanted to prove himself to was you," Yang replied. "What better way to do that than to fight alongside you?"

Terra stopped pacing as she realized that Yang was right. Elliot did want to be an adult. He did want to prove himself to her. And yet… the whole time, she had been treating him as the child he no longer wanted to be… the child he no longer was.

She slumped once again into the throne. "This is all my fault," she said aloud.

"Terra…"

"It is! It's all my fault! I should never have… I should have let him help us! I mean, look at Relm! Look at how much she did when she fought against Kefka with us, and she's younger than Elliot is! Why was I so _blind…_?"

"Because one can only truly understand the position you are in once he or she is in it," said Yang. "Had Relm's grandfather disallowed her involvement in your fight against Kefka, it is unlikely that you would have shared his concern for her. An echo of it, perhaps, but nothing more."

She was shaking head slowly, her hands limp in her lap. "I… He's all I have, Yang. He's all I have left. Everyone else is…"

"I know."

She looked up at him. "How… how do you do it?"

He glanced at her. "Do what?"

"How do you do it? You… it's like you know everything. I barely know you, but you make me feel as though you've known me my whole life."

Yang paused, glancing at the floor in thought, and then said "I believe there is an answer to that question, but I would be hard pressed to put words to the way you feel. You are young, and you have been placed in a role that someone far older than you are would likely shy away from. You have grown up very quickly, Terra, whether you choose to admit that or not."

Terra wasn't even sure she was capable of understanding what he meant.

At that moment the throne room doors swung open forcefully and Rosa hurried through them, her bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulders. Behind here was a large group of Baron's White mages, who immediately set about laying sheets and pillows about the floor. "Rosa!" Terra said, standing up and starting toward her. "What's going on? Has there been any news? Have they found—"

"No time," said Rosa. "Shadow creatures have been spotted on the advance from the south."

Yang rose from the wall. "Already?"

Rosa nodded. "They'll be here in less than twenty minutes, according to the sentries."

"But what about the kids? What about Elliot?"

Rosa looked her in the eyes, and Terra knew what she was going to say before she said it. "We don't have time to worry about them right now. We have to get ready to mount the counterattack. Come on, everyone else will be waiting for us in the conference room."

Yang hurried ahead, but Terra lingered. "Please, Rosa!" she said, feeling the tears coming back. "I can't just abandon him!"

"We can't do this now, Terra…" Rosa said, starting back out of the throne room and rounding the corner toward the conference room.

Terra followed. "We _have _to do it now! There might not be a tomorrow for him! You don't understand! He's all I have left, and every minute I waste without looking for him—"

"I _do _understand!" Rosa said forcefully, halting outside the conference room door and turning to face Terra and once again look her in the eyes. "I understand that Elliot is where your heart lies. Where your duty lies. But mine, Terra… my heart and my duty lie with my kingdom. As long as it's in danger, I'll do nothing but fight to protect it."

A moment of silence passed between the two women. Terra's mind was clouded, conflicted. Her heart longed for Elliot, longed to leave the kingdom and search for him, but she knew somehow that it would do little good. As much as she ached to have him back in her arms, she knew that it was time to set the ache aside. Rosa needed her now.

She finally nodded. "You're right. Let's do this."

Rosa sighed. "Thank you, Terra."

They entered the conference room. The table was lined in a much less orderly fashion than before. Many people were standing, ready to leave at a moment's notice. The three Cids, Mid and Sabin were not present; Terra assumed that they were readying the two airships they had left. Strago was wandering from one end of the room to the other, asking people if they had seen Relm, and Terra felt a twinge in her heart. The Mysidian elder, on the other hand, looked quite unconcerned, and she wondered why.

Rosa reached her end of the table and held her hands up for quiet, which ensued almost immediately. "All right, everyone," she said, "this is what we've been preparing for. The shadow creatures are headed this way and they'll reach our gates within the next fifteen minutes, so we can't waste time. But first, I have some bad news."

She looked at Terra before she spoke, and then looked back out at the rest of the group. "We discovered earlier that Relm, Palom, Porom and Elliot have gone missing. If—" She had to raise her voice as several others grew louder in concern. "If they are found during the attack, escort them back inside, but we cannot afford to mount a search right now. There's too much at stake."

_Thank you, Rosa,_ Terra said silently.

Strago was close to throwing a fit. "What do you _mean_ we can't search for them? What if they're killed?!"

"Strago, I'm concerned for them too, but right now the lives of the people in this castle and in the village are the priority!" She leaned her palms on the table in the same position she'd seen Cecil take so many times. "Listen to me, everyone. The minute I know this castle is safe, we will immediately set out to find them, but until then—"

"But they could be—"

"Strago," said the Mysidian elder, who so seldom spoke that this caused many people around him to fall silent. His voice was calm and collected, as if the news he'd just heard was of no more concern to him than the weather. "I am confident that they will all return in one piece. You should have as much faith in your granddaughter. She fought against this Kefka madman alongside you, did she not?"

"This is different! She's gone off on her own now, and to do who knows what! If I were you, I'd show more concern for those magician twins of yours!"

The elder shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. "There is little point wasting the energy when there is much more at stake. Palom and Porom have both proven themselves many times. I expect that they will return when they see fit to do so."

"Gentlemen," Rosa called across the table, "we really don't have time to discuss the matter. Now, we will follow the plan. All melee fighters – Yang, you're in charge of that group – will await the assault at the front gates and drive them back. Edward and I and any Black Magic users will repel the attack from the southern battlements from a distance. We were counting on Relm and Porom to help with medical aid, but Terra will be setting up triage in the throne room and I will join her if it becomes necessary. We will have the help of the castle's Black mages and White mages, and Melee fighters, you'll be assisted by members of the Baronian guard, although some will be aboard the airships. And speaking of which…"

She then looked past Terra. "Cid, are the preparations complete?"

Terra turned, startled, to see that the Cid from Baron had appeared in the doorway. He nodded. "Armed and fully crewed. They're ready to take off on your mark."

"Tell the men to stand by," Rosa replied. "There were reports earlier tonight of a much larger shadow creature than the ones we've seen so far appearing near the forest to the south. We may need your firepower if there are more of them."

Cid nodded. "Already done. I thought I'd join the fighters at the gate. There are more than enough troops to run the Enterprise and the Falcon, and I'd like to show these things a taste of my hammer."

Rosa nodded her assent, and then she looked back at everyone else. "This battle could make or break our fight against the Mastermind. I know that many of you, until yesterday, were strangers to us, and we to you, and I'm very grateful that you're helping in our struggle. If we are victorious here today, it may ensure security for each of your hometowns. We are the allies of the Coalition, and it is us he's after." She smiled a little, and stood upright, her hand on her bow. "Let's give him a fight to remember."

Edge stood up, drawing his sword and thrusting it in the air. "We'll take the bastards down!"

There was a boisterous chorus of shouts of agreement and cries of "hear, hear!" as the group headed out the door. As they filed into the corridor, Yang led the melee group, which consisted of Edge, Sabin and Cid, toward the castle gates, where they were to be joined by a dozen or so Baronian guards. The ranged group – Strago, Rydia and the elder of Mysidia – followed Edward in the other direction, toward the castle battlements, where a group of the castle Black mages were waiting for them.

Terra and Rosa lingered a moment, and Terra turned to her companion. "Well, this is it, I suppose."

"We don't know that yet," Rosa said, but her face betrayed her fear and she knew it. She looked away. "This is… really the first time I've had to fill the shoes I'm in like this. I hope I know what I'm doing…"

Terra put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll pull through. We're all strong, and you're a strong leader. If anyone can get us through this, it's you."

Rosa smiled. "Terra… through everything that's happened since you all arrived, I… I've been so grateful for your help. And I may never get another chance to say it, so thank you, thank you so much…"

Terra shook her head. "It's not over until it's over. I'll hold down the fort. Go get 'em."

Rosa nodded, and then quickly and tightly embraced Terra before letting go and hurrying out of the room, headed for the battlements and the rest of the ranged fighting force.

Terra left the room as well and watched her cape disappear around the corner. Her mind was still on Elliot, but what the elder had said earlier had refilled her confidence. If there was any boy – no, she thought, any young man – who could get those kids all home safely, it was Elliot. This was his chance to prove himself, and in her gut, she knew he would.

_Let's do this_, she thought to herself.

She turned away and headed toward the throne room and the waiting group of Rosa's apprentice White mages, leaving her thoughts of Elliot in the room behind her.


	24. Part XXIV

**

* * *

The Restoration: Part XXIV**

* * *

Galuf felt strange sitting next to Gestahl at the hexagonal table in the Altar of Conference, especially with so many eyes upon him, but he was trying to put it out of his mind; there were too many other things to be concerned with.

The Altar of Conference was nearly full, but the animated chatter that usually filled the room was subdued, as were the looks on all the spirits' faces. The news had spread quickly about what had happened to Toma and to Anna, but Galuf was almost certain that the story had become convoluted and inaccurate as it had progressed from spirit to spirit. Some of the Coalition members were convinced that the Mastermind himself had invaded Anna's mind, though Galuf was almost certain that the Mastermind had in fact had nothing to do with it. Somehow, he knew, Anna had turned mortal. The question was: how?

Gestahl was sitting motionless next to him, his eyes fixed on a spot on the empty seat that Toma had once occupied. Galuf couldn't even begin to read his thoughts, but his own were so tumultuous that there was really little point. KluYa, on Gestahl's right, looked as impassive as ever, but nobody ever knew what he was really thinking.

It occurred to Galuf that he was sitting in the seat Tellah had always occupied, and that, too, was odd for him – not only because of what had happened to Tellah himself but also because of what had so recently happened to his daughter. But as he thought about it, he hadn't seen Tellah anywhere in the Spirit Realm since his expulsion from the Coalition. He was probably hiding in the Black Expanse, Galuf reasoned, but there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind about it that wouldn't go away.

He glanced at the World of the Moon's side of the table, which was depressingly empty. With KluYa on the ruling council, Tellah expelled and Anna gone from the Spirit Realm entirely, the only representative left was Allana, who was sharing her side of the table with Duane and Katarin. Galuf could only imagine how lonely that would be. If she was feeling such things, however, her face didn't betray it. She sat upright, her hands clasped in front of her on the table, her eyes toward the ruling council.

He then glanced over at the World of Lavos' side of the table, where all four were looking noticeably morose. Toma's empty seat hovered right between Melchior, who looked as if he were pondering the surface of the table, and Leene, who was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. He glanced at the World of Ruin's side and saw Shadow, who stood leaning against the wall behind the rest, staring at the empty chair as well. Galuf couldn't blame any of them. It seemed like such a waste – the man spent his whole life without knowing exactly who he was, only to be cast away into the Ocean of Souls so soon after he finally found out.

As the last few spirits trickled into the Altar of Conference, Gestahl cleared his throat and stood. What little murmuring there had been in the Altar of Conference died almost immediately. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began, "but as you are most likely aware by now, several important events have occurred within the last six hours that require our immediate attention.

"Firstly, it is with a heavy heart that I note the passing of Toma, who bravely sacrificed himself to save the life of Anna, who mysteriously regained her mortality just over an hour ago." Most of the spirits nodded sadly as he spoke, though one or two looked at Gestahl in shock and dismay. "May his spirit drift peacefully in the Ocean of Souls, and may we all remember what he has done for us."

He surveyed the group again, ensuring that he had everyone's attention. "Second, if you are not already aware, the Mastermind has begun to unleash his creatures across the Mortal Realms. KluYa has been monitoring the situation across all three worlds, and I turn the floor to him now."

He sat down, and KluYa stood. "We all know of the shadow-like creatures the Mastermind has been using in his attacks," he said. "He now seems to have corrupted the skies of all three realms, which now spawn the monsters almost unceasingly. There are also new ones, much larger than the others, with much more powerful attacks. We have so far witnessed two forms of these creatures in two separate locations, both in the World of the First Merge.

"For those of you who had heard about the predicament of the four children, also within an hour ago," he continued, and several of the spirits looked up, concerned, "you will be pleased, as I was, to know that they are safe." There were audible sighs of relief from everyone in the room, including Gestahl and Galuf – neither had heard anything about them. "They managed to stave off the brunt of the assault from the shadow creatures, and were rescued from one of the larger ones by a boy Allana has identified as a Mysidian Black Mage named Zacharias."

He looked at her. "Allana, would you care to tell us what you know about this boy?"

Allana pursed her lips and then stood. "There isn't very much I know about him," she said. "I met him only a day or so before I was… before my Mist Dragon was killed. He appeared in Mysidia the day after Baron took the Water Crystal, and had been bent on avenging his father, who was killed in the assault."

KluYa nodded. "What about this boy's father? Have you attempted to locate him?"

"I have, and I'm afraid I was too late. In my search I came across some spirits that had known him, and they told me that he passed on to the Ocean of Souls around the time Zeromus was defeated."

"Many spirits passed on at that time, from what I've heard," Banon said, nodding. "Our world, too, when Kefka was destroyed."

"Who was this boy's father?" asked Zeza.

"Zacharias never told me," said Allana, "but from what I learned from the spirits I spoke to, he was a Black Mage of very high rank in Mysidia."

"Do we know anything else about this boy?" Loki asked, looking between KluYa and Allana. "How was he able to defeat that shadow creature alone? And where are the children now?"

"The children went with him to one of the other worlds," KluYa replied. "I am not yet certain where."

"But are they safe?"

KluYa nodded. "It seems so, for the time being, but this boy Zacharias seems to have his own agenda. As he rescued the children he mentioned another evil aside from the Mastermind that he was planning to fight."

"Another evil?" chorused several spirits, including Gestahl, who glanced up at his fellow leader. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"I believe I do. Before the Mastermind's attacks began, the thief from Navarre who was carrying the Illusion Mirror was robbed."

"By whom?"

KluYa stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The culprit took great pains to make himself difficult to identify, but I have reason to believe that it was Kefka."

"Kefka?!" several of the members of the World of Ruin said in unison.

"Yes, and what's more, I do not believe he was acting on the Mastermind's orders."

Madonna's head sank into her hands. "Oh, no…"

"I don't like to think of Kefka being on the loose again at all, let alone without a leash," said Leo. "What makes you so sure?"

"It is merely a suspicion," KluYa replied, "however, I say so because there was a woman with him whom I identified as Bigieu from the World of Mana, a servant of the Dark Prince."

"Bigieu?!" Eagle yelled, standing up forcefully. "How can that be? How can she be back?"

"Eagle, please calm yourself," said Galuf, who then looked back to KluYa. "The Dark Prince wasn't acting for the Mastermind, as far as we know. Why would he want to revive his servants?"

"Precisely my thinking. As such, I believe that it was not the Mastermind who chose to revive Bigieu, but Kefka himself, which means that he is no longer acting under the orders of the Mastermind."

"And you believe that he is the evil this Zacharias person was talking about?" asked Schala.

KluYa nodded. "I don't believe there can be any doubt."

"So what will we do?" asked Banon. "That could create problems for us as well."

"We should do nothing," said Shadow, and as usual most of the spirits turned to him when he spoke. "Our primary enemy is still the Mastermind. He is the most pertinent threat."

Gestahl nodded. "Quite right. KluYa, any news from Baron?"

"I was getting to that," KluYa replied, running another hand through his beard. "Though the focus of the Mastermind's attacks was not originally as narrow as we had predicted, we were correct. The Mastermind has now begun his assault on Baron castle, and from what I can tell he has also set his sights on Forcena."

There were low murmurs around the table. "Is there any resistance at Forcena?" asked Leo.

"Yes, in fact I suspect that may be the reason behind the attack. Baron, meanwhile, should be adequately defended."

"Good," said Tycoon. "We may win this thing after all."

"I wouldn't count our chickens already," said Galuf. "For all we know, this could be the Mastermind's tactic to keep the mortals under his thumb for a while."

"You're correct, Galuf," KluYa said. "There is a crucial part of this puzzle that has been missing for some time now. We have been aware of Kefka's activities and Corwyn's as well, to some extent. However, I believe our undoing may lie in our ignorance of Exdeath."

"Exdeath?" said Dorgan loudly. "What about him?"

"As far as we knew," Gestahl said, "and correct me if I'm wrong, KluYa, but I thought he wasn't up to anything at all. We've seen nothing to indicate—"

"Nothing until now, Gerald. We've been so busy monitoring the Mortal Realm and the Spirit Realm that I believe we have completely overlooked something vitally important."

"What? What could we have overlooked?"

"The Realm of Chaotis."

There were mutters of confusion around the table, but one or two spirits let loose loud gasps or other expressions of alarm, which only confused the ignorant ones further.

Gestahl was shaking his head. "We've been over that possibility, KluYa – it can't be done, the Realm of Chaotis was sealed far too powerfully."

"Yes," Galuf agreed, his fear mounting. "We'd already settled this."

"Would someone please tell me what you're all going on about? What _is _this Realm of Chaotis?" said Cyrus. Many others nodded in agreement.

Gestahl let out a sigh, bowing his head. Finally, after a moment's pause, he looked up. "What KluYa is referring to dates back to the beginning of the First World, before the Separation. It was a part of Joster's discoveries in his initial investigations, but the likelihood of the Mastermind having access to it was so small that it was hardly worth consideration. But now…"

"What the devil _is _it, Gerald?!" said Eagle. There were similar sentiments from several other members of the group, all of whom were watching Gestahl intently.

Gestahl opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, and then started again. "In the beginning of the First World, in addition to the Goddesses and the Mastermind, there was another being of immense power that journeyed with them from their place of origin. This being was called Chaotis. There was very little reference to him amid the Spirit Realm, according to Joster, but among the oldest of the wandering spirits there were a multitude whom, at the very mention of this Chaotis, were so struck with fear that they could scarcely speak another word."

"Who was he?" asked Schala.

"Allegedly, Chaotis was an evil dictator from whom the Goddesses of our world were trying to escape. He ruled their world martially with a force known among the spirits only as something called the Shadow Army. He and this Army did not take kindly to the departure of our Goddesses, and he pursued them here accompanied by his elite guard known as the Three Great Deities, beings of indescribable power. A great war raged across the face of the planet, ending in countless casualties on the part of the Shadow Army."

"What do you mean, countless casualties?" asked Kelgar. "How could the Goddesses have stood up to that kind of power?"

Gestahl started to say "I'm not sure," but KluYa interrupted him. "Actually, it's interesting you ask, because when I uncovered what I did, I embarked upon a little research of my own, and what I discovered was that the five Goddesses were not the only ones to travel here with the intention of creating this world. In fact, they were the sole survivors of a group of hundreds of their kind."

There were expressions of shock all around the table. "Hundreds?! How can that be?"

Galuf looked at KluYa. "How can you possibly know this?"

"When you originally told me Joster's findings, I had been curious to know exactly who these spirits were that told him these things. When I began to suspect tonight that the Realm of Chaotis was somehow involved, I sought a connection to the Ocean of Souls itself, wherein I found several dozen of these beings floating adrift atop the rest of the peaceful dead. They have lost their sense, you see… they are entombed in eternal bliss, such that they are not even aware of what their corporeal forms are saying – or at least, what passes for corporeal in the Ocean. In short, uncovering information from them is much like opening the pages of a book."

"And?" prompted Galuf. "What else did you discover?"

"Back in the early days of this world," KluYa said, "the Goddesses and their kind had intended to live upon it themselves, hiding behind the illusion of a world populated by enormous reptilian creatures. Unfortunately, Chaotis discovered this illusory world very quickly, and it was then that he pursued the renegade entities here and into their own dimension. A cataclysmic war took place, during which Chaotis, bent on destroying this planet and asserting his superiority, flung an enormous meteor at its surface, effectively ending almost all life upon the planet and plunging it into a long and terrible ice age. Besides that, the illusion was shattered and the casualties on the part of the Goddesses redoubled."

"So, what happened?" asked Allana, who was leaning forward intently on her elbows. "Obviously the Goddesses won, but how?"

"In a noble display of self-sacrifice, twenty of the remaining twenty-six entities bonded together to drive Chaotis, his Deities and the entire Shadow Army into an impenetrable living seal. In a sense, they would live for eternity as the sole force holding back the evil of Chaotis. And it has been that way for the millennia that the world has existed, in its many forms, but now I have reason to believe that the Mastermind has found a way to break the seal."

Gestahl slumped into his chair, and for a moment he couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, defeated, his arms fell weakly onto the table before him. "Why now?" he said. "How can everything have changed so quickly?"

"It didn't," said KluYa. "For as long as we have been fighting the Mastermind's evils – even before we were aware of his existence – the seal on the Realm of Chaotis has been broken. It was an oversight on our part, and a slightly careless one, that we did not investigate the matter far enough."

"So… so the Mastermind has broken the seal? Is that why…?"

"That is why he waited so long to put his plans into effect, yes. It is my theory that he believed he could not accomplish his task without the help of the forbidden powers of Chaotis and the Shadow Army, and it would not be unreasonable to assume it took him the billions of years between the Separation and present day to find out how to break the seal."

"So what you are saying," said Banon, "is that all this time we have been fighting the Mastermind, he's been using the power of Chaotis against us?"

"Not entirely, no." KluYa put a hand to his chin. "What I have to say from this point onward is speculation based on coincidences I have been thinking about. You see, the three Deities in question had quite unique powers, so it is said. There was the Shadow Demon, with the power to manipulate the very fabric of space, the Great Dragon, with incredibly powerful and merciless strength and flame at its beck and call, and finally the Dark Angel, who could virtually control life itself, and death. I believe that those spirits now inhabit the bodies of Exdeath, Corwyn and Kefka respectively."

There were a few moments of stunned silence. Then a collective sigh arose, and Dorgan slumped forward, his head in his hands. "So… all this time we've been fighting the Great Deities? How could we possibly have won if that were true?"

"That much seems obvious," said Shadow. "Their powers, and Chaotis' own, most likely, would have weakened over time, though they are all still quite powerful."

"But in that case," said Madonna, "what happened to Chaotis?"

"If I had to guess," replied Eagle, "I'd say that's where a good deal of the Mastermind's power is coming from."

KluYa nodded. "That was my thinking as well."

"But what bothers me about all this," said Leo, "is… why? Why would Chaotis help the Mastermind? They were enemies, and it doesn't sound like gratitude would have mattered much to this… this… being."

"I suspect some kind of pact was made between Chaotis and the Mastermind," said KluYa. "I highly doubt that there would have been no form of exchange. Whatever it is Chaotis wants or needs in order to return to power must somehow be linked to the Mastermind."

"So Chaotis is freed and can gather his strength again," said Allana thoughtfully, "and in return the Mastermind gets to keep our planet and do what he wants with it. It seems win-win for them."

Gestahl glanced at KluYa again. "And all of this… all of this somehow relates to Exdeath?"

KluYa nodded. "Ah, yes. As I was departing the Ocean of Souls and briefly moving back through the lifelines of the Spirit Realm, there was a great flutter of energy that happened to pass my way carrying a message. It seemed important, so I delved a little bit further. I shall spare you the details, but I learned that the Mastermind, using Exdeath as his envoy, has been secretly attempting to gain the assistance of the Shadow Army."

There were expressions of alarm around the table. "What are we supposed to do now?" exclaimed Duane. "The Mastermind and now Chaotis are bad enough… how are we supposed to fight the entire Shadow Army?"

"More to the point," added Kelgar, "how are the mortals supposed to fight it?"

Shadow, however, was still calm, and looked at KluYa. "What exactly does this army consist of?"

"As far as I understand it, the shadow creatures the Mastermind has been setting upon the mortals are smaller incarnations to the Army, created with the aid of Chaotis' power. The mortals can expect similar beings, but larger and in much greater numbers."

Shadow fell silent again, while the rest of the room continued to rabble on in alarm. Galuf, who had been far less vocal than he ever had been at a meeting, was leaning back in his chair and stroking his chin in thought. They had been wrong to ignore Exdeath's activities, and even more so to ignore the Realm of Chaotis. But now they knew, which could give them the advantage, if only they could make proper use of it. But how?

He leaned on the table and rested his weight on his elbows. It would be a long meeting, but hopefully by the end of it there would be less panic and more ideas.

He allowed himself a moment to wonder how the battles in the Mortal Realm were progressing before tuning back into the discussion and racking his brain once more.

* * *

"They just keep coming, don't they?!" Edgar yelled as his autocrossbow launched another volley of arrows into the mass of wolves, airborne creatures and other demons. "It's as if they're made of thin air!"

"Just keep them away long enough!" Setzer yelled back from the tail end of the Falcon. "She's almost ready to take off!"

Gogo, who had also hefted an autocrossbow and was spraying almost as many arrows into the fray as Edgar, glanced at him. "What happened to the Blackjack?"

Edgar gritted his teeth. "A lot of hard work went down the drain, that's what happened."

The Blackjack's descent had thankfully claimed none of the crew's lives, though it hadn't left them in any better a position against the shadow creatures. It had touched down quite violently some distance from the base of Mount Ordeals, and the four men had emerged from the wreckage only to find themselves surrounded by the still-flowing tide of monsters. They had battled their way to Thamasa half-carrying Locke, who had severely injured his left leg in the crash, and were now attempting to get the Falcon in the air.

The people of Mysidia had already been battling the creatures when the crew showed up, and they were now laying down cover fire with Gogo and Edgar while Setzer, Cyan and Mog tried to get the Falcon working. For the first little while, it looked like they wouldn't have much trouble. But the army was seemingly inexhaustible, the villagers were getting tired, and Edgar and Gogo were running out of arrows.

Edgar shot off another volley and stooped to reload, eyeing the monsters warily as he did so. Umaro and Gau were in the middle of them all somewhere, though he couldn't be quite sure where; his only clue was to look in the general area in which he saw shadow creatures inexplicably sent flying from the spree.

He finished loading a fresh set of arrows into the crossbow and fired a few in the direction of a few of the nearer creatures, and then took a step closer to Gogo. "Cover me," he said. "I'm going to check on Locke."

Gogo nodded, and Edgar hurried backwards toward the boarding ramp of the Falcon, at the bottom of which Locke nursed his injured leg, a dagger laying by his side in case of an emergency. Raising his voice to be heard over the roaring of the creatures and the yells of the townsfolk, Edgar stooped next to him. "You all right?"

"I told you, I'll be fine!" Locke told him, re-tying the makeshift splint he had made himself from discarded debris. "Just tell Setzer to hurry up and get this hulk off the ground so we can go and look for Rachel and Celes!"

Edgar bit his lip; he'd been afraid this would come up. "Locke, I don't think we _can _go and look for them now! Baron could be under attack, and we need to get all these people to safety!"

Locke glared at him with blazing eyes. "So you want us to just leave them?! They could be dead for all we know!"

"You saw what happened as well as I did!" Edgar yelled back. From what was left of the Blackjack the four of them had watched as, seemingly out of nowhere, the Phoenix had appeared and caught Rachel and Celes on its back, carrying them to the ground. None of them knew where it had come from, nor did they know why.

"That doesn't mean anything! They could still be—"

"Locke, get a grip!" Edgar stood again, hefting the crossbow. "I'm sure they survived, and if that really was the Veldt then they should be safe enough until we can come back for them."

There was a scream from nearby, and both of them looked over. Some of the creatures had ploughed through two of the villagers, whose bodies now leaked blood onto the grass, and they were now making a beeline for the boarding ramp. Edgar began to raise his bow, knowing already that it would be far too late, and hoping he could squeeze off one or two shots before they got too close.

Then, from out of nowhere, a blur of dark blue slammed into the first creature's side, taking the second and third along with it, all of whom sailed into the air and dissolved in a blur of black particles. The blur deftly landed and turned to hurry toward Edgar and Locke, pushing back his helmet a little as he did so.

"Kain!" called Edgar. "Your timing is perfect!"

"Tell that to those two villagers," Kain muttered. "I was headed for Mount Ordeals when I noticed the commotion here."

"Forget Thamasa, what about Baron? What's going on there?"

Kain shook his head. "I don't know. There was nothing happening when I left, but by now, who knows?"

He turned and glanced back toward the creatures. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should pay the fiends a little visit." He swung his spear up and over his shoulder and leapt back into the sky. Edgar watched him descend a few seconds later into the middle of the frenzy, and then he concentrated on Locke once again. "Do you think you can stand? We should get you on the ship while we still have the chance."

Locke waved him off angrily. "Don't bother with me. I should be safe enough until you can come back for me."

Edgar grunted in annoyance, turning back toward the fray. "You can be a real pain in the neck sometimes," he said before hurrying back toward Gogo's side.

Locke watched him leave. He was angry, but not just at Edgar. He was just as angry at himself for everything, for not being able to protect either Rachel or Celes, for allowing himself to be so badly injured that he couldn't even help defend the village in its hour of need. He watched as another villager fell pray to the onslaught, and noted with some concern that the pack was pushing them in closer to the ship. There wasn't much room left. If they didn't take off soon, there would be nobody left to save.

Edgar, back at the front lines, had just reloaded and was about to shoot once more when he took his eye away from the side of his weapon and glanced around. "What…?"

Everyone else had halted, too, for the shadow creatures were no longer advancing. Most and soon all of them had turned and begun to move away. Gau and Umaro stood bewildered in the midst of a group of creatures who pattered by them as innocently as if they were a mere herd of cattle. Kain watched from a nearby rooftop, his eyes narrow.

There was a moment of silence, soon punctuated by the murmurs of the villagers.

"Where are they going?"

"Did we win?"

"How could we have won? They still outnumbered us!"

"Four of us down, who knows how many of theirs…"

Near the two men that had been the second and third casualties of the night, a pair of women were kneeling and sobbing. The very first death, a young boy who had been running toward the safety of the front lines with the stuffed animal he had retrieved from his home, had allegedly been hours earlier. His mother and father were scampering toward his body now, wailing their renewed anguish. The fourth was the elder.

Edgar surveyed the scene and sighed, still wary. He wanted to call it a victory but with four deaths and the hovering uncertainty that the creatures might return, he couldn't decide whether that was true.

Setzer had stopped his work and was watching the retreating creatures closely. Soon the whole pack of them swirled into a blizzard of black, which spiralled its way back up to the sky, reforming into the cloud it had once been in the tainted, horrible sky. Why were they gone? he wondered. What was happening?

He was still watching the sky when he noticed the subtle change in its colour, and soon the little dots that were the stars began to appear. The darkness spread away like a curtain, and more and more of the sky appeared, with more and more twinkling stars penetrating what had once been complete darkness.

"The sky…" Gogo murmured.

Edgar watched it, too. "It's moving…" He watched the trail of its movement, his hand fiddling nervously with a catch on his robes. "It's moving west… It must be headed toward Baron, it's the only possible explanation."

Locke had limped closer to him, also watching the sky. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." He glanced at Kain, who was also approaching. "Thank you for showing up. Locke and I might not still be here if you hadn't."

"It was luck," Kain replied. "I'm supposed to be up at the top of Mount Ordeals right now, checking in with the Spirit Realm."

"We can wait for you."

Kain shook his head. "No. The creatures might come back. If I make it before the repairs are complete, fine. But don't wait."

Edgar nodded. "Hurry, then. We'll make a beeline for Baron when we're ready."

Kain nodded back, and then turned and leapt back onto the rooftop, and then jumped again until he was out of sight of the village, headed in the direction of the vast mountain.

Edgar turned around again. The villagers – including the mourners, carrying their fallen friends – had assembled by the side of the ship, wondering what was happening and what to do next. He walked over to them. "All right… it looks like we're safe for the moment so we'll board quickly. Mog!" he called up to the deck, and the moogle's head popped up into view over the railing. "How are we doing?"

"It won't be long, kupo. Thirty minutes, maybe less if Cyan can work faster."

"I'll be right up to help." He looked at the villagers again. "You heard that. Thirty minutes, so get whatever belongings are important to you and then board the ship. It isn't safe for you here anymore."

"We can't leave!" cried one woman, stumbling forward. One of the mourners, Edgar thought. "This is our home! My husband… he must be buried here, he must!"

There were cries of agreement and Edgar sighed. "I… I know how you feel, but we really can't delay. Small villages like this one all over the world are being evacuated to the larger kingdoms-" _I hope_, he thought but didn't say. "-because it simply isn't safe. Please, come with us."

"But I—"

"He's right," said one of the men, stepping forward. "Ellameera, we have to go. Atrus and everyone else fought so we could stay alive. This is the only way."

There were still tears streaming down her face, but she nodded, clenching her eyes shut as she was racked by a fresh set of sobs.

Slowly the parade of Thamasa's townsfolk took a long look around their hometown, hoping dearly that it wouldn't be their last, and began to move, some right onto the boarding ramp and others, more quickly, toward their homes to retrieve possessions. Edgar pulled a pocket watch out of his robes and glanced at it, though he wasn't even sure the time was still the same anymore since the merge. Six thirty, the watch read, and he shook his head. For all he knew, their method of telling time didn't apply anymore at all.

Umaro and Gau had returned to the side of the ship, and Gau immediately leapt up and onto the boarding ramp, while Umaro stood around stupidly and picked his nose. "Umaro," Edgar said, gesturing toward the large crates that littered the ground beside the body of the ship, "load these onto the Falcon."

Umaro looked at him for a moment, and then nodded his bulbous head and trundled in the direction of the crates, where he proceeded to pick up three at a time and begin to lug them back toward the ramp. Edgar followed him, hoping they'd soon be able to leave the place behind.

When a king gets antsy, he decided, it's a good time to worry.

He walked past Locke, who was leaning heavily against the side of the ship. The thief turned to him as he went by and opened his mouth to speak. "Edgar, I—"

"You don't owe me any apologies," Edgar said, interrupting him. "I understand. We'll get them back."

He continued wordlessly on, and Locke watched him, hoping beyond hope that he was right.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Kain was at the summit of Mount Ordeals, staring at the door of the ancient structure with some trepidation. He knew that this was the place, this was where he was supposed to be, but just being so high up the mountain was disconcerting. He hadn't been to the summit since the day he'd fallen through the window, less than a week previously, and he could barely even remember that.

He resolutely pushed open the great stone doors and walked through, his steps echoing on the crystalline floor. "Hello?" he said aloud. "Is… is anyone there?"

He received no answer, and took a closer look around. It was a nice enough place, he supposed, but he wasn't here to admire the décor. He walked up to the mirror and, remembering what Terra had told him, tapped on the glass several times. "Hello?" he said again.

For a while nothing happened. Kain stared at his own reflection in the mirror, which stretched from the floor to as high as he could see in the seemingly ceiling-less room. He stared at his own face. His eyes had darkened since he'd seen them last; there were lines on his face that he did not remember. He pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his blonde hair, which was growing paler. This was Kain the Dragon Knight of Baron. He chuckled humourlessly to himself. He could hardly have imagined a more weary-looking knight of the skies.

Then the surface of the mirror rippled, and then began to dissolve away until he saw the dark walls of a cavern, and then three people: in the centre, a very old man with a beard that flowed right to his feet, another bearded man, a little younger but looking very tired nonetheless, and a woman with a shock of red hair and a yellow sundress.

It was the woman that spoke first. "Kain. Your timing is excellent."

Kain scratched the back of his head. "I've been told that multiple times tonight. Who are you?"

The woman began to say something, and then the answer to an unspoken question passed over her face and she laughed to herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot, I never did meet you in person. My name is Allana. I am… I was… Rydia's mother."

Kain's eyes widened slightly. "Allana… the pleasure is mine, I suppose. I… owe you an apology, I imagine."

Allana smiled briefly. "It's water under the bridge now." She then gestured to the two men. "This is Galuf, one of the leaders of the Coalition, and this is KluYa, who's—"

"Cecil's father," Kain finished. "It's… an honour."

KluYa nodded solemnly and Allana spoke again. "We'll get straight to the point. We have been watching the situation across the worlds closely. Baron is now fighting the shadow creatures, and they appear evenly matched, but as you might have guessed, the Mastermind is now pulling his forces away from other places in the worlds to strengthen his attack."

Kain nodded. "I thought as much. What about Elliot and the other children? Where are they?"

"They're safe, for the moment," said Galuf. "They went into another world to fight another evil impartial to the struggle between us and the Mastermind, led by an old acquaintance of yours: one Zacharias Shade."

Kain's eyes widened. "Zacharias? What… how?"

"He is… resourceful, to say the least," Allana said. "We don't know how he is travelling the worlds, but we do know why. The evil maniac from the World of Ruin, whose name was Kefka. You have heard of him?"

Kain nodded. "He was working for the Mastermind, right?"

"Not anymore," Galuf said. "Now he seems to have his own ideas and he has recruited other followers to help him. Zacharias must believe that he can somehow stop him."

"He always did have delusions of grandeur. Terra isn't going to like this one bit."

"That can't be helped," replied Allana. "Tell her that the children are safe and that we will be watching over them. However, the Mastermind remains our priority, and we have new information."

Kain nodded. "I understand. Tell me."

Over the next several minutes, Allana and Galuf outlined what the Coalition had learned about the Realm of Chaotis and the Mastermind's link to it, ending with their concerns about the Shadow Army. "The creatures that the Mastermind has at his disposal are quite weak compared to the ones he will soon command," Galuf said. "Right now, he is simply attempting to stem the flow of the uprising until he can eliminate all the mortals completely."

Kain scratched his head again, thinking of the four dead Thamasan villagers. "It sure doesn't seem that way," he said out loud. "So, you're saying that when the worlds finish merging, the Mastermind is going to use these… this Shadow Army to try and wipe us all out?"

"Precisely."

"So we should choose one point to make our last stand."

Galuf shook his head. "The battle strategy is something we must leave to you, for we believe that the Mastermind's attack will necessitate our involvement as well."

"You'll all be fighting, too?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Allana. "We can't fight the Mastermind's creatures or the Shadow Army the way you can, but there are forces he can use that you cannot withstand."

Kain nodded. "Right. That's a little more disconcerting."

"I know. But please hurry back to Baron and tell them what we've told you. We doubt it will be long before the worlds merge again, and you will all need to be ready."

Kain heard a noise and glanced behind him. On the other side of the door, out beyond the summit, the Falcon was ascending into view, flying by the mountain. "I will," he said to Allana.

"And be sure to return here soon," Galuf added. "We are learning new details by the hour now."

Kain nodded again. "Right." He turned to leave.

"And Kain…"

He looked back again, less patient.

"Tell… tell Rydia that I love her, would you?"

Kain was silent a long moment, and then nodded once more. "I will. I promise."

Allana smiled at him. "Thank you."

The image of the three spirits vanished, and Kain once again found himself staring at his own reflection, the dark suit of armour, the helmet, the spear… all darkness. Darkness fighting darkness. He had worked hard to try and banish his inner darkness, but it all came back to haunt him so very many times… Rydia's mother, the woman whose death he and Cecil had caused. He began to wonder if he would ever escape his past… and then he wondered whether he should just stop trying. Perhaps in fighting the Mastermind, he was now redeeming himself for his past, a feat he had yet to accomplish any other way.

And then he thought about Zacharias, and couldn't help but chuckle.

He turned, walking back out the door. Some things, like he and his young protégé, would never change, he thought. Then, glancing up at the starry sky, he leapt from the plateau toward the deck of the Falcon, trying not to think too hard about it.

* * *

From a small crevice in the darkness across the bridge from the altar, a head hidden beneath a worn brown bowler hat watched Kain leap away, soon to disappear into the night aboard the Falcon, heading toward Baron. A hand reached up to scratch at a thick moustache, a nervous habit that had evolved from the countless years spent beyond the reach of time.

Gaspar stepped out of the shadows, leaning on his staff. The door to the altar was still open, he saw. Kain had not closed it when he departed, nor had he seen the Guru hiding across the way.

Good, he thought. That was how he wanted it.

For it was beyond any shadow of a doubt that the Coalition knew about his involvement with the Mastermind… and it was equally beyond doubt that the altar itself would deny him entry were the door shut. He could scarcely believe his luck. Perhaps it would work after all, he thought to himself. That was what he was worried about. That was why a part of his mind was screaming at him from the inside, screaming at him not to do it, not to start down this path.

But he silenced it forcefully. He _would_ do it. It was the only way. He had no other choice.

The bridge was rickety and unsteady, but Gaspar walked across it determinedly, not missing a single step, drawing closer to the altar, his thoughts a whirlwind of doubts and uncertainties. There was only one certainty. He would do this. He _had _to do this.

The crystals inside the altar lost their crystalline glow as he stepped inside. They sense it, he thought. They sense me. They can sense the deeds I have done already, the master I serve. But they do not know what lies beyond my skin. They do not know that which lies in my soul.

He walked across the glass floor, his feet and mind protesting each step. The staff made an echoing sound as it tapped gently upon its surface. So close, Gaspar thought. So close to oblivion.

This was the first and the last time he would see this place. He had made up his mind. In the moments he had spent crossing toward the mirror, the doubt had left. It was not there anymore. There was no uncertainty left.

He raised a heavy hand and knocked gently on the surface of the mirror.

"I have come," he said.


	25. Part XXV

**

* * *

**

**The Restoration: Part XXV  
**

* * *

When Anna awoke, she blinked several times, her mind and thoughts a blur. Where was she? The lights were dim, but not so dim that she could not see. But she did not move her head. She lay there on her back, feeling the sensations in her body, staring straight up at the ceiling. She could feel it flowing… her blood. Blood… she had not felt it in such a long time, it was so unfamiliar to her now. Warmth… hunger… smell, touch… sensations of the living...

There was a loud rumble, and she sat bolt upright, letting out a cry of fright. "Aah--!"

Terra, who had been attending to an injured Baronian guard nearby, glanced over. "Anna! Oh…" She turned back to the guard, finishing the dressing she was putting on his leg as there was another rumble from somewhere on the outside of the castle. "Just stay still. My magic should help you recover, but you mustn't move that leg, all right?" The guard nodded painfully, and she stood, hurrying over to Anna.

"Anna?" She quickly knelt next to her. "I didn't even know you were awake. Are you feeling all right?"

"I… I don't know…" Anna was staring ahead of her, into space, it seemed, and it took her a few moments to turn her head and take a good look at her nurse. "T… Terra? It's… you're Terra, aren't you?"

Terra, surprised, nodded. "Yes, that's my—"

"But you're alive!"

"Uh…" Terra was taken aback, but she recovered quickly. "Yes, yes I am. We aren't losing this battle yet. We—"

"No, but you're… you _are_ alive, which means I… I'm not…" She put her hands on her stomach, her legs, her face, her forehead, ran them through her hair. "I'm… how can I be… I was dead! I _am _dead, I was in the Spirit Realm, I…"

"Shhh…" Terra said soothingly, laying her back down on the small mattress. "Rest, now. You've been through a great ordeal, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell us about it soon. But the castle is under attack, and you need to rest."

Anna sat up again. "Under attack? The Mastermind?"

"Yes. We're in the throne room of Castle Baron. This is where we are treating the injured. You were still asleep in the infirmary, so we brought you in here so we could make sure you were all right. Now, lie down—"

"What about Edward? Is… is he—"

"He's fighting," Terra replied, gently pressing her back down. "He wanted to stay with you, but he was needed outside."

Anna's eyes widened slightly. "Edward… he's fighting… he's become so brave…"

Terra put a hand gently on her forehead. "He told us how you protected him. Let him protect you, now. Rest."

Anna stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, I… I will…"

Terra smiled at her and then stood back up, glancing around. Since the battle had started, eleven fighters had been brought in, six of whom had gone back out to keep fighting. Among the ones that had left again were Sabin and the elder of Mysidia, both of whom had barely let Terra treat their injuries before barrelling back out the door. Sabin hadn't surprised her, but she couldn't deny that she'd been shocked at the energy and vigour the elder possessed.

The four White mages she was working with were scurrying around, checking up on the remaining patients: three guards and two Black mages. Compared to the casualties the shadow creatures were suffering, she thought, the injuries they had sustained must have been paltry. There had not yet been any deaths, at least as far as she was aware.

She was, however, becoming antsy. She wasn't quite sure why she had volunteered to watch over the wounded, because the tiger that had reawakened in her in Mobliz so long ago was screaming at her to go out and rip as many creatures as she could to shreds. She heard more distant explosions, saw some dust and a little bit of stone fall from the roof some distance away, and she wondered what the damage to the castle had been like so far. She could only assume that the blasts were coming from one of those larger creatures Rosa had been talking about. Again, she felt the mad urge to hurry out into the fray, but she resisted it. There were people here that needed her.

The doors to the throne room burst open, and two guards came in, supporting an unconscious, bearded Cid between them. _And here's another, _she thought to herself, hurrying to lend her aid.

- - - - -

Sabin was thrown from his feet, grass and earth thrown up from behind him as another shadowy bomb blasted a crater into the ground where he had been only moments earlier. He landed hard near the castle gates, his already wounded shoulder scraping agonizingly against the rough stone. "Aaarghh... bastard, I'll show you!"

He rolled over and leapt to his feet, brandishing his claws, and began to run at full speed toward the enormous shadow monster, darting in and out of packs of wolves and ripping them to dust as he went. The large one stood easily as tall as the castle itself, supporting itself on four thick legs, and perched on its equally thick neck was the head of a bull, whose horns were launching bombs ceaselessly. Ahead he could see the red hulk of Edge's falcon and the Enterprise along with it, the first of which was manned by the white-haired Cid and his blonde grandson, pelting the creature with their own improvised explosive weaponry. The Epoch darted around it as well, the flashes of its lasers punctuating the darkness.

He was nearing the creature when he saw Edge, cornered by a horde of shadow wolves, swiping ferociously at them but being overrun nevertheless. Sabin screeched to a halt and hurled himself at them, barrelling his way through an even half-dozen before they began to turn on him as well. Several gnashed at his exposed legs, but Edge, gaining confidence, ran them through with the Masamune before they had a chance to sink a single tooth into Sabin's skin.

Between the two of them, they made short work of the group, and in the temporary reprieve they had afterwards, Edge turned to Sabin. "I could have done that without your help."

Sabin, panting, stared at him. "You're welcome. No, really, don't mention it."

"Look, foreigner, you handle your business and I'll handle mine. I don't need your charity."

At this, Sabin laughed out loud. "'Foreigner'? That's a laugh! Like it or not, this is my world too, Your Majesty, so you might as well get used to having us around!"

"I don't trust you people as easily as Cecil and Rosa do," Edge shot back. "Wait until after this is all over, and then we'll talk, but for now, stay out of my way!"

Sabin shook his head. "Whatever you say, but let me know if you want help pulling whatever it is out of your rear end."

"Why, you—"

"Watch it!!"

Not a moment too soon, Sabin dove toward the shadow wolf that had leapt at Edge, its teeth only inches away from the side of the ninja king's head. It vanished in a whiff of smoke, and Sabin rolled to his feet, glancing back at Edge with a slight smirk on his face. "Yeah, you can take real good care of yourself, right?"

The two shared a long, piercing gaze, neither one looking away until a bomb exploded nearby and they shielded their eyes from the resulting shower of dirt. When the dust cleared, they saw another group of monsters – a mix of the wolves and the upright ones with talon-like claws – headed straight toward them, the wolves snarling and the others swiping their arms menacingly.

Edge looked back at Sabin. "Fine. You win. Let's do this."

Sabin grinned. "Thought you'd never say so."

They hurled themselves into the cluster of monsters, leaving a smoky black trail in their wake.

- - - - -

At that moment Yang was hacking away at another group of wolves back to back with Captain Biggs. As he mauled his way through two wolves at once, he yelled back to his companion. "All right back there?"

"All right? Hell," Biggs yelled back. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Yang laughed, delivering a mighty kick to the nearest walking creature that reduced its head to a swirl of dust. "So this is what you call 'fun', is it?"

"Why do you think I joined up?" Biggs called back. Yang heard the repeated swish of his sword, heard the yelps of first one, then two, and then more wolves cut short as they were ripped apart. "At least as a guard you get the odd chance to bash some heads in!"

"You'd have made a fine monk in Fabul – Aargh!" Yang cried out and clutched his left arm as one of the clawed creatures landed a slash against it that left several deep gashes in his skin. He turned to cleave it with his own claws, but it lashed out faster than he'd thought it was capable and grabbed hold of his wrist. At the same time it attempted a strike at the right side of Yang's head, and he, too, caught the offending wrist. The creature was surprisingly strong; they stumbled around for several seconds, both trying to free their own wrists while maintaining their grip on their adversary's.

And then, with a mighty yell, Yang brought his foot into the creature's midsection. The red eyes opened wide, as if in shock, and then dissolved into the cloud of smoke that swallowed their host body.

Biggs, who had caught glimpses of the struggle out of the corner of his eye, glanced back. "Claw-toed boots. Nice touch!"

"Yes, I always found them a-_peel_-ing myself," Yang replied as he turned to hack away at another group of wolves.

Biggs laughed heartily. "Well, it is always important for one to look sharp!"

"Yes, it is one way to leave a good impression!"

"Sir, I admire your cutting wit!"

It was Yang's turn to laugh. "No, Biggs, it is yours that splits my sides!"

"Oh, but surely—aargh!!"

Biggs didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before he was thrown from his feet by a pouncing wolf. He landed roughly on the ground, rolling away as the wolf prepared to spring once more. "I'm coming, Biggs!" Yang called to him, though he knew he couldn't possibly make it.

Suddenly a green blur blasted through a corner of his vision, and as he finished dealing with his most pressing engagements, he turned and found it very difficult to keep up with the new entity as it zipped this way and that, sending some creatures flying and instantly vaporizing others. Biggs, too, was watching in wonder, his sword laying discarded on the grass.

Soon there were no more creatures on any side, and the green blur settled on the ground nearby.

"You're…" Biggs began.

"Sage Guido," Yang finished.

The turtle shook himself off and nodded. "It's rather boring up there on the ship, so I thought I might get a little exercise. Hope I didn't miss anything."

Yang grinned. "I should say not… in fact, I can't imagine better timing."

"Yes, I know. We sages have a way with that sort of thing."

Biggs had stood by now and retrieved his weapon. "Thank you, Sage. I owe you my life."

"Your life?" Sage Guido laughed his barking laugh. "Whatever on Earth would I want with that? Come, now, there's work to be done!"

"I couldn't agree more," Yang replied.

As they turned toward the next group of advancing monsters, Biggs glanced sideways at Yang. "This is turning into a bit of a slice, isn't it?"

Yang laughed again. "Never a dull moment, Biggs."

- - - - -

Aboard the Enterprise, Cid turned his attention away from the railing and back to the task at hand. "Well, that was interesting!" he called to Mid.

"Fastest I've ever seen a turtle move in my life," Mid replied, hurrying back across the deck. Baronian engineers scrambled back and forth around both of them, either manning the guns or repairing the damage that had begun to take a toll on the craft. At first the going had been easy – the monster had been too occupied with the battlefield below them to notice their approach, and they had surprised it with a ferocious barrage that they were sure would finish the job. Unfortunately, they had been wrong, and now the creature was pelting as many shadow bombs at the airships as it was at the fighters on the ground.

From the bow, over the whirling of the propellers, Mid called back to his grandfather at the helm. "The Falcon's taking a lot of hits! It probably won't stand up to many more!"

"What about us?" Cid called back. "How are we doing?"

"Better, but not by much!"

Cid bit his lower lip, glancing over at the Falcon on the port side, and then brought the ship about, closing the gap between the monster and the Falcon. Mid hurried back to his side. "Grandpa, it's not worth it! We'll buy them ten, maybe fifteen minutes before we go down too!"

"That's another ten minutes with two ships in the air, and they've got more ammunition than we do! Signal the Falcon to put out the ramp – if this ship's going down, we won't be on it when it does!"

"We can still stop it!" Mid said. "We'll hit it with everything we've got!"

"Do it!"

Mid hurried away and yelled something Cid couldn't hear below deck. Soon the concussive blasts from their powder kegs multiplied, the blasts ringing in Cid's ears. The upper half of Mid's body was hanging over the railing as he watched the action, but after a few moments his excited face reappeared. "It's working! It's slowing down!"

Cid didn't need to be told to know it was true; the shadow bombs striking either the hull of the Falcon or that of the Enterprise were becoming less and less frequent as the barrage continued. He let out a triumphant laugh.

Then, after a moment, the shadow blasts stopped altogether, and he pumped a fist jubilantly in the air. "Yes! We got him!"

But Mid was still leaning over the railing. "No we didn't, Grandpa."

"What are you talking about? It's not attacking anymore."

"Grandpa, it's not attacking _us _anymore. Come and look!"

Cid hurried to the side of the deck, leaning over the railing for himself. Directly below them, he could see that the Mid was right: the mammoth form of the creature was still intact, and still moving, only…

"Oh, no," Cid said. "No, no, no…!"

He didn't even have time to return to the wheel before the creature, letting out a great, final roar, flung an enormous ball of shadow energy with frightening force straight across the grassy field, directly toward Castle Baron, and no sooner had the bomb left the tips of its horns than, finally succumbing to the aerial assault, it exploded, engulfing the airships in millions and millions of particles of shadowy dust.

- - - - -

Rosa had just let fly an arrow from her bow and was in the process of readying another when Rydia let out a scream. "Rosa, get down!!"

The queen scarcely had time to register what was said than she found herself knocked to the stone of the battlements by Edward, and then a blast that left her ears ringing sounded from directly below her. She covered her head as bits of stone, earth and chipped wood flew by their heads, and when the rumbling stopped, she and Edward quickly stood up, gazing over the edge of the wall to the doors below. Only now there was no door. Where it had once been, there was now a gaping hole, and the shadow creatures were beginning to pour into the castle.

"No!" Rosa screamed. "Damn it!!"

"Rosa, get down there!" Rydia yelled to her as she clasped her palms and steepled her fingers in the beginnings of a spell.

"But I can't leave you to—"

"Go! I'll buy you some time! Get in there and warn Terra!"

Rosa couldn't get another word out before the air around Rydia glowed bright yellow and green, and then the hole that used to be the front gates of Castle Baron erupted as something resembling a living fireball blasted ferociously out of it, scattering the shadow creatures and lighting the entire battlefield in a horrifying blaze of yellow and orange. The Esper Ifrit screeched to a halt some ways out, and then the flames returned as he shot into another pack of creatures, roaring his ferocious roar.

Knowing she didn't have much time, Rosa turned and ran through the door and down the steps, soon emerging in the entrance hall of the castle, bow at the ready. It was empty, though some of the stone walls were scorched. Rydia had done her job well. She wasted no time, hurrying through the double doors at the north end of the room and careening straight through to the throne room.

Terra looked over and stood bolt upright as she saw Rosa run in. "Rosa? What's—"

"They've broken through the front gates," Rosa told her breathlessly. "They'll be in here any minute."

Terra swore, glanced around, and then looked back at Rosa. "How much time?"

"Minutes."

Terra swore again, louder this time, and then gestured at the wounded scattered about the room, the number of which had risen to an even dozen. "We need to get these people somewhere safer. If they break in here—"

"My thoughts exactly. Nira!" One of the White mages, who had been listening in fear, stood and approached. "Nira, start getting all of these people into the basement of the east tower. You'll be safer there."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

"The east tower?" Terra repeated. "That's where all the villagers are, there won't be any room for—"

"These wounded are going to have to be our last line of defence if we fail to drive the things back out," Rosa said quietly. "Now, go on, we don't have much time."

"I'm coming with you?"

"I'm not going."

"What?! Rosa, you can't…!"

Rosa shook her head. "I can't hold them off as well as you can, Terra. They need you out there."

Terra opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again and nodded. "All right. I'll do my best."

Rosa locked eyes with her. "I'm counting on you."

Terra nodded again, holding her gaze for a few seconds before hurrying out of the throne room, dodging around the wounded and their White Mage escorts. Rosa watched her disappear through the door, and when she could no longer see the bouncing green ponytail, she shook her head clear of her intruding worries and followed the procession of wounded in the direction of the east tower. The battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

Neither Galuf nor Shadow spoke for quite some time.

Once again, they both stood in the Black Expanse, and once again Galuf stared at the back of Shadow's head, wondering what there was within it. The head was bowed and his arms crossed. There was little to be said. They had been here before.

"What is it, Shadow?" Galuf finally said. His words were swallowed up in the darkness so quickly that he wasn't sure Shadow had heard them.

But the man in black raised his shrouded head. "I will be leaving soon."

It was Galuf's turn to bow his head. "Yes… I know."

Shadow was silent for a moment. "A long time ago, I was quite a different man than I was when I died. A long time ago, I was a man with honour… with dignity. Even a thief's honour is worth something compared to what I later became."

He turned to face Galuf, his hidden eyes taking in the older man's features, knowing that if things went as he planned, it would be a long time before he could do so again… possibly an eternity.

"Once," he finally continued, "a man asked me to end his life rather than allow him to endure the torture that should await him should he be caught by those in pursuit of him… of us. Like a coward, I refused, and left him to die possibly the most horrible death imaginable."

Another brief pause. "It was then… that was the moment I began to look at myself differently. I was no longer a noble thief. I was worthless… I was dirt. I was a coward. Every turn that my life took from that point forward was borne from that moment. I ran from my past. I ran from responsibility. I… I ran from my daughter.

"And then, when it seemed that the world would be born anew, I ran from life itself, in the hopes that the new world would no longer be troubled by my presence within it."

Another silence, and then Shadow chuckled. "Perhaps I…"

He trailed off. "Perhaps…? What is it?" said Galuf.

Shadow shook his head. "Perhaps now really is the best time to stop running… now that there's nowhere left for me to run."

He then raised his hands to his head, pulling the mask away and discarding it by his feet, where it was absorbed instantly into the nothingness. The cloth about his head fell next, followed by the cloth that covered his mouth. And he lifted his head, and looked at Galuf once more.

The eyes that stared into Galuf's own were brilliantly blue, the skin around them very pale, scarred here and there, whether by swords or by memories, Galuf couldn't tell. The hair was scruffy and dark brown pierced by streaks of grey, and it tumbled from his scalp to his shoulders with the elegance and innocence of a grassy knoll.

And Shadow, in a voice no longer muffled by the scarf behind which he had spent so much time hiding, spoke.

"This is the face you saw, Galuf. This is the face you saw when you and I first met. You looked beyond my shadows… looked beyond my past. You were the first… to make me feel as though I was worth something more than I had given myself credit for. I wanted to ask you here… so that I could say goodbye. Properly."

He extended his hand. "As truly as my name is Clyde, I will not forget what you have given me."

Galuf reached out and grasped the hand tightly. "Clyde… this will truly be your new start, will it not? Will you remember us?"

"I could never forget." Then he chuckled. "Terra told me that I could have started over back in my old life, turned over a new leaf, so to speak. Maybe she was right."

Galuf laughed, too, letting go of Clyde's hand. "It would seem that she was. But you know, for what it's worth, I'm quite undecided as to whether or not I wish to see you again very soon."

"Should I fail, I'm sure you will," Clyde replied. "The Ocean of Souls isn't quite ready for me yet."

"And if you succeed?"

Clyde drew in a deep breath, averting his eyes. "I… After all this is over, I… I want to be with her. I know that I have no right to call her my daughter, not now, but there's nothing I've wanted more over these long years, no matter how hard I tried to hide away from it."

"I understand. In fact, I envy you. But… if you could…"

Clyde nodded. "I will tell her. She will know how proud her grandfather is, I swear to you."

Galuf smiled, a tear starting to form in his eye. "I have no doubt she will."

Clyde smiled at him. Then he turned. "It is almost time."

"Right. I… right. Good… goodbye, then."

He turned to walk away, but Clyde spoke once more. "Galuf…"

Galuf turned. "Yes, Shad- … Clyde."

"When this is all over… when you yourself find the Ocean of Souls… and if you find him, Baram, the man I betrayed so long ago… please tell him how sorry I am."

Galuf nodded solemnly. "You… you have my word."

Clyde lingered for a long moment, and then strode purposefully into the darkness, remaining nothing more than a whisper of a silhouette. Galuf watched the place where he had disappeared for a long time before finally turning away, headed back toward the Altar of Commune. But he couldn't help thinking to himself that the man to whom he had just bid farewell, despite what he said, possessed more honour and dignity within his tortured soul than any other spirit he had ever met.

* * *

At the summit of the mountain range by the little forest south of Castle Baron, Janus looked down on the distant battle with a grim look of satisfaction upon his face. The conflict was progressing just as the Mastermind had said it would. The humans would most likely win, but that didn't matter. He had actually laughed out loud when he saw the large shadow monster dissolve into nothingness. It was proof that his Master was the true architect of the events of the five worlds – now three, he remembered – and that the humans were nothing more than pawns to be disposed of according to his will.

His only lingering note of annoyance was that his master had instructed him not to take part in the battle himself. It was too great a risk, he'd said. Janus thought that his master overestimated the humans, where Gaspar thought he underestimated them. Janus was the most loyal servant the Mastermind had, and yet he was willing to take Gaspar's words of caution over his own?

Beneath his ghostly lips, Janus clenched his teeth. He was torn, caught between his fervent desire to see the Guru shamed and cast out of the Mastermind's favour, and his desire for everything to go according to his master's plan. The former would place him, Janus, in his proper place in the Mastermind's inner circle. The latter would mean the swift end of the Coalition and all the feeble mortals.

"Lost in thought, Janus?"

Janus didn't turn, but briefly closed his eyes. "One could say that. Why are you here?"

Gaspar's staff punctuated his footsteps as he drew nearer. "Oh, no reason too important, I suppose. Thought I'd see how things were going."

"As planned, and that is all you need to know." Janus finally turned to look at the Guru, complete with moustache and bowler hat. "And you? Your excursion to Mount Ordeals?"

Gaspar shrugged. "As planned, as you may have put it. They suspected next to nothing, as I am sure you may have guessed. I doubt they even knew whom I was really working for. And now that I feel sufficiently disgusted with myself, I'll go on the record saying I hope to have no further involvement in this scheme."

Janus grinned a smug, self-satisfied grin and then turned once again to the battlefield. "That is of course not for me to decide, Guru, but if it were, I would have you up to your neck in it."

"Then I am glad it isn't up to you."

"And do you really think the master will decide any differently?"

Gaspar decided not to answer the question, and moved to stand beside Janus. They watched the scene in silence for some time. Gaspar couldn't see anything in detail, but he watched the large silhouettes of the airships, and the flashes of orange, yellow and red that burst from the field as they loosed their remaining weaponry against the creatures that remained. It seemed futile from this perspective; there were more and more shadow monsters descending from the darkness of the sky even as the ones on the field were extinguished. Gaspar looked out at the sky to his right and noticed, with a hint of relief, a glimmer of starlight just before the horizon. It wouldn't be long now before the tide of shadow creatures was exhausted.

"I suppose our master planned it that way," he said to himself.

Janus glanced sideways at him. "What?"

"The mortals are supposed to win, I assume?"

Janus chuckled emotionlessly. "Only in their minds will the war truly be over with this battle. They cannot deny the inevitable."

"If you say so."

Janus laughed again. "Always giving the humans so much credit. They haven't earned such high praise, Gaspar."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Gaspar replied. "They were responsible, after all, for sending Kefka, Exdeath and Corwyn back to their maker, destroying Lavos and defeating that Zemus character. If I weren't such a pessimist, I'd say they stand a decent chance of winning this war."

"Ah, yes, I keep forgetting that you haven't yet chosen your side."

"Oh, I have," said Gaspar, "don't you worry about that. But I will say one thing about most humans."

Janus rolled his eyes. "And what is that, pray tell?"

"Well…" He paused. "They do suffer from an incredible lack of foresight. Take Gestahl, for example. He didn't realize the true nature of his henchman until it was far too late for him to do anything about it. And then there's Butz and his lot – they didn't know what Exdeath was trying to do until after he'd done it. And of course Duran didn't even suspect Corwyn until he was up to his nose in evidence. None of them seem to know what's about to happen until it hits them in the face, so to speak."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Janus replied. "I have yet to understand why I should care about such things."

Gaspar shrugged, and then he looked sideways at Janus. "You considered yourself human once, no?"

"Yes… what of it?"

"Oh, nothing." He paused. "You know, it's a pity today's solar eclipse is happening on the other side of the planet… I was so looking forward to seeing it."

And before Janus could even open his mouth to say another word, he pulled a Chrono Trigger from the inside of his coat.

- - - - -

_It was quieter than he had expected. Darker, too. It was almost as if the world was without colour, and yet… _

_But it was all so very still, Gaspar thought as he calmly walked along the path of Kefka's crumbling tower. He passed Terra, Sabin, Edgar, Celes, Locke, all frozen in place, in the middle of their mad dash in the opposite direction, toward the airship and their safety. The stillness was quite eerie. Even the air seemed still. Frozen._

_Gaspar kept walking, his staff making no sound as it struck the ground beneath him. He passed the lumbering form of Umaro, and then Gogo, Mog, Gau and Cyan. Still he kept walking. There was Setzer… and then some time later, Relm and Strago, followed closely by the little dog, Interceptor. For a moment, Gaspar wondered what had become of the little dog in the time that had passed since this moment. The thought passed, and so did he. He continued on._

_Eventually, the path forked. The path to his right led downward, toward the heart of Kefka's tower. The left path led upward, to a plateau near the top of the tower, his destination. He walked upward, knowing he was close. He walked upward, knowing that soon he would be on the path toward his redemption for the despicable life he had lived. This was the choice he had made at the top of Mount Ordeals. And for the first time in many, many long years, he felt no regret. He knew that his life would now have held some purpose._

_He reached the plateau, and stopped. Crouched upon the ground, knowing what was to follow and facing it boldly without turning back, was Shadow. Gaspar had the impression that were he not frozen in time, nobody would know the difference. The stillness was his own. His head was bowed, covered by the layers of cloth he always wore. Whatever the expression on his face was, Gaspar was sure he would never see it. _

_He finally stepped forward and rested a hand on Shadow's frozen shoulder. Instantly he felt the life return to the man in black's body. Shadow glanced about himself, and then up at the Guru, and stood. They eyed each other for some time, and then Shadow nodded once. Gaspar nodded back. As Shadow stepped forward, out of harm's way, the Guru put a hand on his shoulder. "You seek redemption," he said. "This is your time. I thank you for allowing me to seek mine."_

_Shadow paused a moment, and then nodded again, stepping away twice more and then turning wordlessly back toward Gaspar, who then strode into his place. He turned around and, as far as he could tell, met Shadow's eyes. They both nodded once more. It was done._

_Then the colour began to return to the world. Shadow faded from view. The world began to move – first it trembled, and then it shook more violently. The Guru stood still, unafraid. His hands were clasped in their customary position atop his staff. He was calm, so calm that he surprised himself. But he knew. He knew that it was time for him to die. _

_He glanced upward at the night sky above him. _I am coming, Melchior, Belthasar,_ he thought. _I am coming_._

_The ground beneath him gave way, and Gaspar the Guru of Time fell a peaceful, contented fall to his long-awaited death._

_- - - - -  
_

The blinding flash receded, the fragments of the Time Egg blown away in the wind, and Janus brought his hands down from his eyes, looking around himself. Gaspar was nowhere to be seen.

"Gaspar?" he said aloud. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"He can't hear you."

Janus spun around. For the first time, there was a hint of fear on his menacing face. "Who's there?" No answer. "Who's there? Answer me!!"

Footsteps reached his ears from further along the plateau. Slowly, Shadow stepped into view, his eyes staring out at Janus from beneath the shrouds that covered his face. The wind swept Janus's cloak about him as the evil grin returned, the hint of fear disappeared, and he began to laugh.

"So, this is the Coalition's last line of defence? An honourless assassin sent to sacrifice his own life in hopes of ending mine?"

Shadow laughed back. "You've lost the right to speak of honour, Magus. Selling out your own kind? I may have been a murderer in my own life but even I never witnessed such cowardice."

"Is that so?" They had begun to pace, circling each other and keeping their distance. "I suppose you would lecture me, then, on how cowardly I am to know where my loyalties should lie, to know who is going to end up the victor in this pointless conflict. Wouldn't you? Is it really so much more courageous to waste your life in pursuit of a goal you will never achieve?"

"I wasted my life once already," Shadow retorted. The wind was picking up, tossing Janus's hair and Shadow's scarves around their heads. "If I'm going to do it again, I'll do it for something worth fighting for."

He paused. "You and I are more alike than I think you realize, Magus. Both of us have mindlessly killed every part of our lives we were attached to. We have killed our very emotions, morals. And yet here I stand, my life returned to me and the livelihood I'd thought I destroyed fully intact. Where is yours?"

Janus snarled. "You know nothing about me!"

"You're wrong, Magus. _We_… know everything about you."

"You and your pathetic little Coalition will never win!"

Shadow shook his head. "You still don't get it, do you? You still don't understand what it is that you're fighting against. You still don't understand that the reason your life was altered so horribly in your childhood was not Lavos. All this time you have blamed Lavos for your suffering, when you really have nobody to blame but yourself."

"What… how do you…" Janus stammered, and finally took a menacing step forward. "Be silent!!"

"You entered the Ocean Palace of your own free will. You went because you were afraid for the life of someone very dear to you. You didn't know why, but you went, and you failed. That someone perished with the Ocean Palace. And ever since then, she has been watching you, how the darkness that was always within you grew with your fright and your grief, eventually consuming all of you."

Janus stumbled backward, shaking his head. "Schala… she has been…"

"If you would still consider yourself her brother, Magus," Shadow said, "you will stand down and fight the Mastermind by her side."

But Janus was shaking his head. "No… I can't… I won't!"

"This is your last chance to abandon your darkness, the way I have abandoned mine!"

"No!!" Janus cried, and the thunder from the sky echoed its reply. "The Master… I will be his champion! The worlds will merge, humanity will fall, and I… I will live anew! You will not take that from me!!"

The thunder crashed again, and Shadow crouched, battle-ready, dagger in hand. "Then it will come down to this. You are truly no longer the boy Schala spoke of."

And Janus raised his scythe. "Then send me to her, if you can!"

"So be it."

The thunder drowned out the sound of their battle cries as their weapons clashed in the artificial night.


	26. Part XXVI

* * *

**The Restoration: Part XXVI**

**

* * *

**

The skies in the World of the Second Merge had completely blackened by the time Cecil, Faris, Lise, Cara and Butz battled their way to Forcena's city perimeter. The gates had already been closed tight against the tide of shadow monsters coming in from the southwest and southeast. Arrows from the castle archers had rained down on the field as the five joined King Richard, the castle guards, and the Knights of Gold, who'd already brawled their way into the melee.

Had they chanced to look upward, they might have seen her soaring overhead, thought Lenna. It had taken her and Lucca far longer than they had planned to find the city; by then their companions were already fighting against the tide. Now, she sat on her bed, staring out the window, from which she had a perfect view of all the empty houses that lined the main road that ran down the centre of Forcena. All the inhabitants of those houses – men, women, children and fortune tellers alike – were barricaded in the castle throne room, protected by three Knights of Gold. That was where Lucca had told her to go before rushing back out to join the fight.

But Lenna didn't go to the throne room. She couldn't. Sitting in there, no windows to see through, only the Knights' word that everything was under control... that didn't seem acceptable to her. Something had awakened in her aboard the Epoch, thinking about the rest of the group struggling against the tide of shadows sent by the Mastermind, and now she wanted nothing more than to be a part of it. Even watching from this solitary window in in her small, lonely chamber was better than huddling with the rest of the villagers, useless and helpless, waiting for the inevitable.

She doubted that the Knights even knew she was in the castle at all. All the guards were outside fighting – another little fact that made her feel all the more useless herself. Even staring out the window at the carnage she could not see, living vicariously through what she imagined must have been happening outside, was better than nothing.

The inner workings of her mind made it worse. Slowly, very slowly, odd memories were returning to her. The taste of a Hiryuu plant, whatever that was. An enormous tree in the middle of an ancient forest. Fluffy white creatures with pink wings. The ghostly image of a man in blue robes, with a distinctive, ornate helmet.

Her mind lingered on this last image. The man wore a cape and a regal suit of armour beneath robes of Tycoon blue. She knew it was the blue of Tycoon, and yet she had not yet seen the kingdom for herself. The colour... the man. These were surfacing from her mind itself. These were the memories she'd been waiting for. This was what she'd spent the last week searching for.

She thought about the man again. She knew it was someone she'd shared a close bond with, maybe closer than anyone else she'd ever known. There was something elusive about him that was escaping her, though. There was a detail she was missing. She couldn't figure out what it was.

Another memory came to her. Butz... the man she had been introduced to that very day. Memories were coming back of him. She remembered the Hiryuu plant now. She remembered traversing a bed of poisonous plants to get to it, and she remembered Butz subsequently being afraid to climb onto the dragon's back because of his fear of heights. She giggled to herself at the thought. Butz, the man who'd boldly fought off a group of goblins for her, the very same man who later rescued both her and Galuf from several more, afraid of heights. The notion was so--

Her train of thought immediately halted as she realized what had just flooded into her mind. The goblins... she remembered the goblins. Sneaking out of Castle Tycoon, and the meteorite, and Galuf – Galuf! Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she thought about him. How could she have forgotten Galuf after everything he had done for them? It was he who alerted them to the threat posed by Exdeath, he who had rescued them from the evil wizard's clutches when they'd travelled to his world, and he who had nobly sacrificed himself to save their lives in the Elder Tree. And she remembered all of this, and every detail of their journey together, as if very slowly awakening from a deep sleep.

And there was Cara. She was Galuf's... granddaughter. Yes, that was it. She thought about what Cara had said on their way to Rolante about Galuf... a powerful wizard. That was the Galuf she remembered, too. And she remembered how Cara had shared her own affinity for the hunter's spirit. The two had always been kindred spirits, sharing their love for Hiryuu dragons, the pressures of nobility, an uncanny understanding of nature, and of magic.

Magic...

She looked down upon her arm. There was a long scrape there, hidden under a makeshift bandage she'd made from a scrap of her tunic. She'd earned it on her way out of the Ancient Library and hadn't noticed it until her flight in the Epoch. Faris had said she could use white magic... why couldn't she remember that?

She thought about Faris. Her sister. She knew that now. She remembered every moment they'd shared as they'd come to the understanding of Faris's hidden identity, every sisterly embrace, and the few weeks of peace they'd shared ruling together in Tycoon before... before everything. And she knew that they were still sisters, still the same two women who had fought side-by-side for their kingdom and their world. And yet... and yet she, Lenna, was a different person now. Almost all of her memories were there now, every experience, every feeling. But now there was another Lenna inside her, the one she had lived as in Lise's world.

It seemed that way now. It all seemed different. Now there was Lise, and Duran, and everyone else she'd met since she'd been flung into this strange new world. It was hardly as if she had crafted an entirely new life in the last week, but there was still something that she'd miss about listening to Lise's stories, or watching Duran and Angela's verbal sparring, or hearing Hawk crack a joke.

Again, unbidden as always, the image of the man in the blue cloak came to mind, this time in a ruined city, with Faris standing beside her. She began to remember what she'd been thinking, what she'd been feeling, standing there and looking upon the man she'd thought was dead. She'd said something... Faris had, too... she'd called him something. What was it?

Her pendant felt heavy against her chest. She took it in her hand and looked at it, gazing deeply into the blue jewel set against the gold upon which was engraved her name. How beautiful it looked, she thought. She'd never really taken in its magnificence, but now that she could remember its precious value to her, she found herself captivated by it. She turned it over. Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. She remembered the significance of the name Charlotte now. It had been her grandmother's name. Her mother's mother, a fierce woman who had died in battle when Lenna's mother had been very young.

She held the pendant up to her eye. The man in blue had been wearing one like it that day. The pendant, and the helmet... and the words she had spoken to him...

"Father..." she whispered.

As though a lock had finally been opened in the last crevices of her mind, a flood of memories washed through her brain, and she felt the tears finally begin to fall as she remembered her father, the brave Alexander Highwind Tycoon, and the day he left upon the back of the Hiryuu... the day that the wind stopped, the first meteorite fell, and everything began. She thought again of the ancient, ruined city, following the illusion in her father's image, her mind filled with questions. She remembered being in the crystal chamber in the ancient, flying fortress and only being able to watch as he sacrificed himself to free her and her comrades from Exdeath's magic.

Wiping her eyes, she looked back out the window. The scene had changed now. A great, bulbous shape was rising into view over the city walls, a shadow creature much bigger than any of the others. When it had risen high enough, she could see that it stood on a single leg, its four gangly arms reaching quite far out on either side, and its round body housed a single, red eye that stared down upon the battlefield that she could not see.

She then looked at her arm. Slowly she began to remove her blood-stained bandage, wincing as she unravelled it, revealing the long gash on her arm. She tossed the fabric aside, and then sat staring at the wound for a long moment. It wasn't deep, but it was long, occupying half of her forearm, and it throbbed with pain each passing second she stared at it, unaccustomed to the feel of the damp castle air.

Another few moments passed. Then she brought her left hand to her right forearm, her palm hovering mere centimetres from the surface of the wound, and closed her eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then her arms and fingers began to tingle as she felt the magic she held within her begin to act. She did not see the blinding yellow-white light that filled the room, nor did she see the answering blue-green glow that surrounded her wound, but she felt the dull pain begin to fade, and when she opened her eyes a moment later there was little more than a light scar where the wound had been.

She stared. White magic. It was all suddenly far more real than any of her memories could have made it.

She looked out the window again. A dark, purplish beam of shadow energy erupted from the bulbous eye of the huge monster, and she saw a cloud of dust and earth stir from the ground below. High above the wall, she saw Lise darting around on Flammie, striking at the creature with her spear. At the same time, a large silhouette in the shape of the Gigantes appeared overhead; Duran and Angela had returned to join the fight.

She turned from the window to the nearby wall. Upon it, along with a few other weapons that decorated the otherwise dull brown brick, was a long, elegant spear. The shiny steel of its head glinted in the light of the bedroom's solitary torch. She remembered the nights she passed in Forcena, lying awake and simply staring at it, resisting an unknown compulsion to take it from the wall and leap into the night.

And now she knew where that compulsion came from.

Without sparing it another thought, she ripped the spear from the wall, opened the window and leaped deftly from it toward the rooftops of the deserted Forcena homes, tracing her path to the carnage.

* * *

"She can't take any more of this! We're going down!!"

Mid dashed across the steadily collapsing deck of the Enterprise, trying in vain to keep himself upright long enough to reach his grandfather at the bow. He stumbled once again, his palm shooting out to prevent himself from falling face-first onto the hard wood of the deck. He got to his feet again, only to hear a blast from above him and find himself assaulted by a hail of chipped wood. He looked up and saw part of the propeller spinning off into the distance, hurled away by the blast.

The second large shadow beast had come out of nowhere. It had taken the form of a huge snake, coiled up on the ground and blasting shadow bombs from its serpentine mouth. With no ammunition left to hurl at it, the Enterprise had been retreating toward the castle when it finally succumbed to the barrage. Now it was losing altitude alarmingly fast, and the only surviving members of the crew were Cid and Mid themselves.

Mid finally reached the bow, where Cid was holding tight to the railing, his face unnervingly calm. "Grandpa! Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, I did, and this is no time to panic."

"But we have to abandon ship!!"

"And go where?" Steadying himself as another blast shook the deck, Cid turned to his grandson. "Somehow jumping off the deck of a ship on its way to a harsh impact on the ground doesn't seem any safer to me."

"But Grandpa--"

"That's my last word, Mid. I don't know about you, but even if I do die here and now, I'll have died fighting for this world and that's good enough for me."

Mid opened his mouth to say something else, but bit it back and reluctantly grabbed a hold of the railing, clutching it tightly. The bow took a steep dip downward, the distant ground growing larger by the second. Facing as they were toward the castle, Mid could pick out the ranged fighters still firing down upon the field from the battlements, the brawlers still out in the field, and the group that had gathered by the main gates, forcing back the tide. Terra was in the middle of this group, fighting under the cover of blasts of ice from Shiva and the arrows and spells sent from above.

The ship rocked once more. Mid felt the ship rotate in its descent. As they were almost staring into the belly of the great shadow snake, Cid said, "you know, Mid, I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am of you."

A black-and-purple shadow bomb began to form in the snake's mouth as its red eyes stared them down. "Is now really the best time to talk about this?" said Mid, yelling over the noise of the carnage, feeling the sweat on his hands.

"Why not?" Cid replied as the bomb grew larger. "I might not get another chance."

"We'll make it," said Mid, gripping the railing tight. "We'll make it."

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth than the creature let out an angry hiss and released the shadow bomb from its mouth. It flew through the air at a blazing speed, making a beeline for the two men trapped on the deck of the Enterprise.

"Grandpa, watch out!!" Mid yelled as he grabbed Cid and dove out of its path just in the nick of time. The bomb exploded ferociously against the deck, and the two felt themselves forcefully hurled into the open air, Mid gripping his grandfather's coat, and the ground still uncomfortably far beneath them. The wind whistled by them, and Mid found himself unable to even scream as he sped toward the ground and his inevitable death.

And then, from out of nowhere, the scaly black of a dragon's back and wings erupted from the south, swooping beneath them and catching the two of them on its back.

Mid coughed, winded from the impact, and looked around. "Wh- what...?"

He couldn't even begin to tell where he was or what he was sitting on. He saw stars fly past his eyes one minute, unsure for a moment whether they were real or whether he'd just hit his head harder than he'd thought. But then he saw the ground, and then the sky again, and he knew he wasn't imagining things.

He was staring down a long, scaly neck that led to a massive head and a pair of brutally sharp white horns. The scales that lined the neck bore a closer resemblance to blackened steel than anything natural, but their shapes were too filled with natural beauty to be something crafted of artifice. On either side of the massive creature was an equally massive wing which arched out beautifully and gracefully, rippling slightly in the wind but keeping its body utterly still. Behind Mid was a long, scaly tail which dipped out of sight every so often, offering him an unpleasant view of the shadow snake, still coiled upon the ground.

As the creature turned, he happened to catch a glance of Baron's front gates, where he saw Rydia staring intently up at them, almost as if concentrating. In a moment of clarity, he understood, though he could scarcely believe his own eyes.

"…Bahamut?"

The dragon let out a deafeningly mighty roar and inched lower and lower toward the ground and the castle. Mid looked at the shadow snake again and saw it hiss – at least, he thought it hissed, though Bahamut's roar had robbed his ears of any credibility – at the loss of its prey. At that, he was swiftly reminded that he was not alone aboard Bahamut's back, and quickly turned to Cid's prone form next to him. "Grandpa!"

Cid did not reply. He lay on his stomach, his glasses lost and his eyes closed. Mid turned him over. His head lolled back and blood seeped into his white hair from a cut on his forehead. "Grandpa! Can you hear me? Say something!" When his grandfather didn't reply, he pressed his ear to his chest. He heard and felt a heartbeat, and sighed with relief. Cid would need medical care as soon as they reached the castle, but he was at least alive. They were nearing the castle now, and it wouldn't be long until they touched down.

Then he saw Rydia look back out toward the field, her eyes widening, and just as abruptly Bahamut turned in midair, moving far faster than he had been and forcing Mid to hang on to his scales for fear of being thrown from his back. What was he doing? Why weren't they going to the castle? Then Mid looked back out at the shadow snake and felt his breath catch. An enormous shadow bomb was forming in its outstretched mouth, and its red eyes were staring straight at Bahamut and the two men on his back.

He then noticed a faint white light growing from… somewhere. It took him several moments to figure out where, but it was growing brighter and larger by the second. He then realized that it was coming from Bahamut's enormous jaws. He couldn't see it clearly, whatever it was, but it was giving off such a powerful light that eventually Mid had to shield his eyes. Even as he did so, he couldn't help wondering whether it would be enough. Sensing the danger, he ducked down, guarding both himself and his grandfather with his arms.

The snake released its shadow bomb at the precise moment the luminescent fireball flew from Bahamut's jaw.

For Rydia, watching from the ground and seeing the two projectiles inch closer and closer, time seemed to slow a little. Bahamut's flame lit the battlefield, and for a moment it was as if they were fighting in midday. The shadow creatures on the ground backed away from the light leaving some of the melee fighters standing alone to watch. Rydia couldn't tear her eyes away as the two neared each other, and she poured everything she could into it, giving it as much power as she could. As they met, she couldn't even blink.

She let herself breathe again as the shadow bomb was swallowed and utterly obliterated by the light. It blazed on toward the shadow snake, which let out a final, defeated hiss as it awaited its impending, inevitable doom.

The concussive explosion that resonated across the battlefield as the fireball made contact with the shadow snake was possibly one of the most unusual things Rydia had ever experienced. It was at once so incredibly and unbearably bright that she almost couldn't watch, and yet riddled with darkness that seemed to try and suck in the surrounding luminescence. It grew larger and larger until it was nearly half the size of Castle Baron, and then at once began to shrink in upon itself, finally disappearing with another loud bang.

As the dust, earth and swirling particles of darkness receded, there was nothing left of the snake but a crater in the middle of the emerald field.

Rydia was almost oblivious to the jubilation around her. The monsters had retreated for the moment, and so each of her allies had given in to this triumph, however small, and their relief. Terra, who'd been fighting beside her, patted her on the shoulder. Even Edge was grinning. Still atop Bahamut's back, she could see Mid literally jumping and whooping for joy.

Terra smiled at her. "Nice catch," she said.

Slowly coming back to reality, Rydia grinned with relief, mentally willing the dragon to return to the castle gates. "Thanks… I wasn't even sure Bahamut would answer. He's been gone for so long."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"Bahamut lived on the second moon, the one that left our world after Zeromus was defeated," she replied. "I didn't know whether he would return."

Terra shrugged. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Cid and Mid are still alive thanks to you."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt," said Edge, "but does Bahamut look a little different to you?"

Rydia frowned, turning from him to the dragon as he drew nearer. In all the excitement she hadn't taken any time to really _look_ at him, but as she did now she saw that Edge was right. His scales were a darker colour than she remembered, closer to black than the midnight blue she was accustomed to. His horns, which had once framed his head in almost a crown-like formation, were now ivory white and further apart. His belly was a different colour, too – yellow instead of white. And now that she thought of it, the brilliant white flame he had created was something she had never seen him do before.

"What can it mean…?" she said aloud, more to herself than either Edge or Terra.

"He _does_ look different?" said Terra.

"Yeah," Edge replied. "He's a different colour, and his head looks different…"

"Maybe it had something to do with the merge?"

"Maybe," murmured Rydia, "but there's something else… something unfamiliar…"

"Unfamiliar?"

"It's as if I've never summoned him before… but I don't know how that could be—ah!!"

Rydia doubled over, her breath coming in short gasps, as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Terra was at her side in a moment. "Rydia! What's wrong? Rydia!!"

"I…" She was having trouble breathing. Something clutched at her heart, pulling at it. "Something's… something's happening… I… I don't…"

"Rydia, focus!" Terra knelt, looking her in the eye. "Stay with us. Tell us what's happening."

"It's… it's like he's… being _taken_ from me… I can feel something _pulling_ at him, inside…!"

"Taken?" Terra was taken aback for a second, but she recovered quickly. "Rydia, tell me what you mean! Can you stop it?"

"I'm… trying… it's too_ strong…_!"

"Rydia…!"

"NO!!"

Rydia's tear-streaked face jerked upwards toward Bahamut, contorted with physical and emotional pain, and Edge and Terra gasped out loud as they saw what was happening.

Starting from his tail, Bahamut was beginning to disappear.

"Oh-h-h no…" said Edge.

"Cid and Mid are still up there!" cried Terra. She spun around to Rydia. "You have to hang on! You have to keep him here! Just a few more minutes!"

"I'm… trying…!"

Terra looked back into the sky. Bahamut's disappearance was beginning to slow as it travelled up his tail, and for a moment it looked at if it would reverse. But it wavered and didn't last long, and began to move with vengeful speed across the dragon's torso.

Rydia had fallen to her knees now, both of her hands outstretched longingly toward Bahamut. "Please…!" she cried, trying with all her might to fight this unknown force, but it was in vain.

Bahamut was gone.

"No!!" Terra cried.

Rydia, for her part, could barely see through her tears and through the pounding in her head. All her efforts had been worth nothing. Bahamut was gone. She felt defiled, as if something dear to her had been stolen away. She tried to see clearly and think clearly through the smokescreen of her mind, but even staying conscious was difficult.

But she saw the two falling dots in midair that were Cid and Mid, and she knew she couldn't let herself stop. She just couldn't. Calling forth every ounce of the little remaining strength she had, she called upon her summoning powers once more. She couldn't bring Bahamut back, but she realized that she didn't have to.

_Go_, she told them.

Out of the sky swept a pair of graceful, beautiful sylphs who flew like a blur across the grasslands. Their gossamer wings carried them out, farther and farther, toward the two falling men. Rydia felt herself fading in and out of consciousness, saw the sylphs flicker in response, and willed herself to stay awake, just for another minute…

With mere seconds to go, the winged women snatched Cid and Mid up by the arms, blasting back into the sky.

Rydia felt her weakened face pull itself into a relieved smile. She watched through bleary eyes as the fairies lowered the two men gently to the grass, and the last thing she saw was them vanishing back into the night as she finally let herself slip from consciousness.

* * *

Duran had been charging headlong at the enormous, cycloptic shadow creature, utterly deaf to Cara's warning cries, and as such he didn't even see the approaching blindingly white flare approaching from behind him. As such, the massive explosion sent him flying backwards, and he instinctively covered his head with his arms as he landed face-down on the grass some distance away.

The deafening blast had seemingly come out of nowhere, and even as he felt the dirt and grass raining down upon him and saw, out of the corner of his eye, the odd, expanding ball of light and darkness, he wondered to himself whether he was imagining and, in the event that he was not, what had just happened.

Eventually the blast faded and Duran was left with dazed spots before his eyes and ringing ears. Tentatively he lifted his head from the ground, waiting for the whirlwind of dirt, dust and shadow to settle. Even as it finally did, it took him a moment to realize that the creature he had been fighting was no longer there. All that was left was a large crater in the grasslands.

"What…?" he said aloud.

He then noticed a pair of boots next to him, and then a hand, and finally Cara's face and long, blonde hair staring down upon him and offering him help to stand up.

He accepted the hand, groaning as he felt the beginnings of bruises forming on his torso where he'd been thrown to the ground. As he glanced around, he saw that Cecil and Lucca, who had been helping him in his attempts to take down the enormous… thing, were already brawling with groups of the smaller ones. It seemed as if he was the only one caught off-guard by the blast. He was beginning to think he'd missed something.

He noticed he was no longer holding his sword, and he noticed it a few feet away. Walking over to retrieve it, he looked at Cara over his shoulder. "What just happened?"

"I tried to warn you," Cara said. "We got a little help. Look for yourself."

She pointed upward, and Duran followed the direction of her finger. When he saw what she was pointing at, he stumbled and nearly fell back to the ground. Above them was the enormous shadow of a… dragon? Yes, it was a dragon, and a powerful one too, from what he could tell on the ground. "What is that thing?"

The dragon chose that precise moment to let loose a great roar, and so when Cara responded he didn't hear what she said. "Ba-what?"

"Bahamut."

He spent a moment staring blankly at her. "Well, I'm glad we cleared _that_ one up."

She rolled her eyes. "Bahamut was known in my world as the King of Dragons. He's an Esper, actually, although he's so powerful I forget that sometimes."

"Oh… Wait, Esper? As in, those creatures you can summon?"

"That's right."

He gawked at her. "You mean to tell me _you_ brought that thing here?!"

She shook her head. "No, not me. I could never summon Espers as powerful as Bahamut is."

"Then who…?"

She watched as Bahamut began to dip toward the ground from the sky, seeing the figure on its back, and pointed. "There, look for yourself."

Duran turned just in time to see the dragon swoop gracefully downward toward a pack of the shadow creatures, forcing them to scatter as he skimmed mere feet from the grasslands. From atop his back, wielding a long spear, the figure leapt high into the sky – far higher than he would have thought humanly possible – and was momentarily silhouetted against the slowly-returning starlight. Bahamut soared back upward and promptly vanished into the night.

The spear-wielding warrior, meanwhile, dove down upon the shadow creatures, impaling two of them on the first descent and mauling down another three with a few subsequent, lethal jabs of the spear. It wasn't until one of Angela's fire spells lit up that part of the battlefield that Duran was able to recognize who the stranger was.

"Is that Lenna…?"

Standing beside him, Cara nodded. "That's the Lenna we know… the Lenna we fought beside, anyway."

"What—she's supposed to be inside, where it's safe!"

Cara couldn't stifle a grin. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Duran. She might just have handed the battle to us."

"All the same, I'll have those guards' heads for this. I…" He trailed off as he watched Lenna at the centre of the melee, suddenly captivated by her ability. "Where did she learn to fight like that?"

"She does look pretty elegant when she's at it, doesn't she? That's what I always respected about the dragoon's style… it takes fighting almost to an art form."

"I've never seen anything like it. Even when I was travelling with Lise… There's just something different about it."

Cara glanced sideways at him. "Duran, you realize what this means, don't you?"

He almost didn't hear her. "Hmm? What, what do you mean?"

"Lenna's gotten her memories back."

Duran's eyes widened slightly, and he looked back at the commotion around their newest arrival. "Well, I'll be damned…"

"_Watch out!!_"

Cara tackled Duran out of the way just as a shadow wolf, who had been stalking up on them with a group from behind, launched itself at him. The wolf hit her instead, its claws and fangs digging into her leg, and she cried out in pain before the two of them landed roughly on the grass a few feet away.

Duran came to his senses immediately, springing back onto his feet and shredding the monster with a single swipe of his sword. Holding it at the ready toward the menacing little pack of wolves, he stood protectively near Cara. "Are you all right?"

"My leg," she moaned, clutching it tightly.

"Can you stand?"

"No, I can… agh… barely move it…"

Duran cursed under his breath, partly at this news and partly at himself for his lapse in attention. "All right, then we'll do this the hard way."

"Duran…" She spoke slowly, warningly, as she noticed several more groups of wolves converging on them from two other sides. "Duran, just get out of here, get back to the group. Leave me here, I'll be fine."

Duran laughed out loud. "Good, you got that out of your system. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, it seemed like the polite thing to say," she said, wincing at the pain in her leg but willing it away as she readied her magic.

"Sorry, chivalry isn't quite dead yet. You said you could do magic?"

"Way ahead of you."

He nodded. "Good. Can you cover me?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask!"

He could say no more, because the first of the shadow creatures were upon him. He heard Cara launch a blast of fire at the unseen enemies behind him, but paid little attention as he focused on keeping the ones attacking from his side at bay. He plunged his sword into the first, lopped the head off a second, kicked a third away that was getting too close. Three of them swarmed at him at once and he brought his shield to bear, but one managed to get a bite through to his ankle, and he cried out and stepped back, bringing swift justice to the offender.

Another two were upon him, but they fell quickly to his sword. Still, there were far too many of them and he knew that they would eventually be overrun without a little help. In the moment of reprieve that followed, he called back to Cara. "See if you can keep them off me while I try something!"

"Is this really the best time to be taking chances?!"

"If this works it might save both of our skins!"

"Urghhh…. Just make it quick!"

Duran wasted no time. He held his sword before him and closed his eyes tightly, trying something he hadn't thought would ever again be possible. He called upon the power of Wisp and the remnants of the powers he had wielded as a Paladin, and channelled all of it into his sword. He opened his eyes in both astonishment and awe as he saw the power do its work: his weapon began to glow, faintly at first, and then stronger and stronger as the Saint Saber spell took effect.

He held it at the ready once again, noting with a certain satisfaction that the monsters were already beginning to shy away from the brilliance of it. Wielding the weapon with heightened confidence, he swept it around and began to hack at anything dark he could see in a series of movements that could almost have been described as a dance. The light-endowed sword cut through the creatures like a hot knife through butter, and coupled with Cara's magical onslaught, the herd of wolves began to thin out.

Duran spotted some more coming toward them – they were like vultures, he thought to himself – and backed toward Cara. "I think I can keep them off us long enough with this to get you back to the gates and get that leg looked at. Let me help you stand!"

She looked wary. "Come on!" he said. "It's the only way we're going to make it out of this!"

Finally she nodded, taking his arm and wincing as he pulled her to her feet, her arm over his shoulders. He held the shining sword out like a ward in front of him as they began to limp toward the city perimeter. Most of the monsters stayed away, wary of the weapon Duran wielded, although he had to slice his way past one or two as he broke through the main lines.

Then Cara, who'd been looking behind him, cried out. "Duran, look out!!"

Duran jerked his head around in time to see the pouncing wolf, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop it.

At that moment, an indiscernible blur slammed into the wolf's side, ploughing through it and a few other wolves that happened to be nearby. As Duran allowed himself to breathe again, his eyes followed the new arrival. It took him a moment to recognize Lise's green tunic, and he sighed with relief at the extra pair of hands. "Lise, your timing is amazing. Come on over here, she needs help."

Lise dusted herself off, keeping her spear warily aimed at the shadow wolves. "Quick thinking with that Saint Saber," she said. "What happened to your leg, Cara?"

"A gratuitous act of altruism," she replied through clenched teeth.

"I won't ask," Lise replied as she took up her other arm, her spear clutched in one hand. "You two saw Lenna?"

"Yeah," said Duran, keeping an eye out for more shadow monsters. "I couldn't believe it."

"I'm still in shock… I guess I never really got it through my head that she was that powerful."

"She still is, thanks to you," said Cara, wincing again at the pain in her leg. "In any case, if you get me back to the perimeter, I could use her help now."

"We'll make it," said Duran. "We're not licked yet."

They stumbled awkwardly back across the field as the carnage continued around them.

* * *

Yang was the first to return to the castle gates as the battle entered its lull. Nearby he saw Mid stumbling along, supporting the weight of his unconscious grandfather. He had already been halfway there when Bahamut had mysteriously vanished, and had nearly been bowled over by the two sylphs that came to Cid and Mid's rescue, and so he was wary as he walked back across the field, almost certain that there would be more surprises.

He broke into a run when he saw Terra and Edge crouching next to an unconscious Rydia beneath the battlements.

"What happened?" he panted as he came to a halt by their side.

"We don't know," said Terra. "I think the stress of all of it was too much for her."

"All of what? What was it that happened?"

"We don't know that either. Just before Bahamut disappeared, she said she felt like he was being stolen from her. She tried to fight it, but… anyway, we're all okay now, that's the important part."

Yang's frown deepened. "Stolen? Do you think it could have been the Mastermind's doing?"

"I wish I knew."

They heard footsteps and panting nearby and turned to see Mid, who had been joined by Captain Biggs, supporting Cid between them. "He was knocked out when we were blasted off the ship," he said breathlessly. "We need to get him to the throne room."

"We moved the triage out of there when the creatures broke through," said Edge. "Get him to the west tower basement. That's where Rosa's holding out with the rest of the villagers and the wounded."

Biggs saluted. "I'll be back shortly. Looks like we've got a moment of reprieve anyway."

"Don't take that for granted," said Yang. "For all we know they were just startled by Bahamut. They could come back at any moment."

"Right you are, sir. I've told my guards to spread the word to the other fighters to stay out on the field just in case."

"Good. Run up to the battlements on the way back to tell them to stay at the ready."

Biggs nodded and then disappeared inside with Mid and Cid. Terra watched them go inside. "I hope Cid's okay," she said, half to herself.

"I'm certain he will be," Yang replied. "We need to focus on what's happening out here."

"I know."

"Ughhh…"

Yang and Edge immediately joined Terra at Rydia's side. "Rydia!" Terra said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Rydia, can you hear me?"

"Ugh… I… mmph…" Rydia's eyes fluttered open slightly, and for a moment she looked dazed. "Wh-what happened? What—" She let loose a sharp intake of breath. "Cid! Mid! Are they—ahhhh…"

She'd tried to sit up and winced noticeably, putting a hand to her forehead. "Slow down," Terra said, putting a hand on her back. "Cid and Mid are fine. They just went inside. You saved them."

Rydia breathed deeply, and a weak smile of relief crossed her face briefly before the full recollection of what had happened came back to her. "I… I've never felt anything like that before. It was… violating. I don't know why he left me."

"Don't think about that now," said Yang. "Everyone is all right. We'll get down to the bottom of it when this is all over."

Rydia nodded weakly. "I'll stay and keep fighting… ugh…"

"You'll do nothing of the sort," said Yang. "You need to get inside and rest. I'll take you inside in a minute."

"But I don't—"

"Rydia, Yang's right," said Terra. "You won't do us any good in this state."

"I can take her inside," Edge offered.

"No," Terra replied, "I'll go. We'll need you out here if anything happens."

"You can fight as well as I can," Edge insisted, "and I know the castle better than you do. I know where the basement is."

"Any more of this and I'll go myself," Yang muttered.

"Terra!"

Terra turned back out to the field. Sabin was a short distance away along with Baron's chief engineer Cid. "The monsters are all gathering way out there," he called. "I can't tell what they're doing."

Terra looked. Sure enough, the shadow creatures were amassing far out onto the plain, almost beyond her field of vision. She could see any details, only masses of darkness moving about indeterminately. "What are they doing?" she muttered.

Yang and Edge looked as well, and Edge glanced from them up to the sky. "Look, you can see some stars now. Way out there, past them."

"Here too," said Yang, looking directly above the castle. On the distant horizon to the east, they could see the first glimmer of dawn, too. "We're almost through."

"It looks like the last of the darkness is surrounding those monsters," Edge said. "That can't be good."

"Keep alert," agreed Yang. "We could be looking at a desperation attack."

"Yeah…" Terra watched and waited for a moment. Then she shook her head. "We should get Rydia inside. I'll—"

"Hey down there!"

Terra looked upward, to the battlements. "What is it, Edward?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing out there?"

"We were just talking about that. We think it might be some kind of last-ditch attack."

"What do you think the bigger ones are?"

"Bigger ones?" Terra said to herself before turning around again. Edward was right: three – no, four – larger shadow monsters were forming across the group of creatures. They weren't anywhere near the size of the bull or the snake, but they were large enough to make her nervous.

"Uh-oh," said Edge as he helped Rydia to stand. "I don't like the looks of that."

"Neither do I," said Yang, readying his claws.

Edge noticed. "What are you doing? They haven't even started their approach yet."

"One never knows. I'd draw my weapons if I were you."

Edge eyed him, but silently acquiesced, pulling the Murasame and the Masamune from their scabbards. Terra soon did the same.

"What's going on?" asked Biggs, emerging from the front gates.

"We don't know yet," said Terra. "Get your weapon out and head back into the field. Tell everyone out there to get ready.

"Yes, ma'am."

She watched him temporarily as he headed back out onto the grasslands, and then her head jerked up as she saw a brief flicker of movement from one of the bigger creatures. "What was that?" said Edge.

Terra couldn't answer.

Then there was a sudden commotion from up on the battlements. "Arm yourselves!" she heard Edward yell. "Fight them off!!"

"Oh, no…" she whispered.

"They're _throwing_ them?!" Edge said incredulously.

Neither had a chance to say anything else before the wolves began raining down on them in a torrent of darkness. She backed up with Yang and Edge, forming a protective semi-circle around Rydia and watching the air, striking at anything dark that she could see. Up ahead, Biggs had turned around, noticing that something was going on. "Biggs!" she yelled. "Get the rest of the group in here!"

He didn't need to be told twice, and she focused her attention on the task at hand. As the melee fighters began to trickle inward from the field, she sent several inside to fight off any monsters that had made their way into the interior of the castle from the battlements. All the while dark shadows fell from the skies, and sweat poured down her forehead and blood down her arms and torso from their claws as she dispatched them one by one.

Edge was battling with ferocity to rival hers. Both swords flashed in the hint of light from the rising sun in the east. He struck down creatures from the air, lashed out at wolves snapping at him from the ground. He saw a group of them land, already running, several yards away from the castle's entrance and, abandoning his better judgement for a fraction of a second, ran out to meet them – leaving Rydia exposed and defenceless for the few moments it took for him to blaze his way through the small group of enemies.

Unfortunately for them both, it was enough.

Out of nowhere, one of the wolves soared through the gap he'd left between Yang and Terra, slamming into Rydia and knocking her from her feet. "No!!" cried Terra, slashing her way through the wolf and leaving it as nothing more than a cloud of black dust, but the damage had been done. Rydia lay still, a gash across her chest and vicious bite marks on her jaw.

Edge turned white. "Rydia!!" He ran back to her with as much speed as he could muster, coming to a stop on his knees beside her. "Rydia, speak to me! Say something!!"

Rydia did not answer. Air escaped her bloodied mouth in ragged, belaboured breaths.

"Biggs!" Terra yelled to the captain beside her. "Get Rydia inside! She has to get to Rosa, now!!"

Edge barely even heard the order and watched through distanced eyes as the captain hauled Rydia away toward the west tower. "That son of a bitch…" he muttered to himself, turning his ferocious eyes upon the group of monsters so far away. "That dirty son of a bitch…!"

With this final yell, he launched himself away from the castle gates and began running as fast as he could toward the cluster of creatures in the distance. "Edge!" Yang called after him, and then louder, "Edge, no!!"

Edge didn't listen. His running form grew smaller and smaller as he made his way into the distance. Yang saw monsters fly toward him, only to be cut down by the young ninja in his fury. There were far less monsters attacking the castle now, their attention diverted to the new threat that was headed into their midst.

Yang watched him for another moment, his mind torn, and then sighed in resignation. "That impulsive little…"

Without giving it another thought, he took off after Edge, turning a deaf ear to Terra's protests. His long, trained strides soon carried him nearly out of sight of the castle gates.

"Shit," Terra muttered, backing further into the gateway and readying herself for another wave.

Up ahead, Yang had Edge within his sights. "Come back, Edge! Don't do this!!"

If the young ninja heard him, he didn't listen. He kept a brutal pace across the grasslands, slashing his way through the straggling monsters he found along the way and the ones that were thrown at him from the army he was diving into.

Yang was trying his best to overtake Edge, but even as his feet battered the ground beneath him, he knew he wouldn't reach him in time. He was far too close and travelling too quickly. Yang found himself cursing the boy's impulsiveness, his selfishness, his stubbornness – until, for a moment, he remembered himself at Edge's age, and couldn't help wondering if this wasn't something he might have done himself.

"Edge!!" he called once again. "Please!!"

It was no use. Edge was drawing nearer and nearer to the perimeter of the group of shadow creatures. Finally, he penetrated their border, only – and Yang nearly stumbled as he saw this – they gave him a wide berth, flowing like a river to either side of him. And in a moment of horrifying clarity, Yang knew what they were going to do.

They were trapping him. And he was running obliviously right into the middle of it.

Already he saw the gap behind the ninja begin to close. "No!!" He summoned the last reserves of his strength and picked up his pace, tearing into the monsters, sending many of them flying as he pummelled and sliced his way through to the clearing of monsters, in the middle of which stood Edge, swords held out to both sides, the first signs of fear crossing his face as he finally realized what he had done.

Yang broke through the last of the blockade, bleeding from a new cut on his arm, and hurried over to Edge. They stood back to back, each eyeing the monsters on his side. They watched the two humans hungrily, taking in their prize before moving in for the kill.

"You shouldn't have come after me," Edge said to Yang, though he had difficulty speaking through his fear of the inevitable fate that now awaited him.

"I know," he replied.

"Why did you?"

Yang was silent for a moment, and then said, "because I was as young as you once."

"But now you could die, too. You should have—"

"Sometimes," Yang said, cutting him off and throwing him a sideways glance, "there are more important things than simply living."

Edge breathed out heavily, shakily, and then nodded. "And if we die?"

Yang heard the growls of the monstrous mob grow slightly louder. Their time was drawing near. Against this many… Yang knew that they could not both survive.

"Then," he said, "we die as brothers."

"Brothers," Edge agreed.

Another moment went by. The growls grew once more. "Yang?" he said again.

"Yes?"

"…you were right. If we live through this… I'll never doubt Cecil, or you, again. I'm sorry."

Despite himself, Yang laughed out loud. "You're a good man, Edge. Let's show the Mastermind how badly he's underestimated us."

Edge grinned. "You're on."

And then the creatures pounced, and there was no more time for words.

* * *

Far to the south, Shadow and Janus duelled furiously down the mountainside.

Each _clang_ that sounded as their weapons met echoed deafeningly from rock to rock, piercing the wind-filled air with violence. Shadow hurled himself out of the way, somersaulting down a cliff face as Janus's blade slammed into the ground where he had been only seconds before. Then Janus was in the air again, leaping after his foe and spiralling downward toward him, the scythe becoming a vicious whirlwind of metal.

Still falling backward through the air, Shadow hurled several tack stars at Janus, all of which were deflected by his whirling blade. He saw one embed itself into the rock face some ways above him, and grabbed a hold of a jutting ledge, swinging himself around it and leaping back upward. He scaled the remaining cliff face and dislodged the star, throwing it with deadly accuracy back at Janus.

By the time it reached its target, Janus was no longer there. Shadow glanced around, trying to spot where he'd run to, only to find him on the ledge below, launching a ball of shadow magic at him. He leapt away from the cliff mere seconds before the ball reached him, feeling the explosion of rock and darkness expel him further into the air.

Hurtling through the dawn-stroked sky, he turned to see Janus leap out after him, streaking through the air on a blazing course away from the mountain.

_Of course he can fly_, Shadow thought dryly.

He placed his palms together, calling up a lightning spell. Twinkling yellow stars in the air around Janus told him that his foe was doing the same. Wasting no time, he thrust his palms forward and watched the lightning arc out toward Janus, who at the same moment released his. The two bolts met in midair, and Shadow soon found himself fighting to overpower Janus's spell, the two chains of lightning locked between them, illuminating the surrounding air and threatening to blind them both.

It was Shadow who broke the spell as he realized he was nearing a nasty fall into the forest below him, and he spun around, catching a branch in the canopy, swinging around to another, and vanishing from sight behind the massive tree trunk.

He heard Janus break through the barrier of leaves that formed the top of the canopy, and he heard him speak, still floating in midair. "You fight well for a mere assassin," he said, "but you and I both know this is futile. I am far more powerful than you ever were in life!"

"If that were true, I'd already be dead!" Shadow called back, immediately leaping to another tree as the one in which he'd been standing was blown to pieces by another shadow ball from Janus.

"Give it up!" he retorted. "Even if you kill me, the master will still have your race for his trophy!"

"It is yours as much as it is mine! The fact that you've buried your humanity means nothing!"

"Fool!!" Janus yelled as he reduced this tree, too, to splintered wood. Shadow disappeared behind another. "I didn't bury my humanity, it was taken from me! Destroyed by a life of upbringing by the Mystics! And I don't begrudge them that – humans are weak, filthy! It was not simply Lavos who ruined my life, but the pathetic human weakness of emotion, clouding reason and betraying logic!"

"You forget that I, too, thought I destroyed my emotions, obliterated any past I'd ever had, but they are still there, Janus! They will always be there! The longer you keep denying their existence and your remaining shreds of humanity, the faster they will both dominate you!"

Janus laughed aloud. "Oh, so you profess to be all-knowing now, do you?"

He swerved sideways as another tack star whizzed by his ear. "I simply know traitorous blood when I see it!"

"Traitor, am I? And do you consider your slate clean, then? Free of nasty black marks?"

"As compared to yours, yes."

"And would Baram agree with you, do you think?"

Shadow's breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he couldn't reply. Janus laughed again. "Yes, I know all about Baram. Just one black mark on a long list! You say I've lost the right to speak of honour? Then you've lost the right to preach of treason!"

Shadow, seething with barely-contained rage, was still silent, and Janus chuckled. "You never found Baram in the Spirit Realm, did you, Shadow? All that time spent wandering the Black Expanse, and not once did you come across your old comrade. What did you think you'd do? Apologize? Hah! He'd have seen straight through you just as I do. He'd have seen the man you really are, a weakling who lacked the courage to do what was right, just as you now lack the courage to face the truth about all of humanity! They will all die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

With an angry yell, Shadow hurled himself from behind the tree and tackled Janus in midair, wrestling him down through the blanket of trees. They struggled as they fell, each trying to force the other down beneath him. Branches crashed painfully against arms and torsos. Without warning, another thick branch appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Shadow's skull. His grip loosened and he fell the remaining few feet, landing in a painful heap on the grass.

Janus landed some ten feet away, stumbling slightly and bleeding from the side of his head, his cloak torn. He panted heavily, but an evil grin crossed his face as he saw Shadow trying to stand. Once, twice, three times he fell back to the ground, overcome by the pain in his head and a wave of dizziness.

Janus chuckled evilly, his breathing still heavy as he walked over to his enemy. "Well… how does it feel, then, Shadow? How sad it is for someone who embraced death so willingly on his first try to fight so hard to do something meaningful and still prove himself worthless." Shadow tried to push himself up with his left arm, and then cried out as Janus slashed it with his scythe, leaving behind a long gash from which blood poured freely.

He stood over him, kicking him in the side. "Even given this second chance, you're pathetic! And now Gaspard has sacrificed himself for nothing! Do you hear me? _Nothing!!_"

Even as Shadow regained his equilibrium, forcing aside the throbbing pain in his head and arm, he looked up at his adversary, a look behind his mask of pure revulsion and disgust, as though he were looking upon the very scum of the earth. "Traitor…!" he croaked.

Janus grinned, revealing his fangs. "I suppose you'll be seeing Schala again before I do… if you might do one thing for me, thank her. Yes… thank her for luring me down to that palace, giving me this life of power I so richly deserve!"

He raised his scythe up high.

And then a barking sound reached Shadow's ears, and then a growling, and then the unmistakeable sound of teeth biting to the bone.

"Gaaah!!" cried Janus, dropping the scythe.

Taking his chance, Shadow rolled away, pushed himself to his feet and, ignoring the pain in his arm and his head, drew his knife. Interceptor the dog continued to gnash at Janus's legs, dragging him farther and farther away, and Shadow began to charge toward them.

And then Janus managed to kick the dog away from him and, wasting no time, blasted Interceptor with a massive jolt of shadow energy. A painful yelp died in his throat as he was thrown away from Janus, landing roughly on the grass, rolling several feet, and finally coming to a halt against a tree, lying deadly still.

"Interceptor!!" Shadow raced across the grass, coming to a halt beside the dog's prone form, but he already knew he was too late. The eyes were still open, but there was no life in them.

Interceptor, his oldest and dearest companion, was dead.

"No…" Shadow knelt weakly beside Interceptor's lifeless body, laying a hand atop his back. "Interceptor…"

He then turned. Janus's expression was one of absolute fury mingled with a hint of triumph at his enemy's suffering. He held no weapon, but his eyes flashed with menace. He and Shadow locked eyes, the latter breathing heavier and heavier, his heart beginning to pound. He couldn't form a coherent thought, could scarcely utter a single word. All his anger and grief drove him to his feet, and then he began to run, and then charge headlong at his adversary, letting loose a horrendous cry of rage. "Graaaaahhhh!!!"

And then Janus thrust his palm toward him, and the world went black.

- - - - -

_Shadow could not see. He spun this way and that, trying to understand where he was, what was going on. Was he in the Black Expanse? Was this the Spirit Realm again? Had he failed, had he been killed by Janus?_

"_Ha ha ha…"_

_He heard laughter. He spun. He couldn't see the source, but it didn't go away. In fact, it was growing louder, and louder still. Where? _Where_ was it coming from? _

"_You!!" _

_He spun again. A ghostly image of Tellah stood before him, his eyes a menacing shade of red, his features unclear, as though seen through a window of smoky glass._

"_I was right about you!" the apparition said, and its voice contained many voices, too many familiar voices. "You cannot be trusted! You cannot redeem yourself for the things you have done! You are a murdering monster! The Coalition has been wrong to trust you, and it will be their demise!!"_

"No!"_ Shadow said backing away, stumbling over his own feet. _"No! I've done nothing wrong! I've betrayed no one!"

"_We were wrong to trust you!" _

_He spun again. It was Leo. "We should never have trusted you! We thought you would help the Coalition, and instead you've betrayed us all!" His voice was distorted, almost mechanical. Shadow shrank away. _"No! You're wrong! You're wrong!!"

"_What's the matter, Shadow?" Terra approached him from another side. "You're always so dark, so aloof. You never show weakness. Is this weakness we see, Shadow? You're weak! You're a pathetic weakling! Stow your emotions away! We don't care about you!" _

"I… can't…!" _Shadow sank to his knees, clutching the sides of his head. His mind was racing, his breath coming to him in short, futile gasps. He tried to rip the scarf from his head, but it just clung more and more tightly to him, refusing to let go._

_He mustered his strength and looked up, past all the rest of the apparitions. Galuf was there. _"Galuf!" _he cried, though his voice sounded like little more than a whisper. _"Galuf, help me! Please…!!"

"_You cannot be trusted with this, Shadow. We will have to protect her from you now… if you can't help us, you can't help her. Nobody should trust a child with a murderer."_

_He turned, and he saw that his hand rested atop Relm's shoulder. "I don't even know you," she said, a look of horror crossing her face. "You scare me… go away! Just go away!!"_

"No!!" _His hands found the ground, which was dark and almost invisible beneath him. What was happening? What was this nightmare? _

"_Clyde."_

_He looked up. _"B… Baram…?"

_Baram stood with his arms crossed, staring with disdain down upon his former comrade. He was whole. He was not ghostly, his eyes and his skin were normal. But he was pale, very pale, and there were many, many wounds riddling his naked body. "I can't believe I ever called you my friend. I never would have if I knew what you'd do to me."_

"I… I didn't…"

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME?!"_

_The horrible cry echoed throughout the darkness, which began to rumble and shake, and all the ghostly, red-eyed apparitions laughed a great, evil laugh._

"_You left me there to their torture! You left me behind! You couldn't do what was right, you never could! I should never have trusted you!"_

"_Trusted you…"_

"_We shouldn't have trusted you!"_

"_You don't deserve our trust!!"_

"What could I do?!" _Shadow cried. _"What could I have done?! You were my closest friend! I couldn't bear it…!"

"_Just as I always thought," Clyde said. "You're weak."_

"_WEAK!"_

"_You're a weakling!"_

"_I won't be the daughter of someone so weak!"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"_You should have used your knife!" Baram cried. "Do you see these wounds?! You are responsible! You are a coward, Clyde!"_

"_COWARD!"_

"_You'll always be a coward!"_

"_Can't even stand up to his own past…"_

"_We never should have trusted you!"_

"The knife…"_ Shadow wept bitterly, seeing it lying there just beyond his reach. _"My knife…!"

_Clyde let out a hearty laugh and kicked it to him. "Yes, use your knife, Clyde! Use it on yourself! Do it again! Go back to the Spirit Realm and cower, you worthless murderer!"_

"_MURDERER!"_

"_Assassin!"_

"_Thief!"_

_Shadow picked up the knife. Tears clouded his vision, but he could still see the old wood, the hint of rust along the top, the deadly sharpness. It was his same knife, from all those years ago. His knife. The one he should have used. _

"_A fitting end for someone like you, without the courage to do what's right!" _

"What's right…" _he whispered._

"_Coward!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_We never should have trusted you!"_

"…_never should have…"_

"_Coward!"_

"_You're a coward, Clyde! You should die here, now, where you belong!!"_

"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!!!" _Shadow cried as he swung the knife firmly into its target._

_There was a horrible crunch._

_The apparitions quieted instantly. The rumbling stopped. The lingering cries that had been echoing back and for the across the darkness were instantly silenced._

_Shadow found his breath coming short. He found that he could scarcely fill his lungs. His fingers went numb. His eyes grew bleary. He tried to will the pain away, but he could not. There was no taking back what he had just done._

_Slowly, surely, Shadow released his grip on the blade of the handle, and it didn't fall. It was firmly and permanently in place._

_Lodged in the side of Baram's neck._

_Baram spluttered, blood flowing slowly from the corners of his mouth. His hands fell still. His eyes were sightless. But he was smiling._

_Slowly, the wounds across his body began to fade and becoming nothing but clear skin. Soon, they were all gone, leaving only the dagger and the dripping blood. Even his skin was less pale. _

"_Th—ank… y…" was all he could say._

_Shadow, his heart clutching at his breath, almost couldn't speak._

"Goodbye, Baram."

- - - - -

The image of Baram had faded into the blackness, and then colour returned to the world. Everything began to come back into his field of vision: the trees, the grass, the sunrise. He felt his arms and legs, felt his heated, tear-streaked face beneath his multitude of coverings.

He then turned to face Janus, who said nothing and stood still, his expression a mask of shock, Shadow's dagger embedded deep in his neck.

Slowly, Janus sank to his knees, and then the last of the life faded from behind his eyes, and he keeled over sideways, coming to rest, motionless, on the grass.

Shadow stood there looking down upon him for a long moment. The sun was still rising. He didn't know if there were any more creatures. He didn't care. His feet were aching. His arm was throbbing with pain. But there were birds singing, and cheerful clouds in the sky. He turned around, saw Interceptor still lying motionless exactly where he had been. He looked at peace, almost as if sleeping, in the shadow of the tree cast by the rising sun.

Slowly, Shadow reached up and, as he had done before in the Spirit Realm, began to pull away the cloths and scarves that had sheltered his face for so long. The brown hair spilled out from within, unruly and unwashed, but free. This was the end. He had finally faced his past and won. He now deserved to show his face to the world.

And to think… Janus had been the one to orchestrate it.

He looked up at the sky. The sun continued to rise. He could see any lingering darkness. Baron would win the day, and another agent of the Mastermind had been eliminated.

He felt almost hollow. Janus's loss had been, as far as he was concerned, unnecessary. There was a man who, in the throes of his lust for power, had failed to see that he had become that which he had once loathed. And Shadow truly did understand how alone he must have felt… how vulnerable. He and Janus had shared more in common than either one of them would have admitted.

But that was not important anymore.

He turned and walked away from Janus's body. It was time to bury his friend.


	27. Part XXVII

The Restoration: Part XXVII

* * *

Rosa was nervous.

Not that she'd ever have admitted it out loud. Not now. Not when there was so much at stake. But beneath the calm, collected exterior she was presenting to her subjects – she hoped – there was a whirlwind of tumult in her mind, not the least of which was the constantly nagging question of what was taking so long.

The fight had been going on all night, and though she had made use of every bit of meditation and mental relaxation she knew to try and calm herself down, she was getting increasingly jittery by the minute. She had to fight to keep from dashing out at every distant sound she heard from up above, and there was no stopping her hands from fidgeting with her cloak during every lull. It should have been over by now. Whether they'd have fallen or been victorious, the battle should have been over hours previously, and to make matters worse, she hadn't heard a single word from the battlefield since Rydia had been brought in, and that had been far too long for her liking.

She had settled into an efficient, if not entirely comforting, routine, pacing the lengths of the basement and dutifully keeping watch on those in her care, passing by the seemingly endless faces and occasionally providing them with an entirely fictitious but nonetheless reassuring smile. She'd walk along the hallways, passing by the men, women and children of her kingdom, striding confidently and attentively through the makeshift infirmary to inspect the wounded in her care, and then beginning the pattern all over again. All the while she consciously maintained the quiet that had fallen on the basement over the previous few hours. At first, there had been almost no end to the nervous, frightened chatter. There were those who speculated about what was happening up above, those who tried to lighten the mood with jokes or stories, and those who were simply on the verge of panic. But now, even those in the latter category had accepted the veil of tense silence that had settled as everyone waited for whatever was coming.

Rosa almost preferred the anxious noise. Listening to the chatter of others made it easier not to sink too deep into her own thoughts as she was doing now. They drifted from the constant feelings of fear and anxiety – emotions that had become the hallmarks of the night for everyone present – to bitter anger and resentment toward the one responsible for it all. Her fist clenched as she thought about the Mastermind, the being who'd thrown everything into disarray, the monster without whom her subjects, and the citizens of each of the worlds, would have no reason to feel such fear for their lives and fam—

She shook her head violently, pushing the thoughts away. Anger wouldn't serve her interests now any better than fear would.

Partly to distract herself, she looked around at those trapped down there with her in the basement of the east tower. So many people, friends, families... so many stories. Though she was now their queen, she rarely needed to remind herself that she had once been one of them. Simply thinking about it was enough to boggle her mind at times like this: these people, people she'd known all her life, people she'd either grown up with or grown up hearing stories about, now her subjects. _Her _subjects. No matter how many times she said it, no matter how many different ways she said it, the concept still seemed so foreign. And yet, here they were, looking up to her as their leader in this time of crisis, putting all their faith in her as the one that would lead them out of danger.

She wished fervently that Cecil were there beside her. Or her mother.

Rosa sighed aloud at that thought. Shortly after Zeromus had been defeated, her mother had become suddenly and violently ill, and though Rosa tried with all her might to cure her, there was nothing she could have done. She'd passed away in her sleep mere weeks before her daughter's ascension to the throne. Rosa had cried endlessly, scarcely sleeping or eating for days. She wished again and again that her mother could have been there to witness her marriage, and her coronation. But as the days had gone by and the festivities had drawn nearer and nearer, a part of her had slowly accepted that her wish would not be fulfilled. She had one morning risen from her bed and decided that the time for regrets was long gone. There was work to be done and a kingdom to rebuild, and though her mother couldn't be there with her, she knew she would be watching, wherever she was.

Of course, none of that changed the fact that she missed her dearly, especially at times like these.

Trying not to dwell on those thoughts too much, she glanced around again at her people, spotting so many that she recognized. There was Bruce, the man who'd once risked his life to save several of the village children from a large pack of forest imps. Over there was Griselda, an elderly woman who could drink every man in the village under the table, and probably had. And there was Lira, the poor young woman whose husband, a soldier of the Red Wings during Cagnazzo's reign, had perished in the assault on Fabul. She saw people her age she'd spent the days of her childhood with – fellow schoolmates, neighbours, old friends. She saw older villagers she'd looked up to as a child, noting again how strange it was that they now looked up to her.

She then glanced across to the other side of the small room and stopped for a second, unable to wipe a small smile from her face. Sitting there on the stone floor, a little girl no older than three years old sat drawing pictures in the dust. Rosa watched her for a minute, noting how intently she focused on her work. Every so often she'd turn and call back to her parents, sitting a few feet behind her against the wall, and proudly show them what she'd done, earning approving nods and smiles in return.

The girl's name, Rosa knew, was Arianna. Her parents, Andrew and Jacob, who were a few years older than she was, had been neighbours and close friends to her as a child. Though they'd grown apart when she'd begun her White Mage training, she'd often drop in on them. She'd been there mere days after Arianna was born, taking tea with them, the surrogate mother and the newborn baby girl, sharing in their joy.

She looked at the two men now. They held each other close, just like so many of the other villagers did, their fear for their lives and that of their daughter etched plainly on their faces. Jacob looked like he was just barely holding in his tears. But despite their obvious dread, every smile from their blissfully ignorant daughter inevitably brought one to each of their faces.

Rosa crossed over to them, crouching next to them and watching Arianna with them for a moment. "She's such a pretty girl," she said.

Andrew nodded. "Yes... she really is." He glanced up at her, smiling a little. "Not quite the little baby she was anymore."

"No... she's growing so fast. She's going to become a beautiful woman someday."

Jacob sighed. "You... really think we'll make it out of this, Your Majesty?"

Rosa turned to him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Now, none of that Your Majesty business. I'll always be Rosa to you. And yes..." She nodded. "Yes, I do. You'll see."

They smiled at her and she smiled back, and presently she stood and resumed her rounds. As she walked away, however, she marvelled at how confident she'd sounded, despite that she shared each and every one of Jacob's doubts. Perhaps she was more suited to the role of queen than she thought. Or perhaps she simply hadn't had the heart to tell him that she didn't know if his daughter would be alive by morning.

She crossed into the infirmary, casting an appraising glance at each of the wounded lying on their makeshift beds of straw and canvas. Including Cid and Rydia, there were now seven who remained. Three others, members of the castle guard, had recovered and now stood watch at the entrance to the east tower. There had been no new wounded since Rydia, although Rosa wasn't certain whether or not that was a good omen. Mid, who knelt at the side of his unconscious grandfather, looked up and nodded as she passed by way of greeting and thanks, and she smiled at him, that same mask of confidence and certainty that she'd been wearing all night.

She then came to Rydia's bedside and stopped, looking down upon her friend. After a few moments, she gave in and knelt beside her, her eyes sadly tracing the nasty marks along her jaw and the bandaged wounds on her torso. In truth, the summoner was lucky to be alive, but the horrible gashes that lingered on her face, despite Rosa's best efforts, would leave her marred with dark scars that would forever serve as a brutal reminder of her brush with death. Now, she lay unconscious on the canvas and straw, and Rosa wasn't yet certain when she would awaken, if ever.

She heard footsteps and hastily wiped away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. Presently Anna knelt beside her, looking sympathetically upon Rydia's face. "She's so beautiful..."

Rosa nodded. "She is. She always was, even as a child."

"Yes, I remember... to think that innocent little girl would become such a graceful woman."

"I'm sure you were the same."

"No, not at all. I was an odd-looking child. My father always told me I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen... I never believed him." She frowned a little at that thought, staring into space for a moment.

Rosa watched her for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder. "This must all be so strange for you."

Anna nodded. "Yes, it... it really is. You know, back in the Spirit Realm I always used to think about what I'd do if I were ever to come back to the Mortal Realm. Now that I'm here, I..." She chuckled a little and shook her head. "I really don't know _what_ to do."

Rosa nodded back understandingly. After a moment, she smiled. "Tell me about the Spirit Realm. What's it like?"

A soft, nostalgic smile came to the younger woman's lips. "It's... hard to describe," she said finally. "It's really whatever you want it to be. It was peaceful... before I became a part of the Coalition there was never any stress, worry, pain... you were left with your own thoughts, feelings. Left to linger until you were at peace and you were ready to go on."

"Go on...?"

"To the Ocean of Souls," Anna explained. "It's kind of... the Spirit Realm's version of the afterlife, for spirits who've come to terms with their deaths, who don't have any, um... unfinished business left."

Rosa smiled. "Is that where your father is now?"

Anna snorted, and Rosa blinked back her surprise. "Or... not?"

She shrugged. "Well I mean... I wouldn't know. He had a disagreement with the Coalition a few days ago. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry."

"No, no... don't be." She sighed. "He disagreed with the way the Coalition was doing things. He didn't trust some of the members. He thought they were being too cautious, not taking enough risks. Never mind that when we did things _his_ way, we lost one of our leaders to the Mastermind." She shook her head. "Anyway, he ended up being expelled from the Coalition, and I don't know what he did after that."

Her head sank into her knees, and Rosa put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Anna... that must have been so horrible for you."

Anna lifted her head a little. "You know, it's the strangest thing... for all that stubbornness and suspicion and recklessness of his, I just can't help wondering whether he was right... whether we all _were_ going about it the wrong way."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, of course not, but..." She sighed again. "... it's always been like that. Even when I went off to marry Edward, and my father protested, I almost didn't go with him. And even when I did, I kept wondering to myself, over and over... what if he was _right_ about Edward? What if I was wrong? What if I was making the mistake of my life? After all, he's my father. I always wanted to, well... make him proud of me. And I feel like I've failed him. Twice."

"You really think so?"

A pause, and then: "... I don't know."

Rosa glanced back at Rydia, letting the silence settle. After a moment, she said, "Anna... do you know who it was that found you out on that field?"

She shook her head no, and Rosa smiled at her. "It was Edward."

Anna smiled. "Was it really?"

Rosa nodded. "It was. When I followed him out there a few minutes later, I nearly couldn't pry him from your side. He didn't want to leave you, even for an instant. And when I finally did, and you were lying unconscious up in the infirmary, do you know what he was doing?"

"What?"

"Singing to you."

Anna's smile widened, and a few tears began to appear in her eyes. "Really?"

"He spent every minute he possibly could in the infirmary by your side, playing his harp and singing to you. He said even as you slept, he wanted to help ease your suffering with his music. And he didn't want to leave your side – I almost had to have Yang come in and carry him out of the infirmary at night." She looked Anna in the eyes, taking her hand in her own. "That man... that very man who is so devoted to you he would forego sleep to be at your side... this is the man your father thought you shouldn't marry. Do you really think he was right?"

Anna chuckled a little, wiping her eyes, and shook her head. "No. Of course I don't."

"Then you see, Anna... Tellah was as capable as any of us of making errors in judgment. Just because you don't agree with him doesn't mean you've failed him. You simply see things differently."

Anna smiled at her for a moment, letting the words sink in. "How is it you always seem to know exactly the right thing to say?" she eventually said.

Rosa shrugged. "I do what I can." She then glanced down at Rydia, sighing. "That's all we can expect of ourselves."

Before Anna could reply, there was a commotion near the stairs and a voice called out "Queen Rosa! Queen Rosa!"

Rosa stood immediately, as did Anna, who took a few steps back so as not to be in the way. Rosa searched for a second to find the source of the cry before her eyes settled on one of the guards who'd been posted at the entrance to the tower. She hurried forward to meet him, nearly running as she heard the urgency in his voice. "Yes?" she asked as she approached. "What's happening? What news?"

But the guard was smiling. "It's over! We won! The battle is over!"

There was a stunned silence. In the crowd that had very quickly gathered around the queen and the messenger, nobody moved or spoke – there was scarcely a breath. Rosa's mind was a whirlwind. She blinked once, then again, the words slowly seeping into her consciousness as she decided she wasn't dreaming. She blinked again and finally spoke, her voice hoarse. "Th- ... the shadow creatures?"

"All gone, Your Majesty! They've all gone! The sky is back, dawn is breaking – we've won!"

Almost as a single unit, every head in the room turned to Rosa, almost as if their imminent jubilation was on hold, waiting simply for her approval. She looked around at the sea of faces, each hoping, praying that it was true, that the nightmare was over, that Baron was safe again. She found each of the emotions she'd felt through the night – fear, anger, hope, all of it – flowing in and out of her and threatening to overwhelm her. And then, finally, she nodded weakly. "...It's over."

The roaring cheer of her subjects was deafening.

Rosa was in a trance as she moved from one place to the next, her feet moving numbly along as she was thanked, praised, congratulated, and as men, women and children poured toward the stairs in an avalanche of jubilation. She was vaguely aware of her own voice as she told the White Mages to move the wounded back to the infirmary, and then she herself was swept up in the tide, climbing the stairs and walking through the doors into the open air. The golden fingertips of the dawn were streaking across the sky, just as the guard had said. She walked almost unconsciously toward the main hall, past all her cheering subjects, the daze finally beginning to wear off and succumb to real joy. She even found a smile drifting across her face as she walked into the main hall.

She stared down toward what had once been the front gates. Everyone was there – Sabin, Terra, Guido the turtle, Captain Biggs, Edward, all of them – cheering and hugging one another and drinking in the joyous moment. She found all she could do was stand there, that somewhat goofy grin on her face, letting the reality of their victory wash over her.

She didn't quite realize that Cid was headed toward her until he'd begun to speak, approaching from the direction of the rest of the celebrating fighters. He looked far less energetic than the rest, and the expression on his face was grim. "Well, Rosa... the guards put together the list of casualties... you might want to take a look at it."

She took the list from him wordlessly and glanced at it. She didn't even take in the names at first, concentrating on the numbers. Given the nature of the battle, they hadn't suffered as many deaths as she had expected, for which she was grateful. But as far as she was concerned, the six names on the list were six too many. She was about to give the list back to Cid and thank him when she took a closer look at the names. Then she read them again, and then the fifth name down the list, and then she read it again, and then again.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, this... this can't be right. You've made a mistake – this can't be right!"

Cid bowed his head sadly. "It is. There's... no doubt about it."

She was still shaking her head, everything around her becoming blurry, a terrible weight pressing in on her. Tears fell freely, and she dropped the paper, consumed by her heaving sobs of grief. She could finally bear no more and turned, running away from Cid, from the doors, from the battle, and from everything, suddenly wishing that she'd been dreaming after all, now that she was trapped in such a horrible nightmare.

Cid watched her go sadly, stooping to pick up the abandoned list of casualties. His own heart was heavy with sorrow. He turned back toward the gates, watching as one of the guards interrupted the celebrations, and though he spoke too quietly for Cid to hear, he knew exactly what he was saying. The expressions on the group's faces changed from joy to shock, then horror, and then piercing grief, just like Rosa's had. Terra and Edward both stumbled and fell to their knees, the Damcyanic king letting out a terrible wail of anguish as two more guards appeared, carrying a limp body between them.

Cid turned, unable to watch, and walked away, knowing that this night would be remembered for years to come as possibly the greatest victory, and the greatest tragedy, the kingdom had ever endured.

* * *

Duran stood out on the fields outside of Forcena's city perimeter, watching the sun rise over the trees that remained standing in the northern Molebear Highlands. The scene that lay around him was grim: there were craters in the grass, including a particularly large one left behind by Bahamut's powerful attack; many trees in the forest had been knocked down; patches of grass were scorched by flame or lightning, or contained lingering frost that had yet to melt. But despite all this, Duran felt at peace, calmly breathing the fresh air and drinking in the sunlight he thought he'd never see again.

The battle hadn't lasted much longer after Lenna's timely arrival. In fact, Duran had expected it to be far worse than it had been, and he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disturbed by the relative ease of their victory. On one hand, he wanted to believe that their strength was simply enough to counter that of the Mastermind and his full might. But on the other, he was more inclined to believe that this was just a sample – testing the waters, so to speak, to gauge their own strength. And if that was so, he knew they could expect much, much worse before this whole ordeal was over.

But for the moment, he tried to push that and all other thoughts of the battle out of his mind. Everyone else – with the exception only of the wounded and of Lenna and her friends, who wanted some time to reunite – was in the conference room, debriefing. That, though out of character for him, was the last thing he wanted to do, and so he hadn't returned to the castle yet. There would be plenty of time to discuss the enemies they'd faced, the number of wounded and their strategies for the next confrontation in the days to come. For now... for now, Duran just wanted to enjoy the sunrise in peace.

"You look like you could use some company."

Duran jumped and glanced around for a second before he saw who it was that had managed to sneak up on him. "Faris," he said. "Shouldn't you be inside with Lenna?"

Faris shrugged. "We had our tearful reunion during the battle. I figured I could let her have her moment with the others. But what about you?" She looked sidelong at him, grinning. "Aren't you supposed to be in the conference room with everyone else?"

"Touché." He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted a bit of time to smell the roses, I guess, before I went back."

"Makes sense. It's pretty dull in there anyway."

"Hm?"

"I hung around by the door for a few minutes, but I got sick of hearing details and strategy and planning..." She shrugged. "I'm a pirate, Duran. Strategy doesn't have much meaning to folks like me."

"Ah." He glanced at her. "Did you... happen to catch any details?"

She laughed. "A soldier to the end, huh? Nah, not much. Six wounded including Cara, nothing too serious. They said something about the city wall needing fortifying in places."

Duran snorted. "I've been saying that for weeks. Won't be any better off now, after that big eyeball thing had its way."

"Well, at least we beat it... although I don't even really know what to think of that."

"I know what you mean. It almost seemed... too easy."

"You think so too, huh?"

Duran nodded. "Yeah. Makes me wonder what it means."

"I'd like to think it means we're stronger than the bastard expected."

"That's what I'd like to think." Duran grinned. "You guys are pretty good fighters, you know."

"You and your men aren't so shabby yourself," she replied. "I spent most of the battle next to that Angela character. She's got quite the arsenal up her sleeves."

"When she's actually wearing sleeves..."

"You noticed that too, eh?" She chuckled, staring out at the sun and crossing her arms. "I guess you guys must be pretty close."

He shrugged. "As close as you'd expect, I guess. We fought together for a long time. Although if you ask Lise, she'd probably go on and on about how we were always at each other's throats."

"That so?"

"Yeah. Hell, I always used to think she was a pampered, spoiled brat. And she was. But... people change."

"Yeah..."

Then Duran frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious, I guess." She glanced back toward the city perimeter, and at the sunlight spreading slowly across the rooftops. "We should probably head back..."

"I suppose." He turned and started back toward Forcena alongside Faris, walking silently along the wide stone road that divided the city in two. The city's populace was slowly flooding back out of the castle and back to their homes, though many of them glanced furtively around as if afraid one of the creatures would crawl out of the woodwork. Several of them thanked Duran as they walked by, and a few even thanked Faris as well, though she looked almost uncomfortable with the praise.

They eventually entered the castle and walked briskly down the hall to the conference room, but as he opened the door, Duran was immediately struck by the lack of a very important face.

"Where's King Richard?" he said, a little more loudly than he'd intended.

His friend Ronald, who'd been in the middle of a sentence when Duran had spoken, looked up in slight irritation. "Duran. Nice of you to join us. If you'd been here twenty minutes ago you'd have heard."

"Heard what?" He crossed to the table and leaned on it as Faris took up her post by the door.

"His Majesty was injured during the battle. He's recovering in the infirmary now."

Duran pounded his fist on the table. "Damn it! I _knew_ he shouldn't have been out there!"

"Well, he was. There's little to be done about it now."

Duran sighed before he looked back up. "Was it life-threatening?"

Ronald shook his head. "We got him out of there before anything serious happened."

"Good." He took a moment to glance around the table. There were fewer people here than he'd expected. Two of his fellow Knights of Gold were present, as well as Ronald, Cecil, Lucca, Butz, Lise and Angela. He pulled up a chair, rubbing his eyes for a moment as he realized how exhausted he was. "All right. What's our next move, then?"

"We were just getting to that, but the fact is..." Ronald spread his arms wide, palms-up, before saying, "we really don't know. The assault caught us completely off-guard, so we're not sure what else to expect."

"If anything," said Angela. "For all we know, the worst could be over."

"No," said Lise, sitting back in her chair and tapping her finger against her lips. "It was too easy."

"Easy?" Angela spun in her chair. "You call that easy? Did you even see how many creatures there were?"

"And yet we're all still standing," said Cecil, leaning on the table wearily. "There weren't that many of us out there, and yet we were apparently more than a match for those things."

"I'm with Lise on this one," said Lucca. "If this Mastermind's got the power to wipe out five worlds' worth of people, getting rid of us should have been a cakewalk."

"So, what?" Angela said, looking defeated. "What does _that _mean?"

"It could mean he wanted us to win," said Lise. "Get our hopes up, make us overconfident."

"Or to keep us on the defensive," added Butz. "If he's got something bigger planned, then he may just want to make sure we're all sitting tight and waiting for it, instead of trying to find him and stop it from happening."

"Which means our priority should be to keep looking."

"Right."

"But what if he _does _attack again?" said Faris, approaching the table. "I hate sitting around and waiting as much as the next pirate, but if you leave this place defenceless..." She sighed. "I'd hate to see what happened at the Ancient Library repeat itself here."

"No, but see..." Butz clasped his hands, thinking. "The Ancient Library was targeted for a reason. I mean, we found Toma's journal there, right? What would the Mastermind want from this place?"

"What about the mirror?"

Everyone spun and looked toward the door, where Lenna had appeared with Cara leaning heavily on her for support.

Faris was immediately at their side. "What are you two doing here? Cara, you should be—"

"I'm fine," Cara said in a tone that invited no arguments. "My leg will have plenty of time to heal later."

"Sorry, but... what mirror?" said Cecil.

Lise, however, was nodding contemplatively. "The Illusion Mirror. Maybe the Mastermind thought it was here."

But Angela shook her head. "No, it was because there were a lot of us here. That... that creepy guy in the cloak said so."

Lenna looked concerned as she helped Cara sit down. "Well, in that case none of the kingdoms are safe."

But Duran held up a finger. "That might not be true. After all, we're the ones trying to fight him, right? And there were a lot of us here, and in that Baron place. That's what I think he meant."

Cecil started. "Baron? He mentioned Baron specifically?"

Duran looked a little confused, but nodded. "I think that was what he said. He said the attack had already started."

Cecil swore out loud. "Damn! I'd been hoping..." He trailed off, and then looked at Lucca. "Can you take me back?"

"What? Already?" said Duran, a little dismayed.

"I appreciate your hospitality and it was an honour to fight with you, but I've been away from my kingdom far too long."

Lucca nodded, standing. "We can be out of here in five minutes."

Lenna, who had remained standing, glanced at Faris. "We should return to Tycoon as well."

"Hold on a second!" said Duran. "We can't all split up! There's some safety in numbers. What if they come back?"

Lise sighed. "I agree with Duran. It's too risky to spread ourselves so thin."

Butz, who'd been pursing his lips in thought, glanced over at her. "If you ask me, I think we should all be heading for Baron."

Both Cecil and Duran turned to him at that, looking perplexed. "Why? By now-" Cecil broke off for a moment and sighed before continuing. "By now the battle could well be over. What purpose would that serve?"

"_This_ battle. I think we can be sure – at least, judging by the one we fought here – that it won't be the last. I'd bet my last gil that Baron will still be a ripe target for the next one. And besides," he added, "it's about time we were all in the same loop and came up with some kind of strategy. We've been doing all the defending – it's time we all got together, pooled our knowledge and planned a way to take the fight back to the Mastermind."

Though she was one of the few who did, Lise nodded. "You might be right."

Duran gawked at her. "Are you out of your mind? We can't leave Forcena undefended after what happened tonight!"

But Lise shook her head. "I think Butz is right. We're taking a risk however we do it, but we can't keep going split apart like this. We'll never get anywhere that way."

"Just one problem," said Faris. "The only way we have of even _getting_ to Cecil's world is the Epoch, and it sure won't carry all of us."

"Then I'll go now," Butz said, standing. "I want to know what's going on over there."

"You can't go now!" said Cara. "Didn't we just say we all need to stick together?"

"I agree," said Cecil. "I'll be fine on my own."

But Butz shook his head, crossing over to him. "Cecil, you just risked your neck to keep this kingdom safe. If Baron is still fighting, we should do nothing less."

"In that case, I should go," said Duran. "I'm the one who owes him that debt, not you."

"You're needed here," Butz retorted. "Your king is wounded and the people here need you."

Cecil was shaking his head. "Honestly, this really isn't necessary..."

"No..." Lenna sighed. "Butz is right. It's the least we can do."

Every other head in the room nodded. "We'll hold down the fort here," said Lise. "You three go and make sure Baron is safe."

"What if another merge happens?" said Faris.

"Then we'll head for Baron," said Duran, leaning heavily on the table, "and we'll try and find a way out of this mess."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement, and Cecil turned to Butz. "I really—"

"Don't," Butz interrupted, putting a hand on his shouder. "We owe you one."

Cecil sighed, and then smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He turned to the others. "Keep your ears to the ground."

"We will," said Duran. "Good luck."

With a few brief, final goodbyes to the group, the three headed out of the conference room, though a small, irksome part of Cecil's mind couldn't help wondering if there was still a Baron to go back to.

* * *

The Conference Realm was silent as the grave. The Coalition had long since decided to do away with the maps on the walls, as they grew increasingly inaccurate with each passing hour, and so the walls were bare, as was the surface of the enormous table. What was normally an industrious room filled with the momentum of planning, briefing and action was now not unlike a morgue, though far more tense.

Galuf, Gestahl and KluYa were all present, though at the moment Galuf would have preferred to be almost anywhere else. KluYa was as indescernable as always, and even Gestahl seemed to be taking great care to hide his feelings, so Galuf tried his best to follow suit.

Standing nearby, the two former facing the latter and making no effort to disguise their discomfort, were Belthasar, Melchior, and a thoroughly penitent Gaspar. None of them had spoken a word since entering the room, and each waited as though hoping the other party would break the silence.

Another few tense moments passed before Gaspar finally directed his eyes to the ground and cleared his throat. "I… certainly don't expect forgiveness or sympathy. But I recommend that if you have any bitter hatred or resentment for me, best to get that out early."

"Hatred?" Melchior replied. "Resentment? Gaspar… surely even after all these years, you know us better than that."

"Disappointment, perhaps," Belthasar said. "Sadness. A distinct lack of comprehension."

"But," added Melchior, "the last actions of your life warrant at the very least the opportunity to offer an explanation."

Gaspar chuckled, despite himself. "Explanation, hm? I'm not confident that I can truly offer anything of the sort."

"You certainly owe us the effort."

Gaspar sighed. "Yes, I do." He paused for a moment, his fingers fidgeting atop his staff, before looking up at them again. "All I can tell you is that what began as an altruistic if misguided attempt to strike down a pertinent threat to our world quickly grew far darker than I'd ever imagined possible."

Belthasar raised his eyebrow. "If you have truly been as close to the Mastermind all these years as it seems, your imagination must be severely limited."

"He is… clever, to say the least. I didn't realize the true implications of his intentions until after Lavos was defeated, and by then it was far too late."

"Too late for what?" asked Melchior. "Too late to die with any shred of dignity left, or too late to abandon him and still save your own skin?"

Gaspar bowed his head again. "I certainly deserved that."

"I believe what Melchior is trying to say," said Belthasar patiently, "is that we simply have yet to understand why you'd not have chosen death in favour of aiding this being intent on destroying everything we worked so hard to achieve."

Before he responded, Gaspar ran a hand through his moustache, sighing once more as he pondered his answer. "I… would like to say that I did what I did because I believed I could somehow fight him from within. But in truth I can only attribute my actions to my cowardice. I was afraid – not simply of death, but of the torment I was certain lay ahead of me should I have chosen death. In fact, I'm rather surprised to have found myself here in the Spirit Realm at all."

"You needn't have worried," said KluYa, all heads turning at the sound of his seemingly impassive voice.

"Sorry," said Gaspar, "but I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Ordinarily, when mortals die, their spirits pass through the Conflux, which in essence is the point at which they are directed either to the Spirit Realm or to the Ocean of Souls. It is within the Conflux that the Mastermind has the power to alter the course of one's passing. However, those who willingly take their own lives, whatever the reason, bypass the Conflux and immediately are brought here. You see… whatever the peace that is sought by those spirits, their souls are always in conflict, and until that conflict is brought to a peaceful resolution, the Ocean of Souls will be simply… unattainable."

"Oh…" Gaspar looked at the ground again, shifting his feet. "Well. I daresay I feel rather sheepish."

"Be that as it may," said Belthasar, "this is not a time to dwell on mistakes made in the past… but to acknowledge the merit in the actions that have now brought you here."

"Thanks to you," added Melchior, "the Mastermind has lost one of his most valuable agents. And," he continued, smiling slightly, "…we've now been reunited with our oldest and dearest friend."

Gaspar smiled a little as well at that. "Yes… seems you have."

"Then, at least until we've dug ourselves out of this mess…" Melchior stepped forward, holding out his hand. "…I suppose we can let bygones be bygones."

After a moment, Gaspar stepped forward as well, nodding, and shook the hand, and then Belthasar's as well. "Thank you," he said, the relief in his voice as palpable as the weariness and remorse.

Then he turned toward the leaders, standing before them as would a man awaiting a sentence. "I have done nothing to earn any trust or compassion from you, and I shall willingly submit myself to your judgment. However, let it be said that it would do me a great deal of honour if you would allow me to be a part of the Coalition."

Galuf, who'd had no prior thoughts of judgment on the matter, turned to Gestahl, at a loss as to what to do. Gestahl, meanwhile, maintained his poise, and in a tone of voice that clearly showed the amount of thought and care he was taking in his choices of words, spoke. "Though I would be remiss in my duty if I were to overlook the aid you've given the Mastermind over the course of this war, I can't say I feel comfortable passing judgment... especially given the position I'm in myself." He shared a knowing glance with Galuf before he allowed himself to smile a little, taking a step toward the Guru of Time. "We've all made mistakes out of fear, Gaspar. Fear is... well... part of being human."

"I find that a rather feeble excuse for what I've done..."

"I never said it was an excuse," Gestahl said, "but Belthasar is quite right. There are more important things to think about now. I vote to grant your request."

"And I," said Galuf, relieved.

"And I," echoed KluYa.

Gaspar bowed his head, and though nobody could see them, tears began to form in his wrinkly eyes. "... Words cannot express my gratitude, Gerald."

"There'll be time for such things later," said Galuf, stepping forward to stand next to Gestahl and crossing his arms. "Right now, we need any information you can give us about the Mastermind – his identity, his whereabouts, anything that can give us an advantage."

Gaspar broke free of his trance and nodded, pushing away his emotions. "Of course, right you are..." He looked around at the group for a moment and cleared his throat before he began to speak. "He has been hiding in a place not unlike the End of Time – it exists beyond the physical dimensions of our worlds and outside their flow of time. He refers to it as the Dark Realm. It is completely inaccessible from the Mortal Realm or the Spirit Realm, normally. However, as a part of his plan of attack he has in fact created a way inside."

"The gate through which he intends to unleash the Forbidden Spirits," said KluYa, nodding.

"Correct. In order to achieve the effect he desires, he shall need to direct those spirits through his own Dark Realm and out into the Holyland, and in fact, this gate already exists."

"We are referring, of course, to the portal that Angela and Duran discovered in the Holyland," said Melchior.

"Precisely."

Galuf nodded. "Right, we'd thought there was some kind of connection. But... correct me if I'm wrong, but that portal is closed."

"Closed, yes, but not inexistent," said Gaspar. "There is unfortunately no way to breach the gate without the Mastermind opening it from within, but the gate requires the energy of the sapling of the Mana Tree in order to remain stable."

"So where does that leave us?" said Gestahl. "He can get out, but we can't get in."

"Well... you can get in..._ as_ he comes out."

There was a long silence before Galuf finally spoke. "Then, that means..."

"We'd have to wait for him to begin his attack," finished KluYa.

Every eye turned to Gestahl, who began to shake his head. "Impossible – the risk is far too great."

"I agree," said Galuf. "There must be a way to get to him without allowing him to get the jump on us."

"Unfortunately, there isn't," said Gaspar. "When the gate isn't open, the Dark Realm is well sealed. However, what I do know is that the Mastermind plans to open the gate as wide as possible during the attack. It will thus take some time to close, which may give the mortals an opportunity to break into his realm."

"Easier said than done..."

"I'm not sure I understand the logic," said Melchior. "Why would the Mastermind leave himself so exposed?"

"Because the Holyland will not be the focus of the attack," deadpanned KluYa, "at least, if my hunch is correct."

"Quite right," said Gaspar. "The gate and the Holyland are only a part of his strategy. When the worlds have merged completely, he intends to unleash the Shadow Army at three points, and push inward toward Baron."

"Baron again?" Galuf leaned against the table, crossing his arms. "Why does he keep targeting Baron?"

Gaspar shook his head. "He never saw fit to tell me."

"Well, never mind that. What three points?"

"The remains of Dragon's Hole, Kefka's tower and Exdeath's palace – the Glass Desert, south plains and the Veldt, respectively."

"West, east and south..." Gestahl stroked his moustache contemplatively. "Well, this will at least give us some time to plan a strategy."

Gaspar nodded. "We do have an advantage. The Mastermind is counting on the element of surprise. Otherwise, he wouldn't be spreading his forces quite so thin. If the mortals are prepared, they should be able to stave off the Shadow Army before he can even release the Forbidden Spirits from the Holyland."

Galuf pursed his lips. "Right. So our plan, then, is to prepare for his attack and, when it commences, to fight our way into his realm?"

"Sounds risky," said Belthasar.

"But probably our best option," added Melchior.

Gestahl nodded. "Right. Now, what do you know of the Mastermind's identity? Is there anything you know that could help us?"

Gaspar blinked. "Oh dear, how foolish of me. I suppose that should have been the first thing I told you."

"Well?" pressed Galuf. "Who is he?"

"I was rather surprised to find out myself, but the Mastermind's true ident—"

All of a sudden, in mid-speech, Gaspar stopped as if a hand had suddenly clasped tight around his throat. His face was a mask of shock and dread, and his mouth and eyes hung wide open on his suddenly pale skin.

"Gaspar?" Gestahl put his hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Gaspar! Say something!"

Melchior and Belthasar were at his side in a moment. "Oh no..." whispered Belthasar.

"What?" said Galuf, his anxiety mounting by the second. "What's going on?"

"I never expected this..." said KluYa. "I didn't think it was possible..."

"Gaspar!" Gestahl glanced back at KluYa. "What's happening?"

"It seems there was more to Gaspar's servitude of the Mastermind than we thought. He seems to have found a way to link himself to Gaspar across the realms."

"No!" said Melchior. "Fight him, Gaspar! Fight him!"

"It's too late," said Belthasar quietly. "It was over when Gaspar began to reveal the Mastermind's identity. There will be no stopping it now."

"Stopping what?" said Gestahl frantically. "What's happening to him?"

As if to answer the question, Gaspar suddenly sank to his knees, staring blankly at the wall, as if his eyes couldn't see anything at all. His hands were trembling, and his throat croaked as he tried to speak. "I-... I-..."

Melchior and Belthasar knelt next to him sadly, each putting a hand on a shoulder. "We know," said Belthasar.

"Thank you for what you've done for us," said Melchior. "I do hope you rest in peace."

Gaspar's eyes finally closed, though the trembling grew more and more violent. His hands reached upward toward the ceiling, as if calling to a higher power for relief that would not come.

And then, in an instant, he was gone.

Melchior and Belthasar's hands fell to the ground where Gaspar had been kneeling, the sadness palpable in their eyes. Galuf, Gestahl and KluYa stood respectfully aloof, bowing their heads. A sombre silence settled in the room, centred around the memories of the man who, despite everything his fear had led him to become, had quite possibly saved them all.

At that same moment, in the End of Time, standing in solitude amid the emptiness and smog that remained, the lone light of the lamp post flickered. A few seconds passed, and then it flickered once more before it finally went out, and the End of Time was plunged into the darkness whence it had come, its trials accomplished, fading gently into memory.


	28. Part XXVIII

**The Restoration: Part XXVIII**

**

* * *

**

Celes was tired. Very, very tired.

They had been walking for what seemed like days, though in reality she couldn't tell how long they'd been going, nor how far they'd gone. The Veldt was still nothing more than an endless stretch of plain. The horizon still seemed just as endless. Her feet ached with every step, and the heat of the plain sat mercilessly upon her.

There would have been no breaking the monotony but for the fact that the sky had returned to normal shortly after they'd started to walk.

The pervasive blackness had disappeared as suddenly as it had come, and she found herself unable to come up with an explanation. It had surely been the work of the Mastermind, but that fact did little to explain what it was, nor did it help her understand why it was gone so soon after it had come. It had only been there overnight – what did that mean? Why such a brief time? If the Mastermind was so powerful, why would he withdraw his power?

This was only one level on which she found the disappearance of the black sky disturbing. For another, though it obviously meant that there would be fewer random attacks by those shadow… things, whatever they were, why would the Mastermind give up his bargaining chip in such a way? There were two possible answers: either he was simply not as powerful as they had originally thought, or – and this was far more likely, as well as disconcerting – he was biding his time.

Celes was well aware that she might have been acting paranoid, but her blood was that of a general, and her instincts were telling her that the sudden change was not a good omen.

She found herself wondering about Baron. Had the attack happened already? If she were ever to get out of this mess, would there be a Baron to go back to? What about her sister? They'd had barely any time to get to know one another… what if she hadn't survived? Would she never know more about the twin she hadn't known she had?

And what about the Blackjack? Despite what she had been telling herself, there was a very real possibility that they hadn't survived the attack. If that was true… she didn't want to think about it. Truth be told, she was doing her best not to think about Locke at all.

Given her present company, this was difficult.

Rachel marched steadily alongside her, diligently keeping abreast of Celes's every footstep, and though Celes herself was unthinkably exhausted, she steadfastly refused to say anything to that effect out loud. She couldn't even tell herself why – the need for rest and nourishment when out in the wilderness was not a sign of weakness. Any general could tell you that. But no, she stubbornly refused to stop walking, waiting for Rachel to succumb to her own weariness.

Inwardly, Celes scolded herself. They were in the middle of a vast, empty plain, at risk of attack by all manner of beasts, with no guarantee that they would find this kingdom of Fabul that they were searching for, nor that it was still standing. They had no food, little water and no shelter against the sun, which was rising quickly as what would be a long, hot day began. This was no time to be acting like a jealous teenager.

And yet here she was – no, better yet, here _they_ were, refusing to exchange a single word.

Neither had spoken since they had left the cave. Having awoken almost at the same time and curtly agreed to search for Fabul, neither had felt the need to say anything further, each imagining that if something needed to be said, it would be. Thus far, that moment hadn't come.

There seemed to be an unspoken truth between them that if they were to start talking, they would inevitably start talking about Locke, and thus waste time and energy in a fight neither was willing to concede. At least, that was what Celes imagined. She herself was angry with Rachel for so many reasons, both rational and irrational, that she couldn't make herself settle on any one reason in particular. If it hadn't been for Rachel, she wouldn't be stuck in the middle of the Veldt trying to get back to the man she was in danger of losing.

However, all the time walking had given her time to think. This did nothing for her stubborn refusal to speak, of course, but as the hours had dragged on she found herself realizing that Rachel was, for the most part, simply a convenient punching bag on which to let out her pent-up frustrations. It wasn't her fault, for example, that she had come back from the dead – however inconvenient it had been. It was a laughably cruel twist of fate, but it wasn't her fault. And she couldn't be blamed for wanting to recapture the life she'd so suddenly left behind.

But who else could she be angry with? Locke, she decided. Locke was as good a target for her ire as anybody. He had promised himself to her. They had a _life_ together, and suddenly he was willing to throw that away? How long had she been second fiddle without realizing it? Had she deluded herself into thinking he had moved on, when really she was nothing more than second best?

But then again… she found herself wondering what she would do in the same position. What if she lost Locke the same way he'd lost Rachel? What would she do if he ever miraculously came back? Wouldn't she feel just as conflicted as he no doubt felt? Would she be able to turn away as easily as she'd expected him to?

She breathed a silent sigh. That left only the one ultimately responsible for the whole mess: the Mastermind. He had been responsible for so much pain, so much grief, far beyond the scope of what she now recognized as her own petty little problems. She found herself filled with loathing for the creature, whatever he was. She loathed him for what he was doing, and she loathed him for what he had done, and she loathed him for what he was undoubtedly going to do.

Yes. That was a much more reasonable outlet for her anger.

And yet she still found herself unable to say anything. She felt sheepish now. The silence had gone on for so long, she didn't even really know how she would break it, even if she wanted to.

She pushed it out of her mind and focused on the horizon. Then she frowned. They were supposed to be travelling east, where Rachel had heard they might find Fabul. But why, then, could she see a small mountain range with sheer cliffs approaching on the horizon? The only mountains she knew of in the Veldt were to the north. Could she have led them in the wrong direction?

She didn't think so, but given that she had neither a compass nor the sun to work with when they'd departed, she'd had to improvise. Remembering that the mouth of the cave had faced south, she'd based her choice of direction on that. Perhaps she'd been wrong. Maybe the cave had changed with the merge.

She pondered whether to say anything about it. Ultimately she decided against it; she hardly wanted to reopen the lines of communication between the two of them by saying she'd steered them in the wrong direction. Besides, she couldn't be sure of that yet. Better to wait and see.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Rachel cleared her throat. "What's with those mountains up ahead?"

Celes took several moments to decide how to reply. She eventually shrugged. "They're mountains. What's the big deal?"

Rachel bristled. "Nothing, I just thought we were heading east."

"We are," Celes automatically replied. Then she paused. "… at least, I think we are. But I…" Another pause, and she briefly waged an inner battle before she finished. "I guess I could have made a mistake."

Rachel looked at her with surprise at this unexpected level of candour. She blinked once or twice, glancing back at the horizon. "Well," she presently said, "you didn't really have much to work with. And maybe you were right… maybe this has something to do with the merge."

It was Celes's turn to be surprised, but she forced herself not to look at Rachel and merely nodded. "Could be."

They lapsed back into silence, but it wasn't as uncomfortable or as tense as it had been before. Celes found herself lost in thought again very quickly. She thought about Rachel for a while, and then she thought about Locke. She thought about Rosa, she thought about the mother she had yet to meet, she thought about the old Empire, she thought about the Restoration. She was so wrapped up in her own head over the next few minutes that she didn't notice for a moment that Rachel had spoken again.

She pulled herself back out of her head. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, I think there's something else up there."

Celes turned back to the horizon. Though the sun had risen higher, they were still walking almost straight into its light and she had to squint before she saw what Rachel did. She blinked. "Is that..."

She paused a moment, checking again. "That looks like a castle."

She almost couldn't make it out against the silhouette of the mountains, but she was convinced she was right. It looked so dilapidated that it might as well have been a part of the mountains, but it was – or at least, it used to be – a castle.

Beside her, Rachel was nodding. "I think you're right. Do you think it could be Fabul?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look very hospitable…"

"Abandoned, do you think?"

"Maybe… or maybe it was destroyed in the earthquake."

Celes blinked. "Is that even possible? The damage to Baron wasn't anywhere near so severe."

"Well, Baron's on the other side of the world… maybe the tremors were stronger here."

"But it wasn't a normal earthquake. Why would that make a difference?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel paused. "The earthquakes are being caused by the merges, right? And the merges are caused by the, um… the Void?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe the Void has a stronger presence on this side of the world than on the other. Maybe the area around the Veldt is the focal point of the merges."

Celes nodded slowly. "You know, that makes a lot of sense…"

"Oh, well…" Rachel waved a hand in dismissal. "It was just a theory."

"I know. But it's a good one."

"…Thanks."

They continued walking toward the strange, ruined castle, and presently fell silent again. It occurred to Celes that this was the first civil conversation they had yet managed to have: all thoughts of Locke temporarily forgotten, the two acting – for once – like the grown women they were.

After a few moments she glanced over at Rachel, looking at her for the first time without the foggy, resentful lens she'd been looking through before. She was quickly realizing how intelligent and thoughtful Rachel was. All the odds were stacked against her, the life she knew was gone, and yet she persevered, doing what she could to help Locke even despite what she wanted for herself… and Celes had been blind to it.

She also noticed how weary she looked, suddenly remembering her own fatigue as the ache in her feet and legs redoubled. She could handle it; she was a general. She'd been trained for hardships like this. But Rachel…

After another few moments she cleared her throat. "You know," she said, "maybe we should stop for a while. After all, we've got almost no water, and with the heat we really shouldn't over-exert ourselves."

Rachel looked at her for several long moments before a hint of a grateful smile played about her lips. "Well," she replied, "you're the general. You'd know best."

"Good. Let's rest here for a while."

"All right."

Presently Celes sank to the grass, removing her boots and massaging her feet and for once making no attempt to disguise her exhaustion. Though she wasn't watching, she knew Rachel was doing the same.

* * *

"_That looks like a castle."_

"_I think you're right. Do you think it could be Fabul?"_

"_I don't know. I hope not."_

Standing in the Altar of Commune and staring through the window at the open fields of the Veldt, KluYa thoughtfully stroked his beard. He couldn't help feeling mildly irritated with himself for having overlooked the detail that Celes and Rachel had unwittingly stumbled across, but as he did with most of these passing feelings, he dismissed it quickly and returned to his contemplation.

He knew what the ruins were, of course, and he could guess how they had come to be there, but he was troubled by something else. Something elusive – no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He heard the door open behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hello, Galuf," he said, never taking his eyes off the window. "I wanted to show you something you'll no doubt find interesting."

"You mean, you've found it?"

"Yes, I believe I have."

Galuf paced across the room to stand next to KluYa as he raised a hand and flicked his wrist to his right. The image panned across the grasslands of the Veldt at such a speed that everything appeared as a greenish-brown blur, until at last it came to rest upon the ruins KluYa had been watching for the past several minutes.

Galuf crossed his arms. "That's Exdeath's old palace, all right. So Gaspar _was _telling the truth."

"So it would seem."

"Where is this? What are we looking at?"

"This is the World of the First Merge, in the approximate centre of the Veldt."

"The Veldt?" Galuf glanced at his companion, frowning. "What on Earth could it be doing there?"

In answer, KluYa flicked his wrist again and the image flew back to the scene he had been studying. It was a part of the grasslands that Celes and Rachel had passed, and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then Galuf heard voices.

"_But it wasn't a normal earthquake. Why would that make a difference?"_

He jumped. "What on Earth was that?"

"Shhh… listen."

"_The earthquakes are being caused by the merges, right? And the merges are caused by the, um… Void?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, maybe the Void has a stronger presence on this side of the world than on the other. Maybe the area around the Veldt is the focal point of the merges."_

The voices faded away after that, and Galuf could only look at KluYa in perplexity. KluYa, in turn, looked vaguely amused. "You've just heard remnants of a conversation young Celes and Rachel had some time ago."

Galuf blinked twice. "Good grief. Is there anything you _can't_ do with this thing?"

"I am rather impressed with it myself."

Shaking his head, Galuf looked back to the window. "Right. Well… wait. You're saying she was right?"

Panning back over to the ruins, KluYa nodded. "I believe that this area of the worlds has a stronger link to the Void, which may explain how Exdeath's palace could have appeared out of its own world."

"It disappeared into the Void, which then spat it out here." Galuf nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Except that it wasn't here yesterday."

"It wasn't?"

"I'm quite certain of that."

Galuf paused. "So what does that mean?"

"It means, I think, that the Void is beginning to destabilize, and that the next merge is rapidly approaching."

Galuf looked at KluYa. "The next merge… and the last, do you think?"

KluYa nodded.

Galuf swore under his breath. "What rotten luck. I was hoping there might be one more merge before the last… or at least a little more time."

"I don't believe the Void will last long enough for that." He paused for a moment, studying the window. "However, I did want to mention something else."

"Shoot," Galuf replied, sighing. "This could hardly get any worse."

"It's something about this place. You remember the voices a minute ago, yes?"

"I don't believe I'll be forgetting _that_ experience anytime soon."

"I was able to conjure them up because of the Void's influence over time and space in this area. In essence, the Veldt and its geographical equivalents in the other worlds are a little… distorted."

"Distorted? How?"

KluYa paused, tapping his finger to his lip. "I'm not quite sure how to explain it… When a mortal passes through this area, a remnant of its presence there remains indefinitely. Using that remnant, I can determine who has been here, and what they did or said."

"All right…"

"The problem is this… Right here, around these ruins, I've detected a great many of these remnants, most of them mortal."

"Sorry, most?"

"Precisely. There is one elusive presence here that I can't quite decipher, and I do not believe that it is a mortal one."

Galuf frowned. "So… what kind of non-mortal presence are we talking about here?"

KluYa shrugged. "It is most likely a being similar to the Mastermind or the Goddesses, but I cannot be sure."

"One of their kind, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Galuf pursed his lips for a moment. "Is there… is there a way to make these… remnants… visible, somehow? If you can call up their voices, why not their images?"

"You must remember that I can only operate upon the distortions in space and time, not necessarily what occupies them. Sound operates in waves, which means it can be recreated."

"So you're saying that we could right now be looking at a mass of invisible… blobs of air?"

"Well, not air, but that's generally the idea."

"Then… can't those distortions be highlighted, somehow? If you can't recreate the object, maybe you can recreate, I don't know, an outline."

KluYa paused for a moment. "I suppose I hadn't considered that… I may have an idea."

Galuf was surprised, but said nothing and watched the window as KluYa closed his eyes. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the image blurred a little, and then took on a slight blue tinge. Then it cleared, still tinted blue, except now there were little clouds of… something. It almost looked like blue dust, which eventually settled and resolved into…

Galuf blinked. It had worked.

Fading in and out of vision, there were now ghost-like apparitions of people. They walked in and out of their field of view, some disappearing halfway, some clearer than others. Presently KluYa opened his eyes and looked upon the scene with satisfaction.

Still watching the window, Galuf said, "Do I want to know what you just did?"

"You're seeing the same image, into which I have fed some of the energies of this Altar –some of the energies of the Spirit Realm itself. These are essentially the same energies that allow us to exist in the Mortal Realm as ghosts, however temporarily."

"And because of those, er, distortions…"

"They have a form they can cling to. Precisely."

"So then… what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. But I imagine that when we see something unusual, we will know."

"So we wait?"

"Yes."

Galuf stared into the window for quite a while, KluYa standing serenely beside him. He found himself too enraptured by what he was seeing to look away. At one point he saw Cecil, accompanied by Yang, Cid and Tellah, walk from one end of the image to the other, presumably on their way to the little hamlet of Mithril. He saw citizens of Palo and then Lise, Duran and Angela ascending and then descending along the mountain path to Rolante. Eventually he even saw himself and his friends ascending into the air, no doubt climbing Worus Tower. It was fascinating to watch; so much of it seemed so long ago.

Then he perked up as he saw something different. Some of the particles had taken on a different colour, closer to a golden yellow. "KluYa…"

"I see them. I must refine the image." The lunarian closed his eyes and Galuf kept watching intently.

The image grew more distorted, the particles suddenly drifting aimlessly as they had when they had first appeared. Then, slowly, they began to re-form around the new arrival, and soon the whole scene was tinted with the same golden yellow. It wasn't long before they'd settled properly, creating a ghostly apparition of the presence they'd been seeking.

Galuf had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing properly.

"Well, well…" said KluYa. "That was certainly unexpected."

When Galuf finally found his voice, he asked, "What does this mean?"

"I am not certain, my friend," KluYa replied, eyeing the mass of scarves and robes with interest. "But I imagine that we will find out soon enough."

The figure had once again vanished into nothingness by the time Galuf was able to tear his eyes away.

* * *

By the time the sun had risen halfway up the morning sky, the aftermath of the battle at Baron had settled, leaving the kingdom and its visitors in a cloud of euphoric jubilation mixed with the deadening weight of grief.

It hadn't taken long to restore order to all the chaos of the night. The castle had taken a beating but the village, by some miracle, had remained virtually untouched. As such, though some of the villagers remained at the castle to help the guards clear away the rubble, most returned to their homes in short order, shaken but happy to be alive.

The rapid shift in pace as the battle had ended left most of the fighters with unspent adrenaline, and most of those who tried to sleep afterwards found themselves far too tense. The queen was no exception; Rosa had been the first to disappear to her chambers and fall into bed exhausted, only to find herself too upset and too anxious to do so. After an hour of staring at her ceiling she rose from her bed, eyes red from crying, and slowly walked out to Cecil's customary place at the battlements of the castle, looking out on the scene of the battle and feeling utterly insignificant.

The grasslands were considerably worse for wear. She could see the pockmarks where shadow bombs had struck the ground, and most of the grass outside the castle gates was charred and blackened by Ifrit's timely arrival on the field. Piles of rubble dotted several spots along the walls, though most of the fortifications had remained intact. She was grateful that she could still stand out where she was; she was beginning to understand why Cecil spent so much of his private time thinking here.

She stood there for an hour just watching the scenery, not really paying any attention to what she was seeing. She couldn't get herself back out of her own mind. She had been virtually numb as she tended to the wounded and ensured that they were safely in the infirmary. Mid's grandfather Cid had awoken… Rydia had not, though her condition seemed to be improving. But despite her concern for her friends and guests, she felt as though she were simply going through the motions, barely even taking anything in. She knew that someone, somewhere in the castle, was making funeral plans, but she wanted no part of those. She hadn't been able to properly register her own emotions until she was well out of the way, safe in her own quarters.

Now, standing out where she was, she wished fervently that Cecil were there.

She pulled her vision back into focus as she noticed a great, bulbous white shape out on the horizon that could only have been the Falcon from the World of Ruin. It wouldn't be long before they landed. She nodded to herself. Good. Something else to think about. She could focus on updating them about the battle, or planning for their next steps, perhaps.

Then she wondered if Kain might be on the ship, which made her mind wander to the children, and what their fate had been. It was yet another thing she didn't want to think about – after all that had happened within the vicinity of Baron, she couldn't help her petrifying fear that something had happened to them. She'd find out soon enough, she knew, but she wasn't certain she wanted to.

"Rosa!"

She looked down to the storey below to see Terra waving to her as she approached. She couldn't help but admire Terra. Even when Rosa herself was at the end of her rope, Terra still managed to pull some strength from somewhere, and for the life of her Rosa couldn't think where. Elliot was still missing, and given everything that had happened that night… but she couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Terra's own eyes were red and puffy from crying, but to her credit she had a smile on her face as she approached.

Rosa waved back. "I suppose you're here to tell me the Falcon is on its way."

"I was, until I saw you out here." She looked out to the horizon, sighing. "It's a nice morning, at least."

"Such as it is."

Terra nodded in agreement, glancing up at her. "Yeah. But at least there are small mercies. Did you manage to get any sleep?"

Rosa shook her head no. "I tried, but… no. Did you?"

"I haven't even tried. No sense trying to kid myself." She smiled sympathetically at the queen. "You did a marvellous job last night, Rosa."

Rosa leaned on her elbows, smiling slightly. "That's nice to hear, but I don't think I would have managed it without you. I, uh…" She looked down at her arms, sighing slightly. "I don't know how to thank you. You've done so much for us."

"It was the least I could do. Don't mention it." Then she sighed. "I just wish..."

"I know," Rosa said as she trailed off. "Me too. But I don't think he'd have wanted us to dwell."

She sounded choked up as she finished the sentence, and Terra nodded, trying not to tear up as she turned away to the horizon. After a few moments she cleared her throat. "Do you want me to start getting things ready for the Falcon's arrival?"

Rosa tried to pull herself together and nodded. "Just go and have a word with Captain Biggs... he'll take care of the arrangements."

"All right." Terra gave her another warm smile and walked off, stifling a yawn as she went.

As Rosa watched her go, she found herself wondering what Terra intended to do after the Restoration was over. She knew that the village she'd been living in had collapsed during the first merge... what would she do? Where would she go? She made a mental note to offer her an advisory role in the castle when everything was over.

She spent several more minutes on the battlements in thought before she turned to head back inside.

Then a concussive _BOOM_ and a flash of bright light nearly made her heart stop.

She spun around and looked for the source, eventually turning her eyes upward in time to see the Epoch making a graceful arc toward the remains of the front gates.

"Cecil," she whispered.

Terra had almost reached the front gates herself when she heard Rosa's running footsteps and turned. "Rosa? What's—"

"Cecil's back. The Epoch's landing."

She didn't bother to say anything else before hurrying out the front gates, and Terra hurried to join her.

Outside, the Epoch had already landed and Cecil had dismounted post-haste, and he and Rosa ran wasted no time, each running to meet the other's outstretched arms and clinging together as if they would be ripped apart any second. Rosa's numbness finally faded and she wept openly into her husband's shoulder, and Cecil could do little but stroke her hair and wonder what had happened to upset her so.

Terra walked discreetly across the grass toward the couple as Lucca dismounted from the vehicle and made a beeline for the castle gate. There was nothing to do or say, and she lingered some distance away, edging uncertainly toward the Epoch and watching the approaching Falcon in the distance. It wouldn't be long before they arrived, and she found herself relieved. Her heart warmed for Rosa now that Cecil had finally returned to help share the burden the night had left her. But she longed for her own friends, her own family. She was tired of trying to stay strong. She wanted someone who would wrap his arms around her that way… something she'd never had.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed movement around the Epoch, and as she turned to look, she felt her breathing quicken. Butz climbed slowly out of the cockpit, his unruly brown hair dancing a little in the breeze and the scruff on his jaw looking pale in the sunlight, his eyes – the eyes she remembered so well – already meeting hers. He never once looked away as he dropped to the ground and began to walk towards her, and she found herself unconsciously doing the same.

They stopped within a foot of one another, still looking deeply into one another's eyes. Finally Terra cleared her throat and managed a small smile. "Hi," she said.

Butz smiled back. "Hi."

It was as if every unspoken question had been answered with those simple words. In a second she was in his arms, her own thrown carelessly about his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder as he felt his hands caressing her back. They didn't need to kiss. They didn't need to speak. There was nothing they needed but the feel of each other's warm bodies, responding to a desire they'd felt for mere minutes, at a time that seemed so long ago.

Terra presently pulled away, realizing that her cheeks were wet with tears. Butz lifted a hand to her face, a frown crossing his own. "What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Terra opened her mouth to speak, but she found that the words wouldn't come, and she instinctively turned to Rosa, still in Cecil's arms a few feet away, who was looking back with the same painful, unspoken answer on her lips.

Cecil looked from one woman to the other, trying his best to be patient but failing. It took several more moments for Rosa to find her voice. "C-… Cecil," she said, "something… something terrible happened… during the battle…"

His heart quickening, Cecil looked her in the eyes. "Please. Tell me. What happened?"

Rosa couldn't meet his eyes, and her answer came out as barely a whisper. "It's Yang, Cecil. He's dead."

Terra felt her own fresh tears returning to her, and she buried her face in Butz's chest, unable to watch. Cecil looked dazed, his face going pale and his eyes widening as he looked toward the dishevelled castle. Slowly he began to shake his head. "No," he said. "No, that can't—that's not possible. I… It can't be…"

The grief-stricken queen couldn't even reply. Butz instinctively held Terra close, watching the pair with sympathy etched across his face. Cecil looked as if he could barely stand. His eyes glinted with tears too stubborn to fall, as if even they could scarcely believe such a tragedy could occur.

For a long time, none of them could move. They stood upon the grasslands, soaked in their grief, standing in a silent vigil and mourning the loss of Yang Fang Lieden, the greatest warrior the kingdom of Fabul had ever known.


	29. Part XXIX

**The Restoration: Part XXIX**

**

* * *

**

The Dark Realm was a tumultuous, frightening array of chaos. The clouds shifted and swirled as if they had minds of their own. The lightning flashed unceasingly, and the thunder roared louder than it ever had. The winds whipped this way and that, and far above the island of blackness the sky loomed red.

From the centre of it all, the Mastermind's rage echoed across the vast emptiness.

"_WHERE IS HE?"_

He stood, his dark robes lashing this way and that, and he held by the throat a thoroughly terrified Deathjester, who twisted and struggled and cried out to the dark heavens, his mask hiding the fear upon his face.

"I don't know!" he wailed. "I don't know! I know nothing!"

"_You lie!"_

The Mastermind threw him to the ground and he cried out as his leg buckled and bent under his weight. His voice coming out in frightened gasps, trembling and weak, he held a hand up in supplication to the evil being, though he knew it was fruitless. "I swear!" he said. "I swear, I know nothing! I've never even seen his face, I swear to you!"

"Then where is the Masked Mage?" the Mastermind blasted back, leaning in close to his victim's mask. "Where is your old master?"

"I don't even know that, I swear! He would never tell me where he was going or what he was doing – I'm just a lowly servant!"

"You listen to me, you fool!" The Mastermind rose to his full height, and Deathjester cowered further, clinging his injured leg. "I know that your master is working for Kefka, and whether or not he has forgotten it, Kefka is _mine!_ If you won't lead me to him, I have no further use for you!"

In a swift motion, he reached down and lifted Deathjester by his robes, holding him high. "No! No, please!" Deathjester squealed. "Don't do this! I can—I can be useful to you! Let me be _your _servant!"

The Mastermind barked a short, derisive laugh. "_My_ servant?"

"Yes, I beg you! I shall never leave your side!"

After a tense moment, the Mastermind chuckled very slightly. "Almost a pity to waste such potential. But I no longer have any use for turncoats."

With that, he turned and hurled Deathjester from the island, his long, endless final wail disappearing into the distance, swallowed up by the clouds and the thunder.

The Mastermind walked slowly to the edge, staring down into the darkness, his glowing yellow eyes scowling. He was not surprised that Kefka had betrayed him, but he cursed himself for underestimating his servant. He had no way of knowing whether Kefka had evolved into a powerful enemy or one as easily crushed as the mortals; for all the Mastermind's own vigilance, the tricky, vicious little upstart had all but disappeared – and had apparently been recruiting.

Deathjester was only a small part of what he had undoubtedly been creating for himself. It was likely he had found allies in places the Mastermind had yet to imagine. But he knew it ultimately wouldn't matter.

He turned again as two identical clouds of darkness appeared, which soon dissolved to reveal Corwyn and Exdeath, who bowed their heads respectfully. "You summoned us, Master?" Corwyn said.

"Yes," the Mastermind replied, crossing the island slowly. The only two loyal servants he had left. He felt suddenly grateful for the two of them. Through everything, despite all the opportunities they'd had to betray him, they had learned their lessons and stood beside him, and had brought the Restoration to its current stage, a position from which he knew he could not lose.

He let out a slight sigh before he spoke again. "Report."

Corwyn bowed his head again before he did so, looking somewhat frightened and apologetic. "The mortals have beaten back the forces you sent to Forcena… but it was not my fault, Master. Unexpected reinforcements arrived to aid them, and the forces you'd sent were not strong enough—"

"I know, Corwyn. That was the outcome I expected. You've done well."

Corwyn blinked back his surprise. "M… Master?"

But the Mastermind had moved on. "Exdeath. Report."

"The Void is destabilizing, Master," replied his armoured servant with a bow of his own. "The final merge will come soon, as you suspected."

"Good. And the Shadow Army?"

"Once the final merge is complete, the Army will be able to gather its forces. I'm told they will be at the ready within a day after the Restoration is complete."

The Mastermind nodded. "Good."

Corwyn, meanwhile, was glancing about himself. "Master? Where are the others? Where are Janus and the Guru?"

The Mastermind turned away before he answered. "They are dead."

The two servants shared a momentary glance. "Dead?" echoed Exdeath.

"Yes. Gaspar betrayed us to the Coalition and tricked Janus into engaging in battle with that despicable mortal, Shadow. Janus was killed. The Guru submitted himself willingly to death… an act I had not expected from him."

"But… but Master!" spluttered Corwyn. "He knows too much! He will tell the Coalition—"

"He has been dealt with, Corwyn," the Mastermind interrupted. "He underestimated my hold over his soul, and trust me when I say he is suffering for his betrayal and will reveal nothing more to the Coalition." After a moment, he let another slight chuckle escape his lips. "Besides… let them think they can stop us, if they wish. We know better."

Corwyn looked uneasy, but knew better than to say anything else on the subject.

The Mastermind, meanwhile, wandered to the edge of the island again. "It may also interest you to know that Kefka has begun to gather a ragtag band of his own."

"What?" chorused the two servants.

"Yes… I find it both amusing and infuriating. I had the pleasure of disposing of Deathjester mere moments before you arrived."

"Deathjester?" echoed Corwyn. "You mean that pathetic purple clown who worked for the Masked Mage?"

"Yes. It seems as though Kefka has staged a little reunion of your old rivals in the hopes of uniting them against me. And you, presumably."

"Ooooohhhh, that slimy little makeup fetishist! I'll have his chalkdust-covered head for a trophy!"

"Master," said Exdeath, "what do you want us to do about him?"

The Mastermind chuckled. "Nothing at all, my friends. He has chosen a path that will ultimately lead to his demise. Our priorities remain the same."

"What would you have us do?"

With a sigh, the Mastermind flicked his wrist toward the empty air before him. The window of cloud soon whirled into being, and an image of Castle Baron appeared within it. "We must bide our time," he replied. "The end of the Restoration is approaching quickly… and we shall need to be ready."

He flicked his wrist again, and then his eyes narrowed as the image revealed Celes and Rachel, still marching steadily across the Veldt. "Hmph. A little close for comfort there, ladies."

"Master," said Exdeath, pacing to stand beside him. "We all but exhausted our available resources during the night. We don't have the strength left to—"

"Oh, relax, Exdeath," the Mastermind replied, crossing his arms. "Surely you can't begrudge me a little diversion before the grand finale? Besides, timing is everything."

Corwyn and Exdeath shared another glance as their master watched the two women carefully, the inner workings of his mind, as always, a well-kept secret.

* * *

The funeral service for Yang, the five other casualties of the battle at Baron, and the four dead villagers of Thamasa was a beautiful, solemn affair.

It had been decided that it would not be held inside the castle; the castle represented one nation and one nationality, unfit to house the dead, the memories and the throng of mourners paying their respects. Instead, in a great clearing in a nearby forest where the sun shone down upon them in golden rays, the people of Baron, Thamasa and the other worlds gathered to honour not just those they knew who had lost their lives to the Mastermind, but all the sacrifices of all the people in all the worlds.

There had been no burial; the five soldiers of Baron's ranks had been cremated and their ashes given to the winds, as was the custom for those who had died in service to the King. Yang's body was aboard the Red Falcon, bound for his homeland of Fabul and ferried by a grief- and guilt-stricken Edge Geraldine of Eblana. Though nobody had spoken ill of him, nor of what he had done, he had scarcely uttered a single word since the battle, the first of which was his offer to carry Yang home as his last service to a dear friend who had met such an untimely death.

And so, out in the clearing, Terra found herself surrounded by many friends she already held dear and many more friends she had yet to meet. Of everyone who had returned to the castle that morning, only Locke and Lucca were not present; they had left immediately on the Epoch to search for Celes and Rachel in the event that they were still alive. Terra was trying not to add their names to the list of those she stood there to mourn. That list was already far too long, ever-present in the minds of the hundreds who now filled the little clearing and its forest. At the centre of the clearing, amid the emerald grass, there was a simple stone. Terra hadn't yet read what it said, nor was she certain she would. She couldn't imagine anything it could say would properly immortalize deaths of so many.

She wanted more than anything to speak to Kain… learn what he had learned. Now was not the time, and she knew that. But she felt deadened, weighted. She was standing there, on the fringe of the great many people that had gathered here, not knowing how to properly grieve when there was still so much she did not know.

Beside her, Butz looked on sadly. To think that all too recently, all these people had been living peaceful, uninterrupted lives. Now, here they were, standing amid others that they hadn't even known existed. So many people coming together to recognize that for all their differences they still remained human, and that bound them more strongly than anything else. Even Sage Guido seemed to share this sentiment, despite that he wasn't human at all.

Butz himself had never had the opportunity to meet Yang, but Cecil had mentioned him frequently during their time together and he could only imagine the pain the young king must have been feeling. He and his queen, Rosa, were standing closest to the stone memorial in the grass. He stood completely motionless, his head bowed and his eyes closed, and Butz hadn't heard him speak a single word all morning since he'd heard the news.

But then, Butz hadn't spoken much either. He sighed. There was little else for it but to admit that they day would pass slowly and with difficulty.

"Butz…" Terra said quietly.

He glanced at her. She was looking at the grass, trembling slightly and lifting a lock of her hair to tuck it behind her ear. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need to leave?"

Terra nodded. "I… I can't do this… I can't be here right now…"

"I know. Let's go back to the castle."

"But what will everyone—"

"They'll understand." He put an arm around her, guiding her back into the trees toward the great castle. "Come on."

She was too relieved and grateful to speak, so she instead allowed herself to be silently guided away from the proceedings. Once they were safely out of earshot of the group, she sighed heavily. Little by little, it felt as if the life she had worked so hard to put together was falling back apart. But she could feel Butz's hand on her shoulder, and she knew that, at least in part, that wasn't true.

She knew she'd come to love the children of Mobliz… her children. But she didn't know what it was she felt for Butz. She didn't know what she could call it. All she knew was that she felt safe. For once, for the first time in a very, very long time, she felt safe. She felt protected.

Then Butz stopped abruptly. "Terra…"

She looked first at him, and then let out a small cry of alarm as she followed his gaze.

"… hello again."

Leaning heavily against a tree stood a man with unruly brown hair, unshaven scruff and dark, foreboding eyes. His garments were in a state of disrepair – bedraggled and torn in several places and covered in dirt, dust and blood. His leg was badly wounded and he was clearly having difficulty staying upright.

Terra narrowed her eyes, standing up straighter. "What do you mean, 'again'? I don't think we've met."

Despite his obvious pain, the stranger chuckled slightly. "No, of course you don't… you wouldn't. I don't imagine anyone will recognize me."

"You're wounded," Butz said, walking over to him slowly. "You should have gone straight to the castle. Why did you come here?"

The man waved away Butz's help, standing up straight with some difficulty. "If I'd thought I was in dire need of aid, I would have. But I felt it would be important to alert my old companions…" He paused at that, reconsidered, and said, "…my _friends_… to my presence here."

Something about him was nagging at the back of Terra's mind, but she didn't know what. "Your friends? They… you have friends in Baron?"

"…not usually."

"Then what brings you to the country?" asked Terra, stepping a bit closer. "And… what happened to you?"

The man met her eye for a moment before he spoke again. "… I'm turning over a new leaf, Terra. As you said I should."

It took several moments for the words to sink in, and then her eyes widened slightly. "…Shadow?"

A slight smile played about on his face. "Well, I go by Clyde these days… but yes. It's me."

For a moment, all Terra and Butz could do was stand there, eyes wide in shock. When Butz finally found his voice, he croaked as if he couldn't remember how to use it. "I… thought… didn't you… didn't you say you were dead? Weren't you?"

"I was," Clyde said, "but I was given a second chance by… by an old friend, you could say."

"Shadow… I mean, Clyde…" Terra slowly paced towards him, shaking her head in disbelief but still smiling. "I can't believe it's you. I… I just can't believe it."

Clyde leaned once more against a tree, smiling as well even as he winced in pain. "It's a very, very long story, Terra. Please… help me get back to the castle. I'll tell you everything in due time, but first I need to rest… I've earned a rest."

"Yeah, let's get you to the infirmary," said Butz, putting one of Clyde's arms over his own shoulders.

Terra hurried to his other side. "Rosa is still at the funeral service, but I can try and help treat you until she—"

But Clyde shook his head. "No. I simply need to rest right now. I will wait." He met Terra's eyes as they stumbled along, and added, "Take what little time you have now to be alone. There may be no other chance before everything begins to unfold."

* * *

Images whirled through the air, almost so quickly as to be unrecognizable. Fire, lots of fire, and creatures made of living flame that flew through the darkness and engulfed her, and then suddenly the fire was gone, giving way to an impenetrable fog, and a giant dragon, and then there was a dark helmet, and a deep voice. Then a great sea serpent, and swirling oceans, and then a great, tall robed man who burst into a great writhing mass of blue tentacles and red teeth, and then a bird, a great flaming bird that danced higher and higher into the sky, and swooped down at her, its great beak open in a cry that shook the heavens…

Rydia sat bolt upright in bed, her hands trembling, sweat upon her forehead. She immediately regretted doing so, putting a hand to her aching temples and slowly lying down again. Where was she? She looked around: the infirmary. Baron's infirmary. What was she doing there? The last thing she remembered was being near the castle gates as the shadow creatures had launched a desperate… what? A bombardment? What would one call it?

And now she was here… which surely meant the battle was over, but what else? At what cost? Where was everybody?

Her hands moved to her face, and trembled again as they felt the coarse tissue that made up the scars. She felt a pain in her chest – not a terrible pain, not one that threatened her with torment, but a dull, lingering pain that forced her to lift the front of her robes and look. There were scars there too. Where had they come from? Slowly the rest dawned on her, and she sighed shakily, remembering the gnashing teeth and razor-sharp claws of the monster that had tumbled upon her so unexpectedly. She was undoubtedly lucky to be alive.

Then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of another figure lying prone on the bed next to her, and she immediately lowered her robe, letting out a small, startled cry. She realized in another few seconds that the man was asleep, and let herself relax a little as she examined him. Whoever he was, she'd never seen him before. His hair was unruly, long and brown. He must have been a part of the battle, she decided, judging by the state of his garments.

Her head throbbed again, and she winced. How long had she been asleep? Or… well, had it been sleep, or a coma? Skies above, could she have been asleep for days? Weeks? What if the Restoration was already over? What if she'd slept through everything? She'd had the unsettling experience in the Land of Phantom Beasts that life outside of the realm almost stood still, and now she felt even more unsettled that the opposite might have happened. There was so much she could have missed!

She groaned. She'd already been in a state before the monster had gotten her. Now she could scarcely even put together what was going on. She wondered if Cid and Mid were all right. She wondered about everyone else who'd been fighting – Edge, Terra, Sabin, Yang… how had they fared?

There were too many unanswered questions, and she closed her eyes against the tide. She wanted answers.

As if on cue, the door opened quietly and she turned her head and opened an eye slightly to see Rosa walk through it, followed by one of the castle's guards. Instinctively Rydia kept her eyes nearly shut. She wanted to wait until Rosa was alone. She had no desire for the guard to spread the news that she was awake and thus possibly have visitors pouring in until she knew what was going on.

Rosa looked first at Rydia's own bed, and then at the stranger's, walking to it as though with a purpose. "This must be him," she said aloud, glancing at the guard. "They found him in the woods, you said?"

"Miss Terra told me he asked for a place to stay and rest, and they brought him here."

"Good thinking on her part… he looks as though he's in a dreadful amount of pain." She knelt next to the bed, examining the wounds visible through some of the tears in his clothing. "Thank you, you may go."

"Majesty." He bowed and left the infirmary, presumably with some other business to attend to, which left only Rosa, Rydia and the robed stranger.

Rydia finally opened her eyes and turned her head toward the queen. "Rosa…"

Rosa started so badly that she nearly fell over, and then a beaming smile crossed her face. "Rydia, oh thank goodness you've come to! And so soon!"

Rydia smiled back as Rosa rounded the stranger's bed and knelt at hers. "Soon, you say? So it hasn't been too long?"

"Barely half a day. Oh, you were always a fast healer, I should have known."

Rydia relaxed a little. Only half a day. She couldn't have missed much, although the battle had clearly ended. "I'm fine," she said in response. "That gentleman there clearly needs your care right now."

Rosa nodded as she rose to her feet. "Yes, you're right. But don't think you're evading at least a few questions."

Rydia laughed. "Oh, I'm not as naїve as that. But I'll have a few for you when you're done."

"Of course." Rosa knelt next to the stranger's bed again, clasping her hands together for a moment until a light gleamed from between them, and then letting it settle here and there upon the man's wounds. It would take more than such simple magic to completely cure him, Rydia knew, but it was a start.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Rosa, recapturing her attention. "Some of the wounds you sustained were quite deep."

"A little," Rydia replied, noting with some curiosity that there was something reserved about Rosa's manner. She'd been cheered by Rydia's sudden awakening, yes, but there was something else. "My head and chest hurt, but nothing serious."

Rosa nodded. "That's natural. It should pass, but if it doesn't within a day or two I'll need to know." There it was again, thought Rydia. Something flickered across her face. What was bothering her?

"Are you dizzy? Nauseous?"

"Not that I know of, but I haven't really been able to stand. Or sit up, even."

"Perhaps another hour or so and you will. Your body is still trying to recuperate, but now that you're awake it should pass." She sighed, lowering her hands from the man's body. "Well, that should do it, at least for now. This wound on his leg will take some time to heal, but we're off to a good start."

"Good." Rydia eyed her for a moment, and then sighed. "Rosa… what's going on? Something is bothering you, so I clearly missed something while I was asleep."

Rosa's face went slightly pale. "Bothering me? I'm fine."

"All due respect to your royal stature, but don't give me that. We've known each other too long, and I can tell. Something is bothering you."

Rosa sighed and shook her head. "Damn… I was hoping I wouldn't give myself away."

"Well? What is it?"

She sighed. "Rydia… in your condition, I don't want to—"

"Oh, to Hell with my condition. Rosa, please."

Rosa bit her lip, remaining silent for a long moment. Finally she met Rydia's eye. "Yang was killed during the battle. I've just come from his funeral."

The news hit Rydia like a brick wall. Yang? Dead? She turned her head to stare at the ceiling. Yang… the noble warrior, the one who took it upon himself to protect her… the one who'd tried to rescue her from Leviathan all that time ago, the one who had withstood a great, massive explosion… how could he have died?

"Oh," was all she could say.

Rosa turned and stared at the wall, trying to hold her own emotions at bay. "I—" She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I can't say, Cecil needs me to—"

"Go," Rydia said, feeling blank and empty. "I'll be all right."

Rosa nodded and stood. "I'll come back later. Try and… try and get some rest."

Rydia didn't watch as Rosa left, closing the door quietly behind her. It still felt so… wrong. So untrue. Yang. Yang, of all people. The very personification of honour, strength and determination. How?

"You know, speaking from experience, death really isn't all that terrible."

It was Rydia's turn to jump, startled so badly that for several moments she did nothing but clutch her chest. She stared at the one who had spoken: the man in black, who now had propped himself up on an elbow.

"Your friend has undoubtedly been welcomed into the Coalition of the Spirit Realm by now," he continued. "In their ranks he will continue to fight this war until it comes to its natural end, whatever that may be. It seems fitting for a warrior such as the one I'm to understand he was."

Rydia finally found her voice. "Who are you? How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Oh, I've been here for almost an hour attempting to get some sleep and it has yet to come."

"So… you heard everything, then."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell Rosa you were awake?"

"I had no reason to do so." He looked down at the sheets, brushing some of his hair out of his face. "I'm not yet accustomed to people seeing my face, hearing my voice without the masks I usually wear. When the rest of my companions learn that I'm alive, I'll undoubtedly have to show this face to the rest of them. I believe I've earned a brief respite before that moment comes."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

The man shrugged. "Perhaps because I know things about the afterlife that nobody else in this castle can know – except possibly Anna, though her death and rebirth was far more ceremonious than mine."

"What do you mean?"

"She died protecting the man she loved. Her rebirth came as a welcome gift… a surprise. My death was nothing as altruistic as that… and that path I chose to resurrection had a more palpable purpose."

It took Rydia a moment's contemplation before the words sank in. "You mean to tell me that you… were also dead?" She let her head flop back, laughing slightly despite herself. "It's incredible how impermanent death seems to be."

"All the more reason to put a stopper in your grief before you let it consume you."

"That's easy for you to say." Rydia released a trembling sigh. "You didn't know him. He was such a fine man… incredibly kind, gentle. Quiet, contemplative… When you were near him, you had the sense that he knew what you were thinking, and then when you asked him for advice, he always knew just what to say – it was always true, what he told you, but still so calming and reassuring. And he was so fierce… so strong and loyal. He—" She couldn't help a slight chuckle, even though there were already tears forming in her eyes. "He leapt off a boat that was being attacked by an enormous sea serpent to try and rescue me. He would never hesitate, never second-guess himself. He'd put himself in harm's way for the sake of others without a single backward glance. Oh…" She placed her palms over her eyes. "Listen to me… going on and on, and I don't even know you."

"If you knew me, I'm sure you'd be less inclined." A slight smirk played about his lips before he offered his hand. "My name is Clyde."

Rydia met his eye for a long moment before she shook it. "I'm Rydia."

Clyde nodded. "I know you are… you have your mother's eyes, you know."

Trying unsuccessfully to mask her shock, Rydia stammered, "My mother's…? You…" She had to pause to gather her thoughts. "You… knew my mother?"

A shrug. "As well as I could have, at any rate. She and I were both a part of the Coalition. She spoke of you frequently."

"Oh… How… how is she?"

"Strong-minded and compassionate, as she always was. And fiercely proud of you."

Rydia found herself smiling, a very different set of tears brimming in her eyes. "She is?"

"Of course she is. You've grown up. Far too quickly for her liking, I imagine, but you've done more in your lifetime than she ever dreamed possible, and from the start, you did it on your own."

Rydia waved a dismissive hand at the compliment. "I was never on my own. Cecil—"

"You saved Cecil's life as many times as he saved yours. It was you, wasn't it, who came to Cecil's rescue and drove Golbez back in the dwarven crystal room? And all those powerful Espers entrusted their power to you and you alone."

"I guess…"

"No." Clyde sat upright. "Don't guess. Know it."

"All right, all right." Another smile, this one warm and genuine, formed on her lips. "How do you know so much about me, anyway?"

This time it was Clyde's turn to look away slightly. He waited several moments before he answered. "The fact is, you remind me of my…" He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I don't say these words much… You remind me of my daughter."

"Your daughter…?"

"I've thought that about you since I first met your mother, and heard so much about what you were like when you were young. So I started to learn more about you, and the more I learned, the more I came to appreciate how much like her you are. Or, at least, you were. I admit you've matured far more than she's ever likely to."

"Where is your daughter now? Have you seen her since…?"

Clyde frowned. "She… doesn't know that I am her father. For as long as she was alive, I was hiding myself from her."

Rydia's eyes widened. "Why…?"

"I have a very long and complicated past… I'm no more a father to her than I am to you. I would like to be, someday, perhaps. But not until the Mastermind is dealt with, and the Restoration over."

"But Clyde… what if it's too late?"

Clyde shrugged. "I've had many chances before now to break my silence. I don't think I'll see her before it all comes to an end, anyway." He paused. "If I'm still alive when the Restoration is over, and if the Mastermind is no longer a threat to humanity at that time… I intend to break my silence."

He was silent for another long moment before he looked Rydia in the eyes. "You know, it's the strangest thing. I've never, ever had what one might call a normal life. Whenever I came close to settling down and having a family, I ran away. And yet, when I was in the Spirit Realm, after all was said and done… she was all I could think about."

"I see."

At her tone, Clyde smiled grimly. "I see I've earned no sympathy from you."

She shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't think I could ever understand what would make a father leave his child behind."

"Ah. You mean your father."

Rydia glanced sidelong at him at those words, her eyebrows raised. "Mother told you that too?"

"No, that was an easy enough guess. Allana never talked about your father, except to mention that you never had one."

Her eyes went back to the ceiling. "He left before I was even a year old. Bahamut told me later that he was killed on a sea voyage between Fabul and Toroia."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Bahamut?"

"My father was a summoner, just as my mother was. Just as I am. Bahamut knew of every being with a link to the Phantom Beasts on our planet." She shrugged.

"Did your mother know?"

"My mother was dead when I found out," she said, suddenly sounding harsh and bitter. "Dead because she'd had to take on the duties that my father had neglected by leaving the village."

Clyde nodded slowly. "Protecting the village, you mean."

"The Mist Dragon was bound to him before he ran away, and my mother had to suffer the consequences of his desertion by taking on his task. And if she hadn't, she might still be alive."

"Well. I certainly understand how you must feel about me, then, although on the contrary… if I had remained in the village, my daughter and her mother might both have been killed."

She looked at him for a long moment. "What do you mean?"

It was Clyde's turn to shrug. "I have never shared the story of my past, and I do not intend to now."

"So I'm to assume that you're just another self-serving coward who couldn't be bothered to remain by his family's side?"

Clyde bristled. "You know nothing about me."

"Then prove me wrong."

She had a defiant look in her eye now, as if to challenge his integrity. Normally Clyde would have shrugged off such words, but…

He sighed. "Have you always been so stubborn?"

Rydia smirked at that, slowly propping herself up on her elbow, willing away the pain in her head. "Well?" she said.

Clyde paused a moment. "Well… simply put, I am a criminal."

"A criminal?"

"A thief, a swindler and a murderer. And I was all these things before I met the mother of my child. I travelled in and out of underground circles across Jidoor, Kohlingen, even Figaro in my bolder days, always with my dog, Interceptor, and my closest friend. His name was Baram."

Rydia exhaled slowly. "Goodness…"

"Eventually, he and I began to dabble in train robbery which, you must understand, was very profitable for a pair of mercenary daggers-for-hire like ourselves. Lower death toll, easier getaway, that sort of thing. Our heads were wanted on platters across the country. We called ourselves 'Shadow'.

"Then one night we pushed our luck a little too far. We'd tried to pull a heist on an Imperial supply train, and the job went awry. Baram was badly wounded as we made our escape, and the authorities were right on our tail. He was so badly injured he couldn't go on, and he knew what would happen should our pursuers find him alive." He met Rydia's eyes before he continued. "He begged me – _begged_ me to kill him before they found him. You cannot imagine what that is like, to have your closest friend pleading with you to end his life."

Rydia shook her head. "How awful…"

Clyde looked at his hands. "Suffice it to say I couldn't do it. I ran from him, and I kept running. And ultimately Interceptor and I found ourselves in a small village, where I all but collapsed from my fatigue. I met a girl there, who took me in and nursed me back to health… and against all my instincts, I fell in love with her. And I married her."

Rydia's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You were married?"

"Yes. And for a year, it seemed as though I'd found an escape from my past life in the little village. Even Interceptor seemed happy, and he had never taken a liking to anyone but myself and Baram. But at the end of that year, mere days after my daughter was born, an old acquaintance from my train-robbing days wandered into the village, easily as weary and desperate as I had been. He recognized me at once, of course, and warned me that the Empire had picked up my trail."

He sighed. "After that, there was nothing for it but to leave before the Empire discovered where I was. My wife and her father didn't know anything of my life before I'd arrived, and if I'd stayed in the village the Empire would surely have killed them and my daughter to get to me.

"So I waited for nightfall, kissed my sleeping wife and daughter goodbye and stole away. I took on this guise-" He indicated his black clothing. "-and adopted our old alias, Shadow, as my own name. I lived ever since drifting from place to place, taking jobs for money, and never looking back… until my death, that is."

For a moment, Rydia didn't know what to say. Finally she cleared her throat. "What… happened to your wife?"

Clyde unconsciously fiddled with a ring on his finger as he replied. "I learned later that she had taken ill and died before our daughter had reached two years of age. It would not surprise me to learn that she died, in part, of heartbreak. All because of my cowardice."

For the first time, Rydia looked sympathetic. "Clyde… wanting to protect your family… that isn't cowardice."

But Clyde shook his head. "I was too cowardly to grant Baram's wish. Had I killed him there, he would not have been taken by the Empire, and subjected to their torture. And it was likely Baram who led the Empire to realize that I was still alive, so had I killed him, they would have abandoned their search… and they would never have found me."

Rydia let the silence settle for a moment, thinking. She had been so sure there was no more to this Clyde than there was to her own father, that there was simply no excuse to leave one's family behind in such a way. And yet, now… clearly there was something different about this Clyde. Something he himself couldn't recognize. He was a criminal… a self-confessed murderer and a thief… but he had integrity.

After a moment, she spoke again. "How did you die?"

Clyde smiled slightly at the question, though he wasn't sure why. "That is an even longer tale, I assure you."

Rydia paused a moment, and then reached over and touched his hand gently. "I have time."

He looked at her hand, so small and seemingly fragile compared to his own, and he couldn't help but see more of his wife in her than he had let himself believe.

And so, putting a rest to his doubts, he began to tell her the rest of his story.

* * *

Terra's breath quickened.

Butz laid his tunic down upon the bed, his well-toned torso accented softly by the late morning sunlight drifting in through the window. He closed the gap between them with two gentle steps, and laid his arms around her, holding her close. She could feel his skin beneath her fingertips. She felt nervous, excited, scared, a thousand feelings coursing in and out of her mind. She was about to experience things she'd never known, see things she never thought she'd see. She didn't know how she should feel.

"Terra," Butz whispered, "are you sure you want this?"

She was still trembling as she nodded. "I do… I do. I want to. I just… don't know how. I've never… I haven't even…" She felt herself blushing, though some part of her mind knew she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Butz chuckled slightly. "It's okay. You should enjoy this. Relax. I'll help you."

She found herself smiling, more out of gratitude than anything else. He had shaven his face now, and she pushed his bangs away so that she could look into those captivating eyes again. And then she found herself leaning up to kiss him, and she found the softness of his lips upon hers as welcoming as any other sensation she'd known. Her arms found their way around his neck, and her hands gently caressed his hair. She felt his hands on her back, holding her – almost cradling her, protecting her, but at the same time longing for her… wanting her close.

As she broke the kiss, she found herself trembling even more. This was all so new. So foreign. He smiled down at her, his body still, his desire and his excitement plainly though gently written on his face. He slowly moved his hands to her shirt, moving button by button until he could finally slip the cotton down her shoulders. Her arms were bare, the white silk of her sleeveless undergarment now all that remained between her modest breasts and the warm air of the room. It was more than anyone had ever seen of her, and yet she found her fear abating, slowly overcome by… what? Desire? Curiosity? Any number of things.

Butz ran his hands along the skin of her arms, still smiling. "Your skin is so soft," he said.

She smiled back nervously. "Is it?"

"Yeah." He paused a moment, just looking at her – her face, her arms, her body. "You're a beautiful woman, Terra."

She shivered pleasurably as she heard the words, and felt his hands on her arms. "Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"You are." For the first time, Butz himself blushed a little. "Hell… you could probably do much better than me for your first time."

Terra tilted her head, looking at him oddly. "Why would I want to?"

The goofy grin on Butz's face made her giggle slightly. "Nobody's ever said _that_ to me before," he told her.

She ran her hands along his skin, laid her head for a moment against his chest. It wasn't hairy, and yet it wasn't hairless; there were a few odd hairs here and there in seeming defiance of uniformity. But she liked it. It was perhaps a little unusual, but… she thought it was perfect. There was nothing about this moment she wanted to change, though she still trembled.

She gathered up her courage and looked him in the eye as she laid her hands upon his waist. "I want—" She broke off, blushing madly, and rested her forehead against his chest.

He lifted her head, his hand resting gently on her cheek. "Yes?"

She took another deep breath, her face beet-red. "I want… to see all of you…"

He kissed her gently, reassuringly. "Then you will," he whispered.

He guided her to the bed, sitting her down before he backed away a step, undoing the buckle on his belt and letting it fall away. She watched him loosen the tie on his trousers, and then he slid them and his undergarments gently away, stepping out of them and standing before her, naked as the day he was born, still in the soft glow of the sun. The sight took her breath away.

He returned to the bed, kneeling with one knee upon the covers next to her, and taking her hand in his own. His breathing had quickened, but he was calm as he spoke. "There," he said. "This is… all of me."

Her own breathing had not abated, and she took in the sight once again before nodding slightly. "It's all perfect," she said to him.

He smiled a gratified smile, blushing and shaking his head. "Not perfect. Not even great. Average, maybe."

"No." She smiled back. "Perfect."

She then lifted her hands to her hair, untying the ribbon and shaking her usual ponytail away. Her green locks fell untidily down her bare shoulders, and she tossed the ribbon from her shaking hands as she moved them to the silk of her shirt.

But Butz stopped her. "Let me," he said, and she swallowed hard and nodded. He reached down to her waist, kissing her cheek gently as he grasped the fabric and pulled it upward. She raised her arms, almost forgetting to breathe as she felt the garment rise up and away, exposing parts of her body that nobody had ever seen. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around her chest and cover herself, but she resisted it and pushed the thought away. She instead rose from the bed and undid the tie on her own lower clothing, shyly but determinedly pushing it down to her feet. She felt vulnerable and uncertain as she stepped out of them, but she looked at Butz's appreciative, gentle face and she knew she didn't have to worry.

As she sat down again, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her down to the pillow, lowering his own chest down to hers and holding her close as he kissed her again, this kiss deeper and more passionate than the playful, exploratory one that had come before. She felt herself giving in to its depth, her hands playing along the muscles of his back, exploring their contours. He felt one of his hands on her abdomen, slowly making its way higher, and she made no move to stop him as it cupped her left breast, prompting a slight gasp of pleasure.

He broke away at the sound, looking at her with concern and beginning to remove his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't—"

She placed a finger on his lips, giving him a nervous but reassuring smile and guiding his hand back to where it had been. She was breathing heavily, but she managed to speak nonetheless. "I trust you," she said.

He met her eyes, one hand briefly running through her hair. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do. And… I want this. I'm scared… and this is more than I've ever done… but I'm sure I want this. I want… I want this with you."

He nodded back. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." She managed a smile. "I know."

And then without another word he brought his lips back to hers, and she felt the passion in them and in his body rising like a tide, and she surprised herself by responding in kind. She _did_ want this. The world might very well have been coming to an end – her entire life had led to this moment, where she wasn't sure if she and everyone else would be dead tomorrow. But in all this uncertainty, in the whirlwind of the unknown that was dancing around her, she had never felt more certain of anything than what she felt now, and what she wanted.

Was this what it was like, she wondered, to be falling in love?

And then his hands were once again upon her body, and her mind had no room left for questions.

* * *

Celes couldn't quite figure out what she was seeing. They'd found the castle, all right – except that the ruined walls, floors and what was left of the ceilings weren't made of any kind of material she'd seen before, stone or otherwise. If she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn that the castle had once been pulsing with life… and the remnants of the skeleton- or organism-like carvings on the walls were enough to make her shudder with revulsion.

As they'd arrived, they'd walked down a long corridor whose walls were mostly intact – the ceiling had caved in, but the walls had apparently stood the test of time, whatever time that was. It had opened out into what would have been a grand entrance hall, and now they stood turning and marvelling, with more than a hint of trepidation, at their surroundings.

Nearby, Rachel dropped a stone she'd bent to pick up, realizing it had the shape of a skull. "What _was_ this place?"

Celes shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it."

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, shivering though it was still very warm under the early afternoon sun. "Me neither. I don't like it. I think we should leave."

"Just hang on a minute," Celes replied. "There's something odd about this place – aside from the obvious," she added, seeing Rachel open her mouth to let off a sarcastic retort. "I feel like there's something obvious I haven't noticed yet."

"Must you _always_ act the general?" Rachel said plaintively, but she presently gave up and remained near to Celes, frequently glancing over her shoulder.

Celes, meanwhile, was examining the base of one of the walls. There was a lot of rubble, which was to be expected, as the castle looked as though it hadn't been touched in months, possibly years. But… She bent to pick up another stone – skull? Skull-shaped stone? – near the one Rachel had dropped.

"Rachel," she said, "look at this."

Rachel walked over and looked. "What?"

"Look. The grass here, where this stone was – it's still green. Healthy, even."

"So? What do you think that means?"

Celes glanced up at her. "I don't know, but if this stone had been sitting here any longer than a couple of days, this grass wouldn't still be in such good shape."

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe it was jostled during the last earthquake."

But Celes stood up, shaking her head. "But that's just it. Do you see _any _dead grass here? Any yellow patches?"

"I see what you mean. And look how dusty and crippled these walls are. They look—ah!" She yelped and jerked back as a part of the wall she was touching fell away and tumbled across the grass. "Well," she said, catching her breath. "I rest my case. They look as if they're falling apart."

"And yet there's no dust or rubble on the landscape," Celes agreed. "Nothing. And none of the walls have any growths on them. Look." She knelt next to one of the walls, where there was a long creeping vine trailing along the grass. "This vine should have grown right up the wall, but it's completely bare."

"So what does all this mean?"

"I don't know." Celes stood again. "It could mean it was in the other world that merged with this one, I suppose, but I don't think so. I think it's just… appeared here."

"How?"

"I don't know." She brushed herself off, beginning to feel edgy. "I don't know, but I think you were right. We shouldn't stay here. Let's go."

"Thank goodness," Rachel said as she followed her back into the long corridor. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I can't help wondering what it was like before… this. Before whatever happened to it."

Rachel shuddered. "I'd rather not know."

Celes couldn't help a slight chuckle – she silently agreed, and it felt good to be leaving the accursed place. The question was, where next? Where was Fabul in relation to this place? She had secretly hoped that there would be someone in this castle that could tell them something about where there were or where to go.

She realized she'd been staring off into space, and brought herself back into the moment as she looked up into the sky. Then she frowned. "Rachel…"

"What?"

Celes had stopped walking and put a hand on her sword. "Get behind me."

"What? What's going on?"

"Look."

Rachel finally followed Celes's gaze, and she felt her mouth run dry. "Oh, not again…"

Above and just in front of them, high up in the sky, the clouds were beginning to whirl together, and they were growing darker by the second. Eventually, from the centre of the swirl, blackness began to seep outward, consuming the cloud and turning it into something that looked all too familiar.

Over the next few seconds, a wide array of thoughts flew through Rachel's mind. It was happening again. She could die here, she and Celes both.

"Celes, run," she said.

Celes looked at her sharply for a second before turning back to the black cloud. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here."

"Any moment, shadow creatures are going to come out of that thing. I'll get them to chase after me into the castle. You get out of here!"

"The answer is no, Rachel!"

"Listen to me!" Rachel rounded Celes to look her in the eye. "I'm not even supposed to be here. I've been nothing but a problem since I came back. You and Locke would be better off if I—"

"Rachel!" Celes spoke so sharply that Rachel was shocked into silence. Celes paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she spoke again. "You and I might come to this point again. We might fight each other, or try and get out of one another's way, and we might never agree. Hell, you could be saying the same thing to me a year from now, and we might still be in this boat. But _now is not the time_."

After a long moment, Rachel finally nodded. "All right."

Celes nodded back. Then she looked at the cloud again. "Shit."

A funnel of blackness had descended from the cloud to the grass at the entrance to the long hallway in which they were standing, and shadow creatures were already emerging from the mass of darkness, cutting off their escape. Celes drew her sword. "Shit!" she said again. "All right, we have to head into the castle!"

"We'll be trapped!"

"We're trapped now! There might be another way out! Go!"

Rachel obediently started running, and Celes took off after her as the shadow wolves began to advance. She could hear their growls and the gnashing of their teeth as she followed Rachel down one hallway and into another, around a corner, through what remained of a doorway and then another. Every so often she spun and blasted the nearest monster with ice, but the rest still continued to give chase, and all she could do was keep running.

She realized too late that Rachel had led them to a dead end. The hall they had run through had opened up into a room that was partly consumed by the cliff face, and the high walls blocked off every other avenue, meaning that their only way out was the door they had come through – which was now crawling with shadow wolves.

Celes swore again, standing next to Rachel with her back to the wall. The shadow creatures had slowed down, slowly stalking toward them and ensuring that every possible escape route was blocked, which wasn't hard. Their eyes glowed menacingly red as they prowled into the room with them.

Rachel was trembling violently. "I… I guess this is it…"

"We're not through yet, damn it!" Celes replied, gritting her teeth. "I might be able to hold them off long enough for you to escape!"

"Forget it," Rachel said. "You didn't abandon me and I won't abandon you."

"Fine." Celes raised her sword. "Let's show them what we're made of."

Rachel nodded, clenching her fists as the wolves advanced closer. It wasn't until Celes turned and stared wide-eyed at her that she noticed anything was amiss. "What? What is it?"

"You're glowing!"

"What?"

"Your skin! Rachel, your skin is glowing!"

She looked at her hands, and let loose a slight cry. Her skin was emanating a bright red-orange glow, almost like fire. All of a sudden, she felt a familiar presence stirring within her, and her eyes opened wide. "Phoenix…?"

The shadow creatures had halted now, watching the scene warily and unwilling to draw nearer. But their trepidation did not last for long; Celes could already see them growling again, baring their teeth. "Rachel, whatever it is you're doing, do it fast!"

"I'm not doing anything! I don't know what's happening!"

The wolves pawed at the grass and prepared to spring. "Rachel…!"

Rachel clenched her fists. "I-I…"

"Rachel, get behind me! Now!"

"But—"

"_Now!_"

Celes's shout was almost drowned out by the growls and roars as the beasts finally pounced. Celes held up her sword and tried not to look away.

Then, just as suddenly, a piercing cry echoed from the sky above them, and all at once a pair of great fiery wings swooped down out of nowhere, bathing the whole of the massive hall in fire. The light was blinding; Celes had to cover her eyes and look away. The Phoenix's fury swept in a great wave toward the creatures, washing over them and carrying them away. They were utterly obliterated in the face of the flame.

When Celes finally opened her eyes, the walls and grass were scorched, and the Phoenix and all the shadow monsters were gone. She kept her sword aloft, looking left and right, up and even down, and stared at the door for several moments, expecting more of them to appear from somewhere she couldn't see. But nothing happened.

She looked around twice more, just to make sure. Then she spun around and gawked at Rachel. "What just happened?"

Rachel was panting and leaning against the wall. "I… I don't know."

Celes stared at her for a moment before slightly shaking her head. "That was the Phoenix, wasn't it?"

"I think… yes… it was, but…" She shook her head. "I don't understand. It just—"

"No no… don't." Celes was smiling now. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. You just saved our lives."

"I..." Rachel let out a slight laugh. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Celes laughed too, pulling her companion – no, her friend – into an embrace. They stood like that for several moments, laughing and letting the adrenaline run dry.

When they pulled apart, Celes let out a sigh, brushing some of her hair away from her face. "Come on," she said. "Maybe we can still find this Fabul place if we're lucky."

"All right," Rachel replied. "Lead the w—"

Without warning, a massive tremor threw them both from their feet, slamming them against the cliff face. Celes instinctively shielded her head, and grunted as she landed on the grass. A metre or so away, Rachel was pushing herself up off the ground.

But the quakes hadn't stopped. Another tremor soon had them clutching the grass, trying to avoid being tossed this way and that by the shaking earth. "What's going on?" cried Rachel.

"It must be another merge!" Celes yelled back. "Hang on!"

Rachel tried to cling to the earth as best as she could, but it kept slipping through her fingers. Up above, the clouds vanished and reappeared, swirled, tossed and turned as if in the throes of some unimaginably strong wind. The sun dipped lower in the sky, only to rise back to the centre and then fall again, as though it couldn't make up its mind as to the time of day. Even the grass seemed to change to different shades of green at random.

Another quake threw her onto her back, and her eyes widened. High above her, deep cracks were forming in the cliff face. A massive boulder of chipped rock began to dip away from the wall of stone – directly above where Celes was now trying to pull herself to her knees.

She didn't even pause to think. Stumbling and lurching, she leapt from the grass and dove for Celes, slamming into her side and sending her rolling away. Celes felt the wind knocked from her as she tumbled across the grass, and as she struggled to recapture her breath she turned back to where she had been, only to realize that she was far too late. "_Rachel!_"

Rachel didn't even have time to yell back before the mass of rock collapsed upon her. Her outstretched hand was crushed beneath wave after wave of falling stone.

"_RACHEL!_" Celes could scarcely move for the tremors that still shook the ground. The quakes threatened to overwhelm her, but still she held on for dear life, never taking her eyes off of the pile of rock that might well have become Rachel's tomb.

She was on her feet the minute she felt the tremors die down. By the time they had ceased completely, she was pulling desperately at rock after rock, trying to uncover her friend, nearly unable to see through the tears she found flowing from her eyes. "Rachel!" she kept yelling. "Rachel, I'm coming! I'll get you out! I'll… I'll…"

She moved one last small boulder and finally, weary and devastated, sat back on her haunches and looked down upon what she had uncovered. Rachel's face was nearly unrecognizable, only half-visible as she lay on her stomach beneath the avalanche, her hair matted with blood and her outstretched hand still buried in more layers of rock. Celes half-heartedly felt her neck for a pulse; there was none.

_Damn it,_ thought Celes. Then she sighed, and looked up toward the sky. "_DAMN IT!"_ she yelled.

She tried to calm herself down, vainly wiping the tears away from her eyes. They'd come so close – _so close_ – to getting out of their mess alive. Now Rachel was gone – again. And it was her fault.

She heard a wail from above her, and looked up to see the Phoenix again, circling in the sky and calling out mournfully to the clouds. Even the majestic Phoenix was grieving Rachel's loss.

Then she saw another shape in the sky, turning in an arc toward the Phoenix, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the unfortunate timing. The Epoch. They were looking for her. For them.

Having guided the Epoch to the site of Rachel's misfortune, the Phoenix flew gracefully off into the horizon, vanishing from sight. Celes stood, looking down upon the pile of rock, and then moved the boulder back to where it had been. She then paced away, the breeze tossing her hair about her shoulders, drew her sword, and planted it firmly in the ground, marking the site of Rachel's grave. The girl had sacrificed her life so that Celes might live… she would forever be indebted to her.

Wordlessly she turned to find her way out of the castle and out onto the open plains to meet her rescuers. She tried not to look back.


	30. Part XXX

**The Restoration: Part XXX**

_What I remember most is the sheer, deafening noise. _

_The land rumbled under my feet – my brand-new feet. The sky was scorched red and gold. Flame rained down from the heavens. The clouds were black. There was smoke and ash in the air. And the noise… the rumbling, the storms, the howling wind. It was all I could do to remain standing. _

_I had emerged onto a broad, flat plain, and I could scarcely grasp my own senses. Though my memories and my identity were now firm and clear in my mind, there was nothing of this place that I recognized. Where was I? Why had the window brought me here? _

_I stumbled back, nearly falling to the earth, and on a whim I looked upon the sky, and there I could see it. A mass of land, floating high in the air. It could not have been our home. But if not, then what? What power had wrought this madness? Why was the land floating in the sky?_

_As I watched, I realized that I could feel them. Three of my sisters. Their magic was unmistakable. I could feel the thrumming of their power, the chaos wrought by their fury, their rage. I did not know what had caused them this pain, but I could feel that they were no longer themselves. They were no longer the gentle, kind, adventurous souls with whom I had spent so many ages of my long, endless life. They were something else. Something horrifying. _

_I was terrified of them. They could not find me. They could not be permitted to find me, lest their anger lead them to destroy me. _

_I would hide, then. I would exist beneath their senses. I would be invisible to them, and I would learn. I did not know what was wrong with this world, but I would find out. I would find out what evil had been done to my sisters, and if I could, I would find them, and save them from themselves. _

_I stole away across the lands as chaos reigned about me._

* * *

"So that's it, then" Rachel said, staring into the window.

Beside her, Gestahl nodded. "So it would seem."

KluYa was slowly panning over the new, fully-merged world. The Void was gone, and magic was fully restored. The gate to the Mana Holyland hovered ominously over the Isle of Oblivion, which still hosted the ancient castle of Kuzar. The sun was currently crossing the sky over Baron, with Rolante and Tycoon halfway through the night. The temperature in the glacial nation of Altena, now less than half a day's journey from Narshe, was still as freezing as ever, though with the return of magic the kingdom of Altena had re-created its permanent summer. The south end of the Veldt gave way to the desert in which lay the thieves guild of Navarre, near Mount Ordeals and surrounded by little villages like Thamasa, Choras, Mysidia and the wreckage of Mobliz. The triangular island in the World of Ruin's northeast now hosted Sun Keep, and in the northwest, the castle of Guardia and the village of Kohlingen were now close neighbours.

All in all, the sheer enormity of the changes was mind-boggling.

Yang shook his head. "This is amazing."

"And terrifying," added Leo. "And unnerving."

It had been one hour since the merge. At the moment it had happened, KluYa had shut himself away in the Altar of Commune to document the world's geography for himself, but now the room was packed almost with more spirits than it could hold. Very few of them spoke.

Galuf sighed. "Right, then. It begins."

"We should prepare," said Gestahl, turning to face the rest of the spirits in the room. "Starting now, things will begin to happen very quickly. At any moment, we could be needed."

"We do know that the preparations for the Shadow Army's assault will take some time – approximately twenty-four hours," added Galuf. "One of those hours has already passed. By twenty-three hours from now, we need to be ready and alert. We are calling an emergency gathering of the Coalition – spread the word."

"Belthasar and I would like to remain here with KluYa," said Melchior. "In the event that the mortals attempt to make contact with us again, we will relay what Gaspar told us."

Gestahl nodded. "Agreed. Everyone else, we shall convene in the Altar of Conference in thirty minutes' time."

The spirits began to file out of the Altar of Commune, speculating nervously with one another as they did so. Some looked bold and defiant about what they all knew was coming. Most looked terrified. Galuf hadn't even begun to work out how he felt, although for the moment how he felt wasn't all that important.

As Melchior and Belthasar conferred with KluYa, Gestahl turned to Galuf. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, my friend. I'm not sure how we'd have gotten this far without you."

"Please, Gerald. Spare the sentimental nonsense until we're out of this mess – it may still be premature."

"Yes, I suppose. I'll see you at the meeting." Gestahl turned on his heel and strode briskly out of the Altar of Commune, and Galuf shortly followed him.

* * *

_Twenty-two hours._

Cecil felt vaguely disappointed that he could no longer hear the sounds of the sea from his usual place on the battlements of his castle. The final merge had seen to that.

The breeze played gentle games with his long hair as he watched the Epoch disappear into the sky to the northwest. In the airship hangar, the Enterprise – still crippled from the events of the night, but capable of making the journey thanks to some frenzied repairs by Cid and his team – prepared to follow. Within a few hours, Eblana's red Falcon would be returning from Fabul, or at least he hoped it would. And down on the grass, he could see Butz wink into view, accompanied by several of Baron's guards, headed for the new castle that had appeared to the southwest during the merge.

Despite his anxiety and the mountain of stress upon his shoulders, he couldn't believe how lucky they were that Forcena had appeared so near to Baron. It was almost as if the Restoration had a sense of humour. Butz had immediately volunteered to lead an expedition to guide their allies back to the kingdom.

"With any luck," Butz had said, "they'll already be on their way – but I don't want to take any chances."

And Cecil had agreed. He didn't like that so many ships and people were leaving the nation right then, but it couldn't be helped. If they were to plan effectively for whatever was coming, they would all need to be in on place.

Of course, the plans invariably left Cecil playing the waiting game, which he disliked intensely. He felt that if the end of the world came, it would happen when he was sitting and twiddling his thumbs, waiting for the next step. But there was nothing to do for the moment but wait – and, as much as he hated it, he knew that the people of Baron and its many visitors deserved the time to settle their affairs. So he waited.

The door opened behind him and Terra presently came to stand next to him at the battlements. "Kain's left again for Mount Ordeals," she told him. "He took the Devil Road to Mysidia just under half an hour ago."

Cecil nodded slightly, still looking off to the south. "Good. Maybe the Coalition knows a bit more than we do about what's coming. Although I suppose that really wouldn't be saying much."

He paused, and then glanced over at Terra. "Did he… have anything to say about the kids?"

Terra looked uncomfortable. "They're safe… or at least, that's what the spirits seem to think. They're with someone called Zacharias."

There was palpable dubiousness in her voice, and the name 'Zacharias' always put Cecil on edge. "What does he want with them? Did Kain know?"

"You know him?"

Cecil shrugged. "You could say that. He's… an acquaintance."

"Well… he's apparently gone to wage a private war against Kefka."

"Kefka? The madman from your world, you mean?"

"He's not working for the Mastermind anymore… and this Zacharias thinks he can stop him. And he apparently took Elliot and the others with him to help." She unconsciously hugged herself, though the air was quite warm.

Cecil sighed, looking out at the horizon and its dramatic changes. "It sounds like things are only going to get worse before they get better."

Terra bit her lip for a moment before she replied. "You're probably right. But I don't want to think about how things could possibly get worse."

* * *

_Twenty-one hours._

Lucca hurriedly climbed down from the cockpit of the Epoch, dashing over to the Truce fairgrounds where she'd seen Ayla and Crono from the sky. The place was a mass of confusion, as villagers from both Kohlingen and Truce milled around attempting to make sense of the situation. But that wasn't her concern.

She pushed past most of the crowd until she finally managed to reach her friends. "Crono!"

Crono and Ayla both spun around as they heard her voice. "Lucca? What are you doing here?" asked Crono, who then shook his head. "Actually, scratch that. Do you know anything about this merge? Everyone's asking quest—"

"No time," Lucca panted. "Get everyone together – Marle, Robo, everyone. An airship is going to come get you in a few hours and bring you back to Baron."

"What Baron?" Ayla asked. "Why?"

"Baron is Cecil's kingdom," Lucca explained, trying to mask her obvious impatience, "and everyone is gathering there to plan our defense."

"Our defense? This was—" Crono broke off, and then lowered his voice so as not to be overheard. "This was the last merge?"

Lucca nodded. "There's no doubt about it. Get everyone together. I have to go back to Baron."

Crono nodded back. "Okay. We'll be ready."

Ten minutes later, the Epoch once again lifted off into the sky, vanishing into the southeast horizon.

* * *

_Nineteen hours._

Sabin stood naked for several moments at the porthole, looking out upon the scenery in the early evening sunlight. After a while he sighed and walked back over to Edge's bed. His chambers aboard Eblana's red Falcon weren't exactly lavish, but they were cozy, and the bed was comfortable. Sabin's face was still a little red from their exertions, and there was sweat upon his brow as he lay back down, not bothering to pull the covers over himself. He glanced over at the young king of Eblana, a slight grin playing about his lips as he admired his semi-clothed body.

Edge was tying his sash around his waist when he noticed Sabin staring. "Stop looking at me like that," he muttered.

Sabin looked amused. "Why? I'm not allowed to find you attractive?"

"Don't push your luck. You're a good distraction – a decent-looking distraction, sure, but a distraction. That's all."

Sabin chuckled derisively. "I don't know who you think you're fooling, but it wasn't me for a second."

"Look, I didn't smuggle you aboard so you could lecture me," Edge replied as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. "I'm expecting enough of that when we get back to Baron."

Sabin's expression softened, and he sat up. "Look, Edge…"

"Don't. I don't want to hear about it."

"What happened to Yang wasn't your f—"

"Just drop—_Don't!_" He jerked away as Sabin tried to put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want your damned pity! I brought you aboard because it was better to feel_this_-" He wrapped a firm hand around Sabin's genitals. "-than everything else! That's all!"

He stood up again, stooping to pick up his shirt and putting it on far more aggressively than was necessary. Sabin watched him for a few moments, saying nothing, and then lay down again. "Funny," he said.

Edge didn't even turn. "What?"

Sabin shrugged. "I was a lot like you once."

Edge stopped buttoning his shirt, and let his hands drop to his sides in exasperation. "All right. And how's that?"

"Belligerent, self-centred, and I always acted all strong and tough. Didn't last long around my old master, though."

"And all that crap is supposed to make me feel better?"

Sabin shook his head, sitting up and reaching for his own clothes. "No. I just find it interesting that after what we just did, you're too full of yourself to admit you wanted it."

"Just shut up!" Edge stormed across to the porthole, leaning against the wall. "You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know who you think you want. I know you've made advances, and I know she hasn't taken the bait. And whether or not you've figured it out yet, I know you're starting to give up on her, and I know that's why I'm on this ship." He pulled his sleeveless shirt over his head and tucked it into his own sash. "If you ever work that out for yourself, great. But don't expect me to be waiting around."

Sabin turned to leave the cabin. He'd taken three steps before he heard Edge mutter something, and he glanced back. "What was that?"

"She could be dead by now," Edge repeated. "Because of me. Like Yang."

Sabin stood still for a moment. Then he sighed and walked up to Edge, slowly wrapping his arms around him from behind. This time Edge didn't pull away.

* * *

_Seventeen hours._

Clyde lay awake in the infirmary, staring at the ceiling. Rydia had fallen asleep again, and he had no desire to wake her. But his leg was feeling better than before – Rosa had been in again to continue mending it – and he no longer cared to stare at the same stone walls he'd been stuck with since he'd arrived.

He glanced once more at Rydia and watched her sleeping face for a moment. Then he sat up, running a hand through his hair and carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He tested his weight on his strong leg, and then on his injured leg. It still hurt, somewhat, but the pain was more than manageable. He stood properly and walked over to the door, leaving the infirmary.

It was a nice place, this Castle Baron. Large, as castles went – larger than Figaro… perhaps not as large as Doma, but certainly close. He didn't see anybody as he wandered back the way he'd been led that morning. He climbed a set of stairs that let him out atop a rampart that provided a passable view of the surrounding castle, and he leaned on the wall to look around. He knew he'd come from the south, but the mountains and surrounding forest where he'd battled Janus had moved. Or disappeared… he really couldn't be sure.

As disturbed as he was by the Mastermind's intentions, he found the merges fascinating, as well as the geographical changes that went along with them. If only they didn't carry such foreboding along with them.

His mind was beginning to drift toward thoughts of Rydia again when he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. It wasn't until they'd reached the top that Clyde looked over to see who it was and caught his breath.

"So," Strago said. "It _is_ you."

Clyde met his betrayed gaze for a moment before he looked back to the south. "Yes, it's me. I take it the story has begun to spread."

"I didn't want to believe it," Strago said, advancing angrily toward him. "When Terra told me you were calling yourself Clyde, I thought it must be a coincidence. But no. Here you stand, infuriatingly cold as ever, and what's worse, all that time I fought alongside you with _your own daughter_, you couldn't muster up a single word!"

Clyde bristled. "I shouldn't be surprised that you'd rather sling mud at me than simply ask me questions."

"I don't know what you expect me to ask you, you… you self-seeking ingrate! Relm was barely a year old before you left us and ran off to do who knows what! And poor Clara – for what you put her through, I should kill you where you stand, Clyde Arrowny! And as if that weren't enough, you have the _nerve_ to show your face here?"

"Has it occurred to you, you pompous old bastard, that I might have had a good reason for leaving when I did?" Clyde shouted back, surprising even himself, and he wasn't finished yet. "If I _had_ stayed in Thamasa, you and Relm would undoubtedly be dead along with Clara, and along with the rest of the village! How dare you talk to me about conscience? How _dare_you speak to me as if my life has been anything but misery since the day I left?"

The fury in Strago's eyes never abated, and for a long time the two men stood staring daggers at one another. Neither made a move, nor said a word.

Finally Clyde spoke in a low, menacing voice. "If you want me to explain myself to you, I will. I owe you that much. But if all you will do is stand there like a great fool and lecture me about things you don't understand, I have nothing else to say to you."

Strago was silent for a long time. His expression was indiscernible as he weighed what Clyde had told him. Finally, in a slow and carefully measured voice, he said, "Fine. I'll hear your explanation. But don't think for a second that I'll be ready to forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness, Strago," Clyde said, turning and leaning on the wall once more. "I worked hard enough to earn my own."

* * *

_Sixteen hours._

Celes groaned slightly, blinking once or twice as she awoke. The sun was gone and it was dark outside… how long had she been asleep? She didn't know. She could feel her fiancé's arm resting gently on her waist, his body snuggled up close behind her. It was comforting… it felt right. But she still felt hollow.

She'd been so exhausted after arriving in Baron that all she wanted to do was sleep. Locke had been with her the whole ride home aboard the Epoch, but he hadn't asked questions. She had broken down in tears as they flew away, managing to sputter out a brief tale of Rachel's death, and for a while she and Locke had grieved together while Lucca maintained their course and a silent vigil. But they hadn't talked about anything else. She didn't want to think about any of it just then. She wanted to collapse, to sleep through everything.

And collapse she did, once they reached the chambers in Baron that they'd shared. They had yet to sleep in this bed, she reflected, without some looming shadow of the Rachel dilemma hovering over their heads. For the first time, they lay there peacefully, content just to be with one another.

She felt Locke move, raising his head, and she turned to see him staring down at her, a sad smile on his face. "Hi, beautiful," he said.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her right hand and rolled onto her back, trying to smile in return and failing. "Hi," she said, pulling him closer.

He stroked her hair. "You slept like a log."

"A lot's happened," she replied. "I was exhausted."

"I don't blame you." He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, preserving the feeling. When she opened them, the sombre look had returned to his face. He sighed. "Celes… I want to say something…"

But she put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Don't."

"But—"

"Don't, Locke." She put her hand on his cheek for a moment before she spoke again. "Everything that happened… none of it matters now. I know you love me, I know you didn't want to hurt me – I know all of that. And… it doesn't matter right now. Rachel saved my life. That's all that really counts."

After a moment, Locke nodded. "…Alright." He laid his head down next to hers, nuzzling her neck. "I do love you."

"I know you do. I love you too."

They lay there in silence for a long time, having come to appreciate what they thought they'd lost.

* * *

_Fifteen hours._

Lise stood at the gates of Castle Baron, leaning against the wall and staring at nothing in particular. She liked the castle… she liked the people she'd briefly met. She found it interesting that they'd all been working toward the same goal, and yet hadn't had the opportunity to know one another until now. But her thoughts as she stood looking out at the night weren't with the other people at Baron.

She was distracted. Faris had walked by on her way out of the castle over half an hour before and Lise hadn't noticed until ten minutes later. She was tired, and she felt anxious. She had rarely felt this tense, even during their struggle with the Dragon Emperor. But then… she hadn't been a queen in those days.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see who it was. "Hi, Lenna."

"Hi." Lenna walked leisurely out to the bridge and leaned on the guard wall, looking down into the moat. It was littered with debris, both from the battle and from the latest earthquake. "How are you doing?"

Lise shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Worried about Rolante?"

"Always. How about you?"

Lenna shrugged back. "I don't know either. The whole day has been such a whirlwind… not to mention that I haven't slept much since we left Rolante."

"Well, that's understandable, what with everything you've been through over the last week."

"Yeah…" Lenna glanced up at her. "You know, I never did get the chance to really thank you."

Lise smiled. "For what?"

"For everything. When my memory was gone, I was… well, helpless. You took me in, you kept trying and trying… you protected me. I might not still be here if it weren't for you, let alone with my memory intact."

"Oh, I've said it once and I'll say it again: it was nothing."

"Still… I owe you."

Lise put a hand on Lenna's shoulder. "You don't owe me a thing."

Lenna smiled back.

They stood for a while, saying nothing. Another woman walked past them at one point – Lise couldn't remember her name, but she remembered being informed that she came from billions of years in their past. It was a mind-boggling concept that she tried not to think about too much.

Presently she glanced back toward the front gates. "We're supposed to be meeting with everyone in a few hours… I think I'll try and get some more sleep until then."

Lenna nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

The two went back inside the castle and to their beds. Neither slept a wink.

* * *

_Fourteen hours._

Faris had been sitting out on the grassy field in front of the castle for more than an hour, lost in thought. She stared at the moon. She knew it was the same moon as the one that had been in her world… but it still looked different somehow. Perhaps it was just a figment of her imagination. She didn't know.

She tried to think about the Restoration, to prepare herself for what was coming. She tried thinking about Tycoon, and what they might be doing, whether they'd be ready. Over and over again she tried to pull her mind back to what she had seen and done, analyzing scenarios, thinking about strategies.

Which, naturally, didn't work in the slightest. She kept coming back to the selfish thought's she'd been harbouring since she'd arrived at Baron. And she was disgusted with herself for it.

"Hey, woman."

She blinked, and then turned around. It was the blonde-haired cavewoman whose name she couldn't remember.

"Meeting start in two hours. Going back to castle. Come."

Faris shook her head. "I'll be there. I just want to stay out here a while longer."

The woman paused, and then walked over and sat down next to her. "Something wrong? What name?"

"I'm Faris," she said. "You?"

"Ayla."

_Right_, Faris thought. She remembered now.

"So what wrong? You sad."

"I'm fine."

"You really bad liar."

Faris looked at Ayla in surprise, and then couldn't help but laugh slightly. "All right, fine. I'm a little bothered. But it's nothing."

"Tell Ayla."

Strangely enough, Faris found that she wanted to. She couldn't ignore that Ayla was very good-looking… in a rugged sort of way. She was the kind of strong woman that Faris had always tried to be, and she found that more attractive than she thought she would.

But she shook her head. She'd been dealing with her loneliness for her entire life… there was little to do about it now. Her problems weren't any concern of Ayla's.

After several more moments of silence, Ayla spoke again. "You strong. Very strong."

"What makes you say that?"

"You like Ayla."

Faris was very taken aback. "W—what?"

"You like Ayla – Ayla strong woman, Ayla fight, Ayla hide what inside. Faris, you too. You hide."

Oh. She meant Faris _was_ like her. She shrugged. "It's just not that big a deal."

Ayla looked up at the moon and shook her head. "Everything big deal. You have problem. Ayla see. Big deal."

Faris looked over at her again. The moonlight made her face look exceptionally beautiful. She was wearing almost no clothing on such a cool night, and yet she didn't shiver once. She was right. She _was_strong – and it wasn't just her obviously resilience… there was something about her. A kind of strength that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

After a moment, she spoke again. "Ayla… have you ever… been with a woman?"

Ayla looked at her curiously. "Yes… Ayla with you now. With Marle, with Lucca, with women of Ioka."

"No, I mean…" She tried to find the right words to explain herself. "Have you… _mated_… with women?"

Ayla stared at her blankly for a second, and then laughed loudly. "Mate with woman? Can only mate with man! Woman no give babies. Ayla mate with Kino."

"Oh." Faris looked back up to the stars. "Fair enough."

Ayla pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Ayla make feel good… make Kino feel good. Making feel good not like mate. Mate for babies. Make anyone feel good – no matter who."

Faris looked at her again. "Oh?"

Ayla's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "You want Ayla make feel good?"

Faris blinked. "Uh… y-…yeah. Yes."

Ayla laughed again. "Why you not ask already? Ayla not mind."

"I, uh… I don't know. I'm shy, I guess."

"No," Ayla said, looking amused. "You strong."

Faris smiled too. "Thanks."

After that, words were no longer necessary.

* * *

_Thirteen hours._

"That's all the spirits knew," said Kain. "We have roughly half a day left before the Shadow Army will launch its attack."

"Well, at least we have a plan of action," muttered Cecil. He was poring over the roughly drawn map before him, which had been hastily cobbled together based on the information Kain had brought back with him.

Duran massaged his left temple. "Will this really work? We're spreading ourselves really thin."

"It'll have to," said Crono. "What other choice do we have?"

"It's too late for second thoughts now," Cecil said, silencing the arguments. "The messages were sent out hours ago."

Terra, who had been looking over Cecil's shoulder, stood up and adjusted her ponytail. "All right. I guess we're as ready as we're going to be."

"I'm still worried," said Rosa. "We don't even know if we'll have the reinforcements we need in twelve hours. We don't even know if our messages will reach their destinations."

"This was never going to be a perfect plan," Butz pointed out.

"All the more reason to worry."

"All right, that's enough," said Cecil. "We'll meet in the conference room in an hour, as planned. Rosa, could you bring Cid up here? I need to speak to him."

"Of course."

Slowly the small group filed out of the planning room. Terra and Butz left side by side, walking toward the entrance hall and saying nothing for quite a while, each lost deeply in thought.

Finally Butz glanced at her. "So, what do you think?"

Terra shook her head. "I don't know. It could work. But one thing keeps bothering me."

"What?"

"Why Baron? Why does the Mastermind keep trying to attack Baron? What does he want?"

Butz frowned. "Good question."

"Butz."

They looked up ahead, down the corridor. Lenna was walking toward them. "So?" she asked as she approached. "Do we have a plan?"

Butz nodded. "Yeah. Where've you been?"

"Trying to sleep. It didn't work." She then turned to Terra. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've formally met."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Terra, this is Lenna."

Terra smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

"Don't believe a word of it," Lenna replied, smiling back. "Mind if I walk with you? I really don't have much else to do before the meeting."

"Be our guest," replied Butz.

They chatted about nothing in particular as they headed for the entrance hall. Neither Terra nor Butz mentioned anything about their developing romance, but if Lenna noticed anything she didn't show it. They eventually walked out into the hall, where they found Sabin, Cyan, Gau and Setzer. Sabin waved to Terra, and the three walked over. "Well? What have you got for us?" he said.

Terra shook her head. "By the time I finish explaining everything, the meeting will be ready to start."

"But we do have a plan?" asked Setzer.

"Yeah," Butz replied. "It's tricky. But we think it'll work."

"What Gau do? Gau want to help!"

"Don't worry, Gau… everyone's going to be a part of this. We can't afford anything less."

Terra looked around herself as the conversation continued. People wandered in and out of the hall, passing through while discussing strategy, sharing fears, sharing hopes sometimes. It was amazing how many people there were. It made her feel a little bit better; their plan could be a spectacular failure, but at least they were all working together. It was exactly what the Coalition wanted.

She glanced over her shoulder as Edgar walked through the doors on the other side of the room, discussing something with Gogo. She waved at the two of them, and Edgar waved back.

And then Butz's mouth dropped open. "What…?"

Terra frowned. "What? What is it?"

But he wasn't paying attention to her; he'd reached over to tap Lenna's shoulder, and when she asked what he wanted, all he could do was point. And then her eyes widened too. "I recognize him."

"Yeah," Butz said. "Me too."

Terra looked where he was looking. "You mean Gogo?"

At the mention of his name, Gogo perked up. Then he took in the group, including the two who were staring at him in shock, and froze.

Everyone else had noticed by then what was going on, and most were looking from Gogo to Butz and back. "What's going on?" asked Edgar. "Am I missing something here?"

Butz took a step forward. "Gogo," he said, nodding. "I remember you. The mimic."

Terra was utterly confused. "How is that possible? How can you know Gogo?"

"He doesn't," said Gogo, though his voice betrayed his misgivings. "I've never seen this man before."

"Yes you have," Butz said, narrowing his eyes. "You were protecting the Crystal shard we took from you, in the sunken Worus tower. It was you. I'd remember you anywhere."

Everyone turned to look at Gogo. Sabin crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"You're no human," Butz barrelled on, not even waiting for an answer. "You appeared out of nowhere. You were guarding the Crystal shard, and you tested us. And when we bested you, you exiled yourself to the Cleft of Dimension."

Gogo was fidgeting now, and Edgar had taken a step back. "All right… So help me, I haven't so much as _wanted_to know who the hell you really are, Gogo, but now we clearly need some answers. Who are you? And who do you work for?"

The accusation sank into the room, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. Every eye was on Gogo, who had stopped fidgeting and whose hands hung limply by his sides. Butz had steel in his eyes, and Lenna stood next to him with her arms crossed. Terra looked uncertain, but she wanted the truth. The expressions on the rest of her comrades' faces ranged from confusion to betrayal.

Finally Gogo sighed. "I feel humbled that I didn't see this coming… but I suppose it couldn't be helped." He looked from Edgar to Butz. "For the record, it was an honour to fight with you. You'll all get your answers soon, I'm sure. But not from me."

Without another word, Gogo vanished.

There were cries of alarm, and everyone began to glance frantically around themselves.

"Where did he go?"

"What happened?"

"How did he do that?"

"He must still be around here somewhere!"

Butz shook his head. "Great."

"What does this mean?" said Terra. "Gogo's been with us from the start!"

"Exactly," Edgar replied, "which means he could know just about everything about us – and that means the Mastermind could too."

"You think he's working for the Mastermind?"

"We have to assume he is. Why else would he have turned tail like that?"

"Well," said Setzer grimly, "looks like it'll be an interesting meeting, at least."

Terra shared a worried glance with Butz, who couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

_Twelve hours._

With exactly twelve hours left until the attack, everyone gathered in Baron's conference room. Even though the table had been removed, there was scarcely room for everyone to stand.

Crono, Marle, Robo, Ayla and Frog had arrived by airship a few hours previously. They joined Lucca as the representatives of the World of Lavos.

The group that had arrived from Forcena included Duran, Angela and Lise. They stood as a group to represent the World of Mana.

Also having arrived from Forcena, Cara, Faris and Lenna were present. They stood with Butz, Cid, Mid and the sage Guido as the representatives of the World of the Void.

Of those who had crewed the white Falcon from Thamasa, Cyan, Setzer, Locke, Edgar, Mog, Gau and Umaro were present. Celes, rescued from the Veldt, stood with them, as did Terra, Sabin, Strago, Cid and Clyde, making up the group from the World of Ruin.

The final group consisted of Edward, Anna, Edge, Kain, Rosa, Rydia and Cid, the representatives of the World of the Moon.

At the front of the room, Cecil stood in front of the far wall, upon which was hung the tentative map of the restored world. Many details were missing – certainly entire continents could have been left out – but the essential geographical details were there. They could see everything they needed to see for the plan to work.

Whereas the room was normally full of anticipatory chatter when the group gathered, this time it was completely silent. Cecil surveyed the group, running over the details of their plan in his mind, before he began to speak.

"Hello again, everyone. I know there are some of you I haven't had the opportunity to speak to at length, but with any luck, after tonight we will still have that opportunity. Everything – all the work we have done, and that of the Coalition as well – has led us to this point. This is the point at which humanity will make its final stand against the Mastermind.

"Before I begin… it is my understanding that the man known as Gogo, erm… vanished just under an hour ago." He shared a look with Terra's and Butz's groups. "Exactly who or what he was is unknown, nor do we know if he is in league with the Mastermind. However, since he was exposed before this meeting, we really have little choice but to continue as planned.

"As you all know, the Restoration is mostly complete. The five worlds have finished merging together, which means that as of twelve hours ago the Mastermind has been able to put his plans into action. We must do the same."

He nodded at Kain before he continued. "For those of you who haven't yet met Kain, he has undertaken more than one expedition to Mount Ordeals to communicate with the Spirit Realm and assess the threat that faces us. The Coalition was fortunate enough to learn the Mastermind's attack plan directly from one of his former agents. As such, we've been able to come up with a strategy to counter it directly."

Kain stepped forward at Cecil's gesture, and began to speak. "The Coalition learned that the Mastermind's Shadow Army will be spread thinner than we expected. They intend to push inward toward Baron from the follow—"

"Baron again?" Sabin interrupted. "What's going on here? Why does the Mastermind keep going after the same target?"

"They didn't know," Kain replied. "As I was saying, the Shadow Army will push inward from the south, west and east. The staging points are the ruins of Kefka's tower, Dragon's Hole, and Exdeath's palace. Our theory," he added, nodding toward Cecil, "is that Baron became a target because the path inward is strewn with smaller towns and villages. From there, we anticipate that they'll fan out to the north."

He nodded to Cecil, he returned to his place. "Given this new information, our main point of defence will not be here at Baron."

There were murmurs immediately, but they quickly quieted. "Instead," Cecil continued, "we're going to position ourselves to cut off the assault early, before it has a chance to reach most of the settlements in its path."

"But it's coming in from three sides," said Cara. "How can we position ourselves like that without dividing our own forces?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Cecil said. "Three separate strategic points have been chosen, and we will be splitting up to cover each of those points."

There were more murmurs. "Is that really a good idea?" asked Angela. "There are already so few of us."

"Messages have already been sent to our strongest allies around the globe – in fact, we've heard back from a few of them. We hope they'll all be sending reinforcements to back us up at each of the locations we've chosen.

"The first will be the Great Pyramid, originally from the World of the Void, from which we'll cut off the assault from Dragon's Hole. Duran has offered to take Altena's Gigantes and lead the defensive there. Reinforcements will flow in from Surgate, Toroia, Figaro and Guardia."

Amid the nodding heads, Terra was impressed. Cecil had clearly dedicated a great deal of time to learning – or at least, memorizing – all the names he'd need to know.

"The second group will go to Bal on the Falcon… er, the Red Falcon, with Butz. You'll counter the group heading north from Kefka's tower. Cara, you're in that group – can we count on the troops at Castle Bal to lend a hand?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. And Edge, thank you for offering them your ship. Can it make the journey?"

Edge nodded. "She was still hurting a little from last night, but I think she'll make it."

"Good. You'll also be assisted by Mysidia, Karnak and Forcena. The last group will head off the attack from the east at Doma – Terra is leading that group. Sir Cyan…?"

"Most of Doma's forces… and population… were wiped out last year by Kefka. The survivors left for other nearby settlements – Mobliz or Nikeah or the like. I fear all that remains of the castle is… an empty shell."

Cecil bit his lip for a moment. "I apologize. Never mind – reinforcements should come in from Tycoon and Rolante-" Lise and Lenna nodded. "-as well as Eblana and Fabul. Meanwhile, Crono and I will remain here in Baron with Rosa and Cid – our Cid – to reinforce Baron's guard force should anything unforeseen happen.

"Meanwhile, we've divided everyone into the three groups, bearing in mind each of your skills and allocating them where they'd be put to best use." Rosa handed him a long piece of parchment paper and he began to read off the names and the associated defence groups. There were some questions and a little confusion, and once or twice there were changes to the plan when flaws were pointed out in the strategy, but finally everyone knew where he or she was going to go.

"Right," Cecil said as he folded up the parchment. "That's it for the first phase of our operation tonight."

There were more murmurs. "The _first_ phase?" said Marle. "You mean there's more to this after we've beaten the Shadow Army back?"

"I'm afraid so. Kain?"

Kain stepped forward again. "In fact, we've come to understand that the Mastermind has inadvertently left an opening in his strategy. The Shadow Army is only one part of the force he intends to unleash against us. The other half consists of what the Coalition called the 'Forbidden Spirits.'"

"What are the Forbidden Spirits?" asked Lise.

"The best description the Coalition could give me was that they were once ordinary spirits like themselves, but whose souls have been twisted and disfigured by anger, insanity, hatred… anything, really. They reside outside the rest of the Spirit Realm. Apparently they are volatile and weaker than the spirits of the Spirit Realm, but even so they could apparently do untold damage to us mortals."

In the brief moment of silence that followed, Faris spoke. "So… how is that an opening? That sounds more like an ace in the Mastermind's corner."

"Here's the trick," Cecil said, taking over for Kain. "The Mastermind can't unleash those spirits right away. Even now, he is preparing the gateway to let them out, which is somewhere in the… er…" He glanced at Kain.

"The Mana Holyland."

"Right."

Duran perked up. "A gateway _inside_ the Holyland? That sounds like what we saw when we were there."

"The Mastermind can only unleash the Forbidden Spirits from there," Cecil continued. "The Shadow Army attack is, essentially, a diversion to keep us busy until he's able to release the Forbidden Spirits from the Holyland. However, he isn't expecting us to know about the attack, which gives us an advantage.

"If all goes to plan and we successfully stave off the brunt of the attack, we – those of us in this room – will then need to go into the Mana Holyland and fight our way to that gate. If we reach it, we could use it to get to the Mastermind himself."

There was immediately a swarm of questions from the assembled crowd, and Cecil held his hands up for quiet as he gestured to the first, which came from Edward. "Even if we managed to beat back the Shadow Army enough to make it into the Holyland, why wouldn't the Mastermind simply close the gate?"

"Because he wasn't responsible for opening it – that happened when the World of the Void merged with the World of Mana."

"You mean it's open now?'

"Yes. The gate he _can_ control is the one inside the Holyland, the one that leads to his realm."

"Couldn't he close that one once we reached the Holyland?" asked Cara.

"Yes, which is why we'll need to move quickly once we arrive. His first move will likely be to halt our advance by unleashing the Forbidden Spirits, and then the gateway will begin to close."

There was a collective sight around the room. "If that is the case," clanked Robo, "how will we be able to reach the gateway before the Mastermind is able to close it?"

"And come to think of it," added Setzer, "what about those Forbidden Spirits? How do we fight them?"

"That's where the Spirit Realm comes in," said Terra, and everyone turned to her. "We can't fight the Forbidden Spirits but the Coalition can. They'll clear a path for us to get to the gateway."

"We expect the Mastermind to have some of the Shadow Army in the Holyland as a defence," Cecil said, "which means we will still have to fight our way to the gate, and the Mastermind would have the chance to close it once the Forbidden Spirits were unleashed. However, the gate will need to be very large to accommodate an effective strike by the Forbidden Spirits, which means that it will take some time to close. The Coalition believes that we will have enough time to make it inside and confront the Mastermind on his own ground."

"And what about the battle back on the ground?" asked Cara, thinking of Castle Bal. "What's to stop the Shadow Army from overrunning our defenses?"

"With any luck, we'll have thinned out the Mastermind's forces enough that our allies will be able to hold them off."

There was a silence as everyone pondered what had been said. Then Mid spoke up. "How will we know when to head for the Holyland?"

Cecil looked to Kain for the answer. "According to the Coalition, the creatures the Mastermind was sending against us last night are similar to the manifestations of the Shadow Army. As such, the blackness that appeared in the sky during the attack will be present near the points of attack. Our cue to make our advance on the Holyland will be when that darkness fades."

Cecil surveyed the group. "Are there any other questions?" No hands went up, nor did anyone speak, and he nodded. "All right. This is going to take all the skill we can manage, and probably a lot of luck, but we have to try. We won't stand by and let the Mastermind's plans succeed."

He took a last look at everyone, trying to memorize all the faces he could see in case he didn't see them again. This could be it, he thought. This was the most important thing they would ever do. But they were as ready as they were going to be. "Head with your team leaders to your ships. And good luck, everyone."

* * *

_Eleven hours._

Butz and Terra stood at the gates of Castle Baron. Their ships were loaded; everything was ready to go. A mere eleven hours were left before the attack was due to start, and both knew they should hurry to the ships and depart for their defensive posts.

Neither wanted to be the first to turn away.

Butz sighed after a moment and ran his hand along her cheek. "We'll see each other again. We've both been in tough scrapes before."

She nodded sadly. "I know. But I still can't help thinking… you know, what if."

"Me neither… but this is a bit more important than us."

"I know."

They were quiet again for a little while. Butz looked fondly down at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. The moon was still high in the sky, and its light illuminated the fields before Baron and the three airships in a soft, luminescent glow that almost made it seem as though all the business with the Restoration didn't matter anymore, so peaceful was the world around them.

"You know," she said quietly, "before I found the children at Mobliz… I had no idea what love felt like. And after that, I thought I knew. But then I met you… and I realized that there was a whole other kind of love I hadn't felt yet." She finally looked him in the eyes, her own watering a little. "I don't want to lose that."

"You won't." He hugged her close. "I don't know about you, but I'm not letting some stupid little Shadow Army stop me from getting back alive."

They pulled apart and he ran a hand through her hair. "By the way," he said. "That boy you've been so worried about… what was his name?"

She bit her lip. "His name is Elliot."

"Elliot…" He nodded. "If we both get out of this alive, and he comes back… we should give him a real home. Don't you think?"

She looked up again, startled, and smiled. "You… really mean that?"

"Yeah." He smiled back. "I've spent enough time wandering. It's high time I went the way my chocobo did and settled down."

She laughed a little, and sighed. "Oh… this sounds so silly. We've really only just met."

He shrugged. "Stranger things have happened." He glanced out at the field. "We should leave."

"I know." She hesitated, and then leaned up to kiss him, a long, tender kiss they both would remember, before she broke away and nodded. "Good luck," she said before she hurried off toward the bulbous white form of the Falcon.

Butz watched her go for a minute, and then he steeled himself. He had a job to do.

He headed for his own vessel, and didn't look back.


	31. Part XXXI

**The Restoration: Part XXXI**

* * *

Evening and then night fell on the kingdom of Baron, and the three ships lifted from the ground, each headed with its crew to its respective stronghold: the Gigantes toward the Great Pyramid, the Red Falcon to Castle Bal, and the White Falcon to Doma.

A mere eleven hours were left until the suspected beginning of the final phase of the Restoration, and word had spread quickly. Across the newly merged world, men and women took up swords, shields, bows and arrows, anything they could and prepared themselves to defend their homes. Some followed the kingdoms that were their closest neighbours and joined the soldiers en route to each of the three strongholds. In a spirit of solidarity never before seen on such a global scale, citizens of each of the original five worlds stood together and faced the coming crisis, though some scarcely knew what to expect, or when.

The hours passed slowly, filled with tension. The sun passed steadily along, soon lighting the skies above the Bal plains while the Veldt passed along into the sunset. One by one, each of the vessels arrived at its destination, and preparations began in earnest. Men and women flooded in from the outlying settlements and kingdoms, and the fortifications at each base steadily grew stronger. For better or for worse, though everyone knew that they had only the slightest inkling of what the Mastermind was prepared to do, there was confidence and clarity in almost every mind.

For better or for worse, as the last hour passed and they awaited the beginning of the end, they were ready.

* * *

_Doma. Twenty minutes remain. _

Cyan stood atop the battlements above the throne room of his beloved castle. Though the hundreds of men and women that currently filled the halls were not, nor could they ever be, the same men and women he had served and lived with for most of his life, he had to admit that to see his home alive again was both exhilarating and comforting. The conflict had transformed his home from the deserted mausoleum that it had been into a flurry of activity… a sight he thought he'd never live to see again.

He remembered the hours – sometimes even days at a time – that would find him standing at this very spot, surveying the goings-on of the castle, or watching for any beyond the perimeter. Right then, with the fading light of the sunset disappearing over the horizon, the view from this point looked the same as it always had, save for the collection of individuals that lined the barricades. Cyan felt now as he did then that he could feel the castle's own trepidation through the very stone at his feet. He'd often wondered over the years whether that feeling were simply his imagination playing tricks on his mind, but in learning to trust his instincts, he'd eventually come to trust Doma's own as well.

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding his face up to the wind. The air held the feel of a coming storm. It carried the scent of tension, and the still almost-silence of the calm before a battle: countless people shifting nervously at their posts, weapons being sheathed or drawn, but not one spoken word.

He opened his eyes again, leaning against the wall and looking out toward those warriors he could see. Despite the encroaching darkness, he could pick out Setzer, Lucca, Kain, Lise, and so forth, weapons at the ready. Down near the front lines it was hard to miss the giant, clanking form of Robo – the sight of whom brought back uncomfortable memories of Imperial Magitek armour that made him shudder.

He resumed scanning the group and his eyes came to rest on Terra, who stood as still and vigilant as he'd ever seen her. He allowed his gaze to linger on her for a moment, absorbed in the familiarity of the pose, the stillness and undoubtedly even the look in her eyes, should he have been able to see them. It was familiar to him because it was a stance he'd adopted before, more times than he could count. It was the stance he adopted when he did not want his concentration to falter, lest it drift to thoughts that would fill him with doubt and anxiety.

The stance, in other words, that he adopted in an effort to avoid dwelling on thoughts of his wife and son – both before and after the disaster that had killed them both.

He knew the instinct well enough. Even when they were alive and well, in times of great duress or life-threatening conflict he had disciplined himself to avoid thinking too much of his family. Those thoughts would serve only to distract him, and thus decrease the likelihood that he would return safely to them.

He knew simply from watching her that Terra's mind strained to avoid lingering on thoughts of Butz. Her level of focus and determined concentration was unlike anything he'd witnessed in her before. _So much the better_, he thought. The group would need their best minds fully on the task at hand if they were to survive the conflict, let alone pursue the Mastermind to its end.

He sighed and permitted his resolve a moment of reprieve, looking up to the stars that had begun to appear in the sky and thinking of Elayne and Owain. He was fighting as much for them, he knew, as anyone still living or breathing, or even those in the Coalition. He was fighting so that their deaths would not be in vain, and so that he would one day live out his dream of seeing Doma return to prosperity.

He did wonder, however, whether he would get the chance to see them again should he meet with misfortune during the night. The thought relaxed him a little. He did not fear death – he had never feared death – but the idea that he might one day be reunited with his family was one that led him to approach his end with less trepidation… perhaps even enthusiasm.

He shook his head fiercely. Thoughts like those would not do. He had a responsibility to everyone in the castle, and everyone upon the planet's surface, to fight. And that was what he would do.

So he stood, as did everyone else around him, waiting as the inevitable approached.

* * *

_Bal. Ten minutes remain._

"You know, I still can't believe it," Cara said, shaking her head with a grin. "I never thought in all my life I'd meet a moogle who could speak my language."

"It's hard to explain, kupo," Mog replied, his high voice sounding cheerful despite the circumstances. "One day I'm having a weird dream about old Ramuh, and the next I can understand what he's saying. But I've never met a human who could talk to us like we talk to each other, kupo."

"Then I guess we're both unique," she replied. The pair were walking the length of the main courtyard, both feeling antsy and restless in the advent of what was to be the final conflict. Cara, who had never before heard Mog speak, found the discovery to be a welcome distraction from her own doubts and uncertainties; now that the planning was done, everyone was in his or her place and all that was left to do was wait, she felt strangely out of her element.

She let out a slight sigh. "I just wish I knew we'd make it out of this. I'd love to see your village. Imagine… a whole other village of moogles. What I wouldn't do to see that."

"Oh, it's nothing special, kupo…" A slight flush appeared on Mog's furry cheeks. "Just a little cavern in the mines is all."

"It would still be wonderful. Sometimes I feel the most at home when I go to the moogle village from my world… assuming it still exists at all now."

Mog's brow furrowed a little as he turned to look at his companion. "You seem so worried, kupo. Why?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you? This thing is just hanging over our heads like a nasty storm cloud."

"I'm not worried. It's scary, and I don't know what's going to happen, but worrying only makes it worse, kupo."

Cara nodded. "I suppose you're right." She glanced around. "We should get back to our posts. We could be seeing those creatures any minute now."

"Take care of yourself, kupo."

"I will. You too." She smiled slightly. "You have to be around afterwards to take me on that tour of your village."

Mog's eyes wrinkled in amusement. "It'd be my honour."

He presently walked off toward the front lines to join Umaro and the others. Cara spent a moment watching him go before she glanced up toward the sky. It seemed particularly beautiful, the clouds very vibrant and picturesque. She wondered if it was truly different from any other midday sky she'd seen, or if the coming conflict was making her appreciate such moments a little more.

She shook her head, trying in vain to clear it, and then walked toward the perimeter wall and her post. She ran a hand nervously over the smooth polished wood of her bow as she walked. She, the castle archers, and most of the offensive magicians had been delegated to this first set of battlements, and a group of melee fighters was poised to defend the main gate. With any luck they could hold them back from making it into the courtyard.

She snorted slightly at that thought. With any luck penguins might be skating over the Quicksand Desert next summer.

She ascended the battlements, wincing at the lingering pain in her leg, and crossed the wall to her place, earning deferential bows from the castle guards and respectful nods from everyone else she passed along the way. There were nervous murmurs here and there but for the most part the tense silence remained unbroken. All eyes were on the horizon, as near to the approximate location of Kefka's ruined tower as they could see.

She slid into her place between one of Bal's archers and Strago, who was staring off into space. A few seconds passed before she couldn't bear the silence, and she glanced at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Strago remained motionless for a moment, and then blinked as he realized he'd been asked a question. "I'm sorry?"

"I was just wondering what you're thinking about."

Strago smiled sidelong at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Everything. And nothing. The old mind's a bit of a mess these days, really."

Cara nodded. "I know how you feel."

He sighed. "You know, I'd feel much better if only I knew Relm was safe. It's rather difficult to fill both the warrior and the worried grandfather boots at the same time."

"I'm sure she is."

"I wish I had your certainty."

Cara nodded solemnly. Then she smiled. "Times like this make me think of my grandfather too."

Strago chuckled. "Why's that? Was he a basket case too?"

"No, not at all," Cara said with a laugh. "Quite the opposite, really. He always kept his head in a crisis. I keep wishing I were more like him."

"Oh, I don't know," Strago replied. "I think you two might be more alike than you realize."

"Maybe." Cara sighed. "I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

Strago smiled kindly. "That we will."

Cara stared back out at the horizon. It _did_ look more beautiful than usual, she decided. After a moment she said, "Do you think we'll see the end of this?"

"I intend to," Strago replied. "And if an old fogey like me can make it through this, I fully expect you to do the same, young lady."

She smiled. "Old fogey, eh? You know, you can always sit this one out if you don't think you can keep up with us young'uns."

Strago barked out a laugh. "Are you kidding? I shan't be sitting idle while these bastards march on our gates. No, if I'm to meet my maker tonight, it'll be with fists flying."

"I, for one, hope it doesn't come to that."

"As do I, dear," he replied, nodding. "As do I."

* * *

_The Great Pyramid. Twenty minutes past zero hour.._

Across the western face of the intimidating structure of the Great Pyramid, the air was completely still, as were the warriors that lined the various outward tiers. Every eye was glued to the sky over the glass desert, waiting and watching. Nobody said a word. Their time had officially run out, and all that was left was to welcome the coming onslaught.

However, it had not yet come.

The tension in the air was thick. Every member of the small army that had spread out across the face of the pyramid and near the shifting sands at its base was poised and ready to spring into action. There were soldiers from Surgate, Toroia, Figaro and Guardia, as well as stray citizens from Mua, Kohlingen, Truce, Byzel, and innumerable other small settlements and villages. Each was armed and prepared – melee fighters, archers, magic users. The group was as prepared as it could possibly be, but had nothing yet to fight.

Near the summit, Angela, Edgar and Edward and Marle stood side by side, as tense as everyone else along the pyramid's face. For nearly twenty minutes none of them had spoken a word, each just as intently focused on the skyline as the others. Marle and Edgar's crossbows were leveled, Angela had her spells at the ready, and Edward's fingers were poised on the strings of his harp.

Another few minutes passed in silence.

Then, finally, Marle lowered her crossbow. "I don't like this."

"I don't either," said Angela, shaking her head but remaining where she was. "They're late."

"You can't expect the Mastermind to keep to our schedule," said Edgar, keeping his crossbow at waist height. "This could happen in ten seconds or two hours."

"Or could have happened an hour ago," agreed Edward.

"But what if we've got it all wrong?" Angela retorted. "What if the Mastermind has a completely different plan, and we were strung along by some elaborate trick? What if while we're out here, the Shadow Army is swarming all over Baron?"

"If that happens, we respond as best as we can," Edward replied, as patiently as he was able. "And if things go exactly as we expect, our response would be no different. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but for the love of all things sacred, relax!"

"Hear, hear," said Edgar.

Marle sighed. "I'm with Angela. I don't know how you two can be so calm and collected at a time like this."

"It took practice," Edward replied, "and patience. Once upon a time I'd be running and hiding at a time like this, but I worked hard to overcome that fear. If I could manage that, the two of you can certainly keep your heads long enough for this war to begin."

"Haven't you heard?" Edgar said with a dry laugh. "War's already almost over."

"One way or another," Edward agreed.

All four lapsed back into silence. Angela and Marle reluctantly withheld their further anxieties and remained focused on the dark horizon as the sun rose behind them. Light continued to slowly seep across the land beneath them that they could see.

Edward found the sight inescapably beautiful. The desert, and the mountains that acted as its border, were very picturesque in the dim, tinted light. Perhaps it was just the musician in him, he reasoned, but there was a part of him that was eager to see every landscape of the new world for himself. Just over the mountains there could be breathtaking sights that nobody had witnessed, and he could be the very first to see them. It was a whole, brand-new world to see and discover. He almost felt inclined to be grateful to the Mastermind for giving it to them.

That is, if the Mastermind hadn't been so intent on wiping every trace of humanity from its face.

"There!"

At the sound of Edgar's voice, Edward snapped to attention. Sure enough, a deep swirl of darkness was forming in the sky over the Glass Desert. A few moments passed before they saw the black funnels descend to the ground they could not see. It was time.

"This is it," said Edward.

"Finally," added Angela.

"Stay sharp," Edgar said, silencing the chatter. "They might be a ways away now, but I bet the Mastermind doesn't plan on taking his time."

* * *

_Baron. Thirty minutes have elapsed._

One good thing about the Restoration, Cecil reflected, was that the evidence of the previous night's battle was now all but gone, the grasslands outside the castle gates looking fresh and renewed. The castle still looked as though it had seen better days, of course, but any small mercy was worthy of his appreciation.

He was, not surprisingly, back in his usual place, although this time he had company that he hadn't expected to have.

"It isn't that I'm ungrateful," he said to King Richard, who stood with him passively watching the sky, "but your Knights of Gold could surely be put to better use on the front, couldn't they?"

Richard chuckled. "You've been waiting all day to say that, haven't you?"

"Well..." Cecil hedged, shuffling uncomfortably, "like I said, I didn't want to sound ungrateful."

This time Richard let out a full belly laugh. "Dear me, Your Majesty..."

"Please, call me Cecil. There's no need for such formalities between us."

"Well then, Cecil... you're a magnificent king, but forgive me for saying you still have so much to learn."

"What do you mean by that?" Cecil hadn't intended to sound so defensive, and so he looked a little sheepish as he finished speaking. He wasn't ungrateful, either - in fact the surprise benevolence of King Richard's offer to help protect Baron had come as a great relief. But a stubborn, adolescent part of him could help bristling at his comment, despite his inexperience.

If Richard noticed, he didn't show it. "Oh, just that as a king there are times when keeping up appearances is somewhat less of a priority. But if you have misgivings, of course you should voice them."

Cecil nodded. "I suppose I already have."

"The castle guard is quite well equipped to protect Forcena, and since Baron seems to be a recurring target, I believe my Knights will serve you quite well here should the need arise. But..." he added, smiling kindly, "that isn't what you really meant, is it?"

Feeling as though he'd just been read like a book, Cecil hung his head and laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

"To anyone else, I highly doubt it. But I was a new king myself once." Richard turned back to the skyline, taking a deep breath of the fresh, midday air. "You know, I see why you spend so much private time here. I have a similar place I like to go to in my own castle. I'm very flattered that you chose to share yours with me."

Cecil nodded again. The two lapsed into a contemplative silence. Part of Cecil's mind was focused on the battles that were surely happening on each of the three frontiers. He had no doubt that they'd have begun by now, but in any event it would take quite some time - hours, possibly - for the creatures to make it as far as Baron. That, of course, was assuming they made it past the three strongholds, and Cecil sincerely hoped that they would not.

But this time of relative peacefulness gave Cecil that which he dreaded most: a chance to think about everything else. This crisis had put unimaginable pressure upon him as a leader, but at least in the flurry of planning, fighting, and all the things that had come with the Restoration, he'd had few opportunities to doubt himself. Now, with nothing to do but watch and wait, his mind returned to the same questions that had haunted him between his coronation and the advent of the Restoration.

After a few more moments, he broke the silence. "Richard?"

"Mmm?"

Cecil opened his mouth again to speak, but then realized he didn't really know what his question was. After a few moments, he simply blurted, "how did you do it?"

Richard tilted his head a little. "Beg pardon?"

"All of this! How did- how _do_ you do it?" He leaned heavily against the wall, sighing. "I feel like I'm expected to be superhuman, somehow. Faced with some kind of crisis, amid a sea of frightened subjects, I have to be the one that stands unafraid. And I try, and yet..." He trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"... and yet you still feel fear?"

Cecil nodded resignedly. "Point in fact, the Restoration has me scared out of my wits."

Richard smiled kindly. "All that proves is that you _are _human. I've ruled Forcena for..." He paused. "Dear me, nearly twenty years. And I can't think of a single significant challenge I've faced in that time which hasn't frightened me."

"I know, but..." Cecil shook his head. "I just feel as though I'm in over my head, to be faced with all this now. I'm the youngest king Baron has ever had, and I've so little experience. I can only imagine what the people think."

"You give yourself so little credit, Cecil. I've seen your leadership firsthand over the last twenty-four hours. I can tell you for certain that I did not have your confidence when I was first crowned King. I nearly fainted outright during my first few speeches."

"I don't feel as confident as I look, let me assure you."

"But that's exactly the point, Cecil." Richard rested his elbow against the stone wall, looking Cecil in the eye. "A great king isn't a man who feels no fear, or doubt, or worry. A great king is the man who can embrace those feelings. A great king feels the same way his people do - be that afraid, or overjoyed - and will use that knowledge to do what must be done for the sake of those very people. A great king, Cecil, will wear whatever masks he must wear for the sake of his people. And that is what you do. You appear confident and strong because you know you must. _That_ is the mark of a great king."

Cecil couldn't help but smile despite himself. "I appreciate that. I just wish I knew how my people felt."

At that, Richard paused. He glanced back out to the fields, and then toward the village. After a moment, he stood upright again. "Come with me."

Cecil glanced up to respond, a confused look on his face, but Richard was already on his way off of the battlements. After a moment, watching him oddly, Cecil found himself wandering along behind him. Together they returned to the main floor of the castle, walking across the great hall and through the front gates, which had been hastily repaired over the course of the previous day. The stone around them remained charred and blackened, but at least the castle was defensible again, somewhat.

They followed the perimeter wall east from the gate and headed, as Cecil had guessed, toward the village. Cecil had been surprised to see that the creatures had left the village largely untouched during the battle, focusing on the castle instead, and he again wondered why.

It didn't take them long to reach the village gates, which had not yet been sealed. Richard slowed, strolling at a relaxed pace along the main cobblestone road toward the square. Cecil looked around him as they walked, wondering what it was that Richard wanted him to see. All around him he could see villagers – men, women and children alike – working together to barricade their homes or otherwise protect themselves from the onslaught. The two regiments of the castle guard that had been relocated here were busying themselves, too, helping them. Cecil found none of this unexpected. He'd lived in Baron for almost his entire life and knew how resourceful and strong the populace had become.

He turned to Richard to say so, but his companion was holding up a hand to forestall his commentary. "Just observe," he said.

Cecil sighed, but did as he was told, looking around again. He had to admire the tenacity of his people. Every so often some of the villagers would see the pair walking by, and bow their heads deferentially, meeting his eyes with respect before they continued their work. He would nod politely and encouragingly back to them, noting the determination and fearlessness in every—

Wait.

He looked around himself again. Fearlessness. Or… no. Not quite fearlessness, exactly. They were afraid, to be sure. But none of them were hiding or cowering. There were no signs of hopelessness, only grim conviction. The entire kingdom waited under the shadow of an enemy far greater than anything they'd faced before, and here they were, rising to the challenge, their heads held high.

And in another instant, Cecil understood what Richard was trying to tell him. "They trust me," he said quietly.

Richard smiled. "Yes. They do. They believe in you, Cecil. Never mind your youth or your inexperience. You've brought them safely thus far through this crisis. They have seen your sacrifices, your struggles. They've seen you work to protect them. And they know you'll be doing your damndest to see them out the other end."

He stopped walking and put a hand on Cecil's shoulder. "If you want my advice… stop trying to prove yourself to these people. You should know by now that you already have."

Cecil nodded, feeling more at peace with himself than he had all day. "Thank you, Richard."

"Anytime."

The two turned and began to head back toward the village gate. Before they'd taken three steps, Cecil had noticed that the sunlight was dimmer than it had been. But it wasn't until he heard the cry from behind him that he realized something was terribly amiss.

"_Your Majesty!"_

He spun toward the voice, a guard pointing up at the sky above Baron, and followed the finger. "Damn it," he hissed.

"Damn…" echoed Richard.

Cecil snapped to attention in less than a second. "Everyone into your homes! Guards, spread across the village! I want every square inch under guard! And pair up! Nobody stands alone!"

Having barked out his orders, he beat a quick pace toward the gate with Richard. Above and behind them, an inky black cloud continued to grow and spread above Baron, and the telltale funnels descended, carrying the Shadow Army down along their lengths. Cecil spared only milliseconds cursing himself for having been caught off-guard, and then his hand was on his sword and his instincts took over.

* * *

_Doma, hour one._

A ten-strong pack of black wolf- and panther-like creatures thundered across the field toward Doma, mauling their way through a group of three of Fabul's monks and speeding toward the castle gates.

Seconds later, half of them were reduced to shadowy dust as three spears descended upon them from the sky. The remaining half scattered and soon fell under the three-pronged onslaught.

Lenna was the first to stand upright, eyes alert, followed swiftly by Lise and Kain. They immediately clustered back-to-back-to-back, spears outward. "Six more due south!" yelled Lenna.

"Flyers headed for the west wall!" Kain yelled back, spotting several winged monstrosities headed for one of the towering guard posts.

"Go!" shot Lenna. "Lise, back me up here!"

"Right behind you!"

Kain shot up out of sight, his spear piercing a wing and a neck as he leapt for the tower. Lenna and Lise charged the newcomers, spears whirling every which way. A wolf leaped upon Lise, nearly tearing the spear from her hands, but she held fast and forced it away, slashing it through the belly and charging the next. Lenna hurled a creature away, spinning and stabbing another through the back, lodging her spear into the ground and using it as leverage to deliver a sharp kick to the last.

"Five more! East!" from Lise.

"I see them!"

"Hang on, cover me!" Lise brought a hand before tightly closed eyes, concentrating, and Lenna could have sworn she saw a little green-and-brown gnome appear in the air above her, but only for an instant. The next second, she felt rather than saw the cushion of magical energy that formed around her skin. A defensive spell.

"Thanks," she said as Lise reopened her eyes.

"Waste not, want not," Lise replied. The two took off toward the next group of monsters.

* * *

_The Great Pyramid. Hour one._

Gau thundered across the sand on all fours, kicking up a cloud in his wake. He snarled. These shadow things were a menace. They were like his wolves, his animal friends from his home on the Veldt, but different. Empty. The eyes of his animals held a true soul and spirit, something he could see and feel, something he could become. These empty, soulless creatures were things he could not understand. He hated them.

Within him he felt those spirits he'd found and made a part of him, animal, human, technological, all of them. He felt them rise up within him. His hair whipped behind him in the wind as he channeled the wolves he knew, calling them up within him to help him fight away these dark things, these unnatural beasts.

They were different from the other ones. Somewhere, deep in his mind, Gau knew he had been told this. The part of him that retained its humanity remembered the conversation taking place. But that part wasn't in control now. Now it was the animal, and the animal remembered the other creatures and knew, somehow, that these were different. They were bigger, stronger, more agile. They smelled different. The wolf in him sensed it.

He leaped at a shadow wolf, tearing through it with his teeth and his claws. The snarls and growls that escaped his lips were no more human than the skins he wore. As the creature dissolved into black dust, he let out a triumphant howl and barreled on across the desert, intent on banishing these soulless things from his world.

In the middle of the cloud of sand he left behind, Sabin opened his mouth to explain, but Duran held up a hand and shook his head. "Honestly," he said, "I'd as soon not know."

* * *

_Bal, hour one. _

Frog halted in mid-swing, staring as Umaro barreled on through no less than twenty shadow creatures – and counting – with Mog's significantly smaller form riding atop him, flames blasting from his stubby little outstretched arms. Then he recovered his wits, slicing apart the two wolves that now were all that remained of the group he'd been fighting.

"Kind of makes you feel redundant, doesn't it?" said Butz, who'd been fighting at his side.

"'Tis difficult to feel redundant when thou'rt unceasingly beset by these fiends," Frog replied, wincing slightly from his pains, "but 'tis indeed a sight to behold."

"That it is. Oh, damn!" Butz couldn't hold back the exclamation as he saw the wound on Frog's arm. A wayward claw had left a long, narrow cut from his elbow nearly up to his shoulder. "That's a nasty gash!"

Frog waved it off with his good arm, though he was clearly feeling the pain. "Think nothing of it. I am a warrior… such things are trivial nuisances."

"That trivial nuisance is costing you a lot of blood."

"There are more important matters at hand." Frog turned to another nearby group of creatures. "To arms!"

"They can wait. Hold still."

Frog turned to protest, but Butz had already sheathed his two blades and closed his eyes, palms turned outward and upward. There was a bright white-blue diamond-like aura surrounding him for a moment, and then the air around Butz came alive with pale white streams of light. They danced about him, reading his body and assessing his health before swirling outward in a great, pale wave of wind. Just as the skin of Butz's own arm was empty of open wounds, so did the skin on Frog's arm tingle as the wound closed and he felt some of his strength return to him.

When Butz opened his eyes, Frog nodded his thanks. "What sort of sorcery was that?"

"Blue magic," Butz replied, shaking off the White Wind aura and drawing his swords once more. "To arms?"

"Indeed!"

The pair vaulted back into the fray in Umaro's haphazard wake.

* * *

_Baron, hour two._

At Baron's infirmary, meanwhile, Crono and Rosa had their own troubles.

"Back! Get back, dammit!" Crono's sword slashed back and forth, barricading the door to the infirmary as the shadow monsters relentlessly emerged from seemingly every crevice in the castle. Around him, about the walled-in courtyard, castle guards were doing battle with all manner of creatures, few of which he had encountered while fighting at Guardia. Two of Forcena's Knights of Gold had appeared, and each were taking on nearly twice as many as any of the guards. Nobody was staving off as many as Crono himself, as wave after wave came at him, trying to break through to the vulnerable people inside.

He fortunately had help. Above him, from the roof of the infirmary, with another Knight of Gold protecting her from aerial assaults, Rosa stood and buffered Crono's efforts with protective and healing magic. Claws, fangs and shadowy weaponry lashed out at him only to be deflected by invisible barriers on his skin. Scrapes on his arms were there for mere seconds before they closed and renewed.

But Rosa could feel her energy dwindling, and so could Crono. "We can't keep this up forever!" he yelled up to her. "Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking!" Rosa had already had several ideas, casting them aside almost as quickly as they occurred to her. Both she and Crono had been blindsided by the ambush, and it was sheer good fortune that Crono had been visiting the infirmary at the time, because without his blade it might have already been overrun.

Beside her, Roland dispatched a shadow wolf that had landed at a run. "The boy's right," he said. "We'll need to withdraw soon if we don't come up with another plan!"

"We can't fall back until the apprentices are here! There are wounded inside!" Rosa shot back. "We have to hold on!"

* * *

_Bal, hour two._

Strago let out a great yell as he unleashed a furious blast of razor sharp wind that tossed a dozen shadow monsters from the battlements. "Graaaaahhhh! Back, you fiends!"

The Aero spell tossed half the creatures back out onto the field, and blasted the other half into dust in midair. The allies that had been fighting alongside him atop the battlements had been reduced to half the number – some had been casualties of the battle, and some had left to engage the foes that had broken into the courtyard.

His energy spent, Strago fell to a knee, panting. He bled freely from a cut on his forehead, and his left ankle was throbbing painfully, to say nothing of his various smaller injuries and his weariness. He looked up, his breath coming out heavy, just in time to be hurled onto his back as a winged beast slammed into his front. He screamed out in pain, but his face was a mask of rage. A vicious spout of fire shot from his hand and blasted the creature away.

But as the flame disappeared, Strago's hand fell limply to his side. His eyes stared at the sky above him, and his breathing grew shallow. Circling above him, steadily swooping toward his prone form, he could see several more of the winged beasts. This final exertion had cost him more than he expected. He could not move. If he could not move, when those beasts descended upon him within the few seconds it would take, he would die. That was the nature of war, and he knew war.

Time seemed to slow as he lay there, waiting for his now-inevitable end. Nobody nearby would be able to reach him in time to save him. He couldn't defend himself, through magic or any other means. And, surprisingly, he was at peace with it. He'd lived a very long, very full life, and once he passed from this world, he'd be able to join the Coalition and continue fighting the good fight.

_The sky is very blue today, _he thought.

He experienced everything that followed with a certain distance… a certain numbness. He felt the monsters descend upon him, biting, tearing, clawing. He knew he should feel pain; he knew he should be screaming. But he didn't, and he wasn't. What thoughts he had left lingered on Relm, a strong pang of regret that he would never see his granddaughter's face again while he lived.

He was vaguely aware of a black-clothed blur slamming into the creatures from the side, dagger whipping this way and that until they were no more than a billowing dust cloud of black, and then he saw Clyde's face and long, brown hair over him. He looked distressed. That was interesting, thought Strago. Such distress. It seemed such a simple thing, to be dying.

He could tell that Clyde was calling someone over, or trying to. He could see tears. He couldn't hear through the pounding of the blood vessels by his ears, but Clyde was saying something. Trying to communicate something. Strago had never been good at reading lips.

But it occurred to him that there were things he ought to say, for he no longer felt so angry at the man. The very thought of him, an hour ago, would have made his very blood boil, but now… now he looked upon that face and saw humanity. Raw, kind and repentant humanity. And Strago wouldn't be around much longer to hate him, to spurn him for what he'd done. Perhaps he should allow him the chance in his own eyes to change the man he might become.

It all made sense, somehow.

He couldn't hear himself speak, but he knew that he was saying the words he intended to say. The words came out ragged and nearly silent between breaths, and he knew it. But he knew that Clyde could hear them.

_Take care of her, _he said. _Take care of her. Be a family again._

And Strago's world turned white.

* * *

_The Great Pyramid, hour three._

Marle found herself longing for her crossbow. She'd been relying primarily on her magic once the creatures had reached their stronghold, called upon frequently to heal allies down on the sand or along the ledge. She was grateful for the group of white mages that had come from Surgate, or else she'd have been utterly confined to the small triage area behind the perimeter wall of the pyramid.

Which, of course, would have been inconvenient given the other spells she was slinging into the fray.

She spotted Ayla and Gau down below, beating a trail across the desert like a two-strong pack of wolves toward a group of shadow creatures. Wordlessly she thrust her palm out toward them, an aura rising and fading about her, and their movements quickened, their limbs almost a blur. Their _Haste-_enhanced, almost lupine bodies slammed into the group of creatures, tearing through them is though they were made of parchment.

Nearby, explosions resonated across the flat desert plain as Mid steered the Gigantes carefully above the fray and dropped magical explosives upon clusters of monsters. Winged creatures that assaulted the ship were ripped to pieces by arrows and magic from the archers and mages aboard. Marle watched with some satisfaction as group after group of beasts dissolved into the air from the force of the ship's weaponry.

But she noted grimly, as she launched a deadly blast of ice at another group of monsters attempting to scale the side of the pyramid, that the endless tide of darkness that was the Shadow Army was showing no signs of slowing. On the horizon, she could see the telltale funnels descending from the black cloud that meant reinforcements were still flowing into the Glass Desert. She hoped fervently that Cecil was right and they'd beat the monsters back in enough time to make it into the Holyland.

A great, piercing cry was heard overhead and Marle's glance shot upward looking for the source. It didn't take her long to find it: an enormous shadow bird, each wing easily three times Marle's own height, with a nasty sharp-looking beak and pulsing red eyes she could see even from so far away. It formed a shadow bomb in its talons and hurled it down to the battlefield, sending several of her allies sprawling.

_Damn it, _she thought.

* * *

_Doma, hour three._

A shadow panther prowled across the field toward one of Doma's stone walls. Its pack was five strong, zeroing in on one solitary human pressed up against the stone. Nowhere to run or hide, cornered by the pack. The panther's shadowy tongue licked its equally black fangs, its eyes shining red with its bloodlust.

It was strange that the mortal did not try to escape, but the creatures of the Shadow Army were not made with the mental wherewithal to dwell on such oddities for long. Within seconds its raging, fierce hunger for flesh was dominating its fragile mind. It snarled, closing in on its prey, unconcerned about its two gleaming weapons.

Then it halted in place. There were now two mortals. The panther's head darted this way and that. The second human hadn't been there a moment before. No matter, it decided; more blood to spill, more meat upon which to feast. It began to pace forward again.

And then, once again, it stopped in confusion. Yet another one had appeared. And then another, and another. There were now five humans! It was impossible, and yet there they were, defying the pack. The panther snarled and prepared to spring, willing to fight for its meal. With a roar, it launched itself at the nearest mortal, teeth gnashing, claws slicing.

Its teeth and claws met nothing but air, passing seamlessly through the mortal's body and slamming into the stone wall beyond.

Edge didn't give the beasts any time to regroup. Even as his mirror images faded into nothingness, he darted from creature to creature, his blades rending them to nothingness with deadly speed and accuracy. Within seconds he had reduced the last of them to shadowy motes of dust.

A loud series of clanking noises signalled the approach of Robo, the strange metal man from Crono's world. Edge lowered his blades, nodding to it but eyeing it warily. When it spoke, Edge couldn't quite tell where its voice was coming from. It sounded like a talking tea kettle.

"Your speed and precision are above the observable average for most humans," it said.

Edge blinked. "Uh… thanks?"

"It was simply an observation." Robo's head swivelled back to the battlefield. Several large clusters of monsters were advancing on their position, and Edge swallowed hard, remembering his last encounter with such a number. He glanced around, discovering to his dismay that he and Robo were the only fighters in the area.

"This could be bad," he said aloud.

Something in Robo's circuitry made a small beep. "The creatures outnumber us by a ratio of thirteen to one."

"Oh," Edge said weakly. "Is that all?"

"Yes," said Robo matter-of-factly. "My data indicates that you are able to make use of electrical magic."

Edge blinked again, looking away from the advancing creatures for a moment. "… Yes. I can."

"Affirmative. If you combine your electrical power with mine, we may succeed in overwhelming them."

Edge paused a moment, wondering why he and Rydia had never thought of such a tactic.

"Sir Geraldine?" Robo prompted.

Edge nodded. "All right. Let's give it a shot."

They stood side by side, facing the oncoming horde of monsters. Edge raised his hands and focused, calling up his hereditary ninjutsu power. He nearly lost his concentration entirely when Robo's arms lifted and the plates covering his inner circuitry parted and expanded. Inside he could see the mechanism whirring and building up electricity.

"Direct your magic at my body," Robo called out. A moment later, when his magic reached its peak, Edge complied. He summoned a massive blast of lightning which stormed down upon Robo's metallic form. At the same instant, he glanced to his left and let out an involuntary cry as the beasts bore down upon them.

Then he was thrown from his feet as the electricity that had been building and roiling inside Robo was unleashed in a massive wave that rolled out toward the monstrous tide, ripping through them like flames through a field of wheat. Each of the two dozen shadow creatures flew apart into motes of black dust. When Edge rose to his feet the miniature advancing army was nowhere to be seen.

He spun around. "Holy sh—"

"The battle continues," Robo said, calmly reassembling himself. "Good luck, Sir Geraldine." He clanked off toward the ceaseless sounds of battle. _He_, thought Edge, not _It._ He spared only a few seconds watching him leave before he headed off in the other direction.

* * *

_Baron, hour three._

"There! Crono, there!" yelled Rosa. "They're coming!"

Crono spared less than a second to glance up and look. Three white mages, escorted by two guards, were trying to make their way across the courtyard toward the infirmary – and, to his dismay, making limited headway against the tide. More of the creatures had funnelled down into the castle by the dozens.

"That's great!" Crono yelled back through clenched teeth. "Now how are they going to get to us?"

"I'm open to any suggestions!"

Crono's blade sliced through two more wolves, and then as he swept his blade forward to dispatch one that looked like a spectral, shadow version of a human, he nearly lost his grip as his weapon met with an audible clang against something solid. A weapon. The thing was holding a weapon.

"Damn it," Crono hissed under his breath.

It moved quickly, and Crono found himself drawn into a duel. He parried, returning with a swipe toward its neck, but it dodged and swung in low. Another clang, and then another as Crono struck at its side. _Clang_, it returned the blow. _Clang_, he slashed from overhead. _Clang, _he narrowly parried a blow to his knee.

He could see more creatures advancing, taking advantage of the gap in his surveillance of the infirmary. He immediately doubled back, swiping a wolf out of existence before returning to the swordsman-like creature with another audible clash. Swipe, parry, dodge, and another wolf lost its head. Swipe, clash, parry, swipe.

_I don't have time for this_, Crono thought, gritting his teeth.

When he saw an opening, he delivered a strong kick to the creature's torso, sending it sprawling backward. Using the opening, he threw his hands up and shouted to the sky.

"_Luminaire!_"

He felt the familiar tingling sensation in his feet, which spread up his legs and through his body to his arms, all the way up to his fingertips. He felt his feet lift from the ground, floating just a few feet in the air as the magical energy held him buoyantly above the stone of the courtyard. As always, he felt as if time slowed down a little as the spell worked its magic. Beams of bright green light shot out from under his feet, forcing some of the creatures to shrink away.

Then he felt something he had never felt before. The tingling in his body grew far more intense, and he let out a small cry as his body tensed up and his fingers clenched. The light beneath him turned white, and grew brighter. He felt himself floating even higher. Little, bright orbs of light swirled around him, from his ankles to his legs and up along his body. More and more of them appeared, flitting this way and that, always tightly circling his body. He had ever seen them before, but they felt warm, reassuring… friendly.

He felt the final phase of the spell welling up inside him, and though it felt familiar, that other presence was still there, ever-present and filling him with courage and power. He felt as though he was about to burst. His fingers and his feet shook with it, releasing more and more power into the sunlit air. The little white orbs continued to whirl around him, spinning faster and faster until they appeared to be nothing but ribbons of white light, and still he rose ever higher into the sky.

For a moment he looked down, and he saw Rosa's hands stretched out to him, and he suddenly understood. This was Holy power. She was feeding him her strength.

All too suddenly, he felt the power release itself almost by its own will in a great luminescent explosion. Each creature it touched immediately turned a ghostly shade of white, and then within seconds was gone, scattered to the wind. The burst lit up the scene brighter than the sun in the sky, and at the middle of it all, Crono let out a great, awe-inspired sigh.

The light faded; the burst dissipated, and Crono felt himself slowly returning to the ground as the last of the power left him and brought him safely to his feet. The creatures in the courtyard – for the moment, at least – were gone. Crono stooped, his hands on his knees, trying to recover from the effort of will it had taken to orchestrate the spell. Across the way, the white mages and their soldier escorts hurried over to the infirmary, heading inside to no doubt attend to their medical duties.

Finally catching his breath, Crono stood again and looked up at Rosa, nodding. "That was some spell."

"Likewise." She smiled at him slightly before hurrying to the stairs to join the others. Two soldiers took up stations outside the door and Roland resumed his patrol of the roof.

Crono took one last deep breath and hefted his sword. Their efforts had earned them a temporary reprieve. It wouldn't last.

* * *

_The Great Pyramid, hour three._

It was with a special brand of vengeful satisfaction that Rydia watched Shiva battle elegantly across the sand, blasts of ice dancing out from her fingertips and creatures shattering at her touch.

Not for the first time, she unconsciously ran a hand over the scars on her face. She was not a vain woman, but the scars served as a constant reminder of how close she had come to death, and though she simply hated everything about the Mastermind, she felt a strong loathing for those wolves, the horrible creatures that gave her these marks, the marks she would carry for the rest of her natural life – physically and emotionally.

The giant shadow bird swooped again, and she pressed herself to the pyramid wall, bracing herself as another volley of shadow bombs pummelled the stone. She longed to summon Bahamut to the field but dreaded the thought of unknowingly causing a disaster at one of the other strongholds.

She had agreed not to summon Bahamut into battle – and Lenna, in turn, had agreed not to summon Leviathan – but as the enormous flying monster had appeared, Rydia was kicking herself. Leviathan couldn't help her now, not against that thing.

The archers and black mages launched volleys of arrows and magic spells at the giant beast, and Rydia rushed to stand again and join them. She concentrated and launched a powerful blast of flame which lashed against one of the creature's wings. It let out a great, deafening cry and threw a shadow bomb directly towards her.

She screamed and leapt out of the way. It detonated behind her, where she'd been standing, and the blast sent her rolling painfully down the side of the pyramid. She tried to keep her head covered but the coarse brick left cuts and scrapes on her arms, legs and back as she tumbled downward.

When she finally landed, she was surprised to find that she wasn't on the sand.

"Are you all right? Speak to me!"

Dazed and nauseous, Rydia looked up to the face that match the arms that had caught her. Sabin's concerned eyes winked into view. "I'm fine…" She ran a hand across her forehead. "Thank you. I can stand."

Sabin, who'd been kneeling and had stopped Rydia's descent just before she reached the ground, helped her to her feet. There were more footsteps as Duran ran over to join them. "I saw you fall. Are you all right?"

Rydia waved a hand as she stared up at the giant winged creature. "I'm fine, but we're done for unless we find a way to stop that thing."

"It's stronger than the other big ones," said Sabin, nodding. "Look at it. It's just shrugging off everything we throw at it."

"Maybe we're not throwing the right things at it…" Duran muttered.

Rydia glanced at him. "What?"

Duran turned to her. "Can you get me up there?"

"Up—up _there_?"

He nodded. "Up to that creature. Can you do it?"

"I…" She blinked. "I think so, but what can you…?"

"I have an idea. If you get me up there, I think I can stop the bastard."

Sabin gawped. "Alone? Are you crazy?"

Duran shook his head. "It's dangerous. No sense in both of us risking doing something this stupid."

Sabin turned to Rydia. "Can you get both of us up there?"

"I think so."

"Then I'm coming." He turned to Duran. "What's your plan?"

Duran stared at him for a long moment, and then sighed. "All right. Hold still." He brought his sword before his eyes and willed the Saint Saber spell into existence, and after a moment the sword and Sabin's claws began to glow a bright, luminescent white.

Sabin stared at them, transfixed. "Amazing."

Duran, meanwhile, had turned to Rydia. "Well?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. She bade Shiva depart – and depart she did, with an elegant and crystalline flourish – and called upon an Esper she hadn't seen in quite some time. Around her, though through her closed eyes she couldn't see it, she could feel the mist gathering. Duran and Sabin were looking about themselves, oddly nervous and uncertain.

Finally, the mist swirled together and formed the body of the Mist Dragon. It let out a piercing cry as she willed it to her side.

Duran and Sabin backed away slightly, but as she stroked its neck they hesitantly began to approach again. Rydia, meanwhile, was staring up at the beast in the sky. It hadn't taken much notice of them yet, but that wouldn't last long. "If you're going to do this, do it fast," she said. "My dragon will get you up there. The rest is up to you."

The pair nodded, approaching the Mist Dragon, who obligingly lowered its long neck for the two of them to climb aboard. They did so, clinging tightly to the slick, smooth, almost incorporeal skin.

Rydia stood near its great, powerful head as they did, stroking its jaw softly. She could feel Allana's life energies flowing through it, working intricately with the spirit energies of the Dragon itself. "Carry them well, Mother," she whispered.

Then she stepped back, and the Dragon took off, blasting up into the sky toward the great, shadowy monster.

Duran held on as tightly as he could to the Dragon's neck. He could feel Sabin's arms around him, and hoped they could both muster up the resilience to hold on long enough. They were impossibly high in the sky now; the battlefield below was littered with the pockmarks in the sand from the shadow bombs, the blood spilled, the fighters and creatures still duelling. He turned away from the ground and looked up into the sky, where the great, winged beast was circling, deciding on its next target.

Then its great, red eyes settled on the Mist Dragon, and Duran and Sabin aboard it. Duran swallowed heavily. This was going to be close. "Hold on tight!" he called back to Sabin, and he felt the arms tense, at the ready.

The creature shrieked and lobbed a shadow bomb at them, already preparing another. The Mist Dragon darted left, the bomb sailing by, and then down under the next. Then to the left again, and then up, and then right, and up and left, and soon Duran didn't even know which way was up or down. He could only see the giant airborne beast.

It shrieked again, and then reared up and flapped its enormous wings toward them. A wave of shadow energy flew at them, slamming into the Dragon and buffeting them backward. Duran held on as tightly as he could. He was almost certain he was screaming.

All too abruptly he felt Sabin's arms loosen. "Hang on!" he cried back to him. "Hold on!"

They were blasted again by a second wave of shadow, and then Sabin's arms were gone.

"_Sabin!_"

He heard his friend's cry fading into the distance but he dared not look. "Damn you!" he hissed, his eyes on the creature that had sent Sabin plunging to his death. "I'll take you straight to _hell!_"

The Mist Dragon, as if responding to his rage and grief, reared up and shot like an arrow toward the giant beast. It sent another wave, but the Dragon darted up and over it, piercing the residual power of the wave with renewed force. If Duran could have looked into its eyes, he might have seen Rydia's anger.

He drew his sword, which had begun to glow even brighter, as if possessed itself of righteous fury. Duran held tightly with his other hand to the Mist Dragon, trusting its movements. They were close now. Duran knew now that if he reached it, the beast would die.

The monster's shriek made his ears ring in protest. It began to turn and flee, but the Dragon was faster, and already almost upon it. Almost there, Duran thought. Almost there.

The Dragon, as if responding to his own thoughts and not to Rydia's will, rose up above the beast, flying over its retreating back. Duran steadied himself, waiting for just the right moment. Almost there.

The Mist Dragon inched closer. Duran wasn't going to get a better opportunity than this.

He leaped from the Mist Dragon's back, his sword at the ready, and landed solidly on the creature's long neck. It let out a deafening shriek and began to dip and sway, but Duran was ready, his sword raised, his knees clutching the neck beneath him. There would be no battle cry, no fierce call to the gods. His message was simple.

"Eat this, you son of a bitch," he muttered.

With both hands, he plunged his light-endowed blade into the creature's neck. It let out its loudest shriek yet, and in its eyes Duran could see his blade's light having the effect he'd desired. It spread from the wound in its neck down its back, across its wings, until it was almost completely enveloped in light, until finally and suddenly it exploded into a swirl of black dust.

Duran flipped and tumbled in the gust of darkness, unsure which way he was falling, which way to find the ground. He felt the _thud_ of impact as he landed on the Mist Dragon's back, felt it begin to descend back toward the Great Pyramid. His sword still glowed in his hand.

* * *

_Bal, hour four._

Celes wrapped her arms over her head as bits of dirt and chipped rock rained down upon her.

"Shit," said Locke, in a similar pose by her side. It was all he had a chance to say before another shadow bomb blasted the outcropping behind which they were temporarily sheltered.

Celes was too angry with herself to reply. She and Locke had fought their way blindly into the fray, the pair of them so clouded by residual grief and rage to recognize the idiocy of their actions. Before long their crusade had taken them too far from Castle Bal. When the giant black horse-like monstrosity had appeared – directly between them and the safety of the castle – there were few avenues of escape.

Now, there they were, trapped behind a rapidly diminishing formation of rock as the beast bore down upon them, its horn pelting them with an endless onslaught of shadow bombs. Its hooves set the grass beneath it aflame, driving blackened craters into the ground. Its mane was a purple-and-black blaze.

Her general's mind hard at work, Celes couldn't help but notice that none of the smaller creatures had followed them. They were left in relative peace – with the exception, of course, of the mammoth horse, or unicorn, or whatever it was.

But what did that mean? Were the Shadow Army's forces petering out? Would the time soon be upon them to strike at the Holyland? Or were there just as many as there had been before, all focused solely on the stronghold?

Another blast rang out, and more rock rained down upon her. Now, she reasoned, was not the time to be asking herself such questions.

"Any ideas?" Locke yelled out.

"Sure," Celes yelled back. "We split up, go in two directions. With any luck, one of us makes it back to the castle!"

She felt a panicked hand on her shoulder. "Are you crazy?" he cried. "No! If we go down, we go down together!"

Celes turned to him, her eyes hard and fierce, and stared defiantly at him for a moment. Those same eyes. The ones she'd thought ceaselessly of when the world had ended, and when Rachel had come back, and when she'd been stranded on the Veldt unsure if he was even alive.

And she faltered, her hand joining his on her shoulder. "I didn't really like the idea much myself," she said.

"Good." He glanced up, frowning. "…does it seem quiet to you?"

They shared a glance, and then both hesitantly looked up and over the blasted rock in time to see the enormous ball of destructive shadow energy finish forming at the tip of the monster's horn. Celes shrieked, "_Look out!"_ and dove into Locke, rolling them both out of the way as the bomb was released and a massive explosion tore the besieged rock to bits.

The blast threw the pair into the air, and they flew several feet before landing roughly against the grass. Celes groaned and pushed herself up, and saw Locke face-down several feet away. "Locke!" She hurried over. "Locke! Get up!"

She rolled him over. His eyes were closed and he was still. She felt his neck: there was a pulse, and he was breathing. She shook him. "Come on, Locke! Wake up!"

It was ultimately to no avail, and she swore aloud before she stood to face the giant shadow horse, which had turned and continued its slow advance. She was caught. She could flee, but that would mean leaving Locke to his unconscious devices. No, she told herself. Never. But what did that leave her to do?

The thing was still coming. She could see another bomb forming. _Perfect_, she thought. It was only a matter of time, then. She let herself sigh. Meeting her end here, now, after all that fighting, all to a stupid, insignificant, magical—

She blinked. Magical.

As the bomb left the tip of the monster's horn, she whipped out her sword, held it up high, and willed all her energy into her Runic Blade.

The bomb hit her square in the chest. It expanded in a deafening detonation, swelling out and around her, and then slowly, ever so slowly but surely, began to shrink. It shrank more and more, swirling like water into a drain, sinking into the silver of her sword.

The bomb was gone. Celes stood as though it had been nothing more than a sudden gust of wind, the magic power within her swelling.

She blinked, and then let out an involuntary bark of laughter. Runic Blade. Magic. She felt both absurdly powerful and utterly stupid.

The shadow horse paused. Re-evaluating, Celes guessed. Let it. Its strongest attack was rendered to nothingness by the most basic of her own abilities.

She heard a groan from behind her, and she immediately stooped to Locke's side. "Locke! Are you okay?"

He pushed himself up, shaking his head and wincing. "Y-yeah… Dizzy." He blinked. "Where's the—"

"It's still there. We're not out of the woods yet." She stood again, trying not to sound as smug as she felt. "We're better off than we were, though."

He finally managed to stand, frowning. "What's it doing?"

"My Runic Blade absorbed one of its attacks. It doesn't know what to do now."

Locke tensed. "Then now is a great time to get the hell out of here."

Celes shook her head. "No, we can beat this thing! If it can't hurt us, we might be able to kill it!"

"Those hooves don't look very forgiving," Locke replied, slightly anxious. "Come on! It'll come at us again any minute!"

"We can't pass up this chance!"

"Celes!" He grabbed her arm and she looked at him. "I know how you feel. I know you want to protect everyone else. I know you want to be the hero. But I've almost lost you enough times. I'm not going to let you make this another one."

She met his eyes for a moment – those eyes again – and nodded. "All right. Stay ahead of me. Go!"

He nodded back and took off toward the castle, and Celes kept close pursuit. Behind them they heard the giant horse begin to move again, letting out a roar of fury, and out of pure instinct Celes spun and lifted her Runic Blade again, rendering a second of the monster's bombs useless. She turned again and kept running. The castle was getting larger in the distance. They'd be there soon. They could take this thing down together with everyone else.

She turned again to look at the monstrous horse, and immediately stopped, seeing it prepare another attack. But she frowned, narrowing her eyes: this one was different. She raised her blade and infused it with her Runic energy, ready.

She could hear Locke behind her, returning. "Go!" she yelled back. "Get out of here! It's doing something different!"

"Whatever it's doing, I'm staying with you!"

She almost smiled. "You're an idiot!"

"That's why you love me!"

The sound the creature's attack made at that moment drowned out anything else Celes could have said. It slammed into her, and she immediately felt its magic being absorbed into her blade just like the bombs. Except that this time, it didn't stop.

She was being hit by a beam of darkness. A sustained attack of dark power.

She felt the sword grow warm, and then hot, in her hands. This was more punishment than her Runic spell had ever had to take. But if she let go, the beam would rip her to shreds. In a horrifying moment of clarity Celes understood what the beast was doing. It would overpower her with its magic. One way or another, she'd be torn apart.

"Graaaaaagh…" was all she could say from between her teeth, the effort of sustaining her Runic power costing her every ounce of willpower that she had. She could feel her strength leaving her. She couldn't hold on much longer.

And then she heard a grunt of effort mixed with pain, and in a moment a hand – bruised and blackened by the shadow beam it had fought through – joined hers on the handle of her sword. And then the other. Locke's hands wrapped around hers, and she felt the added power surge through her. She looked at him: his face was contorted in pain, his hands and arms damaged, but he met her eyes and smiled. He wasn't going anywhere. He never would.

She found herself smiling back.

Then she turned back to the monstrous horse, the beam of shadow energy that continued to flow ceaselessly from its horn. Locke's added willpower helped, but it was still only a matter of time. She clenched her sword, trying to think of a way out, but she could think of none. Now, she thought with a pang of regret, she and Locke would both die.

And then she nearly cried out in shock as she heard a presence in her mind.

_There is another way. _

She turned to Locke. His eyes, too, had widened; he'd heard the voice as well.

_I will help you._

The presence was stronger now. She couldn't say why she knew it, but she did. Something in her mind was growing, and she could feel Locke in her mind too. Something was connecting them. And she began, slowly, to understand what it was.

_We will become one. We will turn this darkness into light and flame. _

Locke was the first to speak aloud. "P-Phoenix?"

_Your fleshly bodies will not survive, but your spirits will live on forever in mine._

Celes felt a tear in her eye. "You've… been watching over us…"

_Just as Rachel loved you both, so am I destined to carry her love within me. Let me help you._

Her eyes met Locke's. There were tears in his eyes, too. She could feel his thoughts in her head, as though they were truly of only one mind. She thought of her mother, the mother she had yet to meet, and her sister, the twin she'd barely known. He thought of the Restoration and the Mastermind, wanting to continue the fight, to see it through to its end. They both thought of all their friends, old and new, that would never again see them as they were now… perhaps never again, at all.

But nothing they could do would change that now, anyway.

Slowly, she nodded, and Locke nodded back.

_So it shall be._

Immediately Celes felt her insides swell. Fire, great and glorious fire, golden and shining, began to burn from her heart out to her limbs, up through her hair, and she could see Locke blazing with the same radiance. The light, to those who could see from the battlements of Castle Bal, was blinding, and still it grew brighter. At the centre of it all, Celes could _feel_ it, the Phoenix, emerging seemingly from nothingness, its wings arching away from its body, which grew steadily larger and larger, with the pair of battle-scarred lovers at its heart.

Their bodies soon were consumed by it, but Celes felt no pain. She only felt joy – the joy of freedom, of rebirth. She felt Locke's presence, and then embraced it, and soon there was no distinction between hers and his – they were joined, closer than they ever could have been as the mortal bodies they had just left behind.

And then the Phoenix was there with them, embracing them, loving them. They felt its joy and its sorrow, and shared in it. A triad of souls, not so clumsily stitched together as the Phoenix's had been with Rachel's, but instead willingly and openly embraced and accepted. The glorious red of the bird's natural plumes flowed and transformed into a pure, brilliant gold, the feathers sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight.

And then Locke and Celes and the Phoenix, of one mind and one near-ethereal body, shot like a golden bullet up through the beam of darkness, straight into the horn of the great, shadowy horse.

The creature stopped, stood stock still. The beam of darkness was gone, and there was a golden glow at the very tip of its horn. For a while, nothing happened, but it remained still as if frozen in place.

Then, suddenly, a great beam of gold light pealed out of its side. Then another, from its neck, and another and another, from its back and its leg, and then more and more. The creature let out a great, deafening roar as it was consumed by the golden light.

And then, in a swirl of black dust, it was no more, and the Phoenix – golden and glittering – was all that remained, rising into the sky and letting loose a great, victorious cry.

Nobody in the castle or near it, on the field, knew why the Phoenix had joined the battle. But everyone found their spirits lifted when the gilded bird took to the sky.

* * *

_Doma, hour six._

Setzer let out a great whooping yell. "Yeeeee-haa!"

The White Falcon blasted across the sky above Doma, in hot pursuit of the most fearsome construct of shadow any of the fighters had yet seen.

It was a dragon. But not just any dragon – it was a mammoth dragon, its four enormous wings near a hundred metres across, its long, serpentine body easily as long, if not longer. It had appeared just as the black cloud of darkness near Doma had dissipated – their cue to make a run for the Holyland. When it had, the fighters could see its blazing red eyes clearly from down on the battlefield, even in the darkness of what was now the night sky.

And it had soon fled the battle.

At the wheel of the Falcon, Setzer couldn't help but laugh in exhilaration, the wind whipping past his hair. In the weeks past, he'd never had cause to push his beloved ship to such a speed, but the dragon had left him little choice, and he was sailing along the sky faster than he'd ever flown before. "He's a quick bastard, isn't he?" he called out across the deck.

Toward the bow, Terra, Lucca and Robo clung to the railing. "I think we're gaining on it!" Terra yelled back.

Lucca didn't answer; she had her WonderShot levelled at the beast and was firing away. Robo was also silent, watching the scene intently.

Beside them, riding atop Bahamut's great, serpentine neck, Lenna momentarily veered closer. "It's heading west!" she called. "I think it's trying to beat us to the Gate!"

"Then we have to take it down en route!" Terra yelled back.

"I hate to break it to you," said Lucca, "but I don't think I'm doing much damage here!"

Flammie whooped as Lise rode her up along the other side of the Falcon. Kain was seated behind her, his spear at the ready. She urged Flammie forward, swooping in upon the dragon, darting here and there as Kain slashed and struck with his spear. It let loose great bellows of rage, but it didn't appear as though his attacks had any effect other than to anger the thing.

Faris stood near Edge and Cyan starboard, holding tightly to the rail as the wind whipped her face. She felt drops of rainwater, very few at first, and then more and more as a torrential downpour began. Thunder echoed across the clouds and lightning flashed, lighting the deck as bright as day.

"I'm losing it!" Setzer called out; the moonlight was quickly being obscured by the clouds and the dragon was growing more and more camouflaged by the encroaching darkness. They could only see it when the lightning flashed; it almost seemed to be blinking from place to place.

"Edge!" yelled Terra. "We need a bigger storm!"

"Are you crazy?" Edge yelled back. "We'll all be toast!"

"Let me handle that!" Terra replied, already conjuring up protective _Shell _magic and hoping it would be enough.

Edge shook his head. "This is insane," he said, but he stood away from the rail, steadying his footing as best as he could. Faris held on to him, providing additional support. His eyes were closed and his palm out for less than ten seconds before several more flashes of lightning lit up the sky, and then even more. Soon the entire sky was a light show of constant forks of electricity, and Terra's magic shield held strong, at least for the moment.

She almost smiled. Bingo. There was the shadow dragon, silhouetted against the brightly lit clouds. Where they reflected the lightning and flashed with white, the dragon just seemed to absorb any light that was thrown its way.

Lise and Lenna, seeing what Edge was doing, had erected similar magical barriers about themselves and their respective mounts, and dove at the creature with renewed vigour. Bahamut let loose a powerful blast of white flame; when it dissipated, there wasn't a single scratch upon the shadow dragon.

Terra blinked. "That's impossible!"

The creature shrieked its rage, and its tail lashed out and struck Bahamut across the torso. Bahamut roared, but its voice sounded strange… distorted. Then he began to glow a bright red, and from the gash left behind by the shadow dragon's tail, he began to dissolve and each particle flew through the air and into – Terra rubbed her eyes, hoping to be seeing things – _into _the body of the monster. Lenna saw what was happening and leapt away, landing squarely on Flammie's back as Lise swooped by. None of them could believe their eyes.

Bahamut was being _absorbed_.

Soon all that was left of the Esper was the echo of its great roar. Then, to their horror, the shadow dragon began to change. It grew by almost a third of its size, and spikes formed along its spine. Horns grew from its head, more spikes grew from its tail. Its claws grew, another pair of wings emerged, and then another pair of legs.

Faris felt her breath all but die away. "My God…"

"We need another plan!" yelled Lucca. "Fast!"

Terra still couldn't believe what she had seen. Nothing she had ever experienced – _nothing_ – resembled what she'd just seen. It had swatted Bahamut aside like a common housefly, and then absorbed him… and gotten stronger. Nothing she'd ever seen had such powers. If Bahamut couldn't destroy it, what hope did _they_ have?

"Something is different!" yelled Cyan. "There is something forming ahead!"

Terra soon saw that he was right. Something was forming… some kind of rift. It was growing like a cone from the tip of the shadow dragon's snout. The clouds, the rain – even the lightning swirled around the creature, the aperture growing brighter and clearer.

"If it goes into that thing, we're gonna lose it!" said Setzer. "We have to stop it!"

"We can't!" Faris shot back. "Did you _see_ what it did to Bahamut?"

Terra didn't know where the idea came from, but she whipped her head back toward Setzer. "Follow it in!"

"Are you crazy?" Edge said again. "We don't know where it'll take us!"

"What choice have we got? We can't lose it! We don't know what it could do!"

"I'm with Terra!" said Lucca. "We're better off keeping it in sight!"

Setzer saluted. "Hold on to your boots!"

Everybody gripped the railing tightly as Setzer pushed the Falcon to its very limits, accelerating just enough to remain in the shadow dragon's wake. Seeing what they were doing, Flammie swept in front of them, heading steadily toward the rift.

There was a great rumble across the deck of the ship as the rift enveloped them, and Terra was nearly thrown from her feet. Ahead of them, first the shadow dragon and then Flammie herself disappeared, enveloped by the dark portal. There was a blast of wind on her face as the Falcon followed them in.

For a moment, everything was dark.

Then, suddenly everything was much brighter. The storm was gone, as was the rain. Terra could still see the shadow dragon ahead of them, and Lenna, Lise and Kain aboard Flammie. She was staring out at the same horizon, except that the sun was still setting, which meant…

Robo voiced her thoughts before she had a chance, his vocal circuits augmented so that he could be heard across the deck. "We have traveled much farther west. My sensory data indicates that we are now within minutes of Castle Baron."

Terra swallowed. They'd been in trouble before, but at least they'd had hours ahead of them to think of a plan to stop the shadow dragon before it reached the Holyland. Now those hours had been reduced to less than thirty minutes, if even that.

"Now is a good time for a stroke of genius!" Setzer called. "We'll get to that Gate really damn quickly from here!"

"The dragon is not flying in the direction of the Gate," Robo deadpanned.

Everybody turned to look at him. "What? Then where _is _it going?" Faris asked him.

"According to its trajectory, it is flying in the direction of Baron itself."

"Shit!" said Edge. "No way can we stop it before it gets there!"

"Will you cut it out?" Faris shot at him. "You're not helping!"

"Well, what bright ideas do _you _have to kill a giant damn thing that eats magic?"

Terra blinked. _Wait._

"How the hell should _I _know?" Faris retorted. "At least I'm not shooting down every idea that we—"

"Wait!" yelled Terra. "Eats magic. It eats – it absorbs magic! That's it!"

"What's it?" Lucca asked her.

Terra wasn't paying attention. Out ahead of the Falcon, Flammie was still darting around, and Lenna and Kain tried in vain to do some damage with their spears. She focused on the dragon itself, which still flew at abominably fast speeds. Baron was winking into view on the horizon; they would reach it in no time at this rate. She had to focus.

She put her hands out before her and closed her eyes. She envisioned a spell she hadn't used in a long, long time, and called it to the tips of her fingers with a single thought: _Osmose_.

Immediately, several luminescent purple balls of energy appeared around the shadow dragon's body. The flowed into him, leaving bright purple wounds where they punctured its skin, and it roared its pain and fury. As the balls of energy flowed back out much brighter and full of magic, the wounds closing and sealing behind them, Terra watched with satisfaction as the shadow dragon began, ever so slightly, to shrink. The magic she had drained from it flowed back to her hands, and she felt it join with her in a momentary wave of euphoria.

"You hurt it!" Faris whooped! "You did it!"

"It's not over yet," Terra called back. "I think I got its attention!"

Sure enough, the dragon – which was still enormous despite the damage Terra's magic had done to it – was finally beginning to turn toward the ship, its eyes aglow with renewed rage.

"Setzer…!" said Cyan.

"Hang on, everyone!" Setzer yelled back.

He cranked the wheel hard to the right, narrowly avoiding a direct collision with the shadow creature, but as they passed by its snout Terra could already see the shadow bomb forming in its jaws.

She didn't see the release; she felt the resonating _boom _as the whole deck shook from the explosion on the underside. This time she really was thrown from her feet, along with Lucca and Edge. Setzer levelled out the ship, and Terra pulled herself painfully to her feet, but her skin was tingling. She tried to block it out, but the sensation did not go away – and, even stranger, the tingling was faintly familiar.

Another bomb struck the ship, this time blasting through the rail and sending Robo sprawling. "She won't take much of that kind of punishment!" Setzer yelled. "I'm taking her down!"

"No!" Terra yelled. "If you put this ship down you'll never have the chance to get it back in the air! We need to get to the Holyland!" She twitched as another burst of tingles flowed through her. What was going on? What had she absorbed?

"We're sitting ducks up here!" Setzer shot back. "What difference does it make if we can't stay in the air?"

Terra was about to reply when she twitched again, and this time the pieces sank into place. The feeling… it was familiar because she'd lived her whole life with it, though it was so subtle that she'd barely noticed it was gone. And she realized what she'd taken in from the creature when she'd cast her spell: essence of Bahamut. Essence of Esper.

She whipped around to face Setzer, eyes flashing. "Turn the ship toward the Gate!" she yelled. "And whatever you do, don't turn around!"

"What? Terra, what are—_Terra!_"

Without another word, Terra had taken a run toward the gap in the railing. She could hear her friends' protests, but she ignored them. She knew what she was doing. She knew that she could defeat the dragon. And she knew how.

She leapt headfirst from the gap in the rail. She didn't even turn to see if Setzer had done what she'd asked. She was paying little heed to anything but the magical energy she could feel inside of her. It flowed from her core out through her limbs and straight to the tips of her fingers, her toes and her hair. She felt the change come over her, a sensation she thought she'd never again experience. Her hair lengthened. Her arms glowed. Her eyes shone.

She felt herself angling upward, soaring back into the air, her pink skin glowing. The Falcon was still there, but no matter: the beast had focused entirely on her. It was as if it could sense her magical Esper energy. Flammie flew past her, its occupants gaping wide-eyed at her. "Stay clear," she said, and she could hear the slight distortion in her voice that her Esper form brought with it. "I can stop it. Head for the Holyland. Go!"

All three riders looked as if they wanted to say something, but none did, and Lise dutifully turned Flammie in a graceful arc, headed north.

Terra turned her attention back toward the dragon. It would try to touch her, to absorb her, she knew. But she was smaller than Bahamut was and much more nimble. It soared toward her and slashed with its claws, but she darted out of its range once more. It let out an angry roar, forming another shadow bomb in its jaws and launching it at her, but she crossed her arms and willed another magical barrier into existence. With her heightened powers, the bomb washed harmlessly over it.

"I've had just about enough of you," she said, and raised her hands out toward the dragon. _Osmose._

The spell blasted out of her in a fashion unlike any she'd seen before. Instead of several small energy-draining orbs, the shadow dragon was enveloped in an enormous ball of luminescent pink magic. It grew so large Terra had to clench her fists closed to sustain it. She could feel it working; the dragon's magical energy was flowing into her at such a rate that she worried it would overcome her entirely. Her skin began to change from its customary pink, but seemed undecided as to what colour it would become.

She could feel the conflict within her, she realized. She wasn't just destroying the creature, she was _absorbing_ its essence, the same way it had absorbed Bahamut – and now the twin essences, the dragon's and Bahamut's, were vying for control of her Esper form.

She blinked, and when she reopened her eyes, she had to blink again. She saw a copy of herself… two of them. But they looked different. One of them was a brilliant white, and her eyes shone a sparkling blue. The other was as black as the shadow creature, with a matching red pair of eyes that blazed with power.

_I'm seeing things, _she thought to herself. _This isn't real. The dark energy is going to my mind_.

"You're wrong," said the dark Terra before her. "I am just as real as you are… and in a moment, we will be one and the same."

"No," said the white one. "You can still choose. You know your true nature. Don't allow the darkness to corrupt you."

"You were a mere Esper before, the same as the dragon that is now within you," retorted the black one. "I can make you so much more than that. We could stop the Mastermind single-handed."

Its voice was tempting… alluring. It was like a drug that numbed the senses, and filled her with pleasure. Part of her mind was screaming at her to ignore it, to focus on the other one, the bright, light one, but it was from far away. What did that voice know, anyway? There was so much pleasure here, such utter complexity of feeling, such joy.

"It's in your mind," said the white one. "It's infecting your thoughts, making you feel pleasures that aren't real. If you allow it to dominate you, you'll become no better than that which you just destroyed."

Maybe the white thing was right, Terra thought, but it didn't seem to matter. Besides, the dark one said they could take down the Mastermind with its power. She should do it. She should embrace that darkness, turn the Mastermind's own power on him.

"If you do that," the white one said, "it will control you and use you to its own ends. Think of all the people that are depending on you. Think of Butz. Would you turn on them so easily? You'll be unable to stop yourself from destroying every last one of them."

Is that true? Terra asked herself. The darkness was a mist over her eyes, but she could feel it falter. Yes, she knew, yes, it _was_ true.

She felt a spasm of pain and cried out, but then felt the most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced. "Yes," said the dark one. "This is the way you want to be. The shadow is nothing to fear."

Terra's head drifted, in a daze. Images swam across her vision. She saw everything, and she saw nothing. The mass of pink energy was disappearing. Soon all the power in it would be within her. Soon, some part of her knew, she would have to choose, or else be destroyed. It would be so easy to just accept the darkness and float away.

"Think of Elliot," the white one said. "Let the darkness overcome you, and you'll never see him again."

_Elliot_.

That was right. What would Elliot say if he saw her like this? A nightmarish black monstrosity? What would Duane and Katarin and all the children of Mobliz say if she simply accepted that darkness into her after its puppet master had destroyed them all? She couldn't do that.

She felt another spasm of pain, and then another wave of pleasure. _No_, she said, ignoring the euphoria. _No, I don't want that. I can't. _

Another flash of pain, this one so intense it made her scream, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to look up, into the eyes of her brilliantly lit self, those deep blue eyes.

"Fight," her light-endowed clone said. "Fight it away. Control it."

_Yes_, she thought. _I can fight it. I can beat it. _

Her fists clenched even tighter. The great ball of magic was almost gone now. She shut her eyes, the effort making her shake. When she reopened them, the images were gone, but her skin still rippled and fluctuated.

_I am me_, she thought. _I am Terra. I'm neither Bahamut nor a creature of the darkness. I will be ME. _

The pain in her mind was almost unendurable, but she knew that she was winning. If she could just hold on…

The magical pink ball finally vanished, and abruptly the pain was gone. She blinked, opening her eyes. The shadow dragon was gone. Her skin… she looked at her hands, her arms, swept her hair about herself. It was pink. Everything was normal. Her hands still shook, and residual magic lingered about her palms, but it was over. She'd beaten it back.

She laughed out loud, her relief overcoming her as she floated in the sky. Then she let out a sigh, and set her jaw. She had somewhere to be. The Holyland awaited her.

She blasted off into the horizon, to the place where she and the Falcon would meet the others, and where they would enter the Gate and make their stand.

* * *

_The Altar of Commune, hour six._

KluYa stood alone, watching the window.

_Flick_. The Enterprise, Cecil standing next to Cid at the wheel. Cecil pointed ahead to something KluYa couldn't see. The Epoch blasted in and out of view across the sky nearby, with Crono at the helm.

_Flick. _The Gigantes, the second to arrive at the Gate, approached steadily. Below decks, Edgar bowed his tear-streaked face, kneeling next to Sabin's blanketed body, shuddering and lurching in his grief. He held in his hand the two-headed coin, so tightly that the sides dug into the skin of his palm.

_Flick._ The Phoenix let out another piercing cry near the deck of the Red Falcon. Clyde stood at the railing, leaning on it heavily and staring out into the sky. His eyes were red and puffy. His sash was tossed about in the wind.

_Flick_. Terra, still in her graceful Esper form, stood atop the rail at the bow of the White Falcon. Lenna and Kain stood nearby, watching the approaching horizon nervously. Flammie whooped again as she carried Lise toward the Holyland, the way she'd done for the first time so long ago.

The time would soon be upon them, KluYa knew. Within the hour they'd cross the Gate and enter the Holyland, and none could say what awaited them there. Until the mortals crossed the barrier, even KluYa himself couldn't see it.

Too many casualties already, he thought. Scores of soldiers and civilians had flooded to the strongholds to help the fight… too many had given their lives doing just that. And now the mortals approached the Holyland to do battle with the Mastermind and every creature and power at his disposal, on his very own home ground.

KluYa was trying to be hopeful, but for the first time in his long, long life he found himself uncertain and anxious. His calm exterior remained unblemished, but they were a long way from victory, and he didn't yet know what victory would mean, or how it would be achieved. Or _if_ it would be achieved.

The door to the Altar swung open, and he spoke without turning. "It is time."

Galuf and Gestahl crossed the small room, standing next to him and watching the window silently. They stood like that for a long moment, gazing at the flickering images, pondering soberly what had been lost.

"We've come so far in such a short time," mused Gestahl.

"We have," Galuf agreed. "We surely have. But at such a cost."

"The cost is and will ever be great in war," KluYa sighed. "Think instead of the consequences of inaction… the cost would be far greater, and we would have gained far less."

Galuf nodded absently. It all seemed so distant now. Barely a week previously, Tellah and Joster had occupied the positions he and KluYa now filled. Together, based upon everything they'd done, they had accomplished such great things.

The two weeks that had led up to informing the mortals seemed like a long-lost blur now. Two weeks of research, probing every resource they had for information, preparing for the worst. Two weeks spent uncovering every secret they could, looking in every nook and cranny of the Spirit Realm for answers, oblivious as to how deep the crisis really ran, and how much they truly had to fear.

All for this. All for the moment when this comparatively small band of humans would battle their way to the core of the Goddesses' land.

All these thoughts ran amok through Gestahl's mind, and more. He had seen this through straight from beginning to end… from the first discovery to this final moment, and the ones that would follow. There was so much to lose. There was so much at risk, and the probability that they would succeed was so narrow as to barely exist.

But then, these humans… these very humans that now flew to the last conflict, they had overcome astronomical odds to be standing where they were now. If anyone could bring this Restoration to its knees, he had no doubt it would be them. This was their last chance… their _world'_s last chance. Of the scores of things that could happen, he knew that at the very least that chance would not be wasted.

Finally he spoke again. "We are ready."

"The casualties from the battle?" Galuf asked.

"Ready and willing," Gestahl replied. "They number in the dozens. Perhaps hundreds."

Galuf nodded, put off slightly at this bittersweet news. Relieved as he was that the spirit ranks would be bolstered, it disturbed him that the Mastermind had claimed so many lives this day. "How will we get to the Holyland?"

"From here," said KluYa. "Once the mortals cross the threshold, I will act as a conduit between the energies of the Spirit Realm and those of the Holyland. Should all proceed as planned, you should be able to return to the Spirit Realm at the mouth of the conduit."

Gestahl met Galuf's eyes for a moment before they both turned to KluYa. "Hold on a minute," Gestahl said. "How will your spirit survive such a transformation?"

"It shan't," KluYa said simply.

"KluYa, no!" Galuf blurted, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can't do such a rash thing! There must be—"

"Galuf, there is no other way." KluYa met his eyes. "We can attempt to enter the Holyland the same way we enter the Mortal Realm, but I guarantee that none of us would survive. I assure you, I've put a great deal of thought into the matter."

He turned back to the mirror and sighed. "At any rate, once the Restoration ends – for better or for worse – we'll have done our part. My spirit may not make it as far as the Ocean of Souls, but I shall rest far better putting my last efforts to good use and increasing our chances of victory in such a way."

Galuf looked upon him for a long, sombre moment. Then he leaned forward and hugged him tightly. A moment later, Gestahl joined the two of them in their embrace. The three stood like that for several moments before they broke apart.

"We must go and bring the others," Gestahl said, his voice slightly hoarse. "We'll leave you to your preparations."

"I am ready," KluYa replied. "I shall do my best to empower you as you pass from this world."

Galuf nodded. "…thank you, KluYa."

"Not at all."

For a moment, Galuf swore he saw a smile pass over the old Lunarian's face.

He and Gestahl presently left the Altar, forcing themselves not to look back. KluYa stood tranquil… anxious, but prepared. Things would happen the way they were meant to happen, and all he could do was allow his companions – his friends, he corrected himself – to follow that road.

And, in a moment of weakness, he permitted one final, contemptuous flicker of thought to pass through his mind before he closed his eyes and locked his consciousness away:

_We're coming for you, bastard, ready or not. _


	32. Part XXXII

**The Restoration: Part XXXII**

* * *

The Mana Holyland was unrecognizable.

"No…!" breathed Duran, at the helm of the Gigantes.

"That bastard," muttered Angela, alongside Lucca and Faris in the cockpit of the Epoch.

"Incredible…" whispered Lise, and Flammie let out a solemn little wail.

The normally white, fluffy clouds that led to the once magical and mystical continent were now blackened, and lightning flashed across them threateningly. The Holyland itself, far from the lush, green paradise it had so recently been, was blackened and dying, overgrown with spiny black vines and other horrifying growths that left very little to the imagination.

Most terrifying of all was the monumental, gaping black portal that loomed miles high above little Mana Tree sapling, so dark as to suck in all the surrounding light, and there was very little of that to begin with. The sun was obscured by more dark clouds and swirling purple energies that emanated from the enormous rift.

The Mastermind was expecting them; there was no doubt about it.

The Epoch blasted across the sky toward the Holyland, its bright engines bringing meagre light to the surrounding darkness. Flammie streaked along beside them, carrying Lise and Kain on her back. Behind them flew the Gigantes, which held almost all of the invading army. The Phoenix, its gold light almost like a sunrise in the dark sky, flew protectively near the airship, guarding it.

Leading them all and shooting like a star across the sky was Terra, still in her Esper form, a look of mixed horror and rage on her face. All the things she had heard about this wonderful, serene land… to see it twisted and fouled in such a way left her seething. They would stop the Mastermind. She would stop at nothing to make sure of it, or else she would die trying.

She shook her head. _Focus, Terra. _She looked up at the black portal, the gateway that would lead them to the Mastermind. It seemed as though it would be so easy to simply fly right into it, but she knew better. She raised an arm and signalled Lise to fly ahead to a suitable place to land. Flammie shot off like a rocket toward the mainland, and Terra followed her, readying her magic.

The Shadow Army was waiting for them, but they were ready. Lise and Kain leapt high off of Flammie's back, plunging down into the cluster of wolves and slicing their way through three apiece before leaping back into the air. Terra seized the moment and blasted the landing zone with a torrent of flame, clearing away a dozen more of the creatures. By the time the two spear-wielders shot back to the ground, there was enough of a clearing for the Epoch to land.

Lucca wasted no time, bringing the little ship to a smooth landing and leaping out of the cockpit to join the struggle. She whipped out her gun and fired a charged blast into a cluster of monsters, sending several of them sprawling. Angela followed and raised her staff; a series of white balls of light swirled around her for a moment, and then shot out into the fray, piercing their way through the creatures like a hot knife through butter.

Terra flew up high and signalled the Gigantes. Already she could see winged creatures on approach, and she blasted a few of them away, silently willing Duran to hurry. The Phoenix let out a fierce cry, emanating waves of heat as it soared into the flying cluster, its light alone forcing several of them to pull back.

As it passed close to her, Terra felt something familiar. She watched the Phoenix circle around, heading back toward the ships and its vigil, and for a moment she looked into its eyes. She didn't know whether it was something she saw or something she felt, but her breath caught in her throat. Celes and Locke. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew.

She found herself smiling. They were alive. Different… but alive.

The moment passed, and she regained her focus. The Gigantes was sweeping down toward the clearing, hovering low above the ground as the ramp was quickly put down. The group poured out of the airship – some used the ramp, some simply hauled themselves over the side of the deck – and spread themselves out defensively until everyone had disembarked.

All in all, it was going very smoothly. Too smoothly. Terra didn't like it.

As if on cue, a blazing white-hot beam of flame shot out from somewhere in the darkness and slammed into the side of the Gigantes.

Down in the clearing, Angela's head whipped up like a shot. "No! Get down! _Everyone get down!_"

She'd barely finished speaking when the Gigantes was engulfed in a massive explosion that threw almost all the fighters to the corrupted soil. The sound resonated off the clouds and echoed into the distance. Terra watched the scene grimly, and then looked back up toward the Holyland itself.

"Damn," she muttered.

She swooped down upon the clearing and shouted, "Incoming!"

A wave of almost solid darkness rose up like a living shadow. It was so thick they couldn't distinguish where one monster ended and another began.

"Mother of the Goddess…" Duran said, his sword freshly aglow.

"It's the Forbidden Spirits!" Clyde yelled. "Fall back! We can't fight them!"

"We _can't _fall back!" Cara shouted back. "We have to press forward!"

"We won't survive long enough to gain any ground!"

Cecil watched the coming black curtain of certain death. It rose higher and higher, soon obscuring their view of the dark portal at the heart of the Holyland. Their journey could end here... all that work, all those struggles for nothing. _Father_, he thought, _if you're out there, now would be a very good time to act._

* * *

The window swirled and convulsed. It was nearly ready.

Galuf turned to the spirits assembled before him. The Altar of Conference had swelled like a balloon to accommodate the sizeable army, and now loomed cavernously over them, with each and every face turned toward the window, and the image of the Holyland within it.

Gestahl, standing beside him, nodded.

"Everyone!" Galuf said, his voice clearly audible across the vast space. "Spirits of the Coalition!"

And at this point he paused. He had never been very good at inspiring speeches, even in his days as a king. With the weight of five worlds on them now, what on Earth could he say?

Eventually he cleared his throat again, time pressing against him. "I… don't quite know what I can say, so I will be brief. We are all that stands between those evil spirits and the mortals. Their numbers are quite vast, but we are stronger. Out there, we stand side-by-side with our companions, our loved ones. Our friends and families. Those we fought with, those we laughed with, those we cried with."

Several spirits nodded gravely at these words. Allana. Duane and Katarin. Leo. Cyrus. Banon. Loki. Madonna. Koren. Dorgan.

Yang. Rachel. Sabin.

Galuf himself thought of Cara, and let out a sigh. "My friends… stand proudly beside them. Let us show the Mastermind what we can and will do. Let us lay the path bare for our friends and families. And if we do not come back…"

He paused, and then smiled slightly. "… well, we've all been to the doorway of the unknown before. Let's meet what awaits us with our heads held high, shall we?"

Sabin smiled, too, and threw his fist in the air. "Let's take the bastards down!"

His cry was met with a roaring cheer from hundreds of voices. It echoed across every surface, drowning out every thought, every worry, every doubt. Galuf and Gestahl found themselves joining in, turning toward the window with their fists held high. It flashed and swirled: the corridor was ready. Galuf, still cheering himself hoarse, ran forth and leapt into it, and a massive wave of spirits followed him into battle.

* * *

A brilliantly blue flash of light made the mortals turn and watch the sky behind them. The air was swirling around, distorted, and from the middle of it all a bright blue light shone down upon the scene. It flooded the clearing, lighting up the darkest corners, driving back the creatures on the ground even as the wave of Forbidden Spirits approached. Butz had to shield his eyes from the light, though for a moment he found himself captivated by its beauty.

Then, with a concussive _boom, _the spirits arrived.

The first ones shot like silver-blue luminescent bullets from the portal, blasting into the curtain of darkness. Each impact left a hole that spread across the darkness like burning parchment. Ten, eleven, twelve holes formed, and finally the curtain dissipated, and the Forbidden Spirits emerged, singular entities, their faces snarling and blackened, a black aura surrounding them.

The Coalition poured in, leaping from the portal to the ground before the mortals, and launching themselves into the fray. They flew over the Shadow Army forces and, slowly, began to force the Forbidden Spirits back. Up in the air, clear across the sky of the Holyland, members of the Coalition viciously fought the Forbidden Spirits, and soon the evil ghosts all but forgot about the mortals, throwing themselves in a snarling frenzy at the spirits of the Coalition.

Butz set his jaw. The timing would never be better. He thrust his sword in the air. "_Let's take them down!" _

An answering battle roar erupted from the two dozen throats behind him, and there was a thunder of running feet as the mortals charged the Holyland. Swords flashed, fists flew. Magical bombardments rained down upon the enemy forces, who threw themselves viciously at the humans for all they were worth.

It didn't take long for the mortals to begin gaining ground. The waves of shadow creatures pressed at them, but they pressed back. Wolves, panthers, all manner of creatures, on two legs, or four, or on no legs at all, were rent asunder upon their advance. A bright orange flash and a roar preceded Ifrit's bounding leap into the fray, barrelling through masses of creatures and leaving a flaming and charred path in his wake. Following Rydia's example, Lenna called the Titan up from the earth, sending a mass of creatures flying in all directions as he charged the Holyland.

Faris launched herself at an oncoming wolf, driving a clawed fist into its neck and tossing it aside to deal with the next. A flash of spinning blades and a roar of machine fuel, and Edgar appeared beside her, his face a mask of fury and lingering grief, his chainsaw flying about him and creating a veritable whirlwind of black dust. Arrows whipped by the two of them from Marle's crossbow, striking the creatures with deadly accuracy.

Not far away, creatures scattered by the dozen in fear of Duran's sword, and Angela lingered nearby, blasting spell after spell into the frenzy. Cara stood with them, firing arrows in all directions from her own bow and every so often stopping to heal the wounded. They were steadily gaining ground, and thus far there were no casualties. Most of the mortals allowed themselves a faint ray of hope.

They broke their way into a very large clearing. Lise recognized it; it had once been a small courtyard, with a great statue of the Mana Goddess on a raised platform in its centre. The statue – indeed, the entire platform that had supported it – was gone. The ground was blackened and charred, not by flame, but by darkness. There were two paths that led away, one to the northwest and one to the northeast. The clearing was vast, flat and unimpeded.

And empty.

Lise, along with everyone else, remained tense and at the ready, slowly advancing into the clearing. Above them, the Coalition continued to do battle with the Forbidden Spirits. The sounds of their battle cries echoed down to their ears even from there. But on the ground, where they paced slowly and watched for any signs of an ambush, there was not a single sound.

Cecil broke from his vigil for a moment and glanced around. "Is everyone all right?"

"Over here!" came Cid's voice – Baron's Cid, the only one of the three that had ventured into the battle. Cyan leaned heavily against him, limping on a badly injured leg. Rosa rushed over, immediately kneeling next to him and calling up her restorative magic. When she'd finished her work, she stood up, shaking her head. "I wish I could tell you not to walk on that leg."

"I shall manage," Cyan replied, his voice struggling to mask the pain.

"I really don't like this," said Crono, standing at the group's perimeter not far from Lise.

"Nor I," Frog agreed. "'Tis too quiet."

"Wait," said Terra, hovering nearby. "I hear something. Someone's coming."

Everyone turned to the other end of the clearing. A rustling of the charred grass sounded at each of the two paths that led away from the clearing. The group heard the voices to which the footsteps belonged well before they saw the two faces.

"Well, well," floated Corwyn's lilting self-confidence. "I must say, even the Master didn't expect you to make it this far. He knew you would try, of course, but dear me… we seem to have underestimated you."

"Not that it matters," said Exdeath, clanking out into the clearing. "Even if you make it past us, there is no stopping it now. The Restoration is nearly complete… inevitable, really. And none of you seem to realize it."

Butz felt his blood boil. "Exdeath."

"And the Dragon Emperor," added Duran through clenched teeth. "Let's get them!" he cried as he started forward.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, little knight," said Corwyn, flicking his wrist.

There was an audible impact, and Duran was thrown backward, landing roughly back on the ground amid the others.

Corwyn laughed loudly as Ayla helped Duran to his feet. "That's the trouble with you mortals. Barrelling on in, never stopping to think."

Butz's swords twitched nervously. "What do you call yourselves, then? If you're not mortal, what are you?"

It was Exdeath's turn to laugh. "Oh, of course, Butz. Always wanting answers to the least relevant questions."

Terra shook her head. "Be careful," she warned the group. "I can sense something… I don't know what, but there's something different here."

"What is it?" Butz asked her.

"I don't know. They're drawing power from somewhere, but I don't know where. Or from what."

"Oh. Damn."

"That's right, my boy," Corwyn said, grinning his toothy grin. "This Holyland… this horrid, wretched place… now it serves us. The power of this land is completely at our disposal. I thought killing that accursed Goddess would grant me this before, but no! Oh, how simple it all turned out to be."

"First things first," said Exdeath, stepping forward and raising his arm. "Can't have you causing too much trouble, can we?"

He made a brief, downward movement with his hand.

"Augghh!" Butz cried out as suddenly he felt a massive weight on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees, and then lower, until he could scarcely raise his head from the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Butz could see all the rest of his allies buckling under the same weight. He gritted his teeth, trying to resist to no avail. "H-…h-how..?"

He could hear grunts and cries of pain and effort all around him as everyone tried to force the invisible weight from their shoulders. One by one they each fell to the ground, unable to remain standing. The power behind the spell was incredible. "Damn…!" he heard Duran say before he collapsed, his armour clattering as it hit the earth.

Butz kept trying to resist, but he could barely move a single muscle. All that fighting. The people they'd lost. There _had _to be a way to fight this. They couldn't stop now.

"Hmm," he heard Exdeath say. "Interesting."

_Interesting? What's interesting? _He wanted badly to look around and see what Exdeath was seeing. He couldn't. It was maddening.

"Interesting?" Corwyn's cool, smug exterior had shattered faster than Butz would have imagined possible. "What do you mean, _interesting? _She's supposed to be on the bloody _ground!_"

Despite the pain, Butz managed a grin. Someone had beaten the spell – and it wasn't long before he saw who it was, as she settled to the ground between the mortals and their two foes across the clearing.

Terra was breathing heavily. She'd felt the weight of the spell but, apparently, hadn't been affected as strongly as everyone else. She kept her face neutral and collected, but beneath the surface she was trying desperately to understand why she was still able to stand. It had to have something to do with the source of their power, it had to. But she couldn't understand how.

Exdeath was still as calm as ever. "Very interesting indeed. Of all the mortals, you were the last I'd have expected to resist this magic."

Corwyn, breathing rapidly, was starting to calm down, but he still seethed with anger. "Why can't you all just lay down and _die_ like civilized people?"

"Corwyn, please… surely you understand what this means. Even _she _seems to understand what this means."

She didn't, and clearly Exdeath knew something she hadn't yet figured out, but she let her face betray nothing.

"What it _means? _It _means_ that she's still standing in our wa—oh." As if someone had flicked on a switch in his mind, the cool, smug exterior was back. He chuckled. "Oh, I see."

_Damn, _thought Terra.

Exdeath was also chuckling as he took a few steps toward her. "I do wonder how it happened. The incorruptible Terra Branford, of all people. The Master has been watching you closely, you see. I suppose we now see why."

"Perhaps when that little village of hers was destroyed," Corwyn said. "Why, I can't imagine many mortals who could walk away from such a thing unscathed."

"Perhaps," Exdeath agreed. "Or perhaps we should ask her."

Terra was now seething, memories of Mobliz burning painfully as they floated to the surface – the children screaming, the rumbling of the earth, the feeling of such utter loss and hopelessness that consumed her as she walked out into the open air.

"Oooh, watch out, Corwyn," laughed Exdeath. "You seem to have pushed a button or two. Look how her eyes blaze."

"Powerful," Corwyn agreed. "Very powerful."

Terra's composure finally broke. "I don't know what you're talking about," she shouted, raising a hand toward them, "but take one more step and there'll be nothing left of you but craters!"

Both of them stopped advancing, but shared a look. "She doesn't know!" Corwyn said, with a certain degree of glee that made Terra very uncomfortable. "You were wrong! She has no idea!"

"So it would seem." Exdeath started to advance again, now within ten paces of her.

Terra's hand twitched. "Stay back! I warn you!"

"You want to hit me? Fine." If the mortals could have seen his face, they would have seen a toothy grin. He took another step forward. "Hit me."

"You asked for it," she muttered, clenching her fist. _Flare._

Out of the very air surrounding Exdeath, flecks of flame began to swirl and dance. Then the flames grew from flecks into orbs, swirling tighter and tighter, closer and closer to him until nothing of his armour could be seen, surrounded by the veritable whirlwind of fire. With a concussive _bang_ that echoed endlessly across the clearing, the flame exploded, lighting up every dark corner momentarily with bright, red-orange light. The ground was charred and blackened. Any foliage in the immediate area near Exdeath had either caught fire or simply been reduced to ash. The wave of heat passed over the mortals as though they'd been thrown into a kiln.

When the smoke cleared, Exdeath remained standing calmly, exactly where he had been. And he was laughing.

Terra gasped and stumbled backward. "No! How…?"

Exdeath began to clap. "Wonderful. Such a perfect demonstration – I'm simply left speechless."

"Ooooh, but what power," Corwyn crowed, striding up next to him. "Incredible."

Terra shook her head, realizing with dread that she was far more vulnerable than she'd thought. "I… I don't…"

"No, I'm certain you don't." Exdeath stopped clapping, crossing his arms and standing at ease. "You see, this Holyland is an interesting place – alive, in its own way. In its natural state, brimming with the holy power of light, the noble and virtuous – much like you, or so we thought – have the advantage. This power, the dark powers of Chaotis himself, could never have harmed someone like yourself while you stood on this ground."

"But that was then," added Corwyn, still grinning. "This place now belongs to the Master. We are invincible here to someone such as you. Except, of course, that you've resisted the magic we've laid upon your friends… and only someone with a very powerful darkness inside her could do that."

Terra's blood ran cold. "You're lying," she said, trying at the same time to convince herself.

"More powerful than any mere emotion," Exdeath said, as if she hadn't even spoken. "More powerful than sadness or anger. More powerful even than the Spirit of Darkness himself, or any of its magic. True corruption. Deep corruption."

"And it would seem," oozed Corwyn, "that it exists in you. And of course, if you were to use it, _embrace _it, you might well be able to defeat us... assuming you're not first utterly consumed by it."

Even as the idea entered Terra's mind – to be met with disgust and abhorrence – she could feel a part of her responding to it, resonating with the power that had now consumed the Mana Holyland. In an instant she knew what the darkness was of which they spoke. She thought of the two figures that had appeared to her as she had absorbed the shadow dragon, imagining the black one with the burning red eyes. She could feel that presence now, creeping out of her subconscious like a tumour.

She shook her head fiercely. "No. No, I won't!"

"You refuse so quickly," Corwyn purred. "You fight it so strongly though you do not know how it _feels_. We are destined to have all that we ever dreamt of. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"You will fail," added Exdeath. "Your friends will perish, the Master will survive and the Restoration will be complete. Think of yourself. Think of what you could possess, the things that could be yours if only you allow it. Fight it and you die here, now, with all the rest of these pathetic mortals."

Terra's hands balled into fists. "I would rather be dead than become a monster like you."

"Yes, I thought as much," replied Exdeath, and he shrugged. "Very well then. You die first."

He whipped his hand toward her and said something under his breath that Terra couldn't understand. The spell caught her off-guard, and threw her arms up to defend herself, clenching her eyes shut.

Immediately the dark presence inside her roared to the surface. Her eyes flashed red. Her mind was swallowed in that same intense pleasure she had felt before. She wasn't completely conscious of her actions. She saw rather than felt the movements she made. Her arms moved as though they weren't even under her own control. They thrust outward. Exdeath's invisible spell shattered with a massive _bang_. From her outstretched palms, a wave of black-red magical power shot like a streak across the clearing, blasting both Exdeath and Corwyn off their feet. They flew almost to the fringe of the trees, leaving a trail of upturned soil in their wake as they landed.

Terra was still floating. It was delightful. And all too easy. She felt invincible. She advanced a few paces, overcome by the narcotic pleasure of the darkness. She could kill Exdeath and Corwyn easily, and then she could take their place. This realm, the Holyland, could be hers. All she had to do was desire it, and that she did.

Searing pain flashed through her as she rebelled. _No! _part of her mind screamed. _No! I can't!_

She stumbled. The dark Terra cried out with rage, momentarily thrown amiss, but soon recovered, the grin returning. Momentary distractions like that were of little importance. _Now, where was I? _

She raised her arms out to her sides. _Ah, yes_.

She rose a few feet from the ground, the dirt and charred grass beneath her swirling as a shadow seeped along below her, as deep and terrifyingly black as her skin. Energy, horrible and dark energy, expanded from her in an aura that made the sky look red and the air feel hot and dry.

Corwyn and Exdeath looked on in disbelief. Butz had to struggle to lift his head enough to see what was going on. His eyes widened in his dread. "Terra! No!"

Terra heard nothing. Power thrummed in her ears and through her veins. It swept within her, embraced her, soothed her. She would level the entire clearing, and everyone in it. And then she would streak away into the Dark Realm, and if the Mastermind would not submit to her, she would destroy him too.

The air itself grew distorted. The wind began to howl and trees began to bend. It wouldn't be long now.

"Terra!"

The burning eyes flashed to the ground before her. Katarin stood there, her spiritual form bruised and scraped – soft light emanated from the cuts where there should have been blood. "Terra, stop it! What are you doing?"

Within her mind, Terra found a shaky foothold. The dark body faltered. She gritted her teeth. "I… can't… hold it back…"

Duane appeared next to his wife. "You can! Fight it, Terra! Come back to us!"

Terra felt herself grasping numbly to some part of her mind. She latched on to it as best she could, but the dark presence within her still fought. It wanted her. It did not want to release her. "It's… it's strong…"

"You're stronger!" Now Sabin was there. "You can beat this thing! Don't lose yourself!"

"I…" She cried out again, the effort of her struggle sending pain coursing through her. "I can't… fight it off… alone!"

"Terra, my darling…"

Terra felt a ghostly hand wrap around her own, and another gently touch her shoulder. "You are not alone," Madonna told her, the hand moving to gently caress the long, flowing hair of her Esper body, black and writhing though it currently was. "You will never be alone. We will help you."

Duane, Katarin and Sabin rose into the air with her. Katarin touched an arm. Duane rested his palm on her back. Sabin held her hand.

"Force it from you," said Duane. "We can help you. We can break the dark power that's holding this land."

"We'll thrust the darkness inside you away," Katarin added. "We will infuse it with our energies, and take it to its source."

"Corwyn and Exdeath won't be able to draw on it," said Sabin. "You can fight past them, get to the Mastermind. Stop this war."

Terra drew in a shuddering breath. "What… urgh… what will happen to you?"

Madonna stroked her cheek. "We will be gone, dear. But together we can make sure this battle ends in victory for us all."

"I… I can't... I can't!"

"You must," her mother assured her. "You must. For the sake of us all, and for the sake of your friends."

"When it happens, the Mastermind's gate will start losing its power," Sabin said. "You can't let Exdeath and Corwyn stop you. You have to get to that gate."

Still shuddering, fighting against the darkness, Terra nodded shakily. "All right."

"S…Sabin…!"

Sabin's head whipped around to where the group lay, still under the deadening weight of Exdeath's magic. Edgar had managed to raise his head, ever so slightly. He stared with tears in his eyes at Sabin's floating form.

Sabin looked torn. He looked from him to Terra and back.

Terra gritted her teeth. "Go quickly… I understand…"

"I'll be back." Sabin darted over to where his brother lay, kneeling.

Edgar had a grief-stricken smile on his face. "Sabin… I…"

But Sabin put a finger to his brother's lips. Tears were forming in his own eyes. "I never got a chance to say goodbye. So here I am." He rested a hand on Edgar's back. "I'm glad we could be brothers again."

Through his tears, Edgar let out a brief sobbing chuckle, and then nodded, teeth clenched from the effort of holding up his head. "G…g-give 'em hell, brother."

Sabin smiled back. "You bet."

He locked eyes with his brother for another moment, and then floated back up to the spot where Terra and the other three spirits awaited him.

Terra nodded to him. "It's weakening… I can feel it…"

"Then now is the time," Madonna said. She and the others joined hands, in a small circle surrounding Terra. "Focus," she said to her daughter. "Push the darkness out as we draw it from you."

"M-mother… I… I wish—"

"I know, my darling." Madonna smiled sadly. "We had so little time. But you're a wonderful, strong and courageous woman, Terra… I'm so proud. Don't… please don't forget how proud I am."

All Terra could do was nod.

Then she felt it, the power of the spirits that surrounded her amplifying, binding itself to her. The darkness inside her mind screamed in agony and rage. It tried to cling even tighter, but she fought. She fought with all her might. _Get out_, she said to it. _Get out of my mind, get out of my body, get out! _

It roared and ranted and raved and struggled, but she could feel its grasp slipping. The spirits around her began to glow and pulse with an eerie red glow as they drew it from her, transforming into that which would mean the end of the Mastermind's stranglehold upon the Mana Holyland.

_Go back to the Hell you came from_, Terra's mind whispered.

And then, in an instant, it was gone. Terra's skin, now returned to its natural pink hue, rippled and flickered as the darkness left her and poured into the four spirits. Weak, trembling, she sank to the ground and collapsed to her knees, but her eyes remained fixed upon the circle of spirits and the darkness they had captured.

She could scarcely tell them apart from one another now. They'd transformed first into a glowing red ring, and now a shining crimson orb that rose higher into the air and pulsed with power. Corwyn and Exdeath stared, too, though they wore masks of confusion and anger. Terra watched with anxious hope.

She felt a palpable sense of relief and awe when the spirits hurled themselves toward the base of the dark gate.

She couldn't see it from where she knelt, and she could not watch the impact, but she knew it happened. She knew it happened because there was a blinding flash of white light that filled the entire Holyland, and for a moment she could not see. There was the echo of an explosion, but it sounded dull… flat, as though she were hearing it from beneath a few dozen feet of water.

It took her a few moments to reopen her eyes. Even then, she wasn't certain she really had as she looked around. Gone was the corruption. Gone were the haunting black clouds, the paralyzing storms, the gnarled vines. The sun was shining. The grass was lush and green. The trees blossomed and glowed. The clouds were white and fluffy. Though she had never before seen it, she knew. This was the way the Holyland was meant to be.

The spell upon it was broken. Her mother had been true to her word.

Behind her, her allies felt the weight lifted from their shoulders almost instantly. Butz was the first to rise to his feet, followed shortly by Kain and Faris, and then Duran and Cecil. Eventually everyone had stood again, almost all of them looking around themselves in wonder. Above them, the Forbidden Spirits were gone. So were the warriors from the Coalition.

Clyde bit his lip, staring up at the sky where they had been. They had vanished, utterly and completely. The Mastermind's magic, he thought. It was gone, and thus so were the Forbidden Spirits, unable to remain in the Mortal Realm. Had the Coalition escaped? Did the spirits return to the Spirit Realm? He thought of Galuf for a moment, and then tried to put it out of his mind.

Butz, meanwhile, had immediately dashed over to Terra, kneeling by her side. He held her tightly now, and she pressed herself into him. They paid no attention to their surroundings. "Are you hurt?" Butz asked her.

Terra sighed shakily. "I'm all right… I'm so sorry…"

"No. Don't. It wasn't your fault."

"Butz…" Duran said warningly. "The gate."

The pair looked to him, and then across the clearing, and then stood, Butz retrieving his swords and holding them at the ready. Terra regained her composure, her hands trembling only slightly. "It'll close soon," she said. "We need to get to it."

Faris stepped forward. "We still have to deal with these two," she said, eyeing the two evil men across the clearing, who were now getting to their feet. "This won't be easy."

"We can make it," said Crono, approaching Terra and Butz at Cecil's side. "We can get to him."

Angela nodded. "The five of you. Go. We'll handle these two."

Cecil frowned, looking at the group, pausing to meet Rosa's eyes. "No… no. We should stand together. We can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can." Clyde joined them at the front, staring daggers across the grass. "We can take care of ourselves. If you don't get to that gate and find the Mastsermind, this will all have been for nothing."

Duran swallowed heavily, and shared glances with Butz, Terra, Cecil and Crono. "They're right," he said.

Terra nodded and turned back to their two enemies, clenching her fists. "Get ready, everyone. Here they come."

Corwyn seethed, now standing with his fists clenched in his rage. "You… you insignificant, meddling, hare-brained, stubborn, idiotic fools! You just can't leave well enough alone, can you? You can't just _die_! Why, why can't you just _die_?"

"You are fools," Exdeath repeated. "You may have dispelled the Master's hold over this land, but even without the aid of his power, the Holyland will fall and you will die. We will make certain of that."

"We've heard it all before, you overgrown tea kettle!" Faris yelled back. "You can't hold us back!"

"Your master has held this cloud over our heads long enough!" added Kain.

"You've been ruining our lives for too long!" cried Lise.

"You've manipulated us!" spat Marle. "Turned our own allies against us! That sure as hell won't go unanswered!"

"And I didn't come back to this plane of existence to keep running," Clyde finished, crossing his arms. "Give us your best shot!"

There were similar answering cries from the rest of the group, all brandishing their weapons, readying their skills. Righteous fury burned in every eye.

Exdeath briefly bowed his head, chuckling. "Mortals."

Corwyn glanced at him. "Altruism."

"Futility." Exdeath met the glance. "Shall we dance?"

"Let's."

They both turned back to the group of mortals, and then several things happened at once.

Corwyn raised his arms up from his sides and screeched up to the sky. Horns began to grow from his head. His neck elongated, and widened, along with his body. His feet burst from his boots, claws erupting from his toes. Wings erupted from his back and arched out, growing larger and larger. He was soon massive, standing high above the canopy of the trees. His skin was a dark, scaly green. His screech turned into a deafening and terrifying roar as he arched his long neck up to the sky. The monster was easily twice the size of Bahamut, with row upon row of fearsome teeth.

_The Great Dragon, wreaking chaos on the cosmos with his merciless flames._

Exdeath sank into the ground. Then, from the spot into which he'd disappeared, a great, horned paw erupted from the earth, and the rest of the horrifying body clawed its way to the surface. The beast looked as though it were composed of a hundred decaying corpses. The horns that erupted from its temples, above its long snout and sharp teeth, were long and deadly sharp. Its four legs shook the ground. The moans and wails of the gruesome bodies that formed its core were drowned out only by the beast's own terrifying roar. The ground and the air literally rippled in response.

_The Shadow Demon, twisting the very fabric of the physical world to his will._

"Shit," said Duran. "He looks stronger than he did last time."

"So does Exdeath," Butz answered. "This may not be good."

"Focus," said Cecil. "If we can get past them, we may not need to beat them."

"That doesn't help everyone else," muttered Crono.

Terra said nothing.

Each of their horrifying enemies let out a terrible roar, and Frog raised his sword. "_To arms!"_

The rumble of feet that surged forward sounded like thunder, but was nothing compared to the deafening sound of the cheer that answered him. All manner of weapons, swords, spears, knives, bows, all were held high. Magic brewed and flowed. The Great Dragon lifted off into the sky, drawing half the invading army along behind it, Lise and Angela in the lead. Faris and Cara charged with the other half toward the Shadow Demon, which lowered its head and awaited their advance with a cruel snarl.

Again, many things happened at once. Kain leapt and dove at the Great Dragon with a vicious cry. A wayward claw swept Frog and Cid aside as if effortlessly. Umaro and Edge danced impishly about the Shadow Demon's four giant paws, striking where they could and narrowly dodging its counterattacks. Rosa, Cara and Edgar peppered the Dragon with a hail of arrows. Lucca blasted the Demon with flames. Roars and cries and the sounds of clashing metal and blasts of magic were all that could be heard. Chaos reigned as the battle waged furiously across the plain.

And Terra, along with Butz, Duran, Cecil and Crono, slipped away to the border of the trees, edged out of the clearing, and ran as fast as they could.

The sounds of the battle still had not died away by the time the five, panting heavily and wiping sweat from their brows, had approached near enough to the former resting place of the Mana Tree to see the gate for themselves.

It hovered, dark and foreboding, above the little sapling. It was shrinking rapidly; it was a third the size it had been when they had left the assault, and steadily continuing to diminish.

"That's it," said Duran. "The sapling. Look, the gate's still losing its power."

"This is it," Crono whispered in awe.

They approached the threshold of the gate, stopping short of the little pool in which stood the massive remains of the Mana Tree. They stared uncomfortably at the dark portal which, though it was much smaller than it had been, still towered above them like a looming, black death.

Terra took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Cecil swallowed heavily. "I don't know how anyone could be ready for such a thing as this."

"We have no idea what we'll find there," Butz said. "We have no idea what's waiting for us. What if we're walking right into a trap?"

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," Duran said, shifting uncomfortably. "Everyone chose to fight, maybe to die, back there so that we could reach this gate… we can't stop now."

"I never said we should," Butz retorted, "but I do wish we knew what we were doing."

After a moment, Terra said, "We do. We know what we're doing… we're fighting."

Everyone looked at her, but she continued as if she didn't even notice. "We're fighting. We're standing up for our race, our way of life. We're standing up against someone who wants to prevent us from seeing tomorrow. I don't know exactly what we're going to face when we get there, whether he'll have another army waiting for us, anything." She set her jaw grimly, her pink hair dancing about behind her. "But I do know what we're doing… and what we're doing is worth dying for."

Crono nodded. "Yeah. Everyone. Everywhere."

"My kingdom," Cecil agreed. "And all of your homes."

"The people we've lost already," said Duran.

Butz looked at Terra, and took her hand in his. "The ones we still have, and want to keep," he said quietly.

Terra looked down at the hand, and then into his eyes, and nodded. "Let's go. Let's finish this."

Sharing one last look amongst themselves, the five ascended the sapling's root, swallowed their fear, and leapt into the dark portal. The battle sounds faded into muffled nothingness behind them; only the Mastermind remained.


	33. Part XXXIII

**The Restoration: Part XXXIII**

* * *

There was a silence.

Then a sound, a strange sound, like releasing air while underwater.

Then silence again.

Then the sounds of howling wind, lashing storms, booming thunder.

When Terra finally opened her eyes, she had to fight hard to maintain her composure beyond the terror she felt. As far as she could tell, she stood upon a black island. It floated in the middle of an endless sky of clouds, except that the clouds were black like the vessels of the Shadow Army. From somewhere she couldn't see, they were lit with an ambient red, and lightning – rich, bright, forked lightning – arched across the scene menacingly.

She went to take a step forward and found that she couldn't.

She tried to move her other limbs and found that she couldn't do that either.

She looked left to right. Then down. She realized she was suspended in the air. Her arms were splayed out beside her, her legs spread. She was upright, a few feet above the black soil, but not far from the edge of the island. And, she noted with slight dread, she'd morphed back into her human form. Nothing she'd ever encountered had been able to force her out of her Esper body. Nearby, Butz and Cecil were suspended the same way in a line to her right; Crono and Duran to her left. Together they marked the perimeter of the island.

Her friends slowly began to stir, and were caught by the same panic she'd felt when they realized that they were trapped in stillness.

"What is this?" Duran shouted. "What's going on? Where's the Mastermind?"

"I can't move!" Crono grunted.

"None of us can move! Damn it, we walked right into a trap!" shot Butz angrily.

Cecil was easily the calmest of the group, but it was clear he was fighting his nerves. "Skies above. What is this place? What has he created here?"

"Whatever it is, I'd rather not be stuck in it like this," Butz replied. "And where _is_ the Mastermind?"

Terra, meanwhile, had been taking in their surroundings a little more carefully. There were ebony boulders, tall and rough, here and there, pockmarked along the island. The entire thing was ringed with rock, almost like a low fence, except at the end directly opposite them. There was a break in the rock border, about three feet along, that seemingly gave way to the nothingness.

Then she saw a flicker of movement. "Quiet!" she hissed. "Something's here with us."

Everyone looked where she was staring. There was a slight rustle of motion from behind one of the large boulders, and then another. The five heard a slight grunt of effort – or pain, or both. Then a little furry white arm emerged, and the rest of the furry white body followed it, or rather, collapsed, onto the black soil with a groan.

Crono gaped. "Spekkio!"

Amid the group's confusion, the little white puffball looked up. Its face lit up when it saw Crono. "It's you! The spiky-haired punk!"

"Spekkio, you're alive! We thought the Mastermind killed you!"

The thing pushed itself up onto its feet and waddled closer. "That makes two of us," he said. There were dark patches of charred fur along his body. He waddled with a limp. "I thought I was a goner, but he threw me into some sort of… I don't know. I don't know what kind of place it was. And then next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

Crono shook his head. "Spekkio, why'd you do it? Why did you help the Mastermind?"

"Wait, hang on," said Butz. "What… er, who…?"

"The name is Spekkio," the puffball said, turning slightly indignantly in his direction. "Magical maestro. At your distinguished service." He rolled his eyes and turned back toward Crono. "Never mind that, kid. There's no love lost between us now, anyway. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We came to track down the Mastermind and stop the Restoration," Crono said. "We thought we'd stand a chance if we got to him on his own ground."

"Um, Sir Spekkio," said Cecil dubiously, "do you know if this is it? His Dark Realm, or whatever it is?"

Spekkio nodded to him. "Now _there's_ a man who knows how to show respect. Yeah, this is it, all right. It'd be nice if it weren't for all the lightning."

"Where is he?" asked Terra.

"Never mind that," said Duran, "can you get us down from here?"

Spekkio shook his head. "No can do. You're stuck there." He looked around. "I guess that's why you're hanging around in the first place. He must have known you were coming."

"Then why isn't he here?" asked Terra. "Why hasn't he killed us already?"

"I'd say it's because he doesn't want you dead yet," said Spekkio. "I'll say this: he sure doesn't think much of you people."

"I bet," said Duran bitterly. "We've beaten back everything he's thrown at us."

"Yeah." Spekkio turned away, waddling over toward the break in the rock perimeter. "Makes you kind of persona-non-grata in these parts."

"Never mind all that!" Butz said, annoyed. "We have to get down from here and come up with a plan!"

"Spekkio," Crono said anxiously, "is there _anything_ you can tell us? Anything that would help us?"

Spekkio scoffed, and muttered something under his breath.

Crono looked to the others, and then back. "What did you say?"

"I said, the nerve of you people."

Crono blinked. "What?"

"All you're ever thinking about is yourselves, your puny little planet, your pathetic, insignificant lives." Spekkio turned to face them. "You're never thinking outside of that. You never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, there might be method to the madness."

"Method?" Butz said incredulously. "He wants to kill us all!"

"What choice has he got?" Spekkio retorted. "He wasn't always a tyrant. He loved the Reptites. He loved them like they were his own children. And he had to watch while Lavos obliterated every last one of them like so many flies under a rock. After all the time and effort he put into caring for them, ensuring their place in the world, all that love and devotion for nothing!"

"You're actually _defending_ this creep?" said Duran. "He nearly killed you!"

Spekkio let out a barking laugh. "You humans. Here I thought you had it all figured out, but no. The candles are lit, but nobody's home. Gaspar always told me I never gave you all enough credit, that you were smarter and more resourceful than I thought. It's nice to see I was right about you all this time."

"Spekkio? What are you saying?" Crono said, though he was beginning to dread that he already knew the answer.

In answer, Spekkio shook his head, chuckling. "You still don't get it. Unbelievable. You cling to your stubborn, feeble little minds as though they serve you with any kind of reliability. I suppose you'll never wrap your brains around it any other way. So, if you'll excuse me, there's someone you've all been dying to meet."

He turned away from them, facing the clouds, and abruptly a dark mist appeared and swirled around him, obscuring every part of his body. Blue-purple light shone out from between the cracks, bright enough to make the five mortals squint or look away. The mist changed its shape, slimmer and taller, and then resolved itself into arms, legs, a body, a head.

Then it flew apart, and the figure that remained turned, his black cloak flapping in the wind, the yellow eyes gleaming from the darkness beneath his hood.

When Terra spoke, her voice was little more than a whisper. "The Mastermind…!"

"I've always enjoyed theatrics," the Mastermind said. "Ask Corwyn or Exdeath. At any rate I've gotten rather good at it over time."

Crono's face contorted with rage. "What have you done with Spekkio?"

Duran and Butz suppressed groans as they lowered their heads. Cecil shared a brief glance with Terra.

The Mastermind, meanwhile, laughed aloud. "Really, now, Crono? Are you in such a state of denial that you can't even accept the things happening right before your eyes?" He turned to him and crossed his arms. "I _am _Spekkio. Or, more to the point, there never was a Spekkio."

Crono's face paled. "That's not true! It's not possible!"

"Oh, it's quite possible, I assure you. So possible, in fact, that it's real."

He stepped a few paces forward, his hands lingering leisurely behind his back. "I do apologize that I must keep you all tied up like this, but of course, I can't have you doing anything silly. By now you must understand that there is no leaving this Realm unless I permit you to do so, and it would be a shame if you did something rash – jumping off the island, for example – in an attempt to escape."

"So you were behind it all? Everything? The Restoration?" Crono was almost pleading, wishing it wasn't true.

The hooded head nodded. "That I was. What I find entertaining is that despite all the fighting you've been doing, despite everything you think you've accomplished, you've almost completely ignored the one piece of the puzzle you should have been paying attention to."

He walked to borderless edge of the island and flicked his wrist at the clouds. They began to swirl, slowly at first and then faster, until an image began to resolve itself in the center. It grew steadily clearer until they were all looking at a very familiar scene. The towers looked peaceful in the moonlight, the roofs of the village quaint and quiet. There were guards out and about, but for the most part everything was still.

"Cecil," the Mastermind said, "you should be paying special attention."

"Baron," Cecil whispered.

"Yes. Undoubtedly you've noticed how often I set my sights on your majestic little piece of real estate. I wish I could say it was as simple as a petty grudge, but no. In fact, your kingdom is a far more important landmark than I think even you realize."

"What do you want with Baron?" Cecil all but shouted at him. "If you're going to kill us all, what does it matter?"

"Oh, let me assure you, every man, woman and child, every stone, every blade of grass matters to me. More to the point, it matters to me that I destroy it, utterly and completely. But what with your meddling, I realized I couldn't do so until I had you here… a 'captive' audience, so to speak."

Terra felt a cold dread. "No! You can't!"

"Ugh," groaned the Mastermind, "save me the emotional outbursts. They're quite irrelevant."

"But why?" Butz called out. "Why Baron? Why is it so important?"

"We'll get to that. All in good time. Forgive me, there are a matter or two to which I should be giving some of my attention." He flicked his wrist and the image in the clouds changed. They were seeing the battle in the Holyland, the one they'd just left. The image panned over the scene from far away and high above, as if seen from a bird's eye. The Great Dragon let loose a great spout of flame on the field. The Shadow Demon swiped a paw, knocking several of the mortals astray.

The view flickered from scene to scene, person to person. _Flick_, and there was Mog, thrown to the ground by a rumbling quake; _flick_, and they saw Ayla, hurling giant rocks of ice given her by Marle toward an enemy, though they couldn't tell which; _flick_, and there was Clyde, dodging another spout of flame, and hurling shurikens with deadly accuracy up to its source; _flick_, and they saw Angela, Rydia and Rosa sheltered behind the great bulk of the Titan, Rosa and Angela blasting the field with Holy magic as Rydia hurled flame and ice and lightning.

_Flick_, and the Mastermind out let out a satisfied chuckle: there was a body, bloody and battered upon the ground. "No!" Cecil cried. "No! _Kain!_" His helmet had fallen from his head as he died, and his blonde hair was matted to his head.

_Flick_. Faris dug her claws into the Great Dragon's back as it flew high above the battlefield, and it let out a roar and hurled her the hundreds of feet to the ground. Butz let out a great, wounded cry. He could not speak.

Terra's eyes were filling steadily with tears. They were dying. One by one, their friends were dying, and there was nothing the five of them, helpless as they were by the Mastermind's magic, could do to stop it. She longed to move. Even if it just meant she could run to Butz, hold him, mourn with him. But she couldn't. And her heart continued to break.

"I think that will do," the Mastermind mused. He flicked his wrist, and the image vanished, replaced again by Baron, sitting serenely in the dusk.

"You bastard…" Butz said through his grief. It sounded like he had a dead weight pressed against his chest. His tears fell freely.

"Oh, come now," the Mastermind soothed. "This is just the beginning, all because you were too stubborn to accept its inevitability. It wasn't my intention to go about this so violently, but you all pressed my hand. Why… if I'd been left to my own devices from the start, you'd never even have realized it was happening at all. Well…" He turned to Cecil. "Except for you, of course. I would still have had to destroy Baron, at any rate."

Cecil was so upset that he could not reply.

"I don't get it!" Duran said. "Why Baron? What is it about Baron? Tell us!"

"You, my hot-headed friend, are in no position to be making demands."

"And you aren't in any position to call me a friend!"

The Mastermind sighed. "Too true. Well then, I suppose there's little harm." He turned to the window in the clouds, staring into it as he spoke. "You undoubtedly already know that I've uncovered some of the secrets of the seal placed on Chaotis so many aeons ago…"

"Chaotis?" Crono repeated. "This is about Chaotis?"

"It would do me a great deal of pleasure if you wouldn't interrupt me." The Mastermind snapped his fingers and a ribbon of darkness wound itself tightly around Crono's mouth. "As I was saying, it may interest you to know that though Chaotis is sealed in a realm altogether separate from your world, the same cannot be said for each component of the living seal itself."

"What do you mean?" said Duran.

The Mastermind sighed again. "Oh, you mortals are so slow on the uptake. What that means," he said, turning again to face them, "is that each part of the seal corresponds to the member of my people that sacrificed himself to create it, and the essence of each part of the seal is within the now-merged world."

"So Chaotis is sealed away in another realm, from our world. From the outside." Butz's voice was still hoarse, but he was listening.

"Precisely. Alas, as they are, they might as well be invulnerable. In that intangible form, they are damn near impossible to find, and even harder – in fact, patently impossible – to destroy."

"Good," spat Duran. "Anything that—mmph!"

Another ribbon of darkness had now wound itself around his mouth. "Such insolence," the Mastermind said with a tsk. "In fact, fortunately for me, several of those that formed the seal were stupid enough to settle in a place where their essences could latch on to something tangible: life."

"Finding them was difficult," he continued, turning back to the window. "Very difficult. But though I had to maintain millennia of vigilance across all five worlds, the task was not impossible. Life is transient. The connection between the seal and those life forms was not eternal. And as such, it had its weaknesses. Kill those life forms with a certain dose of my unique brand of power, and so too would that little seal die with it.

"The first was a little boy. You might have met him, Crono… I believe he was once in possession of a trinket called the Hero's Medal."

Crono struggled to shout from behind his gag, but all that escaped were muffled grunts.

"Yes, I thought so. The second, funny enough, was your great-great-great-grandfather, Terra." Terra seethed, but said nothing. "The third," he continued, meeting Duran's eyes, "was a dragon, of the same species as your Flammie. And the fourth was a tree growing in the Forest of Mua… Exdeath dealt nicely with that one for me.

"And so now, of the twenty beings that made up the original seal, only sixteen are left. With the work I have done so far, I have been able to release pieces of Chaotis's power… communicate with him. One more – just one more – and I can free him altogether."

"Why would you free him?" said Terra, her voice constricted with anger. "He was your enemy!"

"Quite simple, really. I free him and he will rid this planet of you mortals before you can say 'Meteo.' Then he'll leave me in peace and return to our own home world, and good riddance to all of you."

"What does Baron have to do with this?" Cecil said weakly. "You said only life forms can bind with these… these seals. What should Baron matter to you?"

"Ahhh," the Mastermind answered, rubbing his hands together. "This, you see, is where things get interesting. Baron is no ordinary land. Baron is Odin's land."

"Odin? The Phantom Beast?"

The Mastermind chuckled. "Yes, the very same. Baron's first king, your old king's ancestor, was a Summoner."

Cecil blinked. "A Summoner?"

"Must I always repeat myself? Yes, a Summoner. An outcast, to be more precise. Once, as a young man, he found himself under attack by a renegade group of wizards. He summoned Odin to his side. Odin, alas, was killed by the wizards' electrical magic – I'm sure you've heard the folklore.

"But then something interesting happened. Odin decided not to renew himself with the young man's life essence, as a Phantom Beast would ordinarily do. Instead, feeling pity for the man, he sacrificed his own essence and let him live. After that, the man carried the Esper inside him. That essence became a part of the kingdom he built. As such, a part of him exists in the very stone of Baron's walls, and in everyone who lives within them.

"And that man, as fate would have it, was bound to the living seal of Chaotis." The Mastermind shrugged. "I do not know why it happened, nor do I know how, but your entire castle, and the village, and those who were born inside its walls, are also a part of the seal."

"And now you're going to destroy that castle and the village and everyone there? All those innocent lives?" Terra cried.

"I think we have established," the Mastermind deadpanned, "that I do not have the sympathy for you, nor the love, that I once had for my Reptites. Were it my choice, you'd have been ripped from this world long ago."

He whipped back around to the window, swinging the view to the sky above Baron. "Watch closely now," he said. "You wouldn't want to miss anything."

* * *

Lucca knelt next to Robo's dented, torn frame, searching desperately for any sign that he could be repaired, any hope for his life. Finally she stopped and shook her head, and then dissolved into tears, racked by huge sobs that shook her entire body. Beside her, Marle's own tears poured down an expression of absolute rage.

They had been battling the beasts for more than an hour, and they were showing no signs of slowing. The casualties were beginning to build. Kain, and then Faris, had been the first to fall, and now Robo had met with the wrong end of one of the Shadow Demon's claws. Things were not going well for the mortals and they would not be able to keep up this pace for long.

Through her tears, Marle looked up at the Great Dragon. It was doing a deadly dance in the air with the Phoenix, jets of flame shooting from each mouth. Marle herself bled from a cut on her cheek and her left arm and leg were scorched by flame. _Please hurry, Crono_, she thought. _Please._

Then she felt something. She wasn't sure what she felt, but she felt something. She looked at Lucca, whose sobbing had temporarily stopped, and met her eye. "Did you feel that?"

Lucca nodded, wiping her eyes. "I felt… something…"

Marle looked across the field. Nearby, Edward was playing a magical healing song and pouring energy out onto the field while Cyan defended him to the best of his ability. For a moment, both of them halted, looking about themselves. They'd felt it too. And then all across the battlefield, she could see her allies twitch or jerk as they felt it. Whatever it was, it was flooding the battlefield with a warm magical power.

Then a flash of yellow-orange light shone out from the horizon, and then resolved itself into a solid beam that blasted into – _through_ – the Great Dragon.

The Dragon, Corwyn, let out a great and giant roar as it fell, a giant burning hole running from his chest straight through his back. He collapsed down into the forest, knocking over scores of trees as his great body died.

The beam of light, still in midair over the Mana Holyland, streaked around and now shot toward the Shadow Demon. Exdeath began to run, trying to escape, but the light was far too fast. It shot through Exdeath's head, and the life went out in his eyes. He collapsed to the ground and lay still.

All across the battlefield there was a great cheer. The battle-worn crew threw their fists and weapons into the air, crying out in gratitude to this beam of light, whatever it was. Lenna and Cara, near where Faris's body lay, threw their arms around one another, sobbing. Clyde, staring up at the sky, began to stumble, but Edge caught him and supported him, and the two locked eyes and grinned. Edgar, Gau and Setzer leapt into the air, cheering themselves hoarse. The Phoenix let out a pealing cry and danced in the air with Flammie. Lise picked up Mog and swung him around in her arms. Angela and Rydia sent flames up, arching into the sky. Rosa, who knelt sadly by Kain's body, cradled it gently as she watched.

The beam of light itself lit up the sky in the Holyland one last time before it turned and shot across toward the spot where the dark gate had almost completely vanished. It flew in, and within five more minutes, the gate was gone.

* * *

"You can't!" Cecil was pleading. "Please! Why must you do this?"

"I _can_ and _will _do whatever I need to do to bring back the First World," the Mastermind growled, his hands extended toward the window, where darkness was gathering in the clouds.

"Why?" Butz shouted. "If you want to bring the Reptites back so badly, let us coexist with them! You don't have to destroy us all!"

"Oh, I know I don't _have_ to," the Mastermind replied, "but I _want _to."

"Please!" Terra cried. "Please don't do this! Why do you hate us so much?"

"Because you were never meant to survive!" The hands he held toward the window clenched into fists. "All of it, all throughout your history, the things that you cling to were never meant to be yours!"

Within the window, in the expanse of darkness, a funnel began to form like an inverted whirlwind. Lightning flashed within it. The air swirled and howled.

"But that wasn't our fault!" Terra said desperately. "We haven't _done_ anything!"

"Yes, you have. Ohhhh, yes. You withstood my first assault of your kingdom. You, Terra, destroyed my dragon, a creature which would have made short work of it. Now there is nothing to stand in the way. Now I will finally release Chaotis and undo the damage that Lavos did to me all those billions of years ago. _Now_, we will see the end of the Restoration!"

The vortex above Baron flashed and grew larger. Slowly, before the mortals' terrified eyes, bits of stone began to ship away, floating and swirling up toward its mouth. Then bigger stones chipped away, and before long entire sections of wall, and doors, and roofs, all of it was sucked up toward the thing. Cecil cried out and strained to try and move his limbs, but they would not respond. Duran and Crono couldn't even speak, the gags around their mouths completely cutting off their voices. Butz's throat felt dry. Terra couldn't even look.

And then there was a bright yellow-orange flash of light.

A being – the light was so bright that none of them could make out his shape – slammed to the surface of the island, stood upright, and threw his arm out toward the Mastermind. There was another flash, and the Mastermind was thrown from his feet, his cloak ripped from him, his dark gloves torn, and he landed roughly face-down against the soil several feet away. In a swift, fluid motion, the stranger, still bathed in light, swung his arm toward the window and spread his fingers, his hand trembling slightly. Cecil watched intently, feeling his breath return as the dark vortex above Baron slowed, and then began to dissipate. In another moment, it was gone.

The Mastermind grunted, starting to push himself up, trembling slightly in pain. All five of the mortals turned their heads toward the newcomer. None of them could quite believe what they were seeing.

Clothed head to toe in his same old robes and scarves of yellow, orange, red and a touch of green, and panting breaths escaping from behind the material that covered his face, the figure that stood and faced the Mastermind with fire in his eyes was none other than Gogo.

For a long time, but for the Mastermind's grunts and the ever-howling storms, there was not a sound.

Terra was finally the first to speak. "…Gogo?"

He turned to her. "Oh. Right, of course." He flicked his hand toward the mortals and they immediately collapsed to the ground, caught off-guard and landing roughly. Crono and Duran felt the ribbons of dark energy vanish from around their mouths.

Butz pushed himself up and rose quickly to his feet. "It _is_ you. Gogo. I…" He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Not now," Gogo replied, his attention turning back to their enemy. "Stay back."

The Mastermind had finally risen to his feet, and none of the mortals could help but stare. The cloak gone, his true face was laid bare for them all to see. He looked almost human, but his skin was a pale blue. His hair was bright green and fell in straight, perfectly groomed waves to the top of his ears, which were very thin, much thinner than human ears, pointed, and plastered to the sides of his head. His eyes still glowed yellow, even without the cloak he'd worn. Beneath the cloak his chest was bare, lean and defined. The fingers on his hands were long and pointed.

"Zemus," Cecil whispered.

Terra shot him a look. "What?"

"He looks like Zemus did. The skin, the ears…"

"What are you saying?" Duran asked.

Cecil opened his mouth to answer, but the unmasked Mastermind spoke first, snarling at Gogo. "You… you're a human! I've seen you! The self-styled Mimic! How can you—how _dare_ you…!"

"You should know better than that by now, Spekyon." The Mastermind's angry glare wavered for a second as if surprised, and Gogo tilted his head slightly. "Surprised that I know your real name? I know a lot about you. It is an unfortunate happenstance that you exist at all."

Terra watched nervously as the Mastermind – Spekyon, she corrected herself – nodded. "Of course. You couldn't be mortal. You wield power beyond their capabilities. You wield the sort of power I do… the power of my kind."

"You're learning," Gogo said approvingly.

"I must say I'm impressed," Spekyon continued. "You camouflaged yourself very well. I should have detected your presence millennia ago. You should never have been able to broach the border of this realm."

"You invited your own undoing," Gogo replied, "by allowing the mortals into this place. I could never have broken through your barriers otherwise. So, thank you for that."

"I wish I could say it was my pleasure. Tell me… how did you find me? How many of you are there, hiding amid these weaklings?" Spekyon shot a furtive, suspicious glance toward the mortals.

Gogo laughed. "I'm sure you wish it were that simple. But I'm through talking, Spekyon. There's too much blood on your hands already – thousands of years' worth. This will end here!"

Spekyon laughed, long and loud. "Will it? I disagree. You're in my world, on my ground, and you're just one more nuisance to be dealt with before I free Chaotis and wipe these mortals from existence!"

"You and what army?" Gogo shot back. "Your power is spent! Your servants – the ones that haven't already betrayed you – are dead! Listen to reason! Leave this world and its inhabitants in peace while you can still escape with your life!"

"This world is _mine_!" Spekyon snapped back, raising his arms and hovering in the air. "I don't care who you are, you will not take it from me!"

"So be it," Gogo responded, rising along with him. "You'll have this world over my dead body."

"That's the plan."

Spekyon thrust his palm forward and a ball of shadow energy blasted toward Gogo, who met it with his own palm and blasted it back. It shattered into dozens of particles of energy and changed into bright orange missiles of light which converged on Spekyon from all sides. Spekyon held up both hands and the missiles shattered harmlessly against an invisible barrier only inches from his body. Then he threw both arms out and a wave of bright green light blasted outward in a ring from his body. It caught Gogo full in the chest, and he was thrown backwards several dozen feet.

He recovered, righting himself and forming a blazing orange blade of energy in his right hand, brandishing it like a sword. Spekyon scowled and raised his hand toward the clouds, where a black patch emerged. From it flew a long, snakelike creature of darkness, its mouth full of gnashing teeth and its large eyes manic and evil. It darted out and shot toward Gogo, enraged and feral.

Gogo's blade moved almost faster than the mortals could see it, in an upward slicing motion that cleaved the shadow creature in two clean halves, which screamed as they dissolved into nothingness. More creatures emerged, identical to the first, flying out again and again from the patch of darkness and lunging at him, but he was faster. The sword flashed again and again, slicing mercilessly through every dark thing that came near him.

After the last creature was rent asunder, Spekyon nodded, tossing his green hair off his forehead. A dark, purplish-black blade of his own formed in his hand. "All right. You want to play? Let's play."

"En garde," Gogo snarled, and shot off like a rocket across the air as Spekyon did the same.

There was a bright, incandescent flash as the two blades met for the first time, and again and again, the two immortal beings duelling fiercely in midair. Their swordplay was unlike anything Duran had ever seen. Their weapons were blurs of flame and darkness, but they made a piercing sound like the finest steel as they clashed. A swipe, a parry, a dodge and a narrow miss. They were relentless in their combat, never flinching in their intensity and focus.

Terra stared up at them fearfully. "We have to help Gogo!" she said.

"_Help_ him?" Crono said incredulously. "I think he just proved that he's got way more control over this situation than we ever did!"

"We can't beat the Master—Spekyon," said Duran. "I bet we can't even hurt him. He's too strong."

"We may not be able to hurt him," Butz said as an idea occurred to him, "but I bet we can do something."

High above them, Gogo landed a kick at Spekyon's chest, sending him tumbling several feet away. Spekyon righted himself and flashed a malicious grin at Gogo. "Not bad. You have some skill, I see."

"I live to please," Gogo replied dryly, swinging his sword to the ready. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

Spekyon then disappeared, instantly fading back into view a few feet away, and then again, emerging to Gogo's right. He darted all around, and Gogo's head jerked this way and that, trying to keep track of him.

He sensed Spekyon's presence just in time to turn directly behind him and parry the blow, but the impact send him sprawling backward. Spekyon let out a laugh and vanished again. Gogo tensed. Again he sensed the attack just in time, and again he only just deflected the strike. And then Spekyon disappeared for the third time, appearing overhead and charging downward at him.

From out of nowhere a fireball slammed into his side, followed by another, and a bolt of lightning, and he jerked toward the source: the little island, far below them, and the five mortals that stood upon it.

He snarled at them, but Gogo took the split second to slam into him, sending him tumbling away again. Spekyon presently righted himself, and muttered, "These idiot mortals just don't know when to quit." He flicked his wrist and another dark patch appeared in the clouds, the same serpentine creatures pouring out and soaring toward the island.

Duran and Cecil were at the ready, their swords imbued with Duran's Saint Saber. "Ready?" asked Cecil.

"Damn straight," replied Duran through clenched teeth.

Their blades sliced through the onslaught of creatures like hot knives through butter. They were peerless together, and powerful. Behind them, protected by their diligence, Crono, Butz and Terra threw spell after spell at the distant speck that was Spekyon.

Spekyon shrugged off the impacts as though they were no more bothersome than pebbles striking his skin, but the mortals' tactic was working. It was just enough of a distraction to tip the scales in Gogo's favour. Spekyon's strikes were clumsier, his parries more delayed.

Their swords slammed together and each held, each pressing against the other's weapon with all their strength. They were close enough to feel each others' breath. Down below, Terra lowered her hands, as did Butz and Crono, none of them wanting to risk peppering Gogo himself with their magic.

Through gritted teeth hidden behind his scarves, Gogo spoke menacingly. "Yield, Spekyon. You cannot win this. You've spent too much of your power."

"Fool!" Spekyon grimaced. "My power is limitless! It flows from the very realm of Chaotis himself!"

"It won't last forever!" Gogo growled back. "One way or another I will take you straight to hell!"

"Is that so?" Spekyon grunted, a nasty grin on his face. "You've forgotten to mind your surroundings."

Too late, Gogo's head spun toward three oncoming shadow creatures that had circled around while his attention was occupied. He broke away just in time to slice through the first and the second, but the third clipped his shoulder and he cried out momentarily in pain. And then Spekyon was there, blasting him with a bolt of shadow and bringing his sword to bear down upon him. Gogo threw his arms up to protect himself with magic but the blow was too strong, and the impact sent him blasting toward the island, the wind tossing his robes and scarves about him as he plummeted down.

He hit the ground with a punishing _thud_, sending up a cloud of black soil in a cloud around him. The five mortals had to cover their eyes as the cloud washed over them, and they coughed and sputtered afterwards, covered nearly head to toe in the dark grime.

As the dust cleared, Gogo's arm shuddered and lifted as he rolled himself over onto his stomach, coughing. Terra started to rush forward, but Butz caught her and held her back. "No. We're no help to him if we just get ourselves killed."

Gogo had pushed himself up to his knees, and with some effort planted a foot on the soil, preparing to stand. Another shadow blast shot down from the sky and he collapsed back to the ground. By the time Spekyon landed gently in front of him, he was on all fours, panting.

Spekyon grinned. "You should never underestimate your enemy," he said, a sinister edge to his voice. "These very mortals taught me that oh-so-valuable lesson. Now they get to pay the price, as well as you."

Gogo glared up at him, his breath still heavy and laboured. "You haven't… won yet."

"Haven't I? Weakened as you are, finishing you off will be all too easy."

"No! Gogo!" Terra started to dash forward again.

The mastermind tutted and flicked a wrist in her direction, and she was sent sprawling back, caught and held by Duran and Crono before she fell clear off the island.

"Terra, stop!" Gogo called to her, his eyes never leaving Spekyon. "I can take care of myself!"

Spekyon laughed again. "Can you? We seem to have proven that if either of us has the high ground, it is me."

"I don't need the high ground," Gogo growled. "You're overconfident. It's your greatest flaw. It always has been."

"Enough of this." Spekyon tossed his hair once again from his face. "I'm getting tired of you. But before I send you into oblivion, let's find out what's underneath all this garb of yours. Let's see who you really are."

Though Gogo's expression was unreadable, there was a certain hint of amusement in his voice as he said, "You may not like what you find."

"Let me worry about that," Spekyon retorted. "You won't live long enough to know."

"All right, then…" There was a glint in Gogo's eye. "Be my guest."

Terra and the others watched intently as Spekyon reached out a hand and grabbed the scarves and drapery that covered Gogo's head, and pulled. And then he made a cry of alarm, and Terra and the other mortals let loose a collective gasp.

Time seemed frozen in that instant. Spekyon stared, utterly speechless, at the man before him, for he was staring at himself. The same flowing green hair, the same large, skinny ears, the same cool eyes and defined chin. But Gogo's skin was without the blue tinge, and his eyes shone a deep green.

And in that instant of unrest, Gogo's hand shot out like a whip and gripped Spekyon's arm tightly.

"This… this isn't possible!" fumbled Spekyon.

"Yes it is," Gogo whispered fiercely. "So possible, in fact, that it's real."

From the point at which Gogo's hand gripped Spekyon's arm, orange-yellow light began to glow. Spekyon cried out and made to jerk away, but Gogo's grip would not loosen. "What are you doing? Stop! What are you doing to me?"

"Call it a family reunion," Gogo replied viciously, his eyes never leaving those of his double. "There's no stopping it now, Spekyon. You're going down, where you can't get to the mortals and where they can't stumble upon you, and that's where I will go, too. It's time our kind left this planet to its own devices, forever!"

The bright light slowly seeped across all of Spekyon's body, engulfing him. "_No!_" he screamed as it dawned on him what Gogo was doing. "You can't! _I won't let you!"_

"You should never have existed at all!" Gogo shot back. "You're a monster borne of a tragic accident! That's all you ever were!"

Spekyon let out a final, piercing cry. "_I—WILL—NOT—BE—DEFEATED!_"

Even beneath his cries the mortals could hear the satisfaction in Gogo's reply. "You already have. Goodbye, Spekyon."

As the yellow-orange light finally covered every inch of Spekyon's body, it grew massive, so bright that it lit every corner of the Dark Realm and forced the mortals to look away, clenching their eyes shut. A ripple of wind blasted out from the island, or rather, something that felt like wind. They couldn't be sure what it was, but it as far as they could see or hear.

When they turned around again, Spekyon was gone. Gogo met their gaze for a moment, chuckled, and then collapsed to the ground. The Mastermind was no more.

* * *

"Gogo!"

Terra finally raced over to Gogo's side, kneeling next to him. His eyes were still half-open, and his breaths were laboured.

The others soon joined her at his side, helping her roll him onto his back and support his head. "Gogo… you were amazing," Butz said lamely. "I'm sorry I doubted you… you know."

Gogo smiled serenely and shook his head. "I can't say I blame you. I… don't know that I would have acted any differently."

"I am so confused I don't even know where to start," said Duran, then grinned slightly. "Don't you go dying on us before you can tell us the story."

Gogo chuckled, as did everyone else. "Oh, I won't be dying. But I won't be here for long. I'll be going to the very same place I just sent _him_."

"What place?" asked Crono.

The look of smug satisfaction returned to Gogo's face. "The living seal. The very seal he was trying to break. He's now a part of it."

The incredulous looks on the five mortals' faces made him laugh again. "I do have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"I don't even know where you should start," confessed Cecil.

"I do," said Terra. "Who are you?"

Gogo's expression sobered. "I… am him. Spekyon. But… more than that. I'm not what I once was. And I'm certainly not what _he _had become. I'm… Gogo. Through and though… that is who I am now."

Duran put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples, and sighed. "Start from the beginning."

Gogo nodded. "I will, though I haven't much time. You all know the story of the First World. The five others and myself, the war."

"Yes," said Cecil. "Who are your people, exactly?"

"Well…" Gogo grinned slightly. "We are essentially the same race as your ancestors, Cecil."

Cecil's eyes widened slightly. "You _are_ Lunarians? He – Spekyon – he resembled Zemus. That wasn't a coincidence?"

Gogo shook his head. "No. We are the same, and yet… and yet we're not. We left our home planet a long, long time ago, with Chaotis himself. Our people's ways were conservative… limiting. We wanted to truly understand our innate powers. Expand them. But Chaotis grew powerful far beyond anything any of us had thought possible. That was what led to our attempt to escape."

"And Chaotis followed you," Butz ventured. "And the war happened, and your people trapped him. The living seal."

"Yes."

"But wait…" Duran shook his head. "That means _you're_ the Mastermind? You're him? The one who created magic?"

"The one that gave the Reptites their power?" Crono added. "The Coalition told us…"

Gogo's look turned slightly sour. "The Coalition got it wrong. I loved the Reptites dearly, yes, and I interfered, but I never wanted to see the humans die. I…" He paused. "You must understand… Spekyon… myself… I wasn't like him. Not completely. I wanted the Reptites to grow and prosper, quite dearly, but I was not the monster _he _became."

Butz slowly began to nod. "I understand…"

The rest looked at him. "What do you understand?" asked Cecil.

"This was all Lavos's doing. Wasn't it?"

Gogo nodded solemnly. "When Lavos fell, along with the five worlds, my own spirit was also wrenched apart. The part of me that became Spekyon was formed of all the darkness in my own soul… the things I thought I'd shut away so long ago. He loved the Reptites as dearly as I did, and all the anger, grief, rage… it warped him. It distorted him. And of course… you all know what happened after that."

"But what happened to you?" asked Crono.

Gogo's eyes became unfocused, as if he were staring at a faraway memory. "Honestly… I do not entirely know. I know that I barely existed… that but a wisp of my soul survived, and was thrown into the Void that formed when the world was divided. I was trapped there for an eternity, but I was such a small fraction of myself that it was all I could do to cling to my own existence. The passage of time meant little.

"And then, suddenly, one year ago, I was released. The Void was turned loose upon one of the worlds, and it somehow spat me out."

"Exdeath," Butz said, nodding. "He merged our own worlds and captured the Void. It must have happened then."

Gogo nodded. "At any rate, I was still drifting, so… almost dead. How I even had a mind to salvage, I'll never know. But then, as I drifted, I came across one of the shards… one of _my _shards. A shard from the Pillar of Water. I clung to it, nourished myself on its lingering power. It was then that I found the spirit within it. The mimic. It was… oh, it was wonderful. Our souls mixed, intertwined, and talked. Communicated. His strength brought me back from the brink of oblivion. I remade my body, but I took a part of him with me. Ultimately, I… I became this. A product of myself, Spekyon, bound and nourished by the warrior spirit. I became Gogo."

"And then we found you," Butz prompted.

Gogo sighed. "That is a day I'll never forget. I did not want to part with the shard, but the spirit of the mimic felt the presence of the other shards, the other spirits, and insisted. So we compromised. I, as Gogo, would test you. Needless to say, you passed the test. The shard was yours.

"Fortunately, at that point I was strong enough to leave my underwater sanctuary. I had regained some of the powers I had lost when my soul was cleft apart. I felt the Void's presence, and I found a window, and I travelled through it. And I ended up on the Veldt."

"The Veldt?" Terra repeated.

"Well, I didn't know that was what it was called, but yes," Gogo said. "And I was caught right in the middle of what was to be the ruin of your world."

"What do you…" Terra paused as she began to understand. "You mean… when the Goddesses levelled the planet. The floating continent."

Gogo snorted derisively. "Goddesses indeed. My sisters-in-arms, truthfully, and capable warriors, but I am no God."

"So what happened?"

He shook his head. "I knew what power was at work the minute I saw it. I could tell exactly which of them were wreaking such havoc on the world. They were not themselves anymore. They had become corrupted… warped by millennia of conflict. I did not want to be discovered by them in that state. So I fled to the triangular island, and I hid inside a cave I crafted for myself. The cave you found me in."

"Yes… along with those strange men on bridges."

Gogo grinned. "Magical illusions. I still possess the spirit of the mimic, you understand. Or, rather, a remnant of him. He's a part of me. And he's, well… unorthodox."

"Obviously," said Duran, grinning with the rest of the group.

"So why did you pretend to be human?" Crono asked.

Gogo tilted his head. "Nobody thought to ask me if I wasn't. Thus, it seemed as convenient a way to disguise myself as any."

"Why disguise yourself at all?" Cecil asked. "Couldn't you have done so much more with your power?"

Gogo paused. "I could have, but you see, by this time I'd had a year to learn what was happening to the world. In fact, I did not learn until my time in that cavern that the worlds had been ripped apart at all. And it was then that I learned about Spekyon. My counterpart. Weakened as I was, I knew that a conflict between us would not end well if he found me. I also knew that my sisters-in-arms were held captive by that obnoxious little clown man, and I feared what would happen if I risked discovery by them. So when you came to me-" He nodded to Terra. "-I made a snap decision to go with you and try to blend in, using my powers of mimicry. I knew you were after Kefka, and I thought I could perhaps at least save my old comrades from the pickle they were in. If I could do that, it would buy me time to try and track down Spekyon."

For a moment he looked pained. "I will always be troubled by what we were forced to do in that tower, but they were too far gone. They were twisted… demented. They were not the same anymore. There was no saving them."

"And then we defeated Kefka," Terra prompted.

"Yes. Again, I could not risk discovery by sustaining the magic in your world… I apologize for that. I returned to the cavern, hoping I would nonetheless have time to find Spekyon before the situation grew any worse. If I could find him, find where he was hiding, and surprise him on his own ground, I knew I could stop him. That, of course, also did not happen."

"That was when the crisis started," Cecil said. "For us, at any rate."

"Yes, the sequence that followed would seem to be common knowledge."

"But wait," said Butz. "When I saw you… when you vanished the other night. Why didn't you just tell us all of this then? Why did you disappear?"

Gogo closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why I didn't see that coming. It was the most frustrating, infuriating thing that could have happened. We knew where he was – _I _knew where he was. I was so close to unobtrusively walking, so to speak, right through Spekyon's front door. I couldn't cross that threshold on my own – he would have repelled me immediately – but with you, you mortals… if you were there, that would have been all I needed."

"I don't understand that part," Duran said. "Why would that make a difference?"

"If you were there, your spirits would have left a trail behind that I could follow. In essence, I could use the leftover aura of your souls as a conduit… a shell. A way to conceal my entry. He'd never have known I wasn't mortal until the moment I made my move.

"But then you all started asking questions, and I knew that if Spekyon were to be watching, that would be it. I would never have made it into his Dark Realm if I'd revealed myself then. I knew it. So… I took another risk and left. I concealed myself as best as I could and waited near the gate to the Holyland for you to arrive."

"And when you did come?" prompted Cecil.

Gogo grimaced. "I truly regret that I could not have acted sooner. I was watching Baron closely, waiting for him to make his move… or until the gate was nearly shut and I could wait no longer. I needed to catch him distracted. That first move, I knew, would make all the difference. When I saw that vortex form over Baron I wasted no time. Your… well, _our _friends, you'll be happy to know, are now safe. I neutralized Exdeath and Corwyn before I came in here after you."

The group let loose a collective sigh of relief at this news. There was a moment of silence as they took in everything they had heard.

Then Terra glanced back down at Gogo. "And now…?"

Gogo sighed, finally sitting up. "Now I must take my place and help strengthen the living seal. The damage done by… by _him_ is regrettable. Unforgivable, in fact. But once I take my place, though the seal may not be as strong as it once was, it will not break. Spekyon had to work very hard to chip away at its power… that will not happen again. It is fitting that he is now helping to repair it, unwilling though he may have been."

He stood, as did the rest of the group. He surveyed them for a moment, a slight smile on his lips. "You should all be very proud of what you have done. You fought bravely… you've risked everything. You have all earned a long respite. It… pains me to know I'll never see any of you again."

Terra smiled back, as did the rest of the group. A momentary silence fell upon them before Terra stepped forward, embracing the man from another world, the man she'd known so briefly, the most mysterious being she'd ever met. She gave him a brief kiss on his cheek before stepping away again. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything."

Gogo sighed, but smiled warmly and nodded to her. "I did only what I needed to do. What I _had_ to do."

She nodded back.

The group stood tightly together. Terra clutched Butz's hand. Duran and Cecil looked solemn but resolved. Crono wore a beaming smile.

Gogo looked at them for another moment. Mortals. Men and women. People. He hadn't realized until now just how much he would miss them.

"Goodbye, my friends," he said.

He waved his hand toward them, and they disappeared in a brief flash of yellow-orange light.

He was left alone in the remnants of the Dark Realm. It was peaceful now. It still looked dark and foreboding, but it was calmer. There was no more lightning, no more howling wind. Its master was gone. And when he left, it would disappear altogether, its purpose cut short.

This, he decided, he would not miss.

He sighed contentedly. It was an appropriate way to depart this world, knowing he would spend the rest of his days – however many of them were left – helping to protect it.

_You're on your own now, _he thought, speaking to the people he was leaving behind.

And in another flash of bright yellow-orange light, Gogo was gone.

* * *

_Epilogue to follow._


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Birds twittered. Leaves rustled. There was a gentle breeze. The sunlight filtered through the high canopy and motes of dust and magic sparkled in the air. The stream trickled quietly and unobtrusively alongside the white and green of the earth and grass. Animals, little creatures, rabites, all manner of things, loped along in the gentle light of the Holyland's eternal day.

Terra, Butz, Duran, Cecil and Crono emerged in a brief puff of light, standing together at the base of what had once been the Mana Tree. They looked about themselves for a moment, and let out a collective sigh. For a long, peaceful moment, none of them spoke. They all felt that a weight had been lifted from them, a long-awaited ease of something that had been sitting heavily upon them for a long time.

The sapling still stood, small and resolute, growing slowly from the small root across the pond. Duran walked slowly over to it, climbing atop the root and stooping to his knees, gently lifting a leaf, running a hand down the stem. "Glad you're still with us, Faerie," he whispered.

Crono looked from him to the others. "So… that's it then? It's over?"

The group chuckled, and Cecil was the first to let out another sigh and nod. "Yes… it's over. It's done."

Butz stepped a few paces away, stretching his arms, his legs and his neck. "It… almost doesn't quite seem real yet, does it?"

"It seems _too _real to me," Duran replied, hopping down from the soil. "I thought after we beat the Dragon Emperor the first time, it'd be the last I ever saw of this kind of action."

"Perhaps things will stay normal now," Cecil mused.

"Normal?" Crono repeated, grinning slightly. "What do you mean normal? We've still got a brand new world waiting for us."

"And brand new people," said Butz quietly.

"I, for one, can't wait to go back home and get some well-earned rest," Duran said, putting his hands behind his head and arching his back. Then he turned. "What about the rest of you?"

Cecil nodded. "I'll be returning to Baron… although I must admit, business as usual will likely seem a little boring now." He glanced at Crono. "How about you? You have a home to return to, don't you?"

Crono cocked his head. "Yes… I'm sure my mother would like that, anyway. But who knows? Maybe I'll set out and explore the rest of this world while I can." He grinned at Butz. "Like you. How about it? Saddle up for another adventure? See the world?"

Butz grinned back, but looked at his feet and shook his head. "No, I… I think I've done enough exploring for a long, long time. Besides, I, um… I have a promise to keep." He looked up, and then the smile wavered a little. "Terra?"

Terra wasn't paying attention. She had not moved, and stood staring up at the sky above the little sapling, where the dark gate to Spekyon's realm had been. Her hair, in its ponytail as always, flapped about in the breeze. Her gaze was intent but unfocused, and thoughtful.

Butz approached her, resting his hands gently on her shoulders and speaking softly into her ear. "Terra? Are you all right?"

For a moment she didn't respond, but her right hand drifted up to rest atop Butz's own, and she presently nodded. "Yes… I was just thinking about Gogo. About how much we still don't know. I wish he could have stayed with us. There was so much we could have learned from him…"

The other three walked over, staring as she did into the empty air. "He was right, though," Cecil said.

"About what?" asked Duran.

Cecil paused a moment as he considered his answer. "About his kind," he eventually said. "He said it was time they left this planet to us and us to our own devices. I think he was right."

Crono nodded. "They're all gone now, aren't they?"

"Every last one," Butz said. "It's the end of a long era."

"The start of a new one," Terra said softly, "whatever that brings."

They stood together like that for a long moment, feeling the breeze and the sunlight on their faces, the warm air renewing their spirits, filling them with hope. The fighting was over, but the work had only just begun. They had a new world to build and understand. They had lost friends to grieve, new ones to be celebrated. Life as they had all known it before the Restoration fell upon them was going to change, with all the joys and challenges that implied.

Duran finally sighed. "Come on… let's go find the others. And get the hell out of here," he added with a smirk.

He turned and leisurely walked away, and Crono and Cecil shortly followed him. Butz followed them a few paces, but turned back to Terra, who still stood and stared off into the distance, into a vivid and painful memory.

"Terra?" he said.

After a moment she nodded. "Yes, I know… I'm coming." Slowly, reluctantly, she turned and walked to Butz's side, taking his hand in hers and leaving those memories behind.

Nothing but a peaceful, natural calm remained in their wake.

* * *

The Epoch was sent to bring the Falcon back and ferry the army of mortals back to their own world. The humans flew away from the Holyland triumphant, their bodies and their hearts battered and bruised, but alive, and with a new sense of hope, purpose and prosperity. As if it knew that their business was done, the great, glowing gateway slowly closed behind them as they left.

They were greeted upon their return to Baron by a throng of people, every man, woman and child cheering themselves silly, pouring out their adoration for the victorious heroes, the ones who stood up in the name of humanity and fought against the oppression of an evil, powerful tyrant. Every one of those who had fought in the Holyland knew the truth: how Gogo's timely arrival and the revelation of his true identity had turned the tide of the struggle in their favour. However, weeks would pass before his name would be spoken with the same reverence and gratitude across the face of the world as it was from the lips of the five mortals who had seen it happen.

The festivities held at Baron in honour of the Mastermind's defeat lasted for days, and similar revelries echoed everywhere across the world. Men and women, ordinary citizens from the numberless villages, cities and kingdoms of the new world who had taken up arms on the eve of the final conflict, were now united in jubilation and triumph. Never before had any of them felt so strongly that they belonged to a single, unified whole. It was an important and powerful time that would forever leave a mark in their history.

The memorial and burial services for Sabin, Faris, Kain and even Robo – everyone agreed that, artificial or not, he deserved nothing less – were an appropriately solemn affair early on the first morning of the celebrations. The sun shone brightly but gently, the Phoenix circled the sky in a mournful vigil of the proceedings, and even those who had never met or known these brave souls who had given their lives found tears falling freely from their eyes. Lenna was devastated by her sister's death, but she clung tightly to Cara and to Butz throughout the proceedings, allowing herself to pay her due respects. Dragon knights from Kain's former clan were in attendance, their heads bowed deferentially to the man who they had once thought a traitor, and who had died a hero. Edgar's words of remembrance for his brother brought fresh tears to every eye, and through every word he held tightly the little two-headed coin, the one that had so long ago decided their fate. Edge seemed especially stricken by grief as he listened to Edgar's eulogy, though nobody knew any reason why. And when Lucca stepped forward to speak about Robo, not a single person in the hundreds in attendance could think of him as any less human than themselves, and possibly more.

It wasn't until late that evening that the final missing piece fell back into place and Terra truly felt whole again, at the sound of a single word.

"Mama!"

Just inside Baron's great hall, Terra's heart had skipped a beat as she'd turned to see Elliot, bruised and worse for wear but undeniably alive and well, flanked by Relm, Palom and Porom and stumbling wearily through the gates. In less than a second she was across the hall and clutching him in her arms. She didn't ask where he'd gone, she didn't ask what had happened. She was speaking, but she didn't even know what she was saying, nor did she care. Neither did Elliot.

Relm was immediately brought into the infirmary, where a scarred, very weak Strago blearily opened his eyes for the first time since the battle at Bal.

"I… I'm alive…?" had been his first words, but he dissolved into tears as he saw Relm kneeling next to him, and though she berated him, called him an idiot and made him swear to never again come so close to dying, she cried, too, and said all these things from the comfort and safety of his arms. Clyde unobtrusively stood near the door, watching them silently. As the evening went on, he would eventually tell her the truth, and he and his daughter and his father-in-law would talk long into the night, sharing their stories, discussing the future. For now, though, he leaned contentedly against the wall, more grateful than he ever thought he could be that Strago had not yet seen the last of his days.

Palom and Porom, for their part, enjoyed two days of celebrity among the children of Baron, as Palom told – and exaggerated – every detail of their journey with Elliot and Relm, indulging corrections from his twin sister with only minor displays of consternation. Their Elder frequently remained near them and listened, finding it remarkable as ever how quickly the two had grown.

To everyone's surprise, a fifth member of Elliot's strange little band returned with them to Castle Baron, and Lise and Lenna immediately let loose twin cries of relief as they saw Hawk enter the great hall. They both peppered him with questions, excitedly asking him where he had been and what had happened, and where he had gone. His answer, weary as he was, consisted of a single word: "Later." And then, "please."

Nobody could deny, though, that throughout the castle and in every heart there was a new zest for life, an appreciation of what they had. Though it could hardly be kept a secret when Rydia emerged on the second morning from Clyde's chamber, or when Edge emerged from Duran's, there were no questions asked. Everyone knew that, in some little way, something about their lives had changed – had _needed_ to change, and they approached the coming days vigorously, as though freshly recharged.

By the time the sun was setting on the second day after Spekyon's defeat, things had begun, finally, to settle down. Little by little, people began to trickle away from Baron and back to their own lands. Frog and Ayla returned to their respective eras; everyone else to their old homes, or the new ones they would build. The days tainted by the Restoration had ended, and life could begin again, and sink into that tranquil, acceptable state that passed for 'normal'. Some were beginning to rebuild their livelihoods from scratch. Some returned to their daily lives so easily that some said the Restoration might well not have happened, for all that had really changed.

Most people, of course, knew better.

* * *

"Just a little further, kupo," Mog said, guiding Cara by the hand through the darkness of Narshe's caverns. She grinned back, scarcely able to contain her excitement. A week had passed since the threat of the Restoration had ended, and Mog had been true to his word. The caves were winding, twisting, seemingly endless, but she eventually followed him through a torch-lit opening and out into the moogles' den.

A broad smile crossed her face as she took it in. It couldn't have been more different from the little moogle village she knew. The ceiling was high and cavernous, but the place was comfortable. But for the rock walls, one could barely tell it was within a cave at all. And moogles! Moogles everywhere, talking, playing, eating, every bit as industrious and energetic as the ones she knew. "Amazing…"

Mog's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Welcome to my home, kupo!"

The moogles looked up at her, and she smiled back, and immediately she could feel their curiosity. They wondered about her, talked about her. They asked Mog questions, and their active little minds jittered about in wonder.

She felt her smile grow even broader as she responded in kind, and the reaction was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. There was an outpouring of joy and excitement, and the moogles poured in toward her, making excited little noises. A human who could understand them and speak to them! It was unheard of. It was incredible, unbelievable!

She laughed, a long and happy laugh, as the moogles crowded around her and invited her further into their home. Much to their delight and hers, she would become a frequent visitor.

* * *

Thamasa, yet again, was slowly being rebuilt, but Strago's old cottage was one of the few that had remained standing after the shadow creatures' assault. There was much talk of who would be the new mayor of the village, and Strago himself was named by several as a potential candidate, but none said as much to him while he recovered.

Standing at the window in the upstairs bedroom, Clyde realized how much he had missed the view of the starry night sky that he'd had from this room. From the window at which he stood, the moon and the stars looked spectacular over the trees. He found himself wondering how he ever could have left.

He turned quietly, watching over the two bodies in the two lone beds in the room. Strago and Relm both slept soundly, contentedly. Relm had been by her grandfather's side ever since the day she had returned to Baron, and Clyde couldn't blame her. Strago had come frighteningly close to meeting his maker. Neither of them wanted to waste a second of this time they now had.

She had taken the news remarkably well that the man she'd known as Shadow was really Clyde, her long-lost father, and that he wanted to come back into her life. "I think… somehow, I already knew," she'd said. She could not explain where this feeling had come from, but his presence had filled her with comfort and security during their initial struggle against Kefka. She was deeply saddened to hear what had happened to Interceptor, but took this unfortunate news in stride, along with the changes that would undoubtedly follow in her life. She was a truly outstanding girl, Clyde reminded herself. It would take some time for her to come to think of him as her father, but he'd known that going in. All in good time.

He sighed contentedly and walked to the door, closing it behind him and quietly descending the steps and closing the door at the bottom, too. "I'm sorry I was so long up there," he said. "I just… couldn't look away for a while, I suppose."

Rydia, lounging comfortably in a chair by the fire, smiled and waved a hand. "I understand. No need to apologize."

Clyde smiled at her and sat in the other chair opposite hers. They enjoyed a comfortable silence for a moment, staring into the flickering flames. "I'm glad you came to see us," he confessed after a moment. "It's… lovely to see you."

Rydia gave him another playful smile. "Of course. I had to see how you were doing, you know, what with Strago's injuries."

Clyde smirked. "Ah, so that's all it is?"

"Oh, absolutely." She chuckled, lifting some hair from her face.

Clyde chuckled too. "So," he asked after another moment, "have you decided where you'll be going now? Once all the social calls are over, I mean."

Rydia looked at the fire and shrugged. "I don't think I want to return to the Land of Phantom Beasts. I love them dearly, but every time I return here I feel as though I've lost so much time… I'm not sure that's what I want." She glanced at him. "So… the answer is, I don't know. But this really is the last social call I needed to make, so I guess it's time to make up my mind."

Clyde nodded. "I suppose." He paused. "Although…"

She raised her eyebrows. "Hm?"

"Well, I can't very well stay cooped up over at the inn for the rest of my days here, so we'll be building an addition to this house soon. It… would be quite easy to make this old place large enough to house four."

She was silent for a long moment, and then a slight smile crossed her lips. "Is that so?"

Clyde shrugged, but there was a small grin on his own face. "I'm just saying, is all."

"Well then…" She fiddled with her hair, wearing that same playful smile. "I suppose I have something more to think about, don't I?"

The smile still plastered to Clyde's face was the only answer needed.

* * *

At the summit of Rolante's mountains, Lise and Lenna stood side by side, their hair tossed about by the mountain wind. Lise had let hers down again, and it flew about, long and free.

"This is incredible," Lenna said in awe. "I used to love standing at the top of Tycoon's tower, but the view from there is nothing compared to this."

"This is where I come to think," Lise replied. "I thought you might want a way to clear your mind, especially… well…"

Lenna nodded. "You're right. I did. I do." She bowed her head, sighing. "I still wake up every morning expecting her to come storming back through the doors."

"I know," Lise said, putting an arm on her shoulder and remembering her own father's far too recent death. "It takes time for that to go away… It doesn't, completely."

"I know." She stared at the skyline for a moment, following the lines of the land against the deep blue of the sea. She could see so much from here. Tycoon, just over the mountains, a stone's throw away. To the northeast, the little village of Tule, and the Torna Canal beyond it. And then landmarks she was still learning to recognize – the little mountain port of Palo, the spire almost invisible in the distance she now knew to be Mount Ordeals. Faris, she knew, would have loved to see this.

She turned to Lise, meeting her eyes with a sad smile. "Thank you for this. For everything, really."

Lise smiled back. "Having you for my friend is thanks enough, Lenna."

They both spun at the sound of shifting pebbles, and Lise let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Elliott…"

Her brother had the good grace to look sheepish as he scrambled up onto the ledge beneath them. He dusted himself off and gave Lise an endearing grin. "What? I like it up here."

Lenna giggled, and Lise, too, found herself smiling. "Oh, all right, you devil. Come on up here."

Elliott beamed and climbed up next to them, standing with them and watching the world turn. "Lise?" he said after a minute.

"Hm?"

"Do you think father's still watching us?"

Lise and Lenna shared a glance, smiling slightly; Lenna couldn't help looking upward herself as she thought of her own father. Lise, meanwhile, put her arm around her brother's shoulders and pulled him close. "Yes, Elliott," she said. "I do."

* * *

Edge was deeply immersed in a conversation with his chancellor. Eblana's reconstruction had still been underway when the Restoration had happened, and the tremors caused by the merges had sent their progress almost back to where it had begun. There were messes to clean, people to speak to, things to plan.

But not so much, naturally, that they hadn't had the room in their schedule to host a delegation from Forcena. King Richard himself had been present, and trade talks had been immeasurably successful. Two days later, plans had been made and would be set in motion upon the king's return to his own land.

Edge looked up when he saw Duran enter the throne room, his face two days unshaven but otherwise handsomely attired in his Knight of Gold's armour, a small satchel thrown over his shoulder. "Excuse me," he said to the chancellor, who sputtered as the other half of his sentence died in his throat.

Duran smirked and deigned to give him a slight bow as he approached. "King Geraldine," he said by way of greeting. "His Majesty will be ready to depart within an hour or so. He wanted me to let you know."

"Ah," Edge said, nodding. He then shifted a little uncomfortably. "So you'll be leaving soon, then."

The smirk wavered a little. "Yeah. I will."

There was an awkward moment of silence neither man knew how to break.

It was Edge that finally broke it. "So, I suppose we… won't be seeing one another for a while."

"No, I… suppose not."

Another awkward silence settled upon them. Edge wasn't sure what to say. He was conflicted. Though it had been weeks since Sabin's death, blood still trickled from the wound. But there was something here, something he could not deny, try though he might.

Eventually he held out his hand. "Well, goodbye then."

Duran looked at the hand, let out the tiniest sigh, and shook it gently. "Goodbye."

He turned to go, and Edge prepared to spend the next hours cursing himself for his cowardice, but then Duran snapped his fingers and turned back. "Oh! Sorry, just one thing…"

He returned to Edge, lowering his voice a little. "I was just looking through my belongings and I can't figure out what I did with our copy of Eblana's supply requests." As he spoke, he pulled a small sheaf of papers from the satchel and subtly thrust them toward Edge. "If you happen to see them… could you get them to us?"

Edge looked from the papers to Duran's eyes, and let loose a sly grin. "I suppose I can handle that," he said, taking the papers discreetly and stowing them away. "In fact, I may even stop by with a new list. I'm sure by then we'll have, um… further clarified what we still need. We can discuss it then."

Duran grinned back and nodded. "I'll look forward to it." He saluted. "Until then, Your Majesty."

As he left to rejoin King Richard and make preparations to depart, Edge found himself struggling to contain his laughter.

* * *

The Ancient Library had become an increasingly popular destination since the worlds had merged. Its little ring of forest, however, was now a part of the Moonlight Forest, originally from the World of Mana. As such, the library was encased in a permanent night, as were its nearest neighbours. Sage Guido, who had returned post-haste to his little stool, was unperturbed.

With the library's reputation spurred by the story of Toma's journal, it was rare to find it free of travellers and explorers from all parts of the world, not to mention the many regular visitors it had from the several villages that now surrounded it.

Cid – the one who had originally come from the World of the Void – and his grandson thoroughly enjoyed this new company. Sage Guido found them a nuisance. But even he had to admit that the widespread interest was increasing his own notoriety as well. Already he had been approached by historians interested in chronicling his experiences.

It was while he was in discussion with one of these men – this one from the little moonlight village of Mintos nearby – that he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a familiar face. Excusing himself, he turned to them and his beak curved into a small smile. "Well, well. If it isn't the bard and his blushing bride. I hear congratulations are in order."

Edward grinned back, and Anna, sure enough, was already blushing. "Thank you, Sage Guido. I was looking forward to seeing you."

"What, this old half shell? Come off it." He briefly nodded his thanks to the man he'd been speaking with, who took the hint and wandered away. "So, then. Are we a stop on your honeymoon journey?"

Edward chuckled. "I couldn't keep Anna from this place even if I wanted to. Myself, I'm more comfortable with a lyre in my hands than a novel."

Anna, meanwhile, was staring around in wonder. "This is incredible. I've never seen such a place."

"It's certainly one of a kind," Guido acknowledged with a hint of pride, as though he had built the place himself. "Look around. It would be rather difficult to find nothing that piques your interest in here."

Anna smiled graciously at him, and then wandered further inside, giving Edward's hand a small squeeze as she left his side. Edward smiled as he watched her. Her delight with the place was obvious. He was glad he'd brought her to see it.

Guido watched her too, for a moment, and then glanced back. "You're a lucky man, King von Muir."

Edward blinked at him in surprise. "I didn't know you knew my last name."

"I make it my business to know these things."

"Ah. Well… yes. I _am _lucky. Although then again…" He shrugged. "We all are, really, aren't we?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Guido replied. "Where you see luck, I see dozens of people who wouldn't give up their world to an insane psychopath."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I suppose there's something to that." He gazed around at the endless stacks of books, absently running his fingers along the harp at his side. "How long do you think it'll last?"

"What, the peace?"

"Mmm."

Guido paused. "I honestly couldn't tell you. The last went on for just over a year… the one before that a millennium. But… I think we take it a day at a time, don't you?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Good. Now… I was wondering if I might ask a favour of you."

"Yes?"

"It's been so long since I've heard a musician at his craft…" He met the young king's eyes.

Edward smiled back, and took a bow. "At your service." And with a flourish, he hefted his harp and he began to play.

* * *

Cyan reined in his chocobo, coming to a halt, though he really had no reason to do so. It just seemed as good a time as any to stop.

He dismounted carefully, testing his injured leg on the ground gently before he placed too much of his weight upon it. It had healed very nicely, but he was not as young as he once had been. He stroked his mount's neck – it cooed softly – and he walked a few paces along the grass.

He did not know why he had felt the compulsion to ride out to the Veldt. Perhaps, he reasoned, he'd just wanted some time to himself; he hadn't had much, now that Doma was no longer empty of human life as it had been for so long. The survivors of Kefka's poisoning had returned from the outlying settlements to which they had retreated, no doubt responding to their pride that their former home had been one of the three strongholds that had held back the Mastermind's forces. Now their families, and many of their friends, had returned with them and Doma was seeing prosperity again, something Cyan had never thought he'd live to see.

And it left him to rule. A task about which he knew less than nothing.

But then, he had been the king's retainer for a series of decades. If nothing else, he was confident that at least he could present himself as though he knew what he was doing. He chuckled to himself. An amusing thought, but probably one that would not do well publicly.

The sky was gray, cloudy. Again he felt a storm on the wind. He hoped that this time it would remain only a storm. All the same, he reflected on how comforting it was that an impending storm should be the worst of his worries.

He couldn't help but think of Sabin as he stood there on the plains of the Veldt. It felt as though not too long ago they'd only just met. If Cyan could have told himself that day that he'd outlive the strapping young foul-mouthed buck, he never would have believed himself.

Of course, a mere day before that he'd never have believed he'd outlive his family, either.

But as he stood out in the open air he reflected on his prior sentiments, his thoughts as the final struggle had begun. No, he decided, he would not welcome death. He would not eagerly await the chance to reunite with his wife and son. The Restoration was over and the world was at peace, and there were things he still had to do, alive and well. Neither Elayne nor Owain would look kindly upon abandoning his duty in favour of the remnants of his own heartbreak.

A flash of movement on the horizon alerted him to Gau beating a quick pace across the grasslands toward him. He chuckled. Even when one doesn't have a reason to be where he is, the reason sometimes finds him anyway.

* * *

A knock at the door made Lucca look up and wipe the sweat from her brow. "Come in!"

The door opened and Setzer made his unsteady way inside, taking care not to step on – or trip over – the various piles of junk. "Uh… I have the supplies you wanted. Edgar sends his best."

Lucca gave him a weary smile, standing up and wiping her hands. "Thank you, Setzer. Give me a moment, I have your payment somewhere…"

She stooped into another pile of junk and didn't see Setzer's dismissive wave as he looked back out the door absently. "Lucca, don't worry about it. I was travelling back to this country anyway. The king of Guardia wanted to speak to me about my ship. I think he wants to start building a few of his own."

When he turned back, he couldn't see her. "Uh… Lucca?"

She popped up from behind a pile clear across the room, scaring him half to death. "Yes?"

When he felt his heart start beating again, he exhaled heavily and repeated what he'd said. "Nonsense," Lucca shrugged. "You went out there to get those supplies for me. Of course I'll pay you. I mean, if I ever find my gold in all this mess…"

"I'll collect the favour someday," Setzer said with a grin. "That bottle of Château Porre you brought me when you dropped Frog back in his own century… I might want another one for a special occasion I'm planning. It was a lovely vintage."

Lucca couldn't resist grinning back. "Second date, eh?"

"Well, maybe. But that Angela… She's something else, that's for sure."

Lucca was still grinning as she extracted herself from the mess. Nobody had seen it coming, least of all Setzer himself. He and Angela hadn't had the opportunity to even shake hands before the assault on the Holyland. And then, suddenly, there they were during the celebrations, talking the whole night away. A week later, when he'd delivered a massive shipment of meat to Umaro's new den near Altena, she'd made her intentions very clear.

Lucca finally stepped clear of the debris and ran a hand through her hair. "It's weird, though, going back to that century now… everything's the same as it was before the merge, did I tell you that?"

Setzer frowned. "You're kidding. Although I suppose that makes sense."

"Yeah…" She turned to her workbench forlornly. "Makes you wonder if I should even keep trying. Who knows what future he'd be returning to."

Setzer's expression softened as he looked over at her work. On the outside, Robo looked to be in much better shape, but he knew from his years piloting a ship that appearances could mean next to nothing. "How's he coming along?" he asked her.

She let out a sigh, and there was a small waver to her voice as she spoke. "I don't know. Every day I try something new, but… I don't know if he'll ever be back. Even if I can get him working again at all, I don't know if he'll even remember who he is."

Setzer let her words settle into the room, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Well," he said after a moment, "if anyone can put some life back in him, it's you. Don't give it up."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Then she let out her breath and turned toward the door. "Come on, captain… let's get those supplies unloaded, shall we? I'm feeling lucky today."

* * *

The Epoch's engines whined as they slowed down and finally fell silent. Crono pushed himself up and sat on the back of his seat, staring around himself. Marle positioned herself next to him, letting out a slight sigh. They stared at the same spot for a long, long time. Neither bothered to say a word. Neither needed to.

The lamp post had gone out. The assortment of objects and paraphernalia were gone. Spekkio's little chamber – Spekyon's, Crono reminded himself – was completely gone. All that remained was the little area around the post, and the gated spot beyond it. It was dark, a place that contained only memories, and even those had begun to fade.

"Wow," Crono eventually said.

Marle nodded. "Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Neither could think of anything else to say, but the sight was appropriately humbling. Give or take a day or two, it had been a week since they'd first come to him asking what he knew about the threat they'd faced. Now they knew exactly what he'd known, and more. And everything was different.

Crono sighed. "We should go."

But Marle shook her head. "No… I want to stay for a while. Please."

He looked at her. "Why?"

She met his eyes. "Because… this is the one place nobody can find us, the one place where the world could end and we'd never know it, and just this once…" She sighed, finally looking away. "Just this once, I… I want to be with you. Just… just _be_ with you. Even just for five more minutes."

Crono blinked.

"Just… just this once. No fighting, nobody to save. No celebrations, no funerals. Just us."

Crono blinked again.

"Oh…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm… I'm being silly. Let's go."

"Marle…"

She was feeling more embarrassed by the second and turned her head toward him to repeat herself and insist that they leave. Her lips met Crono's.

He was kissing her. _He_ was kissing _her_. Part of her brain rebelled, telling her she must have been hallucinating. But no, this was real, and she knew it.

When he pulled away, she realized there was a tear on her face.

And he was smiling. "All you had to do was ask."

Marle found herself chuckling. "How do you even ask something like tha—"

The last of her sentence was spoken into his lips.

* * *

_Here lies Kain Abramm Highwind: A hero worthy of his name._

To a Highwind, to the grandson of the most famous Regent in the history of the Dragoons, it was the highest praise he could have been given. An enchanted flame burned at the base of the tombstone, the grass upon the grave freshly grown.

The glade in which lay the village of Baron's deceased was ancient and beautiful. Cecil decided that he didn't visit enough. Before this day, he had scarcely set foot there. He had never liked graveyards, being surrounded by the dead. Knowing that the Spirit Realm existed, and that each was truly in a better place, he felt more at ease here than he ever had. And it was really quite wondrous, especially now, in the waning hours of the sun before it set, as the lingering orange rays filtered through the leaves and cast all manner of strange but quaint shadows.

Cecil rose from his crouch, sighing once again as he looked upon Kain's grave, and then glanced around to see where his wife had gone. He spotted her a few rows along, holding herself and staring at her mother's tombstone sadly. He walked quietly over, tentatively, not wanting to intrude.

She heard him approach and held out her hand, which he took. They stood together for another moment in front of the grave of Joanna Farrell. The only sounds came from the birds.

"I really do miss her," she whispered.

"I know," said Cecil.

It was all that needed to be said. Either of them could have spoken at length of how much they missed Kain, or Yang… or any of the people that were now lost to them. But neither felt they needed to. They knew.

Eventually they turned back toward the village. Halfway there, Cid walked through the gate from the village with a giggling girl perched on his shoulder. When he saw them, he grinned and waved. Cecil waved back as they walked, drawing nearer to him. Closer up, Rosa could see that the girl was none other than little Arianna, the daughter of Andrew and Jacob. She smiled.

"There you two are," Cid said as he approached. "The engineers keep pestering me to talk to you."

Cecil raised an eyebrow. "About what, exactly?"

"Well—ow! You little devil!"

Arianna giggled madly, a clump of hair in her hand that she'd torn from Cid's beard. He set her down. "You go on back to your daddies, scamp."

She ran off, still clutching the wad of hair. Cid kept one eye on her as he spoke until he saw her reach her fathers and show off her prize. "Like I was saying… one of my guys, he's been looking at some of the spare gizmos from that, er… the Epoch. It's… way ahead of us. That thing was one unbelievable piece of work. I mean, honest—"

"Cid…"

He cleared his throat. "Right. To the point. He says he's been doing some experimenting, and he thinks he can use what he figured out about the Epoch and a bit of magic to finagle a way to talk to people far away."

Rosa frowned. "By far away, do you mean opposite ends of the castle, or…?"

Cid shook his head, grinning his toothy grin. "Nope, clear across the world, he says. But I thought maybe we could send word off to Lucca, you know, maybe she'd have a few idea—"

"Cid," said Cecil.

He looked a little sheepish. "Yessir?"

"What on Earth made you think you needed my permission to send a letter?"

Cid looked surprised, and then started laughing. "Permission? Ha! No, I waited till I could tell you about it because I knew I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't keep you in the loop, is all!"

Cecil grinned and shook his head. "Well, you got that right. Do it. The sooner the better."

Cid gave him a mock salute. "Anything you say, Yer Majesty."

They stood and watched him leave for a moment. "Oh, Cid," said Rosa.

Cecil nodded in agreement. Then he had a funny thought, and chuckled slightly.

She looked at him. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, Doctor. Let's head back."

He started walking back toward the gate, still chuckling. "What?" said Rosa to his back. "What did you just call me? Hey!"

The sounds of their chatter and the impressions of their footsteps took several minutes to fade from the graveyard, but its serenity lay undisturbed.

* * *

"Hi, Terra."

"Morning, Terra!"

"Terra, dear, there's a fresh basket of berries I've saved for you at my house. Come by anytime to get them."

"Terra, can Elliot come play today?"

Terra smiled down at the boy – Max, his name was. "Yes he can, he just has a few chores to do first."

"Okay!" He scampered off without a backward glance.

Terra continued along her way through the quaint little village of Lix, marvelling as she always did at how much it reminded her of the paintings she'd seen of Mobliz, back before the very first of the disasters by which it was beset.

Every face she walked by had a smile ready for her, just like every other morning, and she never got tired of seeing them. This was her new home, she kept telling herself. These people were her new friends and family. And, far from finding this strange, or intimidating, or frightening… she found it comforting. It felt like home.

She had been welcomed from the start with open arms. It was, after all, the village in which Butz had spent his childhood. It had seemed fitting to them both to return here –and Elliot with them. Any number of things could have gone wrong, and it hadn't been perfect, but their new lives had begun surprisingly well. Elliot and Butz were a near-perfect match, both of them carrying the hunger for adventure and discovery that she loved them for, and the propensity for mischief that she could have lived without.

He was a long way off from calling him 'Papa,' she knew, if he ever would. But that didn't matter to her at all; she didn't even know what to call him yet.

Not that _that _mattered either. She knew how she felt. And it felt right.

She strayed from the beaten village path the way she always did, heading for the trees. She never knew quite what she'd do when she reached them. Sometimes she stood there for a moment and then turned around and walked back. Sometimes she explored the woods for hours – once she even found herself as far out as the cliffs. She wanted to be familiar with the farthest reaches of the place she called home, this much was true. But sometimes…

Sometimes, she'd admit to herself occasionally, she'd inevitably think of the whole world as home, and everything in it. After what had happened, she didn't begrudge herself that.

To her surprise, though, as she approached the trees she found her… lover? Partner? Soulmate? She didn't like any of those. Regardless, Butz was already returning to the village, Boco at his side, and he smiled as he saw her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. "I hope I didn't wake you when I left."

She shook her head no and smiled back. "Felt like a ride?"

"He needed one. I think we're both still getting used to family life."

She thought of the three little chocobos and their mother that she'd been neighbouring with. Family life. Funny how easily she'd started thinking that way. "I can't say I blame either of you. Funny time of the morning for it, though."

He raised an eyebrow. "This from you? Right." He chuckled, resting a hand on her back and kissing her forehead before he continued by her. "I'll be home when you come back."

"All right." She smiled and held his eyes for a moment – oh, how she fell into those eyes – until he turned away and walked back toward the village proper and Boco trotted along behind him.

"I love you," she whispered.

Maybe someday she could say it to his face. But not today. And… he already knew. Something inside her couldn't deny it.

She turned to the perimeter of the trees. She could stop here, lean against a tree and watch the village. She could wander blindly into the forest and not come back for hours. She could even change… transform into her Esper form and fly, feel the wind on her face and the clouds at her back.

She stared upward at the sky. The clouds were fluffy and inviting today. The sun was still rising, but the skyline looked as beautiful as it ever had. The air was just right. It would feel so magnificently freeing to fly today. She hadn't, not once, since she'd come back.

She stood like that for a few more moments.

Then she turned around, and hurried back toward Lix, catching up quickly with Butz, and soon laughing, teasing, playing, and just talking. Elliot was waiting for her at home, and she soon forgot all about the forest, and the walk she'd taken every single morning.

After that, she never needed to again.

* * *

Not for the first time, Galuf had been staring into the window for more than eighteen hours straight.

It flickered from image to image almost as if it were responding to his very thoughts, and for all he knew it _was_ responding to his thoughts. It took him from place to place, to castles, villages, country roads, mountain peaks, and people… so many people, both Butz and his granddaughter featuring heavily among them.

The Spirit Realm was a place exactly as Anna had described it the night of the very first battle at Baron. Within it, outside the confines of places like the Altar of Commune, it was a wave of experiences, sensations, sights and sounds, all coming together in the pursuit of helping the departed to come at ease with their deaths. It was a host of indescribable experiences, far less detached and unchangeable than anything that could be seen through the window. And yet Galuf watched. Hour after hour, day after day, more frequently as less and less spirits remained to keep him company.

There was Cara again. And Butz. Flick, flick, flick. Image after image after image, all the people he had ever cared about that still stood alive in their world.

The door behind him creaked open. He knew who had stridden through it without turning to look. "D'you know," he said, "I don't think there's a single man, woman or child who does not know Gogo's name."

Gerald Gestahl smiled slightly. "Oh?"

"His name, and Spekyon's, have officially gone down in history, so it seems."

"Galuf."

Galuf turned, finally, to face Gestahl. "You're here to say goodbye. Yes?"

Gestahl nodded. "That's right."

Galuf looked at his companion for a long moment, and then half-smiled, and turned back to the window. "I can't say I'm surprised, of course. It's been quite some time since the Restoration ended."

"One month to the day." Gestahl walked over and stood next to him, watching with him. "Funny," he added. "It took just over a week after we told them what they needed to know for everything to come to its conclusion. And yet… for all its brevity, it felt far longer than the time that's gone by since."

"You noticed that too, did you?" Galuf chuckled, shaking his head in bewilderment. "It's funny how the mind works."

"Oh, and what should really bake your noodle is: we don't, strictly speaking, possess minds. Not anymore."

"I despise thinking such things, because then I wonder if I'm actually thinking them."

Gestahl laughed. "Oh-h, dear me, Galuf. I _will_ miss you."

Galuf shot him a glance from the corner of his eye. "I suppose I could try and convince you to stay, but then… I don't begrudge you your reasons."

"We're all that's left, Galuf," Gestahl said. "You and I… and this place. We are all that's left of the Coalition. All the others, all of them, have gone off to the Ocean."

"Yes, I know."

A long moment of silence followed. Flick, flick, flick. Cara. Butz. Terra. Crono. Duran. Lise. Lucca. Cecil.

"You know something?" said Galuf.

"Hmm?"

A pause, and then, "I'm beginning to realize that I haven't any excuses left."

Gestahl smiled. "Is that so?"

Galuf did, too. "Yes. I keep thinking, what if? What if something else happens, the world is threatened again, another crisis hovers over their heads? What if they must once again fight, and struggle, and take up arms in defence of this fragile, delicate peace?"

He stroked his moustache for a moment. "And then, ultimately, I find myself thinking… they'll do all right."

"And they will." Gestahl put a hand on his shoulder. "They will."

Galuf looked at the hand, and then back to the window. "You know, I do rather think that it's time I took a holiday."

"A long one."

"Oh, it'll feel like an eternity."

"Because it will be."

Galuf grinned slightly. "Naturally."

Flick, flick, flick. Duran. Terra. Crono. Cecil.

Flick, flick.

Butz. Cara.

Both men turned at the same time. "Right, then," Galuf said. "Onward and upward, so they say."

"They do indeed," Gestahl agreed, and put an arm over his friend's shoulder. "The bitter end, we said once. I don't believe we'll come any closer to it than this."

And Galuf felt oddly free as he replied, the doorway open and beckoning him to what lay beyond. "Nor do I, Gerald," he said simply. "Nor do I."

The door closed gently behind them.

* * *

**End**


End file.
